La Academia Squeenix
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: No es otro de esos fics 'Final Fantasy en el colegio', no te dejes engañar. Los personajes de Square-Enix parodian la obra maestra de Akamatsu: Negima! en un mega-crossover que hara temblar toda su dimension! ¡Spoilers masivos!
1. cachito 1

YAMI-AUTOR: Como leéis en el sumario, esto no es otro fic de 'personajes de Final Fantasy en el instituto' o algo así. Es algo único, apoteósico... la gente de las franquicias de Square Enix (FF, Chrono, Kingdom Hearts y la Xeno-saga) interpreta la historia mas nueva del maestro Akamatsu, Negima! ¡Ahora, a leer mientras aun esta caliente!

AUTOR: Si, que para el Volumen 20 o así deja de ser 'el hijo ilegitimo de Harry Potter y Love Hina' para ser 'Harry y Naruto hacen la Fusión y luego usan un Potara con Kei Urashima'. Que conste que os he avisado. Ah, no me pertenecen. ¡Hay muchos spoilers!

Cachito 1.

(En un gran salón. Muchos magos negros y algunos blancos. Una voz potente llama.)

VOZ: Ahora entregaremos los diplomas. Todos habéis trabajado duramente estos años. Sin embargo esto es solo el principio, así que seguid con vuestros estudios. ¡Ornitier!

(Aquí tenemos a Vivi [FF9] menos retaco, con una cara... y hasta ha criado pelo.)

VIVI: ¡Presente!

(Coge el diploma y vemos un pasillo, Eiko [FF9] y Elleone [FF8] están con el.)

EIKO: ¿Qué, Vivi-chan? Yo iré a Termina [CC] a hacer de vidente. ¿Dónde te mandan?

VIVI: Ahora lo leo... a 'Tokio N'... a hacer de profesor...

(Grito general así: ¡EEEEH! Todos van a ver al director o lo que sea.)

ELLEONE: ¡Señor director! ¿Qué es esa idea de mandar a Vivi de profesor?

Nº 288: [FF9] Aja, de profesor.

ELLEONE: ¿Esto no será un error? ¿Cómo un niño de 10 años puede enseñar a otros?

EIKO: Si, hablamos de Vivi. ¡Tiene la cabeza dura y no es muy de fiar!

VIVI: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa)

Nº 288: Si esta escrito en el diploma, ya no se puede cambiar. Por el bien de convertirse en un maestro mago, su única opción es la de entrenar duramente.

ELLEONE: Ohhh... (desmayo)

VIVI: ¡Oneechan!

Nº 288: No te preocupes, el director de tu nuevo colegio es conocido mío. Ve tranquilo.

VIVI: Señor, si, señor. Lo entiendo.

Cambio de escena. Vemos al chiquillo con un chaquetón más normal, y su inseparable Cetro del Trueno a la espalda. Estamos en la estación del tren de Tokio N.

VIVI: Pues si que hay gente en Tokio N. Y un montón de chicas también...

_ELLEONE: Tienes que ser amable con las damas, Vivi._

VIVI: No se me olvida, Nee-chan. Solo que...

(¡Bam! El tren no tiene más que hacer que temblar y catapultar al chico ante algunas.)

CHICAS: Eh, pequeño, ¿A dónde vas? La siguiente parada es la Academia.

(El mago estornuda y su cuerpo entiende eso como la formula para la magia Tornado.)

CHICAS: ¡Aaaaah! (subida de faldas)

VIVI: _Las bragazas..._

VOZ: Atención a todos los estudiantes. Este es el Comité de guía Educacional al habla. Esta semana es la Semana de Tardanza Cero. La campana para la primera clase sonara en diez minutos. Así que recuperar el ritmo y llegar a tiempo.

VIVI: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta la calle tan llena?

(Fuera del tren, un buen puñado de alumnos corre que se las pela. Enfocamos a dos.)

TIFA [FF7]: ¡Noooo! ¡No puedo llegar tarde hoy! ¡Hoy menos que nunca! Y por cierto, dime por que la nieta del director tiene que recibir también al nuevo profe, ¿Eh?

GARNET [FF9]: Vale, perdona.

TIFA: Seguro que es otro viejo chocho sabiendo que es amigo del dire.

GARNET: ¿De verdad? El libro de horóscopos dice que será un encuentro del destino...

TIFA: ¿Va en serio?

GARNET: Míralo tu misma. Ah, y dice que si pronuncias el nombre de aquel que amas diez veces y luego graznas como un chocobo, te corresponderá.

TIFA: ¡Ahí va! Uzuki-sensei, Uzuki-sensei, Uzuki-sensei, Uzuki-sensei... ¡Wark, wark!

GARNET: Veo que... harías lo que fuera... por Uzuki-sensei... nunca creí que lo harías.

TIFA: Voy a matarte... lentamente. ¡Lianta!

GARNET: ¿Qué tal esta? Separa las piernas, haz el pino, corre 50 metros, y maúlla.

TIFA: ¡ESA NO! Andando.

GARNET: Si que corres mucho, Tifa. Ir a mi ritmo, sabiendo que voy en patines...

TIFA: Eh, perdón por ser mas atlética...

(Tormenta de pétalos de cerezo dramática, y aparición a su lado del niño mago.)

VIVI: Tu cara muestra signos de amor no correspondido, ¿No?

TIFA: ¿QUE HAS DICHO NIÑATOOO?

VIVI: ¡Aaaah, nada! Es que os oí hablar de horóscopos y pensé que venia a cuento...

TIFA: ¿De que vas? ¡Como sigas soltando chorradas te aplastare!

GARNET: Ya vale, Tifa. Solo es un niño. ¿No será de la escuela primaria de al lado?

TIFA: ¡Lo que mas odio son los CANIJOS! ¡Retira lo que dijiste, ahora!

(Le engancha del cabezón y le levanta. La otra morena le pregunta.)

GARNET: ¿Qué haces aquí, chico? Esto es un instituto de solo niñas, en la zona más recóndita de la Academia Squeenix. El colegio de primaria era en la parada anterior.

TIFA: ¡En efecto, los niñatos canijos no deberían estar aquí!

VIVI: Porfa, bájame... _se supone que las chicas de aquí son consideradas y amables..._

GARNET: Estamos ocupadas ahora, ¿Sabes volver solo?

TIFA: ¡Lárgate, canijo!

VOZ: ¡Tifa, ya esta bien, déjale! ¡Eh, Vivi, cuanto tiempo!

(En un giro de cámara vemos a Citan Uzuki [XG] en una ventana. Saluda al grupo.)

TIFA/GARNET: ¡Buenos días Uzuki-sensei!

VIVI: ¡Buenos días! Pues si que ha pasado mucho, doc.

CITAN: Bienvenido a la Academia Squeenix. ¿No te parece buen sitio, Vivi-sensei?

(Cara de duda de las chicas, y no es para menos. El chico lo aclara.)

VIVI: Mi nombre es Vivi Ornitier, y voy a ser el nuevo profesor de... Ingles.

TIFA: ¿QUEEEE? ¡Espera, como puedes ser tú un profesor...! ¡Un canijo semejante!

CITAN: No pasa nada, es sorprendentemente brillante. No es como para preocuparse. Ah, y empezando hoy, va a sustituirme como vuestro profesor tutor, recordarlo.

TIFA: (shock) ¡Como pudo pasarme esto! ¡No quiero a un niñato como este! Hace solo un rato me dijo que usted me rechaz... vamos, me dijo cosas muy groseras.

VIVI: Pero no dije nada que no es verdad.

TIFA: ¡Y un jamón que no! ¡Ya dije que lo que mas odio son los NIÑATOS! ¡Enano!

VIVI: _¿Por qué? Yo solo quería caer bien..._ ¡ACHUS!

(Ataque Tornado a bocajarro sobre la morena, y la destroza el uniforme del cole.)

TIFA: ¡Aaaaaaah!

CITAN/GARNET: _Lleva bragazas... de ositos..._

(Mas adelante, en la oficina del dire, los ánimos se han calmado, Tifa lleva chándal.)

TIFA: Señor director, oiga... quiero saber que pasa aquí...

FUSOYA [FF4]: Tranquila Tifa. A ver. Has venido a Tokio N como profesor, para tu entrenamiento. Es una misión bastante problemática. Pero bueno, ya entiendo. Hoy empiezas. Ahora te presentare a la que hará de tu consejera, la señorita Trepe.

QUISTIS [FF8]: (llega) Encantada de ayudarte, pequeño.

(Vivi se gira hacia la mujer y choca su cara con sus... con el parachoques delantero.)

FUSOYA: Si tienes cualquier pregunta dirígete a ella. Ah, una última cosa. Para poder enseñar tendrás que hacer primero de interino. De hoy hasta marzo. Y por cierto, eh...

VIVI: Si...

FUSOYA: ¿Ya tienes una novia, Vivi? ¿Qué te parece mi nietecilla? (¡paf!)

GARNET: (mazazo) Deja de chochear, por favor. (^_^)

TIFA: ¡Espera un poco! ¿No se os hace raro tener a un crío de profesor? ¡Y de tutor!

FUSOYA: Mira Vivi, esta tarea puede ser muy dura. Si fracasas, serás devuelto a casa. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad, así que quiero saber si lo entiendes.

VIVI: Si, quiero hacerlo. Por favor, darme esta oportunidad.

FUSOYA: Ah, Garnet, Tifa, ¿Podéis meter a Vivi en vuestro dormitorio por un tiempo?

TIFA: ¡Señor director, por que nos deja todas las responsabilidades de este niño?

GARNET: Es una monada.

TIFA: ¿No te dije cuanto odio a los canijos?

(La morena atlética sigue de morros durante todo el camino al aula. Ya va bien de ropa.)

TIFA: _Definitivamente, hay algo raro en este tipo_. ¡Y no quiero vivir con un tipo como tu en mi cuarto! Un jergón en la calle y vas que chutas. ¡Me voy a la clase, 'sensei'!

QUISTIS: Je, je, siempre es así de energética. Pero es buena chica. Toma la lista, Vivi.

VIVI: Ya me esta dando el nervio, espero que pueda con esto.

(Mira dentro del aula y vemos un popurrí de chicas creadas por Square-Enix. Vuelta.)

VIVI: A ver la lista.

_BLANCA-MAGUS [FF1] (No cambies su silla)_

_SELKIE-LOBEZNA [FFCC] (Hija del profesor De Nam)_

_YUNA-SPIRAN [FFX]_

_RITZ-MALHEUR [FFTA]_

_KAIRI-DESTINA [KH2] (oficial de enfermería)_

_ROSA-FARRWELL [FF4]_

_SELPHIE-TILMIT [FF8]_

_TIFA-LOCKHART [FF7]_

_MARGUERITE-FATIMA [XG]_

_KOS-MOS [XS]_

_YUFFIE-KISARAGI [FF7]_

_RYDIA-MIST [FF4]_

_GARNET-VON ALEXANDROS [FF9] (nieta del dire)_

_RINOA-HEARTILLY [FF8]_

_BEATRIX-SEIKEN [FF9] (de la escuela Espada Santa)_

_FIONA-ALFITARIA [FFCC]_

_RIKKU-ALBHED [FFX]_

_FRAN-VIERA [FF12] (hija del templo a Exodus)_

_MIANG-HAWWA [XG]_

_TERRA-BRADFORD [FF6]_

_AERIS-GAINSBOROUGH [FF7]_

_RELM-ARROWNY [FF6] (hermanastras, la mayor)_

_KARA-BALDESION [FF5] (la pequeña)_

_LUCCA-AESHTAR [CT]_

_FARIS-SCHERWIZ [FF5] (as del ordenador)_

_SARA-MCSTEVEN [FF1] (alguien en quien puedes confiar)_

_MARIA-FYNN [FF2]_

_LENNA-TYCOON [FF5]_

_CELES-CHERE [FF6] (delegada de clase)_

_QUINA-QUEN [FF9]_

_HARLE-ZEAL [CC]_

VIVI: Que mogollón... y Uzuki me dejo una nota... 'Que la velocidad te acompañe'. ¿?

QUISTIS: Todas tendrán unos quince años, arriba o abajo. Apréndelas cuanto antes.

VIVI: _¿Podré con todas estas chicas? Si son más mayores que yo... si son como Tifa..._

(Recuerda a Elleone y a su amiguísima Eiko, y entra decidido.)

VIVI: ¿Disculpad?

En eso la trampa del borrador que alguien había colocado para untar al que entrara cae sobre Vivi, pero resbala en un conjuro Reflejo que tenia puesto. La clase alucina.

VIVI: _Ah, la jugarreta del borrador, también la conocen aquí. ¡Anulación! _

(Finalmente el borrador unta al pobre niño, pero la impresión de antes permanece.)

VIVI: Me habéis pegado un buen susto chicas, que gracia...

(Va y tropieza con la trampa de cuerda cerca del encerado por si la otra fallaba. Se cae.)

CHICAS: ¡Jua jua jua jua!

RIKKU: Pero que... ¡Si es un niño!

CELES: Perdona, pensábamos que eras el profesor nuevo...

QUISTIS: No vais mal, este niño ES vuestro nuevo profesor tutor. Preséntate, vamos.

VIVI: Me llamo Vivi Ornitier, y desde hoy os enseñare mag... digo, Ingles. Encantado de conoceros a todas, aunque sea solo por este trimestre.

(Un corto silencio, roto de repente por un ¡QUE MONO! En general.)

CHICAS: ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De donde vienes? ¿En donde vives ahora?

VIVI: Ay, tengo diez, vengo del pueblo de Winhill, pero no se donde dormiré...

FARIS: ¿Esto va en serio?

QUISTIS: Si claro, totalmente.

RIKKU: ¿De verdad que el niño nos va a dar clase ahora?

SELPHIE: ¿Podemos llevárnoslo a casa? ¡Es adorable!

QUISTIS: Eh, que no es un precongelado, no os lo podéis comer así...

VIVI: _Ya empiezo a sentirme más bienvenido... aunque puede ser peligroso._

QUISTIS: Aunque Vivi este cualificado para la enseñanza es un niño. Portaros bien.

(Tifa no esta para lindezas y engancha al chaval por la camisa, le mira mal.)

TIFA: ¿Qué hiciste con el borrador hace un rato? ¿Qué escondes? ¡Quiero explicación!

CELES: ¡Ya os basta, a todas! (florecitas) ¿Por qué no le sueltas, Tifa-san? Aunque ese sea el comportamiento a esperar... de un agresivo primate como TU.

TIFA: ¿Qué... has... dicho? (oVo)#

CELES: Vivi-sensei. He oído que eres un genio graduado en la mejor universidad. La inteligencia no esta reñida con la edad. Así que continúa tu presentación.

TIFA: (suelta) Eh, presi, a que viene hacerse la inocente ahora, ¡Dime!

CELES: Yo he nacido con tal virtud, soy así de amable con otros al natural.

TIFA: Si. Muy amable. P-e-d-o-f-i-l-a.

CELES: (oVo)# ¡QUE! ¡Tú cierra el buzón! ¡Eres tu la que se fija en hombres mayores! ¿O es que te crees que no sabemos que estas loca por Uzuki-sensei?

TIFA: ¡No digas ni una palabra mas, z***a!

VIVI: _Jo, ya se están pegando... si soy el profe debería poner paz..._

QUISTIS: (palmada) Bueno, clase. La presentación se acabo. Son todas tuyas, Vivi.

(¡Y comienza la clase! Todas sentadas, hay un silencio expectante. Vivi coge el libro.)

VIVI: A ver, buscad todas la pagina 128. Veamos... Porras, no alcanzo la pizarra...

CELES: Con permiso sensei, use esta banqueta. (la saca) ¿Necesita que le aúpe?

VIVI: No gracias, ya voy bien. _Genial demostración de la Dimensión del Mazo..._

TIFA: _Hay algo mosqueante en este crío. Y voy a enterarme. ¡Y le despedirán, je! _

(Agarra un cacho de goma y lo dispara con el comando Lanzamiento, o algo así.)

VIVI: (¡Paf!) ¡Au!

TIFA: ¿? _Le he dado... en ese caso..._ (dispara mas)

GARNET: ¿Qué haces Tifa?

VIVI: Que pasa... Me pareció que algo me caía en la cabeza.

CELES: Sensei, esa amazona de ahí atrás es la culpable. Será mejor que se aleje de ella.

VIVI: ¿Es Tifa? ¿Qué la pasa?

CELES: Esa gorila de mente estrecha siempre recurre a la violencia. Y a la perversión...

(Lanzamiento del estuche entero contra la delegada ¡Paf! Y se engarran otra vez.)

VIVI: ¡Aaaah, ya esta bien! ¡Se acabo la clase!

TIFA: ¿Será posible que no tenga ningún secreto oscuro ni nada?

GARNET: Vosotras dos siempre estáis igual, tan energéticas. ¿Vienes de compras?

CITAN: (llega) Eh, Vivi-sensei, ¿Cómo fue la primera clase?

VIVI: Es horrible doc, no hacían mas que... (¡Plom!)

TIFA: (empuja) ¿Cómo esta, Uzuki-sensei? No hubo ningún problema, le fue genial.

CITAN: Que bueno, gracias. Cuento contigo para ayudar a Vivi, si puedes. (larga)

TIFA: Uzuki-sensei... (^_^)

VIVI: Así que es verdad que le gusta Citan Uzuki.

TIFA: ¡Tú calla! ¿Cómo puedes tutear a Uzuki-sensei? Hablando de, que sepas que me moriré antes que ayudarte a ti, enano. ¡Jamás podré verte como un profesor!

(Cambio de escena. En las afueras de la academia, ya atardece.)

VIVI: Uf, al fin es por la tarde. He fastidiado mi primera clase. Ya hablare con Uzuki en otro momento. Pero esta chica tiene un problema de actitud. Tifa Lockhart. Que apellido mas idóneo... tengo que dormir en su cuarto hoy, pero no se si me dejara...

(Pintarrajea la foto de Tifa en la lista de alumnos. En eso ve llegar a una.)

VIVI: Esa es... Maria Fynn, si. Pero no es peligroso llevar tantos libros...

Justo, la pobre chica dio un traspiés y se hubiera partido la nuca, pero Vivi saco el cetro del trueno a la velocidad del ídem y conjuro un Warp en si mismo para cogerla al aire.

VIVI: Jo, que susto. ¿No te has hecho nada, Maria?

(Mira hacia la otra acera... Tifa estaba allí... y lo vio todo... que marrón...)

TIFA: ¡Ven aquí!

(Le engancho como saco de patatas y le llevo a unos arbustos cercanos.)

TIFA: ¡Lo sabia, no eres humano normal, tienes superpoderes o algo!

VIVI: La cosa no va por ahí...

TIFA: ¡No te hagas el tonto ahora! ¡Lo he visto todo! Dime la verdad. ¿Eres un Esper?

VIVI: No, soy un mago oscuro...

TIFA: ¡Es lo mismo! Eso significa que lo que sucedió en clase ¡Ocurrió de verdad!

VIVI: Vaya, no me dejas opción. Como sabes el secreto, tengo que borrarte el cerebro.

TIFA: ¿Qué? ¡No me hagas nada raro, niño!

Pues si, le quiere hacer un hechizo Rompementes pero le sale un Rompecoraza, o sea que le hace trizas la ropa, de cuello para abajo... se esta volviendo costumbre.

CITAN: (llega) ¿Qué esta pasando ahí, chicos? ¿EH?

TIFA: (0_0) ¡NOOOO!

(Mas tarde, la moza le ha vuelto a coger por banda, los dos solos.)

VIVI: Perdón... Iba a borrarte el cerebro, y lo que borre fue... las bragazas.

TIFA: ¡Hubiera preferido quedarme sin cerebro! ¡Si eres mago, vuelve atrás el tiempo!

¡Y págame el uniforme! ¡Primero me ve con bragazas de ositos... y ahora SIN ellas!

(Hace una pataleta... en cuanto se levanta, agarra al niño del cuello.)

TIFA: ¿Por qué un niñato mago tuvo que venir aquí? ¿¡Por queeee!?

VIVI: Es para entrenar, para poder ser un Guerrero Mágico [FF6]... a ver como lo digo. Un Guerrero Mágico usa su poder desde las sombras por el bien del orden público y la paz mundial. En nuestra sociedad es muy prestigioso... usamos ONGs como tapadera.

TIFA: Ya. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien indebido se enterara?

VIVI: Me quitarían la licencia y me deportarían a mi país... y convertirme en Moogle.

TIFA: Para ayudar a la gente, entonces. Significa que me debes ayudar en mi desgracia.

(Vuelven para la zona escolar. Ya van tranquilos.)

TIFA: No importa lo que dijeras antes del rechazo. Si Uzuki-sensei me desprecia habrá sido por tu culpa, enano. Así que responsabilízate y mejora mi imagen ante el.

VIVI: No se si tendré la magia adecuada, aun estoy entrenando.

TIFA: ¿Tienes alguna poción del amor? O si no, un árbol del dinero o algo parecido.

VIVI: No se que son esas cosas.

TIFA: Eres un inútil, por si no te lo habían dicho. ¿Qué te queda entonces?

VIVI: Aparte de magia oscura, solo algo de Lectura Mental.

TIFA: ¡Esa me gusta! Leer las mentes puede servirme para ver que piensa Uzuki-sensei. Venga, vamos a probarla enseguida. Tengo que ir a recoger algo primero...

(Según entran, el confeti les inunda y aparece el cartelón de 'Bienvenido'.)

TODOS: ¡Bienvenido, Vivi-sensei!

TIFA: Meh, porras... es verdad, hoy era la fiesta para ti... yo tenia que traer las patatas...

(Lleva la bolsa de la compra a una mesa, para después unirse a Garnet en dialogo.)

GARNET: Que seria. ¿Ha pasado algo raro?

TIFA: Ag, ni me hables. _Mis pobres bragazas..._

VIVI: _Me están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, quizá me preocupe demasiado._

MARIA: Eh, oye, Vivi-sensei...

VIVI: Ah, Maria Fynn, la bibliotecaria. Dime.

MARIA: Gracias por salvarme antes... esto es un regalo. Un cupón para la biblioteca.

CHICAS: ¡Eh, la librería andante ya se quiere ligar al profesor!

MARIA: ¡Que no! ¡No soy librería! Solo sabéis chinchar.

CELES: (interrumpe) Sensei, esto es una pequeñez, pero es para mostrarte mi aprecio.

(Saca una estatua bañada en metal precioso, con placa y todo. Muchas se caen patrás.)

TIFA: ¿Pero tu eres tonta o te entrenas?

CELES: ¡No tengo que aguantar ciertos comentarios, sobre todo de ti, Tifa!

(Y de nuevo se engarran. Algunas chicas hacen apuestas. Citan y Quistis se acercan.)

CITAN: Eh Vivi, gracias por el trabajo tan duro de hoy.

VIVI: Ah, veo que doc y la señorita Quistis también están en la fiesta.

(Tifa, al oír nombrar al profe, se detiene de inmediato y se lleva aparte a Vivi.)

TIFA: ¡_Esta es la nuestra! ¿Ya sabes que hacer, me imagino? ¡Y hazlo bien!_

VIVI: Vale. (se va) Eh, doc. Quisiera saber... que opinas de Tifa.

TIFA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa)

CITAN: De Lockhart, eh... bueno, trabaja muy duro en su empleo... es confiable...

TIFA: _Será estúpido... le dije que fuera discreto..._ (estruja vaso) Bueno, ¿Qué?

VIVI: Estaba pensando en como te ves SIN bragazas.

TIFA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) _No puedo culparle... _¡Pregunta que pensaba antes!

(El niño va y vuelve con la respuesta, todo inocente.)

VIVI: Pensaba en como te ves con bragazas de ositos.

TIFA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa violenta) (cabezazo en pared) ¡Joooooo!

(Se larga del aula, ofendida hasta el fondo. El otro la sigue, no es para menos.)

VIVI: ¡Espera Tifa! He visto la receta de una poción amorosa en un libro, si me dejas...

TIFA: ¡No me sigas! De verdad, esto no tiene que ver contigo. Mi amor no tiene vuelta.

VIVI: No es así. La magia no funciona para casos como estos. Mi abuelo me decía una vez: 'La magia no lo puede todo. La verdadera magia... es el valor que llevas dentro'.

TIFA: ¿Por qué te has puesto serio de repente?

VIVI: Es que...

TIFA: Je. Pues vale. Encontrare el valor. Pero antes... debes dejarme practicar.

VIVI: ¿Ein?

TIFA: ¿No crees que saldrá mucho mejor si me dejas ensayarlo antes? Haz que eres el.

(Tras poner al mago en un escalón superior, se quita el lazo en su melena y le mira.)

TIFA: Te quiero. (pausa) Te quiero, sensei.

(El niño calla. Ella se ve... preciosa... El se acerca.)

TIFA: Te he amado mucho tiempo. ¿No te molesta?

VIVI: _El aura que tiene, esa cara... se parece mucho a Nee-chan... si tuviera melena..._

TIFA: Parece que no hay esperanza para alguien como yo. Me iré...

VIVI: Eh, ¡No! No es verdad.

TIFA: ¿Te parece si damos el siguiente paso...? Cierra los ojos, venga.

(Se acerca. Se acerca mucho. Juntan sus caras... lo van a hacer... diox...)

TIFA: Te pille.

(¡Arg! ¡Estirón de mejillas! Si es que me duele a mí, y solo lo estoy narrando.)

TIFA: ¡JUAjajajajaja! ¡Te creías que te iba a morrear! ¡Te pusiste rojo entero, enano! Si sabes que solo eres un canijo, idiota. Este es tu castigo. Por todo lo que me has hecho.

(Las luces del pasillo se encienden. Media clase ha salido a buscarles... y les ven...)

CELES: Tifa, ¿QUE PENSABAS HACER CON EL NIÑO? ¡Nunca imagine eso!

TIFA: ¡Que no, no penséis mal! ¡Sensei, dile algo a la presi, leñe!

CELES: ¡Ah, encima le echas la culpa al pobre chiquillo! ¡Eres lo peor!

VIVI: Aaaah... ¡Rompementeeees!

TIFA: (agarra) ¡NO! ¿Es que quieres dejarnos a todas sin bragazas, mocoso?

(Anochece. Los dos, junto a Garnet van hacia el piso de Tifa. Esta gruñe.)

TIFA: Que asco. ¡Y es por tu culpa! Vivi. Ya se que eres mas listo que nosotras, y sabes magias y tal. Pero eres un niño. ¿De verdad vas a seguir con esto de la enseñanza?

VIVI: _Es verdad que la primera clase salio fatal... y mi secreto ya no lo es._

TIFA: ¿Ya sabes donde vas a dormir? Entonces ven conmigo. Ya no me importa... y si lo tomas con seriedad... algún día serás un buen profesor. Seguro.

VIVI: ¡ACHUS!

TIFA: ¡Otra vez no!


	2. cachito 2

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! Por cierto, si aun no conocéis el video flash Chocobo Robo Voice, iros a verlo y si podéis reconocer a los monigotes, vais bien...

AUTOR: O por lo menos los de las chicas. Ahí va la siguiente ración, venga.

************************************************************

Cachito 2:

(En el pasillo del cole. Vivi sostiene una olla hirviendo, Tifa esta hablando con Citan.)

TIFA: Eh, Uzuki-sensei... le he traído el café... se que le gusta cargado...

CITAN: Es un brebaje de amor o algo, ¿No? Tifa, no tenías que recurrir a esto.

TIFA: _¡Ag, me pillo!_ Eh, pero si yo no...

CITAN: No hacia falta, por que yo ¡Te amo desde el primer momento!

TIFA: ¡EEEH!

CITAN: Tifa... (se arrima)

Fin del sueño. Tifa esta en su litera, medio despijamada. El niño mago esta allí metido también, y le agarra en sueños... mientras que Garnet no se empapa de una, dormida.

TIFA: ¡AAAAAAH! ¿Qué haces tú en mi cama, enano?

VIVI: ¿Ein? ¡Ah, perdona Tifa! En casa siempre duermo con Elleone nee-chan, es que...

TIFA: ¡Nada! Por eso dije que odio los canijos... ¡Te dije que dormías en el sofá!

VIVI: Eh... ¿Y ahora donde vas?

TIFA: ¡Son las cinco! ¡Garnet, me largo, atiende tu al chaval! (ahueca)

GARNET: Ah, se va a su empleo. Ya haré yo el desayuno, Vivi. ¿Cómo los quieres?

VIVI: Ah, los huevos. Me gustan revueltos por la mañana.

GARNET: Je, je, vale. Que mono.

VIVI: _Vine a la academia Squeenix a hacer de profesor. Y dormí en la cama de Tifa..._

(Mucho mas tarde, el trío echa a correr hacia el cole, Garnet con sus fieles patines.)

TIFA: ¡Arf, me hiciste llegar tarde al tajo! ¡No tenia que haberte dejado dormir en casa!

GARNET: No es su culpa. Es que no os podéis llevar bien, veo...

TIFA: ¡A ver, atiende! _Soy la única que sabe que eres un mago. Si no te portas bien, me encargare de que cojan. ¡Crearas una conmoción y te llevaran a quemar a la hoguera!_

VIVI: ¡Ah, que miedo...! _Ah, por cierto, es verdad que puedo hacer la poción... _

(La morena alta recuerda el espantoso desenlace del sueño, y no quiere riesgos.)

TIFA: ¿Pero que dices, tontín? ¿No decías que la magia es el valor? Yo sola lo haré.

VIVI: _¿Quién lo diría? Es mas madura de lo que me demuestra..._

(Las alumnas van por su cuenta y el chico se queda solo ante su taquilla.)

VIVI: Tengo que hacerlo bien yo también. De ahora hasta marzo, trabajare de profesor de maravilla, lo se. Me haré un gran mago como el abuelo... ¿? Porras, no alcanzo...

CELES: (llega) Buenos días, Vivi-sensei. Déjame escoltarte hasta el aula. (^_^)

VIVI: Vaya, gracias... buenos días Presidenta-san.

CELES: Puedes decirme Celes Chere. ¿Dormiste bien anoche, sensei?

Van hacia la clase. Maria Fynn esta al acecho para hablarle. Vivi la saluda y entran al aula. La presi caza al vuelo el borrador-trampa, y no pasa nada. Empieza la clase.

VIVI: Bueno, levantaros. Saludar. Vale, sentaros ya.

TODAS: ¡Buenos días sensei!

VIVI: A ver, comencemos la lección. Abrir los libros en la pagina 78. 'The fall of Jason the Flower came. Jason the Flower was born on a branch of a tree. They were friends'. _Tengo que hacerlo muy bien hoy. _¿Alguien sabría traducirme este pasaje, por favor?

(Todas, unas mas que otras, se hacen las longuis. Tifa es especialmente descarada.)

VIVI: A ver, Tifa, hazlo tu aunque sea...

TIFA: ¿Por qué yo? ¡Normalmente se llama por orden de lista, o alfabético!

VIVI: Quería ser amable y darte una oportunidad...

TIFA: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ser amable? ¡No sabes nada!

CELES: ¿Quieres decir con eso que no sabes la respuesta, Tifa-san? ¡Jo, jo, jo!

TIFA: ¡Vale, ya lo hago! 'El otoño... Jason la flor... vino... fue nacido... en las ramas...'.

VIVI: Tifa, por lo que veo se te da fatal el Ingles, o algo.

SELPHIE: No solo en Ingles, tampoco da ni una en matemáticas.

RITZ: O en Literatura.

MIANG: O en Ciencias, ya sean Sociales o Naturales.

CELES: Para entendernos, es una IGNORANTE. Solo sirve de algo en la E. Física.

TIFA: ¡Tu, niñato! ¡Te dije antes que no me fastidiaras! ¡Te voy...!

VIVI: ¡ACHUS!

(El acceso directo del hechizo Tornado sigue ahí, y la pobre se queda sin nada.)

TIFA: ¡AAAAH!

SELPHIE: ¿? De donde ha salido ese ciclón de las Azores...

CELES: ¡Tifa! ¡Por que te despelotas en frente del niño! ¿Crees que así subirás la nota?

TIFA: _¡ESTAS MUERTO, BICHEJO!_

(Mejor nos vamos y cambiamos de escena. En el patio, el niño mago se lamenta.)

VIVI: Tifa me ha echado la bronca otra vez... No me quito ojo en lo que quedo de clase.

RINOA: (llega) ¡Vivi-sensei! No queremos molestar, solo preguntar algo de la lección.

VIVI: No hay problema... Rinoa Heartilly, ¿A que si?

RINOA: No, no es para mi, es para Maria. Eh, no te escondas tras Ritz ahora.

VIVI: Ah, Fynn-san, ese peinado te va mucho mejor que el de antes.

RINOA: ¿A que si? La pobre tiene una cara preciosa bajo esos flecos.

RITZ: Solo que es muy tímida como para enseñarla al mundo. (la muestra)

(Por tocarla el flequillo, a la susodicha la entra vergüenza y escapa. Ellas la siguen.)

RITZ: ¡Maria, por favor! Disculpa sensei, esto suele pasar... (ahuecan)

VIVI: ¿Qué no iban a preguntarme algo de la lección? En fin. Seria bueno que todas se portaran tan dócilmente como ellas. Cuando las comparo con Tifa, me da cosa...

(Nota un tubo de ensayo con un polvillo dentro. Se alegra.)

VIVI: ¡Esto es... es la dosis de Polvo de Lamia que me dejo el abuelo! Con esto si estoy seguro de poder hacer una poción amorosa. Pero no se si ella me lo permitirá...

_TIFA: Lo haré yo sola._

VIVI: Aun así es lo único que puedo hacer por ayudarla. Hala, vamos.

(Prepara el potaje y lo lleva hasta la clase donde están casi todas. El líquido humea.)

VIVI: Después de beberlo te volverás irresistible al sexo opuesto, seas quien seas. ¡Tifa!

TIFA: ¿Qué quieres tú?

VIVI: Ya lo hice. La poción del amor. Es efectiva, de verdad.

TIFA: ¡Te dije que no la quiero!

VIVI: Vale, haz como que es verdad y tomate aunque solo sea un poco.

TIFA: ¡Ahora te la tomas tu, listo! (¡Glomp!) Como para fiarme de un destruye-bragas.

VIVI: ¿? No paso nada. Eh... pues es raro. Yo creí que...

TIFA: No se que tramas, pero no te pienso perdonar la de antes tan fácilmente.

GARNET: (llega) Vivi-chan... cuando te he mirado... te he visto muy... ¡Guapo!

(La chica se lanza a achuchar, abrazar, estrujar y besuquear al niño. Llega la Presi.)

CELES: ¡Garnet-san, que crees que estas haciendo! ¡No puedo consentir esta actitud!

(En cuanto mira a la cara al niño profe, le da un calambre y saca un ramo floral gigante.)

CELES: Sensei, por favor acepta esto con todo mi sentimiento...

(Lo de esta es horrible, pero pronto toda la clase esta tras el chaval a darle obsequios.)

RIKKU: ¡Sensei, porfa prueba este pastel, le hice en clase de Economía!

SELPHIE: ¡Sensei, pruébate esto, es de talla pequeña, ideal! Sácale la ropa...

TIFA: _Esta funcionando... esa poción era de verdad..._

(El chiquillo toma la puerta y se las pira. La marabunta se cruza en el pasillo con Tifa.)

CELES: ¡Eh Tifa! ¿Dónde te has escondido a Vivi-sensei?

TIFA: ¡Que despiertes, presi! (colleja)

(En otro lugar de la academia, el mencionado se encuentra a la librera. De espalda.)

MARIA: ¿Qué pasa?

VIVI: ¡Es largo de contar... me persiguen mis propias alumnas!

MARIA: ¡Entonces vente a la biblioteca conmigo, nunca va nadie!

(Así hacen y la chica cierra con llave. Están a salvo de momento. Ella habla.)

MARIA: Esta academia tiene mucha historia... fue fundada por unos desarrolladores de software a las puertas de la quiebra... pero ahora hay muchos libros porque consiguieron crear una franquicia que cada vez se vendía mejor. Sin embargo, la de la universidad, la que todos llaman Isla Daguerreo, tiene miles de veces mas libros que esta.

VIVI: Estas muy bien informada Fynn-san...

(Ay diox... en una de esas le ha visto la cara, y ahora esta como las demás. ¡Pánico!)

TIFA: Porras. Donde habrá ido ese niñato... quizá me pase algún pueblo...

MARIA: ¡Uaaaah!

TIFA: ¡Esa ha sido la librera-chan! ¡Vamos allá!

(Ha gritado por que tropezó y cayo con las faldas arriba... y el niño en primera fila.)

MARIA: ¡Ah! (las baja)

VIVI: Eh, Fynn-san... ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?

MARIA: Si... ahora voy... Vivi-sensei... no puedo... dejar de mirarte...

VIVI: ¡Fynn-san, los profes y las alumnas no pueden hacer eso, me lo dijo mi hermana!

MARIA: Es verdad... lo siento...

VIVI: _Pero bueno... me dice una cosa pero su cuerpo no la obedece... ¡Arg!_

TIFA: ¿QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO? ¡KIAAAA! ¡Salto Mortal!

(Pega una patada voladora con giro en el aire, catapultando un estante contra el dúo.)

AMBOS: ¡Uag!

TIFA: Ahí va, que he dejado KO a la librera también... ¡Vivi, eres un problemático!

La coge en brazos a la accidentada y la sacan de allí. El efecto de la poción pasa. Las demás se quedan confusas. Al acabar el día, el niño se disculpa.

VIVI: Jo, hoy la he liado casi tanto como ayer... ¿Pero como supiste donde estaba?

TIFA: No te emociones, solo quería ayudar a la librera-chan. ¡Hala! (azote)

GARNET: ¿Por qué me siento tan... mareada hoy? Ay...

(El niño anota en las fichas: Tifa 'tiene patadas demoledoras', Maria 'es muy guapa'.)

TIFA: ¿Qué escribes ahora enano?

VIVI: ¡Ay, nada...!


	3. cachito 3

Cachito 3:

(Altas horas de la tarde. Dormitorios de la academia. Alguien llama al timbre.)

GARNET: ¡Un momento, que ya voy!

TIFA: ¿Y ahora quien será? Si ya son la ocho al menos...

(Son el grupito de la biblioteca, casi no esperan ni que Garnet las abra...)

RINOA: ¡Buenas tardes Vivi-sensei! Veníamos a preguntarte sobre la lección...

VIVI: Anda, si son Fynn-san, Heartilly y Malheur. Buenas tardes, claro...

RINOA: Perdónanos por entrometernos de esta manera, je je...

Garnet se pone a atenderles, todos se sientan al estilo japonés. Vivi explica cosas, y el timbre vuelve a sonar. Es Celes, también en ropa informal. Tifa estaba en pijama...

CELES: ¡Tifa, dime que esta pasando aquí! ¿Qué es eso de que vivís con Vivi-sensei?

GARNET: Ah, si, presi-chan. Estaban a punto de empezar una sesión de tutoría.

CELES: ¿Que las tutorea? (sienta) En ese caso participare. Es mi labor como delegada.

(Hablan demasiado ruidosamente, y la morena patea a las intrusas fuera del cuarto.)

TIFA: ¡No montéis fiestas en MI cuarto! (¡paf!) Tengo que levantarme de madrugada.

VIVI: Je, je, parece que todas las de clase vivan en este bloque...

TIFA: Pues por supuesto, enano. Este es el dormitorio 'Balamb' [FF8] reservado a los alumnos de secundaria. Nuestra escuela tiene una norma de residencia obligatoria aquí.

VIVI: (con mapa) Así que nuestra clase vive en el edificio. Otros son Galbadia, Trabia...

TIFA: (huele) Oye canijo... ¿Por qué hueles así? ¿No te has bañado todavía?

VIVI: Ah, es que he estado ocupado con cosas, preparar las clases y tal...

TIFA: Entonces agarra y vete a la Gran Bañera. No debería haber nadie a estas horas.

VIVI: Es queeeee... (cuchichea)

GARNET: ¿? ¿Qué no le gustan los baños? ¡Que monada!

TIFA: ¿Qué has dicho NIÑATO? ¡Ahora te voy a fregar yo en persona!

Le arrastra hasta los vestuarios, se oyen ruidos de jirones de ropa. Aparecen ambos ahí, Tifa en bikini de una pieza y el pobre niño sigue siendo negro como tizón por dentro.

TIFA: ¡AL AGUA! (chapuzón)

VIVI: Glu glu... eres una bruta... que soy tu profesor... ¿Qué es todo esto?

TIFA: Es la Gran Bañera, el orgullo de nuestro edificio. Aquí caben unas cien personas. No debería haber nadie ahora, así que no te preocupes. ¡A sacar toda esa mugre!

VIVI: ¡Uaaah! (rascar)

TIFA: No sabes ni lavarte esos pelos solo. ¿De verdad tienes diez años o que?

VIVI: No, aun no los he cumplido, pero ya pronto...

TIFA: ¡Ni siquiera diez años! ¡Ahora pareces mas CANIJO! (rascar) Aun tengo que ir a entregar los periódicos mañana, así déjame fregarte sin resistencias.

VIVI: Así que el empleo ese es de repartir diarios... aun estas en secundaria, ¿Y eso?

TIFA: Por que me quede sin padres... tengo que pagar la matricula... y todo... yo sola.

VIVI: ¿Qué cosa?

TIFA: Que no tengo padres. El abuelo de Garnet, el dire de la academia, me ha cuidado hasta ahora, y no puedo seguir siendo carga para el indefinidamente... así que hago eso.

VIVI: ¡Buaaaa! ¡Nunca pensé que alguien tan violenta era tan... desgraciada! ¡Buaaaa!

TIFA: ¡No llores! ¡No es nada que te importe a ti, pesado!

(Resbalón en los azulejos. La chica cae encima del chiquillo. Silencio incomodo.)

TIFA: ¡Ag, no, viene alguien! ¿Cómo es posible? Si alguien nos ve en la bañera juntos empezaran a pensar cosas raras. ¡Arranca y escóndete por ahí!

(Van detrás de una palmera. Son las intrusas de antes, más Garnet. Parecen discutir.)

CELES: ¿Y al final? ¿Cómo es que Vivi-sensei vive en el cuarto de la descarada Tifa?

(Vienen con los aperos de baño y ya desnuditas... pero no se ve nada aun.)

GARNET: Eso es porque el abuelo nos pidió meterle en nuestro cuarto de momento.

CELES: ¿El dire?

RINOA: Así que era eso. ¿Podemos pedirle que nos deje tenerle en nuestro cuarto?

CELES: ¡No penséis solo en vosotras! En mi opinión, hay otros candidatos mucho mas cualificados para vivir con y cuidar de Vivi-sensei, a saber...

TIFA: _Ya, que me lo creo..._

CELES: Quizá Vivi-sensei sea un niño genio, pero sigue siendo un niño. Necesita a una fémina muy atenta y que posea gran cantidad de instinto maternal para criarlo. ¡Vamos, que necesita a alguien con un cuerpo tan perfecto y proporcionado como yo! ¡Jo jo jo!

RINOA: Pero si te pones a comparar pechos, las mías son mas grandes que las tuyas.

RITZ: Si, se dice que una mujer de tetas mas grandes será mucho mejor madre.

RINOA: ¡Entonces Vivi tendría que estar con nosotras desde el principio!

CELES: ¡Anda ya! Aun te gano en la proporción altura-peso. Tú te pasas un poco.

RINOA: ¿Y como quieres resolver este asunto, presi?

(Aparición sorpresiva de otra alumna, Terra Bradford, también desnuda y con toalla.)

TERRA: Ah, si estas aquí presi-chan. Que pronto hoy.

CELES: ¡Es Bradford! Eh, Rinu, mira... solo con mirarla no parece de secundaria...

RINOA: Ay, pues si... que tía... pasa de metro ochenta como nada...

(Tras eso entran en la zona Aeris, Yuna, las pequeñas Relm y Kara, y luego la Viera.)

CELES: Nuestra clase esta llena de... semejantes personajes... no deberíamos...

RINOA: Ya, no comparemos tamaño de tetas... algunas nos ganan con mucho, je, je...

KARA: ¿Qué cosa hay que solucionar, chicas?

RITZ: Se supone que la alumna con mayores tetas se quedara con Vivi en su cuarto.

(El rumor corre más que el tren de Corel [FF7], enseguida llegan más chicas desnudas.)

YUFFIE: Porras, las mías apenas superan la media...

RIKKU: ¡No pienso perder en cuestión de forma física, ja!

RYDIA: Je, las tengo mas grandes que Hawwa-chan... aunque por poco.

MARIA: Ay... esto se esta llenando... van a ganarme, jo...

(Las chiquitas Relm y Kara solo pueden aspirar a ganar en años próximos... que caos.)

SARA: Y lo mas raro es que solo estáis en secundaria. Mira que pensar en eso...

BEATRIX: Bueno, tu también. Porras, la que están liando...

TIFA: _¡Esto no puede seguir así! Vivi, nos largamos a la de ya. _

(Por correr, resbala de nuevo para quedar en la postura de hace unos minutos. ¡Alarma!)

CELES: ¡TIFA-SAN! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desnudar a Vivi y traerle a la bañera?

TIFA: Oye presi, que no, yo me le había traído para...

CELES: ¡No puedo creer que intentaras hacerle nada a nuestro tutor! Forzarle por ser un crío. ¡No pienso dejar que estés a su lado ni un minuto más! ¡A ti menos que nadie!

VIVI: _Aaaah... como esto siga así me mandaran con la que tenga tetas mas grandes... _

(Agarra el cetro del Trueno que tiene cerca y conjura el poder del Espíritu del Viento.)

VIVI: _Espíritu elemental que dominas el Viento, escúchame. ¡Zona Huracanada! _

(La delantera de Tifa se infla enormemente como la bolsa de aire del esper Eolo, hala.)

TIFA: ¡Uaaaah!

CELES: ¡Pero que es esto! ¡No parecen reales! ¡Pasan... pasan de talla cien!

RIKKU: ¡Tifa ha GANADO! ¡Wuuuu!

(Y en eso las enormes bolsas de carne petan ruidosamente dejando a todos KO.)

TIFA: ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Esta no te la voy a perdonar! ¡Coge tus cosas, LARGO!

(Ya estaban de vuelta en el cuarto, aunque Garnet no se explicaba el fenómeno.)

VIVI: Pero creí que era mejor vivir aquí... que con ninguna de ellas.

TIFA: ¡Eso no tiene que ver conmigo! ¡Por eso eres un maldito niñato! ¡Canijo, idiota!

GARNET: Tifa, solo fue una broma de críos... sal ya del baño...


	4. cachito 4

Cachito 4:

(Las cinco de la mañana... la jornada de Tifa empieza al despuntar el alba.)

TIFA: ¡Bueno, pues ya me voy!

JEFE: Espera... (teléfono) me dices que tiene gripe... esta epidemia se esta pasando...

TIFA: No pasa nada, yo haré lo suyo.

JEFE: Tifa-san, ¿No se te hará pesado? Aun eres de secundaria, y además chica...

TIFA: ¡Tranqui boss, si hay algo que tengo es salud para regalar!

JEFE: Bueno... Tifa-san es muy amable, ya quisiera yo una hija parecida...

(Pasa por las calles lanzando diarios, los vecinos que la conocen la saludan.)

TIFA: Jobar, que sueño... lo de ayer fue la pera... y encima aun no se me ha quitado... No se cuanto tiempo voy a tener que cargar con estos... melones. Uf, este fardo pesa.

VOZ: ¿Qué tal si te llevo, eh?

(El niño mago ha llegado a su altura flotando sobre su bastón, ella se alucina.)

VIVI: Buena mañana, Tifa-san. Trabajas mucho, y desde bien pronto.

TIFA: El enano... ¡Puede volar!

VIVI: Quería ayudarte con el reparto mañanero. Saldrá mucho más rápido conmigo.

TIFA: Jope, como mola. Ahora si pareces un mago oscuro de los videojuegos... (sube)

VIVI: ¿Ein? Esto no tira. La Flotación solo levanta cosas ligeras... ¿Cuánto pesas?

TIFA: Grrr... ¡Toma! (¡Paf!)

(Ella se larga a pie, y el niño mago en bastón, no ve por donde vuela y otro ¡Paf!)

TIFA: Será lerdo...

(Terminado este suceso sin importancia, Tifa ha vuelto al piso y procede a la ducha.)

TIFA: ¿No le dije que se fuera anoche? Y ahora quiere compensarme, será niñato...

VIVI: (entra) ¡Tifa-san, yo te friego la espalda, venga!

TIFA: ¡AH! ¡No entres cuando estoy yo, enano! (¡Paf!)

VIVI: (ya fuera) Tifa trabaja mucho por las mañanas, y la hice pasar algo horrible ayer. Quiero ayudarla en algo, pero no se que puedo hacer... A ver, probare esto.

(Hace un conjuro de Agua hacia dentro de la ducha y la pobre chica sale surfeando...)

TIFA: ¡Uaaaag! ¡Ven aquí mal bicho! ¡KIAAA!

GARNET: Antes parecía que se lo pasaba bien...

(Ya iba a probar su patada giratoria en el niño. Venga, cambio de escena. La academia.)

VIVI: Nee-chan, Eiko, que fracaso... quizá ser profe SI es demasiado para un niño. No, no puedo seguir así. Tengo que dar lo mejor, igual que hace ella...

QUISTIS: (llega) Ese es el espíritu, Vivi-sensei.

VIVI: ¡Ay, buenos días Trepe-sensei! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

QUISTIS: Bueno, Uzuki-sensei me dejo esta lista de alumnas 'de después de las clases'. A veces Uzuki daba esas clases de apoyo. Los que sacan malas notas se quedan en ella.

VIVI: Ya. ¿Quiénes son esas que sacan notas tan pobres?

(Un rápido vistazo a la lista y descubre a Tifa en ella... le entra un poco la risita.)

VIVI: Puf. Así que Tifa-san es realmente mala en Ingles... aunque lo sospechaba.

QUISTIS: De hecho parece que le gustan esas clases de apoyo... ya estamos en el tercer trimestre, las que saquen muy malas notas van a tener problemas al graduarse.

VIVI: _Vale. Esta parece buena oportunidad para ayudar a Tifa en algo._

(Llega a la clase en cuestión. Tifa, Fiona, Rydia, Terra y Ritz están allí. Discuten.)

RITZ: Bueno, parece que los 'Dork Warriors' ya se han reunido, sensei.

TIFA: ¡A quien llamas 'dork' (imbécil)! Vale, se que no somos buenas para estudiar. Aunque esta es una academia escalonada, así que promocionaríamos automáticamente...

VIVI: Pero si tus notas son tan malas, no le va a sentar nada bien a Uzuki...

TIFA: Grrr, vale. Si estudio mas, todo saldrá bien... saldrá bien...

(Empiezan con un test de diez preguntas, todas se ponen con entusiasmo, o casi.)

RITZ: Ya estoy.

VIVI: ¡Eh, que rápido! A ver. ¡Esto es fantastico, Ritz-san con 9 de 10! Puedes irte.

RITZ: No es por ser tonta... es que me da asco estudiar. No lo aguanto.

RINOA: (llega) ¡Vamos, Ritz! Y a ver si abres los libros alguna vez, que no hace daño.

RITZ: Meh, que más da... vamos a coger a la librera-chan y larguémonos.

FIONA/RYDIA/TERRA: ¡Sensei, esto ya esta!

(El niño profe se queda helado... ninguna llega al 5... y cuando acaba Tifa... bueno, bah.)

VIVI: A ver, empezare la lección otra vez. Al acabar volvéis a hacer el examen.

TIFA: Grrr... _Hasta ahora era Uzuki-sensei el que me daba estas clases..._

VIVI: A ver ahora. ¡Eh, Rydia-san, Terra-san! Habéis sacado 8 de 10. ¡Que bien!

RYDIA: Aun estoy aprendiendo el idioma de aquí, tengo que esforzarme mucho-aru.

VIVI: Si, algo me han contado... veamos con Fiona-san. ¡Son 6 de 10! Es muy justo.

FIONA: Perdón por ser tan tonta, Vivi-sensei... (^_^)

VIVI: Y Tifa... jope, no hay manera... ¡No pasa nada, enseguida se le coge el truco!

TIFA: ¡Aaaag, ya esta bien! Soy una idiota sin remedio, jo...

CITAN: (llega) ¡Vivi-kun! ¿Cómo va la cosa? Anda, si esta aquí Tifa. Hazlo bien, ¿eh?

TIFA: ¡Waaaaa! (Huye)

VIVI: ¡Tifa, espera! ¡Jope, como corre! ¡Flotación!

(Monta en el bastón y echa a flotar detrás de ella, no la alcanza hasta la playa, o así.)

TIFA: Arf... ahora Uzuki-sensei cree que soy una imbécil... ¿Cómo me has cogido?

VIVI: Puf... Este bastón va tan rápido como una bici. No como el Trueno, pero vaya.

TIFA: Eres un cabezón... te dije que me dejaras en paz. No intentes consolarme ahora.

VIVI: Soy tu profesor... y es mi trabajo como mago ayudar al mundo.

TIFA: Pero se me hace raro. ¿Por qué te emperras tanto? Solo eres un niño.

VIVI: Mira, hay alguien a quien admiro mucho... Todos dicen que esta muerto, pero yo se que no es así. Un hombre que podía manejar mil hechizos como quien bate huevos. Mientras viajaba por el mundo salvo incontables personas en desgracia...

(Imagen de flashback. Un hombre encapuchado esta ante Vivi con el cielo nocturno.)

_HOMBRE: ¿Tu eres Vivi, eh? Como has crecido. Quédate este bastón, y hazte fuerte. _

(Vuelta a la realidad, la chica morena ya se ha calmado más.)

VIVI: Por eso quiero ser un gran mago, como el. Si lo consigo, quizá le vuelva a ver...

TIFA: ¡Ah, porras, vale! ¡Todo saldrá bien si estudio mas, espero!

(De vuelta en el piso, la alumna le entrega un papel del examen al chico.)

TIFA: Hala, este va a estar perfecto, te lo digo yo.

VIVI: ¿Ep? Apenas levanta el 5... Aun me queda mucho que pulir...


	5. cachito 5

Cachito 5:

(En el patio de la academia, parece el recreo. El grupito de las Deportistas juega volley.)

FIONA: Ya son cinco días desde que llego Vivi-kun. ¿Qué pensáis de el vosotras?

ROSA: Meh, no esta mal. Es guapo para ser un niño.

SELKIE: Yep, se esta esforzando mucho en el asunto de ser profe y tal.

KAIRI: Pero aun así, el año que viene hay exámenes, ¿Podemos fiarnos de un niño así?

SELKIE: Ni que importara, en esta academia se nos promociona hasta la facultad.

FIONA: A fin de cuentas Vivi solo tiene diez años, hay cosas que no puedes contarle tal que así, por las buenas. Eso no pasaba con Uzuki-sensei. (^_^)

SELKIE: Je, je, mas bien nosotras somos las que deberíamos escuchar SUS problemas.

FIONA: ¡Ji, ji, tu quieres que hagamos de sus 'expertas hermanas grandes'!

(El balón va demasiado lejos, y es Kairi la que tiene que ir a por el.)

KAIRI: Jope, a ver si lanzáis con un poco de estilo, oye... ¿?

VOCES: ¿Vosotras como sus 'expertas hermanas'? ¡No nos hagáis reír, JA!

(La escena se corta con el pánico de las chicas. Cambio hacia la sala de profes.)

QUISTIS: Vivi-sensei, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento para profesor? ¿Ya lo dominas?

VIVI: Aun no. Soy más pequeño que cualquiera en mi clase, así que me tratan como un niño. Todavía nadie se ha propuesto venir a pedirme tutorías en serio ni nada...

QUISTIS: Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer en ese aspecto.

(Entrada en tromba del grupo de antes, llegan a lágrima viva. Los presentes se alarman.)

KAIRI: ¡Vivi-sensei, hay una pelea en el patio!

FIONA: Me han hecho una herida y todo... ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!

VIVI: ¿A quien se le ocurriría montar semejante follón?

Van hacia el patio, y ven una jugada de volley clandestina, Lani [FF9] lanza la pelota a Rosa con tal ángulo que no puede devolverla y cae de morros. Otras chicas las miran.

LANI: ¿Lo entendéis ya? Las nenazas de secundaria sois unas bebes a nuestro lado.

SELKIE: (pataleta) ¡Nooo, nosotras estábamos antes!

VIVI: ¿Quiénes son las que se pegan con mis alumnas? ¡Eso no esta bien!

LANI: Eh, vosotras. Venir aquí un momento.

(Del grupo se adelantan Elena [FF7] y Fuujin [FF8], se arriman al chaval y enseguida...)

LANI: ¡Aaaaah, que mono es! (^_^) ¡Este es el famoso niño profesor del que se habla!

VOCES: ¡Eh, sacarle las manos de encima, viejas brujas!

(Reciben un balonazo de volley en la jeta, se giran para ver quien ha sido el atrevido.)

ALGUIEN: ¡Son Tifa-san y la Presi!

CELES: Esta pista siempre ha sido de las de 2º. ¿Podemos pedir que... desaparezcáis?

LANI: ¿Qué nos has llamado antes, eh?

CELES: Básicamente digo que Vivi-sensei... (¡Paf!) ¡Ug!

TIFA: ¡Quita, presi! Lo que decimos es que por que seáis seniors no podéis mangonear.

LANI: Je. Hablas mucho, pero aun eres una nena. He oído hablar de vosotras dos. Celes Chere y Tifa Lockhart. Solo son de secundaria, pero ya tienen su cierto renombre. Será mejor que hagáis caso a vuestras superiores. ¡Lockhart! Las nenas deberían irse de aquí.

TIFA: GRRR...

LANI: Y además. ¿No creéis injusto que tengáis el monopolio sobre un crío tan mono?

CELES: ¡Quien lo iba a compartir con un puñado de abuelas! Chulear por creerse más...

LANI: ¿A que todavía la vamos a tener hoy? ¡Aquí y ahora!

VIVI: _Que mal, se pegan con las de cursos superiores, yo tendría que pararlas... _

VOZ: Veo que vosotras dos seguís tan vivaces como de costumbre.

(Unos potentes brazos han pescado a Tifa y Celes del cuello, y las coge en alto.)

TIFA: ¡Ah! ¡Es Uzuki-sensei!

CITAN: No me gusta que os peleéis entre vosotras, chicas. Y vosotras fuisteis alumnas mías también, ¿No podéis ser un poco mas maduras hacia las de secundaria?

TIFA: ¡Uzuki-sensei, fueron ellas las que empezaron!

CITAN: Aun si fuera así, la culpa será tuya si das el primer golpe, Tifa-chan.

VIVI: Jo, Uzuki arreglo el asunto en segundos. Que envidia.

CITAN: Bueno, cosas como estas son muy comunes aquí, tranquilo.

(Mas tarde en el vestuario, las afortunadas que vieron a Citan en acción lo comentan.)

KAIRI: Eh, Uzuki lo hizo muy bien con lo de antes, ¿No?

SELKIE: Si, con el si que puedes contar al menos.

GARNET: ¿Ha pasado algo?

TIFA: Meh, que casi nos pegamos con las 'seniors'. Se creerán mucho.

RELM: ¿Otra vez? Si es que no hacéis más que dar problemas.

SELKIE: Vivi-kun no hizo nada, la verdad es quedó como una alpargata...

FIONA: ¿Y que querías? El pobre solo tiene diez años, no hubiera conseguido mucho.

CELES: ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras? ¡Como podéis reíros de Vivi-sensei de esa forma!

KAIRI: Van a llegar los exámenes finales y un profesor con el que puedas contar, pues..

FIONA: Si, yo quiero a alguien que sea guapo y útil también.

TIFA: Anda, venga, que ahora toca volley en el tejado.

SELKIE: Y todo porque esta maldita academia no tiene hueco para mas pistas...

(Una vez están equipadas con shorts de gimnasia, suben al sitio para encontrarse a...)

LANI: Ooooh, ¡Que coin-cidencia! Nos volvemos a ver, pardillas.

TIFA: ¡Eh, son las seniors de la clase D!

LANI: Estamos aquí porque tenemos la hora libre. ¿A que habéis venido vosotras?

TIFA: ¡Veníamos a jugar volley! ¿uh? ¿Qué haces tú en sus garras, Vivi-canijo?

VIVI: Es que su profe de educación física no ha venido y tuve que llenar el hueco...

LANI: De todas formas hemos llegado primero. ¿Por qué no os largáis, Lockhart?

TIFA: ¡Lo habéis hecho adrede! ¡Hay una pista al lado del edificio Galbadia, listas!

LANI: ¿Es todo lo que tenéis que decir, pandilla de nenazas?

SELKIE: ¡No os portáis muy maduramente para ser ya universitarias!

VIVI: _Ay, si no detengo esto se saldrá de madre... pero Uzuki no esta aquí._ ¡ACHUS!

TODAS: ¡Uaaaaah! (bajan faldas)

VIVI: ¡Eh, Tifa, no importa el conflicto, la violencia nunca es el camino! Tendremos un partido entre los dos grupos para resolver el problema. Haréis deporte y no os pegareis.

LANI: Esto pinta interesante. Si nosotras perdemos, nos largaremos de aquí. Sin rencor.

KAIRI: Pero aun así, sois más altas y fuertes. No podemos pensar en ciertos deportes.

LANI: Pues es verdad. Y para el Blitzball [FFX] somos demasiados... vale, lo haremos al Balón Prisionero. Nosotras somos once... os dejamos traer a veintidós de vosotras.

TIFA: ¡Pues de acuerdo! ¡No os vayáis a echar atrás!

LANI: Solo una condición. Si ganamos, Vivi-sensei será nuestro nuevo profesor.

CELES: ¡GRRR!

¡El momento del partido! Yuffie, Rikku y Selphie están con su traje y pompones para animar desde la banda. Sara y Kos-Mos dirigen los artificios, de mientras que Beatrix, Terra, Fran y Harle solo van a mirar. Las veintitantas restantes están ya equipadas.

VOZ: ¡Clase D del campus Jardín de Galbadia VS Clase 2º A del instituto Balamb!

VIVI: _Si perdemos, esas chicas horribles me llevaran... y si ganamos, quizás..._ (¡Paf!)

TIFA: ¡Atento al balón, enano! Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Lanzamiento!

(Le encasqueta un balonazo a una contraria, me parece que la pudo eliminar.)

CELES: Ya esta bien. ¡Acabemos con esto y rescatemos a Vivi!

VIVI: ¡Eh, que no estamos en un combate!


	6. cachito 6

Cachito 6:

(El juez que hace de arbitro [FFTA] aparece para contabilizar los tantos.)

JUEZ: ¡KO confirmado, un punto justo para Lockhart!

FIONA: ¡Ahí te veo Tifa! No hay nadie mejor que tu en casos como este.

SELKIE: ¡Esto va a ser camino de rosas, me encanta! (^_^)

VIVI: Tifa-saaaan... se supone que esto no es una batalla...

TIFA: Y tu estas metiéndote donde no debes. ¡Larga a esconderte en una esquina!

CELES: ¡Venceremos este partido de Balón Prisionero, no importa como!

TIFA: Si. ¡No nos subestimes por ser de secundaria o te arrepentirás amargamente!

LANI: No esta mal, me gustaría decir... pero aun no entendéis. ¡Ese niño será nuestro!

VIVI: _Jo, que chicas mas terribles... y tienen mucha fe en que ganaran. _

LANI: ¡Aquí va, niñatas! ¡TÉCNICA ÚLTIMA!

RINOA: ¡Porras, esta va en serio!

RELM: ¡Esa onee-chan me da miedo...!

AERIS: Yo me voy para atrás. ¡No empujéis!

(Lani dispara, y ni siquiera la lanza fuerte, pero están tan apiñadas que elimina las tres.)

JUEZ: ¡Tres KO confirmados! Un punto justo para la capitana de Galbadia.

TIFA: Tranquilas, no os disculpéis... sabíais que esto podía pasar.

LANI: ¡Y otra vez!

(Esta vez enlaza un combo cuádruple y elimina a Yuna, Lucca, Lenna y Quina. Vaya.)

CELES: ¡Vamos tías! Este partido es importante. ¡No quitéis ojo a la pelota!

YUNA: Es que no hay quien se mueva... esto esta a rebosar.

TIFA: ¡Ooooh, mierda! Ya lo pillo. Tener mucha gente en Balón Prisionero es ¡MALO!

CELES: Entonces el doble de jugadores no es ninguna ventaja. ¡No las piensas, idiota!

LANI: Je, habéis caído en la cuenta. Pero ya es tarde. Niñatas, si os apelotonáis todas en el mismo sitio como una manada de micos, ¡Nunca podréis esquivar mis técnicas!

TIFA: Ya habéis oído. ¡Dispersaros! Lo tuvimos que hacer desde el principio...

LANI: ¿Creíais que no me iba a esperar eso? Tú pareces facilona, ¡Me servirás! (¡Paf!)

KARA: ¡Ack!

VIVI: ¡Kara! Mira que apuntar al cogote, es de cobardes... ¡Pero no les deis la espalda!

LANI: ¡Eres mía, Fynn!

RYDIA: ¿Va a por la librera-chan? No podrá esquivarla de ninguna manera...

(La pobre chilla, nuestra morena favorita usa el comando 'Cubrir' del Paladín en ella.)

MARIA: Ay, Tifa, gracias gracias...

TIFA: Librera, ¿Estas bien? No les des la espalda o volverán a por ti sin dudar.

KAIRI: ¡Hurra por Tifa, que tiene 'Dork Poweeer'!

TIFA: Os voy a enseñar lo que valen las de secundaria. ¡CIELO FINAL!

(Y el pelotazo vuela a velocidad meteórica, solo para caer en su poder de la 'Recogida')

FIONA: Tifa ha disparado a pleno Dork Power... y la ha cazado con una mano...

TIFA: ¡Que os calléis ya con el 'Dork Power', caguen tal!

LANI: Con 'Dork Power' o sin el, es... patético pensar que esa es toda vuestra fuerza... Vuestro grupito de monas no tenia ninguna posibilidad desde el comienzo... ¡Mirad!

(Se deshacen de la ropa de gimnasia y debajo llevan uniforme de un cierto deporte.)

LANI: ¡Somos el equipo deportivo Black Lilties! ¡La gloria del Jardín de Galbadia!

TIFA: Pero los legendarios Lilties [FFCC] no tienen nada de remotamente humano...

SELKIE: Si, hay que ser ignorante para haber llamado así al equipo...

VIVI: Jo, como mola. (aplaude)

LANI: ¡Arg, estas gorilas están hartándome! ¡Fuu, Elena, preparar el golpe Triangulo!

CELES: Vivi-sensei, esas traman algo. Yo me pondré en la defensa.

(Se pone en cabeza del pelotón para defender el resultado, las grita.)

CELES: ¡Vamos, atacar ahora si os atrevéis, viejas! ¡A Celes Chere, delegada de 2º A!

LANI: Me hartas. ¡Toma!

CELES: ¡Waaaaaa!

(Hace una finta y pasa la pelota a Fuujin, esta amaga de nuevo y pasa a Elena, rematan.)

CELES: (¡Paf!) ¡Ag!

KAIRI: ¡Han engañado a la presi como a una novata! Que mal... (¡KO confirmado!)

CELES: Porras, no pude ver ni de donde me venia... ¿Qué especie de tiro es ese?

GARNET: Bueno, pues es un triangulo...

ELENA: ¡Eh, aquí van dos canijas mas! Esto es demasiado fácil.

(Quitan del juego a Margie y a Faris. De alguna forma las enemigas ganan 11/10.)

KAIRI: Ya hemos perdido la ventaja inicial... A este paso nos van a aplastar.

LANI: Je. Ya solo quedan las nenazas y las tortugas. Solo me quedas tú, Lockhart.

FUUJIN: Usa 'esa' técnica entonces.

LANI: No me digas más. ¡Golpe especiaaal...! (salto) ¡LLAMA SOLAR!

TIFA: ¡Uf! Tiene el sol a la espalda, no veo... (¡Paf!) ¡Arg!

LANI: Una victoria es una victoria, la consigas como la consigas. Es nuestra regla.

VIVI: _Esas chicas lo han hecho adrede... han estado siendo unas groseras demasiado. _

(Se empieza a revolver el ambiente alrededor de Vivi... crece el viento... pero ¡Paf!)

TIFA: ¡No salgas con las tuyas, enano! Eres igual que ellas si usas la violencia, ¿No? No hay gloria para quien vence haciendo trampas. Si eres un hombre, lucha limpio.

VIVI: Tifa-san... ahora esto esta en nuestras manos...

ROSA: Rayos. Con Tifa fuera, se puede decir que esto es el fin.

VIVI: ¡No! ¿No la oísteis? Si dais la espalda al rival seréis presa fácil. ¡Debéis fijaros!

FIONA: Ya se me olvidaba, si perdemos se llevaran a Vivi. ¡No puedo dejarlas! ¡2º A!

FRAN: _Mmm. Quizá aun quede esperanza para estas compañeras mías._

MARIA: ¡Eh, las reglas dicen que es falta retener el balón más de cinco segundos!

LANI: ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

RITZ: La librera siempre lee las reglas del día. Ahora haz el favor de darnos el balón.

MARIA: Venga, Rosa-chan, esta es la tuya. Empieza la jugada.

RITZ: _Aunque no podemos ni pasárnosla entre nosotras... _

La mentada lanza un buen tiro, pero muy débil para el estándar de los contrarios. Una la coge, se dispone a hacer migas a la pobre, pero Kairi bloquea con un Resbalón [KH]

SELKIE: ¡Jo, como el Amo de la Llavespada en la tele! Ahora yo. ¡Porrazo Artema!

GARNET: Claro, Selkie es insuperable con una raqueta en las manos...

(Remata en el aire y quita de en medio algunas contrarias. Antes de que toque suelo...)

FIONA: ¡Mía! (atrapa con lazo)

LANI: ¡Eh, no me digas que eso no va contra las reglas del día! Maldita bailarina.

(El juego ya se termina. Al pitido final, ganan 10/3. Todas felices como las perdices.)

LANI: No os iréis de rositas. Aun tengo tiempo, ¡Para un tiro más!

VIVI: ¡Tifa! (bloquea) ¡Ag! _Esta actitud... ¡Es imperdonable! _¡FULGOOOR!

(Lanza el hechizo que abrasa el ambiente, incinerando sus ropas.)

SENIORS: ¡UAAAAH!

RYDIA: ¡Eh, que alucine, Vivi-sensei! ¿Qué técnica es esa-aru? Podías usarla antes.

VIVI: _Ay, después de lo que dije sobre la violencia, voy y se me escapa tal conjuro..._

TIFA: Eh, Vivi-enano. ¿No vas a portarte hoy como el héroe? Te lo mereces.

TODAS: ¡Siiii, hemos vencido a las 'seniors'! ¡Gracias a Vivi!

QUISTIS: (llega) Que chico, cada día se le dan mejor.

CITAN: Aunque aun le queda mucho camino. Parecen más colegas que alumnas...


	7. cachito 7

Cachito 7:

(¡La ciudad de Townsville...! eh, digo... una mañana soleada en la Academia Squeenix.)

GARNET: ¡Fua! No se tarda nada en calentarse patinando así, ¿Eh?

VIVI: Y tu que lo digas, Garnet-san.

TIFA: Eh, vosotros dos, menos cascar y más trotar. ¡Que llegaremos tarde!

FIONA: (llega) ¡Vivi-kun! Buenos días a todos.

KAIRI: ¡De mi parte también, Vivi-sensei!

VIVI: ¡Anda, si son Fiona-san y Kairi-san! Pues buenos días.

RIKKU/RELM/KARA: ¡Buenos días Vivi-sensei!

VIVI: _Que bien, si me saludan todas por la mañana, es que ya me van aceptando mas. Si esto sigue bien, ser profesor titular y Guerrero Mágico será más fácil de lo pensado. _

(Dentro ya de la clase, el chico imparte sus lecciones de Ingles como el que más.)

VIVI: A ver, quien me puede hacer la traducción de esto... Quizá Fiona-san.

FIONA: ¡QUE! ¡Solo por que te dirigí la palabra en la entrada! Que malo eres Vivi.

CELES: Vivi-sensei, si quiere alguien que sepa traducir a la perfección...

RELM: No vale, la presi es una Media, japonesa con otra cosa.

CELES: ¡De que vas, ignorante! ¡Soy japonesa de pura sangre, ni lo dudes!

(En el despacho del dire, la señorita Trepe le informa de los progresos del niño mago.)

FUSOYA: O sea, que Vivi-kun lo esta haciendo mejor de lo que creía.

QUISTIS: Si señor director. Se lleva bien con la clase y les enseña de maravilla. No te esperarías eso de alguien con diez años. Como su guía, debo admitirle como titular.

FUSOYA: Que bueno. Entonces pensare en colocarle como tal de Abril en adelante.

(El viejo baja de la tarima y va a estrechar la mano a la rubia, se choca con... ya sabéis.)

FUSOYA: Has hecho un buen trabajo, Trepe-san. ¿uh? ¿Dónde te has metido?

QUISTIS: Aquí arriba, señor... (^_^)

FUSOYA: Pero hay una condición. Le pondré otra tarea, adecuada al alguien como el...

(El mencionado esta por el pasillo, escoltado por Fiona y Selkie. Ve a las otras clases.)

VIVI: Las demás clases están trabajando durísimo. No se que pretenden.

SELKIE: Ah, eso. Es que se acercan los exámenes de fin de trimestre para secundaria.

FIONA: Es para el siguiente lunes, Vivi-kun. Tienen que darse prisa.

VIVI: Entonces... ¡Los de 2º A también tienen que hacerlos, no podéis vaguear!

SELKIE: Je, je, nuestra academia es escalonada, así que no importa mucho...

FIONA: Sobre todo los de 2º A... siempre quedamos últimos, ya nos hicimos la idea.

VIVI: ¡Pero como es posible! (0_0) ¿Y que es ese trofeo o algo de la vitrina?

(Ve nada menos que un Cáliz de Cristal [FFCC]. Le explican que será para el primero.)

VIVI: _Jope, así que 2º A siempre son los últimos... tengo que hacer algo. Seria bonito llevarse el trofeo. Pero no se si es posible para mi clase. ¿No habrá magia para esto? _

QUISTIS: (llega) Vivi-sensei. El director me ha entregado esto para ti.

VIVI: Suena a algo grave. Vienes muy seria... A ver. ¿? ¡ES MI TAREA FINAL!

(El pobre ya piensa desvaríos, como matar un monstruo maligno o resistir un 'Última'.)

VIVI: 'Querido Vivi-kun. Si los de 2º A no son los últimos en los exámenes finales, me veré en el honor de admitirte como profesor titular'. Del director Fusoya Lunarian.

QUISTIS: Que no sean últimos...

VIVI: ¡Jua, jua, parece que me ha tocado algo fácil y todo! _En que estará pensando... _

SELKIE: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, que es eso que llevas! ¿Qué dice de ser un titular?

VIVI: ¡Eh, no espiéis! _Venga, tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera..._

(De vuelta en clase, el niño profesor esta hecho un manojo de nervios, pero se explica.)

VIVI: ¡A ver, clase! Hoy tendremos una sesión extra de estudio intensivo. Si somos los últimos de nuevo sucederá algo horrible... _Para mi al menos..._ ¡Así que a esforzarse!

RIKKU: ¡Sensei, yo tengo una buena sugerencia! ¡Una sesión de YAKYUKEN!

VIVI: _¿Un método de estudio con béisbol? _Va, podéis probar. Os dejare solas un rato.

TIFA: ¡VIVI! ¿Pero tú tienes idea de lo que es el Yakyuken? ¡No, soltarmeee...!

('Yakyu' se refiere al béisbol en japonés, eso es lo que le ha despistado... sale de clase.)

VIVI: Hablando de, aquí están los archivos académicos de mi alumnado. Veamos.

(Hace un pase mágico y la grafica aparece con las caritas de sus alumnas al lado.)

VIVI: Hawwa, Aeshtar, la presi, Fynn-san, Yuna-san, Gainsborough-san y Garnet-san se salvan de la quema... todas las demás son mediocres... ah, y los Dork Warriors...

(Nada podía preparar al chico para lo que le esperaba dentro del aula... entra y...)

VIVI: ¡WAAA! ¿QUE ES ESTO?

(Algunas estaban en camisa, pero las Dork Warriors estaban en bragazas y sostén...)

RIKKU: ¡Si no puedes responder, te debes quitar una prenda! Así va el Yakyuken.

*******************************************************

AUTOR: Eso es verdad... podéis googlear para encontrar juegos flash muy 'atrevidos'.

YAMI-AUTOR: Eres un salido.

*******************************************************

TERRA: ¡Dork Warriors, vamos a practicar nuestra pose! ¡Kia!

VIVI: _Waaa...pero que gente mas liberal... que mal pinta esto... Me echaran del país, seré un fracaso como profesor... y como mago oscuro... que horror... _

RIKKU: ¿Quieres participar sensei?

VIVI: No gracias... _Ah, ya se... la magia prohibida... que vuelve al usuario tres veces mas inteligente por tres días. _La pega es que se vuelven GAGAs en cosa de un mes...

TIFA: (a medio vestir) ¡Quieto! ¡Me caguen tal, no digas esas cosas!

VIVI: ¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

TIFA: ¿Qué pasa contigo ahora? ¡No pienses locuras! Deja de confiar en la magia para meras chorradas. ¡Si alguien se entera te deportaran a tu país de nuevo, recuerda!

VIVI: Pero si somos la peor clase no podré ser profesor ni un buen mago...

TIFA: Eh, mira. (saca notas) Hasta yo me estoy matando. ¿No eras tu el que decía eso de 'la clave es el coraje'? Si no le pones ganas, me daría pena por tus alumnos...

(El niño mago se ha llevado una bronca, y en el patio piensa en su egoísmo.)

VIVI: Ya se, sellare mi magia hasta que el embrollo acabe. ¡Mmm... SILENCIO!

(Ya esta, durante esos días será normal. En la Gran Bañera parece haber reunión.)

GARNET: Vaya, si los Dork Warriors están aquí. ¡Tifa, hay noticias! Hay un rumor en la academia de que la clase que quede la última en este año será...

TIFA: ¿Qué? ¡Disuelta! Pero eso es de locos...

GARNET: El abue... digo, el director se veía muy cabreado. Es por nuestra culpa.

RINOA: Y peor, la gente realmente tonta quedara atrás. ¡Quizá deba repetir primaria!

(La estampa de repetir los cursos de primaria es horrible hasta para los Dork Warriors.)

TIFA: _Vivi dijo algo esta mañana, no se si será eso la 'cosa horrible' que nos pasara... _

TERRA: Que mal, y nosotras somos las que estamos hundiendo la clase en el fango.

RYDIA: ¡Pero aunque nos salgan callos estudiando ahora no lo haremos para el lunes!

RITZ: Si hemos llegado a esto, quizá nos convenga buscar aquella 'cosa'.

FIONA: ¿Qué es?

RITZ: El rumor sobre un libro encantado que potencia la mente del lector, en la Isla.

RINOA: Ritz, por favor, eso es una leyenda urbana. Hay gente rarita, pero de ahí a eso.

TIFA: _Espera un poco, Vivi es un mago, el SI que existe, quizá no sea solo leyenda._

FIONA: ¿Qué pasa?

TIFA: ¡Todos, derechos a la Isla Daguerreo!

Se adjuntan los Dork Warriors: Dork Black Tifa, Dork Yellow Fiona, Dork Pink Terra, Dork Green Rydia y Dork Red Ritz. Mas un añadido, el pobre Vivi en pijama.

RINOA: Se dice que los niveles mas bajos están llenos de trampas. Tener cuidado.

TIFA: _Vivi, esa es la tuya. Si nos pasa algo sálvanos con magias o algo._

VIVI: _Ah, las magias... digamos que me las he... sellado._

TIFA: ¡QUEEEEEE!


	8. cachito 8

Cachito 8:

(Mientras todos duermen, los Dork Warriors se la juegan para pillar el libro mágico.)

RITZ: La isla Daguerreo fue establecida durante la edad de oro de los RPG, al igual que la propia Academia. Es la más grande en nuestro mundo... durante la Segunda Guerra de las Consolas muchos manuales y guías fueron puestos aquí como monumento. Y ya que la colección seguía creciendo, se hicieron planes para añadir mas plantas subterráneas.

VIVI: ¡Esto esta repleto de libros! Es como poco alucinante.

RITZ: Este es el sótano 3 de la Isla Daguerreo. Se supone que los de secundaria no les es permitido ir más adentro. Para evitar robos se han instalado...

VIVI: ¡Eh, este de aquí es muy difícil de encontrar!

(Al moverle de su sitio una flecha salio disparada... para ser cogida al vuelo por Terra.)

RITZ: …Un montón de trampas, iba a decir. Tener cuidado.

RYDIA: Esto parece sacado de un castillo de videojuego.

TIFA: ¡Estáis de broma! ¡Podías haber muerto en una de esas!

RITZ: (al talkie) Aquí Ritz. Hemos pasado el sótano 3.

VIVI: ¿Pero por que hemos venido aquí abajo? (pausa) ¿Qué? ¿Para un libro mágico?

GARNET: Pues algo así, venga, ayúdanos Vivi-sensei...

VIVI: Tifa... ¿No me decías que no hiciéramos trampas relacionadas con la magia?

TIFA: Es una emergencia, así que ahórrate el sermón, porfa. Si no, algo horrible pasara.

VIVI: _¿Quizá se enteraron de lo de mi tarea final? Ahora quieren ayudarme, ay... _

FIONA: Eh, Ritz-chan, ¿Cuánto nos queda, eh?

RITZ: Me encargue de coger este mapa de la guarida de profes. Ahora estamos aquí. Si vamos al sótano 11 y nos metemos por este pasillo, deberíamos encontrarnos el libro.

TIFA: Buf, parece que nos vamos a tirar unas 4 horas ida y vuelta. Ahora son las... siete.

FIONA: O sea que deberíamos llegar a tiempo para ir a la camita. Mañana hay clases.

TIFA: ¡Bien, así la clase no se disolverá! _Ni harta de coca-cola voy a repetir primaria. _

(Siguen descendiendo sótanos. Llegan a uno sin suelo, hay que andar por los estantes.)

TIFA: Jope, esto es condenadamente grande... como vamos a encontrar un solo libro...

VIVI: ¿Se supone que hay que andar encima de los estantes? A quien se le ocurre...

FIONA: Esto se ve muy alto... si te caes te puedes partir la crisma...

RITZ: ¡Cuidado con esa plancha!

FIONA: (crac) ¡Waaaaaa! (¡Zas!)

(La chica Clavate ha usado su látigo de gimnasia como cuerda a lo Indy Jones.)

VIVI: Hala, que látigo mas útil te has traído, Fiona-san. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

FIONA: Me le dio Trepe-sensei con mi primer trofeo de gimnasia. Le llevo a menudo.

VIVI: ¡Ah, el estante se nos va encima!

(Rydia se les quita de encima con el comando-Patada del Monje, Terra recoge libros.)

RYDIA: Quizá seamos penosas estudiando, pero nadie nos ganaría en un combate.

FIONA: ¿Eso también va por mí? Pero me preocupo por Vivi-sensei...

VIVI: _¿Qué narices son estas chicas? Ese movimiento de antes... no era humano..._

TIFA: Naaa, pierde cuidado. El enano va a mi ritmo cada mañana. No hay nada que...

GARNET: ¡Eh, que Vivi se va a despeñar!

TIFA: (le recoge) _¿Qué te pasa hoy, canijo? Me estas dando vomitera con verte. _

VIVI: _Es que mis habilidades atléticas se debían al refuerzo mágico... _

TIFA: _¡AAAAG, resulta que este mocoso se ha vuelto un inútil total! Por que le traje..._

GARNET: Tifa, considerando que dijiste lo mucho que odias los niños, le tratas bien.

TIFA: ¡Y que quieres que yo le haga! ¡Este inútil se ha quedado sin ma...! _¡ARG! _

GARNET: ¿Sin que?

TIFA: _¡Mierdaaa, no puedo irme de la lengua! ¡No tenia que haberle traído!_

_RINOA: Hay una zona de descanso ahí delante, así que podéis sacar los bocatas._

RYDIA: ¡Ya era año, he esperado mucho-aru! Es como estar en un picnic-aru.

TERRA: (ñam) En las montañas de Mobliz [FF6] había árboles gigantes y tal. Aru.

VIVI: Eh, Tifa. Lo he notado desde que entramos. Esta zona no es normal. He sentido un poder etéreo enorme. Y no ha podido ser mi magia, ya sabes...

TIFA: ¿No será el libro ese?

FIONA: ¿Qué estáis murmurando vosotros dos? Sois sospechosos.

GARNET: Se llevan muy bien hoy... será por que Vivi se mete a la cama de Tifa.

TIFA: ¡Garnet! ¡Este tipo siempre se me escurre sin permiso!

VIVI: Aun así, Tifa-san se parece mucho a mi hermana. Huelen igual y todo.

Por toda respuesta, le encasqueta un bocata en la bocaza para callarle. Tras una ligera discusión, avanzan por un precipicio de estantes, un lago, y hasta un conducto de aire.

TIFA: Ritz-chan, a ver si nos dices cuando llegamos...

RITZ: Solo un poco mas. Es algo que quedara en los anales de los Dork Warriors que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Venga, el libro esta al final de ese conducto.

(Abren la plancha y llegan a un espacio abierto con un altar muy majestuoso.)

RYDIA: ¡Wuuu, esto ya lo había visto, en la Pleitechion en casa de Bartz [FF5]!

TERRA: Se me parece a la habitación donde mora el jefe final o algo.

TIFA: Y pensar que una cosa así estaba debajo de la Academia. Que mundo este.

VIVI: ¡Mirar, ese es el libro! ¡No puedo creerlo, el legendario Tomo Artema [FF2]!

TIFA: ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa funciona de verdad?

VIVI: ¡Que si funciona! ¡Es un texto que enseña a superar el nivel de la magia Última! Es verdad que te proporciona un +7 en Inteligencia solo con poseerlo, pero no es tan...

GARNET: Vivi-kun parece entender de estas cosas... ¡Vamos por el!

VIVI: ¡Quietaaas! ¡Un libro tan poderoso debe de tener alguna trampa alrededor...!

(El suelo se abre y caen en un hoyo no muy profundo, con un... tablero de Twister.)

TIFA: ¿De que va esto? Tiene silabas en cada círculo...

(Y entonces, aparición rimbombante del enorme Gear del viejo Bal, Calamity [XG].)

CALAMITY: ¡Jo, jo, jo, si queréis llevaros el libro deberéis superar mi prueba!

TODAS: ¡WAAAAA!

CALAMITY: Primera pregunta. ¿Cuál es la traducción inglesa de 'dificil'?

VIVI: Calmaros. Parece que si respondemos, nos dejara escapar. ¡Pulsad las teclas!

FIONA: Pero sensei, no se si nos acordamos del vocabulario...

VIVI: ¡No os lo puedo decir yo, seria hacer trampa!

(Pulsan las silabas de 'dif-fi-cult', pero la mole esa no ha terminado.)

CALAMITY: Pregunta dos. ¿Cuál es la traducción de 'Corte Cruzado'?

VIVI: ¡Venga, Tifa, ya sabes que es eso que hace zas, zas y ras!

TIFA: ¡Hasta yo se eso, enano!

CALAMITY: Pregunta tres. ¿Cuál es la traducción de 'beisbol'?

TERRA: Venga, si nos estuvimos dedicando a eso durante la clase.

Pulsan las silabas acertadas, pero no pueden soltar los botones hasta el final. Empieza a parecer un verdadero juego de Twister... se les acaban las extremidades, y el tiempo.

CALAMITY: Ultima pregunta. ¿Cuál es la traducción inglesa de 'Monje'?

FIONA: Ah, ya la tengo. ¡Tifa, préstame la pierna un momento!

(Pulsa la silaba 'mon', se estira para pulsar la letra 'k', y Tifa resbala en la silaba 'key'.)

FIONA: ¿? ¿Mon... key?

CALAMITY: ¡Es incorrecto! ¡Desaparecer!

(El robot gigante machaca el suelo del Twister y las chicas caen a lo desconocido...)

RYDIA: ¡Tifa, eres una monaaaaaa...!


	9. cachito 9

Cachito 9:

(Afuera del complejo, Maria y Rinoa acaban de perder contacto con el resto.)

RINOA: ¡Eh, que pasa ahí abajo...! ¡Arg, ahora que hacemos...!

MARIA: Tendríamos que llamar a alguien. ¡Pero todos duermen a esta hora!

(A la mañana siguiente, quedan dos días para el examen mortal... y en lo mas hondo...)

TIFA: Ay... donde estamos, no veo nada...

TERRA: Ya me acuerdo. El robot ese nos echo aquí después de fallar la prueba...

(Están en una cueva iluminada, el agua les rodea, y estantes de libros llenan el paisaje.)

TERRA: ¡Que alucine! Caer desde tan alto. Se supone que bajo tierra no habría luz...

RITZ: Puede que sea... ¡La legendaria Biblioteca Perdida [FF5]! Aunque esta bajo tierra esta llena de una luz calida y documentos inapreciables... es el paraíso de los lectores.

GARNET: Eso es bueno...

RITZ: Por supuesto, nadie que haya podido encontrarla volvió para contarlo...

FIONA: ¡Eso es malo! No veo como saldremos de aquí.

RYDIA: ¿Y que haremos entonces-aru? El examen es pasado mañana, no llegaremos.

TIFA: ¡NO! ¡Si no llegamos... pero el maldito robot esta esperándonos! Ayyy...

VIVI: ¿Qué te paso en el hombro? La herida parece seria. ¿Fue cuando nos caímos?

TIFA: No es nada. No me había dado ni cuenta.

VIVI: No se como saldrá, pero probare magia blanca... ¿? _Porras, es verdad, el sello..._

RITZ: Esto pinta mal. No parece haber nada usable para escalar otra vez para arriba. Me parece que Rinu y Maria ya tendrían que haber llamado o pedido ayuda, pero no se...

VIVI: _Jo, si pudiera usar magia saldría de aquí con mi bastón. Pero ahora debo hacer del líder, es mi responsabilidad. Soy el profesor, así que tengo que mostrar esperanza. _

(Les suelta un discurso muy bonito, pero no convence tanto como esperaba.)

RYDIA: ¿Ponernos a empollar aquí abajo? ¡Cuánto optimismo-aru!

FIONA: Gracias Vivi-kun... nos metimos en este embrollo por mi culpa. Y la de Tifa. Y ni siquiera pudimos hacernos con el libro mágico. No se que puedo decir.

VIVI: ¡Para nada, si estudias fuerte ahora, todo saldrá bien sin libro ni pamplinas!

TERRA: Yep, si nos ponemos a estudiar ahora igual sacamos 10 puntos mas o así.

RITZ: Parece que no nos estancaremos si usamos estos libros... a ver, este es de mate...

RYDIA: ¡Je, je, pero antes... a buscar manduca, chicas!

VIVI: ¡Eh, pero no os larguéis ahora! (¡fooom!) ¿? Ah, es el contador. Como aparece en el momento del alba, ya será el sábado por la mañana. Solo dos días más, parece.

(En el aula de 2º A, Rikku parece haber reunido a la peña para darles noticias.)

CELES: ¿QUE? ¡Vivi-sensei será despedido si los de 2º A no salen del ultimo puesto...! ¡Rikku-san, por que no me has contado antes sobre algo tan IMPORTANTE!

RIKKU: Auuu... es que me dijo que no contara nada...

CELES: De cualquier forma, tenemos que estudiar en serio y sacar nuestra clase 2º A de la última posición, y me refiero a todas, ¡Hasta las que ya ni se molestaban!

YUFFIE: Parece que no hay salida... es la presi y tal.

CELES: El mayor problema es Tifa y esas 4 mendrugas, si sacan mas de un 0 patatero...

RINOA: ¡Eh, atención la parroquia! ¡Vivi-sensei y las Dork Warriors han volado!

CELES: (x_x) Estamos fritos... perdidos, os digo...

(El tiempo ha pasado que es una barbaridad... los encerrados están dando una clase.)

VIVI: ¿Alguien sabe ya la respuesta? Dime, Fiona.

TERRA: ¿No se os hace raro? Las circunstancias son en exceso convenientes para estar atrapados bajo tierra. No solo son lo libros, sino toda la comida, con cocina incluida...

RYDIA: Ya, esto se ha vuelto muy cómodo-aru.

(Garnet y Ritz toman la poca luz del sol que entra allí mientras repasan.)

RITZ: Calentito y rodeada de libros, no me importaría estar aquí para siempre.

VIVI: ¡Venga, que no se os olvide repasar!

FIONA: (huele) _Parece que no me ha venido bien la mugre acumulada de dos días._

RYDIA: ¡Eh, Fiona-aru! ¿Dónde te vas ahora?

FIONA: Ah, eso, es que es algo... de chicas, ya sabes.

RYDIA: Ah, ya lo pillo. ¡Ni me acordaba! Venga, te acompaño. (Ahuecan)

VIVI: _Mmm. Los libros no parecen estar dañados, y eso que han estado a remojo... ¡Eh, el contador de mi sello ha bajado otra vez! Bien, mañana ya podré usar magia. _

(Trata de buscar a las chicas y las encuentra bajo una cascada, bien desnudas, claro.)

RYDIA: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun se ha vuelto un pervertido! (^_^)

(Terra le engancha en el aire, solo ella usa toalla. Las demás aun no tapan sus cosas.)

FIONA: Vivi-kun, se te ha puesto la cara como una gamba. ¡Que mono!

VIVI: ¡Auuug, suelta!

RYDIA: Ya tiene diez años, al fin y al cabo. ¿No te gustan las chicas desnudas-aru?

TERRA: No pareció importarle mucho aquella vez en la Gran Bañera.

VIVI: _Jo, se están burlando de un profesor..._

RYDIA: ¿Quieres decir que ya tiene edad? ¡Eh, Vivi, si quieres tetas aquí tienes, je, je!

VIVI: ¡UN CABALLERO INGLES NO QUERRÍA VER CHICAS DESNUDAS!

AMBAS: ¡Buaaa, sensei, eres un grosero!

VIVI: ¡ARG, me largo! (pues eso)

FIONA: Se fue. Que pena, yo quería chincharle un poco más.

RYDIA: Je, que no querría verlas, dice. Un caballero ingles hasta la medula.

(El niño ha corrido tanto que llega hasta una laguna, allí se esta bañando Tifa. Jope.)

TIFA: ¿Qué crees que haces Vivi-enano?

VIVI: ¡Ah, nada! ¡No estaba mirando ni nada parecido! ¡No soy mirón!

TIFA: Si solo eres un canijo. No podría importarme menos que mires.

VIVI: Eh, Tifa, la venda. Se te ha deshecho. Tendría que ponerte un recambio.

TIFA: Ya ves, he sido un marimacho desde que puedo recordarlo, así que aguanto bien.

VIVI: _Se hizo la herida por salvarme. Incluso vino a esta biblioteca para sacar la clase del ultimo puesto y que no me despidan... _Bueno, lo siento por ser tan inútil...

TIFA: Te he metido en este lío aunque no tenías nada que ver. No queremos retrasarnos.

VIVI: Ah, tú te refieres a repetir curso o algo así... no es para tanto.

TIFA: La verdad es, nuestra clase será disuelta si no la sacamos del último lugar en este examen final, y tendríamos que repetir los cursos de primaria otra vez...

VIVI: Eh, me parece que has oído campanas, pero... (cuchichea)

TIFA: ¡QUE! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera metido en esta trampa mortal! ¡Arg!

(Le falla el brazo y se desploma sobre el chiquillo, dejándole más rojo que antes.)

TIFA: Perdona, me ha vuelto el calambre... ¿Pero que tienes? ¡Estas rojo de fiebre!

VIVI: Tifa, la toalla...

TIFA: ¡Sin peros! A ver, déjame ver esa frente. Es serio.

GARNET: (llega) ¡TIFA! ¡Hay problemas en esa zona, son Rydia y Fiona!

VIVI: _Salvado por... vale, no es una campana, pero anda que... _

(En cuanto llegan al claro, ven que el maldito Gear de antes ha cazado a Fiona.)

FIONA: ¡Vivi-kun, ayuda! ¡Sacarme de aquí!

VIVI: ¿? Es el Gear de antes... ¡Ha debido caer detrás nuestro!

(Oh, un maligno cliffhanger. Eso es todo hasta el próximo cachito.)


	10. cachito 10

Cachito 10:

FIONA: ¡Waaaaaa, Vivi-kun, sálvame!

(Vale, ese maldito Gear ya ha provocado bastantes cliffhangers. Todos a por el.)

VIVI: ¡No te metas con mis alumnas! ¡Aunque seas un cacho de hierro, no te perdonare!

TIFA: ¿Qué haces?

VIVI: ¡Fuerzas cósmicas, enviarme ayuda! ¡Meteoro!

(Pausa incomoda. Todos, hasta el robot se han quedado así (0_0)

RYDIA: ¿Dijo... Meteoro?

VIVI: _Ah, porras... el contador todavía no ha bajado a cero..._

CALAMITY: ¡Jo, jo, jo, no saldréis de aquí con vida! ¡Se tardarían tres días en escapar!

RITZ: ¡Pero entonces nunca llegaremos a tiempo del examen!

VIVI: ¡No os rindáis! Mientras tenga el bastón, puedo usar magias para... (¡Paf!)

TIFA: ¿De que hablas enano? A ver si vas a tener fiebre de verdad.

RYDIA: Pero lo del Meteoro...

TIFA: ¡Arg, no es nada, olvídalo! Pero no podemos, ni debemos rendirnos. ¡Eh, bicho! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí antes del examen de mañana, pase lo que pase!

VIVI: Ay Tifa, sabía que lo hacías también por mí...

TIFA: ¡Pues no! Venga, hay que buscar una salida mientras huimos del monstruo.

RITZ: No me lo digas dos veces. ¡Pero mirar, en el cuello del robot, es el libro!

(Aja, es el mismo Tomo Artema, lo lleva atascado en los reactores traseros.)

VIVI: _Claro, cuando el robot se cayo, debió quedar ahí atascado junto a el._

RITZ: ¡No nos iremos sin ese libro! ¡Rydia, Terra, Fiona!

RYDIA: Vale. ¡Voy a enseñarle lo que puede hacer el club del Blitz [FF6]!

Salta y le encaja un Machaque en el brazo que le hace soltar a la chica Clavate. Terra salta a continuación y la coge, no sin que haya lanzado su látigo para enlazar el libro.

TERRA: Definitivamente, los Dork Warriors son los mejores atletas.

FIONA: ¡Guay, he enlazado el libro a la primera, que ilu!

RITZ: ¡Busquemos un atajo a la superficie mientras esta distraído!

(Garnet ha ido a por las ropas del grupo, y se reúne con ellos mientras el niño piensa.)

VIVI: _Si tuviera mi poder podría salir de aquí volando. Pero si alguien mas se entera de que soy mago me deportaran a casa... ¡No tengo otra que correr como todos! _

CALAMITY: Ya os lo he dicho. ¡No encontrareis jamás una salida!

FIONA: ¡Por que tú lo digas! ¡Buuuuuh! (lengua)

RITZ: ¡Mirar, hay algo detrás de la cascada! La placa tiene inscrita una pregunta.

TIFA: ¿Cuál es el pasado del verbo 'read'? ¡A que demonios viene eso ahora!

(Mientras Rydia termina de darle una patada voladora al Gear, le viene inspiración.)

RYDIA: Esa me la se-aru. ¡La respuesta es 'read' también-aru!

(La puerta se abrió milagrosamente y entran a la zona detrás de la cascada.)

FIONA: No me digas que ha sido por el poder del libro mágico.

RYDIA: Tu lo has dicho, parece que me vino la respuesta solo con agarrarlo-aru.

(Se encuentran una escalera de caracol gigante que sube por dentro de una torre.)

GARNET: Jope, que bestia. ¿Es posible subir tantas escaleras?

(Pero el robot gigante no se ha rendido y las sigue hacia arriba con sus propulsores.)

TIFA: ¡Ese bicho pesado aun nos sigue!

CALAMITY: Es inútil. ¡Más os vale devolver ese libro a su sitio!

FIONA: Se que me repito, pero ahí va. ¡Tus muelas! ¡Buuuuuuh!

RITZ: Eh, otra pared con pregunta, es de mates esta vez. ¿Cuál es el valor de X?

TERRA: Déjame. Son 45 grados exactamente. (clac)

VIVI: ¡Abrió! ¿Bradford-san también? Pero si es una Dork Warrior...

(De momento han ido acertando todas las preguntas-puerta, aun con el robot detrás.)

VIVI: ¡Esto es alucinante Dork Warriors, que bien vais!

RYDIA: Hasta Tifa y Fiona las han acertado. ¡Este libro es mágico de verdad!

TIFA/FIONA: ¡Jope, perdón por ser tan tontas! ¡Duuuh!

(Ya no queda mucho, pero la pelirroja tuvo que dar un tropezón y desmorrarse.)

RITZ: ¡Ack! (¡Plam!) Me he cogido el pie en esa raíz...

VIVI: ¿No te has hecho herida ni nada, Ritz-chan?

RITZ: Iros sin mi. Vivi-sensei, mientras tengáis el libro escaparemos a nuestro castigo.

VIVI: Eso no puede ser Ritz-chan. Venga, que yo te cargo encima.

(Lo intenta, pero el chiquillo no puede con alguien 1,5 veces mas... grande que el.)

TERRA: Déjamela a mi-aru. Terra-san puede con todo.

(Siguen subiendo y contestando preguntas. No se si empezáis a notar el patrón.)

RITZ: Pero que... mi móvil ya tiene algo de cobertura. ¡Pediré refuerzos a la superficie!

VIVI: Mirar aquello. ¡Es un ascensor! ¿Pero que hace aquí algo como eso?

TIFA: No preguntes y entra. ¡Derechos a la superficie!

(Al meterse toda la jauría de chicarronas el aparato no puede por menos que pitar.)

ASCENSOR: Bip, el ascensor lleva sobrepeso.

TODOS: ¡Waaaaaa!

RYDIA: ¡Hemos comido demasiado estos días-aru!

GARNET: A mi no me mires. ¿Qué dices de Tifa o de Terra?

RITZ: Tiene el espacio, pero no la potencia... ¡Fiona-chan, dime cuanto pesas ahora!

FIONA: ¡Ag, que se yo! Lo único que hice fue empollar como una campeona...

TIFA: Eh, quietas. ¡Soltar todo lo que llevéis, hasta la ropa! Si saco el brazo ya no pita.

TERRA: Si, tenemos que descargar peso. Soltarlo todo, chicas.

Se liberan de todas las cosas, incluyendo ropas, pero el trasto no quiere. El pobre niño no sabe si poder mirar o no... y el famoso Calamity les ha dado alcance de una vez.

RYDIA: ¡Esto no funciona-aru! ¡Pero ya no queda nada, tan solo...!

CALAMITY: Jo, jo, jo. ¡Ya os tengo, prepararos!

TIFA: ¿Vivi?

VIVI: ¡Yo me salgo! ¡Por favor, volver a la superficie y hacer bien el examen! _Cuidare de mis alumnas... ¡Aunque no tenga magia, sigo siendo su profesor! _¡Eh, ven por mí!

CALAMITY: ¡Jua, jua, jua, tienes agallas chiquillo! ¿Ep?

(La chicarrona morena le ha metido de nuevo en el ascensor y agarra el maldito libro.)

TIFA: Nuestro examen final es también el tuyo, ¡Para que seas finalmente un profesor! ¿Qué sentido tiene que lo hagamos si no estas allí? ¡No te hagas el chulo, enano! ¡Kia!

(Lanza el libraco a la jeta del robot y le desequilibra, haciendo que caiga.)

CALAMITY: ¡UUURRRG!

RITZ: ¡Por fin, este trasto tira para arriba!

VIVI: Pero... lo del libro... pudimos haberlo conseguido...

GARNET: Bof, es domingo por la mañana, según mis cálculos.

TERRA: ¡Tías, la idea de la Isla Daguerreo ha sido terrorífica-aru!

(El ascensor toca un ¡Ding! Y entonces todas se salen de la lata de sardinas esa.)

FIONA: ¡Por ahora, estad contentas de que ya estemos fuera!

RITZ: Es pronto para celebrar... con la perdida del libro...

TIFA: _La carrera de profesor, y de mago, de Vivi cuelga de un hilo... pero no lo saben._

(Tiempo hasta el examen... 15 horitas. A ver que se inventan los Dork Warriors.)


	11. cachito 11

Cachito 11:

(El día del examen. Y la hora. El resto de 2º A esta ya poniéndose en sus sillas.)

CELES: ¡Ya esta sonando el timbre! ¿Dónde pu****s están esas cinco mendrugas?

KARA: ¡No han llegado! ¡Se acabo, es el fin...!

BEDEL: Eh, chicas, va a empezar el examen, iros sentando.

CELES: A este paso, esas cinco estúpidas van a sacar cero patatero. Las Dork Warriors son tontas por naturaleza, pero esto va a ser devastador para nuestra media. Si eso pasa realmente seremos la clase del último puesto... y a Vivi-sensei le despedirán. ¡Ya esta, chicas, cuento con que saquéis 15 puntos más de lo que soléis! ¡Cada una!

YUNA: Pfff, ya, ya, cuenta con ello...

SELKIE: Eh, no veo tampoco a las chicas del Club de la Biblio.

KAIRI: ¡Uaaah, estamos perdidas, perdidaaaas...! (x_x)

(Y cuando nadie lo esperaba, se produjo el milagro... las nueve ausentes llegaron.)

TIFA: ¡Uf, perdón por llegar tarde! ¡Las Dork Warriors han aparecido!

RYDIA: Y encima llegamos tarde por quedarnos a estudiar hasta las tantas.

TIFA: ¡Os dije que me despertarais para llegar a la primera clase!

MARIA: Perdón, se nos paso la dormidera...

FIONA: Perdón por llegar tarde, Ritz se hizo cisco un pie.

ERIC [XG]: Ah, sois vosotros. Los tardones tienen que hacer el examen en la otra clase.

VIVI: ¡Chicas! Tenéis que dar lo mejor en este examen. Es por mi culpa que perdisteis el libro aquel. Se que no he sido mas que una molestia, mas que un profesor.

FIONA: Eh, déjanos a nosotras ahora, Vivi-kun.

RYDIA: Si, nos apañaremos como podamos, aun sin el libro-aru.

RITZ: Gracias por estudiar con nosotras hasta el ultimo momento, sensei.

TERRA: Esto es ahora tarea nuestra... lo conseguiremos, espero.

TIFA: Saldrá bien, Vivi. Tenemos el espíritu adecuado. Y no fue tu culpa, fui yo la que tiro el libro... pero al menos podremos quedar los segundos por la cola. Ve a dormir.

VIVI: Espero que estéis bien...

Se meten a la clase con Eric Van Houten el 'Ogro'. Preparado para dar un leñazo a la que vea parlotear. Pero algo sucede, las chicas se caen de sueño y cansancio.

TIFA: Jobar, lo sabia... esto es chungo...

RYDIA: Y encima tengo un sueño que me caigo. No estuvo bien quedarse a empollar...

ERIC: Eh, no os quiero oír charlar.

(En la parte de afuera, Vivi se apoya en el cristal. Se preocupa por como les saldrá.)

VIVI: _Es tal como pensé... están derrotadas después de esta aventura, y la sesión para estudiar. Y encima Tifa y Ritz están heridas. ¿? Anda, ya me ha vuelto la magia. Creo que no contara como trampa si hago esto por ellas… ¡Cura! _

(Y de repente las alumnas se ven liberadas de la fatiga por una dulce luz blanca.)

FIONA: _Eh... que bien huele... Ya no me duele la cabeza. ¡Si, puedo conseguirlo! _

(Pasa el tiempo reglamentario y las estudiantes dejan los bolis. Eric ve al director.)

FUSOYA: Oh, ya veo que esos son los exámenes del grupo de los tardones.

ERIC: Ah, señor director... ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso en la cabeza?

FUSOYA: Nada, un resbalón... _me pasa por juguetear con ese Gear... _yo los corregiré.

(Pues eso, que se lleva los papeles. Llega el día de los resultados.)

TIFA: Esta academia monta tales follones por las menores cosas... hasta apuestas...

RITZ: Pero menos mal que eso de 'repetir la primaria' solo eran rumores.

RYDIA: Si, sabiendo eso ya me siento menos mal con el resultado... (¡Rydia!)

GARNET: Si, lo del despido de Vivi-kun... pero todos hicimos lo que pudimos.

ALTAVOZ: ¡La media del segundo curso en Squeenix es de 73 puntos! ¡Ganador, F!

RIKKU: Parece que 2º A no fue primero al final... me quede sin 50 cupones de comida.

YUFFIE: Mira que te dije que era imposible, pero tenias que pasarte.

(En otro lugar en un patio, la presi sigue la web, junto a Lucca, Miang, Yuna y Aeris.)

LUCCA: En décimo lugar, los de 2º E...

CELES: ¡Ya vamos por el décimo! ¿Qué es esto?

MIANG: Jope, hija, lo siento... en el numero 11, los de 2º C.

(Volvemos con las cenutrias.)

FIONA: ¡Eh, no veis que 2º A no ha aparecido todavía!

TIFA: Calma, aun quedan tres clases mas.

RINOA: ¡Aaaah, que mal, si no sale ahora somos las ultimas fijo!

TIFA: _Quizá fue un error deshacerse del libro... pero no tuve elección... _

ALTAVOZ: Y los segundos por la cola son... ¡2º K, con una media de 69 puntos!

TODOS: (0_0) Somos... ¡LOS ÚLTIMOS! (x_x) (cri, cri)

(El niño profe echo a correr... y no paro hasta recoger sus bártulos y estar en el portal.)

VIVI: _De vuelta a casa...nee-chan, aunque no pude hacerme un Guerrero Mágico, la clase, mis alumnas... hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Con eso me voy feliz. _

(Llega hasta la estación y ya va a sacar billete cuando la morena le encuentra.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi, lo siento! Lo siento de verdad. ¡Es mi culpa! Yo suspendí, yo tiré el libro...

VIVI: No, que va. No era correcto usar un libro mágico tampoco. Al fin y al cabo yo me he descalificado para profesor, yo solo. Quiero agradecéroslo. Sobre todo a vosotras, las cinco. Me lo he pasado bien, aunque haya durado demasiado poco.

TIFA: ¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejarlo sin más? ¿No quieres ya ser mago? ¿Ni ver a tu ídolo?

(Se va adentro de la estación, pero de un salto la chica le atrapa.)

TIFA: ¡Idiota, no te vayas! Me enfadaba contigo al principio por que no hacías más que cosas de críos. ¡Pero la cosa en la que te admiraba... era tener una meta tan clara!

CHICAS: ¡Vivi-kun, espera!

VIVI: ¡No, no puedo mirarlas a la cara ahora...!

(Se escabulle, pero Fiona le enlaza de nuevo con su látigo gimnástico.)

GARNET: Vivi-kun, eso ha sido grosero, irte sin decir nada. Vamos a hablar al director.

RYDIA: ¡Si, eso era muy difícil para un pobre niño! ¡Tiene que repetirnos el examen!

FUSOYA: (llega) ¿Me queríais para algo, niñas? (susto general) Tengo que disculparme con Vivi por algo... yo fui quien puso la nota de los tardones... me olvide de incluirlas.

GARNET: ¿La nota de vosotras cinco, la mía... y el Club de la Biblio?

RINOA: ¡Entonces, con un poco de suerte 2º A no será la ultima en el ranking!

FIONA: Pero somos las Dork Warriors, no se si serán suficientes...

FUSOYA: A ver, voy a decíroslas. Fiona Alfitaria, 66 puntos. Me gusta que te dediques tanto a la gimnasia, pero no te descuides... Terra con 67, Rydia con 63. Os esforzasteis mucho, me alegro. Ritz Malheur, 63. Y gracias por cuidar de mi nieta... Rinoa Heartilly, 81 y Maria Fynn 95. Ahí no veo problemas. Y Tifa Lockhart... un 71. Felicidades.

(En el pasillo de la academia, una pantalla con los resultados esta volviéndose loca.)

TODAS: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡La clase de 2º A es... la NUMERO UNO! ¡WAAAAAA!

VIVI: ¿Pero como? Nos quedamos sin el libro mágico, y llegaron agotadas...

FUSOYA: ¿Te refieres a este? (lo saca) No había modo de que este papelucho ayudara. Todo se arreglo debido a tu habilidad, esta prueba era para comprobar si podías hacer de profesor, aunque significara tu perdición. Lo hiciste muy bien allí en Isla Daguerreo.

VIVI: _Entonces, las trampas, el Twister, el robot gigante... era un plan del director._

FUSOYA: Estas cualificado, Vivi. Y espero que te hagas aun mejor.

(Pronto le llega una carta con su titulo de profesor definitivo, así se lee.)

_Desde el 2 de Abril del 2003. Vivi Ornitier es profesor titular en la Academia Squeenix. Del Ilustrísimo Director General Fusoya Lunarian_.


	12. cachito 12

Cachito 12:

(Estamos en las afueras de la Academia, cohetes vuelan para la ceremonia clausural.)

VIVI: ¡Si, perfecto día para despedir el curso! Vamos chicas.

RYDIA/FIONA: ¡Ni hao/Buenos días, Vivi-kun!

VIVI: ¡Buenos! Ah, espera. ¡Buenos días a ti también Scherwiz-san!

(No muy lejos de ellos caminaba Faris Scherwiz, alumna acusada de poca 'feminidad'.)

RIKKU: ¡Hale, se ha acordado de alguien tan muermo como Faris! Vaya profesor.

FARIS: Jobar... Ni siquiera van mal de tiempo. ¿Por qué corren? Malditas niñonas...

(Ya estamos en la ceremonia de clausura. El director y el chico están en una tarima.)

FUSOYA: Antes de que se me pase, dejarme presentaros formalmente al que será uno de los docentes titulares desde el año próximo. Del departamento de idiomas, ¡Vivi-san!

(La cámara se acerca de un respingo a la jeta de la peluscona rarita.)

FARIS: _¡QUEEEEEE! _

(Salto en el tiempo y vemos que todos están en el aula de 2º A, listos para despedirse.)

VIVI: Bueno, espero veros a todas en el próximo curso.

YUNA: ¡Allí te veremos Vivi-sensei! A ver, mira para acá. (foto)

FIONA: (sujeta el Cáliz) ¡Mira, es el trofeo de la mejor clase del año! ¡Y gracias a Vivi!

RELM: Que narices, sin Vivi-sensei no hubiéramos llegado nunca a Números Uno.

FARIS: _Lo dicho... Malditas niñonas._

CELES: Esta victoria quedara grabada en los corazones de las aquí presentes durante un milenio mas como poco. Me enorgullezco de ser su delegada. Sigue cuidándonos, Vivi.

FARIS: _¡No, mal! ¡Ese niñato no hizo nada! ¡Y encima se salto las clases un día! ¿Se supone que hay derecho a que un mocoso sea profesor? ¡Que broma es esta! _

RELM: Pero el sensei tiene 10 años, no es muy común que eso suceda, me parece a mi. Que por cierto, Kara y yo hemos pensado algo, y tenemos una sugerencia. ¿Puedo?

FARIS: _Menos mal, debe ser verdad que los gemelos tienen el doble de sentido común._

KARA: ¿Por qué no hacemos hoy en la tarde... una fiesta para celebrar nuestro trofeo?

FARIS: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) _¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que se esta hablando! ¿Por qué se ponen a celebrar ahora? ¡Esta maldita clase me pone enferma! _

VIVI: Eh, Scherwiz. ¿Te pasa algo?

FARIS: Arf... no es nada, solo la barriga... prefiero irme. (ahueca)

RITZ: Bah, Faris-chan siempre es así. A menudo es mejor dejarla en paz, Vivi-sensei.

VIVI: _¿Es que Scherwiz-san no se lleva bien con la clase? Tengo que saber más. _

(En la calle, la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la peli-rara aun no se ha recuperado.)

FARIS: _Esta clase es demasiado excéntrica. Ya desde el primer año, había demasiada gente repitiendo el curso. Esto parece una guardería gigante. No lo aguanto. _

(Se ven en un globo imaginario Fran, Miang, Terra, Ritz, Harle, Rydia y las gemelas.)

FARIS: ¡Y encima un robot! ¿Pero es que nadie se da cuenta? ¡Es un jodido ROBOT!

(Se ven en el globito de antes una foto de Kos-Mos, con sus partes robóticas marcadas.)

FARIS: ¡Y para postre el niño! ¡Un profesor de diez años! ¿Dónde fue mi vida normal?

VIVI: (llega) ¡Eh, Scherwiz-san!

FARIS: _Hablando del demonio... _¿Qué quieres tu? _Si no ha podido coger el tranvía... _

VIVI: Antes has dicho que te dolía la barriga, y esta medicina de mi abuelo es la mejor que conozco. Si no te importa, me gustaría que te la llevaras. ¿No vienes a la fiesta?

FARIS: Meh, no te preocupes, ya se me quito. Y no, no me gusta rodearme de raritos.

VIVI: ¿Ah si? Pues yo creía que se ven bastante normales.

FARIS: _¡QUE! ¡Tú eres el peor de todos, enano! _Auuu... (convulsiones)

VIVI: ¡Pero espera, estas enferma de verdad! ¿No será infección etílica...?

FARIS: ¡Aun soy menor para beber, imbécil!

(Total, que llega a su piso, cierra de un portazo con el chaval detrás y exclama un...)

FARIS: ¡AAAAAARRG! ¡Esto esta mal! ¡Este colegio no es normal! Voy a enseñar al público esta ridícula escuela. ¡Y ese enano sabrá lo que es ser adorada de verdad!

Se deshace del uniforme y prepara sus artefactos de maquillaje y su ropero. Pronto esta vestida con el traje rosita de Esther [FF7] y posando para sabe Dios quien.

FARIS: ¡SI! ¡Sarisa sigue igual de esplendida que siempre!

(Enciende el PC y conecta con la página web de su avatar virtual, la preciosa Sarisa.)

FARIS: ¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo estáis hoy? Me ha pasado algo muy fastidioso en la academia. Tenemos a un nuevo profe que es un per-ver-ti-do. Lo único que hace es portarse como un cerdo con las chicas, ¡Sobre todo conmigo! (teclea) ¿No? ¿Que no lo creéis posible? ¡Lo sabia, gracias a todos mis fans, os adoro! Como premio os enseñare mi nuevo traje.

(Se saca el traje y se pone el uniforme del cole, pero sin cambiar su 'identidad falsa'.)

FARIS: Una chica muy normal de un instituto... pero debajo de esa carita inocente, ¡Se halla la número 1 de las ídolos, la super hacker que domina Mogured con toda pasión!

(De nuevo se saca el vestido y se pone otro de... conejita del PlayDude. Que peligro.)

FARIS: Saco fotos de mi misma con la cámara digital. Luego arreglo los más mínimos fallos estéticos con Photopeich. Y después las cargo en la página. ¡Mirarme y babear!

(Ya se ha levantado de la silla, pero aun no se quita un traje tan arriesgado.)

FARIS: ¡Ah, que alegría, que gozo! Según el ranking de ídolos, soy la numero uno con diferencia. ¡Soy la REINA, la más carismática! ¡Los chicos del mundo se arrodillaran!

(A ver, que ya lleva un rato hablando sola. Eso no puede ser bueno.)

FARIS: Y eso también va por el mocoso ese. Nunca lo sabrá ¡Ahora este es MI mundo!

VIVI: Hola.

FARIS: ¡UAAAAAAH! ¡ME HA VISTO! _Como ha entrado... rápido, debo matarlo..._

VIVI: La puerta estaba sin llave, y claro...

FARIS: _Necesito un arma, algo afilado... las demás se reirán de mi durante siglos..._

_TODAS: ¡Holaaa, rarita-chan! ¡Bienvenida a la clase de los raritos! ¡JUAJAJAJA! _

VIVI: (mira el PC) Eh, Scherwiz-san. ¿Esta eres tú? ¡Que guapa sales, oye!

FARIS: Pues por supuesto, soy la número uno en la red... y además del editor de fotos...

(Tras disculparse, el niño le saca las gafas de empollona, que se había vuelto a poner.)

VIVI: Te ves preciosa así, sin maquillaje ni nada. ¡Venga Scherwiz, que hay una fiesta!

FARIS: ¡Eh, trae para acá esas gafas! ¡No puedo salir a la calle sin ellas!

VIVI: ¿No crees que es una pena? Una chica tan bella obligándose a llevar esto tan feo.

(Corre tras el, sin quitarse el traje de coneja... la ha conducido hasta el lugar fiestero.)

VIVI: Echa un vistazo. Es un día maravilloso de verdad.

FARIS: Va... iré con esos raritos al menos por hoy. Es la clausura y tal.

(La agarra del brazo y casi la arrastra a donde esta el grueso del pelotón de 2º A.)

FARIS: ¡Pero déjame cambiarme antes, cebollo! ¿Por qué será tan fuerte? ¡AH!

KARA: Que tarde llegas, sensei. ¿Eh, quien es la chica tan guapa que te traes?

RIKKU: No me digas que te has echado una novia secreta, eh, picaron.

FARIS: ¡Eh, sensei, trae para acá las gafas de una maldita vez, leñe!

(El niño las deja ir y la pesada se las pone, pero no contaba con cierto 'acceso directo'.)

VIVI: ¡ACHUS! (¡Fuuum!)

FARIS: ¡AAAAAARRRG!

RELM: ¡Eh, el traje de coneja se volvió pedazos de colorines! Que buen truco.

YUFFIE: ¿Pero esa no es Scherwiz-chan? Es idéntica.

FARIS: ¡ARG! ¡NO, no tengo nada que ver con ninguna Scherwiz! ¡Fuera!

RYDIA: ¡Jo, jo, Faris es una pervertida!

FARIS: _¡NIÑO TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR! _


	13. cachito 13

Cachito 13:

(De nuevo, las afueras de la academia. Dos morenas buscan un niño desesperadamente.)

TIFA: ¿Qué le pasa a este crío? Le dije que le enseñaría la academia en cuanto estuviera de vacaciones, pero ahora va y desaparece. No se que podemos hacer.

GARNET: Que quieres, la academia es bien grande. ¿No se habrá perdido?

TIFA: Bueno, no puedo hacer más. ¡Yuna, llegas a tiempo! ¿Puedes radiar un mensaje?

GARNET: ¿No hace buen día? Teníamos que haber ido de picnic.

YUNA: Os podíais unir al Club del Paseo en ese caso. A ver, que me lo apunto...

TIFA: Meh, prefiero no hacerlo. Si, vete a megafonía y anúncianos esto...

(En otra zona, el niño mago esta merodeando por donde puede, empapándose de datos.)

VIVI: Uf, la Academia Squeenix esta llena de sitios curiosos. Debo acordarme donde...

ALTAVOZ: ¡Ding dong ding! Mensaje para un niño perdido. Las guardianas de un tal Vivi Ornitier le están esperando en la cubierta de observación. Gracias.

VIVI: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) ¡Eeeeh, se supone que soy un profesor, leñe! (ahueca)

(Mas tarde llega donde le esperan las morenas, en la terracita esa tan bonita.)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san, eso ha sido un grosería! ¡Que soy un profe!

TIFA: Ya, vale, es que no había otra manera...

GARNET: Supongo que tampoco podríamos enseñarle TODA la academia en un día.

(Se asoma por la terraza y vemos un plano de lo que podría ser la mayoría de Tokio N.)

GARNET: En la derecha se ve el barrio residencial y nuestro bloque de cuartos, Jardín de Balamb. En esa colina esta la uni y el centro de investigación. Aquí enfrente están los campus de secundaria y bachiller. Al fondo la Isla Daguerreo, allí el distrito comercial.

VIVI: La vista desde aquí es perfecta, es lo que quería decir antes.

TIFA: Aunque solo sabemos movernos por la zona de secundaria, creo que es normal.

GARNET: (pip) Eh, tengo un telefonazo del abuelo. Supongo que me quiere allí con el.

VIVI: Que mas da, ya me arreglare para explorar yo solo.

(En esas, y como si las hubieran llamado, llegan las Gemelas, esto es, Relm y Kara.)

VIVI: Anda, si son las famosas 'gemelas'. Arrowny-san y Baldesion-san.

KARA: Hemos oído que vas a explorar. ¡Te enseñaremos lo mejor de la academia!

RELM: ¡Tu déjaselo al Club del Paseo, somos las mejores guías de la profesión!

VIVI: Supongo que es un club para eso, para pasear. Pues vaya.

RELM: ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡El paseo es un deporte que tiene hasta un torneo mundial! Es un deporte extremo, solo para profesionales. ¡Es una batalla sin cuartel de técnicas de supervivencia en la 'Carrera Mortal' celebrada en el desierto de Corel [FF7]!

VIVI: (*_*) Arg... no sabia que el paseo era tan terrorífico...

RELM: No, tranqui, es la leyenda urbana que le contamos a todos los novatos, ni caso.

KARA: Onee-chan, ya te vale, que el sensei se lo creyó de verdad...

(Se le llevan hasta un cierto gimnasio, allí dentro hay tenistas y entre ellas Selkie.)

SELKIE: Ah, hola Vivi-kun. Este gimnasio es exclusivo para alumnas de secundaria. En total hay 21 clubs que vienen aquí a entrenar, y a dejar la camisa bien sudada, je, je.

RELM: Nuestra clase es muy buena en deportes de balón como volley y el Prisionero.

KARA: En gimnasia nos defendemos muy bien, aunque en tenis dejamos que desear...

SELKIE: ¡Ya os vale, jope!

VIVI: Que bueno, saber que tenemos un pelotón de deportistas fuertes y capaces.

KARA: ¡Uf, el sensei ya esta hablando como un viejo verde!

VIVI: ¿¡A que ha venido eso!?

RELM: Venga, no hagas como que no lo sabes. Guarrete. Ahora vamos a concederte la experiencia del 'vestuario' que tanto has ansiado. Hala, mete la cabecita dentro... (^_^)

VIVI: ¿¡Y por que iba a mirar ahí!?

(La hermana grande había agarrado la puerta del vestuario de chicas y la iba a abrir...)

KARA: Ah, mira, esa es la piscina cubierta. Somos reconocidos en eso, gracias a Rosa.

(Se arriman a la zona, entablan contacto con la genuina Rosa Farrwell en traje de baño.)

ROSA: Anda, si es Vivi-sensei. Que raro verte aquí.

BAÑISTAS: ¿Ese es el niño que es profesor? ¿No era broma? ¡Ay, que monada!

VIVI: _Glup, todas están en traje de baño... pero claro, estamos en la piscina. _

RELM: _Jo, jo, como se lo pasa el tío siendo el centro de atención. _

KARA: Ah, mira, el club de atletismo esta ahora afuera. Suelen pegarse por el espacio.

(Por supuesto, donde hay deportes allí están las Animadoras, Rikku, Yuffie y Selphie.)

RIKKU: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, como tu por aquí! ¿Vais de excursión o algo?

YUFFIE: Quizá ha venido a mirar chicas, cada día le veo más capaz...

SELPHIE: A mi no me importa. ¡Mírame todo lo que quieras!

RELM: Uf, se ha quedado sin palabras... ya empieza a notar un deseo irrefrenable.

VIVI: ¡Sois vosotras las que me estáis llevando a semejantes SITIOS!

KARA: ¡Uaaah, el sensei se ha cabreado, sal por patas!

RELM: ¡No podemos hacer nada, siendo esto una academia de solo NIÑAS!

(Tras el carrerón, paran, se tranquilizan y explican lo oportunamente explicable.)

KARA: Bueno, tampoco podíamos mostrar todos los clubs, sabiendo que son unos 160.

VIVI: (0_0) ¿Pero que especie de escuela es esta?

RELM: Si, mejor nos vamos a tomar unos pinchos. Como eres el profe invitaras, ¿no?

(Se van a la cafetería y el niño profe las ve como zampan. A donde ira lo que comen...)

VIVI: _Como tragan. Vaya con las gemelas. Aunque no lo sean de sangre, todos dirían que nacieron el mismo día... Me resulta tan fácil tratar con ellas. Como con Eiko-san. _

KARA: Eh, sensei, esa es la lista de clase. ¿Qué escribes?

VIVI: No, nada, unas notas... ya se va a hacer tarde, dejemos el paseo por hoy.

RELM: ¡Anda ya! Aun hay un sitio muy importante que visitar.

(Le llevan a una colina y al subir arriba del todo ve el enorme árbol que corona la zona.)

VIVI: Esto es... ese árbol que se ve desde cualquier sitio en el campus.

RELM: Si, dicen que estaba aquí ya antes que la academia. Le llaman Árbol del Mana.

KARA: ¿No te suena la saga Seiken Densetsu? Es el mismo árbol que da vida a todo.

RELM: Dicen que si los que guardan un amor imposible se confiesan aquí, lo lograran.

VIVI: _Alguien que amar... ¿Eiko? Uf. ¿Oneechan? No... ¿Garnet? Ji, ji... ¿Tifa? ¡Arg! _

RELM: ¡Oye Kara! ¿Qué tal si nos declaramos a Vivi-sensei aquí mismo, tu?

KARA: ¡Ay, si! Si estamos al lado del Árbol del Mana, le obligara a ser nuestro novio.

VIVI: ¡Arg, no, no podemos, sois mis alumnas! ¿Qué haréis si se hace realidad?

(Le enlazan una por cada lado y le plantan un sonoro besazo cada una, así: ¡MUA!)

AMBAS: ¡Vivi-sensei, te queremos! Invítanos a helado otro día, ¿Vale?

(De vuelta en casita, el niño termina de hacer las anotaciones en la lista de clase.)

VIVI: Jo, se supone que soy su profesor... aun me tratan como a niño. Tengo que ver...

GARNET: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi, bienvenido! ¿Cómo ha ido el paseo con las gemelas?

TIFA: ¿A que vienen esos aspavientos, eh? Te estas poniendo colorado.

GARNET: ¿Qué hay escrito en la lista de clase, Vivi-kun? Quiero verlo...

(La morena grande le arrebata el papel y lee la ficha de las dos hermanastras, a ver.)

TIFA: ¿Relm tiene 'sabor muy adulto'...? ¿Kara tiene 'técnica depurada'...?

VIVI: ¡NO! ¡Yo no he escrito eso, lo juro...!

TIFA: ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON ESAS DOS? ¡Quiero una explicación!

(Al otro lado de la puerta, la hermana mayor espía con un teléfono de cuerda.)

RELM: Jo, jo, eso le enseñara a no tratarnos como crías...

KARA: ¡Oneechan, quiero saber que has puesto en mi ficha, porras!


	14. cachito 14

Cachito 14:

(Hoy haremos un poco de historia, y sabremos el motivo de una de las enemistades más antiguas de la historia de la humanidad. No son el perro y gato, pero son comparables.)

_PROFA: Dejarme presentaros a una niña nueva. Se llama Tifa Lockhart, se ha venido aquí desde otro país. A ver si os portáis todos bien con ella, niñas. _

_MINICELES: ¡Eh, Tifa! ¿A que viene esa mirada y esa actitud de... prepotencia? _

_MINITIFA: (murmullo) _

_MINICELES: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No se oye nada! _

_MINITIFA: (zoom de la cámara) Niñata. _

_MINICELES: ¡QUEEEEEE! ¡La niñata lo serás tú, canija! (lucha)_

_MINITIFA: ¡Hace falta una para encontrar a otra, idiota! _

_PROFA: ¡Niñas, que estáis en primero de básica! ¡Portaros! _

(Fin del sueño. La presidenta de la clase actual se levanta sudando, como dios manda.)

CELES: ¡Ah! ¡Esa niñata! No puedo superarlo... esa mona saca lo peor de mí...

(Como no tiene clase, se baja al comedor de la mansión, allí esperan las doncellas.)

CELES: Ah, buenos días a todos. Ya podéis traer el café de la mañana.

DONCELLAS: Buenos días Señorita Celes. Al momento, Señorita.

CELES: _Otra vez ese sueño. No consigo librarme de esa marimacho ni en vacaciones... _

MAYORDOMO: Señorita, su profesor tutor la llamo esta mañana.

CELES: ¡QUE! ¡Vivi-sensei! ¿Qué quería?

MAYORDOMO: Eh, tengo una nota del encargo aquí...

CELES: (lee) ¡AAAH, SI! ¡Quiere visitarme! ¡Que esplendido! ¡Rápido, mis vestidos!

DONCELLAS: _Como se pasa..._ Esto, Señorita Celes...

CELES: Ejem... Parece que mi tutor va a venir de visita. Espero que no falléis en nada.

(Hablando del interfecto, esta en la calle acercándose a la mansión Chere, mas cerca...)

VIVI: Ha salido buen día al final. Aunque esta casa tira más a castillo... (llama)

CELES: (abre) ¡Vivi-sensei, bienvenido, gracias por venir a... ARG! (caída japonesa)

TIFA: ¿Qué pasa contigo? No empieces a besar el suelo ya por la mañana, Miss Presi.

GARNET: Je, je, hola.

CELES: ¿A que narices han tenido que venir estas dos? ¡Y Tifa, de entre todas ellas!

TIFA: Eh, soy su guardiana, entérate. Si dejo al crío solo, a saber que le puedes hacer.

CELES: ¡Aaaarg, te voy a matar aquí mismoooo...! (luchan)

GARNET: ¡Tifa, ya vale, que venimos a pasarlo bien!

DONCELLAS: ¡Señorita Celes, que hay gente de fuera mirando!

(Con los ánimos calmados, lleva al trío maravillas a ver el jardín y otras zonas verdes.)

CELES: Este es el jardín de delante. Bueno, sensei, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir aquí?

(Ya iba a decir algo, y Tifa le corta con un gesto de 'cambia de tema'. Dice otra cosa.)

VIVI: Bueno, solo quería conocer un poco mejor a la delegada de mi curso, así que...

CELES: ¿SIII? ¡Estoy desbordada de felicidad ahora! (^_^) Lo entiendo perfectamente. Ya no me molestare en ir despacio, Vivi-sensei. Podemos profundizar nuestra relación.

TIFA: Eh. ¿Seguro que no eres peligrosa?

CELES: Venga, vayamos a mi habitación.

GARNET: ¡Jope, esta no pierde el tiempo!

(Pero aun no sucede nada peligroso para el chaval. Enseña el cuarto de la señorita.)

GARNET: Que grande, ¿eh? La vista no ha cambiado nada desde que lo vi en primaria.

CELES: ¡Tifa-san, haz el favor de no apoyarte así en la baranda! Vivi-sensei, ¿Gustas?

(El mayordomo trae un carrito con cafés, pastas y demás delicias oportunas.)

VIVI: Me encantan estas. Oneechan me las hacia cuando estaba en casa.

CELES: Vaya. Así que tienes una hermana mayor en tu casa...

TIFA: Vale, dejemos soñando a la ricachona tonta y démonos un chapuzón. Ya total...

GARNET: ¡Allí hay una piscina cubierta, Vivi-kun! Veras que diver.

CELES: ¿A dónde creéis que vais? ¡Yo soy la anfitriona aquí! ¡Nadie me deja plantada!

Pero se largan, y el chico no tarda en seguirles. Las chicarronas lucen su modelitos de baño, mientras que Vivi va en bermudas. Las dos invitadas enseguida se remojan.

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun, Miss Presi! ¿No queréis echar una carrera?

CELES: No gracias, es inútil. Tifa podría ganar a nadar a un Merman, así que paso.

VIVI: Esas dos son muy entusiastas, parece que los años no pasan por ellas.

CELES: Y sin embargo, Vivi-sensei es calmado y maravilloso, en comparación... (^_^) En cualquier caso, Tifa y Garnet han sido así ya desde primaria. Aunque Tifa fuera un...

VIVI: ¿Eso es que sois amigas ya desde primaria? Cuanto tiempo.

CELES: ¡NO! ¡Quien seria amiga de esa insufrible! ¡Somos rivales, enemigas mortales! Nuestros gustos chocaban demasiado, nos hemos hecho la vida imposible como locas.

VIVI: Jope. Oye, esa ventana... ese cuarto esta lleno de juguetes y tal. ¿Es de un niño?

CELES: No... allí no vive nadie... ya no. Pero lo importante ahora... ¿Quieres pastas?

VIVI: ¡Que ricas! Sabiendo que están hechas a mano es un sabor inesperado.

(La rubia le mira con ojos golosos. No hay lujuria en ellos, solo un cariño infinito.)

VIVI: Huy, perdón, me las estoy zampando yo solo. ¿No quieres ninguna Miss Presi?

CELES: Vivi-sensei... (ºvº)

(Le agarra en un abrazo mortal y hunde su cabezota en su... parachoques delantero.)

CELES: Vivi-sensei... me dejaras algún día ser tu hermana...

VIVI: _Me ahogo... pero me es imposible apartar la cara... _

TIFA: ¡Eh, sácale las pezuñas de encima, pedófila! (patada voladora, ¡paf!)

CELES: ¡Aug...! ¡Esta vez te la has ganado, Tifa-san! ¡No has hecho mas que molestar en mi vida desde que te conozco, año si, año también! ¡No lo aguanto más!

TIFA: ¡Eso es porque haces cosas de imbécil continuamente, tonta!

CELES: ¡Ya esta bien, ya me has cabreado! ¡No te pienso hablar, sal de mi propiedad!

TIFA: Vale, vale, si ya nos íbamos. Eh, Vivi-kun. Ahora esta en tus manos, ya sabes. Por cierto, Miss Presi. Sobre lo de llamarte pedófila. Lo retiro. Por ahora. Adiós.

(Las dos morenas ahuecan, al parecer definitivamente. La rubia y el niño están solos.)

CELES: Lo siento, Vivi. Esa actuación era inaceptable. No hacemos más que pegarnos.

VIVI: ¡No, no es verdad! En verdad, Tifa me pidió venir para alegrarte. Por tu hermano.

(Asistimos a otro flashback, las dos rivales están en un sitio indefinido, la rubia habla.)

_MINICELES: ¡Si, ya esta casi a punto! Va a ser un niño. ¡Ya tengo hecho su cuarto! _

_(MiniTifa la escucha con cara de 'pues vale'. Cambio de escena al hospital general.) _

_MINICELES: Como... como que no puedo verle... ¿Por qué? Que ha pasado, papa... _

_PADRE: Lo siento, Celes... _

_(Tifa lo ha visto todo. En su mansión, MiniCeles aprieta con rabia unos peluches.) _

_MINICELES: Yo que ya tenía el cuarto hecho... todas sus cosas... irán a la basura..._

_MINITIFA: ¡Eh, despierta! (¡Paf!) _

_MINICELES: ¡Ya esta bien canija! ¡Hoy si que voy a MATARTE! _

_MINITIFA: Eso será si me pillas primero. Monstrua-san. _

_MADRE: Vaya, parece que Celes se lo esta tomando muy bien... (0_0)_

CELES: Ya veo... hoy, hoy hubiera nacido mi hermano... se acordó de todo, a pesar de tanto tiempo... es una bruta, una descarada... y una compañera increíble... (lagrima)

VIVI: Venga, por ser hoy yo haré de tu hermano. Será como en mi casa. Venga, vamos.

(De vuelta en el piso de las dos morenas, Vivi tiene un mensaje para Tifa.)

VIVI: Tifa-san. Miss Presi te quería decir... que lo siente.

TIFA: Bueno, pues nada. Al final todo sale bien...

(Y el niño profe escribe en su lista, y Celes gano el titulo de 'Mejor Amiga de Tifa'.)


	15. cachito 15

Cachito 15:

(En este cachito veremos una aventura de la futura esposa Nº 1, Garnet Alexandros.)

VIVI: El nuevo trimestre empieza mañana, que nervios ¿Eh?

GARNET: Gracias por esperar Vivi-kun, aquí te van los huevos fritos, estilo ingles.

VIVI: ¡Tremendos, Garnet-san! Cada día te salen mejor o algo así, porque no se...

GARNET: Que feliz me haces, Vivi-kun. Tifa tan solo los zampa y se larga.

VIVI: Como decía antes, son deliciosos. Serás una esposa muy codiciada, seguro.

GARNET: Oh, anda ya... (mazazo)

Tras reponerse del mazazo amistoso, la ayuda a hacer otras cosas, mientras ella hace tareas caracterizada de maruja. Aunque aquella paz duraría poco, ya veréis.

VIVI: _Vaya, no solo Garnet es muy buena cocinando sino que tiene la casa y la colada impecables. Que estupendo. Aunque no se parece en nada a la bruta de Tifa... _

TIFA: (llega) ¡VIVI, ya he vuelto!

VIVI: ¡Ah, no he dicho nada! ¿? Eh, esto. ¿Para que querías verme?

TIFA: ¡Es por esto! Es correo aéreo, pero dice 'del Pueblo de los Magos Oscuros'. ¡Eres un descuidado! ¿Qué harías si alguien se entera por un desliz como este?

(Coge la carta y la abre allí mismo, según un sistema mágico se activa un holograma.)

HOLO-ELLEONE: Cuanto tiempo Vivi. ¿Cómo te esta yendo?

VIVI: Mira que bien, resulta que es de Oneechan...

HOLO-ELLEONE: Ya te has convertido en profesor titular, me imagino. Felicidades. Pero no te confíes, lo difícil empieza pronto. Ah, y otra cosa. Quizá me precipito, pero me pregunto si ya tienes tu 'compañera'. Dicen que un mago atrae por naturaleza a la que será su compañera, así que quizá ya la tienes muy cerca. Rezare para que la veas.

VIVI: Oneechan, no fastidies... esas cosas son muy de mayores para mi ahora.

TIFA: ¡Eh, canijo! ¿Qué es eso de la 'compañera'? ¿Una novia? ¡Es demasiado para ti!

VIVI: ¡Nooo, nada de eso! Mira, hay una leyenda en nuestro mundillo de la magia sobre una bruja y su guardián, el Caballero de la Bruja [FF8]. En el pasado, las brujas y magas que obtenían su poder del Creador al nacer, necesitaban un caballero que las cuidara, no solo de los peligros del entorno, sino mas importantemente, de si mismas. Fue así como una bruja que seria muy importante para mi pueblo sobrevivió a su propia oscuridad.

TIFA: Así que a ti te correspondería una chica, ¿Eh? ¿Siempre es así, en parejas?

VIVI: Bueno, si. Las brujas tienen un apuesto galán, y los magos una audaz guerrera. Solo es desde hace muy poco que cogieron costumbre de casarse entre ellos y tal...

TIFA: Entonces si que es una novia. (colleja) No trates de liarme, que no cuela.

GARNET: (asoma) Así que Vivi-kun vino a Tokio N a buscar novia, a fin de cuentas. ¡Que suerte, en nuestra clase solo ya tienes unas treinta como para elegir, pillín!

TIFA/VIVI: ¡AH, GARNET! ¿Desde cuando estas escuchando?

GARNET: Hacia la mitad... a todo esto, ¿Qué hay en la carta esa tan rara?

TIFA/VIVI: ¡Nada, no es nada!

GARNET: (a la puerta) ¡Eh, chicas, Vivi-kun vino a Tokio N a echarse una novia!

VIVI: ¡No es verdad! ¡Vine a hacerme profesor titular, como ya bien sabes!

GARNET: Tranqui, que era broma. Tifa, el abuelo me llama. Así que me debo ir. (va)

VIVI: Uf, casi. No se que hubiera hecho si me hubieran descubierto mi mascarada.

(Desde hace un par de episodios las gemelas tienen costumbre de espiar... y le oyen.)

RELM: Kara. ¿Has oído eso?

KARA: Si... suelta ese vaso, esto lo tiene que saber la clase.

(Ahuecan y llegan hasta la Gran Bañera, sin desnudarse ni nada dan la noticia.)

RELM: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Noticia bomba, Vivi-sensei vino al país por una compañera!

CELES: ¿QUE? ¿Compañera... en plan de 'prometida'?

RIKKU: ¡Vivi-kun hará un baile para encontrarla, fijo! Es lo que hacen los príncipes.

YUNA: De repente Vivi-sensei se ha vuelto muy popular, vamos a ver...

RINOA: Si consigues conquistarle... ¡Serás una princesa, como en las pelis!

(En la calle, el mencionado suspira por la fragilidad de su secreto, y planea algo.)

VIVI: Esa estuvo cerca. Si se enteran de que soy mago, me morfizarán en un Moogle.

(En eso, una polvareda de humo se aproxima, dejando ver en su interior ¡A todo 2º A!)

CELES: ¡Príncipe Vivi, hazme a mi tu compañera!

RELM: ¿Es en plan de novia, de casarse? ¿Cuándo vas a hacer el baile?

YUNA: Ese bastón tan raro es una herencia de tu linaje, ¿No? ¿Una entrevistilla?

(El pobre tiene que meterse en un callejón y echar a volar, se va hacia la academia.)

VIVI: Ufa, como estamos de vacaciones a nadie se le ocurrirá pasar por aquí. ¿? ¡AH!

(Ha aterrizado delante de una chica con vestido blanco... horror, alguien le ha visto...)

VIVI: ¡Estooo, no se quien eres, pero eso de antes eran... efectos especiales, si, falsos!

CHICA: ¡Vivi-kun, que soy yo! Me has dado un susto apareciendo de la nada.

VIVI: ¿Ein? ¿Garnet? Pero eso es un vestido de novia o algo... ¿Por qué lo llevas?

GARNET: ¡No hay tiempo, yo también necesito irme de aquí, ven conmigo!

(Se le lleva hasta el aula de 2º A. allí calman los ánimos y la chica da explicaciones.)

GARNET: Si, el abuelo tiene la manía de concertar matrimonios, entre ellos el mío... dice que estando ya en secundaria ya es año de encontrarme prometido. Aun no para.

VIVI: Ya. Esto... ¿Qué es 'concertar matrimonio'?

GARNET: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) Mira, yo tenia que hacerme hoy unas fotos, pero me escape. Concertar matrimonio es decidir pronto quien va a ser tu prometido en el futuro.

VIVI: (ve fotos) Pero estos hombres son buenos, doctores, abogados... y no son feos.

GARNET: Pero no siento nada por ninguno... y además, algunos me doblan en años... Somos todavía jóvenes para atarnos... ¿No crees que es muy pronto decidir esto?

VIVI: Ya, eso pienso yo también. Yo también estoy liado con lo de la 'compañera'.

GARNET: Si es así, en vez de lo que diga el abuelo, quiero tener a Vivi-kun como mi prometido. ¡Porque Vivi-kun va a ser muy apuesto cuando crezca! ¡Ay, que vergüenza!

(Vemos un rápido fotograma de Vivi con... diez años más. Se parece a Squall... [FF8])

GARNET: Ya se, utilizare mi habilidad de profetización para encontrar tu compañera.

(Le agarra la manona y parece que le lee las líneas o algo. El dialogo se vuelve serio.)

GARNET: ¡Tu compañera ya esta cerca! Aquí pone que te llevas mucho mejor con ella.

VIVI: Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, y con muchas de las chicas...

GARNET: ¡Ay, que guarrete! ¡Pone que has conseguido verla las bragazas!

VIVI: ¡EH! Pero de esas también hay un montón, que voy a hacer...

GARNET: Y pone... que aquello que la hace única... es un lazo, un lazo muy... mágico.

VIVI: ¡Esa es Tifa, tanto rollo para esto! ¡No predigas futuros tan a la ligera!

GARNET: Je, je, era broma, desde el principio. Pero puedo ver que la quieres mucho.

VIVI: ¡Ag, no, nada de eso!

GARNET: ¡Jo, jo, te pones colorado cuando la nombran! Pero es verdad, te llevas muy bien con ella. Tifa no te odia tanto como nos hizo creer. Y además, desde que llegaste a nuestro piso... es como si me hubieran regalado un hermano adorable. Me alegro.

(Arrebato de indignación del chiquillo, y la chica resbala para caer de culo, la pobre.)

GARNET: ¡Ah! ¡Ahora me has visto también las bragazas! (^_^) La profecía se cumple.

TIFA: (llega) Veo que os lleváis muy bien, vosotros dos. ¡Mira que me encuentro!

CELES: ¡Garnet! ¡Una chica responsable como tu seduciendo a Vivi... y con vestido!

(El resto de la clase aparece al grito de ¡Príncipe Vivi! Y los gorilas del director.)

GORILA: ¡Eh, vuelva con su abuelo, Señorita Garnet!

VIVI: ¡Esto es un malentendidooo!


	16. cachito 16

Cachito 16:

Una calle vacía en la oscuridad, salvo por una alumna que escapa de la Gran Bañera. Una carrera desesperada, un grito de pavor y de pronto todo queda igual de silencioso.

TIFA: El nuevo curso empieza finalmente. Estaremos en 3º de ahora en adelante...

GARNET: ¡Si, sigue cuidando de nosotras, Vivi-kun!

VIVI: _Debería poder resistir en este trabajo un año más. Todo sea por ser buen mago._

(Ya es por la mañana. Las dos morenas y el chico van a la nueva clase. Hay empujones.)

VIVI: ¡Perfecto, voy a hacerlo lo mejor que se para...! ¡UAAAH! (¡plom!)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun, no me toques ahí, porfa! (^_^)

TIFA: Si sigues en este plan van a descalificarte como profesor, enano.

GARNET: A todo esto ¿Seguro que esta bien olvidarse del asunto 'compañera de Vivi'?

VIVI: Ni hablar, Garnet-san. Aun es muy pronto para buscarme una de esas... ¡ACHUS!

(Lo de siempre. Y el efecto es aun mayor en lugares cerrados, ya sabéis.)

TIFA: _¡Esto es repugnante, Vivi-enano! ¡Te van a despedir por acoso sexual o algo!_

GARNET: Otra vez ese vendaval misterioso... ¡Oye, que ya llegamos a la parada!

ALTAVOZ: Próxima parada, la Academia Squeenix.

TIFA: ¡Pues vale, según salgamos os quiero ver mover las piernas!

Total, que llegan a la estación de la academia, y salen por patas para llegar a tiempo. La zona parece una ilustración de los libros de Wally, pero pronto cambiamos la escena.

RIKKU: ¡Hop, ya esta! Clase nueva, cartel nuevo.

RELM: ¡La clase A de Tercero de la Academia! ¡Wuuu!

FARIS: _Cada día son más idiotas, lo juro... _

VIVI: Ya soy el profesor tutor de 3º A, al menos hasta marzo. Encantado de enseñaros.

CELES: ¡Sigue enseñándonos igual de bien, sensei! (^_^)

Panorama general de la clase. Vemos algunas alumnas en dialogo, como Lucca junto a Kos-mos, Yuna y Lenna, Margie y Miang, y la Viera los mira con ojos soñadores.

VIVI: _Parece que aun hay muchas a las que no he dirigido la palabra... vamos a ver si consigo conocerlas todas este año. ¿? Pero que es... un aura espiritual, pero es débil..._

Mira hacia el fondo de la clase y cubierta de la vista por la melena de Kos-mos se sitúa una chica demasiado joven para estar allí... con el pelo claro y sin vida, y ojos rojizos.

VIVI: _Esa niña... Sara McSteven. Esta en el club de... el juego de los barquitos. Quieto, espera. Doc me dejo algo escrito de ella. 'Hablar juntos cuando estéis en apuros'._

QUISTIS: (entra) ¡Vivi-sensei, hoy es el examen medico de 3º A, dilas que se preparen!

VIVI: Ah, si, recibido. ¡Eh, chicas, tenéis examen medico, así que... sacaros la ropa...!

(Las presentes le miran con cara de 'huy, que guarrete'. Y empiezan a chincharle.)

KARA: ¡Vivi-sensei es un pervertido, que caña! (^_^)

VIVI: ¡Nooo, la cosa no va por ahí...! ¡Ag, hacerme caso!

RIKKU: Que diver es chinchar a Vivi. Este año va a ser la monda.

(Ya en materia, las alumnas se están sacando la ropa y preparando los trastos de medir.)

RINOA: ¿Eh, donde esta Fiona-chan, que no la veo?

RYDIA: Fiona sabía que hoy nos iban a medir, así que se habrá quedado durmiendo.

RELM: ¡Jo, jo, eso es porque tiene las tetas muy pequeñas! Que cobarde.

KARA: (¬_¬) Oneechan, tu no eres quien para hablar de tetas... que no gastas ni sostén.

RIKKU: Según esto la presi pesa unos 70 kilos.

CELES: ¡QUE! ¡Rikku, eres peor que el de ultramarinos! ¡No me times en el peso!

SELPHIE: Eh, tropa. ¿Qué opináis del rumor con el que han salido los del piso Trabia?

MARGIE: Tú te refieres al del vampiro de la Calle del Cid, entonces.

GARNET: ¿Qué rumor? ¡Yo quiero saberlo, dime!

(Ponemos un fotograma estático de un draculín sobre un fondo de rascacielos.)

SELPHIE: ¿No lo sabéis? Es algo antiguo ya, pero se dice que con luna llena y entre los pisos de la Calle del Cid, aparece envuelto en mantos negros... un vampiro terrorífico.

RELM/KARA: (susto) ¡Uaaaaaah!

RIKKU: ¿No será que ese monstruo ha cogido a Fiona-chan? Su sangre se ve sabrosa.

(Se imaginan un reptil bípedo con lengua larga para chupar sangre, atacando a Fiona.)

TIFA: Por favor, tías, no es posible que nada de eso sea cierto. Dejaros de chorradas.

(Garnet ya ha cogido una tiza para dibujar al monstruo, ante las miradas de algunas.)

RIKKU: A pesar de eso seguro que te da miedo, ¿Eh, Tifa?

TIFA: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No puede existir cosa semejante en Tokio N! _Un momento, espera. Vivi es un mago oscuro, y el SI existe. No seria descabellado pensar en demonios... _

SARA: Dicen que el vampiro adora las chicas locuaces. Yo que tu me andaría con ojo.

TIFA: _¿Y esta? Sara-chan no suele dirigir la palabra a nadie, y menos a mí. _

(En eso, llega Kairi de la enfermería con noticias muy malas, a dar la alarma.)

KAIRI: ¡Sensei, tenemos un problema con Fiona, ven a la enfermería!

(Las demás lo oyen y quieren salir al pasillo, pero todavía están en bragazas y sostén.)

VIVI: ¡AAAH, no he visto nada, no he visto nada!

(O sea, que se van todas trotando a la enfermería a ver a la accidentada. Ya vestidas.)

VIVI: ¿Pero que le ha podido pasar a Fiona-san?

QUISTIS: Alguien se la encontró desplomada en la Calle del Cid. Pero no sabemos...

RELM: Bueno, al menos se ve que no era para tanto.

GARNET: Ayer hacia mucho calor, igual ha sido una simple insolación.

VIVI: _No. Hay algo distinto en ella. Nadie más puede sentirla, pero emite un residuo de energía elemental. ¿Acaso hay en esta ciudad otro mago? O quizá... un genuino Esper. _

TIFA: ¿Qué pasa ahora, Vivi? ¿Algo que no las puedas contar?

VIVI: No, nada. Me asuste por Fiona porque parecen los síntomas de la anemia. Ah, no me esperes a cenar. Pienso llegar algo tarde, tengo que hacer unas investigaciones.

(Al acabar la jornada, las dos morenas se despiden de Maria cuando ya se iban todas.)

TIFA: Eh, librera-chan. ¿Seguro que no te pasara nada yendo sola?

GARNET: Por favor Tifa, si eras tu la que decía de no hacer caso del rumor.

MARIA: La calle del Cid, eh... notengomiedo, notengomiedo...

La citada librera echa a andar por la calle del Cid, y no tarda mucho en mirar al cielo y ver una figura siniestra... una chicarrona con capa negra y una melena rojo sangriento.

FIGURA: Tú eres Maria Fynn, de 3º A, ¿A que si? ¡Pienso llevarme todo tu mana!

VIVI: (llega) ¡Eh, que le haces a mi alumna! ¡Espíritu del Viento, ve a mi, TORNADO!

FIGURA: Eres mas fácil que una suma sin llevadas... ¡Reflejo!

(Saca una Materia Verde [FF7] con el conjuro Reflejo, así no pierde la concentración.)

VIVI: _¡Pero como, me ha rebotado un conjuro avanzado! No hay duda, el culpable... _

(En otro lugar, Tifa se separa de las demás, al manifestar su preocupación por Maria.)

TIFA: Eh, chicas, yo me voy para allá, no me gusta dejar sola a la librera.

De vuelta en la escena del crimen la citada no se ha empapado de los últimos conjuros. La chica se saca la capucha, y vemos que es aquella del pelo muerto y ojos vacíos.

FIGURA: Que sorpresa. Y que poder más grande, que mana tan fuerte, jue, jue...

VIVI: Pero... ¡Tú eres una de mis alumnas! ¡Sara McSteven! Algo me lo decía... en la clase note un aura espiritual emanando de ti... pero pensar que también eras una bruja...

SARA: Je. Estamos a principio de trimestre, así que será mejor que nos presentemos en condiciones, sensei. O debería decir, Vivi Ornitier. Tener un poder tan grande a pesar de ser un crío de diez años... es lo que cabria esperar del hijo de aquel hombre...

(Ostras, esto se calienta, pero tengo que dejarlo aquí. Si, ya se, 'maligno cliff-hanger')


	17. cachito 17

Cachito 17:

(Venga, volvemos con los dos magos a punto de enfrentarse, y Maria sigue desmayada.)

VIVI: ¿Quién se supone que eres? Eres una bruja, como yo. ¿Por qué haces esto?

SARA: De hecho soy algo muy distinto. Sensei, en el mundo también hay magos malos.

(Saca otra Materia y ejecuta un Hielo 2 o como se diga que despedaza la ropa de Maria.)

VIVI: _Apenas me ha dado tiempo de levantar una barrera... _¡AH, QUE ES ESTO!

(Justo en el momento tienen que llegar sus compas de piso, a ver que pasa. Sara huye.)

TIFA: ¡Eh, Vivi! ¿Qué ha sido el ruido de antes?

GARNET: ¡EH! ¿Será posible que Vivi-kun sea el vampiro?

VIVI: ¡Nooo, ni hablar! Ahí os dejo a Fynn-san. ¡Voy a por el verdadero culpable!

(Echa a correr a velocidad absurda, dejando a las dos con la librera. Pronto vera a Sara.)

VIVI: _Dijo algo de 'en el mundo también hay magos malvados'. Pero no puede ser, el bien de la humanidad debe ser la meta de todo mago. Y además me llamo 'el hijo de ese hombre'. ¿Es que se ha encontrado con mi padre en algún momento? _¡Ahí estas!

SARA: Que veloz. Y parece que su atributo es el Verde [CC].

(La niña se ha desprendido de la capa y antes de que la vea de cerca, pronuncia algo...)

SARA: Modo Diablo.

(Un flashazo de luz y sobre ella aparece el vestido de villana que llevo en 8-bit Theater.)

VIVI: ¡Se ha puesto a volar sin un artefacto mediador, vulgo escoba! No es una bruja de las normales. Y parece que su atributo es el Negro. ¡Espera, yo también se jugar a eso!

Otro flashazo al grito de ¡Modo Mago! Y se le pone su traje de mago oscuro completo con gorrito de punta... hala, ya esta bien de plagiar a Nickelodeon. La sigue en el aire.

VIVI: Para ser una bruja sus reservas de mana que he sentido eran muy pequeñas... y cada vez que tira un hechizo usa una Materia para potenciarlo. Eso es muy sospechoso.

(La otra no parece querer darle esquinazo, sino solo jugar con el. Que insolente.)

VIVI: ¡Quieta ahí, Sara-san! ¡Esto es imperdonable, aunque sea tu profesor!

SARA: Sensei, le estas buscando, ¿A que si? ¡Si me atrapas, te contare todo lo que se!

VIVI: No me dejas otra. ¡Espíritus del Viento, alcanzar allí donde yo no puedo!

(Invoca una buena cantidad de Sílfides [FF5] que se lanzan a por la niña vampira.)

SARA: Ser capaz de invocar espíritus menores... y ocho a la vez, nada menos. Nunca imagine que tal poder estuviera en manos de un aprendiz de diez años. ¡Barrera!

VIVI: _¡Otra vez las Materias! Por alguna razón su magia es en extremo debilitada. _

(Lanza una bola ardiente hacia la pobre, haciéndola des-transformar. Cae en un tejado.)

SARA: (¡plam!) ¡Auf... no esta mal, sensei!

VIVI: Ya he vencido, ¿Vale? Ahora dime porque haces esto... y que sabes de mi padre.

SARA: Oh, se mucho de tu padre. O debería decir, del Hechicero Legendario.

VIVI: ¡Como sabes tu eso...! Me da igual, sin tus Materias y trucos raros, ya he vencido.

SARA: Huuuy, ¿Crees que ya no tengo nada que hacer?

(Una figura humana aterrizo pesadamente en aquel tejado, haciendo un ruido metálico.)

SARA: Bien, vale. ¿Por qué no intentas uno de esos conjuros tan bonitos que te sabes?

VIVI: _¿Quién es? ¿Es que tiene cómplices? _¡Espíritu de Viento sacude el cielo, AERO!

(La figura recién llegada salta a por el niño a supervelocidad, y le endiña un bofetón.)

VIVI: (¡Paf!) ¿Pero que? ¡Tú eres también mi alumna, como es posible!

SARA: Dejarme presentaros. Ella es mi 'caballero de la bruja', Unidad Kos-Mos 0x81.

KOSMOS: (reverencia)

VIVI: ¡Aunque yo no tenga de eso, tengo que deteneros! ¡Espíritus del Viento...! (¡paf!)

(Una vez mas, la chica robot le encaja una colleja que le tumba. Sara va a explicarlo.)

SARA: Los caballeros de la bruja fueron pensados como meros peones de sus señoras. Nosotros los magos estamos indefensos mientras se ejecuta un conjuro, y no nos gusta.

VIVI: ¡No puede ser!

SARA: Proteger a su señora era la tarea principal del guerrero llamado su 'caballero'. Para que lo entiendas, no tienes forma de vencernos si no te protege tu propio guardián.

KOSMOS: Lo siento, sensei. Es una orden... de mi ama.

(Le coge del cuello y le contiene. La otra se acerca a su muñeca de tamaño humano.)

SARA: Por fin ha llegado el día. He esperado en esta academia hasta el momento en el que viniste a Tokio N. Como he ansiado esta oportunidad. Para vencer a un mago como tu tenia que acumular poder antes, por eso me tuve que arriesgar a atacar a los alumnos y arrebatarles todo su mana. ¡Y con esto por fin podré librarme de esta maldición!

VIVI: ¿Cómo, que maldición?

SARA: Si, tu antepasado era el mas fuerte de los brujos, cuyo nombre era reverenciado incluso en el plano espiritual... El me hizo pasar por toda esta amargura...

(Se arrima y le engancha de cuello camisero, para exclamarle toda su rabia a la cara.)

SARA: ¡Desde que fui derrotada por tu padre, mi poderío mágico ha sido reducido hasta casi desaparecer! ¡Y me condeno a permanecer encerrada en una escuela de niñas! ¡AG!

VIVI: Yo no sabía nada de eso...

SARA: Para librarme de esta infernal condena necesito una ingente cantidad de mana de alguien de su familia... ¡Con toda la que necesito, no te quedara como para sobrevivir!

VIVI: ¡UAAAH! ¡SOCORRO!

SARA: ¡Aaaah... ÑAM!

(La vampira o lo que sea saca los piños y los hunde en su cuello. Segundos silenciosos.)

TIFA: (llega) ¡Eh, par de fenómenos! ¿Qué le hacéis a mi huésped? (¡Paf, Clank!)

(De una patada voladora doble manda rodando a las dos. Kos mos cae mas grácilmente.)

SARA: Arg... semejante poder... ¡Eh, es... Lockhart!

TIFA: ¿Y esto? ¡Si vosotras dos sois de mi clase! ¿Qué estabais haciendo? No me digas. ¡Sois las que estáis detrás de los asaltos nocturnos! Y torturáis a un crío... ¡Explicarme!

SARA: Como te atreves a patearme, Tifa Lockhart... ¡No pienso olvidar este insulto!

(Las dos criminales saltan del tejado y desaparecen en la noche. La morena le atiende.)

TIFA: ¡Que pasa contigo, como se te ocurre hacerte el héroe de esa manera, yendo por los delincuentes a solas! ¿Qué habría pasado si no llego a encontrarte, idiota?

VIVI: ¡BUAAA! ¡Tifa-san! (llora)

TIFA: ¡Niño, no me montes escenitas, que estamos en un octavo! ¡Ah, que me caigo...! Hala, cuéntame que narices ha pasado aquí arriba. ¡Y no te me agarres así, leñe!

(En otro lugar, Kos-mos vuela por el cielo nocturno con propulsores, cargando a Sara.)

SARA: Rayos, fuera de mi Modo Diablo no tengo ningún poder. Nos hemos tenido que encontrar semejante obstáculo... pero no importa, mientras el mocoso nunca encuentre a su Caballero de la Bruja, siempre tendremos un margen de acción. Prepárate, sensei.

(Que mal pinta esto. Ya sabéis que esperaros mientras esas dos anden sueltas...)

GARNET: Si, y a mi me han dejado el marrón de cuidar de la librera-chan.

MARIA: Esta escuela tiene problemas graves...

(Sara aun tiene mucho que contarnos. Pero eso tendrá que esperar a otros episodios.)


	18. cachito 18

Cachito 18:

(Amanece y ya hay follón en el piso de las dos morenas y el chiquillo profesor.)

TIFA: ¡Eh, Vivi-enano, que ya son las ocho! ¡Levanta el culo, leñe! Se supone que eres el profesor, ¿Cómo piensas meter en cintura a tus alumnas si empiezas llegando tarde?

VIVI: No quiero ir, estoy griposo...

TIFA: Ya se que te asusto lo de anoche, pero un docente no puede permitirse el faltar.

Mientras, la pobre Garnet se parte el cuadro con la escenita. La bruta de su compañera le hace vestirse y desayunar y le lleva cual saco de patatas hacia la ruta de la academia.

KAIRI: ¡Eh, buenos días sensei! ¿Ese es un juego nuevo?

VIVI: ¡Jo, bájame! ¿Qué voy a hacer si Sara-san y su compinche están en clase?

TIFA: Les caería una buena por acto de violencia en el recinto escolar. Así que hala.

_SARA: Entiéndelo, no tienes posibilidad de vencer sin tu propio 'caballero de bruja'. _

VIVI: _Aunque su magia este sellada, ella tiene mucha mas experiencia en el combate... ¡Y tiene control total sobre el Esper de la Oscuridad! No puedo ganar, ¡me MATARA! _

TIFA: (entran) ¡Eh, buenos días, tropa! Aquí os dejo a este papanatas.

(Selkie les saluda la primera, Fiona la siguiente, después de que Rosa le coja la frente.)

ROSA: Fiona-chan ya esta mejor. Aunque parece que no recuerda nada.

VIVI: ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde esta Sara-san, que no la veo en su silla?

KOSMOS: (llega) La ama Sara ha venido, pero no asistirá a la clase. ¿La llamo?

VIVI: (susto) ¡AAAH! ¡No, no hace falta, nos las arreglaremos! _Jope, ella si que vino, ¡La guardiana de Sara, Kos-mos 0x81! Y pensar que estas villanas son de mi clase... _

(Ya avanzada la clase, el chico no esta para bailar zapateados, que digamos. Desvaría.)

VIVI: _Que lata, no ha hecho más que empezar el curso y ya tengo semejantes apuros. Parece que un mago no es nada sin un guerrero... pero a ver como encuentro yo uno... Solo si estuviera aquí... solo si aquella que será mi guardiana ¡Estuviera aquí ahora! _

KAIRI: ¿No crees que el sensei parece perdido esta mañana?

MARIA: Tan solo mira hacia aquí con ojos de besugo... al pobre le pasa algo.

RELM: Tanto suspiro me escama. Quizá es verdad que es un príncipe que busca novia.

KAIRI: ¡Eh, sensei, que ya termine de leer!

VIVI: Ah, si, bien hecho Kairi-san. A ver, se que es algo chocante, pero te preguntare. Si Kairi-san quisiera buscar un guerre... digo, un compañero, ¿Te fijarías en un niño?

KAIRI: ¡QUEEE! ¡Sensei, eso es muy repentino...! ¡Solo estoy en tercero! Pero no me entiendas mal, no hay ningún chico al que ame ahora mismo... ¡Ag, que corte!

VIVI: ¿Qué me dices tu Fynn-san?

RINOA: Venga, Maria, es la tuya... tienes que decirle que te encantaría...

MARIA: Esto, a mi, pues... a mi me encanta... (¡Paf!)

CELES: (empujón) ¡Vivi-sensei, a mi me encantaría, no lo dudes! Porfa, ven... (¡Paf!)

YUNA: (empujón) Vivi-sensei, tengo noticias interesantes para ti. Ya que nuestra clase esta tan mezclada, puedo decir con seguridad que dos tercios de ella no tienen un novio. Si, lo he investigado. Si quieres 'compañera', tienes unas 20 oneechans donde escoger.

VIVI: ¡Que no, que la cosa no va por ahí! Es verdad, esto no tiene nada que ver con la clase de hoy. No lo hagáis caso. Bueno, pues hasta otro día...

(Se larga de allí con un aura de miseria alrededor... las otras se quedan escamadas.)

FIONA: Es la primera vez que veo a Vivi-kun así de depre. Lo siento mucho.

CELES: ¡Eh, Tifa! ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que se trae entre manos?

TIFA: Creo que esta así por que no encuentra 'compañera'. Parece que no tener una es muy malo en su país o algo así. Voy a ver si le digo algo, chao. (ahueca)

CELES: ¿? Entonces el rumor era cierto. ¡Es el dilema de un príncipe!

RIKKU: Así que Vivi-kun tiene sangre real y eso. Quizá me presente a candidata, a ver.

CELES: ¡QUE!

RIKKU: Si me convierto en su princesa, podré zampar todo lo que quiera, que diver.

KARA: ¡Eh, que morro, yo también quiero!

(Discuten, y Faris se indigna... en la azotea de la academia, una medio-demonia medita.)

SARA: Que cansancio... las mañanas me agotan... Pero que...

(Un animalito salta entre tejados, atravesando la barrera invisible que retiene a Sara.)

SARA: Algo ha entrado. Algo atravesó la barrera que me aprisiona aquí... Investigare.

Deja su postura de 'muñeca sin pilas' y se levanta para salir de allí. Cambio de escena, la marimacho y el niño mago cruzan un pasillo de la academia sin hablar mucho.

TIFA: Te preocupas demasiado, te digo. Sara no va a aparecer ahora para comerte vivo.

VIVI: Eso crees tú...

TIFA: Que mas da, si eso sucede, yo te la quitare de encima. Así que alégrate un poco.

VIVI: Tifa-san, tu no entiendes lo horrorosa que me ha demostrado ser...

De repente y repentinamente alguien le mete en un saco y se le lleva sin que la morena se empape de ello. Ese alguien le saca la ropa y le tira a la Gran Bañera... ¿Qué pasa?

VIVI: ¿Pero que es esto, a quien se le ocurre...?

(Se ve que media clase de 3º A esta allí en bikini, preparadas para alegrarle el espíritu.)

RIKKU: ¡Bienvenido, Vivi-sensei! Como te veías tan depre, te hemos hecho un fiestón.

VIVI: Que detalle... organizar todo esto para mi.

CELES: Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por nuestro adorado sensei. Por cierto, sobre lo de la compañera. Una persona bella, culta y acaudalada como yo seria perfecta para...

RELM: (¡Paf!) ¡Eh, no empieces sin nosotras, Miss Presi!

RINOA: ¡Vivi-kun es adorable, vamos a fregarle, que no se escurra!

FARIS: _Esto ya no es un fiestón para alegrar al sensei, mas ha degenerado en fiestón de acoso sexual... eso es malo, claro... Por cierto, no se que hago yo aquí... _

VIVI: ¡Jo, se ve que hay cariños que matan! ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

(Mientras eso sucede, la morena bruta se ha encontrado con las dos chicas malas. Uf.)

SARA: Anda, si es Tifa Lockhart, que raro tu por aquí.

TIFA: ¡Vosotras dos, decirme donde habéis metido a Vivi!

SARA: No se de que me hablas. Pero podéis ir tranquilos. No se me ocurriría atacar al chico hasta la próxima luna llena. Sin ella, he perdido mis poderes demónicos. Sin ellos solo soy una débil humana. Aunque atacara al sensei no tengo 'herramientas' con la que absorber su mana. Si encuentra un guardián, quizá tenga una posibilidad. Me parece que estas muy preocupada por Vivi. ¿No odiabas los críos, o dormir con el te ha cambiado?

TIFA: ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Si le pones las zarpas encima no te libraras de mí!

SARA: Que mas da. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que ahí te quedas. Vámonos Kos-mos.

(En la Gran Bañera, un intruso peludo esta robando los bikinis de las alumnas.)

RIKKU: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, no seas pervertido! (^_^) Mira que tocarme ahí...

FIONA: Pero que... ¡No es el! ¡Es una RATA! ¡AAAAG!

VIVI: _¡WAAAA, ese bicho esta zafando todos los bikinis, que va a pasar...! _

Tifa entra a la zona, y el animalito salta a por su sostén. Ella es más rápida y le mete un bofetón que le arroja a lo lejos, aunque el bicho la mete un gol... la deshizo la camisa.

TIFA: Entonces... ¡Eh, que hacéis todas medio desnudas! ¡Y habéis secuestrado a Vivi!

CELES: ¡Que no, Tifa, que esto era una fiesta de lo mas inocente!

(En la noche, ya han vuelto todos a sus cuartos. El chaval ya esta mas animado, bueno.)

VIVI: Pues gracias a todas se me he ha quitado un poco la depre, que amables.

VOZ: ¡Eh, no pongas esa cara de muermo, jefe! Han llegado los refuerzos.

(Mira abajo y ve un gato negruzco con ojos rasgados y expresión de pillo. La leche.)

GATO: ¡Cuánto tiempo, Vivi-aniki! Soy yo, Cait 'Reeve' Sith. [FF7]

TIFA: _¡Ese gato... acaba de hablar! Yo alucino..._


	19. cachito 19

Cachito 19:

(Vamos a dar una explicación de porque el gato mágico ese ha venido hasta Vivi.)

_CAIT: (¡clap!) ¡Ag! Mira que caer en un maldito cepo... un macho de pura sangre de los espíritus Gato Padrino. Que patético. ¿Cómo puedo parecer un hombre así? _

_(Ruido en los arbustos.)_

_CAIT: ¡Ag, era broma! ¡No me COMAS! _

_VIVI: (llega) No pasa nada. No se lo contare al dueño del cepo. (clac) Hala, ya esta. Pero no te dejes pillar otra vez. Mira, voy a ver si me sale el conjuro que me aprendí... _

_(Le hace una Cura y se larga, y el dueño del cepo le da un capón por liberarle.) _

_DUEÑO: ¡Vivi, le has dejado escapar! (¡Paf!) _

_CAIT: Que niño. ¡El si es un hombre, un caballero entre todos los hombres! _

(Fin de la explicación, el gato esta en el piso del chico y las morenas.)

CAIT: Y eso es lo que en verdad sucedió. Aunque luego me ayudaría en otros apuros.

VIVI: Si, cuantos recuerdos Cait. Tú también has crecido.

CAIT: A todo esto aniki, me parece que no has estado haciendo muchos avances.

VIVI: ¿En que cosa?

CAIT: ¡En lo de la compañera, leches! Si no buscas una no te veras molón como mago.

VIVI: Justo en eso hemos estado trabajando últimamente, pero no hay suerte.

CAIT: (con cigarro) ¿Ah si? No hay que preocuparse ahora que he llegado yo. Me han enviado de parte de la hermana de aniki, en el baño he visto muy buena materia prima.

TIFA: (zas) Esta zona es de no fumadores, peludo. Continua.

_CAIT: ¡Ooooh! ¡Ooooh! ¡La chica de sus sueños tiene que estar entre estas! _

TIFA: ¿Y como estabas tan seguro, listo? Resulta que eras tú...

CAIT: ¡Porque tengo ultrasuperpoderes, leñe! ¡Vamos 3º A! Hay una compañera allí.

GARNET: (entra) ¡Estáis muy animados aquí dentro! ¿Es que tenemos invitados?

TIFA: Nooo, que va, no hay nadie, no hagas caso...

(La otra morena ha salido de la ducha entoallada, Cait la echa una mirada golosa y...)

GARNET: ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es el animalito de Vivi-kun? ¡Que mono! (estruja)

(Pronto el resto del bloque de pisos se ha colado en el cuarto para sobar al gato negro.)

CAIT: _Jo, jo, las tengo a mis pies, menudas damitas. Si es que soy irresistible. _

VIVI: ¿Esta bien que se quede aquí? Es relativamente nuevo en mi...

TODAS: ¡No problem, en el piso Balamb se admiten mascotas!

GARNET: Yo iré a preguntar al abuelo, solo por si acaso.

(De nuevo solos, los que quedan van a seguir discutiendo el plantel de compañeras.)

VIVI: Al final va a ser divertido. Debería mandar a oneechan una carta para dar gracias.

CAIT: ¡No! No hace falta aniki. De hecho, siento que tu compañera esta perdida entre el plantel de esta clase. A ver. ¡Aquí, mi sentido gatuno reacciona ante esta chica!

TIFA: ¿Eh? ¿La librera-chan? ¿Cómo es eso?

CAIT: Anda, si hay algo escrito. 'Esta es muy guapa'. Huy, parece que te gusta y tal.

VIVI: ¡No, no es verdad...! ¡Arg, dame una semana para pensarlo...! (ahueca)

TIFA: (aparte) Veamos. Esto es una carta de la hermana de Vivi, esta de mi jefe...

CAIT: ¡Eh, oneechan, yo puedo pasarle la carta al chico, voy a ver si le encuentro!

TIFA: No se si fiarme, lindo gatito.

(En cuanto se ve en la calle y con la carta en la boca, la arruga y la tira al papelero.)

CAIT: _Ufa, esa ha estado demasiado cerca. Tengo que mover el body, y rápido. _

(Al día siguiente, la mencionada librera va a abrir su taquilla a dejar unos libros.)

MARIA: Que lata, la Isla Daguerreo queda muy lejos de aquí. ¿? Esto es una carta de Vivi sensei. (c_c) 'Querida Maria Fynn-san, te espero detrás de los cuartos al acabar la clase. Por favor, se mi compañera'. ¡AH! ¡La carta es de AMOR! ¡Waaaaa!

(En el patio, el niño profe sale de su jornada sin sospechar la que le viene encima.)

VIVI: Arf. Parece que la clase ha acabado sin problemas. Dado que Sara-san seguía ausente. Pero como su profe, no debería dejarla saltarse las clases tan a la torera.

CAIT: (llega) ¡Aniki, tenemos un problema, es sobre la tal Fynn-san!

VIVI: ¡Cait-kun, que haces en el recinto! ¡No deberías gritar tan alto, que te oyen!

CAIT: A la tal Maria se la han llevado tras los pisos. Y la están... ¡Friendo como patata!

VIVI: ¿uh? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

CAIT: Eh, con mi función especial de Gato Padrino. ¡Pero corre o no quedara nada!

(Total, que echan a volar y pronto llegan a la placita detrás de los dormitorios Balamb.)

VIVI: ¡Eh, Fynn-san! ¿Estas ya bien? ¿No te han freído como patata? ¿Y los malos?

MARIA: No, estoy bien... sensei, de verdad crees... que yo seré una buena compañera...

VIVI: _¡Cait, como se te ocurre! _

CAIT: _Perdóneme, ilustrísima, pero tuve que montar esto para encontrarte una buena. _

MARIA: Anteayer me tuviste que salvar del vampiro... no hago mas que dar problemas. Si haciendo esto puedo serte útil, me harás muy feliz... Pídeme lo que quieras, sensei.

CAIT: _Eh, jefe, es importante tener una relación de plena confianza entre vosotros dos. No es suficiente que la chica solo contemple desde la grada, si va a ser tu guardiana. Y en ese aspecto, aquella que mas te AMA en este momento, es claramente ¡ELLA! _

VIVI: _¡AH! ¡Maria-san me ama! ¡En ese caso voy a tener graves, graves problemas!_

CAIT: _A lo que iba. ¡Espíritu del Trueno, materializa tu poder en el chico! ¡PACTO! _

(Un círculo de energía eléctrica los rodea. La chavala se siente calmada, muy a gusto.)

CAIT: _Vamos a usar el poder de la Carta que el Espíritu del Trueno Quetzal concede a los magos. Al hacerlo el mago puede enviarle mana a su guardián para ponerle cachas. Aunque aun no puedes crear un autentico 'caballero de la bruja', nos apañaremos. Se pueden hacer muchos de estos 'caballeros provisionales', así que acaba y ¡BESALA! _

VIVI: ¡Arg, no puedo! ¡Nunca he dado besos a chicas!

CAIT: _¡Venga, jobar, has llegado muy lejos! ¡Si quieres guardiana, se macho y dale! _

(Como el no se mueve la moza se agacha para morrearlo... y se pone rojo como gamba.)

CAIT: _¡SI, DALE! ¡YA ES TUYA! _

TIFA: (llega) ¡Eh, gato guarro! ¡Quieto donde estas! (¡paf!)

(Al aplastar al minino se deshace el círculo eléctrico, a la pobre niña le da un desmayo.)

TIFA: ¿Qué crees que hacías engañando al canijo, eh? ¿Dónde crees que me encontré la carta de su hermana? (la saca) ¡No esta ni abierta! ¡Eso de que ella te envió es una trola! Y aquí viene la verdad, y muy clara. ¡Estas huyendo de la justicia por haber hecho algo!

CAIT: _Mierdaaa... resulta que esta oneechan me va a descubrir el truco... _

VIVI: Aquí viene... ¿2000 casos de robo de lencería? ¡Cait-kun, pero que has hecho!

CAIT: Lo puedo explicar. He sido falsamente acusado. Tengo en casa una hermanita...

_GATITA: Que calentito que te ha quedado, oniichan. _

CAIT: El invierno es durísimo en Winhill... nuestro estado de pobreza significa muchas privaciones. Al menos quería hacer un buen nido para mi hermana. Pasa que la lencería era lo mejor por como resguarda el calor. No podía seguir con esa vida, así que tuve que venirme en un carguero a Tokio N donde sabia que estaba el único que podía ayudarme.

TIFA: ¿Y entonces por que has hecho esto con la librera?

CAIT: Supuse que haciendo algo de provecho por aniki me serviría para ser su mascota. Y así la sociedad de magos no podría ponerme un dedo encima. Bueno, se que fue muy bajo por mi parte engañar al aniki que tanto admiro. No tengo perdón, me iré enseguida.

(Se pone un gorro de Bogard y ya se va, cuando el chico se le tira encima gimiendo.)

VIVI: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡No sabia que Cait-kun había sufrido tanto! ¡Puedes quedarte, amigo!

(Mas tarde, la vergonzosa librera despierta enfrente de su taquilla, confundida.)

MARIA: Mira que dormirme. ¡Y ese sueño... que corte! Que mente más sucia tengo...


	20. cachito 20

Cachito 20:

(Altas horas de la mañana, y la chicarrona morena se despierta medio despijamada.)

TIFA: Jope, que sueño. Que fresca hace por la mañana. Sacare las bragazas de invierno.

(Se va al cajón, y al bajar la litera la otra morena se la une en la búsqueda. Sin suerte.)

TIFA: ¡Pero que! ¡Mis paños menores, y los tuyos también, han volado!

GARNET: ¿Los míos también? No es posible.

(La grandona enseguida comprende y abre el armarito donde esta el nido de Cait.)

CAIT: Ah, hola. Buenos días oneechan. Que blandito es esto.

TIFA: ¡ARRRG, devuélvelos gato guarro!

GARNET: No montes tanto follón Tifa, que solo es un animalito...

(Un rato mas tarde ya esta el equipo en la carretera, camino de la academia.)

TIFA: ¡Un gato cleptómano de bragazas! ¡Menuda mascota nos ha ido a caer!

GARNET: Venga mujer, eso será por que le gusta el tacto de la ropa interior.

TIFA: ¿Por qué no pudo mangar los cillos del enano, es lo que no entiendo?

GARNET: Quizá por que la lencería femenina es mas blandita o que se yo...

CAIT: Eh, aniki. ¿Por qué vigilas tanto? Dime por que estas depre, venga muchacho.

VIVI: Es que en mi clase hay una niña muy problemática y tal...

(Y como siempre, la susodicha aparece como si la hubieras invocado, con su colega.)

SARA: Buenos días. Sensei. Creo que de nuevo no vas a hacer nada si me salto la clase. Un día tras otro. Es divertido por que precisamente tu eres el profesor, claro.

VIVI: ¡Sara-san! ¡Y con Kos-Mos! (saca bastón)

SARA: ¿De verdad crees que podrías conmigo? Será mejor para ambos si te comportas mientras estas en la academia. Y otra cosa. Yo que tu no le diría una palabra a Uzuki ni al director. No me gustaría que hubiera mas 'accidentes' entre mis alumnas, entiéndelo.

(La chica se va largando, y al niño profe le da un berrinche, pero sin pataleta al menos.)

VIVI: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡No he podido ni replicarla! Soy un profesor patético...

CAIT: ¿Son esas dos? ¡Las dos matonas de las que hablabas! Mira que darle problemas a mi aniki. ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Tu hermanito va a ir a sacudirlas la m***da de encima!

VIVI: Cait, su atributo es el Negro. No hablamos de que sea medio demonia o vampira o que se yo. Hablo de que el Esper de la Oscuridad obedece sus más mínimos deseos.

CAIT: Casi que yo me vuelvo para casita...

(Suelta su mini-martillo y saca una mini-maleta, pero la morena le coge del rabo y tal.)

VIVI: Y luego esta Kos-Mos que es su guardiana. Apareció y me dieron la paliza juntas.

CAIT: Ya. Debe ser por eso que note la energía de su Pacto. Me sorprende que siguieras vivo, aniki. Bueno, a pesar de que el mismísimo Diablo [FF8] mama de sus proverbiales tetas, aun creo que podemos hacer algo. Tranquilos, que el gatito tiene un plan, jo, jo.

VIVI: ¿Hay una manera de vencer a esas dos?

TIFA: Parece que su magia es débil ahora, por lo menos hasta la luna llena.

CAIT: Mira, si aniki y oneechan hacen un Pacto con el poder de Quetzal, podréis ir una por una y las haréis pedazos mientras están solas. Así, su estrategia se desmorona.

VIVI: ¡QUEEE! ¡Que yo haga un pacto de esos con Tifa...!

CAIT: He comprobado ya varias veces el poderío físico de la oneechan aquí presente.

VIVI: Pero eso de cogerlas por separado me parece un pelín injusto y eso...

CAIT: ¡No! ¡Ellas te hicieron lo mismo! ¡Ojo por ojo! ¡No hay piedad entre hombres!

VIVI: Pero ella no es hombre.

TIFA: Oye, quieto parao. Eso de crear un 'caballero provisional' es lo que intentaste el otro día, ¿No? ¡Con lo del beso y ese rollo! ¡Que cosa más estúpida!

CAIT: No me digas que una oneechan de 3º aun no se ha dado un besazo con un tío.

TIFA: ¿Ein?

CAIT: No, que va, como se me ocurre. Eso es por que no quiere pactar, y ya esta.

TIFA: ¿Qué dices, bicho? ¡Un beso no es nada para mí! Pero por que tuve que ser yo...

VIVI: _Es verdad que contraatacar es mejor que esperar a la luna llena... aunque tal día ella recuperará su Modo Diablo y eso... ¡Si no hago nada, no podré llamarme profesor! _¡Venga, yo lo haré! Te lo pido, Tifa. Solo es una vez, es todo lo que pido.

TIFA: Que pesados. Supongo que una vez no nos hará daño.

(El gato prepara el círculo eléctrico y Tifa se siente calmada, como Maria aquella vez.)

TIFA: Esta luz... en verdad me relaja... a ver, que voy. ¡Mua!

CAIT: ¡Pero bueno, un beso en el cachete! ¡Que poco interés! ¡Así no servirá! Rayos.

TIFA: ¡Y suficiente, gato guarro! Venga, vamos a por esas dos de una vez.

(Las dos malosas han salido de una ceremonia del te, caminan por un patio del cole.)

SARA: Parece que el padrino de Vivi Ornitier se ha dignado aparecer. Eso es extraño. Será mejor que no te separes de mí durante cierto tiempo, Kos-Mos. Es lo mejor.

KOSMOS: Si, Ama Sara.

CITAN: (llega) ¡Eh, Sarita! El director te llama, vente conmigo, anda.

SARA: Meh, dile que ya voy. Kos-Mos, volveré enseguida. No vayas cerca de otros.

CITAN: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No habrás hecho alguna trastada, que te conozco?

SARA: Calla, melón. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Nada de lo que yo haga. ¿Vale?

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, tenga cuidado.

(La vemos caminar por un paseo con florecillas y árboles. El equipo de Vivi la espía.)

CAIT: Venga, ahora esta ella sola. ¡Esta es la tuya aniki! ¡Derríbala de un meteorazo!

TIFA: Esto de atacar a alguien sin razón... y encima es una compañera de clase...

(Llega hasta una niña llorando. Kos-Mos activa sus reactores y la devuelve su globito.)

TIFA/VIVI: (0_0) Pero que ha hecho... acaba de volar... con propulsores...

CAIT: Bueno, eso era de esperar en Tokio N, androides que van al cole. No pasa nada.

TIFA/VIVI: ¡QUE! ¡Kos-Mos no esta viva! ¡No es HUMANA!

CAIT: ¿Pero no os habíais dado cuenta, mendrugos? ¡Si creo que estaba muy claro!

(La chica robot ayuda a una abuela a subir una escalera y salva a un gatito de ahogarse.)

TIFA: ¡Pero que carajo...! ¡Es una bellísima persona! ¡Los del pueblo la adoran!

CAIT: Quizá sea una trampa para confundirnos... no bajéis la guardia, seguid espiando.

(Dentro de un rato la vemos en una placita dando comida a los gatos de Crono [CT].)

VIVI: Es maravillosa...

CAIT: ¿Pero no lo entendéis? ¡Ella es la que atento contra la vida de aniki! ¡A por ella!

(Salen al aire y la gynoide se gira hacia ellos. Se pone en postura de reverencia.)

KOSMOS: Tifa-san, Vivi-sensei. Se que he bajado la guardia, pero hoy yo seré tu rival.

VIVI: Kos-Mos. Se que no eres malvada. ¿Te importaría no volver a atacarme?

KOSMOS: Lo siento Vivi-sensei. Pero para mí, las órdenes de mi ama son lo primero.

TIFA: Parece mentira... y claro, el Diablo ese tiene el coco igual de comido. Que lata.

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Trueno, activa el pacto del guardián de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart!

La morena salta a supervelocidad y va a endiñarle un guantazo a la chica robot, y por detrás el niño ha preparado un conjuro Cometas. Se libra de lo primero, pero no lo otro.

KOSMOS: No podré esquivarlo... Ama Sara, si me destruyen... cuida de los cachorros...

VIVI: ¡Noooooo! ¡Volveeeer!

(El mago hace volver los pedruscos ardientes y se estrellan contra el... que leñazo.)

TIFA: ¡VIVI! ¡Que has hecho! ¿Por qué has devuelto los meteoros hacia ti?

CAIT: ¡Porras, ha huido! ¿En que pensabas aniki? ¡Hasta los escudos mágicos explotan!

VIVI: No podía hacerlo... después de todo es mi alumna... no podía matarla...

TIFA: ¡Niño, tu eres idiota! ¡Vamos a la enfermería a la de ya!

(En un tejado, Kos-Mos aun esta procesando el cambio de actitud de su oponente.)

KOSMOS: Vivi-sensei. Vivi Ornitier... por que...


	21. cachito 21

Cachito 21:

(Ha pasado un día desde el asalto por parte de Vivi y Tifa. Una robota se sienta sola.)

KOSMOS: Vivi-sensei... por que...

SARA: (llega) Ah, Kos-Mos. No te encontraba. He hablado con el vejestorio ese del director sobre lo del vampiro en la Calle del Cid. Esta husmeando demasiado, me temo que no podremos hacer nada hasta que la luna este totalmente llena. Por supuesto, si el chico decide actuar antes que eso, haré que se arrepienta. Y mucho. ¿En que piensas?

LUCCA: (asoma) Si, te has portado muy raramente desde ayer, ¿ha pasado algo o que?

KOSMOS: No. No paso nada.

LUCCA: Por cierto, ¿Qué negocios os traéis vosotras dos que son tan misteriosos?

SARA: Tu a lo tuyo, Aeshtar. Dedícate solo a tunear a tu muñeca. Y friégala de paso.

(Mientras la gafosa se dedica a eso, a meterle los alicates a la robota, Cait riñe a Vivi.)

CAIT: ¡Esto esta muy mal, aniki! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió mostrar piedad por esa gynoide? ¡Si te la hubieras quitado de en medio ayer estaríamos fuera de este lío! Estamos en un problema ahora que ha huido. ¡Se lo va a contar a Sara-san y te lo van a hacer pagar!

VIVI: Cait-kun, Kos-Mos es mi alumna también, no me atrevía...

CAIT: ¡Débil! Eres un débil. ¡Ya no es tu alumna, ahora es una enemiga, entiéndelo!

TIFA: Espera un poco, gato guarro. (¡me llamo Cait!) Eso es ir demasiado lejos, y esas dos han estado en mi clase dos años ya. No puedo creer que quieran MATARLO, oye.

CAIT: ¡Débil! ¡La oneechan es una débil también! Mirar esto. He estado surfeando en la MoguRed [FF9] la otra noche. Y hace 15 años, la tal Sarita tenía una recompensa de 6.000.000 de Gils por su linda cabecita. La sociedad mágica no ha hecho más que subir el precio a través de los años. Si bien nunca se la ha acusado de asesinato, su nombre es temido en nuestro mundo y en el plano espiritual. ¡Es una tía totalmente maligna, leñe!

TIFA: ¿Por qué carajo hay alguien así en mi clase? ¡Este mundo esta loco!

CAIT: No puedo saberlo. Pero si va en serio, ni la oneechan ni nadie aquí esta a salvo.

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Modo Mago!

(El chico se transforma de nuevo en Mago Oscuro y vuela con el bastón lejos de allí.)

TIFA: ¡Que has hecho maldito gato! ¡Tengo que ir por el!

(El niño mago vuela hasta salir de la ciudad mientras desvaría sobre la que le va a caer.)

VIVI: _Es por mi culpa, Tifa y Garnet y todas... tengo que huir lejos... pero no escapare a esa demonia solo con correr... ¡ARG, que voy a hacer! ¿? Esto parecen montañas... _

(Como no podía ser de otra forma, el pobre se da contra un árbol al estilo George.)

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa! (¡plam!) Au... se me ha quitado el Modo Mago. ¿? ¡El bastón, no veo mi Cetro del Trueno! Si le pierdo en el bosque, no podré transformarme. ¡Que marrón!

LOBOS: ¡Auuuuuu!

VIVI: ¡Buaaa! ¡Oneechan, ayúdame! Que miedo...

(Alguien salio de entre arbustos y al niño de pocas no le da un telele del susto.)

TERRA: Anda, si es el sensei. Que raro que me hayas encontrado.

VIVI: ¡Bradford-san! ¡Ayúdame, porfa!

(Se van a la caseta de camping de la chicarrona y discuten los eventos recientes.)

VIVI: Así que te vas del piso de Balamb los sábados para venir a entrenar o algo.

TERRA: Si, hombre. Lo que ya no puedo decir es para que entreno. Es secreto.

VIVI: _Conociéndola será entrenamiento de ninjas o que se yo. Por la ropa esa y tal. _

TERRA: Pero no me has dicho por que estas tu aquí. Pero da igual. No importa ahora.

VIVI: _Jo, donde habrá ido mi bastón... siempre lo localizo con un poco de esfuerzo. Ni siquiera valgo para eso, será que el propio bastón se ha cansado de mí. Que lata. _

TERRA: Vivi-kun. ¿Querrás venirte a entrenar conmigo? Primero serán las bases de la autosuficiencia. Allí hay lubinas, trata de pescar alguna. Aunque son muy cuidadosas.

VIVI: Si, escapan según oyen ruido... ¿Entonces como piensas que las voy a coger?

TERRA: Con uno de estos. Mira como lo hago.

(Saca un shuriken del pueblo de Wutai [FF7] y lo lanza a ensartar algunos pescados.)

TERRA: Mira, con este he cogido tres a la vez. A ver tú.

VIVI: ¡Que alucinante! ¡Allá voy! (lanza) Eh, no vuelan ni nada. Que timo.

(La peliverde le demuestra, con una voltereta, rebote en roca y volantín en el aire.)

VIVI: ¡Eh, como quieres que me salga todo eso! Es lo que esperaba de toda una ninja.

TERRA: ¿Quién es ninja aquí? Mira, mejor iremos a arrancar setas, es mas cómodo.

(Avanzan por un sendero y Terra ejecuta el Espejismo de Edge [FF4] para cogerlas.)

TERRA: Con muchos cuerpos a la vez puedes cogerlas mucho mas rápido, claro.

VIVI: ¡WA! ¡Y me dice que no es ninja! Se ven muy ricas. _Terra-san es alucinante. No se si querría ser mi guardiana... ¡Que digo! No es correcto pedirla que se convierta en herramienta de luchar... ni lo es involucrar a mis alumnas a lo tonto... como Tifa-san. _

TERRA: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, que nos vamos! Hay que ir a buscar las cosas de la cena-aru.

Van a buscar viandas, encontrándose algún bicho salvaje por el camino. A la vuelta, la moza sugiere montar un fuego y prepararle al sensei un bañito. Que ya le tocaba.

VIVI: Que diver, lo de bañarse en una cuba. Y a cielo abierto. Que cosas se te ocurren.

TERRA: Vivi-kun, te he visto preocupado desde que empezó el trimestre. Es la primera vez que nos dedicas una sonrisa. Venga, hazme hueco, que el baño también era para mi.

VIVI: ¡AH! (¡flum!) Si es que no cabemos... Terra-san, se que solo tienes quince años ahora, y aun así siempre eres muy responsable... es algo que podría aplicarme a mi...

TERRA: Anda ya. Vivi-kun, tu solo tienes diez, y ya eres profesor. No te quejaras.

VIVI: No, soy un inútil. Hasta hace poco estaba pensando en huir. Volver a mi país.

TERRA: Eh, ya te estas poniendo depre otra vez. Y no lo hagas, hasta ahora has salido bien de todo lo que te ha pasado. Pero me parece que ya te has encontrado un obstáculo mas serio de lo creías. Eres un niño, no debe darte vergüenza haber querido huir. Si las cosas se ponen feas... aquí siempre tendrás una cara amiga. Duerme hoy. Y piénsatelo.

(Están ya metidos en la caseta y sobando. Pero el chico aun se come el coco con cosas.)

VIVI: _Es verdad. Me gradué en la escuela de magias con las mejores notas, y entonces creía que me comía el mundo... hasta que apareció un monstruo contra el que no podía hacer nada. El abuelo decía que la verdadera magia es el valor que llevamos dentro. Mira que decirlo a Tifa, y no habérmelo aplicado yo. Que pronto olvido las lecciones. _

(Pues ya estamos al día siguiente. El niño mago ha dejado una carta de despedida.)

VIVI: 'Gracias por la comida. Y por el baño. Vivi Ornitier'. Vale, con eso bastara.

(Se concentra y con un movimiento de manos hace regresar su bastón. Se pone en plan.)

VIVI: ¡Si! Lo voy a conseguir, Terra-san. Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡Modo Mago!

(¡Flash! Dun du du dun, du dun dun duuu dun... he dicho, ya esta bien de Nickelodeon.)

TERRA: (despierta) Así que los magos existen. Supongo que alguien como yo no debe sorprenderse... ¿verdad? Clyde, muchacho... [FF6] Si pudieras ver ahora a tu Relm...

(Bastante cerca de allí, la morena y el gato negro buscan al chiquillo a la desesperada.)

TIFA: ¡Me caguen tal, gato guarro! ¿De verdad que esta en las montañas?

CAIT: ¡Que me llamo Cait, porras! Eso si mi olfato no falla, que no debería.

TIFA: ¡VIVIIIII! ¡Aparece!

VIVI: (llega) ¡Ay, perdón, lo siento!

TIFA: ¡Es por tu culpa que nos perdiéramos en la montaña, cebollo! Mira que largarte sin decir nada ni leches. ¡Me tenías preocupada, no se te ocurrió ni llamarnos!

CAIT: ¡Arg, por fin a salvo! Nosotros, me refiero.


	22. cachito 22

Cachito 22:

(Eh, atención la parroquia. Este episodio esta llenito de spoilers. Así que leer a poquito.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi, levanta! ¿? ¡El enano ha volado! ¿Por qué?

CAIT: Ah, si buscas al aniki, se fue para la academia mientras estabas en el tajo.

(Ya en la calle, el gato de marras le ha dado por seguir a la oneechan del pelo moreno.)

CAIT: Se ve que a Garnet le tocaba limpiar la clase hoy, por eso desapareció también.

TIFA: ¡Arg! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Y no me sigas! Se pensaran que te conozco, bicho.

(El niño mago llega al patio de la academia. Sus mayores fans están allí para saludar.)

CELES: Aaah... Vivi-sensei se ve más galante de lo normal por las mañanas... (^_^)

VIVI: No hay duda que Sara-san querrá vengarse después de lo que intentamos hacerle a Kos-Mos. Pero lo más importante, es que no quiero más victimas... Tengo que actuar por mi cuenta. Aunque de momento lo único que puedo hacer es encararla. Y Dios dirá.

(Entra en tromba preguntando por la niña. El trío de la biblio le anuncia su ausencia.)

VIVI: _¿Eh? No es posible que una super-poderosa medio-demonia este mala de gripe. _

El profe se larga. Tiene razones para sospechar, ya que según la maldición de su padre, Sara no debería poder escapar del recinto escolar. Sale de allí dejándolas confusas.

TIFA: ¿Qué le pasa a este? Se porta muy raro. No se que tal saldrá el Asunto Sara.

GARNET: Vivi-kun parece mas alegre desde este sábado pasado. ¿Alguna sabe porque?

(Y tanto que lo sabe, a Terra me refiero. El mago camina por un sendero muy seco.)

VIVI: Según su ficha, Sara-san no vive en Balamb. 'Refugio del Ermitaño'. Aquí será.

El chaval es educado y por lo menos llama al portón. Por fuera parece el terrenito que conocemos por ese nombre [CC] pero por dentro la vista es bellamente... macabra.

VIVI: Vaya interiores. Esta lleno de Vestisferas [FFX2]... puestas en esas muñecas...

KOSMOS: (asoma) Vivi-sensei, buenos días... ¿Quieres para algo a la Ama Sara?

VIVI: ¡Kos-Mos, no des esos sustos, jope! Ah, y perdona lo del otro día, no quisimos...

KOSMOS: Yo también pido perdón. Aunque deberás esperar. La Ama Sara esta mala.

VIVI: Anda ya, esa excusa me parece muy pobre. Como una demonia se pone enferma.

SARA: (llega, pijama) Tienes narices para entrar aquí tu solo, chiquillo. (tos) Se que mi magia es débil, pero aun puedo estrangularte como un cerdito. No saldrás de aquí...

VIVI: ¡Sara-san! Traigo una orden de desafío. ¡Lucha conmigo otra vez! ¡Y ven a clase!

SARA: Como ya sabes, tu papacito me ha maldecido. No podré curarme aun si voy. Ya no importa, si estas aquí, podemos acabar esto aquí y ahora. ¡Lánzame tu mejor golpe!

VIVI: ¡Si te venzo tendrás que venir conmigo a recibir tus clases!

(La niña esta a punto de saltar por las escaleras. Antes de hacerlo se queda así, (x_x)

VIVI: ¿Pero que narices? ¡Se ha quedado seca en el sitio! A ver. ¡Pero si esta ardiendo! Al final va a ser verdad que tenia gripe y tal. ¿Qué podemos hacer con ella, Kos-Mos?

KOSMOS: Vamos a ponerla en la cama. Además de la gripe, mi ama tiene alergias.

VIVI: (0_0) ¡Pero que especie de medio-demonia cutre es esta! Que situación...

(Se van al piso de arriba y la dejan bien encamada. Kos-Mos sigue con traje de criada.)

KOSMOS: Esta sufriendo mucho. Pero es normal, sin su parte diabólica, mi ama Sara vuelve a ser lo que fue, una débil mortal. Vivi-sensei, iba a ir ahora a ver a un contacto en el hospital de la Facultad para proveernos de medicinas. ¿Puedes cuidarla mientras?

VIVI: ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué yo?

KOSMOS: Dado que eres su profesor, he computado que eres de fiar. Hasta pronto.

VIVI: _Se supone que soy su enemigo, no se en que esta pensando esta chica, eh, digo, esta robota. _No me importa, pero no tardes, aun me quedan clases que atender.

(No ha hecho más que irse, y la enferma empieza con un ataque de tos, y el de pánico.)

VIVI: ¡AH! ¿Estas bien Sara-san? ¡Que lío, no puedo usar magia blanca o será peor!

SARA: Gggg...

VIVI: ¿Tienes sed? Eso puedo arreglarlo. Aquí tienes, es agua del grifo. ¿No te parece bien? Solo tenemos aquí te sin preparar, o refrescos de la nevera, pues no se...

(Al final, recurre a lo que cree más drástico. Se pincha en el dedazo y la deja chupar.)

SARA: Mmm... Aaaah... (jadeos)

VIVI: ¡Porras, la ventana! Es que es de lógica, no aguanta la luz en grandes cantidades.

SARA: Aaaah... brrrrrr...

VIVI: ¡Tiene el pijama chorreando! Si no la cambio lo pasara peor. No, no voy a mirar.

(Se hace un conjuro Ceguera en si mismo mientras maneja las ropas intimas de la niña.)

VIVI: Vale, parece que esta mejor. Esto se ha salido de madre. Yo venia a enfrentarme a un monstruo, y hemos acabado jugando a médicos. Es... muy guapa... cuando duerme. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en medio-demonia? La única vía para un híbrido no natural es una magia prohibida enseñada por el Esper de la Oscuridad... pero no entiendo por que una niña que tendrá 10 años haya querido convertirse en un ser maligno y sobrenatural. ¿Cuántos años tendrá en realidad? Dice que el Hechicero Legendario la condeno con tal maldición hace 15 años... ¿Pero de que le conoce ella? Si hubiera alguna foto o algo...

SARA: Quieto... no... Laguna-san... detente...

VIVI: Uf. Me sabe mal, pero creo que solo encontrare la respuesta en sus recuerdos...

(Aparecen los Tres Zascandiles [FF6] y le meten en la cabeza de la niña vampira y eso.)

_VIVI: Hala. ¿Esa es Sara-san? Es totalmente distinta. Y ese de la capucha será el que..._

_(Sara esta en los 20 tantos, a su lado una muñeca diabólica con cara de Paine [FFX2]) _

_SARA: Por fin te encuentro, Hechicero Legendario. El hombre que domina un millar de hechizos. Aquí, en la costa donde los ángeles pierden el rumbo [CC], ¡Aquí te comeré! _

_TIPO: La Señora de los Demonios, la Reina de la Noche, la Enviada de la Oscuridad... Sara, en verdad que eres un monstruo digno de ser temido. ¿A cuantos has clavado tus fauces para mantener tu poder y tu belleza? No se que quieres, pero ríndete. Perderás. _

_(Se saca la capucha y vemos que es Laguna Loire [FF8]. Jo, que papel más adecuado.) _

_SARA: ¡No digas memeces! ¡Ni siquiera tienes un guardián! ¡A por el, Paine! _

_(Se lanzan contra el listillo, pero se da contra una barrera invisible y cae en un foso.). _

_SARA: ¡AG! ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso son panaceas y agua bendita! ¡QUE ASCO! _

_(Remueve el potaje. A la pobre no le dura mucho su apariencia y revierte a débil niña.) _

_LAGUNA: Jo, jo. No puedes mantener ese cuerpo, veo. La demonia solo es una niñita. _

_SARA: ¡Tramposo! ¡Si eres un mago, sácame y lucha con magia de verdad, maldito! _

_LAGUNA: Mejor no. Solo me se 5 o 6 hechizos. Es que soy un desastre para el estudio. La fama que tengo me la han conseguido unos duendes... pero no lo contaras, ¿No? _

_SARA: ¿Por qué me quieres destruir? ¿Por qué no te gusto? ¡Dímelo! _

_LAGUNA: No me interesan las niñas pequeñas, podrían acusarme de algo muy grave. _

_SARA: ¿Es por la edad? ¡Tengo cientos de años, eso no es problema! _

_LAGUNA: Uf, entonces eres una vieja arrugada. Peor me lo pones. ¿Qué tal si dejas de perseguirme? Te perdonaría todas tus maldades, incluso te sacaría de ahí ya mismo. _

_SARA: ¡No quiero! _

_LAGUNA: Pues entonces. ¡Tendré que convertirte en algo que no pueda hacer el mal! _

_SARA: (¡fooom!) ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Yo... te quiero...! _

_(Las últimas palabras se perdieron en el eco mientras sufría el hechizo. Se despierta.) _

SARA: ¡AG! Otra vez, por que no puedo olvidarle... ¿Y este? Se quedo dormido aquí...

VIVI: (despierta) ¡Ay, que marrón, me he dormido! ¿Ya estas bien Sara-san?

SARA: Si... por hoy, podrás salir de aquí sin luchar... lárgate antes de que reconsidere...

VIVI: Si, voy... ay, que me dejo el bastón... se me quedaba en tu cama.

SARA: ¿Qué hacías agarrado a el mientras dormías? ¡No me habrás visto el SUEÑO!

(Hay bronca por espiar donde no debe. De pocas no le clava las garras, y el escapa.)

KOSMOS: Ah, veo que mi ama ya puede volver a... matar. Que bueno.


	23. cachito 23

Cachito 23:

(Estamos en clase de 3º A. Nuestro prota esta cavilando en su mesa después de llegar.)

VIVI: _Me pregunto si a Sara-san se le habrá quitado la gripe. _Eh, la clase va a empezar así que sentaros. _No puedo creer que mi padre fuera así de... supongo que tendría que preguntar a la propia Sara, pero no creo que quiera soltar prenda sobre eso... _¡AH!

(Hablando del demonio, la cámara hace un zoom y allí la tenemos, sentadita en su silla.)

VIVI: ¡Sara-san! ¡Que haces aquí! ¡No puedo luchar ahora, tiene que ser tras la clase...!

YUNA: Eh, calma los nervios, sensei. ¿De que hablas ahora?

SARA: Hablaba conmigo. Bueno, sabiendo que me cuidaste ayer con lo de la gripe, me parece que podría venir a clase, sabiendo que estoy aquí atrapada. Así que hazlo ameno.

VIVI: ¿Así que era eso? Vaya, gracias. Supongo que se te ha quitado la gripe y tal.

SARA: Que si, cabezón. Venga, da la clase.

VIVI: _Que bien, con lo que paso ayer ha cambiado su opinión de mi. En realidad si que la mejor magia es el valor. _A ver, empezaremos desde la página 31 del libro...

TIFA: Bueno, no se como lo habrá hecho, pero ha conseguido que Sara venga a la clase.

CAIT: _No. Una criminal como ella no puede cambiar de idea tan rápido. Trama algo. _

TIFA: _¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Se supone que eres el gato de Vivi! ¡No me atosigues! _

(Mucho mas tarde, la vampira y la robota están en un ordenador de la sala de idems.)

SARA: ¿Qué tal?

KOSMOS: Es como imaginábamos. La maldición del Hechicero Legendario existe con la forma de una barrera sostenida por el Esper del Metal. Para englobar todo el campus la barrera de este espíritu necesita un suministro regular de energía eléctrica.

SARA: Y pensar que no tenia ni idea durante todos estos años. Pero anda que todo un señor mago deba confiar en la electricidad... Debe ser un chiflado de la tecnología.

KOSMOS: Yo también soy muy tecnológica en mi misma...

SARA: (salen) Bueno, eso era lo que quería. Al fin podemos pensar en nuestro plan de esta noche. La cara que pondrá el chiquillo no tendrá precio... ¿Qué te preocupa a ti?

KOSMOS: Es que... Ama Sara... lo siento. Vivi-sensei ha creado un caballero de bruja.

SARA: ¡QUE! ¿Y por que no lo has contado antes? ¿Sabes quien es su guardiana?

KOSMOS: Es Tifa Lockhart. Lo siento, no se por que no lo dije. Aceptare mi castigo.

SARA: No te apures, me conviene que estés conmigo esta noche. Tenemos cinco horas.

(Pega un salto para echar a volar, pero nunca se acuerda de ponerse en Modo Diablo.)

SARA: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Los malditos humanos no saben ni siquiera volar! ¡Que asco, arg! Esto es culpa de esa familia de magos... ¡Esta noche mi cuerpo estará a pleno poder, no tendré que esperar a la luna! ¡Voy a encontrar a ese mocoso y le VACIARE de su mana!

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, se ha roto la nariz...

(El mencionado y su guardiana están de gira por el patio. El chaval va muy contento.)

VIVI: Que bien que Sara-san volviera a clase. Es gracias a Tifa-san, Cait-kun y Terra.

TIFA: _¿Terra? ¿Qué habrá hecho esa? _Supongo que ya no habrá que hacer el Pacto.

VIVI: Ah, perdón por usarte para una chorrada... pero ya no importa, no hay problema.

RINOA: (llega) ¡Eh, sensei, a que no lo sabes! Va a haber un apagón total de 8 a 12.

RITZ: Es para obras de mantenimiento, lo hacen cada seis meses en toda la academia.

VIVI: Ah si, algo han dicho en la reunión de profes. Será cosa de quedarnos en la cama.

YUFFIE: Parece que va a hacer mal tiempo. No creo que eche de menos el exterior.

RELM: ¡Creo que mola eso de rondar por la oscuridad, je, je!

SELPHIE: Eh, bajaran todos los plomos, así que no os perdáis por los pasillos, listas.

GARNET: ¿Quieres que traiga velas para nuestro cuarto, eh Tifa?

TIFA: Pfff. Para que. No creo que tarde más de las 9 en caer rendida, mañana hay tajo.

QUISTIS: (llega) ¡Vivi-sensei, te dejamos al cargo de los pisos del Jardín de Balamb!

VIVI: Oído. Venga, iré a echar un ultimo vistazo, vosotras iros.

(En el piso de Terra y las gemelas, se lo pasan de miedo a la luz de la vela.)

RELM: ¡Jo, que guay! Yo quiero deambular por los pasillos a oscuras.

TERRA: Hay todo tipo de criaturas que solo salen en estas circunstancias, chicas.

(El lugar queda desierto. Pronto el campus queda a oscuras. Kos-Mos informa a Sara.)

KOSMOS: La electricidad que alimentaba la barrera se ha ido. Puede salir, Ama Sara.

(En lo alto del campanario, podemos volver a ver a la niña con su cuerpo diabólico.)

SARA: Je. La caza acaba de empezar. Sensei.

(En la Gran Bañera, al grupo de las deportistas les ha pillado el apagón dentro del agua.)

SELKIE: ¡Jope, que lata! Aun estaba por las piernas. ¡Es por tus caprichos, Fiona!

ROSA: Algo la pasa... esta con los ojos en blanco... no me gusta...

(En efecto, la chica Clavate esta como una verdadera zombi. Vivi investiga con Cait.)

VIVI: Los bloques de pisos se ven siniestros a oscuras, ¿Eh Cait? ¿Y esa cara?

CAIT: Aniki. ¿De verdad no sientes la energía espiritual? Apareció justo al irse la luz.

VIVI: No quiero creer que sea Sara-san... ya me demostró que puede ser buena...

(Y por hablar, aparece allí la recién zombificada, con cara de macabra alegría. Huy.)

VIVI: ¡AH! ¡Fiona-san, como se te ocurre salir ahora, encima desnuda! ¡Que corte...!

FIONA: Vivi Ornitier. Sara McSteven te desafía formalmente a un duelo. Ven conmigo.

VIVI: ¿A que viene esto? Fiona no puede saber que Sara es el vampiro.

CAIT: Es mas fácil que eso, aniki. Sara absorbió su mana y ahora domina su mente.

(La castaña de coleta salta por los tejados con su látigo de cadena. Vivi se transforma.)

VIVI: ¡Modo Mago! (¡fluuum!)

CAIT: Ningún humano podría hacer algo así... Ahora es medio-demonia, pero otro tipo. Tener su magia sellada ha sido una ventaja para esa mocosa, no nos dimos cuenta de su control sobre la oneechan hasta que fue tarde. ¡Sus poderes han debido de volver por...!

VIVI: Por el apagón... no puede ser, creí que Sara había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

CAIT: Venga, hay que contactar con Tifa oneechan y poner en marcha vuestro Pacto.

VIVI: No puedo hacer eso, Cait. No puedo ponerla en peligro. ¡Mira que trastos tengo!

(Se pone sobre su traje de mago zapatillas de Auto-Prisa, y un anillo de Auto-Reflejo.)

CAIT: Con esto no contaba... ¡Pero será inútil! ¡Esta a pleno poder, y tiene a Kos-Mos!

VIVI: ¡No! No lo entiendes, Cait. ¡Esto ya pasa de castaño, ya es algo personal!

CAIT: ¡Al menos llama a la oneechan...!

(El gatito se queda por allí tirado y el chico aterriza en cierta zona de la Gran Bañera.)

VIVI: ¡Sara-san, donde tienes a Fiona, suéltala! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

SARA: Eh, chico. ¿Has venido sin tu guardiana? Que valor, o es que nunca aprendes.

Subidas en una marquesina están la maga demonia en su forma perfecta, más terrible que nunca, y las deportistas junto a ella. Llevan todas Vestisferas de doncella criada.

VIVI: ¡ERES TU! ¿Pero quien narices eres...?

SARA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) ¡Soy yo, idiota! ¡Sara-san! Ya se que aun no estamos en luna llena, pero hoy acabare con todo... hoy te dejare sin gota de tu delicioso mana.

(Cambia de su terrorífico cuerpo de monstruo alado a uno más suave, el Modo Diablo.)

VIVI: Eso ya me suena... Te has llevado también a Rosa, a Selkie... y a Kairi. ¡No voy a dejarte seguir con esto! Si hoy venzo, deberás dejar de hacer el mal. ¡Para siempre!

SARA: Perfecto. Si, me parece perfecto, tienes mi palabra. Pero no se que dirán ellas.

VIVI: Que cobarde, mira que usar a mis alumnas como monstruos Sin-corazón... [KH]

SARA: Ah, pero eso es por que soy mala. Soy MUY mala, sensei. Debes castigarme...

CHICAS: Veeen, sensei... ven a jugaaar...

VIVI: Y ahora que hago yo... son verdaderas zombis... no me escucharan.

SARA: ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas... de haber venido aquí SOLO!


	24. cachito 24

Cachito 24:

(Seguimos en la Gran Bañera, y seguimos a oscuras. Las cuatro deportistas avanzan.)

SARA: ¡A por el, mis vasallas!

CHICAS: ¡Vamos, chicas! Vamos a sacarle la ropa al sensei...

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa, saben que soy yo... aunque lo del acoso no me es nuevo...!

(Saca una Materia Verde, ya que no puede permitirse lujos de jugar a lo seguro.)

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Fuego, provoca la llama sagrada, FULGOR! (¡FLOOOOM!)

ROSA/KAIRI: ¡Uaaaaaah!

(Rosa y Kairi sufren el fogonazo en primera línea, y quedan con el vestido calcinado.)

VIVI: Ya están. ¡Espíritus del Sueño, condenadlas a un descanso mágico!

(Quedan rendidas en el suelo. El niño coge las desnudas durmientes, las deja a un lado.)

VIVI: Rosa-san, Kairi-san, perdonarme... Juro que pronto os salvare de esta maldición...

SARA: Te fulminarías el sueldo en agua bendita... Pero ahora va en serio. ¡Kos-Mos!

KOSMOS: Allá voy... lo siento, Vivi-sensei.

SARA: Espíritu del Hielo, obedece mi llamado y congélalo todo... ¡GLACIAR!

(La maquina de matar vuela hacia el mago, mientras la demonia suelta mucho hielo.)

VIVI: _Que mal... Kos-Mos no se detendrá ante nada. Y Sara ya no tiene parte humana. _

SARA: Prueba con esto. ¡Cometas!

(Los leñazos hacen reventar algo de la zona de baño y el profe mago salta para volar.)

VIVI: Es la única manera. ¡Disparo Ciego! (¡pam!)

SARA: ¡Ag...! (parpadea) Ha huido. Ese revolver es de artesanía Moogle. Que curioso.

KOSMOS: Parece que Vivi-sensei tiene varios artículos mágicos con el. De todo tipo.

SARA: Una saca llena de artefactos puede darle ventaja [FFCC]. Pero puedo zafárselos.

VIVI: _Tengo que atraerla hasta afuera, si no estoy perdido..._

(Mas adelante, Selkie y Fiona están esperándole en lo alto de una farola. Le bloquean.)

VIVI: ¡Selkie-san y Fiona-san! ¿Cómo os habéis subido? Es peligroso andar así...

FIONA: Eh, sensei, vamos a jugaaaar...

(La castaña le enlaza con látigo y sube a su bastón. La otra da raquetazos desde abajo.)

SELKIE: No le acapares, deja algo para mí. (¡zas!)

VIVI: ¡Au! ¡Arg! ¡Ay...! ¡Tengo que pensar algo! Si puedo descender un poco...

(Pues desciende y la chica se da contra otra farola, cae de cabeza hacia su compañera.)

SELKIE/FIONA: (¡clonc!)

VIVI: ¡Eh, estáis bien, decirme algo...! Volveré a atenderos cuando se acabe esto.

SARA: ¡Juajajaja! ¡Este chaval es único! No se porque no me enfrento a el enseguida.

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, vigile el tiempo que la queda. Ahora son solo 72 minutos 20 seg.

SARA: Si, ya se. Ahora iré a rematarle, déjame jugar un rato más.

(En el piso de las morenas, la marimacho acaba de pegar contra el techo de un brinco.)

TIFA: ¡QUE! ¿Qué has dicho, gato guarro?

CAIT: Mas bajo, que vas a despertar a Garnet. He dicho, Sara-san no se había rendido.

TIFA: Entonces ese cabezón ha ido a enfrentarla el solo... ¡Esto ya parece la toma 2 de lo del otro día! Que idiota. Vamos, minino, hay que darle una lección. Y a ella también.

CAIT: Se dirigía a la Gran Bañera. Con suerte aun quedara algo de el.

(La susodicha acaba de soltar Hielo 3 o algo en pleno vuelo, el niño casi se descalabra.)

VIVI: _Que poder mas horroroso... no hay manera de frenarla. Solo un poco mas... _

SARA: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo sabes correr! ¡No tienes hueco para terminar ni una magia!

Han llegado a un puente muy parecido al que une Fisherman-Horizon con el continente de Esthar [FF8]. Al final, el mago se descalabra y se le quita la transformación molona.

VIVI: ¡Arg, que plan! Se deshizo el Modo Mago...

SARA: Ya veo. Este puente esta en la frontera con el terreno de la academia, del que no puedo salir. ¿Pensabas escapar por aquí? Que estrategia más cutre. Es tu fin, pequeño.

VIVI: _Ha caído. Solo unos pasos más, y adiós. _

(Justo, en cuanto avanzan otro par de pasos, unos romboides mágicos las encarcelan.)

SARA: ¡Pero que...! ¡Es una Trampa Elemental [CC]! ¿Cómo has podido?

VIVI: ¡Chúpate esa, Sara-san! No puedes soltar magias sin que las absorba, y no puedes salir de ahí sin caer rendida en el intento. Se buena, ríndete. ¡Y deja de hacer maldades!

SARA: No ha estado nada mal, chico. No creí que me saldrías con estas. ¡Juajajaja!

VIVI: ¿Dónde esta la gracia? Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes escapar tu sola.

SARA: Tienes razón. En otra situación, me habrías vencido. Pero hoy no. ¡Kos-Mos!

KOSMOS: Ejecutando programa de disolución del bono de campo. Lo siento, sensei.

SARA: He estado aquí encerrada 15 años. ¿Creías que no iba a prever algo tan simple?

Los ojos de la robota ejecutan un holograma de una fuente de Corriente Vital [FF7] y la trampa de Vivi se mueve hacia ella. Luego solo apaga el programa y la trampa se va.

VIVI: ¡Eh, no vale! ¡Eso no era magia!

SARA: Ni siquiera yo se muy bien como funciona eso. Debe ser cosa de la ciencia y tal. El caso es que esas trampas atacan la mayor fuente de energía cercana. Y ya no era yo.

(Va a ejecutar otro conjuro, pero la robota le da una colleja y le quita el Cetro Trueno.)

SARA: Je. Esto ya lo he visto antes. Y el bastón... era de ese tipo... ¡Fuera con el!

VIVI: ¡Casi cae al agua! ¡Ese bastón era mi mayor tesoro...! ¡Jo, yo tenia que ganar!

SARA: (golpe) ¡Despierta! Los hombres de verdad no buscan pelea y luego lloran por haberla perdido. ¿Vas a admitir mi superioridad o no? ¡Tu padre se hubiera partido de la risa si te viera montándome esta escenita! Pero me gusta. Viniste solo. Tu mana es mío.

(Abre la boca para que veamos sus colmillos vampíricos. Que miedo. Kos-Mos habla.)

KOSMOS: Ama Sara. Vivi solo tiene 10 años. No le haga nada demasiado... cruel.

SARA: Tranquila, tampoco iba a matarlo. No mato mujeres ni niños, como hacen otros. Como ya te dije, me interesa este crío. Me encanta jugar con el... que pena que perdió.

TIFA: (llega) ¡QUIETOS! ¡Aun tenéis que ocuparos de mí!

SARA: Porras, tuvo que llegar. La guardiana del mocoso, Tifa Lockhart. ¿Kos-Mos?

TIFA: ¡Vamos Cait, haz tu truco, yo voy a por el canijo!

CAIT: ¡Voy oneechan, vais a ver mi poder! ¡FULGOR FELINO!

(Con su megáfono suelta un flashazo de luz que consigue confundir a las dos malas.)

SARA: ¡Viene por mi! ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer, maldita mortal?

(Pues se lanza en patada voladora, atravesando una barrera invisible, con un ¡PAAAF!)

SARA: ¡ARG! _No puede ser... otra vez, otra vez se ha saltado mi barrera... _(¡plam!)

(Enseguida se incorpora, y se pone a buscar con la vista a la condenada y al mocoso.)

SARA: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Los dos han volado! ¡Kos-Mos!

KOSMOS: Lo siento, Ama Sara. Su herida en la nariz... se ha reabierto...

(Detrás de uno de los arcos del puente, los dos amigos hacen balance de la batalla.)

VIVI: Lo siento, Tifa-san... te he vuelto a meter en esto. Yo quería acabarlo solo.

TIFA: Eh, no fuerces la maquinaria canijo. Los niños tan cabezones no son nada monos. En estos casos, tú ven a mí y te ayudare. Lo haremos juntos, no hay problemas. Juntos mandaremos a Kos-Mos y a esa mocosa del demonio al aula de castigo. O peor.

CAIT: Las cosas se animan... es hora de encargarse de las chicas malas de una vez.


	25. cachito 25

Cachito 25:

(Seguimos en el puente. El niño mago no esta muy convencido con su caballería.)

TIFA: Eh, Vivi. No pongas esa cara.

_SARA: ¡Los hombres de verdad no buscan pelea y luego lloran por haberla perdido! ¡Tu padre se hubiera reído de la escenita que me estas montando! _

VIVI: Es verdad. Por favor Tifa-san. ¡Tengo que vencerla!

CAIT: Esa es la actitud, aniki. ¡Venga oneechan, que yo preparo el Pacto!

TIFA: Supongo que no hay elección. Las circunstancias son muy extremas.

(Y esta vez, la morena se pone en serio y le planta un besazo en el morro para fliparlo.)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san...! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No... no me había besado nadie así!

TIFA: Y que mas da. Eres un niñato, así que esta vez no cuenta. A ver si creces...

CAIT: ¡Si no lo haces con interés el Pacto no es efectivo! Le dije a la oneechan tal cosa.

(En otra parte la medio-demonia y la robota se han dado cuenta del escondite.)

SARA: Esa luz... ¡Están ahí! (salen) ¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Crees que la oneechan vencerá?

TIFA: ¡De que hablas! Esto si es una lucha justa. Dos contra dos. ¡Vais a ver!

SARA: (aterriza) Eso es verdad, ahora que tenemos nuestros respectivos 'caballeros de la bruja', la lucha es justa. Y además, interesante. ¿Pero seguro que estamos igualados? El mocoso ha perdido su cetro y su Modo Mago. Y tú, ni siquiera has combatido antes. Kos-Mos, no se te ocurra subestimarla. Se que es mas fuerte de lo que te ha demostrado.

KOSMOS: Por supuesto, ama.

SARA: _Tifa Lockhart... mira que poder romper mi barrera... y dos veces, nada menos. El viejo la dejo vivir en el piso de su nieta, por eso creí que era una colegiala mas. Je, pero ahora, ahora la cosa se ha puesto muy interesante. Veamos que pueden hacerme. _¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame lo que vales, Vivi Ornitier! ¡Olvida que soy tu alumna, y ataca!

CAIT: Tifa-oneechan. Aniki. Tenéis que ganar. No podéis caer...

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Trueno, activa el pacto del discípulo de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart!

SARA: ¡Espíritu del Hielo, aparece en este lugar y congela a mi rival, GLACIAR!

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Trueno, cubre el cielo y llama al rayo, TORMENTA!

Mientras se intercambian hechizos, las luchadoras físicas se engarran entre ellas. Tifa y Kos-Mos lanzan a la vez un guantazo fulminante, pero esta extiende un Puño Cohete.

TIFA: (¡plaf!) ¡Aug...!

CAIT: _No pasa nada, Kos-Mos no esta yendo en serio. ¿Y esa varita... no será la de...?_

SARA: ¿Qué pretendes hacer con una varita de nena? ¡Chúpate esta, CARAMBANOS!

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa...! ¡Espíritu del Trueno, préstame tus flechas justicieras, TRUENOS!

(Los golpes de electricidad parten los pinchos de hielo antes de que lleguen al chico.)

SARA: Me encanta. ¡Sabes llamar también al Esper del Trueno, pero un conjuro como ese lleva demasiado tiempo! Espíritu de la Oscuridad, corroe su cuerpo, ¡MALDICION!

VIVI: ¡No llego...! ¡Espíritu de la Luz, rodéame del aura bendita, SANCTUS!

(La bola de energía negra se esfuma al chocar con la barrera de luz sagrada.)

SARA: Esa ha sido muy buena. Lo estas haciendo de maravilla, chico. Hasta ahora.

VIVI: _Es demasiado fuerte...pensar que mi padre la venció con tanta facilidad. Pero yo puedo mejorar el record, lo se. _¡Espíritu del Viento, Espíritu del Trueno, venir AQUÍ!

SARA: ¿Ah si? ¡Espíritu del Hielo, Espíritu de la Oscuridad, aparecer ante MI!

VIVI: ¿? ¿Pero como?

SARA: Jue, jue... ya te tengo.

Los llamados están cada uno donde deben, el señor de la tormenta Eolo y el venerable del trueno Ramuh con el niño, la ninfa helada Shiva y el monstruoso Diablo con ella.

CAIT: ¿Pero ese no es el mejor golpe de mi aniki...? Sara trata de chocar sus fuerzas...

SARA: ¡Estas muerto, mocoso!

VIVI: ¡ZONA HURACANADA! ¡TRUENO JUSTICIERO!

SARA: ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE! ¡EMISARIO NOCTURNO!

(Los cuatro seres sobrenaturales chocan sus ataques dos a dos. Es un equilibrio justo.)

SARA: Muere de una vez...

VIVI: ¡Que mal, me esta pudiendo! No puedo caer. ¡No huiré, nunca más! ¿? ¡ACHUS!

(Por supuesto el empujón extra se canaliza en el ataque, despedaza el camisón de Sara.)

KOSMOS: ¡Ama Sara!

SARA: Ya lo has conseguido, criajo... (oVo)# Es lo que esperaba del hijo de Laguna...

VIVI: ¡Ah! ¡La he volado en pedazos la ropa! Esta desnudita... rayos, que vergüenza...

CAIT: ¡Lo has hecho, aniki! ¡No se como pero has vencido en el choque! Es increíble.

SARA: ¡Aun no has acabado conmigo, aun desnuda voy a dejarte SECO!

KOSMOS: ¡No, Ama Sara, vuelva! El apagón esta terminando 7 minutos antes...

(Pues eso, las luces de la ciudad vuelven y a la mala le da un espasmo, luego calambre.)

SARA: (bzzzzzz) ¡IAAAAAARG! (cae)

TIFA: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

KOSMOS: Ahora que se acaba el apagón, el sello en la magia de mi maestra ha vuelto. Sin su parte diabólica solo es una niña débil y pequeña. ¡Caerá al agua, y no sabe nadar!

VIVI: ¡NO! ¡Sara-san! (salta)

SARA: _Que estúpido... ya ha gastado su fuerza en aquel choque. Vamos a ahogarnos..._

VIVI: ¡Bastón, vuelve! Y ahora, ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

SARA: _Es igual... igual que aquella vez... con aquel mago idiota... _

(Toca un flashback. Venga, que se que lo estabais esperando. Pero no os emocionéis.)

_LAGUNA: Eh, pequeña, eso ha sido peligroso. No deberías andar por aquí. _

_(La ha salvado de caer en un barranco. En la noche, Sara sigue siendo solo humana.)_

_SARA: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has querido salvarme? Veo que no sabes quien soy. _

_LAGUNA: Eso no importa mucho ahora, me parece. Anda y come, que debes crecer. _

_SARA: Crecer, eh... que idiota. _

_(Están en un desierto. La muñeca Paine ya esta con ellos. Y la niña le sigue siguiendo.) _

_SARA: Eh, ¿Por qué no quieres ser mío? Dímelo. _

_LAGUNA: Anda ya. Ya llevas un mes, por cierto. No sacaras nada por estar conmigo. _

_SARA: Eso crees. Te seguiré al final del mundo. Hasta que me digas que SI... _

_(Escena de la playa, pero esa ya la sabemos. Pasamos a la academia Squeenix, a ver.)_

_LAGUNA: ¡Jue, jue! Que bien te queda el uniforme, Sara. 'La reina de los demonios...'_

_FUSOYA: Ya, así no parece una criminal con una recompensa de 6.000.000 de Gils._

_SARA: ¡Voy a mataros a TODOS! ¡No dejare rastro cuando acabe con vosotros! _

_LAGUNA: Venga, te lo vas a pasar bien en la escuela. No has visto muchas teleseries. _

_FUSOYA: Seria una pena meterte en la primaria. Te dejare derecha en la secundaria. _

_LAGUNA: Tranqui, cuando te gradúes, volveré. Trata de vivir en la luz, aunque sea por variar. Si lo haces, llegara el día en que te cure esa maldición. Y también, tu cuerpo... _

(De vuelta en la realidad, el prota ha cogido a su enemiga al vuelo, se salvan ambos.)

SARA: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has salvado? Yo no significo nada para ti...

VIVI: Claro que si. Sara-san es mi alumna. Y por mucho tiempo. ¡Bueno, eso es que he ganado y tal! Así que deja de hacer cosas malas. Y vente a mis clases, y estudia mucho.

SARA: Es verdad... te lo prometí. Mi palabra es sagrada. Y además, me has salvado...

VIVI: Perfecto. Voy a escribir en tu ficha 'la he vencido', por si un día te olvidas.

SARA: ¿Qué haces, niñato? ¡Si el apagón no me hubiera drenado te habría machacado!

TIFA: ¿Eso es que ya han hecho las paces?

KOSMOS: Eso espero.

VIVI: Tranqui Sara-san, voy a empollar como loco, cuando sea el momento, te curare.

SARA: ¡Si te dejara sin mana me curaría al instante! ¡Vigila tu espalda en luna llena!


	26. cachito 26

Cachito 26:

(Con el asunto de Sara terminado, nuestro Vivi se prepara para nuevas aventuras y tal.)

VIVI: Gracias por lo de ayer, Tifa.

TIFA: Que si, pesado. Para ser un profe eres muy problemático, me parece.

CAIT: Y por cierto aniki, sobre lo del pacto que hicisteis aquella noche...

(Van a sentarse en una mesilla de cafetería. Casi al instante se sientan Sara y Kos-mos.)

VIVI: Ah, hola Sara-san... que raro tu por aquí...

SARA: No tengo intención de apreciarte hasta el punto de devolverte el saludo, canijo.

KOSMOS: Perdonarla. Hola a los dos, Vivi-sensei, Tifa-san.

TIFA: Nooo, si creo que ya lo entiendo. ¡Sara, estabas coladita por el padre de Vivi!

SARA: ¡Prrrrtzzz! (regadera) ¡Será hijo de...! ¡Al final SI me miraste mi sueño, espía!

KOSMOS: ¿El padre? ¿Eso es verdad, Ama Sara?

SARA: ¡Tú calla, chatarra! Que mas da, ya esta muerto... fue hace diez años o así. Me prometió que un día me curaría... del sello, me refiero. Meh, no puedo echarle la culpa si la ha palmado... pero el hechizo que me puso es tan terrible que ningún maldito mago ha podido retirarlo. Por eso estoy encerrada aquí, sin escapatoria, desde hace diez años...

TIFA: ¿Tú no me dijiste que estabas buscando a tu padre?

VIVI: Claro que si. ¡Sara-san, yo también me encontré con mi padre! No hace tanto, yo también me encontré con el Hechicero Legendario. Me dio este bastón de prueba.

SARA: ¿Qué dices, niño? Se murió hace diez años. ¿Es que hablas con su fantasma o...?

VIVI: Nooo. Todos dicen que mi padre se murió antes de yo nacer. Pero hace seis años, en una noche nevada... le encontré. Se que le vi. Y como ya te dije, me dejo este bastón. Por eso se que sigue vivo. Tiene que estarlo. Quiero ser un Guerrero Mágico, como el.

SARA: No puede ser. Me estas contando que el Hechicero Legendario aun colea... ¡JE! Así que sobrevivió. ¡Lo sabia, es típico de el...! Es el Correcaminos... ¡No puede morir!

VIVI: La pena es que este bastón es la única prueba, pero...

SARA: No. Kyoto N. Debes ir a Kyoto N. Allí había una casa donde vivió. Si el rumor de su muerte resulta ser falso, allí deberás encontrar pistas de donde fue a continuación.

VIVI: ¡Jo, ese es el otro centro neurálgico del país desde donde puedes acceder al resto de localidades de este misterioso estado...! Pero no tengo Gils, ni días libres ni nada...

(En eso la niña demonia le pega un bocado en el brazo, así, de sopetón.)

VIVI: ¡Eh, no muerdas!

SARA: Venga, solo es un pequeño pago por haberte dado la información. Hala, me voy.

(Mas tarde están todos en el aula, el profe explica como van a hacer el viaje.)

VIVI: ¡A ver, chicas, la semana que viene el 3º A se va de excursión para Kyoto N!

CELES: Hay mucha gente en la academia, así que el destino de los viajes se decide de entre una amplia lista. Ya que hay muchos alumnos extranjeros aquí, incluido el propio Vivi-sensei, el consejo ha decidido que se haga un recorrido cultural por Kyoto N.

VIVI: ¡Gracias, Miss Presi, ir a Kyoto N era mi mayor sueño, como mola!

CELES: Ay, no sabia que te ibas a poner así de contento, sensei... (^_^)

RELM: ¡Wuuu, una excursión a la otra punta del país! ¡Jo, ya quiero que llegue!

QUISTIS: (entra) Vivi-sensei, el director te llama a su despacho.

(Total, que va para allá y enseguida se oye un berrido de sorpresa, ya veremos.)

VIVI: ¡La excursión a Kyoto N... se ha cancelado! ¡AAAAAARG!

FUSOYA: No podéis ir a Kyoto N, pero yo había pensado en las islas del Nido [CC].

(El chico se queda como un muñeco sin vida, con un aura azul de miseria.)

FUSOYA: Muchacho, la decisión no es definitiva. Solo que ELLOS no querrán verte. Me refiero a la asociación mágica del oeste, en la región Johto. Tú eres de la de Kanto.

(Pequeña referencia Pokemon, pero no os preocupéis. La historieta es de Final Fantasy.)

FUSOYA: En realidad soy el director de la asociación de magos del este, la de Kanto. La relación entre magos de Kanto y Johto ha sido 'temblorosa' durante bastante tiempo. Si se me ocurriera enviar allí a un profesor que es mago... enseguida lo desaprobarían.

VIVI: ¿Ahora resulta que es culpa mía?

FUSOYA: Espera, no he acabado. Quiero terminar la rencilla con los magos del oeste. Te enviare con esta carta, y se la darás a su jefe. Quizá estés en peligro por el camino, pero como ellos también son magos dudo que quieran mezclar a tus alumnas en ello.

VIVI: ¡Vale, bien, déjemelo a mi, señor!

FUSOYA: Que buena cara pones. ¿No habrá pasado algo desde que empezó el curso?

VIVI: Huy que va, para nada, jue, jue...

FUSOYA: Vale... por cierto, en Kyoto N es donde mi nietecilla vivía antes de venir acá. En el estado de Alejandría. Espero que no se haya enterado que eres un mago y eso... no me importa mucho, pero sus padres piensan distinto a mí. No la dejes descubrirlo, porfa.

(Sale de allí de una vez y Cait se le une en cuanto llega al patio.)

VIVI: ¡Vale, ahora hay mucho que hacer, como prepararse para el viaje!

CAIT: Estabas encubriendo a Sara-san, fijo. No se porque no le contaste al dire la pelea.

VIVI: Pero si le hubiera contado, la hubiera castigado horriblemente. Ella no es mala.

CAIT: Eso de sentir piedad por el enemigo es de blandengues, aniki. Por eso me gustas. Ah, pensaba hablarte de esto en la mañana, la carta que debió aparecer durante el pacto.

VIVI: Ah si, esta debe ser. (saca) Esta muy bien dibujada, parece casi una foto.

(Ve el dibujo de Tifa con su ropa de batalla [FF7], usando la Espada Mortal de Cloud.)

GARNET: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi! ¿Quieres venirte a hacer las compras del viaje?

TIFA: Eh, te estas poniendo como tomate. ¿Qué es eso que llevas?

GARNET: ¡Si parece una carta de tarot! ¡Con la foto de Tifa, que monadaaa!

TIFA: ¿? ¿Desde cuando tienes una de estas? ¿Y cuando me has visto tú con esta ropa?

GARNET: Pero si Vivi ha hecho una carta de Tifa y la lleva encima, no será que... ¡Uf!

VIVI: ¡No es lo que piensas, leñe!

(Al final si van a comprar y la morena más baja se dedica a cambiarle de ropas al niño.)

GARNET: Este te queda bien. ¡No se va de viaje todos los días, debes quedar guapo!

CAIT: _Garnet-neesan es la nieta del dire, eso es que tiene alguna magia dentro, ¿No?_

VIVI: _Supongo. Aunque no se de cuenta, es tan maga como yo, pero bueno... _

CAIT: _Decidido. Tu próximo objetivo deben ser los labios de Garnet-oneesan, hala. _

VIVI: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa) ¡Y ESO QUE!

CAIT: _Podría haber alguien como Sara en Kyoto N. Es bueno tener más guardianas. Tu padre era famoso por tener un millar de guardianas a sus pies, pequeño ignorante. _

GARNET: (entra) ¡Vivi-kun, dime si quieres que te ayude con la ropa! ¿? ¡Es la carta de antes! Jo, quiero verla. (coge) ¡Waaa, que cosa más monaaa! ¿Puedes hacer una de mí?

VIVI: Esto, si, pero hay una cosa... para coger el diseño... tienes que darme un besazo...

GARNET: ¿Y ya esta? Yo creí que era más difícil. ¿Entonces ya besaste a Tifa? ¡Huy!

VIVI: Mira Garnet-san, mejor lo dejamos, no creo que este preparado...

GARNET: No vale. No me gusta que Tifa te tenga para ella solita. ¡Mua!

(Y se activa el pacto, pero como le dio el beso en el cachete, todos sabemos que pasara.)

GARNET: ¡Wuuu, es una carta de mí! ¿? ¿Por qué sale tan mal dibujada? ¡Que asco!

(La carta se deshace al aire, Tifa llega al probador a evitar más escenitas, Cait piensa.)

CAIT: ¿En el cachete? Porras, otro fallo. Por cada carta de esas me dan 50.000 Gils...

TIFA: ¡Así que eras tu el que tramaba algo! ¡Volviendo a engañar a niños, gato guarro!

(Le encaja un puño meteórico que lo lanza volando... ya en la calle, Garnet le susurra.)

GARNET: ¡Jooo, yo quiero una carta! Vivi-kun, cuando estemos solos lo hacemos...

VIVI: Uf, que mal ha sonado eso... este viaje va a estar lleno de percances...


	27. cachito 27

Cachito 27:

(Empieza otro día en Tokio N, y el trío de las animadoras va a aprovecharlo bien.)

RIKKU: ¡Wau, que día mas bueno! Venga, vamos al karaoke. ¡Abren a las nueve!

SELPHIE: Que razón tienes. ¡Voy a cantar hasta caerme de culo!

YUFFIE: Eh, no os lancéis, que no hemos venido a eso. Se que el día invita a karaokes, pero tenemos que comprar ropa para el día libre de la excursión a Kyoto N. No creéis...

SELPHIE/RIKKU: (lejos) Un fresh-suisse entero de sirope, porfa.

YUFFIE: ¿ME ESTÁIS OYENDO? ¡Idiotas!

(Total, que se van a lo que deben, no a lo que quieren. Al rato casi han acabado.)

RIKKU: ¡Je, que diver! No nos suelen dejar ir mucho por las afueras de la academia.

YUFFIE: ¿A que viene esa cara, Selphie? ¿Has visto al Coco?

SELPHIE: (0_0) Peor... mirarlo vosotras...

(Lo que ha visto es al niño mago y a la morena simpática de compras, Vivi y Garnet.)

YUFFIE: Esos son Vivi-kun y Garnet... ¿Qué narices hacen por aquí solos?

VIVI: (lejos) Este te sienta muy bien Garnet, pero para mí...

ELLAS: ¡Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser... UNA CITA!

YUFFIE: Pero Vivi-kun solo tiene diez años, quizá ha venido con el a comprarle cosas.

SELPHIE: ¿Quién vendría hasta este barrio tan lejano? Hay un super al lado del cole...

RIKKU: ¡Waaaaaa, esto es un escándalo! ¡Es un problema gordísimo!

SELPHIE: ¡Si se enteran de que Vivi-kun ha querido ligarse una alumna le despedirán!

YUFFIE: Espera, quietas. ¿No os da la impresión de que es Garnet la que ha querido?

SELPHIE: Bueno, es más que probable. Encima viven en el mismo piso. Tifa trabaja...

RIKKU: Puede haber activado las ansias maternales de Garnet... y acabara en romance.

SELPHIE: ¡No puede ser, tengo que llamar a las autoridades! (telefonazo)

YUFFIE: ¿Qué... a la guarida de profes? ¡Tú eres tonta! ¡Le despedirán para siempre!

(Pero no es allí donde llama. La morena bruta se levanta ahora de la cama a responder.)

TIFA: ¿Qué pasa? Selphie... jobar, un día que tengo para dormir y me lo chafas...

_SELPHIE: _¡Deja de sobar como marmota, me caguen! ¡Esto es terrible, mira la foto!

(Abre una foto que viene con la llamada y se ve a los dos sospechosos, tan felices.)

_SELPHIE:_ ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que no parece una cita! Tú tienes que saber algo, ¿no?

TIFA: Eso es totalmente imposible que suceda... ahí os quedáis... zzzzzz...

(Se volvió a mimir... y las tres se quedan esperando más. Solo pueden seguirlos.)

SELPHIE: ¡Tifa, jobar! No me ha creído una palabra. ¡Y esos dos se escapan!

(Acercamos la cámara a los dos citados, que nosotros si podemos. A ver que traman.)

GARNET: ¿Pasa algo Vivi-kun?

VIVI: Nada, solo note unas sombras por allí... Lo siento, se que este era tu día libre.

GARNET: No, me parece bien. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

RIKKU: (lejos) ¡Aaaarg, esos dos están yendo demasiado rápido! ¡Vuelve a llamarla!

(Esta vez Tifa ya esta vestida y acaldada, y esta en alguna calle junto con Cait.)

_SELPHIE:_ ¡Esto es alucinante, Tifa! ¡Parezca que van a huir de la escuela para casarse!

TIFA: A mi me dijeron que hoy iban de compras. Para la excursión.

_SELPHIE:_ ¡Y un cuerno, tú enseguida te dejas timar! ¡Esto es una cita entre NOVIOS!

CELES: (llega) ¿Qué pasa aquí, Tifa-san?

TIFA: No, nada en absoluto, Miss Presi. Anda, si me han mandado otra foto.

(En la foto se les ve con sus pajitas en el mismo refresco... la presi lo ve y se encabrita.)

CELES: ¡QUE narices es esto! ¡Aunque sea una broma hay unos límites del buen gusto!

(En el otro lado de la línea, la castaña del pelo imposible se gira la gorra y se prepara.)

SELPHIE: Vale, ya me han hartado. Es hora de actuar, chicas.

YUFFIE: Quizá si. En primavera, pillaron a Vivi y Garnet agarrándose en un aula.

RIKKU: Puede que fuera esperable, ese día Garnet tenia una entrevista de matrimonio.

SELPHIE: ¡QUE! Entonces el otro entrevistado debía ser Vivi-kun... ¡Eso significa que podría convertirse en futuro director! ¡La gorda! Por eso le habían metido de profesor...

YUFFIE: Entonces, ya tengo hecho el plan a seguir por las Animadoras Squeenix.

TODAS: ¡Vamos a apoyarles hasta el final! (pompones)

TELÉFONO: ¡QUIETAAAS! ¡Esta es una orden de la delegada de 3º A! ¡Se prohíbe en su totalidad relaciones indecorosas entre profesores y alumnas! ¡Los detendréis ahora!

RIKKU: Jo, pero es nuestra labor animar. Aunque sea eso.

TELÉFONO: ¿ME HABÉIS ENTENDIDO?

TODAS: ¡AH! ¡Totalmente, Miss Presi! (clic)

(Van y se ponen ropa de disfraz, de la cual Yuffie hace de... hombre. Arg. Volvemos.)

GARNET: Eh, Vivi-kun. ¿Qué tal este? Van a juego, si yo me pongo el otro...

YUFFIE: ¡'El otro...'! ¡Hay que detenerlos! ¡Rikku, ataca conmigo!

RIKKU: (llega) ¡Eh, Kiso-kun, cómprame este, porfa! (¡paf!) Que bueno eres, Kiso.

GARNET: Jo, se lo han llevado esos. ¿Qué tal esto de aquí? Seria perfecto.

SELPHIE: (llega) ¡Me quedare uno de esos, si me lo envuelve, por favor! (¡paf!)

(Total, que no han comprado nada aun. Pero las animadoras lo guardan como prueba.)

SELPHIE: Esto es una pesa de kilo, no me sirve. Y no se para que la querrían...

RIKKU: ¡Atención, hay que volver a interrumpir! ¡A la carga! (¡paf!)

VIVI: Que horror, este barrio esta lleno de gente grosera... no se si serán las rebajas...

GARNET: Que mas da, ya compre esto. Será suficiente. ¿Vamos a un sitio tranquilo?

YUFFIE: 'A un sitio tranquilo...' ¡Mierdaaa, a ver si llegan ya Tifa y la presi!

(Hablando del perro y el gato, están en un tranvía en dirección a la escena del crimen.)

CELES: No dejare que nadie le ponga las zarpas encima a Vivi-sensei. ¡Ni a Garnet!

CAIT: _Oye oneechan, ¿No será que Garnet ha montado esto para tener una carta? _

TIFA: _No lo creo. Garnet no iría tan lejos. Y encima hay que hacer lo del beso... _

(En el lugar de los hechos, los sospechosos se han sentado en unas escaleras quietos.)

RIKKU: Uf, se habrán cansado de huir... ¿? ¿Pero veis eso? ¡Duerme en su regazo!

SELPHIE: (lejos) ¡Me caguen tal, Garnet, cuanto morro! Yo también quiero.

YUFFIE: No fastidies Selphie-chan, que tu al menos tienes novio con que hacerlo.

SELPHIE: No seas idiota, no creas que pueda hacer eso con el cabezabolo de Irvine.

GARNET: El pobre. Le he llevado de aquí para allá todo el día. ¡Sana, sanita! (bzzz)

(Ella no lo sabe, pero casi le sale un hechizo de Cura. Enseguida piensa en otra cosa.)

GARNET: ¡Ay, si, lo de carta! Quizá si le doy el beso ahora la consiga sin rodeos.

RIKKU: ¡Lo van a hacer! ¡ARG!

GARNET: Mejor no. Solo es un niño, eso seria aprovecharme de el.

TODAS: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) Porras, nos ha visto.

(Y al momento llegan Tifa y Celes, para completar el escuadrón espía. Celes protesta.)

CELES: ¡Garnet-san... tiene a Vivi-sensei durmiendo en el regazo! ¡Yo también quiero!

VIVI: (despierta) Ay, si son Tifa y Celes-san, y las animadoras... ¿Qué hacen?

GARNET: Parece que nos han pillado... supongo que ahora no hay elección.

VIVI: Pues si. Tifa-san, se que es pronto, pero toma esto. Feliz cumpleaños.

GARNET: Es un organillo que toca tu favorita, 'El Viento Fuerte surca el cielo' [FF7].

TIFA: Así que era eso... gracias...

RIKKU/SELPHIE/YUFFIE: ¡Eh, nosotras también! Mira, un pareo, y una pesa de kilo.

TIFA: Gracias... todo ha ido muy rápido... pero me hacéis muy feliz.

CELES: Eh, vosotras tres. ¿Dónde creéis que vais? ¡Siempre me dais problemas!

YUFFIE: Jue, jue... perdona la insolencia, Miss Presi... pero tu nos diste la misión...

RIKKU: ¡Eso, ahora vamos al karaoke a celebrar lo de Tifa!

CELES: ¡No me cambiéis el tema!


	28. cachito 28

Cachito 28:

(Y por fin llega el día de marras, para ir a la excursión. En cuento suena el reloj...)

RELOJ: ¡Ring!

VIVI: (salto) ¡SI, ya nos toca ir a la excursión, wuuu! ¡Modo Profe! (¡flash!)

TIFA: Jope, que ruidoso... y dime cuando has aprendido a hacer eso, enano.

VIVI: De todas formas, yo tengo que llegar allí de los primeros, ya que soy profesor.

TIFA: O sea, que nosotras podemos sobar un rato mas. Hala, que te cunda.

GARNET: ¿Ya estáis en pie? Que entusiastas. Voy a hacer unos donuts de arroz.

(Come de un tirón y escapa hacia la estación, donde le esperan las más impacientes.)

VIVI: Pensar que voy a ir a la antigua capital, Kyoto N, y son cinco días seguidos...

CAIT: No te emociones aniki, que le tienes que dar la carta al jefe mago de Johto.

VIVI: Por supuesto, además quiero mirar la casa donde vivió el Hechicero Legendario.

QUISTIS: (llega) ¡Buenos días, Vivi-sensei! Parece que algunas te han esperado aquí.

FIONA: Te encanta que vayamos a Kyoto N, o me lo parece, ¿eh Vivi?

VIVI: ¡Si! Por cierto... ¿Por qué Malheur y Fynn-san se traen... las almohadas?

RITZ/MARIA: No nos gusta dormir en otras almohadas, por eso las traemos.

QUISTIS: ¡Eh, clases de 3º que van al viaje a Kyoto N, reuniros con vuestro tutor!

(En el vagón entran primero las animadoras ya conocidas, y las gemelas con bolsas.)

SELPHIE: Estas gemelas son muy ruidosas, no se que tal se van a portar...

RIKKU: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, la fiesta en el karaoke fue la bomba! Tenemos que ir otro día.

VIVI: Ya lo creo. Tenéis que enseñarme a ir a la calle donde esta el karaoke.

KARA: ¿uh? ¡Eh, os habéis ido de juerga con Vivi-sensei! Que morro, no vale.

(A renglón seguido entran Rydia, Miang, Lucca, Terra, Margie y Quina. Que pandilla.)

RYDIA: ¡Eh, Vivi-enano! Te debe costar ser el líder-aru. ¡Toma un Aquasol de estos!

VIVI: Eh, gracias Rydia-san, pero va a ser que ya estoy lleno del desayuno...

MIANG: Los hago yo misma. Quizá pueda popularizarlos fuera del país...

LUCCA: ¿Tú querrías uno, Margie-chan? Tengo entendido que eres muy golosa.

MARGIE: Je, gracias, estoy sobrada. Todas las mañanas me encajan alguno estas dos...

QUINA: Yo no me preocupo, se hacerlos en casa-ñam.

(Ahora entran las de la zona de pisos de la presi: Yuna, Faris, Lenna, Aeris y Celes.)

CELES: Vamos Vivi-sensei, he reservado este vagón solo para nosotros dos, jo, jo...

VIVI: ¡Ahora no, Miss Presi, que me queda trabajo por hacer!

YUNA: Eh, presidenta-san, trata de calmar tus ansias pedófilas de aquí a la comida...

AERIS: Celes nunca se rinde, es digno de elogio.

(Ya vamos terminando. Ahora entran las deportistas, junto a la chica Viera, juntitas.)

ROSA: Mira que daros mareos antes de partir... sois de lo que no hay.

KAIRI: No es eso, creo que me zampe demasiados Aquasol... ¿No tenéis agua?

FIONA: ¡Eh, Vivi-sensei, dime si quieres venir con nosotras en el día libre!

CELES: Eh, Fiona-san, el va a acompañarme a... eh, digo, que ya esta ocupado, leñe.

(Y por fin, entran el grupo de las tardonas/madrugadoras, muy variopinto el, claro.)

RINOA: Venga, Maria, es la tuya... haz como Fiona hizo antes, ya veras.

RITZ: Si, no creo que el sensei se atreva ahora a decirte que no...

TIFA: ¿Qué, ya te preparaste bien? Espero que no haya habido percances... Miss Presi.

VIVI: No, que va, con ella no... ah, gracias por los donuts en la mañana, Garnet-san.

(Pero se pone a contar y no salen las 30 alumnas que deberían estar allí. Que raro.)

VIVI: A ver, con el ultimo grupo son... no puede ser, no me sale la cuenta... ¡Ya, claro!

BEATRIX: Soy yo, Beatrix Seiken. Se supone que soy la líder del último grupo, pero Sara-san y Kos-Mos no han venido, así que solo somos Harle-san y yo misma.

VIVI: ¡Ya se! Os puedo meter en otro grupo. _Meh, debí suponer que Sara faltaría. _

(Vistazo rápido a los grupos, y enseguida sabe donde meter a cada elementa.)

VIVI: Seiken-san se ira con la líder Tifa. ¿Miss Presi, puedo dejarte a ti a Harle-san?

CELES: Si, hombre, si, no nos importa nada.

GARNET: Bea-chan, cuanto tiempo. Parece que vamos juntas. ¿No estás contenta?

(Por toda respuesta, Bea se reverencia y se larga. Contactamos con el campus del cole.)

SARA: Meh. Seguro que ahora están en el tren bala, directos hacia Kyoto N.

KOSMOS: Es una pena que no pueda ir a la excursión, Ama Sara.

SARA: Tampoco quería, bah... ¿Por qué no has ido tú? A ti no te retiene nada.

KOSMOS: No, prefiero estar al lado de mi ama. Como siempre.

(De vuelta en el tren, la profesora rubia se pone a dar las instrucciones pertinentes.)

QUISTIS: ¡Muy bien chicas, la excursión de este año empieza, por cinco días y noches!

VIVI: Habrá mucho tiempo libre, así que pasarlo bien. ¡No os perdáis ni os hagáis daño!

AZAFATA: ¡Pinchos, refrescos, revistas...! (¡paf!)

VIVI: ¡Aug...! Lo dicho, seguir los consejos de la azafata y no os mováis del asiento...

(Mas tarde, Vivi revisa una de las cabinas y ve que están jugando Duelo de Monstruos.)

VIVI: Parece diver. ¿A que estáis jugando todas juntas?

SELKIE: Es un juego de cartas. Usas varios monstruos y magias para vencer al rival.

KARA: ¡Eh, oneechan, juega esta, veras como la ganas!

KAIRI: Eh, no se lo chives, este turno es muy importante. ¡No espíes, he dicho!

(Los duelos son Selkie-Rinoa, Ritz-Rikku, y Fiona-Relm. Vivi se sale a pensar en algo.)

CAIT: Eh, aniki. ¿No deberías inspeccionar los alrededores? Acuérdate de lo que dijo el viejo, podría haber gente tratando de dar problemas, ya sabes, espías del Oeste.

SELKIE: (lejos) ¡Toma ya, juego la magia de la Tierra en Llamas, creo que te dejo en 0!

RINOA: ¡Porras, quería matarte lentamente con Des Frog (1900/0)! Estúpidas ranas.

SELKIE: Puedes dejarla en la caja, de todas formas ya no tengo ganas de más duelos.

(En eso, la carta cobra vida como ya conocemos, pero no de forma holográfica, que va.)

RINOA: ¡AAAH! ¡RANA!

(La bicha usa su función especial para invocar más Des Frog al vagón del tren. ¡Caos!)

VIVI: ¡Pero que narices pasa! ¡Por que hay un batallón de ranas en el vagón...!

(Se ponen a cazarlas. El chico cree que es cosa de magia, y no va muy desencaminado.)

RYDIA: Eh, ya he cazado 108 batracias... Como las cuentas del Rosario de la Virgen.

CELES: ¡La señorita Trepe-sensei esta KO! ¿Qué hacemos, Vivi?

VIVI: ¡Traer a la encargada de la enfermería, tiene que atender a las victimas!

CELES: ¡Es que también esa esta KO!

CAIT: _No hay duda aniki, esto es cosa de los magos de Oeste, para distraer. ¿La carta?_

VIVI: ¡Ah, la carta del dire! (saca) Uf, la tenia aquí en el bolsillo de atrás. Que susto.

(En eso, un Yata-Garasu, 200/100, pasa volando y se la arrebata, provocando pánico.)

VIVI: ¡Arg, coger a ese pajarucho!

CAIT: _Lo reconozco. ¡Es la magia especial del Esper del Trueno del mago del Oeste! En vez de crear cartas de tus aliados, usan imágenes de papel para dar vida a bichos. _

CELES: Eh, Tifa-san, Garnet-san. ¿No se supone que Beatrix-san estaba con vosotras?

La susodicha esta en el vagón de adelante. Al pasar el pajarito, la guerrera desenfunda su fiel sable, Salve la Reina, y lo pone en su camino, cortándolo en dos limpiamente.

BEATRIX: Vivi-sensei, se te ha caído esto. Creo que es importante, cuídalo. Será mejor que tengas mas cuidado el resto del viaje. Sobre todo... cuando lleguemos al otro lado...

VIVI: Ah si, esta carta era muy valiosa. Bueno, pues gracias Beatrix-san.

CAIT: _Esta chica es sospechosa, y mucho. No la quites ojo de encima. ¿Ves esa carta? Es la del monstruo que nos ataco antes por nuestra mercancía. Quizá ella lo invoco. _

VIVI: No puede ser... después de Sara-san... voy a tener que vencer a otra alumna...


	29. cachito 29

Cachito 29:

(El tren bala va llegando a su destino y el niño profe se prepara a dar instrucciones.)

VIVI: Llegaremos pronto a Kyoto N. Prepararos para desembarcar, chicas. _Bien, quizá pueda encontrar pistas del paradero de mi padre. Pero Beatrix... no me quita ojo... _

YUNA: ¡Venga, todas abajo que voy a hacer la foto! ¡Fingid felicidad... YA!

(Y sale la foto de 3º A, más Vivi y la señorita Trepe. Como para ponerla de wallpaper.)

RIKKU: ¡KYOTO N! ¡WUUU!

(Rikku, no grites, que ya saben. Ahora están en el Templo del Rey sin Nombre [FF8].)

SELKIE: Eh, hacia allí debe estar el sitio ese desde donde se salta, me parece.

RITZ: Si, es una replica del Pico de la Isla Solitaria. Ahora le usan para interpretar, para bailar... De aquí viene la frase de 'subir al pico de la montaña... y dar un paso adelante'. Durante la Era de la Ruina [FF6] hubo registros de personas que si lo hicieron. Aunque el porcentaje de supervivientes fue del 85 %. Para mí, eso suena un poco alto...

SELKIE: Joer, es una verdadera friki mitológica.

RINOA: Ritz adora ese tipo de historias... mucho más que las del libro de texto.

(Ya en el mencionado Pico del Gorrino Mostachudo, o lo que sea, el pequeño asoma.)

VIVI: Esto es alucinante, se puede ver el resto de la ciudad y sus replicas. O reales.

TIFA: Eh, Vivi, esta bien que te lo pases bomba, pero no te vayas a caer.

RITZ: Por cierto, un poco más lejos de aquí hay un adivino, el Profeta del Tiempo [CC]. Es capaz de decirte tu futuro con 'total' exactitud, sobre todo a mujeres de cierta pinta...

CELES: ¿Te dice el futuro...? ¡Vivi-sensei, vamos los dos juntos, venga!

RITZ: No te emociones. Justo debajo de esas escaleras de piedra hay otra buena replica, esta vez de la torre de agua de Worus [FF5]. Si bebes de esa agua permanecerás siempre con salud, serás inmejorable en los estudios e incluso... te casaras antes de darte cuenta.

KARA: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, vamos a eso del agua, que diver!

CELES: ¡Eh, canijas, nada de ligar con... digooo, eso se deja para el día libre y tal!

VIVI: Que buen sitio, ¿Eh Cait? Los edificios son muy viejos, cuanta historia guardada.

CAIT: Esto es Kyoto N, claro. Pero no bajes la guardia. Este es 'su' territorio, ya sabes.

VIVI: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Beatrix sea una espía? Sospechas sin fundamento.

FIONA: (lejos) ¡Vivi-kun, venga, que este es el profeta que te dice el futuro!

(Mas adelante localizan un par de pedruscos separados por una considerable distancia.)

RITZ: Eh, yo conozco eso, si vas del 'Meteoro de Karnak' hasta el 'Meteoro de Jacole' [FF5] sin abrir los ojos tendrás éxito total en el amor. Empiezo a notar un patrón aquí...

CELES: Son unos 20 metros solo... ¡Bien, como delegada de clase lo haré la primera!

FIONA: ¡Eh, no vale, yo quiero también, presi!

MARIA: Yo iré también...

(Las tres empiezan a ir a la gallinita ciega hacia la otra piedra, y las demás las guían.)

CELES: _Jo, jo, que pena dan. Fiona-san, Maria-san, no tenéis oportunidad de vencer a alguien con mi entrenamiento marcial. ¡Poder de la Runa! [FF6] _¡Si, ya la tengo, wuu!

FIONA: ¡Eh, no vale, eso es que has abierto los ojos!

CELES: ¡Nunca haría tal cosa! Así me aseguro el éxito con cierto profesor con letra V.

(Y entonces van y se caen en un foso llenito de las ranas de antes, las Des Frogs.)

CELES: ¡ARG! ¡Más ranas, pero esto que es...!

VIVI: ¡Fiona-san, Miss Presi! ¿No os paso nada? _Esto parece obra de los del Oeste... _

TIFA: ¿Qué se supone que hacías, Miss Presi? ¿No será un castigo divino por trampear?

CELES: ¡Yo no hago trampa! ¡Solo he usado mis habilidades de la familia Chere!

FIONA: Quizás si, yo tenia un ojo medio abierto...

VIVI: _Es Beatrix otra vez... ha estado mirando toda la escena. No se que trama. _

TIFA: Venga, dejaros de chorradas, y vamos a la cascada especial esa.

(Pues eso, van de la mano de Ritz hasta una fuente con propiedades míticas, o algo.)

RITZ: Bueno, aquí esta. La llamada cascada del Dios Dragón del Agua [CC]. Y viene con una fiel imitación de la Campana de Leene [CT] situada en su parte superior.

GARNET: Eh Ritz, ¿Cuál de las fuentes es para que cosa?

RITZ: De derecha a izquierda, suerte en la salud, en la escuela y en el matrimonio.

(Cogen unas tazas con palo y las extienden para coger del chorro, se forma un follón.)

RELM: ¡Venga, a por la de la izquierda, a saco!

CELES: ¡Eh, os he dicho antes que no acaparéis, a ver si hacéis caso!

FIONA: ¡Uf, a que sabe esto...! Debe ser el sabor de los milagros.

SELKIE: Eh, si bebemos más de lo debido, quizá sea más efectivo.

(Al cabo del rato, básicamente todo el convoy que iba con Vivi esta por los suelos.)

RITZ: Bueno, parece que están como cubas. Esto no lo esperaba, no pinta bien.

VIVI: ¡Aaaah! (huele) ¿Pero que es esto? Alguien había ocultado vino de Rugor [FF5].

(Para mas alarma, ahora llegan al lugar Eric Van Houten [XG] y Cid Highwind [FF7].)

CID: Eh, Eric, ¿Tu no hueles a alcohol por aquí cerca?

TIFA: ¡Ah! ¡Son Eric-sensei, Highwind-sensei! (disimula) ¡Se han desmayado de calor!

RITZ: ¡Miss Presi, despierta! (¡paf!) ¡Si se enteran suspenderán el viaje, y a nosotras!

QUISTIS: (llega) ¿Ha pasado algo, Vivi?

VIVI: ¡NO, nada! ¡Vamos a meter a estas en el bus y a pirarnos al hotel, que ya vale!

RITZ: Algunas de las compañeras estaban cansadas, y quisieron dormir. Aquí mismo.

(La inusitada calma de la astuta Malheur-san les has salvado, por ahora. Se largan.)

CAIT: ¡Te lo digo yo, ha tenido que ser la maldita Beatrix, no hay mas explicación!

TIFA: (llega) Eh, ya he mandado a esas borrachuzas a sus cuartos. ¿Qué te cuenta?

(A grandes rasgos, le cuenta el estado de la relación entre magos del Este y el Oeste.)

TIFA: Otro desastre mágico, vamos. Se que había algo raro en esas ranas asquerosas.

CAIT: Oye, la tal Beatrix, parece que es una espía... ¿Tu sabes algún dato bueno?

TIFA: Vale, se que era muy amiga de Garnet desde pequeñas, pero nunca las vi hablar.

VIVI: Espera, tengo aquí la lista de clase... ¡Aquí viene escrito que es de Kyoto N!

CAIT: ¿La interfecta es nativa de Kyoto N? ¡Arg, entonces es una asesina del Oeste!

QUISTIS: (asoma) Vivi-sensei, ahora os toca a los profesores el baño en las termas.

(Total, que van al bañito ese y por si acaso, se lleva al gato con el. Piensan en el tema.)

VIVI: Jo, si no tuviera que preocuparme de Beatrix... siempre va con la espada al cinto.

CAIT: Pues si... te partiría en dos antes de que empieces a conjurar... es muy peligrosa.

(Hablando de la guerrera, ahora asoma dentro del baño. Solo a ella se le ocurre.)

VIVI: ¡AH! _¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué no va al baño de las chicas? ¡Es de locos!_

CAIT: _Porque solo hay UN baño, lelo. Lastima del parche... porque esta buenorra. _

BEATRIX: Que problema. Si Vivi-sensei es realmente un mago, debo actuar rápido...

VIVI: Porras, sabe que soy un mago, que marrón. ¿? ¡Me ha visto! ¡UAAAH!

BEATRIX: ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Técnica especial, Espada Santa: ZANTETSUKEN!

VIVI: (¡craaac!) ¡Ag, que me raja! Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Espíritu del Viento, AERO!

(La desarma, si, pero no es tonta. Se lanza a lo bestia y le coge del cuello. Y otro sitio.)

BEATRIX: ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde o te arrancare lo de ambos lados! ¿? ¿Es Vivi?

VIVI: Aaaag...

BEATRIX: (suelta) ¡Perdón, lo siento muchísimo...! Es normal ir a por donde duele...

CAIT: Te hemos cazado, Beatrix Seiken. ¡Eres una espía de la asociación de Johto!

BEATRIX: Eso es falso, gatito. ¡No quiero mataros, yo soy vuestra mejor AYUDA!

VIVI: Eh, pues vale... ponte una toalla, anda... sobre los enemigos en el Oeste...

ALGUIEN: ¡UAAAAAAH!

BEATRIX: ¡Esa era la señorita Garnet! ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estábamos aquí?


	30. cachito 30

Cachito 30:

(Quitemos el maligno cliffhanger y enterémonos de quien grita a estas horas, porfa.)

BEATRIX: Ese grito era de la señorita Garnet... ¿Puede ser que la quieran secuestrar?

VIVI: ¡Vamos! _Antes dijo que era mi aliada. ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio? _

Irrumpen por la puerta del cuarto y ven unos Monos Acróbatas, 1000/1800, acosando a las presentes, Tifa y Garnet. Y me refiero a intentar zafarlas las bragazas y el sostén.

MONOS: ¡Ki ki ki!

TIFA: ¡Vivi! ¿Qué narices hacen estos micos mangando nuestra ropa interior? ¡Aaaag!

(Como ven que Garnet es más débil, han conseguido desnudarla la primera, la pobre.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun, Bea-chan! ¡Por favor no miréis...!

BEATRIX: (oVo) ¡Malditos simios, que le hacéis a la pobre Garnet! ¡Os haré lonchas!

TIFA: ¡Ag, Seiken-san! ¡Que esa espada es de verdad, no les puedes matar, pobrecitos!

BEATRIX: Solo son Monstruos de Duelo de nivel bajo. Tan solo volverán a sus cartas.

Entre la morena y el niño profe la sujetan, pero hay un resbalón y el chiquillo acaba de morro ante el cuerpo sin toalla de la moza tuerta. De poco no le da un yuyu allí mismo.

BEATRIX: ¿? (roja) ¡Te he dicho que soy de los tuyos, no vengas a interrumpir!

TIFA: Dejar las escaramuzas para otro rato. ¡Se llevan a Garnet!

(Pues eso, entre muchos monos la cargan. La guerrera los encaja un Sable del Trueno.)

MONOS: ¡Iiiik! (¡FLAAAM!)

GARNET: Bea-chan. No lo entiendo muy bien... pero hoy me has salvado. Gracias...

(La susodicha se asusta y deja a su señorita en el santo suelo, para huir avergonzada.)

TIFA: Oye Garnet, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es Beatrix para ti? Te ha llamado señorita.

GARNET: Bueno, nunca me he parado a explicarlo a nadie... pero es buen momento.

(Imágenes de flashback, marchando. Vemos un templo y a Mini-Garnet jugando en el.)

_GARNET: Antes de mudarme con Tifa-san, yo estuve viviendo en Kyoto N. Cuando era pequeña me tuvieron en un templo sola, en los valles de Oilvert [FF9]. Casi nadie pudo hacer la travesía hasta allí, así que no tenia ningún amigo al que llamar... mi amigo. _

_(Entran unos mayores al patio. Dejan allí a Mini-Beatrix, que aun no es tuerta, claro.)_

_GARNET: Bea-chan fue la primera amiga que tuve nunca. Ella estaba aprendiendo el arte de la Espada Santa de la escuela de Mysidia [FF4] Me protegía de los animales. _

_MINIBEATRIX: ¡Largo, chucho! ¡No tocaras un pelo a la señorita! _

_VOZ: Interceptor, ven aquí. [FF6] _

_GARNET: Hubo un momento en que casi me ahogo en el río. Fue cuando todavía no se había secado, ella hizo más de lo que pudo por mí... pero nos salvaron los mayores. _

_MINIBEATRIX: Lo siento, no pude hacer nada... voy a hacerme fuerte... seré la mejor. _

_MINIGARNET: No tienes que hacer eso. Solo quiero estar contigo. Perdón por el ojo. _

_GARNET: Al perder un ojo, fue como perder toda compasión por ella misma. Se quedo siempre practicando la espada, no podíamos hablar mucho. Ni siquiera en el colegio. _

(Vuelta a la realidad. Ya están en bata por lo menos, y mas calmados que antes.)

GARNET: Es como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal. Bea-chan no volvió a decir palabra.

(Al rato, la morena bruta y el niño mago están por algún sitio del hotel discutiendo.)

VIVI: Garnet-san se veía muy triste. No es nada propio de ella ese tono.

TIFA: Hablando de eso, se la veía muy depre el primer mes del curso... no me dijo nada de todo esto. Yo creí que me tenia mas confianza, pero bueno. ¿Qué hacemos con Bea?

CAIT: Parece que al final no es enemiga. Seria mejor que habláramos con ella ahora.

(Por el pasillo se encuentran a Terra, Aeris y Faris, las pocas que no se empiponaron.)

VIVI: Hale, chicas, que ya es hora de dormir. Volveros a vuestros cuartos.

FARIS: No me lo digas dos veces, enano...

TERRA: Si que hay mucho silencio para ser la primera noche de la excursión.

TIFA: Je, las ruidosas están todas durmiendo la mona... por la mañana se arrepentirán.

TERRA: Parece que se cuece algo, Vivi-sensei. No dudes en llamarme, ¿Eh? (^_^)

(Bajan a la recepción y ven a la tuerta poniendo unos papelotes en las puertas o así.)

VIVI: Eh, Seiken-san. ¿Qué haces poniendo en las paredes cartas o algo así, oye?

BEATRIX: Son cartas mágicas, Espadas de Luz Reveladora. Duran unas 3 horas. Usar estas cartas con las técnicas del Oeste me ayuda a complementar las mías de la espada.

TIFA: Que caña, eso es como un Espadachín Mágico o parecido.

BEATRIX: ¿Crees que es prudente hablar delante de Lockhart, sensei? Y lo de Cait...

VIVI: Meh, no te preocupes, ella esta enterada de esto desde el principio.

BEATRIX: Las interferencias del enemigo han crecido mucho. Si esto sigue así, quizá la señorita Garnet este en peligro. Debemos pensar en unas ciertas contramedidas. Vivi, he oído que eres un talentoso mago ingles, ¿No podías haber pensado en algo ya?

VIVI: ¡Aug, perdón, todavía no soy mago oficial, leñe!

CAIT: Entonces si eres de los nuestros. Perdona, espadachina-oneechan. Lo dudaba.

BEATRIX: Nuestros enemigos son con toda seguridad usuarios de Sellos, una división de los magos del Oeste. Es así como pueden dar vida a cartas del Duelo de Monstruos. De la misma forma que nosotros tenemos caballeros de la bruja, ellos tienen poderosos espíritus guerreros llamados Totemas [FFXII], para protegerse de ataques incipientes. Mientras estos sigan en el campo de batalla, ni los hechizos ni las armas blancas sirven.

Aparece un fotograma fijo con un diagrama. En un lado aparecen personajes conocidos como 'vampira canija', 'gynoide', 'enano-sensei' y 'colegiala bruta'. En el otro lado se ve un Bangaa con ropa de monje-blanco, y a su lado Totema como Adramelch y esos.

BEATRIX: Aparte de eso, la asociación mágica de aquí, Johto tiene mucho que ver con la escuela nacida en Mysidia, la técnica de la Espada Santa. Al principio fue creada para formar Paladines que destruyeran los demonios que les acosaban, y defendieran con sus cuerpos a los usuarios de Sellos. Realmente eran un combinado temible, os lo aseguro.

VIVI: ¡Eso pinta mal para nosotros, aquí y ahora! Los Paladines esos irán por nosotros.

BEATRIX: Si. Seguramente me verán como traidora por irme para las regiones de Este. Pero no tenia elección, me he jurado cuidar de la señorita Garnet, al precio que fuera.

TIFA: ¡Guay, eso es que no le tienes asco a Garnet ni nada! Me alegro, seremos amigas.

VIVI: Entonces decidido. ¡Hemos formado el clan Ángel Guardián, para salvar a 3º A!

TIFA: Eh, enano, que especie de nombre cutre es ese...

VIVI: _Bien, tenemos el potencial de cien hombres ahora que Tifa y Beatrix colaboran. Ahora todo lo que hay que hacer es entregar la carta y ya esta. _¡Eh, voy a patrullar!

BEATRIX: Da igual, Tifa-san. Nosotras ocupémonos de los cuartos de las chicas.

(Total, que se va a patrullar y se lleva al minino negro con el. Hablan al estar solos.)

CAIT: Eh, aniki. ¿Tienes el Cetro del Trueno y tus cartas a punto?

VIVI: Todo saldrá bien, siempre las llevo encima, por si las medio-demonias.

CAIT: Según la oneechan Beatrix, el enemigo es durillo. Si bien no hubo tiempo de que te enseñara cuando lo de Sara-san, ya es momento de que sepas manejar esas cartas.

(Como no ve por donde va, se estrella contra el carrito de la ropa sucia del pasillo.)

EMPLEADA: ¡Ay, lo siento señor! Lo deje en medio del camino. Ahora recojo...

CAIT: _¿De que vas, aniki? Menos mal que te he dicho que vayas con ojo._

(Entre los dos lo recogen y el niño se larga. Pero algo no va bien con esa individua.)

MONO: (asoma) ¡Ki ki ki!

EMPLEADA: Si, ya lo se. Es un mago muy mono, me encantara ocuparme de el.

(Espera, la he visto antes, en el tren. No, antes incluso... en el trono de Ivalice [FFTA])


	31. cachito 31

Cachito 31:

(Como me sobra mucho espacio, vamos a ver que hace el grupo que no se empiponó.)

LUCCA: Mucho de lo que hablar esta noche, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo.

QUINA: Como de chicos, romances, sueños para el futuro... y comida deliciosa-ñam.

TERRA: Como los pastelitos esos raros, los Aquasol. ¿Qué estará haciendo Vivi?

MARGIE: Seria un desperdicio irse a dormir ahora, podría pasar algo bueno.

MIANG: Si, como que te repinten la jeta sabiendo que no te enteras, por borracha.

RYDIA: Jope, que malas sois. Y ese rotulador era de mi estuche...

(Bueno, pues Vivi patrulla por la zona con mucho animo, veamos que hace la otra...)

TIPA: Te damos la bienvenida al Oeste, niño mago. Es hora de actuar.

(¡Ya me acorde! Es la reina del Ivalice ficticio, Remedi. Y acaba de infiltrarse aquí.)

REMEDI: ¡Paso, carrito de la ropa, no interrumpan!

YUNA: ¡Eh, sin atropellar! Habrase visto. Espera, si la he visto, pero donde...

(Casi se lleva por delante a Yuna y Fiona, en bata por el pasillo. Volvemos con Tifa.)

TIFA: Eh, que ya he vuelto... jope, están todas como sopas.

BEATRIX: Mejor di que están todas. Ritz, Garnet, Rinoa y Maria... voy al pasillo.

TIFA: Vale, te cambiare el sitio de aquí a un rato... no te preocupes, Garnet esta a salvo.

BEATRIX: Lo siento por esto, Lockhart... si pasa algo, dame una voz. Me iré ahora.

TIFA: Venga, marcha tranquila. (se fue) Joer, que día... Bea no esta siendo nada sincera.

GARNET: (levanta) ¿Quién es? Ah, Tifa... no me aguanto... voy al baño.

TIFA: Bueno, supongo que eso no tiene discusión posible.

(Lo dicho, va al baño del pasillo, dentro esta Remedi caracterizada de mono cabezudo.)

REMEDI: Esta ocupado, como ves.

GARNET: ¡Auuug...! (mordaza)

REMEDI: Era broma. Monos, llevárosla.

(Al rato, la otra morena sale del cuarto junto con la pelirroja de la cara de póquer, a ver.)

TIFA: Vaya, esta Garnet esta tardando demasiado. No es normal que lleve tripa floja.

RITZ: Me da igual, yo tengo que entrar... tu no estas todo el día agarrada a un brik.

(En el otro lado del pasillo la castaña tuerta detecta un aura sospechosa, corre para allá.)

BEATRIX: ¡Lo siento chicas! ¡Eh, Lockhart-san! ¿Dónde anda la señorita Garnet?

TIFA: Supuestamente ha entrado al baño, pero no se cuanto tiempo se ha tirado ahí.

RITZ: ¡Yo si, ya van diez minutos! ¡Garnet, no jeringues! ¡Me lo voy a hacer encima!

BEATRIX: Lo siento, señorita, pero esto ya pasa de la raya...

(No pueden más y entre las dos echan abajo la puerta... pero dentro esta vacío.)

BEATRIX: ¿Qué especie de broma es esta? ¡Esto esta vacío, desde hace no se cuanto!

RITZ: ¡Lo que sea, pero yo me meto ya! ¡Ahí os quedáis, par de plastas!

(En otro lugar, el niño mago esta con su gato negro, aprendiendo el uso de las cartas.)

VIVI: O sea, que esa carta creada por Quetzal me permitiría hablar a distancia con mis discípulos... invocarles desde donde estén a mi lado... y activar sus artefactos especiales.

CAIT: Si, en dos palabras. Venga, aniki, inténtalo en la practica.

VIVI: A ver, me pongo la carta en la cabezota y luego pronuncio 'Telepatia'. ¡Tifa-san!

(En el lugar de los hechos la aludida empieza a oír voces. ¿Se estará volviendo majara?)

TIFA: ¿? Esa es la voz de Vivi. No se que intenta, pero esto será mucho mejor. (biiip)

VIVI: No se ha enterado, me parece. ¿No seria mucho mejor usar un simple móvil?

_TIFA_: ¡VIVI! ¡La hemos liado, Garnet ha desaparecido y no sabemos como ha sido!

VIVI: ¡Jobar, que gritos! ¿? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es un maldito mono gigante...!

(Pues si, en su viaje por los tejados, ha tenido que aterrizar en donde esta nuestro prota.)

REMEDI: (llega) Vaya, me tuve que cruzar con el. Es el adorable niño mago. Chao.

VIVI: ¡Se lleva a Garnet-san! ¿Dónde crees que vas, bicho? ¡Espíritu del Viento...!

(Llegan más monos acróbatas de las cartas y se le echan encima. La jefa huye de allí.)

BEATRIX: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi-sensei! Se ha largado, pero ya sabemos quien es. ¡Corre!

(Se lanzan por las calle en loca persecución, pero no entienden hacia donde va la mala.)

REMEDI: Je, un mago ingles. No es nada especial. No me ha costado nada arrebatarles a la señorita Garnet. Cuando la tengan los del clan del Oeste, verán lo que es bueno.

TODOS: ¡Quietaaa! ¡Garnet-san!

REMEDI: Que niñatos mas pesados. Pero lo tengo todo previsto.

VIVI: Eh, se esta metiendo en la estación del tren. No se que trama, pero vamos.

TIFA: ¿Pero quien narices es esa tipa para disfrazarse de mono gigante, tu?

BEATRIX: Debe ser un usuario de Sellos, lo usara para mejor dominar a los monstruos.

(Se meten detrás de ella a los andenes, pero la estación esta sospechosamente desierta.)

TIFA: Aquí hay algo raro. A pesar de que pasa la hora de cierre, no esta el personal...

BEATRIX: (mira) Uf, esa es la respuesta. Sellos de Oscuridad, ¿Los veis? Colgados por toda la estación. Las personas normales no podrían ni arrimarse a menos de cien metros.

VIVI: ¡Se ha metido en el vagón, venga, que vosotras corréis mas...!

REMEDI: Bueno, creo que es momento para uno de mis trucos. ¡Sello del Agua!

(Suelta un pergamino ninja y de este surge una marejada infinita, que inunda el vagón.)

CAIT: ¡Glu, glu...! Que poder, hacer aparecer tanta agua...

REMEDI: Podéis ahogaros todos aquí dentro, por lo que a mi respecta. Jo, jo, jo.

BEATRIX: _Arg... no puedo usar la espada bajo el agua... he fallado... otra vez..._

_MINIGARNET: ¡Bea-chan! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Glugluglu...! _

BEATRIX: _No, no caeré... no me vencerán aquí... Espada Santa,_ ¡ZANTETSUKEN!

REMEDI: (¡craaaaaac!) ¡UAAARG...!

(Revienta la puerta del vagón, y la mala estaba apoyada en el por la parte de afuera.)

BEATRIX: ¿Has visto eso, maldita mona? Déjate de trucos y devuélveme a la señorita.

REMEDI: No ha estado mal, novata. Pero aun no te has ganado a tu querida Garnet.

VIVI: ¿? ¡Se larga...! Seiken-san, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué solo quieren a Garnet-san?

BEATRIX: La verdad es, a algunos magos de Oeste no les hizo gracia la idea de perder a Garnet y que se fuera a la academia... seguramente la quieren usar para dominarnos.

TIFA: ¿Qué cosaaaa?

BEATRIX: Ni el director ni yo misma les tomamos en serio. No creímos que se iban a atrever a secuestrarla en mitad de una excursión. Pero la asociación de Johto no bromea. Si hace falta dar la cara, no les importa que todo el curso de 3º se entere, porque luego...

(Tras pasar algún que otro sello oscuro mas, llegan a unas amplias escaleras normales.)

REMEDI: Que bien, habéis llegado hasta aquí. Pero no seguiréis. Ahí va mi otro sello.

BEATRIX: Ya no tiene el traje de mona, así que... ¡No te pienso dejar, maldita!

REMEDI: ¡Sello del Fuego!

(La malosa suelta otro pergamino ninja, y este produce un infierno de llamas sagradas.)

REMEDI: El Sello del Fuego no dejara pasar a nadie sin la Bendición del Mana. Abur.

VIVI: Eso es lo que tú crees. ¡Espíritu del Hielo, deshaz las llamas, GLACIAR!

(El bloque de hielo disparado dispersa el fuego y ya están listos para dar más caña.)

REMEDI: ¿? ¿Cómo es posible?

VIVI: No te dejare llevarte a Garnet. Es mi alumna, y también mi amiga. ¡Veras!

(Aja, va a usar el artefacto especial de su discípula Lockhart. Ya era año, mozos.)


	32. cachito 32

Cachito 32:

(¡Yea, el campanazo final! Hay un duelo de conjuros en la noche cerrada de Kyoto N.)

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Trueno, activa el pacto de mi discípulo, Tifa Lockhart!

(A la morena le sale un aura energética con un ¡Foaaam! muy ruidoso. Bea la mira.)

BEATRIX: Vivi-sensei... es el poder de la Carta de Quetzal...

TIFA: ¡No te amuermes, Seiken-san! Podíamos habernos frito antes... ¡Va a ver!

(En lo alto de las escaleras de la estación, Remedi tiene ya su ropa de guerrera puesta.)

REMEDI: _Ha apagado el fuego como si tal cosa, y luego ha creado esa aura extraña en la chica morena... ¿Acaso será uno de esos famosos 'caballeros de la bruja' o algo? _

VIVI: Tifa-san, voy a traerte el artefacto mágico que te toca, parece un sable gigante.

TIFA: Venga, me encanta todo lo grande, ya sabes. (¡foaaam!) ¿? ¡Esto es una raqueta!

VIVI: Ay, pues si, una raqueta de aire [FF9]... no se que ha podido fallar...

TIFA: Que mas da, un arma es un arma, según la regla de McGyver... ¡Chúpate esta!

Se dispone a dar un palazo a la pesada de Ivalice, pero en eso surgen dos Totemas a su lado, bloquean los golpes de Beatrix y el de ella misma. Son Mateus y Famfrit [FFXII].

TIFA: ¿Pero que narices? ¿Cuándo han llegado estos dos? Y no son monos facilotes.

BEATRIX: ¿Es que no atendías en el episodio anterior? Son terribles espíritus Totema.

REMEDI: Jo, jo, jo. Mis amiguitos Mateus y Famfrit son muy fuertes, no podéis ganar.

TIFA: Que te crees tu eso. ¡Golpe finaaaaaal! (¡flaaaaaam!)

(Soltó un tornado desde su pala de aire que hizo migas a uno. Más bien lo desintegro.)

REMEDI: ¿Quién es esta chica? De un palazo ha devuelto a Mateus al plano espiritual.

TIFA: ¡No se ni como lo he hecho, pero déjame al peludo a mi! ¡Tu a por Garnet!

FAMFRIT: ¡GROAR!

BEATRIX: Perfecto. Son tuyos. ¡Eh, devuélveme a la señorita Garnet de una vez!

(Va a darla un espadazo de los suyos y otra criatura se interpuso con su propio sable.)

BEATRIX: ¡Waaaaaa! (¡plomf!) _Ese bloqueo... ¿Se ha traído a un Paladín de guardia? _

No, no es un paladín. Es una niña que no levantara más de 8 añitos. La única mujer de los dragoneros de Acacia, Marcella [CC]. Y la vemos llevando la oscura Mastermune.

MARCY: Uf, que golpe mas tonto. ¡Hola, soy la más mejor de los dragoneros, Marcy!

BEATRIX: Espera, yo conozco a la mocosa... es hija del capitán Fargo, y la hermana del superfamoso roquero Nikki, de los Magical Dreamers. ¿Qué haces tú en Kyoto N?

MARCY: Aunque seas mi superiora en técnicas de espada, me han enviado para cuidar a la señora Remedi. Así que vamos a tomarnos esto en serio, si no te importa. Sempai.

BEATRIX: ¿Ahora los dragoneros de Acacia se alquilan como matones? Que bajo han podido caer, desde que los conozco. _Y esa espada, flota con un aura terrible... _

REMEDI: Andaban escasos de personal, pero lo de su arma fue idea mía. ¡A por ella!

(Choque de espadas entre la Salve la Reina y la Mastermune. Y las demás ni caso.)

BEATRIX: _¡Es totalmente distinta a como la conozco! Debe ser culpa de esa espada. _

REMEDI: No entiendo muy bien las tradiciones de Acacia, pero parece que su equipo se instauró en las islas del Nido para protegerlas. Y esa espada, perdida entre la mar...

BEATRIX: _Definitivamente, la maldición de la Mastermune la ha cambiado mucho. Antes era una amargada, y ahora es feliz e ingenua. Que cambio. ¡Debo salvarla! _

TIFA: ¡Eh, Seiken-san, que los monos no nos dejan en paz! ¡Quita, bicho!

REMEDI: Ya esta bien por hoy. Después de todo, solo sois unos párvulos. Andando.

VIVI: ¿No se olvida de algo, señora? ¡Yo también lucho! ¡Espíritu del Viento, AERO!

REMEDI: ¡Aaaah, mierda, me olvide del canijo ese! ¡Que me pesca!

(Pone por medio a Garnet, y al igual que con Kos-mos, el niño mago para el ataque.)

REMEDI: Rayos... eso ha estado demasiado cerca... entrometido...

VIVI: ¡Eh, suelta a Garnet-san y lucha, cobarde! ¿No ves que eso es trampa?

REMEDI: Oh si, te tengo calado. Eres un débil, te echaras atrás en el momento en que tu amiguita corra peligro. Jo, jo, jo. ¡Que bien me ha venido, es el mejor escudo!

TIFA: ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Garnet, tía fea?

REMEDI: Fácil. Con cierta dosis de pociones, tendremos control sobre su débil mente. Y sobre su terrorífico mana. Será una muñequita que solo nos obedecerá a los de Johto.

BEATRIX: (oVo)# ¡Que has dicho!

(La enemiga agarra a Garnet como saco de patatas, mostrando su trasera. Huy.)

REMEDI: Parece que hoy ganamos. Que frío se ha quedado el culito de tu señorita, la famosa Garnet Von Alexandros. (palmea) Diles adiós, Garnet-chan. Culito, culito.

VIVI: Eso no ha sido inteligente... cabrear a esas dos...

(En efecto, la rabia inunda a las dos chicarronas y sueltan a sus rivales para lanzarse.)

TIFA/BEATRIX: ¡QUE LE HACES A GARNET! ¡KIAAAA!

VIVI: Esta es la mía. ¡Espíritu del Metal, haz añicos sus defensas! ¡ROMPECORAZA!

TIFA: Dos fuerzas enfrentadas... entrechocando en un solo punto...

BEATRIX: La técnica perdida del héroe de Guardia... ¡GOLPE-X! [CT]

¡Raaaaaas! El espadazo a dos bandas destroza su ropa, sus monos y hasta a su tía que pasaba por allí. Los otros enemigos estaban ya derrengados, así que la mala se cabrea.

REMEDI: Arg... como unos niñatos pueden ser tan fuertes... ¡No olvidare esto!

MARCY: Jope, me quede sin ojos... no, en serio...

(La pobre Marcy aun busca las lentillas que perdió... y se van en una nube de humos.)

ADRAMELK: (llega) ¡GROAR!

BEATRIX: No hay por que seguirla... nadie puede ganar a volar al mítico Adramelk.

VIVI: Hablado de otra cosa, dijo que iba a inyectar pociones en Garnet. ¿Cómo esta?

BEATRIX: Anda, no me lo recuerdes. ¿Señorita? ¡Por favor, Garnet, despierta!

(La pobre esta tirada por los suelos, desnudita y pasando frío. Vaya escena.)

GARNET: Au... Bea-chan... tuve un sueño... unos monos me llevaron... pero Vivi-kun, Tifa-san, y también Bea-chan... todos vinieron a salvarme... me alegro...

BEATRIX: Ya paso todo, señorita Garnet. Intenta descansar.

(En brazos de su salvadora, la tuerta recibió la más feliz de sus sonrisas. Que bonito.)

GARNET: Menos mal, eso es que Bea-chan no me odia... creí que hice algo mal.

BEATRIX: ¡Eeeeh, yo... lo siento! Os agradezco que me ayudarais a salvar a la señorita Garnet, pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo sola, desde la sombra... no merezco hablaros.

(La guerrera escapa antes de que puedan replicar nada, pero al final si la replican.)

VIVI: Se que no es fácil volver a hablar con Garnet como si nada hubiera pasado, claro.

TIFA: ¡Eh, Seiken-san! ¡Iremos a la excursión por Kyoto N mañana, juntas! ¡Promesa!

(La tuerta le dirigió una mirada que no significaba nada, y podía significar de todo...)

TIFA: No te preocupes, Garnet. Vendrá. Lo he visto en sus ojos.

GARNET: Que bueno... ¿? ¡Un momento, por que estoy desnuda en la calle...!

TIFA: Ah, eso, es que han pasado muchas cosas, cierto espadazo te pillo en medio...

VIVI: Esta excursión esta dando mucho de si. ¡Porras, hay que reparar los destrozos!

CAIT: _No hay quien se relaje cuando la oneesan Garnet esta en el ajo..._

(En otro lugar, la vencida esta poniéndose la túnica de repuesto, Marcy sigue a ciegas.)

REMEDI: ¡Se acordaran, esos mocosos no lo tendrán tan fácil la próxima vez!

MARCY: Ay, que me esmorro...


	33. cachito 33

Cachito 33:

(Abrimos con una bella estampa del grupo de la presi bañándose en las termas, oye.)

CELES: Auf... que dolor... tengo la cabeza como un bombo.

YUNA: Venga Miss Presi, uno de estos te dejara nueva. Lo mejor para resacas es birra.

AERIS: Eh, Lenna-chan. No has dicho palabra. ¿No te pasa nada?

LENNA: _Buaaa... que depresión... todas las tienen enormes... no parecen colegialas... _

FARIS: Al final va a tener razón... son enormes. ¿Estas pensando en eso, no?

Harle estaba por allí también, pero detrás de la piedra que Beatrix hizo migas y ahora esta en reparaciones... oye, tenemos que conservar el misterio. Vamos a la habitación.

MARIA: Vivi-sensei... si no tienes nada que hacer... querrías venir con... estooo...

(Esta hablándole a un peluche Vivi, que mono. Las dos amigas entran al cuarto.)

RINOA: Eh, librera-chan, ¿A quien le hablas? Tenemos que bajar ya.

RITZ: Toca el desayuno, los demás ya están en la primera planta preparados.

(Total, se viste y echa millas hasta el comedor. Los profes les desean buena comida.)

VIVI/QUISTIS: ¡Esta bien, buenos días y buen desayuno, alumnas de Squeenix!

CELES: Porras, no recuerdo nada de después de lo de la fuente de marras, ayer y tal.

SELKIE: ¡Y nos hemos perdido la primera noche de la excursión, que asco!

GARNET: Eh, Vivi-kun. Te ves dormido... gracias por lo de anoche. No entiendo muy bien que me paso, pero se que tu y Tifa-chan vinisteis a ayudar a Bea-chan. Gracias.

VIVI: Meh, yo solo seguí a Beatrix-san. _Ufa, menos mal que no entra en detalles. _

GARNET: Anda, si esta ahí. ¡Bea-chan, no te vayas! Vamos a comer juntas, anda.

BEATRIX: ¡Eh, no puedo...! ¡No me miréis!

(Ahueca a una velocidad sospechosa. Por tanto, las otras sospechan, que es su labor.)

KAIRI: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Es la primera vez que veo a Seiken-san con esa cara.

SELKIE: Eso es que se lo han pasado bien y nosotras ni nos enteramos.

RIKKU: ¡Arg! ¡Esta noche si que no duermo, palabra!

(Volvemos al mini-grupo del niño mago, la morena alta deja entrever su opinión.)

TIFA: Menos mal que la salvamos de la tía mono esa. Ahora se llevan algo mejor.

VIVI: Si, pero la oneechan de los monos podría volver, hay que estar al loro. _A ver, los grupos van a ir hoy en actividad libre. Y no pude entregar la carta por lo de ayer..._

FIONA: (¡paf!) ¡Vivi-kun, vente con nuestro grupo hoy, porfa! ¡Ack! (empujón)

CELES: ¡Vade retro, chica Clavate! ¡El sensei se viene con mi grupo de clase!

RELM: ¡No jeringues, Miss Presi! El grupo nuestro también le quiere, deja sitio.

MARIA: ¡Vivi-sensei! Si te parece bien, me gustaría que estuvieras con MI grupo.

VIVI: _Quizá si... la oneesan de los micos quiere a Garnet. Y vengarse de Tifa y Bea. Es el grupo más vulnerable en este momento. _Esta bien, iré con el grupo 5, Fynn-san.

RINOA: ¡Toma ya, la librera-chan os ha ganado a todas! Que valor.

(Como no tienen cosa mejor que hacer, empiezan por los Chocobos de colores. Guau.)

VIVI: Eh, mira Tifa-san, este se deja montar y tal. (¡plaf!) ¡Aug! Pues no, no se deja.

MARIA: Vivi-sensei. Que felicidad... estar junto a el ahora. (¡paf!)

(Eso ha sido un placaje doble de Ritz y Rinoa, para llevarla aparte. La echan bronca.)

RINOA: Eso ha estado muy bien, Maria. No sabía que tenías tanto valor.

RITZ: Si, me he emocionado hasta yo. Pero no has movido un dedo desde que salimos.

MARIA: Es que es maravilloso. Solo estar de paseo con el, por Kyoto N.

RINOA: ¡Idiota, como te puedes conformar con eso! Tienes que confesarte. Aquí y ya.

MARIA: ¡AH, no, no puedo hacer eso...!

RINOA: Es perfecto. ¿No lo pillas? Las excursiones son los momentos más propicios para los niños y niñas. Según la estadística aquí en Squeenix, el éxito es del 87%.

(La aludida se queda sin palabras, pero no sin números. Que alto parece el 87.)

RINOA: Si consigues que quiera ser tu pareja, entonces en el día libre de la excursión podréis ir en una cita romántica con ropa formal y toda la parafernalia. Es ideal.

(Aparece una estampa fija de Vivi y Maria de la mano con ropa elegante, felizones.)

MARIA: (rojísima) ¡Ay, es muy repentino, no se si podré!

RINOA: Venga, nos lo has demostrado. ¡La nueva tu podrá pedirlo sin problemas!

(Mas adelante, la pandilla esta discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de tener que luchar.)

VIVI: Parece que la oneesan de los monos no asoma la cabeza hoy.

BEATRIX: Hoy estaremos bien, pero he mandado cartas del Duelo detrás de los otros. Haré lo que pueda para proteger a la señorita Garnet desde la sombra, no os metáis.

TIFA: ¿Desde la sombra? Puedes hacerlo perfectamente caminando a su lado, oye.

BEATRIX: No, alguien como yo no puede permitirse hablarla a la cara...

TIFA: Je, ya te estas poniendo colorada otra vez. No te pega nada, sabes.

(Vienen las rezagadas y con un par de ¡pafs! Quitan del camino a la morena y demás.)

RITZ/RINOA: ¡Tifa-chan, vente a ver la estatua de Cid I con nosotras, tu!

GARNET: ¡Eh, Bea-chan, he comprado estos Aquasol, vamos a comerlos juntas!

(O sea, que arrastran a las mentadas y el profesor se queda a solas con la librera. Huy.)

VIVI: Parece que los demás se han ido... ¿Qué tal si paseamos juntos, Fynn-san?

MARIA: ¡Ah, si, me encantaría! _Venga, tengo que hacerlo bien. _

(Cerca de allí, las dos colegas de la biblio espían la marcha de los dos individuos.)

RITZ: _Vamos, Maria, que nos hemos ocupado de Tifa y las otras. ¡DECLARATE! _

MARIA: ¡Vivi-sensei, yo... yo AMO... las estatuas del Cid!

VIVI: ¿Ah si? Vaya interés más curioso. Diría que lo esperaba más de Ritz que de ti.

MARIA: _¡Jo, no hay manera! ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? _

VIVI: Anda, mira, dicen que si pasas por el agujero de la estatua se cumplirá tu deseo.

(La chica se ilusiona y quiere pasar por el hueco, pero hay problemas de espacio.)

MARIA: ¿? ¡Se me ha atascado el culo...! ¡Waaa, que vergüenza...!

(El chiquillo ayuda a estirar pero caen de morro, y el con el cabezón entre sus piernas.)

VIVI: ¡Arg, otra vez! ¡Esto ya parece costumbre...!

MARIA: ¡Waaa, como he podido hacer una barbaridad como esa...! ¡Soy horrible!

(La pobre ahueca desconsolada. Las espías se caen de espalda... y las otras discuten.)

TIFA: Aun no me has dicho por que rehuyes a Garnet. Ni siquiera la hablas ni nada.

BEATRIX: He mandado monstruos de Duelo para cuidar a todos, no te preocupes. Si es por lo del otro día... bueno, no quiero que ella sepa del rollo de la magia, alguien para...

(La librera ha llegado hasta allí trotando. Se ve obligada a dar alguna explicación.)

MARIA: Iba a confesarme... pero lo hice mal, soy una patosa... lo siento si os molesto.

BEATRIX: Bah, no importa. Le mire como le mire es un niño, ¿Por qué el, Fynn-san?

MARIA: Bueno, el solo es un niño adorable, como todos le ven. Pero a veces, tiene una expresión muy adulta. Eso me hace pensar si no será mas maduro que nosotras. Creo es porque el tiene una meta, un sueño mas grande que el de ser profesor. Por eso hoy quise decirle lo que siento. Tifa-san, Seiken-san, gracias... ahora lo haré bien, ya lo veréis.

(Le alcanza en la zona del parque de Chocobos, y el niño le pilla de sorpresa o algo.)

VIVI: _Esta excursión es movida, entre la carta y la tía mono esa... _¡Fynn-san, por fin!

CAIT: (espía) _¡Lo sabia, esta va en serio! Lo esperaba de alguien que yo escogí, je... _

MARIA: ¡Te he querido desde el primer día, Vivi! ¡Te AMO, sensei!

TIFA/BEATRIX/CAIT: _¿? ¡LO HA DICHO! _

(La chica huye de la vergüenza y el niño entrechoca sus últimos recuerdos con esto.)

VIVI: Aaaah... (¡plom!)

BEATRIX: No sabia que Maria-san podía ser tan madura... ¿? ¡Vivi! ¡Ha muerto!

GARNET: (llega) ¡Vivi-kun, que ha pasado! ¡Esta KO!


	34. cachito 34

Cachito 34:

(En algún lugar del hotel. El niño mago sigue con ojos de plato y boca desencajada.)

VIVI: Fynn-san... se me declaro... ¡Y me decían que las chicas de Tokio N eran de las tímidas! Si esto va más allá de la confesión... ¡Como hombre he de responsabilizarme!

(Se imagina a los dos en matrimonio feliz... y su hermana aparece en el sueño.)

_ELLEONE: ¿No lo entiendes, Vivi? Esas relaciones están prohibidas entre vosotros. _

VIVI: ¡Ag, no puedo hacerlo! ¡Me echarían del cargo de profe! Y aun debo dar la carta.

(Se rueda por los suelos de pánico. Algunas alumnas llegan y le espían.)

FIONA: ¿Qué le pasa a Vivi-kun? Esta así desde que volvimos al hotel ayer.

CELES: Por la cara que pone, ha tenido que ser algo gordo, no hay duda.

SELKIE: Na, seguro que comió algo que le sentó como un tiro. ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, cuéntalo!

VIVI: ¡Ah, no, no paso nada! ¡Nadie se me declaro ni cosa parecida!

CELES: ¡QUE! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Quién fue, quien se te declaro?

VIVI: _Arg, se me escapo._ ¡No, no digo declarar, es... aclarar! ¡Si, la ropa, estaba sucia!

(El chaval ahueca. Las deja con la cara así. Ahora llegan las dos guerreras.)

BEATRIX: El pobre, tiene las manos llenas. No se que tal se lo tomara.

SELKIE: (llega) Joer, le perdí el rastro, que veloz... ¿Qué hacemos ahora, presi?

CELES: Hay alguien en 3º A que puede arreglar el misterio... es un trabajo para ELLA.

(Y entonces se van hacia donde esta la paparazza de la clase, la imponente Yuna.)

YUNA: ¿Lo que? ¡Conductas obscenas entre profesor y alumna! Eso es un bombazo. Como la camarógrafa oficial de 3º A, podéis dejármelo a mí, la increíble Yuna. ¡Je!

CELES: Hay una cierta persona a la que quisiéramos que no quites ojo, si puedes.

YUNA: Si, mujer. ¿De quien hablamos, de Eric-sensei, o de Highwind-sensei?

(La pasan unos datos en una hoja de papel, la reportera los sopesa y saca conclusiones.)

YUNA: Sucedió esta mañana... alguien se declaro a Vivi-sensei... ¡Eso no es obsceno!

CELES: ¡Eso crees tú! ¡Eso pasa de lo que es permisible en esta clase! Cuento contigo.

YUNA: Meh, si no es un notición, no me interesa... pero quizá conduzca a algo grande.

(Va hasta la habitación que la interesa y llama, que no es cosa de parecer meticona.)

YUNA: _Confesiones, eh... solo hay una persona que se atreva. _¡Eh, librera-chan, voy!

MARIA: ¿Me querías para algo, Yuna?

YUNA: Veo que estas sola, así será mas fácil. A ver, ¿Quién se ha acostado con Vivi?

MARIA: ¡Prrrzzzt! (regadera) ¡Que, quien... yo no he hecho cosa semejante, lo juro!

YUNA: Ag... (trapo) que era broma, se que te declaraste... ¿Me dices que tal lo viste?

MARIA: Tan solo quise contarle lo que siento, nada más. No me espero respuesta...

YUNA: ¿Entonces no te preocupa lo que te pueda decir? Ay, que simplona eres, Maria.

MARIA: Esto puede darnos problemas, a mi y a Vivi-sensei, porfa, no lo cuentes...

YUNA: Que no, mujer, si yo soy la primera que me alegro. Hale, hasta otra. _Bueno, es todo lo que la he sacado. De aquí no puede salir nada. Y puedo montar una muy gorda si se enteran los demás. Mejor dejarlo en paz. Me desharé de la cinta. Sorry, Celes... _

(Baja por la escalera y en el otro piso esta el chiquillo. Se decide a preguntar o algo.)

YUNA: Anda, ahí esta Vivi... quizá debería buscar una entrevista con el protagonista.

(Sale a la calle, y la chica detrás de el. Cait se le une. Va a cruzar la acera y...)

CAIT: ¡Aniki, mira ahí!

(Ven un gato a punto de ser aplastado por los coches. El niño profe salta a por el.)

YUNA: _¡Le van a matar! ¡VIVI! _

Contra todo pronóstico, el conductor bota contra un escudo invisible y da un volantín en el aire para después caer como si nada... el niño se disculpa y el otro sigue adelante.

VIVI: ¡Bien, todos están a salvo! ¿No le paso nada, señor?

YUNA: _¡Pero que pu***as ha sido eso! _

CAIT: Ese es mi aniki. Aun con la cabeza en otra parte, tu siempre vigilas, que guay.

YUNA: _¡Ese gato ha hablado! _

VIVI: Tengo que evitar usar magia tan llamativa... bueno, larguémonos ya. (vuelo)

YUNA: _¡Y ahora esta volando! Es lo que buscaba... ¡Aquí esta mi NOTICION! _

(La reportera se larga a consolidar lo que ha visto al excusado. Allí estará tranquila.)

YUNA: ¿Será un superhéroe? ¿Un alien que lucha contra el mal? ¿Una niña mágica, en versión niño? De las que vienen al mundo humano a entrenar. Y tengo aquí las pruebas. Lo mire como lo mire, esto es un bombazo. La pregunta es si debo enseñarlo al mundo. ¡Aun así, para hacer temblar los medios de comunicación necesito más fotos! ¡Al loro!

(El equipo de la presidenta, sin la presidenta, estaba escuchándola. Vamos a las termas.)

CAIT: Aniki, no fastidies, como no vigiles se te colaran las nenas aquí otra vez.

VIVI: Na, ahora esta bien. Esta es la hora de los profes, los alumnos no entraran.

(Huy, pero si entra un profe, o mejor dicho una profa. Que mogollón se va a montar.)

QUISTIS: Eh, Vivi-sensei. Lo has hecho muy bien hoy, ¿Te friego la espalda?

VIVI: ¡Arg, no, no hace falta! Siempre me pasan estas cosas...

QUISTIS: La verdad es, me he enterado de tu secreto. Eres mago, ¿A que si?

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa, pero como lo ha sabido...! ¿Te lo ha contado el director o alguien?

QUISTIS: Eso no puedo decirlo, pero quisiera algo de ti. Quiero verte hacer magias.

(Pone voz empalagosa y le hunde su cabezota en su... parachoques delantero. Que mal.)

QUISTIS: _Jo, jo, le tengo dominado con mi cuerpazo. _¿Qué, Vivi, quieres seguir así?

VIVI: Oiga, señorita Trepe... no se ofenda, pero sus... cosas de adelante, son menores...

QUISTIS: ¡Que grosero! Mi pecho es el 4º más grande de 3º A. ¡Y te deje sobarlas!

VIVI: ¿Cómo que el 4º mas grande? No me encaja, Trepe-sensei es insuperable en eso.

QUISTIS: Porras, parece que ya lo has pillado. ¡Vale, tan pronto soy la profesora de las grandes tetas, como ahora soy... (descamufla) la mejor reportera, Yuna Spiran de 3º!

CAIT: ¡Nos ha pillado, aniki! Tienes que hacerla el Rompementes para que lo olvide.

YUNA: ¡Alto ahí, muchacho! Si das un paso mas, el mail que tengo preparado en mi móvil llegara a la pagina web de 3º A, para que todo el mundo pueda saberlo, jio, jio...

VIVI: Yuna-san, por que haces esto...

YUNA: Por que es un notición, nada más que eso. Quiero que me ayudes con mi sueño. ¡El mundo entero pondrá sus ojos en mí cuando sepa que he descubierto un mago real! ¡Tendremos entrevistas en todos los periódicos y canales, y quizá te hagan una serie!

VIVI: ¡Waaa, yo no quiero eso! ¡Si eso sucede me morfizarán en un moogle!

YUNA: Tranqui, muchacho, te dejare la mitad de las ganancias. Ahora, enséñame algo.

VIVI: ¡Noooooo! ¡Yo quiero ser un profesor! ¡UAAAAAARG! (¡PLUUUM!)

(El chico provoca un aura explosiva sin darse cuenta, y todo salta en cachos, hasta ella.)

CAIT: _¡Jobar, la presión ha podido con el chaval, y ahora todos volaremos en cachos! _

YUNA: ¡Uaaaaaah! (cae)

VIVI: ¡Yuna-san! ¡Arg, que ya voy! ¡MODO MAGO! (¡flaaash!)

(Alza el vuelo y pesca a la pobre mujer, que ahora estaba con apenas la toalla. Bajan.)

YUNA: Ufa, al fin has usado magia. Y tengo una foto perfecta. Mira que bonita.

(No se da cuenta que el móvil ha saltado en cachos y que ya no le tiene. Que faena.)

YUNA: ¡Jooo, el móvil ha ardido en cenizas! ¿Y ahora que hago yo, eh?

(El resto de alumnas entran a la zona de baño al oír la explosión, y ya esta armada.)

CELES: ¡YUNA! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que investigaras y te traes a Vivi aquí desnudo!

YUNA: ¡Que no Miss Presi, que esto era parte del plan...!

(Como le da la gana, pues la mantean. La pobre queda llena de moratones.)

YUNA: Quien me mandaría a mi. No soy rival para un hechicero de esos...


	35. cachito 35

Cachito 35:

(En pantalla un punto de mira. Recorre zonas del hotel y se para en distintas chicas.)

VOZ: Kairi Destina. Se confeso a su ídolo en marzo, pero fue rechazada. Actualmente sin pareja. Es tímida, pero bien atlética... Rosa Farrwell, también sin pareja. El as del club de natación. El equipo de nadadoras de la universidad la espera con ansia. Más...

(El punto de mira se mueve a otra zona, las escaleras, y ve bajarlas a la chica Viera.)

VOZ: Fran Viera. Se desconoce si tiene pareja. Parece que trabaja a tiempo parcial en el aclamado templo a Exodus, el espíritu guardián de su raza, de dependienta y monje.

(Pasamos a las termas del patio interior, pescan a las dos empollonas en remojo.)

VOZ: Miang Hawwa. Genio numero uno. Imparable en todo, sea estudios, cocina, los deportes o lo que sea. Lucca Aesthar, genio numero dos. Solo le interesa investigar.

(Vemos que los camuflados son Yuna y Cait. Algo raro están tramando.)

YUNA: Esto no es nada. Déjamelo a mí, la jefa del club del periódico. Mis compas no pueden esconderme nada, ¡no en vano me conocen como la paparazza de la academia!

(En otro lugar, el chico mago da cuenta del incidente con Yuna a las dos grandonas.)

TIFA: ¡QUE! ¡Alguien te vio hacer magia! ¡Y tenia que ser Yuna, de todas ellas!

BEATRIX: Si te pilla Yuna, se puede decir que te ha pillado el mundo entero.

TIFA: Se acabo. ¡Se van a enterar todos, te volverán moogle y te devolverán a casita!

VIVI: ¡Noooo! ¡Tifa-san, dime algo, ayúdame, lo que sea!

YUNA: (llega) Ah, Vivi-sensei, aquí te traigo a tu gatito, jue, jue...

TIFA: Eh, Yuna-san. No te metas con el, que solo es un crío.

YUNA: ¿Qué dices? ¿No eras tu la que odiaba los críos? Tranqui, soy de los tuyos. La pasión de Cait-kun ha conseguido conmover a esta reportera jefe. Así que ahora yo seré tu agente, para mejor proteger tu secreto. Encantada de ir en tu equipo, chaval.

VIVI: ¡Ah, eso es verdad o no...! ¡Dime!

YUNA: Estos son los negativos de las pruebas que había sacado hasta ahora. Para ti.

VIVI: ¡Waaaa, gracias Yuna-san! ¡Que bien, un problema menos!

(Acaban la discusión mágica y justo llegan allí Celes, Aeris, Selkie y Fiona en batas.)

VIVI: Ah, es la presi... ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Estaba 'mejorando' mi trato con Yuna, si.

CELES: ¡Como que mejorando...! Eso ha sonado muy mal. ¡Yuna, deja los arrumacos!

ERIC: (llega) Eh, chicas, ya va siendo hora de cama. No remoloneéis y volver rapidito a las habitaciones. Vivi-sensei, no se puede ser tan blando con las alumnas, entiéndelo.

BEATRIX: Tifa... Vámonos a patrullar, que aquí habrá lío...

(Ya volviendo a las habitaciones, las dos caravaneras hacen ascos a la actitud de Eric.)

FIONA: Meh. Estúpido Eric. Que manera de cortarnos el rollo.

SELKIE: Nos tiramos la noche pasada sobando, pero esta va a ser la repanocha, te digo.

Ya las reciben con un almohadazo... mas tarde cuentan historias para no dormir, claro, las gemelas son las primeras que se mean encima... y otras vitorean a Maria, por 'eso'.

ERIC: (entra) ¡EH, LAS DE 3º A! Ya decía yo que anoche había demasiado silencio. Ya se que Vivi es muy permisivo con vosotras, pero yo soy el director de las actividades extraescolares. ¡Así que quietas en vuestro cuarto, si no os pondré de rodillas en el hall!

QUISTIS: Lo siento chicas, pero nada de juergas, por favor.

(La mayoría se ha quedado sin palabras. Pero las que no... debieron callar la bocaza.)

SELKIE: Jo, que rollo, yo quería un combate de almohadas. Con Vivi-kun.

SELPHIE: Y yo quería tener una charla de adultos... con Vivi-kun.

FIONA: Y yo quería dormir en el colchón de Vivi-kun. Uf, he sido muy obvia...

CELES: ¡Vale, no sigáis, ya lo pillo! ¡Ahora volveros a vuestros cuartos de una vez!

YUNA: (asoma) Hale, como habéis puesto a la presi. Yo no me atrevería.

CELES: ¡Yuna! ¿Dónde estabas mientras nos sermoneaban? Cobarde.

YUNA: Tranqui, estaba ultimando mi plan. ¿No seria una pena que esta noche acabara de esta manera tan cutre? Por eso he pensado en un jueguito para las de 3º A.

CELES: ¿De que hablas? ¡Como presidenta de la clase no puedo permitir estupideces!

RELM: ¡A favor!

KARA: ¡En contra...! No quiero acabar con agujetas...

YUNA: Vamos a llamarlo la Guerra de los Labios. Para conseguir un beso de Vivi-kun.

RIKKU: ¡WEEEEEE, UN BESO DE VIVI!

YUNA: ¡Mas bajo, porras, que va a oírnos Eric! Las reglas son sencillas como chupetes. Cada grupo de la excursión enviara a dos elegidas, lo que tienen que hacer es esquivar a Eric-sensei, por supuesto, y al mismo tiempo robarle un beso a Vivi-kun, que esta aquí por el edificio. Se permite sabotear a las demás, pero solo con almohadazos. Hay cierto premio fantástico para la que gane. Pero si te pilla Eric... no puedes contarle el juego.

RYDIA: Uf, que papeleta, si te pillan no podrás pedir ayuda ni nada.

CELES: Yuna. Como presidenta de la clase, ¡Estoy totalmente a favor, sigue hablando!

YUNA: Eh, vale. Que cada grupo me notifique sus elegidas antes de las 10:30. ¡Al loro!

(Hay agitación en el grupo. Cait emerge de entre el escote de la fotógrafa y dialogan.)

CAIT: ¿Qué, a que fue bien? Es lo que esperaba de la oneechan-reportera. Vaya plan.

YUNA: ¿De donde sales? Eres un poco guarrete, gatito. Ah, estos son los premios...

CAIT: Si, son las Cartas del Pacto. Aniki tiene los originales, esto solo son fotocopias. He puesto el círculo mágico de Quetzal alrededor de TODO el perímetro del hotel, si alguien le da un besazo al chico esta noche, la carta aparecerá al instante. ¡50 grandes!

YUNA: Que guay, 50.000 gils. Y eso sin contar el dinero de las apuestas. ¡Que dineral!

(En el cuarto de profes, el niño mago espera acontecimientos, y llegan las patrulleras.)

TIFA: Bueno, ya se acabo la patrullera por hoy...

BEATRIX: No he visto señales de nada anormal. Aun así, he reforzado a las Espadas de Luz con la Barrera de Espíritus. Cait ha añadido alguna magia rara, no se que trama...

VIVI: Vale, yo iré en la siguiente vuelta. Algo me dice que no debería estar aquí. No se.

BEATRIX: Ahora que lo dices... hay un aura intranquila en el aire. Toma estas cartas.

QUISTIS: (asoma) Vivi-sensei, ya es hora de cama. Nosotros vigilaremos a las chicas.

(Vemos que era Yuna con su disfraz de nuevo... tras irse, se asoma también el gato.)

CAIT: ¡Corre oneechan, que empieza el juego sin ti!

(En el cuarto de cierto grupo hay una tele de pantalla partida, Yuna va de comentarista.)

TELE: ¡Operación especial! La Guerra de los Labios. ¡La meta es robar un beso a Vivi!

_CELES: _Voy a defender los labios del sensei, ¡A muerte!

_FARIS: _Deja de desvariar y cúbreme, leñe.

_RYDIA: _¿Qué hago si ganamos? Es mi primer beso, que vergüenza.

_TERRA: _Ejem.

_SELKIE_: Vamos Fiona, tenemos que ganar esta partida_._

_KARA: _¡Oneechan, no quiero acabar de rodillas en el hall!

_RELM: _Tranqui, Terra-neechan nos ha enseñado técnicas. La faena es encontrárnosla...

TELE: Faris no tiene interés, pero Celes es la favorita. ¡Cuidado con los Dork Warriors! El dúo atlético tiene mucha fe, el librero no tanto... y las gemelas son un combo genial.

_RITZ: _Esta clase esta llena de idiotas... ahora que Maria se declara, organizan esto.

_MARIA: _Ritz, no importa, solo quieren jugar...

_RITZ: _No, si que importa. Vivi es un chico maravilloso... Maria, has elegido muy bien.

TELE: ¡Que empieza el juego!

(En su cuarto, Vivi revisa las fotocopias de cartas que le dejo Bea, del Copión (0/0).

VIVI: Menos mal que hay varias, se me da mal escribir japonés. Porras, ya lo hice mal.

Por fin logra uno bueno, y tras invocarlo copia al que lleva escrito, Vivi. El se va para patrullar. Pero las fotocopias mal escritas cobran vida... y merodean por el hotel...


	36. cachito 36

Cachito 36:

(División por equipos. Si os interesa hacer apuestas, fijaros en este diagrama.)

RELM/KARA: Tiene un plan secreto... si te van las buscalíos, este es tu equipo.

TERRA/RYDIA: Su poderío físico las hace favoritas, pero parece que solo van a jugar.

CELES/FARIS: Un dúo problemático. Pero van a ir a por todas.

SELKIE/FIONA: El mas equilibrado. No se rendirán a la primera, fijo.

RITZ/MARIA: Llenas de fe, su fuerza radica en sus células grises.

(En la zona de afuera, el niño profe se maravilla de lo que hacen los magos del Oeste.)

VIVI: Estas cartas del Duelo de Monstruos son alucinantes. ¡Ha podido copiarme solo con decírselo! No se que tal le ira a mi doble, pero me lo hizo Bea, así que tranquilo.

(En el cuarto, los Copiones están pirados, por haberles invocado de mala manera.)

COPION: Hola, soy Vivi. Parece que hay muchos como yo.

COPIONES: Si. Ya veo. Pues vale. En efecto.

(Como solo el original tiene orden de quedarse allí, los otros ven la tele. Yuna sigue.)

TELE: ¡La operación-labios esta en marcha! En directo, de la mano de Yuna Spiran.

Los grupos 2, 3 y 4 se acercan peligrosamente, podría haber un combate a poco tardar.

FIONA: Eh, Selkie. Me entere de que Vivi duerme en el cuarto de profes... con Eric.

SELKIE: Si, estará vigilando. Pero nada más fácil. Dejaremos que las demás se maten.

(Muy cerca de allí, aunque no lo sepan, las dos rivales mas insistentes vigilan.)

FARIS: Eh, Miss Presi, dime por que no he vuelto ya al cuarto.

CELES: No jeringues, maja, te dejas ganar demasiado a la ligera.

¡Se encontraron! ¡Empieza la pelea entre grupos! Almohadazos entre la presi y Selkie, que termina con el KO de ambas. Faris usa una zancadilla pirata para vencer a Fiona.

RYDIA: Eh, ahí abajo hay muchas presas, bien. ¡Triple Almohada Karateka!

(¡Plam, plof, plas! Caen casi todas, pero la presi no se da por vencida. ¡Más combate!)

TELE: ¡Ya esta liada! Tres grupos luchan a la vez. ¿Vencerá Rydia, del club del Blitz?

CELES: ¡Faris, no seas traidora, te necesito aquí! ¿Dónde estaaaas?

(La susodicha esta camino de la habitación, esta tontería ya ha durado mucho para ella.)

FARIS: Meh, yo no sigo con esto. Te las dejo, Miss Presi. Tengo que actualizar la web.

ERIC: (llega) ¡SCHERWIZ! ¡Dime que haces aquí!

FARIS: ¡WAAAA!

FIONA: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ha tenido que ser ese latoso de Eric...

RYDIA: ¡Jarl! ¡Tonto el ultimo-aru! ¡Hop!

ERIC: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Lobezna, usted también! ¡Hala, a arrodillarse al hall!

(Inexplicablemente, solo consigue pillar a Selkie, a hacerle compañía a Faris, hala.)

FIONA: (espía) Ay, lo siento Selkie... cuando mueras, no quedara nadie para enterrarte.

CELES: ¡Esas dos imbéciles karatekas son imparables! ¡A este paso van a coger a Vivi!

FIONA: ¡Jo, no quiero!

CELES: Cualquiera menos ellas. No lo permitiré. Dejemos esto en tregua, por ahora.

FIONA: Esta bien, pero la más rápida gana, no quiero luego quejas...

TELE: ¡Ya empieza a haber victimas! El demonio Eric-sensei ha pillado a Scherwiz y a Lobezna. Sus respectivos grupos han sufrido una perdida muy grave, sin duda.

(En la oscuridad de la noche, dos figuras se deslizan por los balcones, son Ritz y Maria.)

MARIA: Ritz... ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar hasta Vivi-sensei?

RITZ: Según mis cálculos, esta ruta es la más segura y bastante rápida. La habitación de Vivi-sensei esta en el final del pasillo, así que seria inevitable encontrarse con Eric.

MARIA: Ya, claro. Si saltamos por los balcones podríamos usar la escalera de incendio.

RITZ: Sabia que algo así podía pasar, así que quite el cerrojo antes de hablar con Yuna.

MARIA: Ritz, eres de lo que no hay. Que haría yo sin ti... (^_^)

RITZ: Ya me darás las gracias, si vencemos... Adentro.

(Se meten por un balcón y llegan a la otra punta del pasillo, al lado del cuarto de Vivi.)

RITZ: Lo sabía, no hay nadie. Es la nuestra. Maria, vete entrando en el cuarto.

MARIA: _Un beso con Vivi-sensei... no se si me podré atrever..._

(Un conducto del aire escupió su tapa y de el surgen las dos buscalíos, con traje ninja.)

RELM: ¿uh? ¡El grupo de las libreras! ¡Hay que vencerlas, Kara!

KARA: Van a ver. ¡Técnica Ninja de la Multiplicación! ¿Qué, ya tenéis miedo? (¡paf!)

RITZ: Os ha fallado el truco, por lo que veo. ¡Relm, Kara! ¡YO luchare con vosotras!

RELM: ¡Caguen tal, Ritz-chan! ¿Crees que puedes con dos ninjas de Eblan [FF4]?

KARA: Me temo que si lo cree.

RITZ: Maria, entra ahí y consigue el beso. No puedo asegurar tu salud si te quedas...

(Saca dos libros gigantes y usa Acometida [FF8], de forma que nada podrá detenerla.)

GEMELAS: ¡Eh, las reglas solo dejan usar almohadas! Y nada de ponerse loca.

RYDIA: (asoma) ¡Bien, allí hay gente! Ya tenía yo ganas de más almohadazos.

(La librera tímida ha entrado al cuarto. Y se encuentra un niño profe sobando. Ufa.)

MARIA: Vivi-sensei, siento que tenga que ser así, pero quiero besarte... ¿uh? Deja Vu.

COPIONES: Ah, así que un beso. Pues vale.

MARIA: ¡WAAAAAA!

(El berrido se oye fuera, claro, y las gemelas, la pelirroja y la chica de Mist se detienen.)

RITZ: Que fue... ¡Maria!

Entran, ven a la pobre desvanecida, Rydia, Terra y las niñas enseguida se tiran ventana abajo para perseguir al Copión que se escapo. Solo Ritz queda allí para despertarla.

MARIA: Arg... había cinco Vivis... que visión...

TELE-YUNA: ¡Parece que Maria Fynn entro en el cuarto de Vivi, pero fallo el beso!

CAIT: Oye, Yuna-oneechan... me parece que veo cosas... la cámara muestra 5 anikis...

YUNA: ¿Ein?

(En efecto, la cámara lo muestra. Pero el verdadero ya esta volviendo de la patrulla.)

VIVI: Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal. Ay, que haré con Maria... no podré huir siempre.

(Y en el hotel, los cinco Copiones han encontrado a cada uno de los equipos. Que lío.)

CELES: Se supone que ya no esta en su cuarto... donde habrá ido...

COPION: ¿Miss Presi?

FIONA: ¡Vivi-kun, mira, tengo una deliciosa piruleta! Tu te lo pierdeees...

COPION2: ¿Fiona-san?

COPION3: ¿Rydia-san?

COPION4: ¿Kara-san?

(Cada uno ha encontrado una, según sus ordenes, deben besarlas... que pasara con...)

RITZ: Tu quieta ahí, Maria... voy a buscar a Vivi-sensei... y luego iré al baño...

(Ábrese la puerta y aparece un Vivi-copión, ya la tiene donde quería. Lo dicho, un lío.)

RITZ: Vaya Vivi, justo a tiempo. Me tienes que ayudar con algo.

VIVI-COPION: No, tu me vienes bien... ya se que es atrevido, pero dime una cosa...

(Atención, pantalla partida de todas las chicas participantes. Y ahora la gran pregunta.)

COPIONES: ¿PUEDO DARTE UN BESO?

¡Jope, confesión a cinco bandas! ¿Qué harán? ¿Les darán el besazo? ¿No pasara nada raro o mágico? ¿Se enterara el de verdad? ¿Lloverá en Galicia? ¿Por qué pregunto eso?


	37. cachito 37

Cachito 37:

(Como iba diciendo, cinco Vivi-senseis se han declarado a la vez. Menuda papeleta.)

VIVI-COPION: ¿Podré darte un beso? Malheur-san...

TELE-YUNA: ¿Qué carajo esta pasando? ¡Hay cinco senseis declarándose a las chicas!

(En la tele del cuarto, las otras que no participan están flipando pepinillos, claro.)

RINOA: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

ROSA: Pero esto es increíble... cual de todos será del de verdad...

SELPHIE: ¡Ahora si que me lo paso bien! Yuna si sabe como montar un show.

(De nuevo en el estudio, parece que hay pánico general entre la reportera y el gato.)

CAIT: ¡Waaaaaa, que mal! ¡Parece que mi aniki se ha partido en cinco cachos o algo!

YUNA: ¿Pero que son esas cosas? ¡Tú eres un gato padrino, tienes que saber algo!

(Volvemos al cuarto del niño profe, en que el copión ese quiere morrear a Ritz y eso.)

VIVI-COPION: ¿Me dejaras, Ritz-san?

RITZ: (roja) ¡Te he juzgado mal, creo! Maria se te declaro, y ahora me vienes con esas.

TELE-YUNA: ¡Porras, no puedo ver nada desde este ángulo! ¿Ritz le beso ya o no? Es una emboscada inesperada, ahora parece que el grupo de las libreras lleva las de ganar.

(En otra zona del hotel, otro Vivi-copiado pretende hacerle la misma jugada a la presi.)

VIVI-COPION: Venga, dame un beso.

CELES: ¡Ooooh, espera un poco! No puedo dar mi primer beso con estos pelos. ¡Voy a poner la cámara a grabar! Y algo de maquillaje... espera un minutin... ¡Jo, que nervios!

(Vamos a ver que le esta pasando a la princesa Clavate. Por lo menos soltó la piruleta.)

VIVI-COPION: Fiona-san... (¡plam!)

FIONA: (almohadazo) ¡Uf, Vivi-kun, que guarrete...! No puedo decir que no, claro...

(Ahora veamos a las dos Dork Warriors, que hacen caer el peso de... su ley.)

RYDIA: Jo, ahora que llega el momento me pongo como tomate, espera un ratito (¡paf!)

(Ha tenido que gastar un pie para inmovilizar al impostor... a ver que hacen las niñas.)

RELM: ¿Por qué te quiere solo a ti? ¡Yo también quiero morreo!

KARA: ¡Por que eres una bruta, que no te enteras!

(El Vivi falso se siente ignorado. Volvemos a la retransmisión de la chica reportera.)

TELE-YUNA: ¿Será que la presi lo va a conseguir? ¡No, espera, Rydia y Fiona están ya en posición! Las gemelas se están pegando... ¡Esto es la lucha del siglo, tío!

(Vamos ahora a entrar en la mente de Ritz con mis poderes de autor, a ver que cuenta.)

RITZ: _Espera, aquí falla algo... se que tengo mucho respeto por Vivi, pero nunca hice nada para llamarle la atención. Comparada con las otras, no soy nada guapa... no es posible que a Vivi le interese un cuerpo tan inmaduro como el mío. Y aunque sea cierto que me ama, el no es la persona que me haría esto después de que Maria se confeso... _

(Dan ganas de poner la tonada de 'Tiburon', pero solo es una excusa para no escribir.)

RITZ: _Solo tiene 10 años... pero se ve muy adulto... no...no podemos... pobre Maria..._

(Y en eso ve la tele enchufada del cuarto, la pantalla partida muestra otros senseis.)

RITZ: ¡Hay cuatro senseis... cinco, con este! (¡paf!) ¡Tú quita! ¿Quién eres, dime?

MARIA: (despierta) Uf, que pasa aquí... ¡WAAAAAA! ¡Un bicho!

(Al falso se le estira el cuerpo, como el pirata Luffy. Ritz le deja KO con un librazo.)

MARIA: ¡Ritz, le has matado!

RITZ: Tranquila, esto era un muñeco impostor. ¡Eso te pasa por jugar con mi corazón!

(¡CATAPUM! El monstruo de duelo perdió su forma y volvió a ser una carta.)

MARIA: (tos) ¿Pero que es esto?

RITZ: Parece una carta de Duelo de Monstruos... esto solo había sucedido en la serie...

Al explotar ese, los otros Copiones pierden el rumbo y escapan de sus admiradoras. Se reúnen en el pasillo principal del hotel, junto a la barra. Todas llegan a tiempo.

RELM: ¿Pero que? ¡Esto esta lleno de Vivi-senseis! Parece un día de rebajas.

KARA: ¿Acaso sabe hacer la técnica de la Multiplicación?

CELES: ¡Jo, jo, póquer de senseis! Que ilusión.

RITZ: ¡Tener cuidado, seguramente son impostores preparados por Yuna-san!

TELE-YUNA: ¡Esto es un follón! Todos los senseis se han juntado en el hall. ¡La leche!

RYDIA: ¡Que mas da, no importa cual es real-aru! Hay que besarle para ganar. ¡Mua!

(¡CATAPUM! Por supuesto, al cumplir su misión besuquera, vuelven a ser cartas.)

ERIC: (llega) ¿Qué es todo este ruido? ¡Y además lleno de humo! ¿? ¡ARG! (desmayo)

RITZ: No creo que este nos de la lata durante un buen rato. Que impresión.

CELES: ¡Vivi-kun se ha escapado! ¿Es que explotan si te morreas con uno falso?

(A lo largo del pasillo, Fiona desenvaina su fiel látigo y enlaza el objeto de su amor.)

FIONA: Jue, jue, sabia que no escaparías. Este es mi besazo. ¡Mua!

(¡CATAPUM! ¿Tengo que repetirlo? De todas formas, las gemelas casi pillan a uno.)

RELM/KARA: ¡Hala, te pillamos! ¡Una por cada cachete, venga! ¡Mua!

(¡CATAPUM! Pues eso... finalmente, solo la presi queda por llevarse su premio.)

CELES: Esos ojos, esa cara sonriente... no hay duda de que eres tu, sensei... ¡Mua!

(¡CATAPUM! ¿No había duda? Volvemos al estudio a ver que hacen los folloneros.)

YUNA: Vaya, parece que todos los Vivi-senseis eran falsos. Me llevo todo, entonces.

TELE-CHICAS: ¡Eh, Yuna, no tengas morro, devuelve los cupones!

(Vuelvo otra vez con las chicas... que cansado es esto... Ritz y Maria lo investigan.)

RITZ: El Vivi de verdad nunca participaría en algo tan estúpido. ¡Tiene que estar aquí! _Pero mira que haberme presionado de esa forma... un mocoso de 10 años, y falso... _

MARIA: Ritz, te pones roja.

VIVI: (entra) Parece que hay lío aquí dentro. ¡Eh, clase, que ya he vuelto!

RITZ: ¡Maria, esta es la tuya! No me mires, leñe... ¡A ver que le dices!

(La escena se calma un poco. Están frente a frente, todos les ven, en vivo o por cámara.)

CAIT: Eh, oneechan, ese es el aniki de verdad. Tiene el Cetro del Trueno.

VIVI: Eh, Maria, sobre lo que me dijiste, tengo que decirte algo...

MARIA: (roja) ¡No hace falta hablarlo ahora, solo quería que supieras lo que pienso!

VIVI: Lo siento, Fynn-san, pero lo de querer a alguien... aun no lo asumo... pero se que me gustas. Solo que siento lo mismo por mi clase... por Tifa, por Garnet, por la presi, y por todas las Dork Warriors... no puedo responder ahora. ¿Qué tal si somos... amigos?

MARIA: Si... me encantara. Sensei.

RITZ: _Este si es el de verdad. Solo un niño. Un niño maravilloso. Maria, perdóname... _

(La mete una zancadilla pirata y la librera se va de morro contra el. De verdad. ¡Mua!)

AMBOS: ¡Au, perdona, no fue adrede!

(¡FUUUM! ¡Y ahora si, el gato padrino consiguió la Carta de Maria Fynn! Que bomba.)

RITZ: _Me alegro por ti, Maria. Has vencido, con toda justicia. Se acabo... _

YUNA: ¡Toma, es la carta del pacto de Maria! Y tenemos estas de los falsos. Vámonos.

ERIC: (llega) ¡Spiran! ¡Así que tú eras la instigadora! ¡Ahora TODAS de rodillas!

(Fotograma de todas las participantes de rodillas, brazos en cruz. Es un castigo clásico.)

RYDIA: ¡Jo, como me lo he pasado! Lastima del final, pero bueno.

VIVI: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡No hay derecho, yo acababa de llegar!

FIONA: ¿Cómo lo llevas Vivi-kun? Claro, con piernecillas tan cortas...

CELES: Ooooh, estaré sentada con Vivi-sensei toda la noche, que felicidad...

KARA: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Sabia que íbamos a acabar así! ¡Algo me lo decía!

RELM: Pero es mas diver si estamos todas aquí, al menos.

FARIS: No, no lo es. Pandilla de idiotas, mira que meterme en esto...

YUNA: Uf, al menos me quedan los gils y los cupones de las apuestas, ya es algo.

(Tifa y Bea se quedan así, (0_0) en cuanto ven el panorama... dejémoslas descansar.)


	38. cachito 38

Cachito 38:

(Tercer día de la excursión, por la mañana. ¿Habrá más trapicheos mágicos? Seguro.)

SELKIE: Bueno, así que ese era el premio fabuloso. Tengo que decir que me parece...

RELM/KARA: ¡Eh, quiero verlo! / ¡Tiene la foto de la librera-chan! Que envidia.

RYDIA: Eso fue muy diver. Tenemos que hacer algo parecido otro día.

FARIS: Que te crees tu eso... Aun no siento las piernas.

GARNET: ¡Jooo, como mola! Déjame cogerla. (pausa) Así que te llevas una carta si consigues dar un besazo a Vivi-kun. Lo sabía. ¡Si es que tenía que haber participado!

RITZ: Garnet, por favor. Estas obsesa por las colecciones...

GARNET: Pero claro, Maria ya se le declaro... tendré que aguantarme, por supuesto.

QUISTIS: (asoma) Eh, chicas. El tercer día de excursión es día libre. Ir a prepararos.

CELES: ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Fynn-san! De hoy en adelante serás mi rival en el amor.

FIONA: ¡No perderé a la próxima, eso seguro!

MARIA: _Ji, ji, tengo esta carta como recuerdo del beso... que felicidad... ¿Y eso? _

(Avanza por el pasillo para medio-espiar al señorito y sus señoritas hablar de algo.)

TIFA: ¿Qué piensas hacer con estas, Vivi? ¡Tienes que tomar tus responsabilidades!

VIVI: ¿YO? Yo no sabia que hicieron tantas falsas...

YUNA: Venga, Tifa. No es malo haber sacado un beneficio de este jueguito.

TIFA: ¡Yuna! Tu y el gato guarro ese manteneros al margen, liantes.

YUNA/CAIT: Si señora.

TIFA: La librera-chan solo es una colegiala normalita. No podemos involucrarla en algo tan complejo. No podemos hacer nada con las falsas, pero no uses la carta buena, oye.

BEATRIX: Eso te ayudara a ocultar tu identidad como el Niño Mago.

VIVI: Pero Tifa, tu también eres una colegiala normalita, no te distingues mucho.

TIFA: ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que me has hecho, cabezón?

VIVI: Vaaale. No me dará por usar la carta de Maria, si así os quedáis contentas.

CAIT: Pues que desperdicio. Tal carta se veía muy potente. En fin, toma la tuya, hala.

TIFA: No la quiero. Esa basura solo sirve para telepatizar, valiente chorrada.

CAIT: ¡Bip, incorrecto! Puedes usar tu arma especial incluso si el chico no esta aquí.

MARIA: _Lockhart también tiene una carta de esas, no solo yo. ¿Ese gato ha hablado?_

CAIT: Para hacerla aparecer, tienes que conjurar ¡Ven! Y ya esta, es fácil.

TIFA: Lo veremos. ¡VEN! (¡flum!) ¡Jobar, tenia razón! Casi parezco bruja yo también.

CAIT: Para hacerlo esfumarse dile ¡Ve! No hay nada más sencillo.

(La espía se va de allí, ya ha oído suficiente. Desenfunda su propia carta y se pregunta.)

MARIA: _No debería haber espiado, pero todo esto es muy raro. _A ver. ¡VEN!

(¡flum! Ante la chica aparece un grueso libro con tapas relucientes. Queda muy chulo.)

MARIA: Que bonito, brilla... pero esta en blanco. Se llama 'Guía de Recorrido'. ¿Mm?

(Hojea algo y de una página empieza a brotar texto y una foto. Salen ella y el mago.)

MARIA: 'Abril, 24. Evento: la Librera besa al Mago Negro. Premio: +1 en Invocación.

(La foto muestra a los dos con un beso de tornillo, y unos marcadores con números.)

RITZ: (asoma) ¿Qué miras, Maria? Es raro encontrarte tan sola.

MARIA: No, no es nada. _Anda, están saliendo más fotos y números. _

(En la nueva página se lee: 'Abril 23. Evento: El Copion besa a Ritz. -1 en Defensa'.)

MARIA: _¡AH! Este libro es muy peligroso... y mi mente muy sucia. ¿Por qué? _

RINOA: (patada, ¡paf!) ¡Eh, muermas, que hacéis paradas! ¡Vestiros para salir, ya!

RITZ: Ropa informal, eh... Rinu-chan, algunas no hemos dormido, no se si sabes.

(Por alguna parte del hotel, el pequeño agarra la carta y al gato y va a ir a entregarla.)

VIVI: Bof, hoy es el día libre, así que debería poder entregar la carta sin apuros.

(No obstante, tiene que esquivar a algunas alumnas y escurrirse por la puerta trasera.)

VIVI: Vale, escape del hotel confirmado. Ahora tengo que ir al templo principal de los magos de Johto. Garnet esta en buenas manos con Bea-san. ¿El Palacio de Bervenia?

CAIT: Si, allí es. [FFTA] Espero que sea fácil.

VIVI: Quede en verme con Tifa en esta zona para ir juntos. A ver que tal llega.

(Pues si que llega, pero demasiado acompañada. El trío de la biblio, más Garnet y Bea.)

VIVI: ¡Jooo, que guapas se ven! ¿Pero por que te has traído a estas, Tifa-san?

TIFA: Perdona chaval, Rinu me vio salir y se me pegaron como lapas.

(Van por una zona de mercadillo. Por supuesto, Ritz nos va a informar de cual es.)

RITZ: Si, la zona de mercadillo de Bledavik [XG] tiene muchas cosas bonitas. Como se vinieron aquí desde el desierto, conserva el estilo de vida de tipo oriental, con túnicas.

TIFA: Eh, Vivi, voy a ver si consigo perderlas entre la multitud...

RINOA: Se te oye demasiado, Tifa. Quiero saber algo. ¿No estarás saliendo con Vivi?

TIFA: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa violenta) ¡Imposible! ¡Este mocoso solo tiene 10 años!

RINOA: Claro, como no lo pensé... ahora estaría en 5º de primaria. ¡Maria, vente acá!

(Maria aun no suelta el libro mágico. Rinoa quiere ir a los recreativos, pero ve algo.)

RINOA: Anda, un fotomatón de Kyoto N. Así tendremos un recuerdo, todas adentro.

GARNET: ¡Venga, si, vamos a sacarnos una juntas, Bea-chan!

(Se mete casi a rastras. Sacan una ristra de fotos chulas. Pero Rinoa siente algo raro.)

RINOA: ¿No notáis nada en esas fotos de la maquina? Que Deja Vu más grande...

RITZ: Tú imaginas cosas, déjalo.

(Los fans del maestro Akamatsu se habrán dado cuenta enseguida. Entran al arcade.)

TIFA: Anda que... de todo Kyoto N se van a las recreativas. No hay quien lo entienda.

CAIT: Oneechan, aniki, hay que aprovechar, cuando no miren, pon las de Villadiego.

VIVI: Por cierto. ¿Cuál es ese juego? Me suena muchísimo, para ser yo...

RINOA: Lo siento, sensei. Si gano aquí me llevare una carta rara de edición limitada.

RITZ: ¿Recuerdas a lo que jugábamos en el tren? Esto es un oponente virtual, para uno.

(La vivaracha Heartilly le deja su mazo de inicio y juega a su lado. No lo hace mal.)

RINOA: ¿Seguro que eres novato, Vivi? Se te dan muy bien los Héroes Elementales.

(En ese momento llega el infame Yitan Tribal [FF9] con gorra de duelista. Le saluda.)

YITAN: ¿Os importa si me acoplo?

RINOA: ¡Ooooh, un oponente! ¡A por el Vivi-kun! No pierdas ante un niño de barrio.

(Mas tarde el último Héroe Elemental de Vivi caía ante el Gorila Furioso (2000/1000)

YITAN: Je, no lo haces mal. Pero te queda mucho para ser el Rey de Juegos, Ornitier.

VIVI: ¡Eh, como supo mi nombre!

YITAN: Lo escribiste en la pantalla al empezar, tontuelo. Bueno, me quedo esta carta.

(Choque con la atontada de Maria, que no despegaba los ojos del condenado libro.)

YITAN: Uf, lo siento, oneechan. Por cierto, se te vieron las bragazas. ¡Ten cuidado!

GARNET: Hay algo raro en ese chico... su aura se parece a la de Vivi-kun.

RINOA: Eh, no le des mas vueltas. ¡Ahora Rinu os enseñara, voy a vaciar la maquina!

TIFA: Seiken-san... Te dejo aquí a Garnet, nosotros nos piramos.

(Salen del arcade y echan el paso ligero para alejarse de allí a toda leche.)

TIFA: ¡Venga, Vivi-enano! ¡Entreguemos la dichosa misiva y olvidemos a los malos!

VIVI: ¡Ojalá, Tifa-san!

(Por hablar, el niño mono ha entrado en un callejón donde hay alguien muy familiar.)

YITAN: Lo sabía, su apellido es Ornitier. Por tanto, es aquel al que buscas.

REMEDI: El hijo del Hechicero Legendario. Será un rival muy digno, estoy segura.

(Ay diox, es la soberana de Ivalice, Remedi. Junto a Marcella. Y Astos el elfo [FF1])

REMEDI: Voy a haceros pagar por la otra vez, ¡Niñatos!


	39. cachito 39

Cachito 39:

(Las chavalas se lo pasan de madre, pero no se dan cuenta de que Vivi ha volado.)

BEATRIX: _Como se divierte. Ha hecho muchas amigas y se ha vuelto mas alegre desde que empezó en la Academia Squeenix. Es lo mejor. Vivir en paz con la señorita, sin que sepa nada. Me he entrometido demasiado desde que empezó esta excursión, así que a la vuelta volveré a cuidarla desde las sombras... ¿Cómo les ira a esos dos? Voy a ver. _

(Prepara unas cartas de su mazo. Cambiamos la escena al tranvía donde van los dichos.)

VIVI: Lo siento por hacerte venir conmigo, Tifa-san. Se que no te gusta esto.

CAIT: ¿No será que la oneechan esta coladita por... ARG?

TIFA: (estirón) ¿Qué chorradas dices, minino? ¿Cómo crees que dejaría a un niño solo? Tan solo es, a la gente que se esfuerza a tope... me es imposible odiar. Aun si es niñato.

(Pues llegan de una vez a la entrada del sitio. Parece el Templo de los Antiguos [FF7].)

VIVI: Así que este es el cuartel de los magos de Johto. Ahora hay que dar la carta.

VOZ: ¡Eh, Lockhart, dime como lo llevas con Vivi-sensei!

(Con un ¡pluf! Aparece allí un muñeco miniatura de Beatrix, que flota. Les explica.)

MINIBEA: Esta técnica se basa en la Multiplicación ninja y cierta ecuación de cartas.

(Resulta con el Copión + Carta Menguante + Polimerización + Amistad Reluciente.)

MINIBEA: Y de ahí salí yo. Podéis llamarme Mini-Beatrix.

CAIT: Eh tu, me estas quitando el papel de animalito mono, recién llegada.

MINIBEA: Ya te vale Cait. Estoy segura que el líder de la asociación mágica del Oeste esta en esta montaña. No les gustan los magos del Este, como Vivi, así que cuidadito.

VIVI: Recibido Bea-san. Ahora saco los aperos de magia. ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

TIFA: No se que tal saldrá, pero yo sacare mi Pala del Tigre. ¡VEN! (¡flum!)

(Total, saca su pala de aire y el chico su cetro del Trueno. Se lanzan a por todas.)

AMBOS: ¡Palante sin parar!

(Corren un trecho, y al ver que no sale nadie, se apresuran a completar el tramo.)

TIFA: Arg... estos escalones no acaban nunca... llevamos media hora trotando.

MINIBEA: Será posible que... oye, Vivi, vamos tu y yo por delante, espéranos, Tifa.

(Corren para adelante y al ratito se chocan con una persona. ¡Con Tifa otra vez!)

TIFA: ¡Eh, como habéis venido por detrás...!

MINIBEA: Creo que ya se lo que es. ¡Vivi-sensei, ven conmigo a través del bosque!

(Ahora saltan entre los árboles a su izquierda, y emergen de entre los de la derecha.)

MINIBEA: Ya no hay duda. Esto es un hechizo de Espacio Infinito, como el que hay en el Bosque de los Búhos [FF9]. Si no adivinamos la solución, estamos... encerrados.

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Ahora que hacemos...!

(Entre las ramas, están escondidos la odiosa reina de Ivalice y el niño mono, a ver.)

REMEDI: Podríamos dejarles aquí, y que se pudran. Total, no hay salida, jue, jue...

YITAN: Meh, eso es aburrido. Y odio las cosas aburridas. No es que sean fuertes.

REMEDI: Tu a callar y haz lo que te dicen, insolente. Tenles vigilados.

(Donde la tensión se masca, el niño mago ha probado a echar a volar con su cetro.)

VIVI: (¡pluf!) ¡Ag, no hay manera! ¡Me han devuelto abajo al instante! Que horror.

TIFA: ¿Es que la Beatrix de verdad no puede venir a sacarnos, leches?

MINIBEA: Lo siento, los malos también buscan a la señorita Garnet, no puede irse.

TIFA: _Rayos, que mal. Y yo tengo que ir al baño. _¡ARG, yo me largo! (ahueca)

(Mientras todo eso pasaba, la curiosa Maria pasa por la zona de los escalones.)

MARIA: Juraría que pasaron por aquí. Pone que 'prohibido el paso', pero es que...

(Echa un ojo a su reluciente libro y aparece otra página con eventos videojueguiles.)

MARIA: Mazmorra: Templo del Oeste. Misión, libera al Mago Negro. +1 Inteligencia. ¿Será posible? Este libro muestra lo que esta sucediendo en alguna parte.

(Dentro de la trampa mortal, el chico y la bruta han llegado a una zona de descanso.)

TIFA: ¡Gracias a Diox, ya no aguantaba más! Rápido, al baño.

VIVI: Hay una expendedora aquí, a ver si nos calmamos. Modo Normal. (¡flaaash!)

MINIBEA: Vamos a analizar la situación, a ver si damos con la respuesta. Ven, Tifa.

TIFA: ¿Por qué carajos no quieren que entreguemos una maldita carta? ¡Es estúpido!

MINIBEA: Al parecer, es por que la gente de Kanto ha adoptado la magia europea.

CAIT: Ahora tenemos que superarnos. Ayer teníamos a la espadachina-oneechan, pero si nos atacan hoy solo podremos tirar de la magia de aniki y de tu arma especial, oye.

TIFA: A todo esto. ¿Cuánta fuerza me añade la carta mágica? Convendría calcularlo.

CAIT: Vamos a ver. Coge esta piedra y dale una colleja de las tuyas, con los pies.

TIFA: Voy. (¡PLAM!) ¡Aaaarg... dolor!

CAIT: Ahora lo vamos a hacer con el poder de Quetzal. Aniki, activa la carta ya.

VIVI: ¡Espíritu de Trueno activa el pacto del discípulo de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart!

(Patea de nuevo el piedro ese y lo hace gravilla, como era de esperar de ella.)

CAIT: ¿Lo ves? Nunca perderás ante un común mortal, aunque sea un culturista.

MINIBEA: Esto funciona de la misma manera que el 'aura' que usan los Paladines de Mysidia. Los usuarios de la Espada Santa como yo sacan su energía vital para darle el elemento Sacro a su arma. Aunque esa aura también sirve para animar a las cartas...

CAIT: El caballero de la bruja saca energía de su ama para potenciar sus habilidades. Mientras le quede mana a nuestro aniki, la oneechan puede tener fuerza inhumana.

MINIBEA: Mira esto. (¡chas!)

TIFA: ¡Eh, no pinches!

MINIBEA: ¿Has visto? Esta espada corta como un cuchillo de cocina, pero ella no ha sentido nada. El aura rodea al guerrero y evita daños menores. Por eso hizo buen papel.

(Entre las ramas, el niño mono esta oyendo todo lo que parlotean las dos mascotas.)

YITAN: _Esas cotorras me están contando todos sus secretos. Se arrepentirán. _

MINIBEA: ¿Cómo estas de reservas de mana, Vivi-sensei? ¿Y de catalogo de conjuros?

TIFA: Tu descuida, el enano fue el primero de su promoción, a mi me daría vergüenza.

VIVI: _Hablando de eso... solo me se 9 hechizos de ataque. La escuela de magia no nos dejo aprender mucho más que dos o tres, así que tuve que tirar de libros especiales si quería aprender. No se si podremos hacer frente a profesionales, pero aquella vez... _

_(Imagen de flashback. Un mago atlético coge del cuello a un demonio asqueroso.)_

VIVI: ¿Podría hacerme fuerte aplicándome la misma técnica?

CAIT: Bueno, por poder podrías. Pero no lo recomiendo. ¡Los magos son para hechizar!

MINIBEA: No os preocupéis más de lo necesario. Podréis con la mayoría de rivales.

VOZ: ¡Hala, ese comentario no lo puedo dejar pasar, chicos!

(El genomido salta de las ramas y se trae con el a un Antoleon, por si acaso. Que lío.)

VIVI: ¿Y este? ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

YITAN: Quizá deberías enfrentaros a uno de verdad. ¡Antes de fardar de mala manera!

(De vuelta en cierto callejón, la guerrera tuerta de verdad se preocupa por el grupo.)

BEATRIX: Sabia que no tardarían en llegar... Lockhart, sensei, tener cuidado...

GARNET: (asoma) ¡Bea-chan!

BEATRIX: ¡AH! ¡Señorita Garnet!

GARNET: Estabas ahí sola con la cabeza en otra parte. Anda, vente a jugar conmigo.

(Mas hacia el fondo del callejón emerge una figura chiquita, con una espada de 2 filos.)

MARCY: Así que es la famosa Beatrix Seiken. Me encantan las chicas fuertes. (^_^)

(Huy, problemas. Pero para la próxima, la librera-chan entrara en acción.)


	40. cachito 40

Cachito 40:

(Cambiamos y llevamos la cámara con la chica Fynn, y piensa en usar su librito.)

MARIA: Vivi-sensei y Tifa se han perdido... ah, espera, puedo saber donde están así.

(Lee. 'Templo del Oeste. Jefe Final: Antoleon. 266 HP. 0 Gils'. Menuda situación.)

YITAN: Venga, ven por mi, mago del Este. O debería decir Vivi Ornitier. Si, mejor.

VIVI: ¡Tu eres el chico ese de las recreativas! ¡Eso es que Garnet-san esta en peligro!

MINIBEA: Tranquilo, yo estoy con ella. Esta a salvo.

VIVI: _¿Fue el quien puso la trampa? ¿Es que vino a las recreativas solo para espiar? Parece que estamos como ayer... brujo y guerrera contra mago y espíritu guardián. _

TIFA: ¡Vivi, despierta!

VIVI: Voy. ¡Activa el pacto del discípulo de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart!

TIFA: Eres mío. ¡No esperes clemencia por que seas un canijo, te aviso!

(Con un terrorífico Golpe-Veloz [FF7] desmanganilla al monstruo y Yitan se apea.)

YITAN: Joer, que fuerza...

TIFA: ¡VEN! (¡flum!) ¡Ahora, desaparece bicho! ¡KIAAA! (¡raaaaaas!)

(De un palazo lo ha cortado en dos, aunque no se como. El arma no tiene filo ni nada.)

VIVI: ¡Muy bien hecho, Tifa-san, sigue así!

CAIT: Es ONEE-san para ti, chico. ¡Ese poder es inconcebible incluso con el pacto!

YITAN: Jo, jo, no esta mal muchacha. Había oído sobre una colegiala con el poder para devolver a los monstruos al plano astral. Y este en concreto, me lo has roto de un golpe. En cuanto a ti, chaval, eres un flojo. ¡Debería darte vergüenza que te cuide una nena!

TIFA: Vamos Vivi, no podemos perder ante este sobre todo después de lo que ha dicho.

YITAN: ¡Por eso me repatean los magos, no saben luchar, no son hombres!

TIFA: ¡Lo que eres es un perdedor, por que te he dejado sin tu animalito a la primera!

CAIT: Ya no puedes vencer, chicuelo. Si vas a rendirte, ahora es el mejor momento.

YITAN: Aun no lo entendéis, infelices. Yo no uso magias, ni me hacen falta...

(Pues ahora salta y se pone a intercambiar golpes con la morena, que no puede darle.)

YITAN: ¡Je, no puedes ni rozarme!

(Se la quita de en medio con una colleja y salta a por el niño mago. Se prepara rápido.)

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Fuego, provoca la llama sagrada, FULGOR!

(El rival sale de entre la hoguera y propina un directo al chico. Maria lee eso a lo lejos.)

MARIA: 'Técnica especial, Causa-Molestia [FF9]'. ¡No, Vivi-sensei...! ¿De verdad esto es lo que esta ocurriendo? Es como leer una novela grafica, pero esto solo es una guía...

(Detrás de ella y a pocos metros, sucede la batalla que esta leyendo en el libro... jope.)

MARIA: ¡No puede ser, si va tan rápido Tifa-san no podrá atacarle! Ve por el, Tifa-san.

(De verdad, se le va la olla cuando lee... no se entera... ni ellos tampoco, claro.)

MARIA: ¡Jo, porras, le ha faltado esto! ¡Vivi-sensei, vigila por detrás! ¿? Ese ruido...

YITAN: ¿Crees que puedes huir, besugo? ¡Yo te enseñare! (¡PAF!)

(Guantazo fulminante, de verdad el niño mono no necesita armas... Vivi se desploma.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi!

VIVI: Ag... que golpe...

YITAN: ¿Qué te pareció esa? ¡Esa barrera de viento no te sirve de nada, enclenque!

TIFA: ¡Tu, niñato! ¡Tenias que habernos dicho que eras un guerrero, no un brujo!

YITAN: A buenas horas. Eras tu la que saca conclusiones sin saber, nenaza.

TIFA: ¡Y deja de engarrarte con Vivi, tu enemigo soy yo, no lo olvides!

YITAN: La lucha es cosa de hombres, no me pego con nenas. Aunque sean tan fuertes. ¡Je, los magos del Este sois demasiado débiles! ¡Seguro que tu padre también, canijo!

MINIBEA: No podemos hacer nada. ¡Chicos, hay que irse! ¡Cait, haz tu truco!

(El gatito arroja una lata de soda, Minibea la corta y la espuma despista al enemigo.)

YITAN: ¡Porras, han huido! Podéis correr, muñecos. ¡Pero nunca ESCAPAREIS!

MARIA: Ufa, parece que se han librado de momento...

(Desde su puesto, la librera se alegra. En otro lugar, los buenos hacen balance.)

TIFA: ¡Ag, que le pasa al crío mofletudo ese! ¿Y a que viene el rabo peludo que lleva?

MINIBEA: Ese chico es un genomido. Un cuerpo para un alma perdida. Una maquina.

CAIT: Los crearon los antiguos para poder vivir para siempre... pero algo salio mal.

TIFA: O sea, otro monstruo... no se porque no me sorprende. ¡Eh, Vivi! ¡La otra vez te cargaste a la terrible Sara-san, si no te acuerdas! ¡Deberías poder con un mocoso así!

MINIBEA: ¿Qué paso con Sara-san...?

(Cait explica mientras la morena atiende una herida al niño profe. El ya se disculpa.)

VIVI: Tifa-san. Estudie mucho el arte de la lucha porque quería encontrar a mi padre. Creí que necesitaría poderío físico para poder encontrarlo algún día. Uzuki me enseño.

TIFA: ¡QUE! ¡Uzuki-sensei enseñando al enano! Cuéntame más o te retuerzo.

VIVI: ¡Ay, otro día! Fue prácticamente un milagro que pudiera vencer a Sara-san. Por lo visto me lo quiso poner fácil, no se por que. Me falta experiencia, pero seré fuerte...

CAIT: Meh, pero ganaste al final. Aunque la tía no uso superpoderes de Esper...

VIVI: ¡Por eso mismo, tengo que vencer a ese tipo!

TIFA: _Ponerse así por haberse llevado una paliza... supongo que es lo típico._

CAIT: ¿Pero como piensas hacerle frente, aniki?

VIVI: Tú descuida, Cait-kun. Tengo un plan.

(Lejos de allí, la señorita Fynn esta siguiendo el dialogo a través de su guía de juego.)

MARIA: ¿Un plan para vencer al chico ese tan bruto? Eso no me lo pierdo. ¿? ¡Ve!

(Hay ruidos en los zarzales, y ha escondido su artefacto mágico justo a tiempo. Es...)

YITAN: Te pille. ¡MUERE!

MARIA: ¡WAAAAAA! (¡PLAM!)

(Se da de morro contra la pobre, y acaba con el ídem entre su falda. Jope, que follón.)

YITAN: ¡Ah, perdona! No fue adrede, te tome por quien no eras. ¿No eres esa chica?

MARIA: Ay, si, tú estabas en las recreativas, te enfrentaste a Vivi-kun.

YITAN: _Caguen, nos ha seguido..._ No debieras estar aquí, hay un cartel de prohibido. Ya no importa, pero hay una lucha por allí cerca, es peligroso quedarse aquí.

MARIA: _Una lucha... no será la que... _

YITAN: Ya desharé la trampa y te dejare salir mas tarde. Tengo que irme a hacer algo.

MARIA: _La trampa... entonces, ese chico es el del libro. ¡Es el que se estaba pegando con Vivi-kun! Diox, que voy a hacer... _Espera. Yo soy Maria Fynn. ¿Quién eres tú?

YITAN: Bueno, seria grosero no presentarse. Soy Yitan Tribal. Encantado, creo.

MARIA: _Ahora ya se el nombre. Puedo buscarlo en mi guía... Aguanta, Vivi-sensei._

YITAN: ¡Te veré luego, oneechan de las bragazas blancas!

MARIA: ¡Jooo, que corte...! Pero bueno. ¡VEN!

(Saca de nuevo su artefacto y se prepara para entrar en acción. A la próxima, lo juro.)


	41. cachito 41

Cachito 41:

(Los cuatro amigos han ultimado el plan y se lanzan a buscar a su feroz enemigo.)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san, primero vamos a ir hacia una zona abierta!

TIFA: A la orden, sensei.

CAIT: ¡Aniki, piénsatelo mejor, este plan es muy arriesgado para los que somos!

(Ya están de nuevo en el empedrado de la carretera. Cada uno con su arma y todo.)

VIVI: ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!) _Solo hay un 50-50 de posibilidad de que esto marche. Espero que estés mirando, papa... _¡Espíritus del Viento, alcanzar donde yo no puedo!

(De nuevo invoca algunas sílfides y claro, el niño mono lo ve a lo lejos, que es el plan.)

YITAN: Ahora si. ¡Te pille!

(Salta entre las columnas como un verdadero mono... y se pega con las pobres niñas.)

YITAN: Veo que quieres luchar en serio, enano. ¿Pero no tienes nada más? ¡Fuera!

(No tiene ningún reparo en zurrarlas, ya que son espíritus. Pero eso no lo esperaba.)

VOZ: Espíritu del Trueno, ilumina la noche con tus súbditos, ¡TRUENOS!

YITAN: (¡flaaam!) ¡ARG! No lo vi venir... eran truenos mágicos, y bien fuertes...

VOZ: Espíritu del Trueno, castiga sin piedad al ser malvado, ¡TORMENTA!

YITAN: ¿ep? (¡bzzzzzz!) ¡AAARG!

(El chico cae frito al suelo. Los colegas se emocionan, pero alguno no esta seguro.)

TIFA: ¡Jo, tío, que alucinante! ¿Ya hemos ganado?

CAIT: Je, ese es mi aniki. Un combo de tres conjuros cada vez más fuertes. Genial.

MINIBEA: ¡No, esto no se ha acabado! ¡Se levanta!

YITAN: (pues eso) No esta mal, canijo. Si me hubiera dado de lleno me habría hecho pedazos. Pero por desgracia para ti, estaba poco muerto. ¡Ahora el combate es mío!

TIFA: ¡Eh, ven para acá! Yo me encargare de ti, un guerrero contra otro.

(Pero no hace caso. Pasa de su sablazo y salta por el mago, estampándole con el suelo.)

VIVI: ¡ARG! Otra vez... dolor...

YITAN: Escucha de una vez, oneechan. No soy ningún guerrero, esto no es un juego de consola, asúmelo. ¡Soy Yitan Tribal, el genomido que controla los espíritus simios!

(Agarra la carta del Gorila Furioso y la Multiplicación y libera unos cuantos macacos.)

TIFA: ¿Qué es eso? Ha llamado a una manada de gorilas cabreados, que curioso.

MINIBEA: Hace como los magos del Oeste, y como yo misma... Monstruos de Duelo.

YITAN: ¡Vamos, Gorilas Furiosos, atacar todos a la chica de la pala de aire!

(No se que entienden por atacar... a Tifa la hacen cosquillas... y a Cait le despiojan.)

YITAN: Este para ti, enclenque. ¡Super 7!

(Leñazo hacia el prota, que dada la suerte del rival, casi le deja Ko. La morena sufre.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi! Ag... aplasta...

CAIT: Esto esta mal... a mi aniki casi no le queda fuerza en su Auto-Barrera. Si llega a desaparecer, recibirá el golpe del enemigo a plena potencia. Y eso no será bueno.

TIFA: ¿Qué dices, gato guarro?

CAIT: ¿No lo viste antes? El patadón que diste antes, reforzado con aura. Sus golpes también usan esa técnica, si no tiene cuidado, acabaran haciéndole daño de verdad.

(Cerca de ahí, los dos mozos se siguen pegando, de manera muy desigual.)

YITAN: ¡Juajajaja! Sin vuestro caballero de la bruja, los magos del Este sois débiles. ¡No puedes aspirar a vencer si no tienes hueco para pronunciar hechizos! Esto se acabo.

VIVI: Activa el contrato... para el maestro Vivi Ornitier...

YITAN: ¿?

VIVI: ¡Sable... del TRUENO!

(Ha hecho la técnica del Sable Mágico en sus propios puños. Steiner estaría orgulloso.)

YITAN: ¡ARG!

(Sale catapultado y el niño mago lo atrapa con un brazo en alto... para ponerle fin.)

VIVI: Espíritu del Trueno, libera tu poder sobre un solo punto. ¡Trueno JUSTICIERO!

(¡BZZZZZZ! El niño mono quedo hecho chistorra frita de una vez. Los otros miran.)

TIFA: Vivi... lo ha hecho... ¡Le ha vencido!

YITAN: _Que narices ha hecho... no puedo mover ni las pestañas... _

VIVI: ¿Qué tal fue? Ese es mi poder. ¡El poder de los magos del Este, apréndelo!

(Los monos invocados liberan su presa sobre los demás luchadores, y quedan mirando.)

CAIT: Me has hecho sudar tinta, aniki. Esperando al contraataque cuando no podías.

MINIBEA: Si, infundió el elemento Trueno a si mismo. _Salir con ese plan en semejante situación no es fácil. Que chico, a mi me costo... meses aprender lo del Sable Mágico. _

TIFA: ¡Vivi, eres un descuidado! Mira como te ha dejado el mofletudo ese.

MINIBEA: Vale, ahora tenemos que hallar la solución para salir de la trampa.

YITAN: Quietos... esta es la primera vez que un mortal me deja así... esto no termina.

(Los monos carta vuelven a la ídem y a su dueño le sale un brillo nada agradable.)

YITAN: Ahora empieza de verdad. El poder de los elegidos. ¡El Trance! [FF9]

(¡FLAAAM! Bzzzzzz... Ya esta bien de onomatopeyas. Todos se flipan.)

TIFA: ¡Mi madre, se ha vuelto Super Saiyan 4!

SSJ4-YITAN: ¡ENERGÍA LIBRE!

(Terrible guantazo que hace migas el pavimento. Todos se echan para atrás, claro.)

CAIT: ¡No seas estúpido aniki! ¡Déjale aquí y huyamos para vivir!

(El monstruo desaparece de su campo de visión y teme lo peor. Pero oye algo raro.)

VOZ: _¡Viene por la izquierda, sensei! _

VIVI: ¿? _¿Quién... quien ha dicho eso? _

(Hace caso a la voz de su cabeza y esquiva de milagro el ataque del genomido loco.)

TIFA: ¿uh? ¡MARIA! ¡Eh, librera-chan, como has llegado aquí...!

MARIA: Arf... que carrerón... eso es porque en mi libro... ¡Eh, ahora por encima!

(El niño profe detiene el golpe de nuevo, y otros más. El oponente no se lo cree.)

SSJ4-YITAN: ¡Urg...! _Creí que esa chica era normal... pero puede leer lo que hago... _

MARIA: Cait-kun, creo que ya se lo que pasa. Y como arreglarlo, hazme caso.

CAIT: Eh, vale. _¿Desde cuando esta niña sabe lo que soy? _

MARIA: A ver, ahí va. ¡Eh, Yitan! ¿Tú sabes como se puede salir de la trampa?

SSJ4-YITAN: ¿Eres idiota o que? ¡A ti te lo voy a decir! ¿? Pero que es eso...

(El niño mono sintió como la mirada de la librera perforaba su mente... y se la abría.)

MARIA: (lee) Para salir del Templo del Oeste hay que romper el sello en las columnas.

CAIT: ¡JO, TÍO!

SSJ4-YITAN: ¡JARL! ¿Pero como ha hecho eso? ¡Nadie mas lo sabia!

VIVI: Nada mas fácil. ¡A volar! ¡Espíritu del Viento, sacude el cielo, TORNADO!

(El ciclón hace migas las columnas de madera y enseguida el cielo se aclara.)

VIVI: La trampa ya es historia. ¡Maria, sube que nos las piramos!

SSJ4-YITAN: ¡Volver aquí!

(Sube al cetro y vuela con el, los otros les siguen trotando. Llegan hasta un cristal.)

MINIBEA: Ahora la barrera ya es visible. ¡Lockhart, destrózala como tú sabes!

TIFA: Que ganas tenía. ¡Kiaaa... CORTE... CRUZADO!

(¡Craaaac! Ruido de cristal roto, que no os enteráis. Pero por fin ya están fuera.)


	42. cachito 42

Cachito 42:

(Se habían olvidado del niño mono o algo así, por que les venia por detrás.)

VIVI: ¡No sirve, aun viene detrás nuestro!

SSJ4-YITAN: ¡No os dejare escapar, malditos!

MINIBEA: Volveré a cerrar la barrera, pero necesito invertir el sello espacial...

(¡Flum! El cristal volvió a aparecer sobre la zona, dejando al tipo peludo dentro.)

MINIBEA: Ufa, ya esta. Eso nos hará ganar algo de tiempo.

TIFA: Si, ahora tendríamos que buscar un refugio temporal, lejos de esta trampa...

(Dentro de la barrera, al genomido se le ha ido la fuerza y se le quita el Trance y tal.)

YITAN: Arg. Tantos truenos seguidos hacen daño... no tendría que haberme puesto en Trance así como así. Vivi, no eres malo para ser del Este... pero a la próxima ¡Venceré!

(En una ribera de río a un tiro de piedra, los amigos discuten sobre la nueva fichaje.)

VIVI: Supongo que ya te enteraste. Perdón por haberte engañado tanto tiempo, es que...

MARIA: No, ya me había hecho una ligera idea... pero pensar que mi sensei es un mago es, bueno, no se... creí que esa gente solo existía en los libros. Me hace ilusión...

CAIT: ¿Ah si? Vaya reacción mas... positiva. Me alegro.

TIFA: Supongo que las lectoras son personas mas fantasiosas... así que ha salido bien. ¿Pero tú no decías que no había que meter a la librera-chan en estos trascucios?

VIVI: Bueno, si, pero si ya sabe demasiado del tema...

CAIT: ¡Puede ser útil! Su arma especial es muy poderosa. ¡Seria buena como aliada!

TIFA: ¡Gato guarro, no me cambies el tema! Y mira a Vivi, aun no deja de sangrar, jo.

MARIA: Si es por eso, aquí tengo una caja de gasas, siempre las llevo. Por caídas y así.

(Mientras le vendan al niño profe, el gato padrino siente latir algo dentro de la morena.)

CAIT: Pones cara de mi-adorable-hermanito-me-ha-sido-robado-por-una chicARG!

TIFA: (estirón) No desvaríes, gato guarro.

MINIBEA: Ahora que hemos salido de la emboscada, habría que ir al cuartel de Johto. Allí estarán los líderes de la asociación mágica. ¡Deprisa y entrega la carta, Vivi!

VIVI: No me lo repitas dos veces, Mini-Bea.

MINIBEA: No puedes dejar aquí a Fynn-san, tendremos que llevarla con nosotros. ¿?

(La imagen de la muñeca Beatrix se difumina, regresa a ser aquella ecuación de cartas.)

TIFA: ¡Porras, nuestra guía se ha ido al garete!

CAIT: Madre de Diox. Eso es que le ha pasado algo al verdadero cuerpo de Seiken-san.

TODOS: ¡QUEEEEEE!

(De vuelta en la calle de Kyoto N la tuerta y su protegida galopan con las otras detrás.)

GARNET: ¡Bea-chan, dime a donde vamos! ¡Vas muy rápido!

BEATRIX: Lo siento señorita Garnet, pero es necesario. ¡No pares!

RITZ: ¡Eh, por que estamos galopando de esta manera! Parece una maratón, arf...

RINOA: ¡Oye Seiken-san, que pasa aquí! ¿Pediste prestado a un usurero, o es un matón enviado por un ex-novio? De verdad no entiendo, y nos ha tenido que meter a nosotras.

Unos dardos finísimos son lanzados contra la morena presente, pero la guerrera tuerta los atrapa con su habilidad de la Recogida. Ninguna de las otras lo ha podido ver.

BEATRIX: _Rayos, atacar a plena luz del día... esto no había pasado nunca en el cole._

RINOA: ¿Dónde estamos? Es el distrito teatral... ¡Pues nos podías haber avisado!

BEATRIX: _El distrito teatral, eso me da una idea... pero no puedo meter a estas dos._

¡Lo siento, Malheur, Heartilly, pero tengo que hacer algo con Garnet... a solas! Adiós.

(Pega un salto dragonero con la susodicha en brazos y despistan a sus compañeras.)

RITZ: Jo, que potencia. Igual es una ninja, como Bradford. ¿A que vino lo de 'solas'?

RINOA: Que interesante. Dos chicas a solas en un lugar como este. No será que...

(En un poste de teléfono se posa la guerrera de Acacia, con la espada a la espalda.)

MARCY: Así que al distrito teatral. Es un sitio interesante como pocos, para haberos decidido a esconder allí... Ay, Bea-sempai. Eres maravillosa aunque no te entrenes.

(Vista superior de la zona. Hay muchísima gente, la mayoría con vestidos falsos.)

BEATRIX: Bien, vale. Con tanta gente no se atreverán a atacar. Esperare a Vivi-sensei. No puede ser bueno, tuve que cortar la conexión con mi Mini-Yo. Y se veían cansados.

(Con una voz de ¡Bea-chan! La aludida se gira y ve a su amiga en vestido de novia.)

BEATRIX: ¿Señorita... por que le ha dado por vestirse con eso?

GARNET: ¡Tachan! ¿No sabias? En esa tienda te dejan prestados vestidos. Como esto.

BEATRIX: _La señorita se ha vuelto muy... bella. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo roja? _

GARNET: ¡Mira, Bea-chan, te he cogido este para ti, tiene hasta vaina para katanas!

(Enseguida la enfunda una gabardina de General Sephirot [FF7], no la queda muy mal.)

BEATRIX: ¿Por qué me habrá cogido ropa de hombre...? Y no puedo encajar mi sable.

CHICAS: ¡Mira, es un general de Shinra con su prometida, lista para boda! ¿Podemos?

GARNET: ¡Oki! Venga, Bea-chan, haz una pose molona, que se enteren.

(Pues eso, una pose molona con la espada fuera y la chica en el otro brazo. Sacan foto.)

GARNET: Ya se van. Si que pareces hombre, Bea, quizá creyeron que somos novios.

BEATRIX: ¡Señorita, por favor! _Bueno, ella me decía lo mismo de pequeñas, jue, jue. _

(En una esquina, las dos restantes del grupo han conseguido seguirlas y espiarlas.)

RITZ: Todo lo que veo son dos chicas que se llevan como hermanas. No se que ves.

YUNA: (asoma) Hay algo muy raro entre esas dos, yo también lo he notado.

RINOA: ¡Hala, es el grupo de la presi, mas la paparazza de Squeenix!

(En efecto, se han traído a Lenna, Faris y Aeris. Todas con vestiditos. Lo preguntan.)

RINOA: ¿Cómo os ha dado por venir al distrito teatral, oye? Huy, viene alguien.

(Lo que viene es una carroza europea, de la cual asoma la niña con la Mastermune.)

MARCY: ¡Holaaa, soy de los dragoneros de Acacia! No, es broma. Soy una rica noble de los países occidentales. ¡Escucha, general! Si no saldas tu deuda, me la llevare a ella.

GARNET: Esta actuando, Bea-chan. Parece que no te has dado cuenta.

RITZ: Si, en el distrito teatral de Kyoto N, los actores suelen involucrar a los paseantes dentro de sus obras. En la Casa de Opera [FF6] en la antigüedad, era mas bien al revés.

BEATRIX: _Je, muy hábil. Quiere llevarse a la señorita Garnet mientras todos miran. Fingiendo que solo es una actuación. _¡Pues no lo permitiré, no me separare de Garnet!

GARNET: ¡Ooooh, Bea-chan, que molón que te ha quedado!

(Se agarran de forma sospechosa. Las otras empiezan a eso, a sospechar. Marcy actúa.)

MARCY: No me dejas otra, entonces. Te reto a duelo. En la salida del distrito, hala.

RINOA: Quizá es más que una actriz. Si Seiken-san y Garnet tienen 'esa' relación, una chica que va por Garnet se quiere entrometer. Disfrazada y actuando, quizá lo consiga.

MARCY: Estoy segura de que vendrás. No puedes huir. Beatrix-sempai. ¡Hala, adiós!

BEATRIX: _Es verdad, no tengo elección. Tendré que seguirla el juego hasta el final. _

YUNA: ¡Eh, Seiken-san! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas?

RINOA: ¿Quién era esa? ¡Te llamo sempai! Será una novia del pasado... ¡De Kyoto N!

BEATRIX: _Definitivamente me gustaba mas cuando era una amargada. _¡¿Qué decís?!

YUNA: Ooooh, no pasa nada, tenéis todo nuestro apoyo... ven, presi, que te lo explico.

(Lejos de allí, Vivi ha usado el mismo combo de cartas para recrear un Mini-Yo.)

MINIVIVI: Esta magia es difícil... nunca me había costado tanto volar, y sin bastón.

CAIT: ¡Mira, allí están Beatrix y algunas de las chicas! ¿Qué pretenden?

(Han ido todas al lugar del duelo. La figura de Vivi se acerca a Bea y Cait se apea.)

BEATRIX: ¿? Vivi-sensei... por lo que veo has seguido el rastro de mi mana...

MARCY: Gracias por venir, a todas. El asunto se pone interesante. Creo que podemos empezar ya. Beatrix-sempai, Garnet-san. Cuando acabe esto, seréis todas MÍAS...


	43. cachito 43

Cachito 43:

(Seguimos en el distrito teatral, la niña poseída bloquea la única salida. Están listos.)

MARCY: _Ju, ju, Bea-sempai, este combate no es ningún teatro, ya veras. _

GARNET: Bea-chan, esa niña me empieza a dar miedo. No se si es una actriz...

BEATRIX: Tranquila señorita. No importa como, yo te cuidare. Siempre.

(Aplausos. Se les había olvidado que las otras están allí también mirando.)

AERIS: Seiken-san queda muy molona. ¿Tu que dices, Celes?

LENNA: Podría venirse a mi club de teatro. La pondría a hacer papeles de hombre.

CELES: ¡Seiken-san! El amor que os demostráis me ha llegado al alma. ¡Y os ayudare!

BEATRIX: ¡Que no Miss Presi, que la cosa no va por ahí!

CELES: ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Eh, tu, la de ahí! ¿No has traído refuerzos? ¡Por que vamos por ti!

MARCY: Bien, no importa. Mis animalitos se encargaran de tus compañeras. ¡Vamos!

Saca un puñado de cartas y libera a monstruos Animados, como el Dragón, la Calavera, la Sirena, la Maga y el Ryu-Ran. Además del infame trío de los Ojama. Que pelotón.

AERIS: ¿Que son? Son una monada.

GENTE: Jo, tío, menudos efectos. Claro, es el distrito teatral, no esperaba otra cosa.

FARIS: Yo no quiero meterme en camisa de once varas, os aviso.

(Faris y la llegada Harle no hacen caso. Por tanto, los bichos van a por las otras mozas.)

LENNA: ¡Waaa! ¿Qué pasa con estos bichos guarros? ¡Solo saben subir faldas!

AERIS: Si, realmente no creo que esto sea parte del espectáculo.

BEATRIX: Vivi-sensei, llévate a Garnet y escapa. Anulare la magia Carta Menguante.

(Pues eso, la anula y el muñeco falso ahora tiene tamaño humano. Coge a la morena.)

VIVI-COPION: Venga, Garnet-san, nos piramos de aquí. Vente conmigo.

GARNET: ¿? ¿Cuándo has llegado acá, Vivi-kun? Me has pegado un susto.

BEATRIX: Ahora esta en tus manos. Ya no puedes flotar tampoco, así que ten ojo.

(Se lanza a pegarse de una vez con la niñita, y cruzan un par de veces los espadazos.)

BEATRIX: (¡clanc!) ¿Es que a los dragoneros les ha dado por el Duelo de Monstruos?

MARCY: (¡clanc!) Tranquila, no les harán daño. Solo quería cruzar mi sable contigo...

BEATRIX: ¡No pienso seguir el juego a alguien que quiere luchar por luchar!

MARCY: Venga, si yo se que te gusta en el fondo.

(En cuanto ha oído que Vivi estaba allí, Celes se ha puesto a buscarle en vez de luchar.)

CELES: ¡El sensei! ¿Dónde esta Vivi-sensei?

RINOA: ¡Cuidado Miss Presi, que te viene encima una Bestia Anfibia (2400/2000)!

(Como no tiene más que hacer, le propina un revés que lo desmantela. Las otras flipan.)

RINOA: La leche. Que potencia tiene la presi.

CELES: ¡Juojojojo! Creían que un estúpido peluche podría conmigo. No me conocen.

(Cree que ya nada la impedirá ir por su sensei, pero se le tira un Malvavisco (300/200)

CELES: ¿ein? (¡CHOF!)

RINOA: ¿Celes?

(El conjunto de la bola de carne y la alumna rubia deja de moverse.)

RINOA: ¿? Será que... ¡ARG! ¡Han matado a la presi! ¡Chicas, eso ya es personal!

(Se lanzan a lo bestia. Aeris reparte paraguazos. Yuna no lo hace mal. Las otras si...)

FARIS: Ya no saben que inventar. Que hartita estoy de estas merluzas.

(Harle solo asiente. El Vivi falso y la Garnet verdadera, ejem, se meten a cierto templo.)

VIVI-COPION: Venga Garnet, nos esconderemos por aquí. ¿? ¡ELLOS!

REMEDI: (llega) Jo, jo, jo. Bienvenida, señorita Garnet. Parece que Marcy fue capaz de traerte hasta aquí. ¿Y ese chico? Yitan debería tenerle atrapado... ¡Espera, si ya se! Ese cuerpo no es el tuyo... solo eres una carta de Duelo. Entonces no podrás hacer mucho.

(Las guerreras siguen pegándose afuera. La Mastermune aun es demasiado para ella...)

GENTE: ¡Eh, arriba en el tejado! ¡En el castillo pasa algo!

BEATRIX: ¿? ¡Señorita!

MARCY: No te distraigas, o lo lamentaras, ju, ju...

En el tejado del castillo ese están Vivi-falso y Garnet, mas Remedi y un Totema que quiso invocar, Famfrit. De Astos no hay rastro. La malosa les dice su ultimátum.

REMEDI: ¡Beatrix Seiken, guardiana de Garnet Von Alexandros! Puedes ver que este Totema tiene a tus amigos encañonados. ¡No interfieras si valoras la vida de tu amiga! ¿Tú eres Vivi, no chico? Entrégame a la chica. Si te mueves un paso, Famfrit atacara.

GARNET: Esto es un truco, ¿Verdad Vivi? Solo es una película... o eso espero.

VIVI-COPION: _Rayos, he fallado... Bea confiaba en mi... me dejo a Garnet a cargo..._

GARNET: No pasa nada, Vivi-kun. Bea-chan dijo que me cuidaría. Y lo hará. Lo se.

REMEDI: ¿Que murmuráis? ¡Date vida y entrégame a la señorita Garnet! ¡Uuuuf...!

(Un repentino golpe de viento hace dar un traspiés a todos. Por tanto, Famfrit dispara.)

REMEDI: ¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

FAMFRIT: Por que se movieron... esa era la orden...

REMEDI: ¡Van a colgarme de los pulgares si la señorita Garnet se muere!

El niño profe falso salta a interponerse entre el cañonazo energético y la pobre morena, pero como es de papel, le rompe el brazo y sigue camino. No parece haber salvación.

VIVI-COPION: ¡NO! ¡Garnet!

(Y veloz como otro rayo, la espadachina santa ha saltado al tejado y se ha interpuesto.)

VIVI-COPION: ¡Beatrix!

GARNET: ¡Bea-chan!

MARCY: ¡Sempai!

(Jope, cuanto título. Esto parece la recepción del Marques del Mondongo. A ver.)

GARNET: ¡No lo permitiré!

La del vestido elegante salta detrás de su amiga por el tejado abajo. Todos los que lo están mirando se asustan. Y ocurrió lo impensable. La morena alcanza el ¡TRANCE!

GARNET: ¡Bea! (¡FUUUM! Bzzzzzz)

BEATRIX: Señorita Garnet... como... como lo has hecho...

Usa el poder de la Doble Magia Blanca, así suelta una burbuja Reflejo y un hechizo de Cura por dentro de ella. Aterrizan de la forma mas suave... los demás se maravillan.

GARNET: Bea-chan. Menos mal. La quemadura, se ha esfumado...

BEATRIX: Señorita. Has usado tu poder oculto... tu grandiosa reserva de mana...

GARNET: Si... estaba en una especie de sueño... sentía un tremendo poder...

(La niña poseída por la espada maldita ha ido a reunirse con su ama en aquel tejado.)

REMEDI: Ah, ya estas aquí. Así que ese es el alcance del poder de la Von Alexandros.

(Mas abajo, el chico falso ha vuelto a ser mini, se acerca a la guerrera flotando.)

MINIVIVI: Eh, Beatrix-san. Hay muchos enemigos aquí. Tenemos que reunirnos todos.

BEATRIX: Si, deberíamos. No tengo elección. ¡Señorita! Volvemos a su casa paterna...

(La coge en brazos y va a salir trotando de allí. En la ribera aquella, las otras esperan.)

TIFA: Que cafelito mas bueno. Pensar que el enano lo llevaba en la saca.

MARIA: Si que lo es. ¿Pero por que no hemos salido en esta entrega?


	44. cachito 44

Cachito 44:

(Seguimos en el río ese a la orilla, aunque desde hace poco. El niño mago despierta.)

TIFA: ¿Esta bien que no vayamos a ayudar a Seiken-san? Es que ella sola...

VIVI: Saldrá bien. Ya escaparon del distrito teatral y no les seguía nadie, la última vez que mire. Bien, yo ya estoy recuperado, debe ser por haber estado manejando esa carta.

MARIA: ¡No! Tendrías que reposar un rato, no vaya a ser que...

(En eso, el grupo de Beatrix y Garnet han llegado hasta su posición, ya de ropa normal.)

RINOA: Eh. ¿Por qué el chico esta lleno de moratones?

RITZ: ¿Maria... has alcanzado a Vivi-sensei cuando no mirábamos, imagino?

TIFA: Seiken-san... por que te has traído a toda la peña aquí...

BEATRIX: Ah, eso, yo cogí a la señorita y escape hacia aquí. Pero Yuna y estas...

YUNA: Je, estas a cientos de años de intentar escapar de mi, de la mejor paparazza.

(Imagen de flashback, para saber que paso hace un ratito en el distrito teatral.)

_BEATRIX: ¿Ya te has cambiado? Venga, nos fuimos. _

_(Salta por encima del edificio, con la morena en brazos. Jope, que potencia.) _

_RINOA: ¿? ¡Porras, se han pirado otra vez! ¡Que alguien las siga! _

_YUNA: Jo, jo, tranqui. Sabía que haría eso, metí un receptor GPS en la bolsa de Bea. _

(Vuelta a la realidad presente. Todos caminan en grupo y Vivi a espaldas de Tifa.)

YUNA: Y así fue como en verdad sucedió.

TIFA: ¡Beatrix, como has podido...! Yuna-san, esto es serio. No tienes idea del peligro que hemos corrido. ¡El enano casi la diña hace solo un rato! ¡Por favor!

RINOA: ¿Esa no es la entrada?

(En efecto, así, andando han llegado de nuevo al templo del Oeste, pero a la puerta.)

TODAS: ¡PADENTRO!

TIFA: ¡Quietas, locas! ¡Ese es el fuerte de los enemigos, por si no lo sabéis!

(Pero lo que sale es una comitiva de damas con albornoz de maga blanca, y saludan.)

RINOA: ¿Todas estas son criadas de tu casa, Garnet? Pedazo de chabola, debo decir.

YUNA: Parece que tiene el mismo poderío económico que la Miss Presi, digo yo.

TIFA: Seiken-san. ¿Qué carajos esta pasando aquí, dicho finamente?

BEATRIX: Mira, para no enrollarnos... esto es el cuartel de la asociación mágica de los magos de Johto, eso ya lo sabéis... pero al mismo tiempo es la casa paterna de Garnet...

TIFA: ¡Ahora me entero de eso! ¿No lo podías haber dicho antes, hija?

BEATRIX: Lo siento, creí que la señorita estaría en peligro si nos acercábamos mucho a su casa. Parece que mi plan de llevarla al distrito teatral salio rana. Aquí estaréis bien.

GARNET: ¿No estas enfadada, Tifa?

(Entran a una sala de visitas gigante... parece un campo de fútbol. Todos se sientan.)

RINOA: Bueno, esta gente si sabe lo que es dar un recibimiento. Que alucinante.

VIVI: Es que aparte del viaje de la excursión tenia que ir a Kyoto N a cierta misión...

RINOA/RITZ/YUNA: ¿CUAL MISIÓN?

GARNET: Je, je, cuanta nostalgia. De pequeña me sentaba en este cuarto a merendar.

(Y por la puerta aparece... el mismísimo juez de la Ivalice ficticia, Cid Randell [FFTA])

RANDELL: Gracias por esperar. Bienvenidos, Tifa-san, las amigas de Garnet, y Vivi.

GARNET: ¡PAPA! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

VIVI: Hala. El padre de Garnet-san es el jefe de los magos del Oeste.

RINOA: Es un tipo muy normalito para alguien que vive en semejante palacio.

VIVI: Oiga, don juez... traía una carta del jefe del Este, Fusoya Lunario. Aquí esta.

(Lee esto: 'A ver si controlas a tus matones. ¡No haces una bien, yerno!')

RANDELL: Jue, jue... este suegrito mío, es tan directo al grano como le recuerdo. Vale, por voluntad del jefe del Oeste, colaboraremos en erradicar las diferencias con el Este.

RINOA/YUNA: ¡Wuuu, no se que esta pasando, pero lo has hecho bien, Vivi-kun!

RANDELL: Ya habrá atardecido para cuando descendáis la colina. Así que no tendréis que molestaros, os dejare dormir aquí. Voy a avisar que preparen un banquete.

VIVI: Pero estamos en mitad de una excursión, yo creo que los demás se preocuparan.

RANDELL: Je, descuida. Somos los magos del Oeste, podemos enviar los Copiones.

Pues hala, hacen un fiestón. Las más folloneras cogen a Maria y la sacan al bebercio, mientras que Ritz tiene sus propios problemas con el baño. El don juez habla con Bea.

BEATRIX: Señor, tengo el honor de que me dirijáis la palabra, no lo merezco...

RANDELL: Por favor, no hay que ser tan formal. No has cambiado nada. Te quería dar gracias por cuidar de Garnet estos años. Cumpliste mis deseos caprichosos, y muy bien.

BEATRIX: Eh, no, proteger a Garnet siempre ha sido mi mayor deseo... pero usted esta gastando palabras en alguien inmerecedor... hoy mismo falle en mi tarea de salvarla.

RANDELL: Si, algo he oído. Parece que Garnet alcanzo el Trance, y uso su poder.

BEATRIX: Eso fue. Uso su magia blanca para curarme por completo, cuando de otro modo podía haberme muerto... semejante hecho se debe al poder del Trance.

RANDELL: Si nada te sucedió, entonces bien. Quizá el detonante fue el pacto-beso...

VIVI: ¿Eeeeh? ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Pero yo no...

RANDELL: Tranquilo, Vivi. Eso ya paso. Pensé que podía darle a Garnet una vida más normal, pero parece que el día ha llegado. Beatrix, quisiera que se lo contaras a ella...

(Ya se acabo el fiestón. Las dos chicarronas están ahora en un baño muy grande.)

TIFA: Ufa. Hoy he sudado como una cerda, con perdón del animalito. Que cansancio.

BEATRIX: Meh, quítate los dolores ahora que puedes. La bañera es grande, ¿Eh?

TIFA: Si, se parece a la del piso de Balamb. Oye, si Garnet es hija del jefe del Oeste...

BEATRIX: Esto...

TIFA: ¡Pero mas importante que eso es, me entere de lo que hiciste en el distrito teatral! Pusiste tu propio cuerpo para salvar a Garnet. Eres una verdadera paladina, Bea, molas.

BEATRIX: ¡Lockhart, no empieces tu también! ¡No hay cosa tal entre Garnet y yo! Es algo que... ¿Qué pasa con Vivi-sensei? Te sales demasiado de tu camino para ayudarle.

TIFA: ¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Es un canijo, no sabe hacer gran cosa solo!

(Discuten, se cansan y se paran. Jo, que nervios. Deciden que pueden tutearse.)

BEATRIX: Tifa, hay cosas que debo contaros. ¿Podrías venir mas tarde con Garnet?

TIFA: Si, mujer, claro.

VOZ: ¿Así que un profesor, y solo con diez años? Eso no se ve todos los días.

BEATRIX: ¡Porras, son Vivi y el don juez! ¿Y ahora donde nos metemos? ¡Arg!

(Se ponen detrás de una piedra muy grande. La bañera es tipo termas, que lo supierais.)

RANDELL: Lo siento por los problemas que te hayan dado mis magos. Hace mucho en el Oeste había gente que no pensaba bien del Este, pero ahora ya son pocos, menos mal.

VIVI: ¿Y que quería la mujer esa de los monos?

RANDELL: Tú te refieres a Remedi-san. Le guarda rencor a los magos del Este, claro.

VIVI: ¿Por qué quería llevarse a Garnet con ellos?

RANDELL: Como un seguro. Como miembra del clan de Madain, dentro de Garnet hay un poder terrorífico... una magia tal que deja en pañales al Hechicero Legendario. Si ese poder fuera mal usado podrían dominar todo el Este. Por eso lo teníamos en secreto.

VIVI: ¿Pero usted le conoció?

RANDELL: ¿A tu padre? Ah, el granuja de Laguna. Éramos inseparables, te lo digo yo.

(Hay voces en el pasillo, son las demás que vienen a pegarse una friega al cuerpo.)

RANDELL: ¡Rayos, no debería haber chicas aquí! Se habrán equivocado. Vamos Vivi.

(¡Plom! El niño profe se choca con las escondidas, y acaba de morros contra Tifa.)

GARNET: (llegan) ¡AH! ¡Vivi-kun, como se te ocurre! ¡Papa, tú eres igual de guarrete!

(En el hotel, los Copiones no hacen muy buen papel... parecen zombis...)


	45. cachito 45

Cachito 45:

(En el hotel, los Copiones no están haciendo buen papel, eso ya lo sabemos.)

COPIONES: Gñññ...

SELPHIE: Desde que volvieron, Vivi y las chicas parecen mas... ausentes.

(Pasado el incidente del baño, las invitadas están jugando Duelo de Monstruos solas.)

YUNA: ¿Seguro que esta bien que no volvamos al hotel?

RINOA: Así lo dijo Vivi-sensei, de modo que yo me fío. No os preocupéis.

(Garnet sirve unos vasos a Maria, Ritz y Rinoa, inmersas en un todos-contra-todos.)

TIFA: (asoma) Eh, Garnet. ¿Tienes un rato? Beatrix tiene que decirte algo.

GARNET: ¿Bea-chan? ¡Voy volando!

RINOA: ¿? ¿Seiken-san esta llamando a Garnet a estas horas? No será que...

YUNA: ¡Se va a declarar, ya era hora!

TIFA: ¡Que chorradas decís, locas!

(Fuera, en los árboles que rodean el palacio, Remedi vigila junto con Astos el elfo.)

REMEDI: ¡Eh, chico nuevo! Me dijiste que no había por que seguirlos, y mira ahora.

ASTOS: Déjame a mi. Se lo que hago.

(Tifa y Garnet salen a un pasillo interior. El palacio de Bervenia se ve bonito de noche.)

GARNET: Los cerezos se ven bonitos por la noche. Pero aquí florecen todo el año.

TIFA: _Que raro. Pensar que Garnet es una maga blanca. Y que su padre era amigo del padre de Vivi, el Hechicero Legendario. Ahora que pienso, el dire tenia pinta de saber que Vivi era un mago oscuro el día que llego a Tokio N. ¿Por qué no me daría cuenta?_

GARNET: ¿Qué piensas, Tifa?

TIFA: No, nada.

GARNET: Me pregunto que querrá hacer Bea-chan a estas horas tan tarde.

(En eso, una puerta corredera se abrió sola dejando caer algo duro en la cabeza de Tifa.)

TIFA: (plonk) ¡Au! ¿Qué son esto? Estas estatuas, no estaban aquí antes, me parece...

GARNET: Hay muchas... tienen una expresión de horror en la cara...

(En otro pasillo, el chico y su minino negro hablan sobre la relación con Laguna.)

VIVI: De modo que el padre de Garnet conoció al Hechicero Legendario. Ahora que ya le he entregado la carta, dice que me llevara a la casa de mi padre que hay en Kyoto N.

CAIT: Bueno, hemos cumplido muchos objetivos, aniki, es para estar contento.

VOZ: ¡UAAAAAAH!

VIVI: ¡Alguien grito! ¡Vamos Cait-kun, hay que investigar!

(Vuelve a la habitación de donde salio el grito, donde están sus alumnas. Mira adentro.)

VIVI: Pero que... chicas, si esto es una broma no hace gracia. Están muy quietas...

(En eso se fue la nube que tapaba la luna y con su luz pudo ver algo horroroso, mucho.)

VIVI: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Yuna-san! ¡Rinu-san, Fynn-san! ¡Despierta!

CAIT: Es petrificación... una magia difícil de manejar... ¡No desesperes, aniki, vamos!

VIVI: ¿Pero que haremos?

CAIT: Ante todo calmarnos. Hay que traer al don juez aquí para que los desempiedre.

VIVI: ¡Pero estamos en el cuartel de los magos de Johto! ¡No deberían atacarnos ya!

CAIT: No podemos hacer nada ahora que han entrado. Habrá que prepararnos, chaval.

VIVI: _Otra vez, mis alumnas en peligro por mi culpa... _¡Espera, donde están... Tifa!

(Saca la carta especial con su foto y procede a contactar con la morena bruta.)

TIFA: ¿? _Vivi esta en mi cabeza... a ver, la carta. ¡Eh, enano, dime que pasa aquí! _

VIVI: _Menos mal que estas bien. Todos en el palacio están duros como piedras. _

TIFA: _¿Los enemigos? ¡No es posible, creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso!_

VIVI: _También yo lo creía así. Vamos, nos encontraremos en el baño enseguida. _

GARNET: ¿Qué esta pasando, Tifa?

TIFA: Escucha. Alguien malvado quiere llevarte. Por eso tenemos que huir. ¡VEN!

(Llama a la Pala del Tigre y se pone en posición. Por su parte, el chico llama su bastón.)

VIVI: Ya le tengo aquí, ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!) ¡A volar!

CAIT: ¡Aniki, tienes que calmarte! Si usan la magia Petra, es que los quieren vivos.

(En el pasillo se cruza con la paladina de la Espada Santa. Apuntan sus armas al otro.)

VIVI: ¿Beatrix? ¿Estabas en el baño...? Yo le he dicho a Tifa y Garnet-san que vengan.

BEATRIX: Yo he sentido un aura sospechosa, así que salí. ¿Qué paso con Garnet?

(Se giran y ven venir al don juez, pero no servirá de mucho, esta a medio empedrar.)

VIVI/BEATRIX: ¡El don juez!

RANDELL: Lo siento... me fié en exceso de la barrera del palacio... como siempre ha habido paz aquí baje la guardia... para un amigo del Hechicero Legendario es algo muy humillante... Vivi-kun, Beatrix... buscar a un niño de pelo blanco... el esta a otro nivel... nadie hubiera podido entrar aquí tan fácilmente... si me pasa algo, cuidar de Garnet...

(Se empedró del todo. Se desesperan... y en mitad del bosque, una figura huye veloz.)

RITZ: _¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Esto no puede ser real... no, no es tiempo de ponerse a definir que es lo REAL. Hace solo un rato estaba jugando duelos tan tranquila..._

_(Imagen de flashback de hace solo unos minutos, en su cuarto. Dentro video.) _

_RINOA: ¿Quién eres, chico? ¿Vives aquí en el palacio también? _

_CHICO: Espíritu de la Tierra, encierra a mi enemigo en un sello de roca... ¡PETRA! _

_RINOA: ¡Arg! (crec) _

_MARIA: ¡Aaaah! ¡Rinu-chan! ¿Qué haces, niño? ¡VEN! _

_CHICO: Ese artefacto tuyo es muy problemático. Te mandare a dormir. En la piedra. _

_(Repite la jugada. Yuna sabe que no la queda mucho, así que coge a Ritz por banda.)_

_YUNA: Ritz, corre, huye de aquí... _

_RITZ: ¿Por qué yo? Dime que esta pasando, esto es rarísimo... _

_YUNA: ¡Tú huye! ¡Y pide ayuda! _

_(De un empujón la saca del cuarto rasgando el papel de la puerta. Vuelve al presente.)_

RITZ:_ Aunque Yuna-san me lo diga... no hay nadie en este país que investigara algo tan sobrenatural como esto... espera, si. Solo ESAS dos... aun si es un sueño, ¡Debo actuar!_

(Muy lejos, un móvil suena con la melodía del Tema de Lucca [CT]. Es el de Terra.)

RYDIA: ¡Eh, ese es el tono que te puso Aesthar-chan! Es de mis favoritos, oye.

TERRA: Aquí Bradford, desde el hotel de Kyoto N. Ah, si que eres tu, capitana Dork. ¿Ha pasado algo, Ritz? Pero cálmate primero, muchacha, que no te oigo. ¿En la colina? Vaya por Diox. Básicamente, me estas diciendo que vaya para allá echando lechugas...

FRAN: ¿Quién llama, Terra-san?

(Mucho más lejos, en la Academia Squeenix, el dire jugaba al juego de los barquitos.)

FUSOYA: A ver, E3.

VOZ: Agua. 7G.

FUSOYA: Esto... espera, creo que has mirado...

VOZ: No espero. Siempre me sales con las mismas, perdedor.

FUSOYA: Eso es muy grosero por tu parte... que soy un señor mayor, leches. (móvil) Hola, soy Fusoya. Ah, eres tú, Vivi. ¿Ya diste la carta? ¡QUE! ¡También al don juez!

_VIVI: _¡Esto es cosa seria, necesitamos refuerzos!

FUSOYA: Es que Citan esta fuera del país. Estamos hablando de alguien que pueda ir.

(La cámara se gira y vemos a ciertas conocidas con el dire, que no fueron a Kyoto N.)

FUSOYA: Claro. Si la tengo aquí conmigo, que tonto...

SARA: ¿? ¿Qué miras con esa cara, viejo verde?


	46. cachito 46

Cachito 46:

(Vivi corta la conexión con el dire de Squeenix. Le vemos por los pasillos junto a Bea.)

VIVI: _Rinu-san, Fynn-san... y hasta el don juez... luego os salvare. ¡Tifa, Garnet, voy! _

(En el punto de encuentro, o sea el baño, las mentadas esperan, la bruta con arma lista.)

TIFA: ¿Por qué tarda tanto el enano? Y Beatrix tampoco asoma el morro, que raro...

GARNET: Estoy aquí detrás, eh...

Un charco de agua se había formado detrás de ellas sin que lo notaran. La figura de un cierto príncipe elfo sale de ella, a la velocidad del estornudo Tifa raja en dos el cuerpo.

TIFA: ¿? Pero que... solo era una figura de agua... ¿Y el de verdad?

(No muy lejos, aparece a continuación por el lado contrario al de su figura falsa.)

ASTOS: Impresionante. Has reaccionado como un verdadero paladín. Aun así, no eres merecedora de proteger a toda una princesa. Dormirás junto a los demás... ¡PETRA!

GARNET: ¡Noooooo!

TIFA: ¡AAAH! (¡CREC!)

(Falla algo. En vez de empedrarla a ella solo ha empedrado la ropa, haciéndola grava.)

TIFA: ¡AH! ¡Que me ha hecho! ¡Pervertido!

(Cae de rodillas de pura vergüenza. El Totema con pinta de mono alado coge a Garnet.)

ASTOS: Ya llegaste. Ahora me llevare a la princesa.

GARNET: ¡Tifa! ¡Haz algo!

TIFA: ¡Quietos, no os dejare llevaros a Garnet!

(Se pone en pie, tapándose como puede. El elfo hace una señal al monstruo a su lado.)

ASTOS: Adramelk, vete. Esta es mía.

ADRAMELK: Groar. (ahueca)

(Hace una extraña invocación, y unas amebas lunares se suben en Tifa y la cosquillean.)

TIFA: ¡Juajajajaja! ¡No, basta! ¡Juajajaja! ¡Arg, por que me pasan estas cosas!

ASTOS: (con libro) Así que este conjuro sirve para eso. Aunque no quería desnudarla... Tu, tu resististe mi hechizo Petra, o mas bien, no pudo afectarte. Ese no fue el efecto de tu arma especial, ni siquiera vestías algo de oro... ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

TIFA: ¡Yo que se! ¡No tengo idea de que hablas, guarro!

ASTOS: Ya veo. Por mi, puedes quedarte ahí hasta morir. De la risa.

(Los espíritus de agua siguen en su tarea cosquillosa. La pobre chica se ahoga de risa.)

TIFA: ¡Noooooo! ¡Juajajaja! ¡No me toques ahí! ¡Juajajaja! ¡Arg, me ahogo...!

ASTOS: ¿Aun no tienes bastante?

TIFA: ¡Demasiado, gracias! Arg, voy a morir...

(La tortura continua hasta que la risa cesa de repente. Vivi y Beatrix llegan ahora allí.)

BEATRIX: ¡TIFA! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué paso?

TIFA: Ag... Bea... se acabo... han acabado conmigo...

VIVI: ¿Qué ha pasado con Tifa-san?

BEATRIX: Ay Diox... no me digas... que han hecho ESO... ¡Un delito sexual!

VIVI: ¡QUE!

TIFA: ¡Eso no, idiota! Bueno, casi. Pero se llevaron a Garnet... y no pude hacer nada.

De nuevo aparece la figura del elfo, a la velocidad del rayo Beatrix repite la jugada de Tifa en la escena anterior, pero este es el verdadero... esquiva y hace la 'Marea Total'.

BEATRIX: ¡Arg! (¡plam!) Ese golpe es el poder especial del Esper Leviatán...

VIVI: ¡Eres tu! El don juez nos aviso sobre ti. Has convertido a todos en piedra, ahora has estampado a Bea como a un bicho... y has cometido un delito sexual con Tifa...

TIFA: Que no, enano, no flipes...

VIVI: Como su profesor y su amigo, ¡No te lo perdonare!

(El chico se ha merecido un ligero aplauso. Pero el elfo de pelo blanco le replica.)

ASTOS: ¿Y ahora que, Vivi? ¿Pretendes vencerme? No lo intentes. Nunca podrás.

(Se escapa por un charco de agua, Cait hace notar que ese tipo tiene mucha calidad.)

CAIT: Ha usado el agua como un medio para moverse al instante. Aniki, esa magia es de un nivel tremendo. Domina al Esper del Agua como Sara al de la Oscuridad. Huy.

(El chico tiende una toalla a su amiga morena, y posa solemne hacia la salida.)

VIVI: Juro que traeré de vuelta a Garnet-san. Por estas.

BEATRIX: Venga, hay que seguir el rastro de energía elemental que ha dejado. Au...

VIVI: ¿Tú no te has hecho nada, Beatrix? Si es un moretón, puedo con ello. ¡Cura!

BEATRIX: No es gran cosa. Pero démonos prisa, no sabemos que le harán a la señorita.

CAIT: Es como lo dijo el don juez. Ese chico no es un brujo normal. Si nos lanzamos a la desesperada... no, espera. ¡Se me encendió la bombilla, de las ideas geniales!

TIFA: ¿Qué es?

CAIT: Veamos. Bea-oneechan, responde esto. ¿A ti te gusta el chico?

BEATRIX: (roja) ¡Eeeeh! ¡Que tiene eso que ver con este asunto!

CAIT: Pues es sencillo, necesito que Beatrix-oneechan le de un BESAZO a aniki. Mua.

TIFA: ¡ARG! (caída japonesa) ¡Por que dices eso, gato guarro! (¡plam!)

CAIT: (aplaste) Au... me refiero a la magia de Quetzal, leñe, que todo lo pensáis mal. Se supone que Bea-oneechan puede usar Sable Mágico, con la magia de aniki será mejor.

(Imagen de los dos mencionados ejecutando un beso francés. Eso ya es... pasarse.)

VIVI: Jo, Cait, me da cosa.

BEATRIX: Pero un beso... no me siento bien con ello... seria como traicionar a Garnet.

CAIT: Huy, si solo es un besito chiquito, mua, mua. (¡plam!) ay, es la ultima broma...

BEATRIX: ¡Que mas da, no arreglaremos nada de otra forma! Yo estoy dispuesta.

VIVI: Tienes toda la razón, Bea-san. ¡A ello! Te veremos mas tarde, Tifa-san.

(La morena va a vestirse. En eso, Terra, Rydia y Fran van en un tren durante la noche.)

RYDIA: Eso de escaquearnos de la excursión en tren es emocionante, seguro.

TERRA: No vamos de fiesta-aru. _Me pregunto como le ira al chico. El enemigo parece ser un profesional. Espero que seamos bastantes... y que no descubran mucho de el... _

En la ribera del río de hace un par de capítulos, vemos a la cuadrilla de los enemigos, y ahora están Astos, Adramelk, Remedi, el Gorila Furioso y la secuestrada, por supuesto.

REMEDI: Lo has hecho bien, chico nuevo. Tenia que haberte dejado desde el principio. Aun no se como te has saltado esa barrera. Bueno, ahora llevemos a Garnet allí y hecho.

(Gemidos amordazados de la morena simpática, que no esta para saltar de alegría.)

REMEDI: Tú tranquila, señorita Garnet. Te aseguro que no sufrirás, en absoluto.

VOZ: ¡Alto! ¡Devuélvenos a Garnet a la de ya!

REMEDI: Así que vosotros otra vez. Ya no se que decir, de verdad.

VIVI: ¡Remedi-san! Los refuerzos llegaran mañana de madrugada para atraparte. Harás mejor en rendirte ahora. No se te ocurra resistir sin razón. ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

REMEDI: Da igual cuantos refuerzos traigáis. Si consigo alcanzar ese sitio, se acabo. Es momento de que veáis el poder de la señorita Garnet. Deseareis haberos hecho piedra...


	47. cachito 47

Cachito 47:

(Nos habíamos quedado en el río. La reina del Ivalice ficticio invoca algo extraño.)

BEATRIX: ¡Señorita!

TIFA: ¿Qué pretende?

REMEDI: ¡Cullen, Rayburn, Nark, Trebek! ¡Zabar, Kresge, Caldor, Walmart!

(Y entre el fango del río y la hojarasca del bosque, surge un batallón de zombi-diablos.)

TIFA: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay tantísimos?

CAIT: Que hija-de. Esta trayendo a este plano todo lo que puede con el mana de Garnet.

VIVI: Hay un ciento por lo menos...

REMEDI: Bien, chicos, os dejo jugar con ellos un rato. No te preocupes, ya que eres un niño me han dicho que 'intente' no acabar con tu vida. Te haré pagar por lo de ese día...

(Se larga de un vuelo haciendo Flotar al gorila y a la chica. Los buenos se lo piensan.)

DIABLO: ¿? ¿Qué broma es esta? Después de siglos, nos invocan... ¿A luchar con esto?

DIABLO2: Lo siento, niñas y niño. Si somos invocados, no podemos mostrar piedad.

TIFA: Bea-san, esto nos viene grande... es verdad, solo somos colegialas...

BEATRIX: Cálmate, Tifa. Y no pierdas la fe, o habremos fallado...

VIVI: Necesito algún tipo de barrera... ¡Espíritu del Viento, crea tu mayor TORNADO!

(Tras el hechizo, los protas están en el ojo del huracán, indemnes. Pero no mucho rato.)

TIFA: ¿Y esto?

VIVI: Es una barrera temporal, aunque no durara mucho rato. Hay que pensar en algo.

BEATRIX: No hay opción, debemos separarnos. Yo iré por los diablos, tu por Garnet.

TIFA: Eso es una locura.

BEATRIX: Por favor, dejarme esto. Eliminar bichos de estos era mi pan de cada día.

TIFA: ¡Entonces me quedo! No puedo dejarte sola así.

CAIT: ¡Vaya, eso no es una locura! La oneesan puede devolver a cualquiera de entre los diablos esos al plano espiritual, si les sacude con su pala mágica. Es nuestra mejor arma.

BEATRIX: ¿Y luego?

CAIT: Aniki. Si le das a la oneesan todo tu mana y dejas tus niveles de defensa y demás al mínimo, ¿Cuánto crees que podrías durar? Necesito saberlo para calcular.

VIVI: Creo que unos diez minutos... intentare que sean quince. Pero no se...

CAIT: Puf, no es mucho, pero es lo que hay. Tendrías que evitar enfrentarte al chaval de pelo blanco, nos basta con recuperar a Garnet-oneesan. Puedes volar en el Modo Mago.

(Aparece un crudo esquema del plan sobre la pantalla, para que nos hagamos la idea.)

CAIT: (al pizarrín) ¡Uno, las oneesans Tifa y Bea retienen aquí a los diablos de marras! ¡Dos, el chico vuela y sale de aquí cagando leches, para robarles a la pobre Garnet y tal! ¡Tres, volvemos al palacio de Bervenia a esperar que los refuerzos terminen el trabajo!

TIFA: ¿Funcionara? Ese plan esta lleno de huecos. Pero no hay nada mejor, supongo.

BEATRIX: Vale, habrá que intentarlo. Todos a sus puestos.

CAIT: Ahora tenemos que intentar aquello otra vez, ya sabes. ¡El pacto, el besito, mua!

VIVI/BEA: ¡Eeeeeeeh! (rojos)

CAIT: ¡Es una emergencia, joer! Es mejor tener más cartas poderosas. El viento cesa...

BEATRIX: Lo siento, Vivi-sensei. Es necesario, ¿No?

VIVI: Yo también, no pienses en ello. Vamos...

TIFA: _¿Por qué están rojos los dos? Que espectáculo. ¿Por qué me dan nervios a mí? _

(Venga, que sois unos peliculeros, se dan el besazo bien dado y surge la carta especial.)

CAIT: Y ya esta. La carta de Beatrix Seiken. Toda tuya.

BEATRIX: Vivi-sensei. Déjame aquí a Tifa, la cuidare bien. Tú salva a la señorita...

TIFA: ¡Eh, que os embobáis! Ya se acabo la escenita, ¿No?

(El tornado pierde fuerza y los demonios se están aglomerando en la zona, que lío.)

DIABLO: Bueno, ya era hora. Que manera de hacernos perder tiempo. ¿Pero que?

VIVI: ¡Espíritu de la Luz, concédeme la velocidad suprema, PRISA!

(¡Flaaam! Del impulso que coge al vuelo se lleva por delante a algunos, bien fritos.)

DIABLO: ¡Porras, ha huido! Y se ha llevado por delante a una docena de los nuestros.

DIABLO2: Parece que los magos de Este son cosa fina, al fin y al cabo.

VIVI: (vuela) _Tifa, Beatrix... tenéis que aguantar como sea..._

BEATRIX: Estaremos bien mientras no perdamos el ritmo. Con mi Salve la Reina y tu Pala del Tigre no tienen nada a su favor, más que ser multitud. Piensa que son macarras.

TIFA: ¿Se supone que es para sentirme mejor?

DIABLO: Que valientes se han vuelto de repente.

BEATRIX: Pues hala. ¡CARGUEN!

(En una plataforma en medio de un lago, la reina maligna prepara a su sacrificio.)

REMEDI: ¿Ves ese pedrusco de ahí? Hay una criatura realmente peligrosa metida ahí, una que nadie ha podido invocar nunca. Dicen que una vez hace casi veinte años el don juez y el Hechicero Legendario le detuvieron y encerraron. Pero por supuesto, podemos deshacer lo hecho con el poder de la señorita. Si le libero, no habrá bastantes refuerzos que puedan detenerme. Perdona mis modales, señorita, pero no te dolerá en absoluto.

(Astos esta también allí, serio. Remedi conjura algo y el mana rebosa fuera de Garnet.)

REMEDI: El Esper mas fuerte... cuanto más fuerte es en tu mente, mayor será la tortura.

(En el cielo, el gato padrino le llama la atención al chico sobre la explosión de mana.)

CAIT: Aniki, ¿Puedes sentir el mana? ¡El follón ha empezado!

VIVI: ¡Ya lo se, no tardo!

(En la zona de combate, Tifa y Bea destruyen diablos a base de pala y Zantetsuken.)

BEATRIX: ¡Espada Santa, ZANTETSUKEN!

TIFA: ¡Toque Finaaal! (¡fuuum!)

BEATRIX: Eres muy buena aliada, por si no te lo había dicho.

TIFA: Oye, enséñame algo de la Espada Santa para cuando volvamos a la academia.

BEATRIX: Eh, vale. Aunque yo misma estoy muy verde aun.

DIABLO: ¿Se han cargado media armada diabla en cinco minutos? ¡Son unas fieras!

DIABLO2: Los Paladines son nuestros predadores naturales, ¡Pero esa pala es injusta!

DIABLO: Me encantan los retos. Oye. ¿Es normal que las chicas ya no lleven bragazas?

DIABLO2: Bueno, es el siglo 21 y tal, igual es la moda. Por lo menos a mi me gusta.

TIFA: _¡MIERDA...! Se me olvido que mis bragazas se empedraron. ¡Me han visto todo! _

DIABLOS: ¡Eh, que no reacciona! ¡A por ella, todos a la vez!

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa, me caguen tal, despierta!

(Volvemos con el niño mago y el gato negro, el ultimo esta poniéndose de los nervios.)

CAIT: Están tratando de invocar algo... enorme. ¡Corre que no llegas, aniki!

VIVI: Puedo hacerlo. Aun hay tiempo. ¡Salvare a Garnet!

VOZ: ¡AUUUUH!

(Inexplicablemente, unos lobos fantasma vuelan hacia allí de no se sabe donde y ¡PAF!)

VIVI: ¡Arg! ¿Qué es esto? (cae)

(El niño profe cae sin remedio hacia el bosque. Que tensión, que pasara ahora...)


	48. cachito 48

Cachito 48:

(Con una suerte grandísima, el chaval no se desloma contra el suelo, por hacer esto.)

VIVI: ¡Bastón, vuelve! (¡chas!)

(Ha podido mantener el Modo Mago, pero ha caído a tierra y perdido mucho tiempo.)

VOZ: ¡Eh, Vivi! Nunca imagine que nuestra revancha llegara tan pronto. ¡No pasaras!

(Sale de la espesura el niño mono, esta vez con la cola bien visible. Que inoportuno.)

VIVI: ¿? ¡Es ese tal Yitan!

CAIT: _Este niño es implacable, era Colmillo de Plata (1200/800) y el Ectoplasmer..._

(Se masca la tragedia. Volvamos con las chicas, a ver que hacen con tanto diablo.)

TIFA: ¡Haz... de ESPADA! (¡ziuuu... RAS!)

BEATRIX: ¿Estas bien Tifa? Ya quedan menos de la mitad. No te agotes enseguida.

TIFA: Tranquila, aguanto. En cuanto Vivi traiga de vuelta a Garnet...

(Unos nuevos demonios gárgola atacan a la morena y la pueden, eso es malo.)

BEATRIX: ¡Esos son gárgolas... Tifa-san! ¡No!

(Otro viene por ella, le falta los pelos de un calvo para cortarla en dos con alabardas.)

GARGOLA: No lo haces mal, pequeña. Pero nosotros no somos como los de antes.

TIFA: ¡UAAARG! (¡plam!)

(La mete un viaje que la tumba, la chica no se esperaba esa subida de dificultad.)

BEATRIX: ¿Qué paso?

TIFA: No pasa nada, el mana de Vivi me ha escudado. Pero estos bichos son peores...

GARGOLA: Parece que tanto magos como paladines son mas fuertes ahora que en la era de los Cristales. ¿Pero cuanto aguantaras contra los siervos del amo Exdeath [FF5]?

BEATRIX: _Rayos... aparte del mana prestado por Vivi, Tifa solo es una chica normal..._

(Gracias al sentido arácnido o algo así, detiene un golpe a traición. Más diablos llegan.)

DIABLOS: Paladina de Mysidia. Nosotros seremos tus oponentes ahora.

BEATRIX: Estos tipos están a otro nivel, eso es cierto...

(Veamos a Remedi. Sigue con la letra de la invocación, mas larga que un día sin pan.)

REMEDI: 'Malditos, malditos sean los Seed [FF8], estorbando como moscas molestas'.

GARNET: (mordaza) ¡Mmmm!

(¡FLAM! A lo lejos y en toda la comarca se ve un pilar de luz como no se vio nunca.)

BEATRIX: ¡Esa luz... no será que...!

VOZ: Parece que los planes de nuestra clienta la señora Remedi están siendo como ella quería. ¿Es que ese niño no llego a tiempo? Aunque eso no me importa. Bea-sempai.

BEATRIX: ¡Marcella! ¿Cómo tu aquí?

(Una gárgola fea ha cogido a Tifa y la ha desarmado, la sostiene en alto y se mofa.)

GARGOLA: Lo sabía. Sin su pala mágica no vale nada. Paladina de Mysidia... Jaque.

BEATRIX: _¿Y ahora que hago? ¡Que asco! _

(Ahora vamos con los dos chicuelos, que llevan pegándose un rato. Vivi le abronca.)

YITAN: ¡Parece que por fin vas en serio!

VIVI: ¡Yitan, quita de en medio! No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, latoso.

YITAN: Venga, no seas aguafiestas. Ven por mí.

CAIT: Aniki, no puedes seguir así. Estas compartiendo mana con la oneesan, te agotara. ¿No has visto ese pilar de luz? El ritual va a terminar en cuestión de minutos, ¡Corre!

VIVI: ¿Crees que no lo se? ¡Yitan! ¿Por qué ayudas a la mujer de los monos, Remedi? ¡Rapto a Garnet y ahora le esta haciendo algo horrible! ¿Es que eso no te importa?

YITAN: No tengo idea de lo que pretende la tal Remedi. ¡Yo a lo que me apunte fue a luchar con vosotros, malditos magos del Este! Y parece que me ha tocado el gordo.

VIVI: ¿Por qué crees eso?

(Pantalla partida de los dos.)

YITAN: ¡Por que te encontré a ti, Vivi! Y estoy contento con eso. Eres el primer niño de mi edad que podía darme guerra, y lo ha conseguido. ¡Ahora, lucha!

VIVI: Eso es absurdo. Podemos luchar en cualquier momento, pero después de esto.

YITAN: ¡No me líes! Se que no lucharías en serio si no hay peligro. Quiero enfrentarme a ti a pleno poder. No pasaras por aquí sin vencerme antes. ¡Y no te lo pondré fácil!

CAIT: Te quiere distraer, aniki. Tienes que pensar en como sobrepasarle.

YITAN: Si no dudas, podrás vencerme a tiempo de lo que quieras. ¿Eres un hombre?

VIVI: Vamos allá.

CAIT: _¡NOOO! ¡Se ha dejado llevar por una provocación! ¡Ahora Garnet esta frita! _

AMBOS: ¡KIIIAAA! (salto)

No llegaron a tocarse. Lo hubieran hecho de no ser por un shuriken gigante del pueblo de Wutai [FF7] que aterrizo entre ellos. Al instante algo se acerco a Yitan y lo empujo.

YITAN: (¡plam!) Aug... ¿Eso fue... un espejismo ninja? ¡Quien se ha atrevido!

(Mirada hacia un árbol, en el aparece Terra con su ropa de generala. Ella ha sido.)

VIVI: ¿? ¡Es Bradford-san! Y Ritz-san. ¿Pero como habéis venido?

TERRA: Mira que perder la cabeza en semejante situación. Te falta disciplina, Vivi.

(Cambiamos a la zona donde lucha Beatrix. La presión la hace pensar cosas muy raras.)

BEATRIX: _¿Es que no me dejan elección? Me están obligando a usar... ese PODER... _

(Pero no la dieron tiempo. Un balazo certero atravesó el cráneo de la gárgola con Tifa.)

GARGOLA: ¡UARG! (fssssss)

DIABLO: ¡Eso eran balas anti-espíritus! Hay alguien más aquí. ¡Sal!

VOZ: Parece que estabais teniendo problemas por estos lados.

TIFA/BEA: ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡Es Fran!

FRAN: Luego tendré que pasarte la factura, Seiken-san. Pero más tarde.

RYDIA: (asoma) ¡Eh, esos bichos se ven muy reales! Espero que sean fuertes, jio, jio...

(La viera había usado un trabuco de ingeniería Goug con munición mágica. Lo sepas.)

YITAN: Eh. ¿Quiénes son esas oneechans?

(Hemos vuelto a la escena con Vivi y Yitan, y yo sin avisar. Me va a caer una buena.)

VIVI: Pero Bradford-san, como has podido... yo no dije nada de esto...

RITZ: Yo la llame al móvil, sensei. El acto terrorista en el palacio nos cogió de lleno...

TERRA: Déjame esto a mi. ¿Tenías prisa, creo? No te preocupes por mí. (guiño)

VIVI: ¡Lo siento, Bradford... me largo! (ahueca)

YITAN: Eh, tu, la oneechan alta. No te metas en medio. ¡No me interesan las nenas!

TERRA: Tú te llamabas Yitan, me parece. Tienes buen gusto para elegir a Vivi-sensei como rival. Pero no te ciegues en tu ambición. Ahora mismo, soy mas fuerte que EL...

(Se pone a medio camino entre persona humana y Esper total, no sea que se espanten.)

TERRA: No soy nada que hayas conocido. ¡Soy la general TERRA!

(El genomido duda un momento, pero enseguida esboza una risa de loca confianza.)

YITAN: ¡Pues vamos!

(Mas adelante, el gato padrino discute con el chico, que aun no puede volar.)

CAIT: Tranquilo aniki, ese tipo es un feminista, y esa oneechan se veía muy fuerte.

VIVI: Espero que no pase nada...

(Conectamos otra vez con el despacho del dire de la Academia Squeenix, a ver que.)

SARA: ¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES, VIEJO? ¡Dijiste que tenía que ir para allá!

FUSOYA: Pensé que podríamos engañar al Esper del Metal por unas horas, dado que el viaje era una actividad escolar. Pero ese idiota de Laguna le puso mucha fuerza, claro...

SARA: ¡Haz algo, viejo inútil! ¡Tu nieta esta colgando de un hilo!

KOSMOS: Mi ama se esta poniendo furiosa. En verdad se preocupa por Vivi-sensei.

SARA: ¿Quién se preocupa por ese, chatarra? ¡Te voy a dar cuerda hasta que explotes!

KOSMOS: (ñeeec) Auuu, tanta nooo...


	49. cachito 49

Cachito 49:

(Veamos a las dos guerreras y sus nuevos refuerzos, que hace mucho que no las veis.)

DIABLOS: (¡PAM!) ¡UUURG! (fsss)

RYDIA: ¿Pero esa carabina... es de verdad? ¿De las que matan?

FRAN: Solo es un rifle de aire comprimido. El truco esta dentro...

(Algunas gárgolas y/o diablos se arriman demasiado a las entrometidas, las acorralan.)

DIABLO: No os pongáis chulas, pequeñas. A ver que hacéis desde tan cerca.

FRAN: Intenta probarme. (¡PAM!)

(Había sacado un revolver de pistolero de la media, si, de la prenda. Pues hala.)

DIABLO: ¡Será...! ¡KIAAA! (¡clanc!)

(Detiene el guantazo con otro revolver. El de la otra media. Y otro par de ¡PAM!)

TIFA: (0_0) ¡JO TÍO! ¿Desde cuando la chica Viera es tan LETAL?

BEATRIX: Eh, nosotras eliminábamos tipos de estos antes que tu llegaras a Squeenix.

RYDIA: ¡Es Shara Viera para ti, monada! Pero es la primera vez que la veo matando...

FRAN: Tú puedes despachar a los más débiles, chica de Mist.

RYDIA: ¿Te estas riendo de mi? (oVo) No subestimes el arte marcial del maestro Yang.

Como si los llamara, ciertos bichos habían ido a por ella, pero no les falta medio metro por llegar y la peliverde se gira, les hace un Bum-rush y remata con Aurabolt [FF6].

RYDIA: Puaf. ¿Es todo lo que podéis hacer-aru?

FRAN: Te han dicho que no te pongas chula. O te ira mal.

TIFA: Hasta Rydia-chan me esta dando una lección... parece que nos hemos salvado.

(La guerrera de Acacia sonríe ante sus enemigas... regresamos con Terra y Yitan, hala.)

YITAN: Ahí va. ¡Dispara el ectoplasma!

Repite la jugada que derribo a Vivi hace poco, pero la chica gira su recién recuperado shuriken gigante y lo detiene. Procede a enviarle unos espejismos ninja estilo Eblan.

YITAN: _Je, tranquilo. Las ilusiones no hacen daño, pero la real... donde... _¡ARG!

(La verdadera era indistinguible de las falsas y le ha acertado. Pero rápido se incorpora.)

YITAN: Me has sorprendido, oneechan jirafa. Mira que solo parecer una colegiala...

TERRA: Tú también tienes técnicas interesantes. Pero me da que no te estas esforzando.

RITZ: _¿Esto va en serio? Es como esas novelas que se leen Maria y Rinoa. No existe un humano con semejante fuerza... eso desbarata todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Debe ser lo que la misma Terra llamaba 'mana'. Dicho de otro modo, ¡Magia! Vivi debe ser... _

YITAN: ¿Ponerme serio, con una nena? ¡Ni que pudiera! (¡CRAC!)

RITZ: _Lastima de piedra... creo que no saco nada mirándolos. Me deslizare al baño... _

(El niño profe ha llegado por fin al lago donde tienen retenida a la morena simpática.)

VIVI: ¡Uf, ya les veo!

CAIT: ¿Qué haremos, aniki? Si nos lanzamos a ciegas contraatacaran, de forma feroz.

VIVI: Tranquilo, Cait-kun. Lo del Sable Mágico me dio una idea... veré si funciona.

(Cerquísima de allí, el príncipe elfo se impacienta por la falta de actividad en su plan.)

ASTOS: ¿Hemos llegado ya?

REMEDI: Nooo. Y no des la lata. Es la cuarta vez que preguntas.

ASTOS: Ha venido... es el.

REMEDI: ¿Otra vez ese mocoso? Es más pesado que tú, digo...

ASTOS: Sigue el ritual. ¡Rubicante! [FF4] Detén a ese chico.

(El señor diabólico del Fuego aparece con un pase mágico, y se lanza a ensartar al niño.)

VIVI: Ahí viene. ¡Ese es el que hirió a Beatrix-san! Espíritu de la luz... ¡PRISA!

(Coge marcha, de lo veloz que va atraviesa al demonio como papel mojado. ¡RAAAS!)

RUBICANTE: ¡UUURG! (fsss)

(¿Era necesario poner eso? Cuando veas lo que ocupa el capitulo lo entenderéis.)

CAIT: _Eso es alucinante... Con ese tipo de poder debe estar al limite de su reserva de mana. ¿Es que la barra de magia de este niño no conoce el limite de los tres Nueves?_

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Viento, levanta las corrientes del cielo, AERO!

(En el lugar de los hechos, los malos se alucinan con eso. Bueno, el peliblanco no.)

REMEDI: ¡Pero como ha hecho eso!

ASTOS: Un conjuro Aero para hacer niebla en el lago. ¿Cree que no le veré? Inútil...

(Algo atraviesa la niebla directo al elfo maligno, pero no es el niño profe, es su cetro.)

ASTOS: ¿? El Cetro del Trueno, ha caído solo...

(El dueño del bastón ha saltado medio segundo antes, y ahora cae con toda su fuerza.)

VIVI: ¡Sable... del TRUENO!

(Hace la jugada que ya conocemos de otro capitulo, pero le detiene una Auto-Coraza.)

VIVI: ¿ep? No se ha movido...

ASTOS: Te lo dije. Era inútil intentar vencerme. Estúpido.

CAIT: ¡Es de locos! Su coraza ni se ha inmutado, a pesar de un puñetazo a bocajarro...

ASTOS: Me aburres. No estas acostumbrado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Por qué quieres intentarlo contra alguien mucho mas fuerte? Mira al hijo del Hechicero Legendario, eres solo un mocoso al fin y al cabo. Había esperado mucho más de ti.

(Contra todo pronostico, el gato negro y el chaval mago hacen una mueca de burla.)

VIVI: Jue, jue. Te pille.

(Con la otra mano había preparado un Sanctus, que envolvió al elfo inmovilizándolo.)

ASTOS: ¿Ha hecho un conjuro sin recitarlo? No... lo hizo, pero mucho antes...

CAIT: ¡Te jeringas! Estaba recitando el conjuro de la luz sagrada mientras estábamos en la niebla. ¡Ahora lo ha soltado! A tan poca distancia, tu barrera no ha servido de nada.

VIVI: Eso de resguardar tu mejor golpe me lo enseño Uzuki-sensei... ¡Bastón, vuelve!

(El palo mágico vuelve a su dueño y se prepara para soltarle algo muy doloroso...)

********************************************************************

(Cambio de escena al cubil del Autor. Su Yami se materializa y saluda a su vez.)

AUTOR: ¡Bienvenidos a Naze Nani Squeenix Academy!

YAMI: O 'el Como y el Por-Que' de la Academia Squeenix.

AUTOR: Os preguntareis que hago yo en mitad del documento. Os lo explico.

YAMI: Vamos a hacer un diagrama mostrando la historia resumida hasta ahora.

AUTOR: Eso depende de a quien le toque currárselo, tu. Allá va.

(Pizarrín con figuras de monigotes en un crudo mapa de Kyoto N.)

AUTOR: Vivi ha llegado hasta el lugar del ritual y se enfrenta a Astos, le paraliza.

ASTOS: Pero no por mucho tiempo. Je.

YAMI: La fea Remedi sigue con la letra de la invocación, Garnet se esta amuermando.

REMEDI: Arf. Esto es más largo que invocar al propio Edén.

GARNET: (Zzzz)

AUTOR: Tifa y Beatrix han recibido ayuda de Fran y Rydia, y combaten en grupo.

RYDIA: Venga, que sigan viniendo. Cobardes.

YAMI: Terra ha expandido su mana sin llegar a transformarse, y se pega con Yitan.

YITAN: ¡Kiaaa! (¡paf!)

RITZ: Yo estoy de adorno...

AUTOR: En cuanto a Rinoa, Yuna y Maria siguen empedradas en el palacio del Oeste. El resto de 3º A siguen impertérritos en el hotel, ajenos a todo este mogollón.

YAMI: Y ya esta. A ver si estáis situados para cuando cumplamos 50 capítulos.

AUTOR: Si no, pues leeros los 49 anteriores, que para eso están. Que de eso comemos.

YAMI: Que mas quisieras que comer de esto...


	50. cachito 50

Cachito 50:

(Atención, ahora es cuando el tema se pone surrealista. Hacerme caso, incrédulos.)

ASTOS: Has progresado mucho, sorprendente para alguien con tan poca experiencia en combates reales. Has conseguido que cambie mi opinión de ti, Ornitier.

CAIT: ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? Eres tu el que la fastidio dejándose atrapar, memo.

VIVI: Uf. La luz sagrada no requiere mucho mana para ejecutar, pero al menos se que te estarás quietecito unos diez segundos. ¡Y con eso me sobra para llevarme a Garnet!

(Miran hacia el altar y la morena y la reina asquerosa han desparecido de su vista.)

CAIT: ¿? ¿La oneesan no esta aquí? No ha podido esfumarse sin más. ¡Eh, mira!

VIVI: ¡Que es ESO!

(Je, je, os dejo con las ganas. Veamos a Terra que se ha plantado encima del genomido.)

TERRA: No has podido ponerte serio, Yitan. Nunca tuviste intención de vencerme-aru.

YITAN: No. No pondré excusas. Una derrota es una derrota, oneechan jirafa.

(La pelirroja sale de su escondite entre los árboles al ver su amiga inmovilizar al niño.)

RITZ: Terra-san, ¿Ya has ganado, no? ¿? ¡Eh, mira para allá!

(Lo hace, y sin que las digan nada, también lo hacen Tifa, Beatrix, Fran y Rydia.)

RYDIA: La leche...

(De vuelta en la zona del lago, Remedi se ha subido por fin al resultado de su hechizo.)

REMEDI: Ju, ju. Llegasteis tarde. El ritual termino.

(Del pilar de luz ha salido el Esper definitivo, según los estándares de su propio juego.)

VIVI: Es enorme. ¡Es GIGANTE!

REMEDI: El Esper que domina el Fuego, el Viento, la Luz, Tierra y Madera. El mítico Gryphus [FF8]. Eliminado por las brujas hace 600 años. ¡La invocación salio perfecta! La leyenda decía de un monstruo de 20 metros. Pero es tan grande que me da miedo...

CAIT: ¿Qué haremos contra un bicho como ESE?

VIVI: ¡Grrr, pues que mas! ¡Ir a por TODAS! ¡Espíritu del Viento, concédeme poder!

CAIT: ¡Quieto aniki! ¡El hechizo es muy fuerte, pero tu mana debe estar bajo mínimos!

VIVI: ¡ZONA... HURACANADA!

(El terrible ciclón destrozamontañas salio a plena fuerza contra el ser gigante, a pesar.)

REMEDI: ¿? ¡JA! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, hijo del Hechicero Legendario?

VIVI: No le ha... ni despeinado...

REMEDI: ¡Jo, jo! ¡Con el poder de la señorita Garnet, este Esper esta bajo mi mando! Nada puede detenerme ya. ¡Aplastara cualquier refuerzo de los que lleguen mañana! Y con esto me encargare de todos los magos del Este, ¡Con un solo golpe, ADIÓS!

VIVI: No... no puede ser...

(Por si la situación no estaba bastante jodida, el elfo malo se ha soltado de la trampa.)

ASTOS: Has luchado bien, Vivi-kun. Pero se acabo.

CAIT: _¡Mierdamierdamierda! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Ah, si. ¡Nos quedan las cartas!_

(En la zona de los diablos asquerosos, la situación se ha puesto de nuevo de buen ver.)

TIFA: La luz se fue. ¿Es que el enano no llego a tiempo? (¡paf!)

BEATRIX: ¡No lo se, pero tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudarle! (¡clanc!)

MARCY: ¡Eh, sempai! ¿Estas pensando ahora en huir? No te dejare.

(¡Pam! Un disparo por parte de la chica Viera hace retroceder a Marcy, pero no la para.)

FRAN: ¡Beatrix, vete! ¡Ve a ayudar al sensei! Ya te cobrare mas tarde.

RYDIA: Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos bichos-aru.

BEATRIX: Lo siento. ¡Tifa, vayámonos largando!

MARCY: Mas estorbos. Las balas no sirven contra la espada del Héroe de Guardia.

FRAN: Je. Ya lo sabía.

(Las dos escapadas corren por el bosque a ver si alcanzan a su sensei.)

VOZ: _¡Eh, oneesan, Beatrix-san! ¿Os ha pasado algo? _

TIFA: ¡Es Cait! Ahora estamos yendo para allá, no tardaremos.

_CAIT: No llegareis a tiempo. Voy a tirar del poder de la carta para materializaros. _

(En el meollo Gryphus no ha movido un dedo. Prefiere que Astos se encargue del niño.)

ASTOS: No quiero matarte. Pero cualquiera que me rete debe prepararse para sufrir. Te has ido hasta el límite de tus posibilidades. Lo hiciste bien, Vivi-kun...

(Levanta la mano para soltarle algo muy doloroso, pero el niño profe suelta sus cartas.)

VIVI: ¡Venir! ¡Discípulas Tifa Lockhart y Beatrix Seiken!

(¡pluf! Y aquí llegan las dos guerreras, como si nunca se hubieran ido. A dar caña.)

VIVI: Chicas, lo siento, Garnet ya se ha...

TIFA: Je, tranquilo, lo sabemos. ¿? ¡Pero que es ese BICHO!

ASTOS: ¿Qué pretendéis hacer? Espíritu de la Tierra, remueve las rocas, ¡TEMBLOR!

(¡CRAAAC! La zona del altar queda hecha cisco, entre el humo los buenos huyeron.)

BEATRIX: Hemos conseguido pirarnos... no se como. Y el no se ha dado cuenta.

VIVI: No pasa nada, lo mío no es nada que una Cura no arregle. Au.

BEATRIX: Vosotros dos, marcharos. Yo salvare a la señorita. La reina Remedi la tiene subida en el hombro del monstruo. Si voy yo sola, podré llegar hasta ellos.

TIFA: ¿Cómo pretendes llegar tan alto?

BEATRIX: Vivi-sensei. Tifa-san. Tengo un secreto horrible, que ni siquiera la señorita Garnet sabe. Cuando me veáis con mi verdadero cuerpo... tendré que deciros adiós...

(Con un ¡Uaaarrrg! espasmódico le brotan unos pares de alas a la guerrera solitaria.)

BEATRIX: Este si es mi cuerpo. El nuevo cuerpo del Esper de la Luz, Seraphim. [FF6] Soy un monstruo, igual que ese... pero no me entendáis mal, mi deseo de salvar a Garnet es real. Lo había tenido en secreto desde que lo descubrí. Creí que la señorita me tendría miedo y asco si me viera así. ¡Hasta Fynn-san tuvo más valor que yo! Soy horrible...

(Tifa manosea las nuevas alas de la chica y no puede por menos que darla una palmada.)

TIFA: Je, son preciosas. De verdad, molan. Y Garnet es tu amiga, lo ha sido desde que te conoció. ¿Crees que te tendría asco por ser así? Entonces pareces idiota, si, tu.

BEATRIX: Tifa, pero como...

VIVI: Vamos, Bea-san. Ve a por Garnet, no la falles.

BEATRIX: Si. ¡Lo conseguiré! ¡La salvare, sin falta!

(El elfo del pelo blanco les ha localizado. Eso es malo. Bea intenta echar a volar.)

ASTOS: Espíritu del Agua...

VIVI: ¡Quieto! ¡Espíritu del Trueno, envía a tus súbditos hacia el enemigo, TRUENO!

(Un solo trueno fulminante cae sobre el chico malo, evitando que conjure nada.)

VIVI: Bueno, hemos ganado unos segundos. ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Cait?

CAIT: Je, yo también estoy sin ideas. Dímelo tú.

VOZ: _¡Eh, chico, dime si puedes oírme! _

CAIT: ¿? Esa voz. Tiene que ser la de... ¡Madre del amor bendito! ¡ELLA!

VOZ: _He venido a verte luchar... Ese no puede ser tu limite, canijo, y lo se. Si puedes aguantar un poco mas, solo un maldito minuto más, yo en persona acabare el resto. _

Oh. Alguien viene a incorporarse al combate. Pues bienvenido sea. Pero el capitulo se acabo. Así que habrá que mirar en el siguiente a ver que pasa con el tema de Kyoto N.


	51. cachito 51

Cachito 51:

(En el cachito anterior los héroes habían recibido unas palabras de esperanza, estas...)

VOZ: _Si puedes aguantar un solo minuto más, yo en persona acabare con todo esto. _

TIFA: Esa voz. No puede ser... y sin embargo lo es.

VOZ: _Fue un plan brillante, ese que te sacaste de la manga hace un rato. Pero aun así dime, ¿Crees que superaras a tu padre de esa forma? Hay veces que hay que tirarse al meollo sin pensar en consecuencias. Si eres un canijo, entonces déjale a tus mayores. _

CAIT: La verdad es que este crío nunca piensa en lo que hace...

VIVI: Tifa-san. ¡Vamos!

(Desde hace diez minutos están ignorando al chico elfo. Y eso le sienta muy mal.)

ASTOS: ¿Por fin venís? Entonces yo seré vuestro oponente.

VIVI: ¡Activa el pacto del discípulo de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart!

Tifa se lanza a por el mequetrefe, y este tan solo hace un Warp para aparecer sobre su cabeza y corresponder con una patada voladora. Jope, el chaval sabe Ke Te Mondo.

VIVI: ¡Tifa!

(El maloso esta ya en el suelo, y continua con un puño certero que la manda volando.)

TIFA: ¡Uarg! (dolor)

(Vuela hacia los dos amigos y ataca con puños veloces, tras dejarles tumbados, vuela.)

ASTOS: Espíritu de la Tierra, rey de los reptiles que poseen la mirada de la maldición, extiende su poder ante mí, y devuelve a barro lo que una vez lo fue... ¡PETRA!

(Un rayo descuajaringante explota desde la palma de chiquillo contra todo el muelle.)

VIVI: Tifa-san, tu camisa...

ASTOS: Era verdad. La capacidad de bloquear cualquier tipo de magia de estatus... no se como lo has hecho, Tifa Lockhart, pero tendré que ocuparme de ti la primera.

(Baja volando, hubiera atacado a la morena si fuera por la técnica Atrapar del Samurai.)

VIVI: Ug... no se ni como me ha salido...

TIFA: Vivi, estoy bien... pero los mequetrefes como este... ¡Merecen una AZOTAINA!

(Con un seco ¡crac! Su camisa salto en pedazos de grava. Y le encajo un Rompecoraza.)

ASTOS: _¡Mi coraza! ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? _

(En otro lugar, Beatrix ha alcanzado volando el cuello del monstruo y corre a por ellos.)

REMEDI: ¡Tu otra vez!

BEATRIX: ¡Reina Remedi! He venido a llevarme a la señorita. ¡Aparta!

REMEDI: Rayos, Gryphus aun no la ha visto... ¡Adramelk, Famfrit, encargaros de ella!

(Corte momentáneo al muelle donde están los otros. Vivi alza su empedrado brazo y...)

VIVI: ¡Kiaaa! (¡PAF!)

(Le suelta un galletazo al elfo con un brazo de piedra. Que dolor. Volvemos con Bea.)

BEATRIX: (¡zas!) ¡Si, ya es mía!

(Coge a la pobre Garnet, que esta como la trajeron al mundo, y ya se alejan volando.)

BEATRIX: ¡Señorita! ¿Estas bien?

GARNET: Au... Bea-chan... lo sabía. Sabía que me salvarías... otra vez.

BEATRIX: Ahora dime una cosa. ¿Te han hecho sufrir... te han hecho daño?

GARNET: Ay, pues... esa mujer dijo que sentiría un placer incontrolable... y así fue... que vergüenza... tu haz como si no te hubiera contado nada, porfa. ¿? Bea, tu espalda...

BEATRIX: Ah, si, esto... como decirlo...

GARNET: Son hermosas... como un ángel del Señor...

(En tierra, la pobre morena bruta sigue en topless, que situación mas violenta. A seguir.)

ASTOS: Eres el primero que me alcanza con un golpe, Ornitier. ¡No te perdonare!

(Se prepara para soltarle algo muy feo a bocajarro, pero algo le detiene.)

ASTOS: ¿Qué es esto?

(De su propia sombra había salido un brazo negro y escamoso, que le había enlazado.)

ASTOS: Moverse entre las sombras... eso solo lo puede hacer...

VOZ: Parece que has estado cuidando bien de mi niño... novato.

(Aparece el Esper de la Oscuridad, el diablo de todos los diablos, y le dispara a lo lejos.)

ASTOS: ¡UARG! (¡chluf!)

(Cayo al agua. El Esper recién llegado toma una forma menos amenazadora para ellos.)

VIVI: ¡Es SARA!

SARA: Ahora estamos en paz, chiquillo. Ya no puedes decir que te deba nada...

(En lo alto del monstruo, Remedi piensa como poner la situación de su parte otra vez.)

REMEDI: Era una paladina de Mysidia, pero también era el nuevo cuerpo de Seraphim. Da igual, mientras tenga a Gryphus, siempre puedo recuperar a la señorita. ¿Y eso?

(La maquina de destruir llamada Kos-Mos vuela con propulsores, prepara un cañonazo.)

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, el cañón anti-Gnosis esta listo. Solo de la orden.

VOZ: _¡Pues ya! _

(Saca cañones mortales morfizando sus brazos, ya sabéis [XS]. Dispara un petardazo.)

REMEDI: ¡QUE!

KOSMOS: El cañón de gravedad durara poco contra ese ser, dese prisa Ama Sara.

(Llevamos la cámara al muelle de nuevo, la recién llegada esta en camisa y bragazas...)

TIFA: Parece que Kos-Mos también vino.

SARA: Lo hiciste bien, chico, pero aun te queda por aprender. En una batalla de escala tan grande, el papel del mago es de artillería a distancia. Preparas el conjuro más bestia que conoces mientras te respaldan. Ahora os enseñare el poder ¡De la bruja definitiva!

(Los vampiritos servidores de Diablo cubren a Sara y la hacen un manto. Luego vuela.)

SARA: ¡Eh, no te olvides de mirarme cuando lucho! ¡Contempla!

VIVI: Vaaale.

TIFA: Esta aun sigue resentida por que la ganamos aquella vez...

(Al grito de ¡Modo Diablo! Se pone en posición, y prepara una llamada al Esper Hielo.)

SARA: Reina de los Témpanos, sometida por mi contrato, responde a mis órdenes. Ven hasta mí y libera la oscuridad eterna, el sueño helado... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

GRYPHUS: ¡GRUUUR! (congelación)

REMEDI: ¿Quién se supone que eres, insolente?

SARA: Estas fuera de onda, mujerzuela. Aquello fue un hechizo que usa todo el poder del Esper del Hielo para conseguir el cero absoluto. Ni siquiera ese bicho puede aspirar a sobrevivir a eso. ¡Soy la encarnación de Diablo, soy el MAL en persona! ¡JUAJAJA!

TIFA: Sara se lo esta pasando como nunca...

SARA: Todo lo que vive debe morir, con la última palabra que oirás jamás. ¡ULTIMA!

(Fiuuuuuu... ¡BR...UUUUUUM! escena de hongo atómico, terrorífico. Sara nos saluda.)

SARA: Tío, soy la bomba.

(El Esper 'definitivo' cae hecho cubitos de hielo y la medio-demonia se arregla el pelo.)

SARA: Ahora tu me debes una, chaval...


	52. cachito 52

Cachito 52:

(El monstruo que se veía invencible cae hecho trizas ante los atónitos ojos de todos.)

SARA: ¡JUAJAJAJA! ¡Idiotas! No se si era el Esper definitivo ¡Pero no pudo conmigo!

(La medio-demonia desciende junto a su compañera robot donde están todos.)

SARA: ¿Qué tal, muchacho? ¿Has visto que poder mas espeluznante?

TIFA: Sarita, no me extraña que digas ser la mejor. Me hiciste cambiar de opinión.

VIVI: ¿Qué hay de la maldición que te encadenaba al campus, tu?

TIFA: Pues si. ¿No se supone que no podías escapar de la academia por eso?

KOSMOS: Sobre eso, yo lo explicare. Ahora mismo estamos usando un ritual mágico de nivel altísimo, para engañar al Esper que alimenta esa maldición. El director debe de introducir un código de Game Shark que anule la restricción. Cada cinco segundos.

SARA: Como recompensa por esto, ese viejo verde me ha dicho que permanecerá con lo del código hasta que terminemos la excursión mañana. Menuda oportunidad, chicos.

(Vemos al pobre Fusoya tecleando en el sistema informático de la academia, sin parar.)

FUSOYA: ¡Arg! Esto es durísimo. Esto es explotación de la ancianidad, no te digo.

(De vuelta llevamos la cámara al muelle del lago, la morena sigue en topless y alucina.)

TIFA: ¿? ¿Cada cinco segundos? Le van a salir callos donde nunca creyó que pudiera.

SARA: ¡Je, culpa suya por no prever que esto podía pasar! Se merece trabajar un poco.

Mientras este fuera de la barrera de la maldición tengo todo mi poder, a plena potencia.

(Le echa una mirada golosa, indicando que no le morderá ni nada. Vuelta con la Viera.)

GARGOLA: Habéis ganado. ¿Qué haréis ahora, oneechans?

FRAN: Solo vinimos aquí a ayudar. Si os vais ahora, no habrá ningún rencor.

RYDIA: Jo, ya se acabo. No tuve oportunidad de medirme con los más fuertes, que lata.

FRAN: ¿Qué harás tú, joven dragonera de Acacia?

MARCY: Ya he luchado mas de lo que fui contratada... es una pena que no me pudiera enfrentar a Bea. Me largo también. Dile hola a Bea-sempai, oneechan pistolera. (^_^)

GARGOLA: Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Tenemos que ir a tomar algo.

(Se esfuman en el aire. Las guerreras están visiblemente dañadas y sucias, aun así.)

FRAN: Je. Aun no tenemos edad para beber, imbécil...

RYDIA: Oye, al final son buena gente-aru.

(En la parte del bosque donde están las otras, el niño mono no ha vuelto a rebelarse.)

TERRA: Parece que todo salio bien, que respiro.

RITZ: Terra-san. ¿No tendríamos que maniatar al niño este o algo?

YITAN: No me hagas reír, canija. No huiré si se que me han vencido. Y me falta Vivi.

RITZ: _Que mente mas simple. Quizá fue por eso que los malos le pudieron manipular._

TERRA: Me preocupan los otros, Ritz-chan. Vamos a ver como están.

(De vuelta en el muelle del lago. Me ponen de los nervios tantos cambios de escena.)

SARA: Escucha chico. Si fuéramos a comparar lo de hoy con uno de esos videojuegos que no-tengo-cosa-mejor-que-hacer-que jugar, ahora te estarías preguntando por que el Malo Final te salva cuando la vas a palmar en el primer castillo. Si algo así te vuelve a pasar, no podrás contar conmigo para salvarte el culo. Tienes que mostrar lo que vales.

VIVI: Es verdad, soy un inútil... tengo que hacerlo mucho mejor.

SARA: Bueno, me he pasado un poco, vale. ¿Estas bien ahora?

VIVI: ¡SARA-SAN, cuidado, detrás!

(Algo se estaba materializando detrás de la niña, el chico salto para apartarla de allí.)

SARA: ¡Quien te crees, canijo! ¡Aparta!

VOZ: ¡TEMBLOR!

(Algo rocoso y afilado surgió del suelo a sus pies, y ensarto a la niña como aceituna.)

SARA: ¡ARG! Será hijo de...

ASTOS: (asoma) Sara McSteven. La famosa reina de todos los demonios, creo.

(Toma esa. La medio Esper se deshizo en vampiritos para reconstruirse a su espalda.)

SARA: Correcto, soy el Esper de la Oscuridad. Y como tal... NO PUEDO MORIR.

(Trato de encajarle una buena Ultragravedad, pero el elfo se deshizo en agua, el tío.)

ASTOS: No estoy tan loco como para intentar vencer a todo un Esper. Me retirare.

(Y con un ¡chluf! Se fue en un goteo de agua. Los demás comprueban como esta ella.)

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, ¿Tiene algo?

SARA: Ese tipo ya casi no es humano. Cualquier día el Esper del Agua le concederá su cuerpo, y entonces estará en mi mismo barco. Pero relajaros, ahora estaré con vosotros.

TIFA: Si, hasta irnos mañana... ¡Pero no me refiero a eso! ¡Te ensarto como aceituna!

SARA: Ah, eso. Que pocas películas has visto, Lockhart. No puedes ni aspirar a matar a un demonio con armas blancas, mucho menos un genuino Esper. Anda, ponte esto.

(Le cede su capa vampírica, para evitar el topless. El chico cae agotado cerca de ellas.)

SARA: ¿Vivi? ¡Que pasa! ¡Su lado izquierdo, se ha hecho piedra mientras hablábamos!

(Enseguida llegan Beatrix y Garnet, con una improvisada manta encima. Se preocupan.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun!

TERRA: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi-sensei! ¿Qué es lo que va mal-aru?

(Congregación de todos los implicados en esta historia. Kos-Mos enuncia diagnostico.)

KOSMOS: La defensa mágica de Vivi-sensei es muy alta, por eso la petrificación tardo un buen rato en hacer efecto. Pero si sigue así se empedrara entero y se ahogara.

TIFA: ¿No puedes hacer algo, Sara-chan?

SARA: Por amor de Diox, soy una muerta viviente, no puedo manejar magia blanca.

GARNET: Oye, Tifa. ¿Te parece bien que de un beso... a Vivi?

TIFA: ¡Garnet, no es hora de decir chorradas!

GARNET: Me refiero a lo del pacto, el poder de Quetzal. Chicas, Bea-chan me contó lo que hicisteis. Habéis pasado cosas terribles por salvarme, quiero poner algo de mi parte.

CAIT: Si, el pacto libera tus poderes latentes, seria ideal...

Hacen el pacto, y los de 3º A crearon el milagro, todos juntos. Su profesor despertó en un instante, y todos los que estaban en el palacio de Bervenia fueron curados. Pero.

REMEDI: Nunca pensé que semejante demonia se metiera en esto... ¡Pero volveré!

(Huye por el bosque. Y en eso, una voz diabólicamente dulce interrumpe su escapada.)

VOZ: Eres mala, muy mala. Haces las cosas solo por tu bien, sin pensar en los demás. Y eso te hace muuuy mala. Pero los malhechores deben prepararse para sufrir su castigo.

(De la espesura aparece la muñeca encantada con cara de Paine, y blande un cuchillo.)

PAINE: Si no estas preparada, eres una idiota. Una macarra sin honor ni categoría. Los malvados que no tienen honor, solo merecen arrastrarse como estúpidas culebras. ¡KIA!

(Da un cuchillazo a centímetros de la cabeza de la mala, basta para hacerla desmayarse.)

PAINE: Mi ama ya no es divertida. Ya no mata tanto como antes, ni remotamente.

(En la habitación del palacio, Vivi despierta. Afuera, Beatrix se prepara para irse lejos.)

SARA: ¿Ya te vas? Por lo menos deberías decirle adiós.

BEATRIX: Solo seria mas doloroso, para el y para mi. Es mejor de esta manera.

VIVI: (llega) ¡BEA-CHAN! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasara con Garnet sin ti?

BEATRIX: Es la norma, nadie puede saber que soy el Esper de la Luz. ¡Adiós! (eso)

VIVI: (salta) ¡No puedes hacernos esto! Yo tampoco puedo revelar mi secreto sin que me conviertan en moogle. Sara-san es tan Esper como tu, ya ves. Y Kos-Mos un robot.

SARA: Que jovial debe ser tener la juventud por delante, digo.

KOSMOS: Ama Sara, trate de no hablar como una vieja. Que no cuela.

TIFA: (llega) ¡Bea, problemas! (¡paf!) Los Copiones en el hotel están descontrolados.

BEATRIX: Bueno, son mi especialidad. Vámonos. ¡A por todas, señorita!

GARNET: A ver si quitas esa costumbre.


	53. cachito 53

Cachito 53:

(Pasillo del hotel. Al día siguiente, todo ha recuperado la calma. Yuna y Cait hablan.)

YUNA: Menuda se monto en el hotel, ¿Eh gatito?

CAIT: Y que lo digas, no sabia que hacer cuando los Copiones empezaron un strip...

YUNA: Aunque ni punto de comparación con lo de ayer, según creo.

CAIT: Si, pero nos libramos gracias a mis astucias y cabeza fría, y todo salio bien.

QUISTIS: (asoma) Eh, Yuna-san. Cuento contigo para las fotos del anuario.

YUNA: Al momento, Trepe-sensei.

CAIT: ¿Qué quiere la profe buenorra, tu?

YUNA: Un trabajito para el periódico, fotos de la excursión para el anuario.

(Vamos a las termas, el grupo de las Deportistas esta en pleno baño, y discuten cosas.)

ROSA: ¿La excursión se acaba mañana, me parece?

KAIRI: Si, se me ha hecho corta al final. ¿Qué fue lo que os gusto más?

FIONA: Pues seguro que la batalla por el beso de Vivi-kun. Fue diver.

SELKIE: Anda ya. Lo único que recuerdo es el dolooor... de estar de rodillas de noche.

(No se la veía, pero la chica Viera también esta allí en remojo. Les cuenta algo.)

FRAN: Quietas. Siento una presencia lujuriosa, muy cerca...

(Saca un revolver de debajo de su palangana. Antes de hacer una masacre Yuna saluda.)

SELKIE: ¡Que carajo estas haciendo ahí, Yuna! ¡Eso se llama mirotear!

YUNA: Tranqui, fieras, estaba poniéndome en posición para sacaros la foto del anuario.

FRAN: _Será imbécil, me ha faltado esto para apretar el gatillo... _

YUNA: Se me esta ocurriendo cobrarlas a 500 Gils la unidad, o cerca de ahí.

KAIRI: ¡Ni se te ocurra, lianta!

(La fotógrafa sale de allí y nosotros nos vamos al cuarto de la presi y sus compañeras.)

CELES: Jo, jo jo. La delegada Celes Chere ha crecido en un par de aspectos, chicas.

LENNA: ¿En que has crecido, Miss Presi...?

CELES: ¡En mi amor por el adorable Vivi-sensei, claro! ¡Maria no me le quitara nunca!

FARIS: _Yo diría que su estupidez también ha crecido..._

(Aeris se les acerca, para completar el grupo de chicas en sostén. Hace cierta pregunta.)

AERIS: Parece que también has crecido de aquí, Celes. (¡eh!) ¿Y si las comparamos?

FARIS: ¿Quién querría comparar con semejantes ubres? Que parecéis vacas lecheras.

YUNA: (llega) ¡Eh, chicas, la foto! Ponte con todas, 'Sarisa-san'. Y no escapes, Lenna.

(Saca la foto de las cinco, si, Harle sale, pero en segundo plano. Clic, y la chica huye.)

FARIS: ¿Pretendes retratar a una ídolo virtual de gratis, Yuna? ¡Suelta la tela!

(Vamos a otra habitación, con el único grupo que no se emborracho aquella vez, hala.)

MIANG: ¿A dónde te largaste anoche, muchacha? ¡Confiesa de una vez!

RYDIA: (mastica) Mo muebo gongar gal gosa, je lo bromedi a Vivi-kun.

LUCCA: No me dejas elección. ¡Con este aparato, comerás Aquasols hasta confesar!

MARGIE: ¿Cómo va a hablar si la llenáis la boca? _¿Y de donde han sacado el trasto?_

TERRA: Oye, pues están ricos. Tenéis que contarme como lo conseguís.

QUINA: El principal truco es acertar con el grosor de la capa externa-ñam.

YUNA: (llega) ¡Eh, esa estampa es muy graciosa! Mira al pajarito, Rydia-chan. (clic)

(En cierto pasillo, las Animadoras están tratando de disfrazar a las Gemelas de algo.)

RELM: ¡No, esa talla es para crías!

SELPHIE: Por eso solo os vale a vosotras. ¡Eh, Yuna, llegas a tiempo, retrátalas!

(Les hace foto a Relm y Kara vestidas de invocadoras, con cuernito y todo, que lindo.)

SELPHIE/RIKKU/YUFFIE: ¡Que MONADAS!

KARA: ¡Eh, no queremos esa foto en el anuario, salimos patéticas!

(Vayamos a un lugar con un poco de paz. El cuarto de los protas, aun amodorrados.)

TIFA: Ah. Que cansancio. Pero quedarnos así amodorradas... lo de ayer parece soñado.

BEATRIX: Si, algo así. También se nos han ido las heridas.

(La morena simpática alcanza la mano de su amiga guerrera, y pone su mejor sonrisa.)

GARNET: Bea-chan. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

BEATRIX: No, no tiene que agradecérmelo, señorita...

GARNET: Y dale con lo de señorita. Voy a tener que trabajarte esa costumbre.

SARA: (llega) ¡EN PIE, HARAGANES! ¡Vais a venir conmigo de visiteo a Kyoto N!

VIVI: ¿Así que una cita con el jefe del clan de Oeste? Y visiteo hasta que sea la hora...

SARA: Estas tres del club de la biblio vienen también, iremos primero al mercadillo.

(Después de lo comentado por la niña Esper, se encuentran con Cid en ropa informal.)

RANDELL: ¿Qué, habéis dormido? Esta en esa colina, es una casita de tres pisos.

RINOA: ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

RITZ: Se supone que a la casa de verano del padre de Vivi, a ver que hay.

RANDELL: El asunto del encierro de Gryphus ya esta resuelto, gracias por tu ayuda.

SARA: Que buen trabajo, Randell... lo siento por dejarte con lo mas difícil, claro.

VIVI: Oiga, don juez. ¿Qué paso con Yitan?

RANDELL: No creo que le castiguen muy duramente. Aunque hiciera caso de Remedi. Más importante es el asunto del chico peliblanco. El se hace llamar Astos Drizzl, vino aquí desde tierras del continente. Bueno, la casita esta aquí, y el jardín, algo descuidado.

(Entran a la casa y se asustan de la inmensa librería que corona una de las paredes.)

RINOA: Esta lleno de libros, que alucinante.

SARA: ¿Esta bien que los manoseen?

RANDELL: La gente normal no los entendería. ¡Eh, con cuidado, que son de un amigo!

(Las chicas revuelven un poco por la casa, se maravillan, igual que su profesor.)

VIVI: Aquí hay muchas cosas que quiero investigar si tuviera tiempo, pero ahora estoy en mitad de una excursión de la academia. ¿Pero puedo preguntarle algo de mi padre?

RANDELL: Si hombre. Garnet, Beatrix, veniros aquí, que esto os interesa.

Muestra un cuadro con una foto, de hace años. Aparece Laguna con sus inseparables Kiros y Ward [FF8] más Citan Uzuki y el propio don juez. Explica que eran amigotes.

TIFA: Eh, deja, ¿Cuál de estos es el padre de Vivi? ¡Como molan todos! Pero este...

(En una esquina hay un tipo encapuchado, pero en el frente... un peque igual a Squall...)

RANDELL: Yo todavía era joven durante la guerra. Luche del lado de Laguna. La paz volvió hace unos 20 años, y se volvió muy reconocido, de ahí le viene lo de Hechicero Legendario. Los padres de Remedi murieron en esa guerra, por eso odia a los del Este. Hace solo 10 años, tu padre se esfumo. Nadie sabe como. No se nada mas, Vivi-kun.

VIVI: Que pena no haber podido encontrar una pista valida, pero bueno.

(El don juez le va a dar un tubo de plástico. Yuna les interrumpe para hacer la foto.)

YUNA: ¿Ya habéis terminado de contar batallitas? ¡Poneros para la foto, tropa!

(Clic. Foto de todos los presentes, con esto se acabo esta aventura. Vuelta a casita.)

QUISTIS: ¡Oírme todos! Llegaremos a Squeenix a la hora de comer. Luego a casa.

(Estamos en la estación. La morena bruta y el niño mago han ido juntos hasta ahora.)

TIFA: Que faena no haber sabido por donde anda tu padre, enano.

VIVI: No creas, el don juez me entrego este tubo que parece tener una pista.

(Se alegra, que hay motivos. Montan en el tren y la clase entera cae rendida a dormir.)

QUISTIS: Quien diría que esta es la ruidosa camada de 3º A. Estarán agotados. Estos dos están muy monos juntos. Aunque solo son niños, me alegra que sea así...

(Estampa de Tifa y Vivi amodorrados. En la academia, Paine vigila al directorcillo.)

FUSOYA: Se me van a caer las manos, en serio.

PAINE: Venga, un poco maaas... (blande cuchillo)


	54. cachito 54

Cachito 54:

(Apertura un poco excepcional... Tifa esta en mitad de un sueño. Algo importante...)

_HOMBRE: Eh, damita. ¿Ya estas despierta? _

_(Irónicamente no, claro. El tipo parece Kiros [FF8]. Tifa ve que es ahora es pequeña.) _

_MINITIFA: ¿Esta soy yo? De pequeña…pero que hago aquí... _

_(Se lava la cara para ver mejor, a sugerencia del hombretón negro. Alguien llama.)_

_HOMBRE2: ¡Eh, que ya he vuelto! He pillado tres ratas-lobo, que record. _

_TIFA: Esto... ¿Yo le conozco? Pero de que... Esto... Buenos días... ¿Laguna? _

_LAGUNA: Eres madrugadora, ¿Eh? ¿Has visto el cielo, Tifa? Es maravilloso de día. _

_(El señor Loire le saluda con una cara radiante, pero el sueño termina ahí.) _

TIFA: Que sueño mas raro. Anda, si ya es mediodía. Ah, si, ya volvimos de la excursión y ahora es domingo, que tonta. ¿Mm? ¡Eh, Vivi! ¿En que estas trabajando?

VIVI: Ah, buenos días Tifa-san.

TIFA: _Anda, si tiene abierta una caja de bombones. Le cogeré uno, tienen buena pinta._

VIVI: Estaba mirando la pista que nos dejo el don juez. ¡Mira y asómbrate, es una pila de mapas de la academia! Parece que es lo último que estuvo investigando mi padre.

TIFA: ¡Un mapa de Squeenix! ¿Cómo es eso?

VIVI: La verdad no lo se. Esta escrito en código. Creí que podría traducirlo, pero.

TIFA: Se te ve muy animado, enano.

VIVI: Bueno, fue muy difícil medirme con todos esos enemigos tan fuertes aquella vez. Pero ahora que tengo la pista de mi padre estoy motivado. ¡Mira, Tifa, seré el mejor!

(A la morena le da un deja-vu espantoso con su imagen del sueño. Se ven idénticos.)

TIFA: ¿Eh? ¡No, NADA!

(Y suena el timbre. Por la puerta se cuelan la reportera y la presi de la clase en tromba.)

CELES: Perdón por entrometerme de esta manera, sensei. ¿Quieres tomar té conmigo?

TIFA: ¡Eh, Miss Presi! ¿Qué crees que haces colándote en el piso con tanta cara?

YUNA: Tifa, ¿Qué haces en pijama todavía, que ya son las doce?

TIFA: ¡A ti que mas te da!

(A renglón seguido entran las Deportistas, las Animadoras y las Gemelas en ese orden.)

FIONA: ¡Vivi-kun, vente a jugar con nosotras! Hoy no tenemos que entrenar.

RIKKU: ¡Vivi-kun, vente al karaoke, como la otra vez!

RELM/KARA: ¡Vivi-sensei, vamos a jugar, hale! Nosotras hacemos de ninjas.

GARNET: (llega) Ya he vuelto... ¡Hala! ¡Esto esta lleno! Voy a traer algo de picar...

FIONA: ¿Esta es la habitación de Vivi? Que mona.

RIKKU: ¿Aun sigue en pie lo de besarse con Vivi y conseguir una carta? Yo quiero.

CELES: ¡Selphie, ese té lo he traído para el sensei, lista!

TIFA: ¡FUERA DE AQUIIII! (¡pataplam!) No se calman ni después de la excursión.

GARNET: Ya, Vivi se ha vuelto muy popular de repente.

(Mas tarde, se les ve camino de la cabaña del Ermitaño. La morena pregunta que pasa.)

VIVI: Después de lo que paso, me di cuenta que no soy bastante fuerte. Por eso quiero ir primero a preguntarle a cierta persona si me dejara ser su aprendiz.

TIFA: ¿ein? ¿A quien?

(Por la puerta de la casa sale Kos-Mos con vestido de doncella. Tifa lo alucina.)

TIFA: ¿Kos-Mos? ¡Pero entonces quieres aprender de SARA-chan! ¿Te lo has pensado? ¡Esa niña aun no se quita de la cabeza el intentar vaciarte de sangre, o lo que sea!

VIVI: Sara no es tan mala. Ya deberías saberlo, Tifa-san. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es fuerza, para proteger a los que me importan. La próxima vez... déjame ayudarte.

TIFA: ¿? _¿Qué me pasa? Hoy tengo el corazón desbocado... _

(Ya dentro de la casa, la Esper demonia escucha la petición, todavía en pijama.)

SARA: ¿Aprendiz? ¿Tú eres tonto? Tú y yo seguimos siendo enemigos, por si olvidaste. Y aun le tengo una rabia feroz a tu padre. ¡Si quieres aprender, pregúntale a Uzuki!

VIVI: Aun sabiendo eso, he querido venir a ti. Y el doc esta fuera del país... pero lo vi muy claro en Kyoto N. ¡La única de quien puedo aprender magia oscura es Sara-san!

SARA: Así que te motivo el verme a pleno poder, es eso. ¿De verdad quieres aprender?

VIVI: ¡Que si!

SARA: Si insistes. Pero nunca olvides que soy maligna, y mucho. Para hacer lo que me pides primero tendrás que hacer algo por mí a cambio. Y creo que empezaras con lo que muchas veces me han sugerido. (aura negra) Chupándome un pie.

PAINE: (asoma) Uuuuh, eso es MUY maligno.

TIFA: ¡IDIOTA! (¡PAF!) ¡Por que pides cosas indecentes a un crío!

SARA: ¡Caguen tus muelas, Lockhart! ¡Te has saltado a la torera mi Auto-Coraza!

TIFA: Vivi te lo esta rogando, Sara-chan. ¿No crees que lo de antes era pasarse?

SARA: ¡Je, si todo se consiguiera rogando el mundo estaría en paz hace mucho tiempo! ¿Pero por que le defiendes con tanta saña? ¿Será que amas a un mocoso de diez años?

TIFA: ¡NOOO! (¡PAF!)

SARA: ¡ARG! ¡Otra vez! ¡Me tienes hasta el moño!

KOSMOS: Parece que la única que esta físicamente a la altura de mi ama es Tifa.

(Montan una pataleta con golpes y nube de humo de dibujo animado. Al rato se paran.)

SARA: Esta bien. Ven aquí el sábado, y entonces veremos si puedes ser mi aprendiz.

VIVI: ¡Siii, graciasgraciasgracias!

(En la calle, van de camino de una cafetería. Tifa piensa en lo que la esta pasando.)

TIFA: _¿Qué es esto? Me estoy poniendo colorada otra vez... pero Sara no tiene razón..._

VIVI: Por aquí, Tifa. ¡Eh, chicas, os debo una! Si me pillan me convertirán en moogle.

FRAN: Lo entiendo perfectamente. No es algo que puedas divulgar.

RYDIA: ¡Nuestros labios están sellados-aru!

(Pasan a la biblio, Ritz y Rinoa están allí. Preguntan sobre la interpretación del mapa.)

RITZ: Vaya, interesante. Quiere decir que hay más secretos, aparte de Isla Daguerreo.

MARIA: (llega) Eh, Ritz, no tenían zumo de tomate, te importa si... ¿?

(Se ve con su sensei, y hacen un reverencial buenos-días en que chocan sus cabezas.)

RINOA: Vivi-kun se ve muy afectado hoy. Quizá siente algo por Maria el también.

TIFA: _Por que me siento así... al ver a esos dos en ese plan... _

RINOA: Ese olor... ¡Si, puedo sentirlo! ¡Puedo oler el AMOR que alguien siente aquí!

TIFA/RITZ: ¡Eh, no hay cosa tal, ni hablar!

(¿Por qué Ritz se ha dado por aludida? Que más da. Salen de allí, Tifa sigue pensando.)

TIFA: _Esto no me puede pasar... me dan asco los niñatos. Pero Vivi es distinto, se porto muy bien en Kyoto N, nunca haría eso un niño. _¡Ag, me estoy volviendo como la presi!

VIVI: ¡Tifa, que pasa hoy! Voy a mirarte la fiebre, a ver si es eso...

(Pero la morena no se deja tocar, se cabecea contra una tapia. Y casi la rompe, jo.)

TIFA: ¡Nooo, esta no soy yooo...! (¡crac!)

(Vivi vuelve con ella a casa antes de que se haga daño a ella o a otras cosas. En el piso.)

VIVI: Tifa-san. ¿No habrás comido de los bombones que había aquí? Cuando quise ir a hacer tu poción y eso... pues estos bombones hacen lo mismo. Cait los encargo para mí.

CAIT: Si, en la MoguRed. Para que te ame el primero que te vea, son extrafuertes.

TIFA: Así que era eso. ¡Haberlo dicho ANTES! (¡PAF!)

(Ya esta mas tranquila, al saber que solo duran unas horas. Pero alguien entra al piso.)

GARNET: ¡Bea-chan, te quiero muchooo! ¡Como la trucha al trucho!

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa, Vivi-sensei! ¿Qué ha pasado, que la habéis hechooo?

TIFA: Esto... es casi mejor tirarlos... (al papelero)

CAIT: ¡Eh, que son caros, no se tira la comida!


	55. cachito 55

Cachito 55:

(Como tantas otras veces, el trío maravillas corre camino del cole, pero hoy...)

VIVI: Hay un examen trimestral acercándose, así que tómatelo en serio, Tifa-san.

TIFA: Ag, calla, no me lo recuerdes.

VIVI: _Ay, si es verdad, yo también tengo cierto examen con Sara-san... es el sábado. Si le paso dice que me dejara aprender de ella. Pero ahora debo empeñarme ¡En mejorar! _

(Hay un arremolinamiento de gente en torno a alguien, pronto ven que es Rydia.)

VIVI: ¿Rydia-chan? ¡Esta rodeada de matones! ¿Cómo lo permite?

TERRA: (asoma) Ah, pero eso pasa siempre. La pequeña peliverde venció en el torneo de las artes marciales, así que cada día viene un grupito a intentar quitarla el titulo.

RYDIA: ¡Kiaaa... MACHAQUE! (¡PLAM, PLOF, CRAS!) Uf, que débiles son hoy.

VIVI: Eh, buenos días Rydia-chan. Estas ocupada, veo.

TIPO: ¡Aun no he acabado contigo, capitana Mist! ¡Iaaah...! (¡PLOMF!)

(Asombrosamente la chica adivino el golpe y dejo que el mozo se estampara el solo.)

RYDIA: ¿No te han hecho nada, Vivi-enano? Que bueno. Vamos a clase.

(Entran por los pasillos y el niño profe no puede menos que preguntar como lo hace.)

VIVI: Eres durísima, Rydia-chan. Y nadie lo diría.

RYDIA: Uf, que va, aun no me comparo con Terra o Fran... hay muchos tipos de artes marciales en el país, pero mi especialidad son el Blitz y el estilo de los monjes de Fabul.

(Se da la clase normalmente y el chico va a anunciar algo importante, vamos.)

VIVI: Esto caerá en el examen, así que repasarlo. Bueno, se acabo por hoy. ¿Rydia?

RYDIA: ¿Me dice a mí?

VIVI: Tengo que decirte algo, pero no se si debo delante de todas. Espera, ya se, puedes esperarme en la placita cerca del Árbol del Mana, después de clase. Ya hablaremos.

(Mientras el profe se va el murmullo contenido estalla, todas discuten acaloradamente.)

RELM: ¿Qué narices pasa aquí? ¿Por que al sensei le da por llamar a Rydia-chan sola? ¡El sitio ese de la plaza es famoso por ser escenario de declaraciones, que no pensáis!

KARA: ¿Vivi-kun se va a declarar?

RINOA: Parece que Rydia-chan salvo a Vivi-kun esta mañana del ataque de un matón.

CELES: ¿Es que ahora se ha colado por esa? ¡No me entra en la cabeza!

(Todas las miradas se fijan en la chica de Mist, ella pone cara de no entender... nada.)

SELPHIE: Pero no puede ser verdad. Rydia es una completa ignorante, creo.

FIONA: Totalmente, es la Dork Green de los Dork Warriors. Y no es muy sexy ni nada.

QUINA: Eh, tenéis que probar estos, están recién salidos del fogón-ñam.

RYDIA: ¡Jo, jo, tu si que hablas mi idioma, Q-chan! Tifa, Garnet, probarlos también.

Al final de la clase, la peliverde esta en el sitio indicado, con el vestido largo con el que apareció ante Cecil [FF4]. Las animadoras, las libreras, Fiona y la presi están espiando.

SELPHIE: Y a pesar de todo, nos da por venir a espiar, y encima en gran grupo.

RYDIA: ¿De que querrá hablar Vivi-enano? Jo, se me acabaron las papas fritas...

VIVI: (llega) ¡Rydia-chan! Perdón por hacerte venir de esta manera.

Sin mediar palabra, el mago propina un directo hacia la chica, pero ella es más ágil y lo detiene, para luego hacerle una presa en el cuello. Las espías se escandalizan, claro.

SELPHIE: ¡AH! ¡Se están ABRAZANDO! ¿Quién empezó? ¡No puedo verlo!

CELES: ¿Es que han realizado sus sentimientos a la vez? ¡Arg, se va a declarar!

FIONA: Hablando de, Rydia nunca nos contó que hizo esa noche en la excursión. Ay.

RYDIA: Jue, jue, no deberías atacar así a tus alumnas, sensei. Si no hubieras sido tú, en estos momentos tendrías una abolladura en el cráneo. No me des esos sustos.

VIVI: Es justo lo que esperaba de ti, Rydia. Nunca bajas la guardia. Te quería pedir...

(Las dos guerreras y la morena simpática han llegado a escena, y claro, interrumpen.)

TIFA: Vamos a ir a la bolera y al karaoke, Bea dice que no ha estado nunca. ¿Qué tal?

GARNET: Eh Rydia, ¿Te vienes tú?

RYDIA: ¡Me molan, me apunto enseguida-aru! Se me da de muerte la bola de bolos.

SELPHIE: ¡Porras, han tenido que interrumpir en el mejor momento!

CELES: ¡Ya esta bien! Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, no parare hasta llegar al final. ¡Eh!

(corre) ¡Vivi-kun, que casualidad! Si vas a la bolera, me complacerá acompañarte.

RINOA: Esta presi... bueno, parece que nos vamos de bolos.

(En el local, parece que toda la clase se ha reunido para una partida, Tifa se disculpa.)

TIFA: Lo siento, al final parece que media clase se nos ha acoplado, no hagas caso.

SELKIE: ¿Habéis visto? ¡Rydia va siete plenos seguidos! Que maquina.

VIVI: Es alucinante, Rydia-chan, ya te dije antes que no esperaba menos, claro.

(Un aura incandescente brota desde la presi, y la karateka enseguida lo nota, por cierto.)

RYDIA: Hay una energía vital tremenda en esa esquina... ¿Habrá algún karateka ahí?

MARIA: _¿Qué haré? Si el sensei se ha enamorado de verdad, se acabo para mí... _

FIONA: _No es por presumir, pero Vivi-kun me gusta un montón. Es que es muy mono. Ya se que tiene diez años, y no sirve para ser mi novio, pero si me le quita Rydia... _

CELES: ¡AAAH, no puedo aceptarlo! Aunque Vivi-sensei se haya decidido. Sentarme y aceptarlo, aun si el Creador permite tal cosa, YO, Celes Chere, ¡No lo permitiré!

RIKKU: ¡Presi-chan! ¡Esta idiota ha enloquecido!

CELES: ¡Rydia-san, te desafío a un duelo! Exijo una satisfacción, aquí y ahora.

RYDIA: ¿Un duelo, eh? Yo siempre acepto los desafíos, ya sabes.

CELES: ¡Escuchar vosotras dos! ¡Las que pierdan tendrán que dejarle, sin quejas!

RYDIA: No se que pasa, pero ¿Estas segura? Soy una fiera en todo lo que no es pensar.

CELES: Yo te daré una razón para llorar, mema. ¡Un torneo de bolos, a un solo tiro!

(El torneo comienza. Fiona y Celes le llevan ventaja a Maria. Margie y Quina llegan.)

MARGIE: La presi me esta dando miedo. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

(Rinoa le explica. Se asusta, y va a contarlo a Tifa, sentada por allí cerca.)

TIFA: ¡El enano, colado por Rydia! Ni borracho, vamos, quizás Maria, pero Rydia...

MARGIE: Rinoa me lo asegura. Se estaban abrazando. Tu eres su guardiana, así que...

TIFA: Eso os pasa por creeros todo lo que dice Rinu-chan, ya sabes.

RINOA: ¡Vaya, hija, perdona!

(¡Y con un pleno al 300, la peliverde ha VENCIDO! La presi se desploma, y Fiona...)

FIONA: Me ha vencido justamente... Vivi-kun, yo os apoyare siempre, amaros mucho.

MARIA: ¡Jooo, he perdido! ¿Y ahora que haré?

RITZ: Maria, ¿Qué haces en esa estupidez de juego? ¿Vas a rendirte por haber perdido?

RINOA: ¿Te parece bien que Rydia te quite a Vivi? ¡El amor es una guerra, y como en toda guerra hay que saber cuando resistir y cuando huir! ¡Ahora, vete a por el!

(Se va cerca del baño del local, y tuercen la esquina. Las otras vigilan a ver si acaba.)

RINOA: Jo, hija, si que has tardado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

MARIA: He estado hablado de cosas con Vivi. (^_^) Podría morir ahora y ser feliz...

RINOA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) ¡Así no!

RITZ: 7 minutos de cháchara, eso debe ser un record. Pero mirar, Vivi va hacia ella.

VIVI: Rydia-chan, te quiero pedir, ahora sin rodeos... ¡Que me enseñes el arte del Blitz!

TODAS: ¿?

VIVI: El chico elfo uso la misma técnica que tu, y el tal Yitan es un hueso duro. Porfa.

RYDIA: ¡Jo, jo, jo, pues vale-aru! ¡Me encantan los tíos fuertes! Igual te hago mi yerno.

VIVI: ¿Ein?

RYDIA: Que es broma, tontuelo. De momento. ¿? ¡Ag, pero yo que he hecho!

(Las demás se la tiran encima como fieras y así acaba esta anécdota rara pero necesaria.)


	56. cachito 56

Cachito 56:

(Imagen rara, que ya nos estamos acostumbrando, de Fiona en un torneo gimnástico.)

_ALTAVOZ: ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡La gacela parda de Squeenix, Fiona Alfitaria, ha ganado! _

_COMPAÑERAS: ¡Felicidades, Fiona, muy bien hecho! _

_FIONA: ¡Weee, gracias chicas, gracias Vivi-kun! _Gracias. A todos... ¡AH!

(De vuelta en la realidad, las demás lo que hacen es reírse de su metedura de pata.)

VIVI: Fiona, esta bien ganar el torneo, pero esfuérzate también en el Ingles, ¿Quieres?

FIONA: Lo siento Vivi-kun, estuve de entrenamiento por la mañana y me falta sueño.

VIVI: Veo que te encantan las clases de gimnasia y tal.

(Por el pasillo, ahora nuestra elegida de hoy va a contarnos algo sobre ella.)

FIONA: _(narra) Soy Fiona Alfitaria, soy una quinceañera del 3º A en la escuela de la Academia Squeenix. Aunque mis notas no brillan, soy una verdadera gran deportista. Me gusta Vivi-kun, pero puedo decir que me gusta la gimnasia mucho más, jue, jue._

KAIRI: ¡Fiona! ¿Dónde vas?

FIONA: Voy a ir a ver a nuestra supervisora, la profesora Xu [FF8].

KAIRI: Bueno, iré contigo un rato, me pilla de paso.

FIONA: _(narra) He estado haciendo gimnasias desde los cinco añitos, así que tengo mucha fe en mi misma. ¡Nadie me vencerá en los ejercicios, lo se! _

(En otra parte, en concreto el departamento de E. Física, una rubia entra por la puerta.)

XU: No te vemos muy a menudo en el departamento, Trepe ¿Cómo va el niño profesor?

QUISTIS: Vivi-kun es muy majo, se le da bien. ¿Y eso? ¿No es esa del video Fiona?

XU: Si, es el video del año pasado, hay una competición entre los del club el domingo, para decidir quien ira al campeonato de verano. Es para hacernos una referencia.

QUISTIS: Fiona-chan se lo curra muy duro en el club, ¿Cómo dirías que la va?

(En ese momento llegaba Fiona al despacho, pero prefirió no entrar y dejarla terminar.)

XU: Fiona, dices. Para decir verdad, no creo que este a la altura de la competición.

FIONA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa)

XU: Es verdad que su técnica es precisa, tiene un cuerpo muy atlético y entrena como si no hubiera mañana. Su alegría y simplicidad son su fuerte, pero sus pegas la desmontan. Para decirlo finamente, es muy infantil. Es como ver a una chiquilla en su primer andar.

QUISTIS: Eso me ha sonado muy grosero.

(Fuera de la puerta, las palabras de la profe caen como bloques de piedra en la chica.)

KAIRI: ¿Fiona? ¡Eh, a donde vas...!

(La chica huye con vergüenza, choca con Vivi y su banda, que no entienden que pasa.)

GARNET: ¿Que no era esa Fiona? ¿Qué tiene?

(A la mañana siguiente. La dos chicas despiertan en su piso y Fiona se esta yendo.)

KAIRI: Fiona. ¿Te vas ya a entrenar? ¿Has estado llorando o me lo parece...?

FIONA: ¡No! _Bah, quizá me vaya a la colina del Árbol del Mana, a despejarme. _

(Pues ya esta allí. Que rápido. Se para a pensar y a recuperar resuello.)

FIONA: _Así que infantil. ¿Qué hago mal? ¿Qué es lo que me falta? _

(Mira hacia un puente cercano, y ve a su querido niño profe haciendo técnicas Blitz.)

FIONA: ¿Ese no es Vivi-kun? ¿Qué hace aquí por la mañana? ¡VIVI-KUN!

VIVI: ¡WAAA! Que susto. Fiona-chan, ¿Qué haces, es algún trabajo mañanero?

FIONA: No, que va. ¿Eso es el famoso arte marcial que tanto empeño tenias en ver?

VIVI: Si, Rydia me lo mostró anteayer.

FIONA: Quizá te hayas vuelto algo más... molón después de volver de la excursión.

(Le anima a hacerlo de nuevo, enfrente de ella. Y les sorprender una visita inesperada.)

SARA: Je, así que artes mortales. Parece que te lo tomas muy en serio, enano.

FIONA: Ah, hola Sara-san, y a Kos-Mos.

SARA: ¿Ahora te interesa el Blitz? Quizá deberías olvidarte de aprender conmigo...

VIVI: ¡Que! ¿A que viene eso? ¡Estoy buscando maneras de vencer al chico peliblanco!

SARA: No, no te preocupes, si no pensaba ponerte como aprendiz de todas formas, oye.

FIONA: ¿Por qué dice eso?

VIVI: Eh... yo quería que Sara-san me enseñara lo que sabe, y eso...

SARA: Era de esperar que un niñito estuviera jugando a ninjas. Ahí te quedas, listo.

KOSMOS: ¿Esta celosa, ama Sara?

SARA: ¡NO!

FIONA: ¡Eh, Sara-chan! ¿Por qué te metes con Vivi? ¿Por qué no le dejas aprender?

KOSMOS: Creo que es por que tiene envidia.

SARA: ¡NO! No me interesa jugar con niños, ni hablar con gente tan infantil como tu.

FIONA: ¡Queee! ¡Tu sola eres bastante niña, Sara! ¡Vivi-kun ya es muy fuerte a día de hoy, y se volverá un maestro sin ninguna ayuda, sobre todo TUYA, Sara-chan!

SARA: _Rayos... ¿Acaso recuerda todavía cuando estuvo bajo mi hechizo? _¡Esta bien, lo decidiremos aquí y ahora! Si puedes alcanzar a Kos-Mos con un golpe UNA sola vez, lo habrás conseguido. Pero uno contra uno, chico. Si no, olvídate de mí para siempre.

FIONA: ¡Si eso es todo, Vivi-kun vencerá!

SARA: Kos-Mos, ve por el. Y no te preocupes, tan solo no le rompas nada.

KOSMOS: Lo siento, sensei.

(Y sin siquiera bajarse a la muñeca Paine del coco, le arreo un guantazo que no lo vio.)

VIVI: ¡ARG! (¡plam!)

SARA: Si no puedes alcanzar a Kos-Mos ni una vez, no llegaras muy lejos. El sitio será aquí mismo, te daré un respiro... y te dejare tiempo hasta la medianoche del domingo.

Los colegas del niño llegan a ver que pasa. Fiona se queda con la culpa del hecho hasta que le revienta la cabeza... al otro día, vemos ya a Rydia enseñándole más técnicas.

RYDIA: Aprendes rápido, Vivi-enano. Tienes talento, pero solo tenemos dos días...

TIFA: ¿Será capaz de convertirse en aprendiz de Sara haciendo esto...?

BEATRIX: El sensei es un negado en cuestión de ataque físico, pero más le vale...

FIONA: (llega) ¡Vivi-kun, te he traído unos almuerzos empaquetados! (^_^)

VIVI: ¡Vaya, pues gracias! Me iba haciendo falta.

(Y el chaval come, pero se pasan de vueltas y se vuelve bola... esto solo pasa aquí.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun!

RYDIA: ¡Arg, le has vuelto una bola inútil! Parece un guerrero sumo...

FIONA: ¡Lo siento Vivi, vamos a hacer esto! Te enrollo un manta, te meto a la sauna...

(Y lo que sale de allí es un esqueleto andante, con perdón de los que son así.)

RYDIA: ¡ARG, ahora lo has puesto peor!

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun! (lagrimones)

FIONA: ¡NOOO! Lo siento, Vivi-kun... quiero ayudar, pero solo lo pongo peor... ¡AH!

¡Solo me quedan dos días a mí también! Tengo la prueba para acceder al campeonato.

VIVI: (pluf) Ay, ya se me quito... ¿Qué tal lo harás?

FIONA: No tengo ya fe... la sensei Xu dijo que actúo como una niña de primaria. Y no hago mas que darle problemas a Vivi-kun, ya veis lo que paso el otro día...

TIFA: Eh, esa no suena como tu. Ya se. ¡Enséñanos lo que vas a hacer en la prueba!

FIONA: Ay, bueno, no se.

(Y agarra su fiel látigo de cadena y lo mueve gimnásticamente. Al rato se maravillan.)

VIVI: Ha sido... ¡GENIAL! No entiendo mucho de gimnasia, pero esa actuación fue preciosa, honesta y sin dudas. Es lo que esperaba de Fiona-san.

FIONA: Pero la prueba es el domingo...

VIVI: Lo harás bien. Igual que yo. De aquí al domingo, sabrán quienes somos. Venga.

FIONA: _Vaya. Vivi no solo es mono... se ha vuelto muy molón. Lo sabía._


	57. cachito 57

Cachito 57:

(Viernes de madrugada. La chica Clavate va a salir del tocador cuando la ve Kairi.)

KAIRI: Que sueño. ¿Fiona, vas a entrenar por la mañana hoy también?

FIONA: ¡Si, con Vivi-kun!

(Dase la vuelta, y se la ve con el morro pintado que parece una pecadora, por diox.)

FIONA: Hale, ya me voy.

KAIRI: ¡No iras por la calle de esa facha! ¿Seguro que es entrenar? ¡Déjame arreglarte!

(Tras una escena en off, ya vemos a Fiona seguir el camino que tomara ayer.)

FIONA: _(narra) Soy Fiona de Alfitaria, y soy una quinceañera de 3º en la Academia de Squeenix. Creo que ya dije esto. Adoro la gimnasia, pero ahora lo que adoro más es..._

VIVI: Eh, buenos días Fiona-san. Huy, te ves guapa, hoy más que ayer.

FIONA: ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es fácil entrenar con esto puesto. ¿Sabes por que?

(Si... lleva camiseta de tirante y pantaloncitos de gimnasia. Se ve muy rica, rica.)

VIVI: Claro, Fiona-san tiene una prueba de selección pasado mañana. Quedan dos días.

FIONA: Y a ti te toca un combate de aprendizaje. ¡Venceremos, los dos! Lo se.

VIVI: Ya que hay poco tiempo, le pedí una sesión especial a alguien... muy especial.

RYDIA: (llega) ¡Jo jo jo! Vivi-enano, de hoy en adelante me llamaras Maestra Mist.

(Se ha puesto una barba de mentira igual al maestro Duncan [FF6]. Fiona lo comenta.)

RYDIA: Vivi-enano, será difícil entrenarte en solo dos días para poder golpear a todo un maestro. Espero que estés preparado para un entrenamiento feroz, chico.

FIONA: Parece diver. Yo quiero hacerlo. (^_^)

RYDIA: Bien, perfecto. Primero trabajaremos vuestro equilibrio, esquivando maderos.

(Les cuelga como piñatas de un árbol, y les lanza unos leños colgando de unos hilos.)

FIONA: (¡pafs!) ¡Aug! ¡Espera, Rydia! ¡Se me han enganchado en las bragazas...!

(Deshace las cuerdas, les lleva a una zona donde hay muñecos de madera bien grandes.)

RYDIA: Venga, nos os podéis cansar con tan poco. ¡Esto es la división de androides de madera creados por el club de robótica de la uni! Tenéis que atravesar el campo a salvo.

VIVI: ¡Kiaaa...! (¡pafs!) ¡Arg, no puedo avanzar nada!

FIONA: ¡Aaaay, otra vez! (¡zas!) Me han dado de si la goma de las bragazas...

RYDIA: ¿Ya estáis por los suelos? ¡Es patético-aru! Y os queda la maratón de 10 km.

FIONA: Esto no es entrenamiento ni es nada, no hay quien consiga hacerlo.

TIFA: (llega) A ver, ¿Qué estupidez estáis tramando ahora, vosotros?

RYDIA: Anda, si son Tifa y Beatrix. Ya has terminado la ronda de los periódicos, veo.

TIFA: Tenéis que entrenar cada día si queréis ver resultados, que no os enteráis.

RYDIA: Je, lo sabia. No tendría que haber sacado las pruebas de viejos mangas y pelis.

FIONA: ¡Rydia, idiota! ¡Eso no se puede hacer!

Por la mañana han terminado, así que van a clase y el chico lo hace muy empeñado. De vuelta a entrenar, en la salida. La peliverde ya no aparece disfrazada de cosa rara.

RYDIA: Jue, jue, bueno, ahora en serio. Perdón por lo de la mañana. Hala, Vivi-enano, vamos a pensar en algún truco para poder tumbar a Kos-Mos.

TIFA: Bea, vamos a seguir también con lo nuestro. Por allí.

FIONA: Tifa. ¿Ahora te da por aprender esgrima con Beatrix, o algo? Eso es una pala...

TIFA: Pues mira, en la excursión pasaron muchas cosas, y digamos que me pillo dentro del meollo. No estoy obligada, pero es diver hacer esto con Bea. Vivi tiene una... razón.

BEATRIX: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a el? Te lo explicara mucho mejor.

(Mira hacia el otro grupo, enredados en un cuerpo a cuerpo de sonoros ¡pafs! Y tal.)

RYDIA: Aunque solo debas alcanzarla una vez, estarás en seria desventaja si la lucha se prolonga. Tienes que hacer que baje la guardia, y sorprenderla. No hay otra forma que la de invitarla a atacar y luego bloquearla-aru. Si te descuidas una vez, ya no tendrás otra...

VIVI: Lo entiendo, Maestra Mist. ¿Querías algo, Fiona?

FIONA: Eh, no, nada. _Tengo que triunfar, ¡Yo también! _¡Vamos a vencer, Vivi-kun!

(El día se pasa en entrenamientos, y nos hemos plantado en sábado. Todos reunidos.)

RYDIA: Eso es todo, Vivi. Lo que podía enseñarte en este tiempo, lo tienes dominado. Ahora, solo te queda dejar tu suerte al Creador y usar estas pocas horas para repasarlo.

(Las Deportistas compañeras de Fiona entran en la escena, con un grito se anuncian.)

SELKIE: ¡Eh, bandidas! ¿Va a haber bronca esta noche? Os hemos traído la cena, ved.

(Extienden un mantel de picnic y empiezan una discusión, ahora veréis por que.)

SELKIE: ¿Crees que ganara?

RYDIA: Vivi-enano aprende muy rápido, por si no lo sabes. Domina movimientos que se tardan un mes en aprender... y lo hizo en horas. El mundo es injusto, visto así...

ROSA: Bueno, no podría ser un profesor a los diez años sin ser... alguien excepcional.

TIFA: Oye, enano. ¿No crees que hueles raro? ¿Cuándo ha sido la ultima vez, eh?

TODAS: ¡OOOH! No puede ser... no puede ser de esos...

TIFA: ¡Al agua de cabeza! (lo agarra)

KAIRI: Tifa. ¿A dónde crees que vas? La ducha más cercana es allá. ¡Pero es de niñas!

(Aun así, le llevan, y todas detrás de el. Proponen ducharse todas, viva el fanservice.)

FIONA: Bien. No hay nadie, menos mal.

VIVI: ¡Jo, Tifa-san, que puedo hacerlo yo!

TIFA: ¡Mentiroso, ni siquiera tocarías el jabón si no estuviera yo aquí! ¡Frota!

SELKIE: Que dos, parecen hermanos. ¿Por que Vivi-kun sigue con vosotras, lo sabes?

GARNET: Bueno, mi abuelete es el director y así lo decidió. Será cosa de ellos dos.

(Las demás se duchan sin problema, la desnudez prolifera. Pero Fiona tuvo que hablar.)

FIONA: Er, Tifa. ¿Estas SALIENDO con Vivi-kun?

TIFA: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa, violenta) ¡No lo he dicho ya, este es un maldito enano! Es tan canijo que hay que atenderle como un inútil. Hala, ya esta. (clic) Larguémonos.

FIONA: Que nervios. ¿Qué pasaría si viniera ahora la presi, o alguna profesora?

(¡Arg, hablando de! Justo entran allí Celes, Lenna y Quistis, ellas giran al segundo.)

CELES: Puf, que sudores me entran últimamente. Ah, chicas, si estáis aquí. ¿Qué tal?

FIONA: Eeeeh, hola presi... veo que ya has vuelto del club y tal.

CELES: Si claro. ¿Qué narices hacéis las dos en la misma ducha, si están todas libres?

TIFA: ¡Eeeeh, así nos fregamos la espalda, si, es que no llegamos!

CELES: Si que os lleváis bien... siendo ambas Dork Warriors y eso, no me sorprende.

TIFA: _Fiona, no hay elección, habrá que esperar a que la presidenta ahueque el ala. _

FIONA: ¡Ah! _¡La cosa de Vivi-kun, se me esta encajando en el...! _

TIFA: _¡No OSES terminar esa frase, o te meto una! _

FIONA: ¡AH! _¡Ahora es mas grande que antes, es que...! _

TIFA: ¡Deja de desvariar! La presi esta mirando para acá. Haz como que te bañas, leñe.

FIONA: ¿Vivi-kun? Quiero saber... por que te empeñas tanto en todo...

VIVI: Es que tengo alguien quien admiro... para ponerme a su altura, debo esforzarme.

FIONA: Ya veo. Eres todo un adulto ya, Vivi.

CELES: Si que os estáis tardando, chicas. Yo me voy ya, no quiero perder tiempo.

TIFA: Uf, se largo. Fiona, ¿Ibas en serio? Este es un canijo, lo mires como lo mires.

FIONA: No es verdad. Es todo un adulto. Pero si es cierto... que aun es un niño 'ahí'.

(Con un ¡zas! Le sube la toalla al chiquillo y da un buen vistazo. Tifa chorrea sangre...)

TIFA: ¡No se mira AHÍ, Fiona!

CELES: (entra) ¡Por cierto, Tifa! ¿Sabes si el sensei tiene planes para Semana Santa...?

(Hala, pillada total, sin remedio. Por supuesto, hay follón, y todo lo que os esperáis.)

CELES: ¡QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO CON EL!

FIONA: Al final nos pillo...


	58. cachito 58

Cachito 58:

(Empezamos con un personaje ciertamente macabro, sentadito de una forma casi inerte.)

PAINE: ¡Eh, jefa! No puedo ver bien aquí, me perderé la lucha. Ponme en otro sitio.

SARA: Hablas demasiado para ser alguien que ha perdido toda utilidad, pequeña.

PAINE: No es mi culpa que no me pueda menear. ¡Es de la jefa, ji, ji!

KOSMOS: ¿Es esto correcto, Ama Sara? La posibilidad de que el sensei me acierte un golpe esta por debajo del 3%. Seria poco sincero de su parte no darle una oportunidad.

SARA: No me entiendas mal, Kos-Mos. No tengo intención de coger ningún aprendiz.

PAINE: Si, si, son un rollo, jijiji...

SARA: Estoy haciendo una excepción demasiado especial al dejarle intentarlo si te da un solo golpe. Si no consigue ni eso, será por su culpa. Así que no tengas miramientos.

KOSMOS: Si, claro...

VOZ: ¡Sara-san! ¡Vivi Ornitier ha venido para su prueba!

SARA: Vaya, ya era hora. Veo que te lo tomas en serio, niño. Empecemos. Si puedes alcanzar a Kos-Mos una sola vez con tus Blitz, aprobaras. El combate seguirá hasta que mueras... y por tanto no puedas seguir luchando... ¿Lo has entendido todo, verdad?

VIVI: ¿Esas son todas las condiciones? Je. Pues vale.

SARA: Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Por que se te ocurrió la idea de traerte PÚBLICO?

VIVI: No se, han venido porque quisieron...

CHICAS: ¡A por ellos Vivi-kun!

(Están todas las del día de la ducha. Sara se queda cerca y manda a luchar a su muñeca.)

KOSMOS: Hoy yo seré tu oponente, sensei.

VIVI: Lo haré bien, Fiona, Rydia... usare todo lo que aprendí a pleno poder, ya veréis.

TIFA: ¿De verdad lo 'hará bien', Rydia?

RYDIA: Bueno, Kos-Mos es horriblemente fuerte, según he visto. Si esto se alarga mas de lo necesario, llevara las de perder. No lo conseguirá si no contraataca a la primera.

FIONA: _Vivi-kun, por favor... nos lo prometimos, ¡Tienes que hacerlo! _

SARA: ¡EMPEZAR!

La chica robot se lanza en tromba y el niño mago canaliza su mana, parece que va a dar el golpe, pero es una maquina... y las maquinas NO cometen fallos... estuvo muy cerca.

RYDIA: ¡Si, demasiado cerca! Ha perdido la sorpresa...

(Siguen en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no es lo mismo pegar a Rydia que a un cacho hierro.)

KAIRI: ¿Qué esta pasando ahí, tu?

SELKIE: ¡Van como fieras! ¿Quién se han creído esos dos?

RYDIA: ¡Eh, mirar que rapidez! ¡Puede lograrlo! Pero Kos-Mos no se queda atrás...

SARA: _Je, esa técnica la ha creado el... se esta potenciando con el mana que saca de sus Esper. Pero solo con dos días... no puede aspirar a superar su poder y agilidad._

RYDIA: La cosa va como la planeamos. ¡Ahí va su técnica especial!

(Tras algunos ¡pafs!, más de regalo, la engancha y va a dar con sus tuercas en el suelo.)

VIVI: ¡Iiiiaaah... golpe... Meteoro!

(En mitad de la subida, el arte del Blitz le falla escandalosamente, y Kos-Mos empuja.)

VIVI: ¡UARG! (¡plam!)

SARA: _Meh, es eso todo lo que tiene... que decepción. _¡Anda, niño, vete a arreglarte!

PAINE: Que mala leche se gasta la jefa.

TIFA: ¡Vivi! ¡Que ha pasado, que tienes...!

VIVI: (levanta) No. Aun no me he muerto. Por desgracia para ti, Sara-san.

SARA: ¿De que vas, niño? El combate acabo, es hora que los canijos vayáis a dormir.

PAINE: Parece que freno el golpe con su barrera mágica, sabes.

VIVI: La condición era 'hasta que muriera'. Eso es, que tengo el tiempo que quiera...

SARA: ¡QUE! ¡No me digas que...!

VIVI: Claro que si. Voy a seguir. Seguiré hasta darla un golpe, no importa cuanto tarde.

(Se lanza sin ninguna precaución contra la peliazul, que le propina un revés que tumba.)

RYDIA: ¡Porras, la cosa se alarga, y eso es fatal-aru! Se ha vuelto más lento de repente.

TIFA: Será por la falta de mana... aunque aun va mas rápido que un mortal, quizás...

(Otra serie de ¡pafs!, después el chiquillo nota algo raro en su rival, y se lo dice, el tío.)

VIVI: Kos-Mos, por favor. No tiene sentido ganar si me lo pones fácil. Hazlo bien.

KOSMOS: Si, verdad... perdóneme...

(Este loco no sabe lo que ha hecho... ahora le ataca sin mostrar compasión. Que crudo.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun! ¿Es que pretende seguir con esto?

SELKIE: Esto es de locos, no tiene posibilidad de vencer...

(El chaval sigue casi una hora seguida. A las chicas se les encoge el corazón, sollozan...)

KOSMOS: Vivi-sensei, por que... ¿Por qué?

SARA: Eh, chico. ¿No crees que has recibido bastante? Tienes valor, eso te lo admito...

VIVI: No me rendiré. Aun no he terminado...

KAIRI: ¡Sensei, llevas una hora! No puedo seguir mirando...

TIFA: ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Voy a detener esta locura, no me importa lo que diga!

FIONA: ¡NO! ¡No lo harás!

(Todos se quedan mirando a la valiente castaña, a ver que tiene que alegar en defensa.)

FIONA: Aunque este hecho polvo, ha luchado mucho para conseguir lo que ves. Ya se lo que sientes, pero no puedes salvarle ahora. Se sentiría fatal, ¿No te dijo que nos daría lo mejor de si? Si ahora le paras, todo lo que trabajo no habrá servido de nada.

TIFA: Fiona, es un niño que se esta pasando de cabezota. Tengo que hacer algo por el.

FIONA: ¡No, el es todo un adulto! Un niño nunca podría ser cabezota hasta este punto. Yo creo que Vivi esta preparado, tiene un objetivo, lo dará todo por lograrlo. Tifa, dime si tus amigos o tu misma tenéis una meta como la tiene el. No un sueño vago, ambiguo, sino algo de lo que puedas decir 'esto es aquello por lo que he decidido vivir'. Dime.

SARA: _¿A que ha venido eso? Tanta sinceridad... ¿Será eso el estirón hormonal? _

PAINE: Ju, ju, la jefa se esta poniendo como tomate.

FIONA: Vivi-kun es ya un adulto. Tiene una meta, y la conseguirá. No puedes pararle.

SARA: _Y que todo eso lo diga una cría de 3º, hay que... _¡AH! ¡KOSMOS, MIRA!

(No llego a tiempo el aviso. Un sordo 'clanc' marco el fin de todo, el ansiado golpe.)

TODAS: ¡WA! (0_0)

VIVI: Lo conseguí. He... vencido.

(Y con eso se desplomo. Las chicas van raudas a socorrerle, la demonia se encabrita.)

TIFA: Tranquilo enano, ya paso todo. Lo hiciste. Vaya si lo hiciste.

SARA: Bueno, chaval, he perdido. Otra vez. Puedes venir a mi cabaña cuando quieras, serás bienvenido. Y otra cosa. Sigue con el Blitz. Le viene bien a alguien tan cabezón.

VIVI: Gracias. Sara-san.

(La niña demonia desaparece en el horizonte con sus muñecas. Las demás le aplauden.)

RYDIA: ¡Lo hiciste genial, Vivi-enano! Has hecho que cambie mi opinión...

GARNET: ¡Voy a hacerte cena especial como premio, ya veras!

VIVI: Fiona... ahora tú debes hacerlo tan bien como yo. No te olvides.

FIONA: No lo olvidare. Lo que se guarda en el corazón... nunca se olvida.

(Al otro día, la princesa Clavate va a hacer sus ejercicios de látigo, delante de todas.)

XU: ¿Te ha pasado algo, Fiona? De repente me pareciste otra persona. Muy distinta.

FIONA: Jue, jue, no, que va. ¡Empiezo!


	59. cachito 59

Cachito 59:

(Después de la contienda, las tres chicas y el mago están en el piso de las morenas.)

GARNET: Ahí va Vivi-kun. Una curita y hecho. Mira que querer llegar hasta el final.

VIVI: Perdona...

TIFA: Eh, Garnet. ¿No puedes curarle como hiciste con Bea en la excursión?

GARNET: Pero ya hice lo que me dijo Sara-chan en la excursión, no me sale.

BEATRIX: Así que es eso. Tendrías que ir a la clase de Sara-chan la próxima vez.

CAIT: Te pasaste de rosca, aniki. Y eso que no he salido desde hace unos capítulos.

VIVI: Ya. Pero ahora podré aprender mogollón de conjuros con Sara-san, y Rydia-chan me dice que me seguirá entrenando también. Ahora tan solo hay que ponerle ganas.

CAIT: Lo chungo viene ahora, aniki, no te duermas.

BEATRIX: En efecto. No basta con entender la lógica de las técnicas, tienes que gastar tiempo en hacer aprender al cuerpo las poses y métodos. No hay otra forma de aprender.

VIVI: Si, si quiero vencer a gente como Kos-Mos... (ding) eh, la puerta...

TIFA: A todo esto, ¿Qué paso con la pista del famoso mapa?

GARNET: ¿uh? ¡Es Kos-Mos! ¡Vivi-kun, le he dicho que estas, ven a verla!

VIVI: (asoma) Pues si, es Kos-Mos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

KOSMOS: Eh, Vivi-sensei... ¿Cómo van las heridas?

VIVI: Al final no fue grave, mujer, será por que me lo pusiste fácil y tal.

KOSMOS: Ah, eso es bueno... eh, esto es de la Ama Sara, es una poción muy efectiva. Esto es de mi parte, es un paquete de café del bueno, ya hay algo hecho en el termo. Y algo mas... se que aunque fue un combate concertado, yo no quise... bueno, me voy...

TIFA: ¡Espera, hija, que prisa llevas! Entra un rato con nosotras.

KOSMOS: Mmm, vale. En ese caso haré más café del que traje.

FIONA: (llega) ¡VIVI-KUN! ¡Me han cogido! ¡Ya estoy en el equipo de la selección!

KAIRI: Es cierto, yo vengo de verla. Tienes que felicitarla, Vivi.

VIVI: ¡Habéis venido en el mejor momento! ¿Qué tal si montamos una fiestecilla, eh?

FIONA: (mira) ¡AAAH! ¡ES KOSMOS!

TIFA: Eh, no os caguéis ahora las dos, que Kos-Mos es de lo mas amable que existe.

(Uf, por fin un paréntesis, pero es por que las siguientes tardan un rato en llegar allá.)

RITZ: ¿Mm? Que cuarto más ruidoso. Aunque eso es lo normal, supongo. (ding)

TIFA: (abre) Ah, si son Ritz-chan y la librera, que raro veros.

RITZ: Esto, Tifa... tengo algo privado que discutir con Vivi-sensei, si me permites.

(Se llevan al mentado y a algunas acopladas a la biblio, y el niño alucina con la noticia.)

VIVI: ¡Una PISTA en el mapa! Pero el código era muy extraño. Jo, que lista es Ritz.

RITZ: No realmente, mira... en la hoja 8 de lo que me diste, el mapa de la biblio, mira. Me dijiste que buscabas a tu padre, y hay una pista aquí... pues mira en esta parte.

(En el mapa aparece una caricatura de Laguna, con las palabras 'mi pista' escritas ahí.)

VIVI: ¡AAARG! ¡Como me lo he podido pasar! ¡Pero si esta en perfecto cristiano!

TIFA: Vivi, a veces pareces estúpido... ¡Pero es genial! Hay que investigar por allí.

RITZ: Vivi-sensei, quisiera aclararme algo. Tengo mis reservas sobre usar palabras tan fantásticas en un contexto serio, pero aun así hay cosas que no puedo entender de lo que paso en la excursión usando otro termino. Vivi, eres un mago. Eres el tal 'Niño Mago'.

VIVI: ¡QUEEE!

RITZ: Tranquilo, no he discutido la posibilidad con nadie mas que con Maria, tampoco he dicho palabra a Rinoa. Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por que querías tenerlo en secreto. Pero hay mas cosas ahora de las quiero saber la verdad, entiéndelo.

VIVI: Espera, deja que cambie el párrafo... esto va para largo.

(Concedamos el deseo al pobre chiquillo, que total, no lo ve muy claro.)

RITZ: Primero, debo deducir de cierta conversación que Sara-san es una bruja, y bien poderosa. Y que Garnet también sabe magia, aunque supongo que el director no se libra. No le encuentro mucho sentido, o sea, se me hace muy sorpresivo. Sin embargo, atiendo a lo que dijo el abuelo de Garnet y pienso que debe haber una sociedad entera de magos.

VIVI: ¡Arg, no, todo esto es...! (incapaz de negar)

RITZ: En suma, esto es lo que pienso. Los misterios de esta academia, la tal biblioteca perdida y esas maquinas 'Gears', incluso el legendario Árbol del Mana, si considero que los magos construyeron esta academia... ¡De repente, TODO tiene sentido!

VIVI: ¡Ay, vale, quizá si...!

RITZ: Esta es mi pregunta, sensei. Si vas a ir a investigar la pista ¿Nos llevaras contigo? Queremos saber todo lo que se cuece en la Isla Daguerreo, y sobre vosotros los magos.

VIVI: Esto, Ritz-san... deberías saberlo de la excursión... esto será peligroso.

RITZ: ¡No me importa! ¡Iré donde haga falta!

(Quizá le cogió las manos demasiado apasionadamente, porque al niño le entro nervio.)

VIVI: ¡Waaaaaa! (escapa)

(Mas tarde están en el piso y la morena bruta le echa la bronca por escapar como loco.)

TIFA: ¿Eso no fue muy grosero? Ellas te habían ayudado a solucionar el mapa.

VIVI: Es que no puedo meter a chicas delicadas como Ritz y Maria en este meollo.

TIFA: ¿Estas diciendo que no soy delicada, enano? Te la estas ganando.

(Al día siguiente el chico levanta tratando de no hacer ruido, pero no sabe quien mira.)

VIVI: _Tifa se ha largado a repartir los periódicos, así que esta es la mía..._

GARNET: (asoma) ¿Vivi-kun? ¿Ya te vas a entrenar? Deberías dejar curar esas averías.

VIVI: No, no es nada, tengo que empeñarme duro, ya sabes. _Jo, esa estuvo cerca. _

GARNET: _Vivi, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir así. A ver, donde esta el aparato... _

(En la calle, el niño mago se anuda algunos accesorios y se trae al gato padrino, hala.)

CAIT: ¿Saldrá bien, aniki?

VIVI: No puedo seguir dando problemas a Tifa-san, aunque no lo diga es muy delicada. Con la pista de mi padre en mis narices, no me quedare sentado. ¡Modo Ma...! ¡AAAH!

(Con un giro de cabeza ha visto a las dos amigas libreras y ha frenado justo a tiempo.)

RITZ: Uf, sabia que nos harías esto, así que le dije a Garnet de darnos un telefonazo si intentabas algo. ¡Cuando se trata de la biblio, no puedes dejar fuera a su Club!

VIVI: Parece que no tengo elección. Bueno, subir. Os iréis si hay peligro. ¡Modo Mago!

(¡flaaash! Saca el bastón y se suben con el. Vuelan por la academia, hacia la isla esa...)

MARIA: Ahora será un paseo, sabiendo que vamos por los aires. ¡Uaaag, que viento!

VIVI: ¡Tranquilas, no caeréis! He puesto una barrera, quietas.

(Llegan a tierra y ven la entrada en el mapa. Pero la librera tímida ve una señal más.)

MARIA: Eh Ritz, mira el dibujo. Esta cosa parece un perro o gato, o que se yo. ¿Será?

(Miran para arriba y ven a que representa el dibujo... ¡A Shinryu, Rey Dragón! [FF5])

VIVI: ¡UAAAAAAH! ¡DRAGOOON! ¡Salir por patas!

MARIA: Es igualito a los que salen en los libros... que ilu...

RITZ: Esto es algo que no ves todos los días. Justo debajo de mi colegio hay un bicho tan increíble como este. ¿Qué comerá? ¿Dónde dormirá? ¿Por qué no puedo callarme...?

SHINRYU: ¡GRAUUUR!

(El monstruo las va a pisar y una centella pasa volando a cogerlas. ¡Hala, es Kos-Mos!)

KOSMOS: Nos vamos de aquí, Vivi-sensei. Enseguida.

(Increíblemente, consiguen huir a tiempo. Todos están ya fuera y mas... calmados.)

VIVI: Gracias Kos-Mos. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí? Pero no podemos seguir.

CAIT: No tienes posibilidad contra el, es el señor de los dragones. Vuelta a entrenar...

RITZ: Je. Ese lagarto obeso cree que puede babosearme la cara como si tal cosa. ¡Vivi! ¡Vamos a volver! ¡Voy a encontrar al dragón y le voy a hacer SUPLICAR! ¡Por esta!


	60. cachito 60

Cachito 60:

(Nos metemos en el jardín de Sara. El chico esta allí, junto a sus cuatro, eh, ayudantes.)

SARA: A ver, empezamos. Beatrix, tu reprime tu aura o chocara con su flujo de mana.

BEATRIX: Vale, vale. _Vaya, así que era por eso..._

VIVI: ¡Que voy! ¡Espíritu de Quetzal, Pájaro del Trueno, activa el contrato de la alumna de Vivi Ornitier, Tifa Lockhart, Maria Fynn... Beatrix Seiken... Garnet von Alexandros!

GARNET: Hace cosquillas, que raro.

SARA: Seguimos. Expande el hechizo de la Coraza sobre ellas a plena potencia. Hecho eso prosigue con el de Barrera. Y después, sostenlas ambas durante 3 minutos, entonces lanza una Tormenta Eléctrica hacia el cielo. Tranquilo, pensaran que son solo truenos.

VIVI: Allá va. ¡Espíritu del Trueno, descarga tus súbditos sobre el cielo, TRUENOS!

(Y con un ruidoso ¡BRAAAM! Caen una pila de relámpagos sobre el cielo de la tarde.)

RITZ: Eso es la magia... es asombroso.

VIVI: ¿? ¡Gññ! (desmayo)

SARA: Es inútil seguir, si se me va a desmayar por una chorrada. Este mocoso puede haber heredado un mana increíble, pero si no sabe dominarlo solo esta desperdiciándolo.

CAIT: Eh, Sarita. ¿No te estas pasando de rosca? El aniki solo tiene diez años y tal, oye. Ha usado mucho mas mana en esta maniobra que en todo el combate de la excursión.

SARA: ¡Tu silencio, criatura estúpida! ¿Crees que me daré por satisfecha con cualquier niñato mago? ¿Quieres que te fría y te devore aquí mismo? Tu solo eres un fugitivo...

CAIT: Ayyy, que miedo... (lagrimones)

SARA: Debería estar preparado para esto y mucho mas, en el momento que me pidió lo de ser su maestra. ¡No creas que le dejare marchar con un entrenamiento cutre a los que esta habituado! Escucha, niño. Las lágrimas no me ablandaran. ¡Si no sirves, te comeré!

VIVI: ¡Lo se, Sara-san! Cuento contigo para ser fuerte.

SARA: Eh, vale. Olvida lo del san, dejémoslo en Ama Sara... _Diox, que insufrible. _

VIVI: Vale, ama. Y por cierto... si quisiera cargarme a un dragón... ¿Qué debería hacer?

SARA: ¿Qué... has... dicho?

VIVI: Que si quisiera vencer a un dragón, como lo haría... si, esos bichos escamosos...

SARA: ¡TU ERES TONTO! (¡PAAAF!) ¿Quién crees que encontraría un dragón vivo en el siglo XXI y medio? ¡Si tienes fuerza para soltar chorradas, úsala para aprender!

TIFA: ¿Qué es eso de un dragón, tu?

RITZ: No se si me creerías, pero ayer en la biblio... pasaron muchas cosas...

SARA: Bueno, se acabo por hoy. No podemos practicar mucho más. Rompan filas.

VIVI: Si, ama. Hala, chicas, gracias por pasaros por aquí. Hasta otra. ¿Tifa-san?

TIFA: Me han contado todo, fuiste a la Isla Daguerreo sin mí. ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

VIVI: Bueno, no sabia que podíamos encontrarnos allí dentro y eso...

TIFA: ¡También he oído eso! No entiendo de dragones o bichos de esos, pero se seguro que había algo alucinante. ¡Eso fue peligroso! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, canijo?

VIVI: ¡Aug...! (agarre) Quiero decir, no quería llevar al peligro a alguien normal y eso...

TIFA: ¿Por qué, enano, por que crees que entreno con Bea a pesar de no sacar tiempo?

VIVI: ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras! ¿Por qué te enfadas ahora?

(Si, la discusión ya esta subiendo de tono y se están poniendo malas caras.)

TIFA: ¡No sabia que pensaras tan mal de mi! ¡Por eso odio a los niñatos!

VIVI: ¡No te estas portando muy madura que digamos, tampoco! ¡Bruta, gorila!

TIFA: ¡Calla, canijo! ¡No se lo permito a nadie que no tiene pelo allí donde importa!

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san es la gorila que aun se pone bragazas de osito, si te olvidas!

TIFA: ¡IAAAH...! ¡IDIOTA! (¡PAAAF!)

VIVI: ¡UARG! (vuela...) ¡El Niño Mago despega de nuevooo...! (cling)

(Tras el aterrizaje forzoso del susodicho, la niña demonia se acerca a los que allí están.)

SARA: Porras. ¿Qué idiotez se os ha ocurrido ahora, mamollos? Por cierto, tengo algo que deciros, al chico y a la heredera de los Alexandros. Pasaros por mi cabaña luego.

(Ya ha caído la noche. Y están en la cabaña de Sara, el profe, Bea, Garnet y Kos-Mos.)

SARA: Vosotros dos, tenéis un altísimo nivel de mana. Debéis consideraros con suerte, no es algo que puedas conseguir entrenando. Sin embargo, eso solo significa que sois enormes barriles de magia, necesitáis fuerza mental para dominarla. De la misma forma que necesitáis fuerza física para dominar el 'aura'. ¡Queréis escuchar, me caguen tal!

VIVI: Jo, me he pegado con Tifa, ahora que haré...

SARA: ¡Vas a perder el cuello si no dejas de llorar, niñato! Aunque bueno... cualquier conflicto entre estos dos me invade de placer... ya que precisamente fue su unión la que me puso contra las cuerdas aquella noche. Esto, Garnet... Randell quería hablarte...

GARNET: ¿Papa? ¿Y eso?

SARA: Ahora que sabes la verdad, y si es tu deseo, el quiere que te enseñe todo sobre la bendición del mana... la Magia. Con tu poder, puedes aspirar a ser Guerrera Mágica.

GARNET: Eso es lo que quiere ser Vivi-kun, me dijo.

SARA: Luego vas tú, chico. De lo que pude ver en la excursión, hay dos caminos que te pueden servir. Elige entre ser un Brujo con solo magia, o Espadachín Mágico, con aura.

VIVI: Esto, Ama Sara. ¿Qué estilo usaba mi padre... el Hechicero Legendario?

SARA: Me temía que lo preguntaras. Como pudiste ver cuando lo del chico peliblanco, a medida que te haces fuerte los matices ya no importan. El era un Espadachín Mágico, era fuerte hasta el punto que no necesitaba de compañeros... el y sus 'duendes'...pfff...

(Mas tarde, el chico esta canalizando su aura en golpes Limite. Beatrix le contempla.)

VIVI: Puf. Pero el Blitz no servirá contra un dragón. Brujo. O espadachín. ¿Tifa-san?

BEATRIX: ¿Eh?

VIVI: ¡ARG, es verdad, Tifa se ha cabreado conmigo, y muchísimo! ¡Jooo!

BEATRIX: Y yo creí que ya habían hecho las paces... y resulta que se le olvido. Jope.

KOSMOS: (llega) ¿Estas bien, sensei? Os he traído el café. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

BEATRIX: Se ha pegado con Tifa. Pero por cierto, ¿Por qué se ha enfadado?

PAINE: Que mas da, niño tonto. Solo pídela perdón y ya. O podrías matarla, si quieres.

LUCCA: Para saberlo hay que analizar la situación. ¿Kos-Mos, tienes la cinta de audio?

(Conecta una impresora a la robota, saca un papel con la primera hoja de este episodio.)

LUCCA: Aquí esta el guión de la discusión. ¿Qué sacáis en claro, chicas?

CAIT: _Jope, este grupito no es el mas adecuado para resolver el dilema. Que pandilla. _

TODAS: ¡Ya esta! Debe de ser, seguramente... por que la llamaste GORILA.

VIVI: ¿Podemos olvidarnos ya de eso, gente? Aun no se la razón... seguro que me odia.

PAINE: Bueno, tendrías que disculparte. Pero es un engorro, yo mejor la mataría y tal.

BEATRIX: Ahora lo mejor es ir a hablarla, y disculparse. Es Tifa, se que te escuchara.

KOSMOS: Cuando no se sabe la razón, preguntar a la persona es el mejor método.

VIVI: Vale, voy. Vaya, no me coge el teléfono. Ah, ya se, con la carta. Allá va.

(En su propio piso, la morena se esta dando una ducha. Nota la voz del chiquillo y eso.)

_TIFA: ¿Qué quieres, plasta? _

VIVI: _Quería pedir perdón por la tontería de antes. Voy a traerte acá, espera un poco._

_TIFA: ¡Quieto enano, ahora no! ¡Esperaaa...! _

(El profesor Uzuki esta llegando a la villa de Sara, trae una bolsa. Saluda al chiquillo.)

CITAN: Si, le traía una cosa de regalo a Sara, de parte del don juez. ¿Cómo te va?

TIFA: (¡pluf!) ¡Pero que..! ¿Uzuki-sensei...? ¡NOOOOOO! ¡IDIOTA! (¡PAAAF!)

VIVI: ¡Aaaarrrg...! ¡Solo lo he puesto peoooooor...! (vuela)

CITAN: Esto... quizás he venido en mal momento...


	61. cachito 61

Cachito 61:

(Un día de inusual solecito. El niño profe deambula por la calle en plan dramático.)

VIVI: Ayyy... Tifa lleva tres días sin decirme ni la hora... que horror...

CAIT: Los problemas se te amontonan, aniki. Justo cuando creíamos tener una pista valida, vamos y nos cruzamos con el dragón ese. Y luego, ser Brujo o ser Espadachín.

VIVI: ¡Tifa es mas importante que eso! ¿Por qué se enfado? ¡No se que hacer o decir!

CAIT: Bueno, un niño de 10 años no puede aspirar a entender el corazón femenino. Je.

Como para hacerle callar, una limusina llego a escena y le derribo. El horizonte se llena de florecitas mientras baja del coche la segunda mujer que más ama a nuestro héroe.

VIVI: Anda, si es la presi.

CELES: Buenos días, Vivi-sensei. Me han dicho que estabas depre. ¿Cómo es posible? Por cierto, ¿Tienes algún plan para viajar en Semana Santa? Por que yo si...

VIVI: No tenia nada pensado. ¿Qué decías de un viaje?

CELES: Si, este fin de semana, a una isla en el continente del sur. Tiene playita y todo.

Pues dicho y hecho, la mirada dulcisíma de la rubia pudo con el pobre chaval. Al avión todos, y en unas horitas hemos llegado al paraíso acuático, Costa del Sol [FF7]. Mola.

VIVI: ¡Pues si, es una isla, parezca que es solo para nosotros!

CELES: He hecho una reserva en la zona residencial propiedad de la familia Chere. Y hecho esto, solo nos queda dirigirnos al área de la playa y pasarlo bien, sensei.

TODAS: ¡De cabeza!

Jo, resulta que se han acoplado las deportistas (4), las animadoras (3), las libreras (3) y las Gemelas (2). Mención especial: Rydia, Yuna, Bea, Garnet, Tifa, Aeris y Lenna.

CELES: ¿Qué? ¡Mi plan de quedarme sola con Vivi, al carajo! ¡Aquí hay media clase!

AERIS: No tenías que habérselo comentado a Rinoa. O a Yuna, ya que se da el caso.

CELES: ¡Y a vosotras dos, os dio por acoplaros también!

YUNA: (lejos) ¡Eh, Miss Presi! ¡Gracias por invitar a unas pobres colegialas sin un gil!

TIFA: ¿Por qué tuve que venir yo también? Y encima al hotel de la presi.

GARNET: No te quejaras, encima te libras de repartir periódicos hasta la vuelta, je, je...

BEATRIX: Estaría bien que le se pasara el cabreo con Vivi mientras se lo pasa bien.

VIVI: ¿Tifa-san?

(Gesto despreciante de la morena bruta. Total, que no ha hecho nada. Que desespero.)

SELPHIE: ¡Venga chicas, de vacaciones en el continente sur! ¡No hay cosa más guay!

(Vemos a todas con el traje bañero puesto. Las niñas se escandalizan con el de Aeris.)

KARA: Diox, Aeris tiene las tetas enormes... es algo exagerado...

YUNA: Pues por supuesto, es la número 1 en tetas de todo Tercero.

SELKIE: Ahora que ya estamos en la playa, nos faltaría un buen chicarrón que ligar.

KAIRI: Supongo que tendrá que ser Vivi-kun. A mi no me importa.

(En otro lugar cercano, el niño profe nada tan tranquilo sin saber que es acechado...)

VIVI: Tifa no me habla... se que me repito, pero no le veo solución inmediata...

CELES: (lejos) _Jo, jo, aquí es donde entro yo, le animo y me le gano para mi... (^_^)_

FIONA/KAIRI: (llegan) ¡VIVI-SENSEI! ¡Ven a jugar! (^_^)

CELES: (salta) ¡EH, vosotras dos, eso lo tenia que hacer yo! (oVo)

RINOA: ¿Ep? Je, parece que han retomado la batalla por Vivi. ¡Maria, en tus marcas!

RITZ: Joer...

(Van hacia el niño y cada una tira de un lado, por supuesto, escapa al ver un claro.)

VIVI: ¡Solo quiero estar solo por hoy...! (ahueca)

(Pero nadie estaba preparado para esto... para encallarse en el sostén bañero de Aeris.)

AERIS: (flomp) ¿uh? ¿Vivi, que haces...?

CELES: ¡AERIS! ¡Que haces enlazando al sensei en tus... en tu delantera!

AERIS: No, si se ha atascado el solo... ay, que mal, no consigo sacarlo...

CELES: _¡No me digas... que Aeris solo estuvo fingiendo hasta ahora que no le gustaba! ¿Acaso esta planeando sorberle el coco con sus... atributos? _¡Aeris, no te lo consiento!

RINOA: ¿Queréis dejar de cascar y tratar de soltar al pobre crío?

RIKKU: ¡Eh, que pasa por ahí! ¿Es otro concurso de tetas? ¡Ya sabéis que me apunto!

VIVI: _Aaaarg... voy a morir... _

(Dejo de patalear. Y eso que aun estaba atascado. Ay Diox. Eso solo significa que...)

CELES: ¡AAAH! ¡Le has ahogado! ¡Que alguien le haga la respiración o algo!

(Por fin se soltó, le reanimaron y estuvo tomando un blanco con las libreras, ya se va.)

CELES: Esto, sensei... perdona lo de antes, no quisimos. ¿Aun sigues depre?

VIVI: Bueno, es que me pegue con Tifa... pero aun no se por que se enfado al final.

YUNA: Eh, chicas. ¿No será esta la oportunidad que la presi estaba esperando, tu?

AERIS: Pues quizá si, ahora podría ganarse a Vivi si sabe como consolarle.

CELES: Ya entiendo. ¡Te ayudare a hacer las paces! Deja vuestra amistad en mi mano.

VIVI: Gracias Miss Presi. (^_^)

(Y otra vez, la rubia le dirige una mirada que derrite el acero. Las otras se alucinan.)

LENNA: Eh presi. ¿Seguro que así esta bien? Era tu oportunidad de ganarte a Vivi-kun.

CELES: ¡Yo nunca caería tan bajo! Su alma pertenece a Tifa, y yo solo busco su bien.

LENNA: La presi es mas santa... de lo que nadie imagino nunca...

YUNA: Le va a ir muy mal en el amor como siga por ese camino, sabes.

AERIS: Ji, ji, esa es mi Celes. Venga, yo ayudare también. Con la operación Tifa-Vivi.

(La florista castaña les cuenta el plan. Mas tarde, Vivi flota sin saber que le espera.)

CAIT: Oye aniki. ¿Qué quiso decir la Oneechan de Grandes Tetas con aquel 'plan'?

(Una mano traviesa coge al pobre chico y le hunde. Es la señal, Celes corre a avisar.)

CELES: ¡Hay problemas! ¡Vivi-sensei se ha atascado el pie en las algas y se ahoga!

(Por supuesto la morena bruta es la primera que corre allí. Pero al llegar hay ¡Tiburón!)

CELES: ¡QUEEE! ¡TIBURONES! ¡Que es esto!

(Tifa se tira a por el chaval, mientras Yuna ha arrastrado a Celes al arbusto y lo explica.)

YUNA: Tranquila, Tifa tiene gran sentido de la justicia, así que no abandonara al niño.

AERIS: Esto... creí que solo ahogarse no tenía mucho peligro, así que le añadimos...

CELES: ¡Os habéis pasado tres pueblos!

(El mago no sabe que son Rydia y Fiona disfrazadas, así que trata de hacerles un Blitz.)

VIVI:_ Porras, no tengo el bastón... tendré que tirar de karate. Pero bajo el agua. ¡KIA! _

RYDIA: _No esta mal, chico. Pero ahora veras por que soy la maestra, y tú el alumno. _

(Detiene su guantazo con las aletas y le da un volatín que lo manda volando en el agua.)

VIVI: ¡Uack...! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡El tiburón me ha hecho un BLITZ!

TIFA: ¡VEN! (¡flum!) ¡Maldito bicho, muere! ¡GUILLOTINA... COSMICA!

(El arma que blande ahora es, por fin, la Espada Mortal [FF7], y ese golpe es de Squall [FF8]. La energía crece hasta el espacio y la estampa contra la costa, destrozándola.)

YUNA: (0_0) ¡Ha PARTIDO el mar en dos! ¡Esto de locos... o de milagrosos!

TIFA: ¡Vivi! ¿Te has hecho algo?

VIVI: Ay, no, lo he sobrevivido, más o menos...

(Allí caen desmayadas las dos bestias falsas. Tifa las ve, entiende el truco... se cabrea.)

CELES: Tifa, no lo entiendas mal, esto era para que olvidaras la riña con el sensei...

TIFA: ¡ESTÚPIDO! (¡PAF!) Por que lo has hecho... me has hecho sufrir... ¡IDIOTA!

BEATRIX: ¿Y esto? Habéis hecho que se vaya llorando.

AERIS: Parece que al final si que nos hemos pasado. Si lo llego a saber...

CELES: ¡Jooo, lo siento sensei, yo tengo la culpa... no tengo perdón...!


	62. cachito 62

Cachito 62:

(La cámara nos muestra una panorámica de Costa del Sol, interrumpida por alguien...)

VOZ: Llámalo patético o como quieras, pero los chicos de hoy se deprimen muy fácil.

(En una terracita al lado del agua están las Deportistas y las Libreras. Discuten mucho.)

RINOA: Los hombres tienen que tener algo por lo que luchar, una meta y eso.

KAIRI: Pero mis sempais me dicen que no saben que quieren hacer de mayores.

SELKIE: ¿Me estas contando que tendríamos que salir con tipos mas viejos?

KAIRI: Supongo, creo que Vivi-kun esta bien en ese aspecto por ser tan... entusiasta.

FIONA: Ooooh, parece que Kairi por fin ha visto lo molón que es Vivi-kun, huy...

KAIRI: Naaah, por mucho que te diga, el niño solo tiene diez años, si se te olvida.

(Por allí pasa Ornitier, siguiendo a Tifa, a voces de ¡Tifaaa! Y ella de ¡Déjame! Y tal.)

FIONA: Pues si, se me olvida...

ROSA: El pobre tiene sus momentos patéticos, pero aun así es una monada.

MARIA: Yo querría que las cosas se arreglaran sin luchar. Me gusta demasiado la paz.

SELKIE: ¿Qué dices? No hablo de pegarse con monstruos ni eso, solo cumplir tu sueño.

(En otro lugar, el chico da vueltas por un muelle de madera junto al gato padrino.)

CAIT: Bonito atardecer, aniki. Son estas cosas las que hacen que viajar valga la pena.

VIVI: ¡No es momento de remilgos, Cait-kun! Dices cada cosa más... irresponsable...

MARIA: (llega) ¿Estas bien sensei? ¿Ya has podido entenderte con Tifa?

RITZ: Aun no nos has contado por que te has pegado con ella, en primer lugar.

(Discute, al fin el chico cree mas apropiado darles la hoja escrita del episodio anterior.)

RITZ: Así que fue por ir a la Isla Daguerro, veo. Creo que esta es la parte problemática.

VIVI: ¿? ¿Ya lo has encontrado? Que velocidad.

RITZ: Pienso que quisiste decir 'Tifa había sido una chica normal y no había necesidad de meterla en líos', pero pareció 'solo es una colegiala que se quiere meter en mis líos'.

VIVI: ¡Yo no quise decir eso!

RITZ: Quizá no, pero si ella lo entendió así, le debió de sentar como un tiro.

VIVI: ¡Gracias Ritz-san! No entendí nada. ¡Tu si sabes que siente el corazón femenino!

RITZ: Bue, eso por supuesto, pero creo que solo necesitaba un poco de sentido común. Cambiando de tema, tenia que decir algo serio, Vivi. ¿De verdad no te importa, Maria?

MARIA: Que va, mujer.

RITZ: Vivi-sensei. ¿Es posible, remotamente, que podamos aprender a ser BRUJAS?

(Sacan un boceto de un dibujo manga en el que salen ellas, parecen las Pretty Cure.)

VIVI: ¡Queeeeee! ¡Brujas, dice! ¿Y a que vienen esas pintas? (señala)

RITZ: ¿Es imposible después de todo? Quizá la gente normal no puede aspirar a ello...

VIVI: No es por eso. ¡Es como lo de Tifa! ¡No puedo meter a inocentes en peligro!

RITZ: Lo se. Por eso hemos decidido, de nuestro riesgo y condición, entrar en el mundo lleno de peligros, y aventuras, que es el universo de la Fantasía Final. La verdad es...

MARIA: Si nos dejas ayudar, podríamos vencer al dragón. Queremos ser útiles.

RITZ: Si la imagen anterior no te satisface, no nos parecería mal ir en esta dirección...

(De nuevo un dibujo manga, pero en este parecen verdaderas Sailor Scouts, que mono.)

VIVI: ¡Eh, quietas! ¡No puede haber magas con esas pintas! Y solo soy un aprendiz...

RITZ: ¡Y eso! Si te parece bien, Vivi-sensei, ¿Querrías hacer eso del Pacto... conmigo?

(Otra vez le cogió las manos demasiado apasionadamente, y le vuelve a dar el nervio.)

RITZ: ¿Qué? ¿No seria mejor tener mas poder? Oye, te estas poniendo colorado, si es...

YUNA: (asoma) ¡Eh, pandilla! ¿De que se esta hablando?

CAIT: Llegas en buen momento, la oneechan Ritz quería hacer un Pacto con mi aniki.

YUNA: ¿Y por que no? Dale caña, chaval. Si haces otro pacto de esos crearas otra de esas armas tan chulas. Yo querría una para mi y todo. Vivi, a ver si cumples tu parte...

RITZ/MARIA: ¿?

YUNA: _Ju, ju, esas dos no saben nada._ Oye, Ritz-chan. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso del pacto con Vivi? Hay que darle un besazo durante el ritual, no te vayas a rajar luego.

RITZ: ¡QUE! (0_0) _Es verdad... eso que hicieron Garnet y el sensei... fue ESO... _

YUNA: Pero no me jeringues, ¿Le vas a morrear al final o no?

RITZ: ¡AAAH! ¡CALLA!

(La conversación es oportunamente interrumpida por la morena simpática y su amiga.)

GARNET: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun! Tengo una pregunta. ¿Se puede hacer el Pacto sin... besarse?

RITZ: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa)

YUNA: Se lo hiciste a Vivi durante la excursión, creí que ya te lo contaron todo.

RITZ: ¡No me entiendas mal, Maria! ¡No lo dije con esa intención, tienes que creerme!

VIVI: ¿A que viene la pregunta ahora, Garnet-san?

GARNET: Bueno, he estado pensando y si quiero volverme una Guerrera Mágica como tu. Quiero que Bea-chan sea mi Caballero de la Bruja, pero ella dice que las niñas no se deben besar con... bueno, con otras niñas. A mi no me importa, pero es que ella es así...

YUNA: Por favor, tía, que es un besito de amigas, tiene hasta su gracia y todo.

BEATRIX: No es eso, los paladines debemos obedecer un código de conducta y eso.

CAIT: El chaval se vuelve famoso por momentos... Nuestros aliados prácticamente nos están lloviendo. Si juntamos a dos aprendices de Guerrero Mágico nuestro poderío será perfecto. Yuna-san seria nuestra agenta secreta, y podrías preguntar a la Maestra Mist...

VIVI: Cait, no te pongas a decidir a lo loco...

(Saca el pizarrín y dibuja monigotes de las chicas guerreras con el, pero falta algo...)

CAIT: Si. El chico no se ve bien sin la morena. Ni en el cuadro, ni en la vida real, oye.

VIVI: ¡Es verdad, que tengo que ir a pedirla perdón de una vez!

(Se va a la zona del hotelito donde esta su cuarto, al llamar responde la rubia delegada.)

CELES: Ah, eres tú, sensei... lo siento, Tifa no esta de humor para ver a nadie. Pero que más da, yo la convenceré, te lo juro. Todo saldrá bien, vuelve a tu cuarto y descansa.

VIVI: Jo. Bueno, gracias presi.

(Arg, tercera vez en este documento que le mira de esa... manera. El se va, ella entra.)

CELES: No puedo creer como te metes con esa lindura de crío. Me daría vergüenza.

TIFA: ¡No, es el quien me insulto! ¡Y no se que haces aquí, me estoy cambiando!

CELES: El hotel esta a mi mando, sabes. En verdad mereces lo de gorila, ya lo creo.

TIFA: ¡QUE!

CELES: ¡Te he llamado gorila, idiota! ¿Por qué no le perdonas? ¡Eres una inmadura!

TIFA: ¡Tú no sabes las circunstancias, Miss Presi! ¡En su boca sonó aun mucho peor!

CELES: Parece mentira. Cuanto has cambiado desde que entraste en mi vida. Pero aun sigues siendo una cabezona. Como una antisocial cerrada como tú se volvió una gorila.

TIFA: ¡Porque discuto con gente como tu TODOS los días! (¡PAF!)

(Pero algo había cambiado en ella... se fue, y toco en la puerta de la terraza del chico.)

VIVI: ¿Tifa-san? Ya es casi de noche... ¿A dónde quieres ir?

(No dice una palabra, pero coge al mago y le lanza al agua sin avisar, menudo golpe.)

TIFA: ¡Juajajaja, menuda cara puso! Que idiota. ¿Por qué no se lo habré hecho antes?

VIVI: ¡Jo, Tifa, eso no ha tenido gracia, encima a estas horas...!

(Pero entra al agua y le saca. Cuando ya hacen pie, la bruta le abraza. No quiere irse.)

TIFA: Lo siento por haberte ignorado... tu querías disculparte, pero yo no quise oír...

VIVI: Yo también dije barbaridades que no sentía... lo he pasado mal.

TIFA: Hace poco pensé. 'Se hará daño'. 'Podría morirse...'. Nunca dejaras de buscar a tu padre, pase lo que pase. Así que déjame cuidarte. Déjame ser tu Caballero de Bruja.

(A lo lejos esta mirando el gato padrino, que ha sacado buena impresión del episodio.)

CAIT: Je, lo sabia. Esa oneechan le adora. Me mataría si me oyese, pero bueno...


	63. cachito 63

Cachito 63:

(En el patio interior de un castillo desconocido, nuestro Niño Mago lucha sin cuartel.)

VIVI: ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

(El chaval usa Invis para traspasar la columna en que iba a empotrar. Las dos siguen.)

VIVI: _Porras, casi no tengo mana..._ ¡Espíritu del Metal, eleva una Barrera Total!

Las muñecas de Sara se lanzan cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la barrera resulto no tan fuerte como para pararlas, ni el empuje en velocidad ayudo mucho. Le dejaron aplastadito.

VIVI: Auuug... (pluf) se me quito el Modo Mago...

SARA: ¿Qué pasa contigo, chico? Solo me has durado diez segundos. Ya se que somos tres contra uno, pero tendrías que haber dado el tipo al menos un minuto. Solo con esta habilidad, no le duraras mucho al chico peliblanco. ¡Hale, pues a continuar!

(Patadón que le pone en pie, tras lo cual le engancha del cuello a hacerle algo de pupa.)

SARA: Te lo pondré fácil, oye. ¡Espíritu de la Oscuridad, reviéntale con GRAVEDAD!

PAINE: Me encanta esta Vestiesfera. ¡Lado Oscuro!

(Tras dejarle bien paralizado, la niña demonia prepara otro conjuro bestia, que se vea.)

SARA: Espíritu del Trueno, despliega el polígono mínimo, el trueno que ¡TRINA!

(Eso es de [FF7]. Por supuesto, el mini-profe no puede escapar a la trampa voltaica.)

SARA: Eso era un antiguo conjuro de las tribus orientales, muy efectivo como remate. Curiosamente ese combo era de los más usados por el Hechicero Legendario, tu padre.

VIVI: Mi padre, eh...

CAIT: _Ya veo. No enlaza los cánticos unos con otros, sino que sigue unos pocos truenos débiles con semejante ataque eléctrico. Es simple, pero es algo que podemos usar. Que mujer, ni siquiera tiene afinidad por el Esper del Trueno y mira lo que consigue. _

SARA: Vale, después de que te cures eso seguiremos unas dos horitas más de combate.

CAIT: ¿Todavía mas? Si con eso ya habrán estado cuatro horas. Que pesada resulta.

SARA: Aaah... (mareo) parece que me he pasado... vas a tener que pagar tus clases ya.

VIVI: Pero ya te llevaste mucho en la de ayer, a ver si no voy a poder transformarme.

SARA: Lo de ayer... fue algo insignificante... hoy, hoy veras lo que valgo... (mirada)

(Vale, me esta dando miedo. Pasemos el tiempo y metamos la cámara en cierto sitio.)

FUSOYA: (riiing) Ah, eres tú, Randell. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién se ha escapado?

(Sorry, sitio equivocado. Ahora si, vemos al chiquillo llegar al piso de las dos morenas.)

VIVI: Ya estoy en casa... (mareo) ¿Estas estudiando ahora, Tifa?

TIFA: Si, los exámenes están al caer, ya he hecho demasiado el vago en Costa del Sol.

GARNET: Vivi-kun esta llegando exhausto de las clases con Sara... o me lo parece.

(La moza simpática le abre la cama y luego le arropa, después habla con los otros.)

TIFA: Eh, solo se esta dos o tres horas con Sarita, no creo que sea suficiente como para dejarle mas viejo cada día. Te ves sospechoso, gatito, ¿Seguro que no ocultas algo?

CAIT: (estirón) Ay. Ni una palabra, te digo.

(Al día siguiente el profe esta con mas sueño que de costumbre. Las chicas lo notan.)

RELM: Eh, el sensei esta hecho polvo. ¿Le habéis hecho algo, chicas?

VIVI: Bueno, se acabo por hoy. Adiós. (plop) Ay, que daño... (plop) jo, que sueño...

TIFA: Hay algo raro, eso de acabar medio muerto solo con dos horas de entrenamiento. Tiene que ser algo que le hace Sara, y voy a enterarme o no me llamo Lockhart.

RYDIA: (llega) Si, entrenando conmigo estaba con el alma en otra parte, que rarito.

YUNA: (ojea) Ya se ha encontrado con Sara. Se marchan. ¿Puede ser que hagan 'eso'?

Aparece un globito imaginario en que salen los dos, desnuditos, con un gran cartel de 'censurado' tapando lo más interesante. Ni que decir tiene que Tifa la echa la bronca.

TIFA: ¡No desvaríes, o te meto! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

GARNET: (llega) ¡Eh, Tifa, que Bea y yo nos apuntamos, hale!

(En mitad de la lluvia, todas las participantes del dialogo anterior siguen a esos dos.)

TIFA: Tías, no me jeringuéis. No podemos espiarle de este modo...

NIÑO: ¿Mama, que hacen esas niñas sin paraguas?

(Después de tanta chorrada, el grupo ve como entran en la cabaña de la niña, si, allí.)

RITZ: Se han metido los dos a la casa. ¿Será que entrenaran ahí por la lluvia?

TIFA: No lo creo. No quiero pensar como quedaría la choza después de 'entrenar'.

YUNA: Al final si que va a ser la cosa esa tan interesante, y censurada...

TIFA: ¡Que cortes el rollo, te digo! ¡Y no me sigáis ahí dentro, no lo tuve que decir!

YUNA: No sabía que te daba tanto corte la erótica, sabes. Y tengo derecho de prensa.

(Entran sin llamar pero no ven a nadie. No se pueden haber esfumado, o eso creen.)

RYDIA: Nadie tampoco en el baño-aru. Y es raro, porque todas les vimos entrar.

MARIA: Eh, chicas, por aquí. Las demás han visto algo en el sótano.

TIFA: Vamos. Jope, hay una cantidad de muñecas siniestras que me... encrespan.

(En el sótano pueden ver una lámpara. Si, lámpara de aceite. Piensa mal y acertaras.)

TIFA: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

RITZ: Levante la tapa, y dentro hay una miniatura de un castillo. Casi como un barco de botella. Maria me dice que vio a Vivi andando por las almenas de este sitio, ahí dentro.

TIFA: Pero no puede ser una miniatura... quizá un holograma... ¿Chicas?

(De repente, todas se han esfumado. La morena esta sola. Que miedo. Cambia, rápido.)

AERIS: Me pregunto como andará Vivi-sensei. Espero que no haya cogido catarro.

LENNA: Aeris, mira eso, ¡Hay un animalito tirado en la carretera!

(Uf, hemos cambiado la escena justo a tiempo. La florista coge al bicho, es un simio.)

AERIS: Es un monito... el pobre bicho esta hecho polvo. ¿Qué haremos, Lenna?

(Vuelta con la morena. Por fin ve donde esta, algo la ha encogido y la llevo ahí dentro.)

TIFA: ¡Ritz-chan, menos mal! Llevo un rato sin saber que paso con vosotras.

RITZ: Olvida eso un momento, y fíjate en donde nos encontramos.

(Si, esta en el castillo, igualito que... el Bastión Hueco [KH]. La bruta pega un berrido.)

TIFA: ¡AAAH! ¡Que horror! ¡Estamos en el mini-castillo ese! Y yo que no sabía nada...

RITZ: Parece que estas fantasías tan recientes han conseguido alegrarme el corazón.

TIFA: Ya, pero tiemblas igual que yo. Hala, vamos a buscar a las otras de una vez.

(Las encuentran en un pasillo, y espían en la esquina al oír cosas raras... y lo flipan.)

VOZ: Descansa y luego seguimos, que se que puedes. Y te dije que me digas Ama...

TIFA: ¡Que le estas haciendo al niño, aprovechada!

(Le esta sorbiendo el mana... mordiendo el brazo. Tifa pega una gran caída japonesa.)

SARA: ¿A que viene eso? Me deja absorber su mana como pago por mis enseñanzas.

TIFA: ¡Eso es lo que yo pensé desde el principio...!

SARA: Si, claro... este es el hogar que construí aquí dentro, en la lámpara de Diablo. Ya que entrasteis, tener claro que solo podréis salir dentro de 24 horas justas, entrometidas.

RYDIA: ¡Eh, eso no vale-aru! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los deberes de mañana?

SARA: No os preocupéis. Esta dimensión existe fuera de nuestra línea temporal, para el momento en que salgáis solo habrá pasado una hora en vuestro mundo. Cosas de Esper.

GARNET: Así que por eso Vivi-kun venia derrengado de tus sesiones. ¿Pero por que?

SARA: No haríamos mucho progreso si sus clases se meten en medio de las mías, oye.

(Dejemos a estas de palique, la pelirrosa pecosa comenta el hallazgo con su amiga.)

LENNA: Aeris. ¿Esta bien que le trajéramos? Debe ser un fugado de la reserva animal.

AERIS: No podía hacer otra cosa después de verle. No podía dejarle allí tirado.

(Se saca la camisa para ponerse ropa casera, se queda en sostén. Lenna pega un berrido.)

AERIS: ¿Qué, que pasa?

LENNA: Es el monito... me di la vuelta un momento... y apareció un niño... desnudito...

(Ops, pues si, un niño con rabo de mono. Donde le habremos visto.)


	64. cachito 64

Cachito 64:

(En el piso de Lenna, Celes y Aeris esta pasando algo gordo. La pecosa nos lo contara.)

LENNA: (narra) _Eh, hola... buenos días. Soy Lenna Tycoon, de la academia Squeenix. Me obsesionan un poco mis pecas... y no destaco mucho entre las otras chicas de 3º A. Solo soy una colegiala normal... por que me pasara esto... todo empezó hace un rato._

(Vamos a ver un pequeñísimo flashback de hace diez minutos tan solo, en aquel piso.)

AERIS: Vaya. Quizás el monito de antes se convirtió en el niño. Si no, no se.

LENNA: ¡Anda ya! ¿Pero que haremos con el, Aeri-chan?

AERIS: (palpa) Es terrible... tiene mucha fiebre. Llévale a la cama, llamare al doctor.

LENNA: Eeeeh, pero es un niño desnudo y tal...

AERIS: ¿Qué es lo que te da corte? Solo es un chiquillo. Y creo que no pesa mucho.

LENNA: No, si no es por eso... parece mayor... _¿Y la cola? No puede ser de verdad..._

Se acerca demasiado, y el chaval por fin despierta, pero solo para cogerla del cuello y lanzar el cuchillo de la mermelada al teléfono, partiéndolo en dos limpiamente. Wow.

YITAN: No llamaras a nadie.

(Fin del flashback. Eh, que esa parte ya nos la sabemos. Aeris quiere saber que tiene.)

YITAN: Tu, la oneechan de ahí. Tráeme algo de vestir, y comida. Y no tardes.

AERIS: ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde viniste? Si nos lo cuentas, quizá podamos ayudar.

YITAN: ¿Quién soy? ¡Ag! (dolor) Tengo que encontrarle... y rápido...

AERIS: ¿A quien hay que encontrar?

YITAN: ¡No te acerques!

(Le tira esta vez el tenedor, y le raspa el hombro. Es peligroso dejarse la vajilla por ahí.)

AERIS: No debes hacer eso. Entonces te pondrás peor de la fiebre, sabes. (flomp)

(Atenaza al niño entre su delantera esperando domarle. El estar en sostén ayuda mucho.)

LENNA: Se ha desvanecido otra vez... ¡Aeris, eres una fiera! ¿Será por la costumbre?

AERIS: Es posible, en la guardería tengo que tratar con niños como este cuando asisto. ¿Pero quien puede ser el? Estoy muy segura que no es alguien que se haya fugado...

LENNA: ¡Aeris, que sangras!

(No se habían dado ni cuenta, pero bueno. Volvamos adentro de la lámpara de Diablo.)

RYDIA: ¡Jo, al final esto ha resultado ser guay!

SARA: Esa es la comida de reserva. ¡Estúpidos, eso no lo pueden beber los menores!

Discuten. Algunas toman bebercio mas sano. Les chifla ver a la muñeca de porcelana tomar también... Ritz y Maria se apartan y comentan a la niña el tema del aprendizaje.

SARA: (hipo) ¿Queréis que yo os enseñe magias? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme con unas mortales? Ahí tenéis a vuestro profe, el Niño Mago. Podéis preguntarle a el.

VIVI: ¡Que! ¿Pero te parece bien que haga eso, Ama Sara?

SARA: Me importa un bledo. Tu identidad secreta sigue saliendo al aire de todo modo, no veo por que no. El mana del ambiente es mucho mayor, así que podrían conseguirlo.

PAINE: Por eso es por lo que me puedo menear. Vigilaros la espalda, ji, ji...

VIVI: A ver, venga... primero tomar una varita de novato. Escoger la que queráis.

(Mientras las muestra, la demonia saca un magazine y se ausenta, las otras ya llegan.)

VIVI: ¿Lo veis? Tenéis que moverla así y pronunciar algo fácil, como: ¡Destructor de la naturaleza, concentra las llamas, PIRO! Aunque es más fácil usar mecheros que esto.

RYDIA: ¡Eh, yo quiero hacer de eso-aru! ¿Hay más varitas de esas?

(La primera en probar fortuna va a ser Maria. Menea el artefacto y pronuncia el dicho.)

MARIA: Destructor de la naturaleza, concentra las llamas, ¡Piro! ¿? No funciona...

PAINE: Eh, no te aceleres, muchacha.

(Por otra parte, Ritz esta tomando nota de todo lo que puede en un bloc, estilo CSI.)

RITZ: De modo que el mana es la energía de la Creación, el viento, el agua y etcétera.

VIVI: Pues si, en fundamento si. Coge la energía dentro del cuerpo, como si respirases, y luego imagina que brota en la punta de la varita. También influye tu afinidad... [CC]

RITZ: Ahí va. ¡Destructor de la naturaleza, concentra las llamas, PIRO! (pausa) Jope.

VIVI: No te preocupes, suele tardarse meses de practicar en conseguirlo.

YUNA: ¿Destructor de la naturaleza...? Oye, esto da un poco de corte, incluso a mi.

GARNET: ¡Arg, no me sale! Pero si yo tengo mucho mana... ¿No intentas, Bea-chan?

BEATRIX: Yo ya se hacerlo, mira. (¡flam!) Debes saber si quieres usar Sable Mágico.

(Todas menean sus varitas como si no hubiera mañana. Tifa ha visto una varita libre...)

TIFA: Bueno... ¡Destructor de la naturaleza, concentra las llamas, PIRO! ¿? No sale.

YUNA: (asoma) ¡De que tienes vergüenza, Tifa-chan!

TIFA: ¡Bah, cállate!

RYDIA: ¡Eh, a mi ya me sale! ¡Chuparos esa, principiantes!

(Lo muestra. Pero se la ve el truco. Tiene un mechero en el posterior de la palma.)

RITZ: ¡Eso es un cochino mechero del todo-a-cien! ¡No nos times, Rydia!

Casi la mantean... ya se pone el sol en el mundo de la lámpara. Se van a sobar. En la noche, Tifa se levanta a hacer sus cosas... bueno, por el camino ve al niño entrenarse.

TIFA: Que sueño. ¿Ese no es Vivi? Tenia que estar ya en la cama.

(El niño mago termina la ejecución del conjuro del Trino, el gato padrino le felicita.)

CAIT: ¡Ese es mi aniki! Dijo que te tirarías un par de meses, pero ya lo dominas bien.

VIVI: Ni mucho menos. No sale con bastante fuerza, ni siquiera puedo soltar truenos sin conjurarlos. Y encima estamos aquí dentro, donde el mana es mucho mayor, así...

(Aplausos inesperados. El chico se gira y mira a la morena, que se le acerca.)

TIFA: Es lo que esperaba del famoso Niño Mago. No eres como cualquier niño genio.

VIVI: Tifa, estabas ahí...

TIFA: Solo te diré una cosa. ¡No sacaras nada en limpio si te agotas a lo tonto! (presa)

VIVI: ¡Au...! Perdona. Como estuve jugando con las otras, tenía que recuperar tiempo.

TIFA: Te lo tengo dicho, enano, descansar y jugar es parte de entrenar. No te pases. Es raro, sabes... hemos hecho todo eso y afuera solo habrán pasado unos veinte minutejos...

VIVI: Si, es el poder de este espacio. Tifa. ¿Escucharías algo que te tengo que decir?

TIFA: ¿Así de repente?

VIVI: Bueno, debes saberlo, ya que decidiste ser mi Caballero de la Bruja. Es la razón de por que lo hago todo tan en serio... empezó hace seis años. Cuando vi a mi padre.

(Eh, corta, eso lo dejamos para otra vez. Vamos al piso donde duerme el niño mono.)

LENNA: ¿Qué haremos con el chico este?

AERIS: Mas bien, vete pensando en que le diremos a Celes cuando vuelva a casa.

(La pelirrosa escucha murmurar al genomido, pero no entiende el mensaje dicho.)

LENNA: ¿? Ha dicho algo de 'vivi'... lo dijo mientras dormía. ¿Estará soñando?

AERIS: Quizás esta soñando con el lugar de donde se escapo. Si supiéramos en donde vivió sabríamos que hacer... por cierto, dicen que poniendo una verdura Gysahl en...

(Ha desenfundado una ídem y hace ademán de meterla en el... del niño, pero Lenna...)

LENNA: ¡Nooo! Aeri-chan, no sabemos quien es, no puedes esperar esas confianzas...

YITAN: (sueña) Dile... que se acerca... el peligro...

(Afuera llueve con ganas. En un charco se oculta una figura siniestra. Y desaparece.)

VOZ: Vivi Ornitier... y Tifa Lockhart...


	65. cachito 65

Cachito 65:

(Lo prometido es deuda. Ahí va por que Vivi hace todo al pie de la letra. Dentro video.)

_ELLEONE: Si, tu padre fue un héroe famoso. Un verdadero Action Man. _

_VIVI: Como mola. _

_ELLEONE: Claro, si alguien estaba en peligro el salía de la nada y les salvaba. _

_VIVI: ¿A ti te ha salvado alguna vez, Elleone-oneechan? _

_ELLEONE: Ji, ji, eso es un secreto... (^_^) _

_(Es invierno en Winhill. Un viejo mago se mete en la conversación, Tellah. [FF4].)_

_TELLAH: Pero ahora esta muerto. Se arriesgo demasiado y os dejo solos... idiota. _

_ELLEONE: Por favor Tellah-san, no hables así delante del niño. _

_VIVI: ¿Qué es estar muerto? _

_ELLEONE: Significa... que no podrás verle nunca mas..._

(Quitamos un momento el video para ver que hablan el profe y la colegiala morena.)

VIVI: Sucedió hace seis años. Entonces me encontré a mi padre. Ya que has decidido ser mi Caballero de la Bruja, quería contártelo. Pero igual es demasiado repentino...

TIFA: Eh, no huyas, nadie dijo que no quería oírlo. Yo también quiero saberlo, venga.

(Cerca de allí, Maria sigue el camino hacia el baño. Antes de encontrarles, se frena.)

MARIA: El baño... ¿Mm? Que estarán haciendo ahí Tifa y Vivi...

SARA: (asoma) Esta claro que esa es la magia Libra, del Espíritu del Metal.

MARIA: ¡ARG! ¡Sara-san!

SARA: Están usando esa magia para que la chica vea la mente del niñato, sus recuerdos. ¿Tú tienes un libro mágico que usa esa técnica, no? Podemos usarlo para infiltrarnos.

MARIA: No puedo hacer eso, seria muy ruin...

SARA: ¿No quieres saber que pasa en la cabeza del chico? Te ayudaría en tu 'relación'.

MARIA: ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

SARA: El niño ya me dijo que va a contarlo a todos, así que no te preocupes. Aunque al ser su ama tengo derecho a oír la primera... Si dejas que Lockhart se te adelante, el amor de hermana que siente podría cambiar a algo peligroso para ti. ¿Vas a permitirlo, Maria?

(Quizá sea por el aura oscura que desprende, o su don de gentes, pero la librera cede.)

MARIA: (x_x) Aaaah... vale, ten... (¡flum!)

SARA: Bieeen, buena niña. (zas)

PAINE: (asoma) Los niños son tan fáciles de engañar... que no es divertido.

(En el patio, los dos involucrados se ponen en posición para seguir el video de antes.)

VIVI: Tenemos que agarrar las manos y juntar las cabezas, para hacer el ritual. El Esper sagrado del Metal, Alexander, nos meterá de lleno en el pasado. Es mejor que hablarlo.

TIFA: _¿Juntar las cabezas? ¿Por qué me entra el nervio ahora? _

Pues eso, se ponen en posición y pronto el sueño comienza. La cámara cambia a una bella estampa de Winhill, nevando. El alma de Tifa llega allí, como llego al mundo...

TIFA: ¡EH! ¿Por qué carajo estoy desnuda en pleno invierno?

VOZ: Perdón, pero es así como funciona... son gajes de la magia.

TIFA: ¡Ese no es el problema! ¿Cómo quieres que me pasee por ahí sin nada encima?

(La tranquiliza asegurando que no pueden verla. Llega al sitio de antes con Elleone.)

_VIVI: ¿Es que papa se ha mudado a otro sitio? No se si puede ser tan lejos._

_ELLEONE: Supongo que si. A un lugar demasiado lejos... eso es en esencia, morir..._

TIFA: ¿Ese es Vivi de pequeño? Y ella debe ser su hermana. Si que se parece a mí...

_VIVI: Entonces, si me encuentro en peligro, papa vendrá otra vez, para salvarme. _

_VOZ: ¡Es que eres tonto, te digo! _

_(La voz gritona es la pequeña Eiko. No ha perdido un ápice de chulería en seis años.)_

_EIKO: ¡Nadie, repito, nadie puede volver a ver a un muerto! Mira que no saberlo. _

_ELLEONE: Ah, buenos días Eiko-chan. _

_VIVI: ¡No es verdad, mi padre vendrá! ¡Nunca le ha fallado a nadie! _

_EIKO: ¡Eres idiota, cada día me lo demuestras más! Ni siquiera sabes que es 'morir'._

TIFA: ¿Quién es la niña esa? Que guapa.

VOZ: Una amiga de la niñez, Eiko Carol. Me saca un año de diferencia.

_EIKO: Esto es para ti, Vivi. Es la varita de novato. Vas a empezar a la escuela mágica el año que viene, ¿Verdad? Si quieres ser como tu padre... tendrás que entrenar mucho. _

_(En el bar de Moe del pueblo de Winhill, el viejo Tellah discute con el dueño.) _

_TELLAH: ¡Ese idiota de Laguna siempre estaba montando líos! Si nunca se hubiera pasado por aquí, quizás el pueblo viviría mucho mas en paz, ¡No, estoy seguro! _

_VIVI: ¿Es que mi padre era mala persona? _

_TELLAH: ¡Si, era como un niño grandullón! Ya ni me acuerdo las veces que tuvimos que limpiar los desastres que causaba, liando todo el pueblo. ¡Me alegro que ya murió! _

_(El pobre chiquillo escapa. Avanzamos el tiempo, ahora Elleone se va en autobús.)_

TIFA: ¿Cómo es eso? Tu hermana se esta yendo del pueblo.

VOZ: Si, ella estudiaba en una escuela de Deling, la capital. [FF8]. Solo la veía a veces.

_(Ahora el niño esta en una gran cabaña vacía, practicando sus primeros conjuros.) _

_VIVI: Destructor de la naturaleza, enciende las llamas, ¡Piro! ¿? Creo que ya salio... _

TIFA: Solo en una cabaña ajena. Yo creí que vivía tranquilo con su hermana...

_VIVI: Tiembla el criminal, al verle llegar, ¿A quien? ¡Al Seductor! _

_(Hace un dibujo de su padre con el atuendo de Action Man, más que de un mago...) _

MARIA: Pobre sensei, que pena da.

SARA: No es por quejarme, pero este libro parece dibujado por el maestro Amano...

(Ellas están leyendo la guía en el suelo, Yuna las ve y da la voz de alerta a las otras.)

_PERRO: ¡Guau! ¡Grrr! _

TIFA: ¿Pero que hace este idiota? Se ha tirado de cabeza a la caseta del mastín ese.

_VIVI: Supongo que este nivel de peligro no es suficiente. Quizás si voy hacia el río..._

_(Mas tarde, Elleone entra en tromba donde esta el chiquillo en cama, con tres mantas.)_

_ELLEONE: ¿Es verdad que Vivi se ahogo? ¡Dígamelo! _

_DOCTOR: Solo se cayó al río. Ahora tiene 40 de fiebre, pero se le pasara. Es como su padre, un humano normal estaría helado... también molesta a los perros, no entiendo. _

_ELLEONE: Vivi... por que haces esto... no me asustes así... _

_VIVI: Creí que si estaba en peligro, papa volvería conmigo... perdón, no lo haré más. _

_(Avanzamos mas, el alma desnuda de Tifa vuela, ve a Vivi que ya puede transformarse.)_

_VIVI: Huy, si hoy venia de visita oneechan. Ya llego tarde. ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!) _

_(Pero la paz duraría poco. Al llegar al pueblo, casi todo esta en llamas... destruido...) _

TIFA: Esto es igual que en la excursión... pero les han hecho cristal... ¡Por que, dímelo!

_VIVI: Es mi culpa... yo quise que hubiera peligro, para que papa viniera. ¡Es mi culpa!_

TIFA: ¿Qué dices, Vivi-estúpido? ¡Esa no es la razón! ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

(Llegan al lugar demonios asquerosos, de los que ya conocemos. Lo invaden todo.)

TIFA: Esto va mal, si sigue así le van a aplastar. Entonces, como pudo salir de esta...

_VIVI: Es por que yo lo desee... Papa, donde estas... _

TIFA: ¡VIVI!

Un demonio gordo le va a arrear un guantazo, y de pronto algo choco con un sonoro ¡PLOM! contra una barrera de Reflejo. Alguien paro el golpe justo a tiempo...

TIFA: Quien... quien es ESE...


	66. cachito 66

Cachito 66:

(Eh, que os había dejado con horrible cliffhanger... vamos a seguir, que os encrespáis.)

_TIPO: Eres mío. ¡LUMINAIRE! _

_El golpe explosivo de elemento Luz se llevo por delante hordas enteras de demonios, y un puñado de edificios también... la colegiala bruta se queda con cada de (0_0), claro._

TIFA: Jo... er...

_(Aun queda uno coleando. El recién llegado lo engancha del cuello y estruja.) _

_DEMONIO: Arg... con ese poder... es difícil decidir... quien de los dos es el demonio..._

(Con un seco 'crec', crujió el gaznate del monstruo. El pobre Vivi se espanta y huye.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi, es peligroso, aun quedan todos los demonios de la otra zona!

_(En efecto, el que parece jefe le encuentra y va a soltarle algo... no podrá sobrevivir...)_

_VOZ: ¡UAG! (criiic) _

_(Tellah y Elleone se han puesto en medio, y quedan medio cristalizados. El viejo habla.) _

_TELLAH: Espíritu de la Luz, encierra al diablo en la nada... ¡ZONA-X! [FF6]_

_(Ha usado una botella para abrir el agujero necesario, desde ahí encierra al demonio.) _

_TELLAH: Ag... ¿Estas bien, chico? _

_VIVI: Tellah-san... tienes que aguantar... _

_TELLAH: Quizás esto fue obra de alguien que guarda rencor a otro alguien del pueblo. _

_(El viejo cruje. El hechizo no es manco, se paraliza por momentos.)_

_TELLAH: Hay mucha gente aquí que se quedo a vivir por Laguna. Pero los demonios de hoy eran muchos, y muy fuertes... el enemigo no puede ser un brujo normal... _

_VIVI: Abuelo Tellah, no te rindas. _

_TELLAH: Escapa de aquí, chico, y llévate a tu hermana... ya no hay salvación para mí. Esta cristalización es muy fuerte, no hay manera de curarla... no importa lo que pase, tu debes vivir... se lo prometí a ese idiota que murió... deja a este viejo, sálvala a ella. _

_(El desconocido de antes les encuentra, y ayuda a cargar a la chica. Vivi desconfía.) _

_TIPO: Lo siento. Llegue demasiado tarde... tu eres Vivi, ¿No? Si, se que eres el. _

_VIVI: Grrr..._

_TIPO: Quieres proteger a tu hermana. Lo entiendo. Toma este cetro, como recuerdo. ¿? Veo que aun te pesa, jue, jue... Elleone estará bien, ya la cure. Crece fuerte. Y se feliz. _

_VIVI: ¡No! ¡PAPAAA! _

(Se quedan solos en la eternidad de la noche, el video se para de repente.)

VOZ: Lo siento, te he hecho ver algo muy triste... podíamos haber pasado sin detalles.

TIFA: No, da igual... ¿Qué paso después?

VOZ: Mi hermana y yo fuimos salvados tres días después, nos llevaron a un pueblo de Magos Negros. No se que paso con los otros, me decían que no me preocupara y no me explicaban nada, quizás por ser un niño... siempre viví con el miedo de lo que paso en esa noche, por eso entrene sin parar... solo quería ver a mi padre otra vez.

(Se ve al chiquillo con algunos libros, lee y escribe como loco. La niña le contempla.)

_EIKO: ¿Todavía estas con eso? _

VOZ: Hoy pienso que aquel accidente... quizás fuera un castigo del Creador...

(El sueño se corta. La morena bruta le agarra del brazo y le da un meneo para espabilar.)

TIFA: ¡Que dices, canijo! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Nada, nada en absoluto de lo que paso fue culpa tuya! Eres más tonto que escupir al cielo. ¡Encontraremos a tu padre!

Un sonido de mocos interrumpe la escena... se giran y allí esta toda la tropa, Beatrix y Kos-Mos están dobladas de la pena... y las otras lloran como magdalenas, pues claro.

YUNA: No sabía... que Vivi tenia un pasado tan horroroso...

TODAS: ¡Vivi-sensei!

(Se lanzan a achucharle, ya nunca mas le dejaran solo, y se ofrecen a lo que sea.)

YUNA: ¿Qué, estamos todas de acuerdo, tropa?

GARNET: Vivi-kun... ¡Te ayudare a localizar a tu padre, usare todo mi poder!

MARIA: ¡Yo también!

RYDIA: ¡Cuenta conmigo-aru!

VIVI: ¡Pero no podéis meteros todas! Ama Sara, dilas algo...

SARA: No puedes decir que no te este ayudando, con mis lecciones...

PAINE: Si que ha molado. Sobre todo cuando ese tipo decapita al monstruo.

(Se gira, no quiere que vea que ha conseguido arrancar lágrimas al ojo de un demonio.)

YUNA: Bueno, pues una vez mas. ¡En espera de encontrar al Hechicero Legendario!

RYDIA: Tu padre era la bomba-aru. De esos ya quedan pocos, me temo.

SARA: ¿? ¡Pero otra vez estáis de fiesta, idiotas!

(En otro lugar, en concreto el piso de Celes y sus compañeras, el niño mono zampa.)

LENNA: Jope. Como traga el tío.

YITAN: ¡Esto esta buenísimo, de verdad! Si podéis, quisiera otro después.

AERIS: Pues que bien, come todo lo que quieras, no te acusaremos de nada.

YITAN: De verdad, muchas gracias. Esto no lo habría hecho cualquiera.

LENNA: Tiene una voluntad de curación increíble. Ya se le ha ido la fiebre que tenia.

AERIS: Yitan. ¿Ya te ha vuelto algo a la cabeza, aparte del nombre?

YITAN: No, nada... es como si tuviera el coco lleno de niebla... _¿Cómo? Niebla... _

AERIS: No tengo elección. Haré lo de la verdura 'ahí'. El choque te hará recordar...

(Se saca de nuevo la verdura Gyshal y emite luz oscura. Los otros se quedan aterrados.)

AERIS: Ya casi le tenía. Pero se tuvo que despertar... ahora no te libraras, juajaja...

YITAN: ¡NO! ¡Quieta!

LENNA: Aeris, que ya no tiene fiebre... puedes dejar esas prácticas tan pueblerinas...

AERIS: Que era broma, mujer. Eso si, tengo que fregarle a conciencia, es lo que falta.

YITAN: (presa) ¡Aaaah! ¡Suelta, puedo bañarme solo!

(Le lleva del cuello hasta la puerta del baño. Se oyen ruidos de desnudarle, que peligro.)

AERIS: Esa cola que llevas parece totalmente de verdad. Lenna, deberías mirarla bien.

YITAN: ¡No toques!

LENNA: Creador de todas las cosas... no permitas que Yitan sea el juguete de Aeris...

(Ya dentro del baño, la castaña esta en bragazas y sostén. Se le ve enseguida la herida.)

YITAN: La herida... lo siento, antes tenia la cabeza en otra parte, claro...

AERIS: No pasa nada, la herida no es profunda. Me la podría haber hecho yo misma.

YITAN: Pero mira que atacar a una dama... si luego queda cicatriz, no me lo perdonare.

AERIS: Tranquilo. Hasta que recuerdes algo, podrás quedarte con nosotras, Yitan-kun. Se que tienes tus razones, por eso no llamaremos a nadie. Nunca más te preocupes.

(La mirada de la chica se parece a las que Celes le dedica a Vivi. Eso es sospechoso.)

LENNA: Yitan, no me entiendas mal, pero no te cueles por Aeri-chan... o te ira mal.

YITAN: ¡No pensaba colarme por nadie, sabes!

AERIS: ¿Decías algo, Lenna?

AMBOS: ¡NADA!

(Truenos. Que malo esta haciendo afuera. El genomido le da vueltas a la pinza.)

YITAN: Se que yo tenia que hacer algo, pero no caigo en que...


	67. cachito 67

Cachito 67:

(Bueno, ha terminado el encierro en la lámpara de Diablo y si, solo ha pasado una hora.)

GARNET: ¡Hale, hasta otra! Uf, esta jarreando. Y solo tenemos un paraguas...

TIFA: Eh, Sara-san, ¿Crees que podrías dejarme ese espacio alterno para ir a estudiar?

SARA: Yo no tengo quejas, pero no lo recomiendo a mortales. Envejeces mucho más.

TIFA: ¡QUE!

YUNA: Venga, no te espantes, solo son unos días mas que pierdes. Chau. (ahuecan)

SARA: Ufa, por fin se van esas idiotas tan ruidosas. Que cruz.

KOSMOS: Pero yo pensé que se lo estaba pasando bien con ellas, ama. ¿Qué mira?

SARA: Nada. Creo que he sido yo misma. _Y eso espero... por el bien de todas ellas..._

(De vuelta en el bloque de pisos de Balamb, el grupo se dispersa y ellas se despiden.)

YUNA: Eh, si necesitas algo nos tienes a nosotras, Vivi-kun. Hale, nos vamos. (van)

VIVI: Bueno, que problema... es posible que vuelva a haber peligros como los que ya visteis, por eso ya tenia pensado mostraros la historia esa de hace seis años.

TIFA: No te pases. ¿No es mejor ahora que todas quieren ayudarte?

VIVI: No se. Aun así, yo tengo que ser fuerte solo, sin depender de nada. ¡Arriba voy!

(Se va yendo al piso. Las tres chicas, morenas y tuerta, se preocupan de lo que haga.)

TIFA: Bah, ahí se va otra vez a entrenar, preparar clases y demás. Le dolerá el coco.

GARNET: ¿Seguirá pareciendo zombi durante las clases? Va demasiado en serio.

BEATRIX: Supongo que después de ver su pasado, puedo entender por que el es así.

TIFA: Oye, normalmente los críos como el deberían estar haciendo el ganso por ahí...

BEATRIX: Si, pero solo se trata con chicas mayores que el... y solo tiene su hermana.

GARNET: Verdad, menos hacia Cait, trata a los demás con respeto. Necesita amigos...

(El niño profe se cruza por el pasillo con la presidenta rubia, hace mucho sin verla.)

VIVI: ¡Ah, hola Miss Presi! El vestido es maravilloso, como ya es costumbre verte.

CELES: Ay, gracias sensei. _Vivi no es solo una monada, sino también muy cortes..._

VIVI: ¡Te veo luego, presi-chan! (larga)

CELES: (anda) _Todos los niños deberían ser igual, de verdad es un hombre modelo. _

VOZ: ¡No, no me hace falta, se fregarme solo, que crees!

VOZ2: Jue, jue, no puedes huir, pequeño...

CELES: ¿? En cambio, mi piso es una jaula de grillos... ¡Eh, Aeris, que pasa adentro!

(El niño mono escapa en tromba y va a chocar con el hígado de la rubia, derribándola.)

CELES: ¡ARG!

LENNA: ¡Presi-chan!

(Ya dentro del piso, la recién llegada discute con sus amigas. Yitan ya se ha vestido.)

CELES: ¡Que pu****as pasa con este crío! ¡Casi devuelvo los fideos de la mañana!

YITAN: Ya te he pedido perdón. Varias veces.

CELES: ¡Como quieres que me calme! ¿Y de donde ha salido, que no lo entiendo?

AERIS: Ah, si. Es el hermano chiquito de Lenna, se llama Yitan.

LENNA: ¿El que?

AERIS: (aura ardiente) El hermano. ¿Verdad, LENNA?

LENNA/YITAN: ¡AH! ¡SI SEÑORA! _Aeris, como se te ocurre..._

CELES: Ah, era eso. Ya me había asustado. ¿Qué hace aquí entonces, en el piso?

AERIS: La casa de Lenna tiene problemas inconfesables... Yitan solo confía en ella...

(Le pone buen teatro, y llora un poco. Lenna esta que explota. Celes se lo traga todo.)

CELES: Ay, que pena. Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho mas por el, digo.

YITAN: ¿Quién es la abuela rubia esta, que no calla la boca?

CELES: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa) ¡A quien llamas abuela, que tengo 15 años, niñato!

YITAN: ¿Cómo que 15? ¡No me lo creo, si parece mucho más vieja que eso!

(Por toda respuesta, la presi le arrea un cantazo en el coco que le saltan chispas.)

CELES: ¡Iiiih! ¡Este demonio no sabe lo que dice! ¡De donde se ha escapado!

(Se enganchan y se estiran los mofletes entre ambos. Que escenita. Lenna interviene.)

LENNA: Pero solo es un niño, ten un poco de comprensión.

CELES: ¡No le da derecho a portarse como monstruo! ¡Es tan distinto de Vivi-sensei...!

YITAN: ¡Eres una trisca, que nunca te lo han dicho!

CELES: Da igual. Sacarle de aquí. Esto es un dormitorio de chicas. Y se acabo. (plam)

AERIS: Vaya, no me esperaba esa reacción de mi Celes. Ni el portazo tampoco, claro.

LENNA: No puedes llamarla abuela, Yitan, es una grosería.

YITAN: Ya, en comparación, la más vieja de todas es Aeris, sin duda.

AERIS: (aura ardiente) ¿QUE-HAS-DICHO?

LENNA/YITAN: ¡NADA!

En algún lugar de los conductos de aire, tres masas gelatinosas toman forma, cuerpos de Masa Eterna (1500/500) se remodelan para parecer mini-yos del prototipo genomido, Mikoto [FF9]. Hablan entre ellas, y nos van a revelar información jugosa, y mucho.

MASA1: ¿Cuál es la situación?

MASA2: Ya les encontré. Quizá el conjuro funciono, ahora habla tranquilo con ellas.

MASA1: Es una amnesia temporal, podemos trabajarle desde ahí... y eliminar al resto.

MASA3: El poder de Yitan esta ahora muy limitado, pero aun puede usar sus truquitos.

VOZ: Bien. Seguid el plan previsto. Y no os dejéis ver por el Esper de la Oscuridad.

(La voz que habla en sus cabezas es de una figura que espera afuera, en la lluvia...)

MARIA: No sabía que Vivi-sensei tenía un pasado tan trágico, que tristeza...

(Ahora estamos con Ritz y Maria, en el pasillo de Balamb. Van a la Gran Bañera.)

MARIA: Cuando supe que el era el Niño Mago, me entusiasme mucho, en la batalla...

RITZ: También yo, no creas. Pero no todo es como lo que nos esperábamos. ¿Rinu?

RINOA: Eh, que os van a quitar el sitio, tardonas. Venga, a bañar las penas.

(Las esperaba en la puerta de la sauna, ya desnudita... dentro esta casi toda la clase.)

ROSA: El festival escolar es de aquí a un mes. Aunque hay exámenes al caer.

SELKIE: Arg, ni me lo recuerdes. Pero mirar esto. ¡Una rociada y tendrás el éxito!

(Se pone a hacer publicidad de la crema Flan de Hielo, deja la piel tersa y cuidada.)

MARGIE: _Ya están sacando inventos nuevos..._ Bueno, si he oído que te deja nueva.

RELM: ¿SI? ¡Que morro, déjanos echarnos de eso!

(Se untan. Sin darse cuenta, las Masas Eternas se cuelan en la piscina. Hacen espuma.)

FARIS: ¿? Eh. ¿No habréis echado el pringue ese por aquí, no? ¡Ah, se revuelve!

MASA1: _Jo, jo, cuantas presas... pero solo queremos a esas cuatro, ¿Verdad? _

MASA2: _Correcto. Aunque llevamos seis años sin salir de Terra, quiero divertirme. _

MASA3: _Las otras no importan, pero no te pases. _

(Se acercan flotando hasta donde están Rydia, Yuna, Ritz y Maria. Saltan en globo.)

TODAS: ¡AH! ¡Que es esto!

(El globo de masa las engloba y se las lleva. Las otras no se enteran. Nos vamos.)

AERIS: Venga, todos a la mesa, que se enfría.

YITAN: Jo, que buena pinta. Podría seguir toda la noche.

LENNA: Presi-chan, ¿Seguro que no quieres esto? Me lo como yo... ¿Qué pasa, Yitan?

YITAN: Nada. Es que es estupendo. Nunca había comido con tanta paz. Parece bueno...

AERIS: En la casa de Lenna deben ser muy crueles... (flomp)

(Lenna se indigna, Aeris atenaza al chico y Celes suspira. Y en eso, llaman al timbre.)

CELES: Ya voy yo. (pues va) ¿Quién pregunta?

TIPO: Mis disculpas, señorita. Tengo algo que hablar con el niño que esta ahí dentro.

(Un tipo con gabarda, en mitad de la lluvia. Sospechoso. Pero os dejo con la duda.)


	68. cachito 68

Cachito 68:

(Estábamos vigilando al tipo de la puerta. Se dedica a camelarse a la chica rubia.)

CELES: ¿Esta buscando a ESE niño? ¿Tiene algún problema?

TIPO: En absoluto. Si me permite, le entregare una florecilla, señorita.

CELES: Ay, que amable. A ver. (huele) que sueño... (plop)

TIPO: Disculpe por este trato, señorita. (crac)

(La presi ha caído redonda de sueño. El tipo rompe el cerrojo y entra a la vivienda.)

TIPO: Buenos días, o noches... niño mono. Estas de buen humor, veo.

YITAN: ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres...!

(Eh, no lo digas. Nos vamos, a ver que esta haciendo la guerrera tuerta en el pasillo.)

BEATRIX: Algo no va bien. Lo siento en el aire... pero no se, igual me lo imagino...

VOZ: Bea-chan. ¿Estas ahí?

BEATRIX: Ah, eres tu, señorita... ¿No te habías vuelto ya con Tifa al piso?

VOZ: Je, je, no... porque quería ir a la Gran Bañera con Bea-chan...

(La chica sale a la luz, ya se ha desnudado y todo, que rápida. La otra se escandaliza.)

BEATRIX: ¡WAAA! ¡Por que vas por ahí DESNUDA, Garnet! ¡Ponte algo encima!

(Como es su deber, se lanza a taparla con su propio cuerpo. Fue un gran error.)

GARNET: Ju, ju. Te pille.

(De su piel se despega pringue de Masa Eterna, que la engloba como a las otras. Huy.)

BEATRIX: Rayos... ¡Algo me lo decía...! ¡UARG!

(Entramos al cuarto de las dos morenas y el chico, la simpática esta con el... que raro.)

CAIT: ¿Qué pasa contigo, aniki?

VIVI: ¿? No, nada, me pareció sentir algo... voy a mirar afuera, a ver si...

GARNET: (asoma) ¿Qué ha dicho Vivi-kun?

(El niño profe sale del cuarto dejando a la Garnet verdadera y a Tifa. Vuelta con Yitan.)

YITAN: (¡plam!) ¡Aug...!

LENNA: ¡AAAH! ¡Yitan!

TIPO: Bueno, mocito. ¿Me darás la botella de una buena vez? Aunque mi objetivo de la misión es el Maguito Oscuro, seria horrible que me encerraran ahí otra vez. ¿Qué tal?

AERIS: Oiga. (¡Aeri-chan!) No se quien es usted, pero no importa ahora. Eso de entrar sin permiso, sin siquiera presentarse y con zapatos puestos... no es propio de caballeros.

TIPO: Perdón, señorita, que grosero. No sabia que en este país tenían esa costumbre del calzado. Y la puerta, se la pagare. Yo soy el General Garland [FF1]. Aunque así me diga mi rango ya no vale mucho, soy como ustedes. ¿No tienen ningún deseo, señoritas?

AERIS: Deseos, eh. No gracias, estoy contenta como soy.

GARLAND: Pues vaya, que decepción. Yo venia todo convencido.

YITAN: (levanta) ¿Qué has hecho con la oneechan rubia, desgraciado?

GARLAND: No mucho, solo la puse a dormir... ¿Qué, me entregas la botella o no?

YITAN: No se que dices, pero si la tuviera, ¡No te la daría a ti, monstruo!

(Pues se lanza a por el general, y se endiñan unos movimientos de Artes Mortales.)

YITAN: ¡Uaaag...! (¡plam!) Buena velocidad y fuerza... este viejo no lo hace tan mal.

GARLAND: Me gustan los chicos con talento. Serás joven, pero con buenos recursos. Si me das la botella por voluntad propia, terminaremos esto sin que salgas herido.

YITAN: Je. Si quieres herirme, ¡Ven a intentarlo!

(En el siguiente reparto de tortas, el malo se lleva la mayor parte, hay que ver.)

YITAN: Me has subestimado, anciano. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Iaaaaaah! (¡chas!) ¿Pero que...?

GARLAND: (presa) Tienes mas talento del que creía, muchacho. Me has sorprendido. Pero parece que se te olvido, ya no puedes alcanzar el Trance nunca más. Has perdido.

(Le lanza contra el suelo y le retiene con un pie. Prepara algo muy doloroso para el.)

LENNA: ¡Yitan! ¡No!

GARLAND: Acabar con el futuro de alguien tan fuerte no es mi estilo. Discúlpame.

(Cuando parece que le va a soltar algo muy feo, la florista viene y le hace ¡PAAAF!)

AERIS: No se que pasa aquí. Pero esa no es manera de tratar a un niño.

YITAN: Aeri-san... no le provoques... aug...

GARLAND: Eso ha sido inesperado, señorita... es raro ver a una mortal ejecutar esa respuesta... Yitan y tu, los dos me interesáis ahora... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(La pobre pelirrosa pone cara del cuadro 'el Grito'. Cambiamos al sensei, que corre.)

VIVI: Se que lo note por aquí... ¿? ¡La presi! ¿Qué la pasa?

CAIT: Tranquilo aniki, solo esta sobando. Me preocupan más las otras...

VOZ: ¡IAAAAH!

VIVI: ¿? ¡Esa era Lenna Tycoon, estoy seguro!

(El niño se mete al piso abierto, y Garland tiene en brazos a la castaña desmayada.)

GARLAND: Vaya, que rápido has sido. Vivi Ornitier.

VIVI: Se lleva a Gainsborough-san... ¿Quién eres? ¡Deja a la chica en paz!

GARLAND: Tus siete amiguitas están en mis manos. Si las quieres, enfréntate a mí. Te esperare en el escenario cerca del Árbol del Mana. Si te importan, vendrás sin ayudas...

(El tipo hizo un shunkanido y se las piro. Por fin, el mago ve a la aterrada Lenna.)

LENNA: Sensei...

VIVI: ¡Lenna-san! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué han hecho aquí?

CAIT: Aniki, mira a este tipo... tu le conoces muy bien...

YITAN: (levanta) ¿? ¡Vivi! Au, ahora me acuerdo... ¡Ya se! ¡Yo venia a vencerte!

VIVI: ¡Ahora no es momento de chorradas, leñe!

YITAN: Vaya hombre... justo me volvió la memoria... y encima Aeri-san ha acabado envuelta en el meollo. Y eso que la pobre no tiene ni idea de quien es Garland.

VIVI: Según dijo, mis compañeras han caído en sus garras, no se como.

YITAN: ¿También? Ritz o Maria lo entiendo, pero la paladina o Tifa-san, no me cabe...

VIVI: No importa lo bruta que sea, sigue siendo una colegiala. ¿No sabes nada más?

YITAN: Ah, si. Esta botella. Usando cierto conjuro puedes encerrar a ese demonio.

VIVI: ¿Eso es verdad...?

YITAN: La cogí de el mismo, camino al campus. Pero me alcanzo con su amnesia.

VIVI: _Esa botella... la he visto antes... _Vale, ya entiendo. Vamos a rescatarlas, rápido.

YITAN: Haber metido a Aeri-san en esto es mi culpa... y yo la salvare. ¡Voy contigo!

VIVI: ¿Y esas averías? Veo que te ha zurrado bien antes de llegar yo...

YITAN: ¡No jeringues! Eso fue por que me descuide un poco, como todos.

VIVI: Pues nada, nuestra revancha tendrá que esperar. ¡Lenna-san, cuida a la presi!

(Hace lo que le dicen, los dos chicos salen a la lluvia y se oye un rápido ¡Modo Mago!)

YITAN: Jo, como vuelas, pero me preocupa tu nivel, chico. No se si podrás con Gari.

VIVI: No pienses mal, he estado entrenando como loco desde aquella vez en Kyoto N, pero aun no me decido si ser un Brujo especialista en magia, o un Espadachín Mágico.

YITAN: Es una pregunta trampa, ¿No? Tú elige el cuerpo a cuerpo, como los hombres.

VIVI: ¿Seguro que eso esta bien? Ya que perdiste el poder del Trance, te pudo vencer.

YITAN: ¡No te dije antes que me confié un poco! No cometeré el mismo error.

(En el escenario del combate, vemos la cabeza de Tifa despertando, no sabe por que.)

TIFA: Au... que es esto...


	69. cachito 69

Cachito 69:

(Seguimos en el escenario teatral. Tifa empieza a reconocer los alrededores.)

TIFA: Esto es... el escenario de teatro de los de la Uni... ¿? ¡Por que voy vestida así!

(Esta amarrada de manos por cadenas, y vestida como una verdadera... cabaretera.)

GARLAND: Ya estas despierta. Eso de tener a la dama así vestida ayuda al ambiente.

TIFA: ¡Que diablos pretendes, viejo GUARRO! (¡PAF!)

(Gran error, se olvido de encadenarla los pies... y le arreo una colleja con ellos. Ay.)

GARLAND: Que interesante ver que Vivi tiene compañeras tan energéticas, sabes.

TIFA: ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Y déjame suelta! Espera... ha dicho compañeras... plural...

VOCES: ¡Tifa! ¡Aquí!

Se gira y ve una gran pompa de pringue, en la que están Garnet, Yuna, Rydia, Maria y Ritz. Beatrix y Aeris tienen sus pompas aparte, están amarradas y sedadas, claro.

GARNET: ¿Estas bien, Tifa?

RYDIA: ¡Eh, señor pervertido, sácanos de aquí, caguen!

GARLAND: He invitado a vosotras siete, las supuestas confidentes del mago Vivi. La paladina es peligrosa, así que tome medidas especiales. Esa chica de ahí, se nos unió a causa de cierto... accidente inesperado. No creí encontrar a alguien de esa... especie...

(Quizá se refiere a los Cetras [FF7], pero no lo aseguro. Aparte de eso, Tifa nota algo.)

TIFA: ¿? ¿Por qué todas están tan... escasamente vestidas y tal?

YUNA: ¡Nos pillaron en el baño, no te jeringa! Si tienes quejas, díselo al tipo ese.

RITZ: Rayos, yo que había prometido ser un eslabón valioso, y ahora soy un obstáculo.

MARIA: Eh, vosotras, ya podíais ayudarnos a salir de este pringue, jolin.

MASA1: Perdón cariños, pero no podemos dejaros salir de nuestra prisión de limo.

(Se presentan como Valvalis, Marilis y Siren. Galleta para quien sepa de donde salen.)

MASA2: Es el destino que espera a los que entran a medias en el mundo de la Magia...

MASA3: Por supuesto, no esperéis salir de ahí sin saber algún conjuro bien fuerte.

GARNET: _Un conjuro fuerte... tengo mana de sobra... si yo pudiera..._

TIFA: ¿Por qué haces esto, tío feo?

GARLAND: Nada importante. Mi objetivo es completar un estudio de campo, saber el nivel de peligro que merecen Vivi Ornitier, y Tifa Lockhart también, solo eso.

TIFA: ¿Yo también? ¿Para que?

GARLAND: (mira) Ya están aquí. Quiero ver cuanto ha crecido Vivi desde entonces...

(En el aire, los dos mozos y el gato han visto su enemigo y a las rehenes. Hala, a saco.)

YITAN: Hala, que pedazo de árbol gigante. De alguna forma me trae recuerdos.

VIVI: No te distraigas, nos dijo que por esta zona, a ver...

CAIT: Ya las veo, aniki. ¡Dispara, ve por el primer golpe! Tenemos que ir a sorprender.

VIVI: Nada mas fácil. ¡Espíritu del Fuego, dispara la llama sagrada, FULGOR!

(Lanza la bola de energía, pero algo brilla en la cabeza de Tifa y la llama se desvanece.)

VIVI: ¿ep? Lo ha detenido... no, ha usado algún artefacto para anularlo... ¡Vamos!

YITAN: (bajan) ¡Ya estamos todos, anciano! ¡Ahora deja ir a sus alumnas!

VIVI: ¿Tifa? No me digas... ¡Que han vuelto a cometer un delito sexual! ¡Es el colmo!

TIFA: ¡QUE NO! Aunque a mi también me lo pareció.

RITZ: ¡Vivi-kun! Espera, ese chico... es el de Kyoto N, ese tal Yitan...

(Ahora mismo el niño mono solo tenia ojos para Aeris, que tan bien le había tratado.)

GARLAND: Perdón por cometer actos tan groseros, Vivi-kun. Pero se que si no tengo algún rehén, tampoco lucharías a pleno poder. Quiero conocer tu habilidad, vénceme y te las devolveré sin trucos, palabra. Esas son mis condiciones.

YITAN: ¡Ju! ¿Eso es todo? Me lo pones demasiado fácil, viejo. ¡Te arrepentirás!

VIVI: _Otra vez, mis alumnas en peligro, tengo que salvarlas._ Vale, ahí voy. Aparta.

YITAN: ¡Que dices, Vivi! Eres un mago, no hay forma que puedas ganar a un guerrero.

(Discuten los dos. Empieza a parecer una riña de hermanos.)

VIVI: ¿A que viene eso? ¡El mismo te dio un paliza hace solo minutos, sabes!

YITAN: ¡Idiota, si hubiera podido usar mis poderes en Trance me le habría merendado!

VIVI: ¡Vale, pues ahora ya no los tienes! ¡Y ya perdiste contra mí si no te acuerdas!

YITAN: No te volvería a funcionar, canijo. ¡Si lo intentas te llevaras una buena, lo se!

VIVI: He entrenado mucho mas que tu, ya no tienes el Trance, entonces soy el mejor.

GARNET: ¿Qué hacen esos dos? ¿Son amigos o no?

RITZ: Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, no se si te lo contamos...

YITAN: ¡Pues vamos a terminar esto, Vivi, aquí y ahora! ¡Lucha!

TIFA: ¡Eh, a ver si os centráis, mamollos! ¡Tenéis que luchar juntos!

(Por hablar, las tres gominolas les agarran con pringue y les patean a continuación.)

CAIT: Como no las vi antes... son Masas Eternas, otra vez monstruos de Duelo...

AMBOS: ¿? _No se parecen mucho a la imagen de la carta, que digamos..._

(Claro, a pesar de sus nombres las tres son igualitas, a imagen de Mikoto. Ya vienen.)

VIVI: Creí que no te pegabas con niñas.

YITAN: Je, dado que son solo monstruos con esa pinta, ¡Haré una excepción! (¡paf!)

VIVI: Espera, que te ayudo. ¡Espíritu de la Luz, expande mi fuerza, GRITO! [FFT]

(Tras potenciarse, le endiña un Puño Airoso a la niña pringosa, que la manda volando.)

YITAN: Oye, eso ultimo no te lo había visto nunca, ¿De donde lo has sacado?

VIVI: Es una técnica de los escuderos de Ivalice, para darse fuerzas a si mismos.

YITAN: No, yo digo el golpe de después, no sabía que hacías eso.

VIVI: Es un estilo de los monjes de la antigüedad, que aprendían Artes Mortales.

YITAN: ¡Je, que bueno! Voy a lucirme yo también un rato, que para eso he venido.

(Otro ratito de castañazos contra las monstruas gelatinosas, pero luego ya se centran.)

YITAN: Olvídate de ellas, las tortas nunca las mataran, nos interesa el anciano ese.

VIVI: Lo haces muy bien sin tus poderes, Yitan.

YITAN: Puedo decirte lo mismo, Vivi-kun. Ya no eres un negado para el ataque físico.

(Las demonias siguen metiendo baza. Pero ahora Yitan se quedara a distraerlas.)

YITAN: Sois muy cabezonas, no puedo negarlo. Pero vuestro rival ahora, ¡Soy YO!

(Usa su truco de distracción y luego unas imágenes ninja falsas. Vivi se fija en el malo.)

VIVI: Con una sola basta y sobra... ¡HIELO!

(Ha soltado una aguja de hielo hacia Garland, técnica de su ama Sara. El la desvía.)

GARLAND: _No ha pronunciado siquiera el hechizo... si el supiera... _¡Ah! ¡NO!

(Se había escurrido entre las piezas de hielo que saltaron y colocado justo a su espalda.)

VIVI: Has perdido. ¡ZONA-X!

(La botellita abre su vórtice, pero como antes, el brillo en la cabeza de Tifa lo anula.)

TIFA: ¡Uaaaaaah...! (dolor)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san! Ha detenido el conjuro... pero como, si no ha hecho nada...

GARLAND: Parece que el experimento ha sido exitoso. Funciona contra los conjuros de ataque, y eso que creí que no lo haría... bien, ahora me toca a mi ir en serio.

(El aura negra rodea al general maloso. Algo malo pasa, pero os toca esperar.)


	70. cachito 70

Cachito 70:

(Como decía, el maloso se ha potenciado y cuenta como piensa neutralizarlos y todo.)

GARLAND: He puesto una barrera, así da igual el ruido que hagamos. ¡Mega Fulgor!

(¡FLAAAM! El rayo energético aprendido de Bahamut destroza buena parte del sitio.)

YITAN: Parece que ahora si va a por todas. ¡Sin la botella, tenemos que hacer igual!

VIVI: Que así sea. ¡Espíritu del Trueno, sacude el planeta con tu poder, TORMENTA!

YITAN: ¿Te sientes con suerte? ¡Super 7!

(Los dos golpes viajan hacia el general, y otra vez algo en la cabeza de Tifa lo anula.)

TIFA: ¡Uaaah...! (dolor)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san!

YITAN: Porras, otra vez lo ha anulado... ni siquiera valen golpes especiales.

GARLAND: El poder del Esuna, la neutralización de cualquier efecto mágico... ¿Cómo es posible que una mortal como la señorita Lockhart tenga semejante habilidad? No solo es muy rara de encontrar, también es en extremo peligrosa... para mis compadres...

CAIT: _¿Es posible que esa habilidad no provenga del pacto... sino que sea innata? _

VIVI: ¡Tifa! ¿Estas bien?

TIFA: No pasa nada, Vivi... acaba con ese viejo pervertido... hazle pedazos. Por mí.

CAIT: _Esa cinta del pelo... claro, no hay otra explicación._ Aniki, aguanta ahí un rato.

GARLAND: Bueno, ya que no puedes usar proyectiles, arreglemos esto ¡Con puños!

(El tío feo también sabe golpes como el Puño Airoso... Yitan se siente en su salsa.)

VIVI: _Maria, Ritz, todas... la he vuelto a liar... y Tifa esta sufriendo... _¡Kiaaa!

(¡PAF! Leñazo por parte del viejo Gari, las del público lo pasan igual de mal, claro.)

MARIA: ¡Vivi-kun!

CAIT: Eh, oneesan. Creo que ya lo tengo. Tengo que sacarte esa cinta de la melena.

(¡Zas! Una de las Masas Eternas pesca al gatito y le echa a la pompa antes de actuar.)

TIFA: ¡Arg, Cait, eres idiota!

MASA1: Ju, ju, esos dos no van a poder conseguirlo. Y eso que me dan penita.

RITZ: ¿Cómo se os ocurre decir eso, vosotras?

MASA2: Uh, no os preocupéis, vosotras estaréis bien. De todo modo, solo erais cebo.

MASA3: Aparte de los resultados de la misión, nuestra labor era mantener a Ornitier fuera de servicio un rato. Pero el poder de cristalización del amo Garland es asombroso. Si algo sale mal, siempre puede dejarles hechos cristal, para siempre. Hasta a Yitan.

(Otra serie de golpes especiales después, el malo empieza a aburrirse de ir ganando.)

GARLAND: Ay chico. ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Tu poder es grande, pero no me puedes.

VIVI: ¿Yitan, estas bien?

YITAN: ¡Aun tengo para rato, memo! Mira que no poder ponerme en Trance...

(Se lanza a zurrarle, pero el enemigo lo para bastante bien, y le hace salir rebotando.)

GARLAND: Parece que no estáis dando lo mejor que tenéis. Y es una pena.

VIVI: ¿Cómo no? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, y algo más!

GARLAND: ¿Seguro? Yo que pensé que el 'hijo' del Hechicero Legendario seria un rival digno. Pero comparado a el eres nada, no sabes quien eres de verdad, 'muñeco'.

CAIT: ¡Esto no pinta bien, ese tío es muy duro y encima la magia es inútil contra el!

YUNA: ¿Podrían matar a Vivi-kun...? ¡Que podemos hacer!

GARNET: Cait. Solo nos hace falta sacarle la Cinta especial a Tifa, ¿A que si?

CAIT: Bueno, eso nos daría una ligera posibilidad. Pero no veo el modo.

GARNET: Vale, arrimaros todas, que no nos vean las niñas de pringue esas. De hecho tengo en el bolsillo del camisón una de esas varitas de novato que nos dejo Vivi, mira.

(La enseña, hay una esperanza... el malo no lo ha visto, sino que interroga al chico.)

GARLAND: ¿Por qué luchas tú, Vivi?

VIVI: ¿A que viene eso?

GARLAND: Fíjate en Yitan, el se lo pasa bien luchando. ¿Y tú, quizá por tus amigas? Es absurdo. Absolutamente ridículo. La razón de por que alguien lucha debe ser por su beneficio. Nada más. La ira y el odio sacan la mayor fuerza de ciertas personas, o gente como Yitan, que se conforma sabiéndose el mejor. Si no es así como luchas, no sirves...

VIVI: Yo no lucho por mi beneficio. ¡Lo hago por...!

GARLAND: ¿Por la culpa que sientes cuando unas mortales se ven envueltas en esto? ¿La responsabilidad de salvarlas quizás? Aunque si es verdad que esa es tu razón para luchar, nunca te motivara lo bastante para dar el máximo. ¿O debo pensar que tú luchas para poder huir... poder escapar de las sombras del pasado... de aquella noche nevada?

(El ambiente refresca, y de hecho están cayendo algunos copos que dan ambiente...)

VIVI: Como... como sabes tu eso... ¡No es verdad!

GARLAND: ¿Ah si? Que tal... ahora...

(El cabezón del maloso se reforma y parece algo tan aterrador... que no sale a la vista.)

TIFA: ¡Ese tipo, es un...!

GARLAND: Me encanta la cara que has puesto, Vivi-kun. Incluso a día de hoy, cuando le digo a la gente 'si, soy un demonio' creen que voy en broma. Si, soy... tu pesadilla.

(El chico se ha quedado blanco como cal, al ver la jeta del horroroso Lord Chaos...)

GARLAND: Yo fui el que hizo cristal a toda tu aldea. Yo soy el que te condujo a este mundo cuando no eras más que un muñeco. Pero me tuvo que vencer aquel guerrero de pacotilla, aquel héroe sin nombre. ¿Qué tal, Vivi? ¿Ya sientes las ganas... de destruir?

(El bicho ha vuelto a ponerse con pinta de persona, pero eso ya da igual, por que...)

YITAN: ¡Vivi! ¡Que pasa, despierta tío!

Horror. Es como aquella vez. Aquella vez en el barco [FF9]. Cometieron el gravísimo error de enfadarle en exceso... de revolver su cabeza con sentimientos terribles. ¡Va!

VIVI: ¡AAAARG...! (¡flaaaam! bzzzzzz)

(Es lo que pensaba, el Niño Mago se ha puesto en Trance. ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!)

VIVI: ¡Kiiiaaa...!

Con su poder de la Doble Magia Oscura, ejecuta un Invis y una Flotación simultanea, de modo que el monstruo no ve lo que le viene encima... un gancho que le desguaza.

GARLAND: ¡UARG! (dolor)

YITAN: ¡Pero que velocidad es esa! Un mago no puede aspirar a ese poderío físico...

GARNET: Es el poder del Trance, el también lo ha conseguido...

CAIT: Eso le pasa por no controlar sus ideas. Ahora su magia es terrible, y es ¡Doble!

(Como bien ha dicho, ahora suelta un Fulgor a bocajarro, seguido de unos Meteoros.)

GARLAND: ¡Juajaja, es perfecto! ¡Así debía ser mi creación, el primer Mago Oscuro!

YITAN: Vivi, esto es demasiado... lo destruirá todo... ¡Vivi, esa no es manera!

VIVI: ¡Grrraaarrr...! (magias)

GARLAND: Es esplendido, el poder, la habilidad... querría ver como eres en el futuro.

(El malo vuelve a ser Lord Chaos, y vuela. El mago le sigue al cielo. Y sigue loco.)

CHAOS: Pero ahora mismo, destruir tu futuro... ¡Es lo que mas deseo!

(Sigo dejando cliffhangers por ahí, pero es que la historia es así.)


	71. cachito 71

Cachito 71:

El señor de los demonios esta levitando y prepara un hechizo superpoderoso. Vivi le sigue al cielo con su Flotación y prepara una magia terrible en cada mano... cuidadin.

TIFA: ¡Vivi!

CHAOS: ¡Grrr... ULTIMA! (¡FLAAAM!)

El fogonazo que salio del hocico del monstruo hubiera calcinado al chico, pero Yitan se lanzo por el y de un collejon le tiro a tierra haciéndole perder Trance y Modo Mago.

VIVI: Ag... que ha pasado... Yitan...

YITAN: Uf. El Última fallo por completo. En cuanto a ti... ¡Eres IDIOTA! (¡PAF!)

(El demonio pasa a forma de persona para seguir mirando. Quizás se ha agotado.)

YITAN: ¡Si, te he llamado idiota! No importa lo fuerte que te pongas, lanzándote por el enemigo de esa forma solo te dará disgustos, llamados 'contraataques'. Se que tu magia es fuerte, ¡Pero esa ha sido tu peor actuación hasta ahora! ¡Hasta yo te hubiera vencido!

(El rapapolvo que le esta echando parece hacer ganar tiempo al equipo de las chicas.)

CAIT: Aniki esta bien, chicas, no perdáis el ritmo...

YITAN: Eh. Estoy de tu lado. Acabemos con ese viejo verde. Los dos juntos.

VIVI: Que razón tienes, Yitan-kun...

GARLAND: Jo, jo, jo. Tienes un buen aliado. ¿Pero creéis que los dos solos podréis?

YITAN: Vivi. ¿Crees que podrás soltar otra vez magias de las de antes?

VIVI: Puedo intentarlo, pero no me saldrán dos a la vez, claro. Es pedir mucho.

(Están distrayendo a Gari, aunque no lo hagan adrede. Las chicas casi lo consiguen.)

CAIT: Venga, no importa a quien le salga, solo necesitamos que salga una vez. Garnet puede aumentarlo con su mana. ¡Vamos, destructor de la naturaleza, enciende la llama!

TODAS: ¡PIRO!

(La chispa salto y una llama digna de mechero se convirtió en digna de un incendio.)

MASA1: ¿Qué hacen? ¡Detenerlas!

(Y el fuego revienta la pompa de pringue, liberando a las capturadas, aun desnuditas...)

CAIT: ¡Venga, hacer lo que os diga! ¡Ritz, Maria, la botella! ¡Garnet, a por Bea! ¡Yuna!

(Esa última va hacia Tifa mientras que Rydia rompe la pompa de Aeris con un Blitz.)

YUNA: Si que has tardado, Tifa-san. ¡Bueno, esto fuera! (¡zas!)

(La arrebata la Cinta que bloquea las magias, las Masas Eternas llegan a su altura.)

RITZ: ¡Vamos, Maria! Si alguna vez deseaste algo, es hora de demostrar que lo querías.

AMBAS: ¡ZONA-X!

MASAS: ¡Aaaarg, otra vez al Vacío de la Dimensión [FF5]! Que vida esta... (chluf)

YITAN: No esta nada mal, oneechans. Parece que ahora es la nuestra otra vez.

VIVI: Aun tengo un truco bajo la manga. ¿Querrías ir al cuerpo a cuerpo un poco más?

YITAN: Meh, preocúpate más de ti. No me mires por encima del hombro, enano.

GARLAND: Jue, jue. ¡A ver que es lo que tenéis!

YITAN: ¿De que te ríes, viejo? ¡Ahora ya no tienes ninguna defensa... ante la MAGIA!

(Un par de saltos de mono y se planta ante su antiguo señor, con algunos clones ninja.)

VIVI: El fantasma ha vuelto. ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!)

GARLAND: ¡Piérdete, niño mono! ¡Solo me interesa... Vivi-kun! (¡paf!)

YITAN: (gira) Nunca, nunca me pierdas de vista, desgraciado. ¡Truco de CACO!

(Saca una bolsa con oro dentro y le arrea un bolsazo, que doloroso. Por detrás viene...)

VIVI: ¡Espíritu del Hielo, arroja una aguja de frío afilado, CARAMBANO! (¡chas!)

GARLAND: ¡Arg...!

(Le deja bien pinchado, pero por si acaso le encaja un Trino con el mana que le queda.)

VIVI: ¡Esto no lo podrás esquivar! ¡TRINO!

GARLAND: (bzzzzzz) ¡RAAAAAARG!

Hala, ya esta el monstruo bien fundido en el suelo. La negrura se despeja. Y la cámara vuela. Nos regala un plano aéreo del escenario. Pero algo más lejos alguien lo comenta.

VOZ: Parece que se acabo.

VOZ2: A pesar de que estuviera preocupada, es bueno que todo saliera bien, ama.

(Por fin vemos las siluetas, y vemos quienes son. Si no lo sabes, ve a hacer los deberes.)

SARA: Aun así, ver tanto poder en un cuerpo tan chiquito, es digno de cualquier elogio. Ha matado al monstruo que le aterraba. Y ha destruido... al hombre que me hizo esto...

(Vuelta a la zona de la batalla. El genomido va a asistir a la chica que tan bien le trato.)

AERIS: Yitan... que bien que has venido...

BEATRIX: Au... entonces, Vivi-sensei ha vencido ya...

(Se acercan a ver el guiñapo en el suelo que ahora es Garland. Este comenta el hecho.)

GARLAND: Habéis vencido, al final. ¿No vas a darme el golpe final? Si me dejas así, podría volver a mi hogar... esperar a curarme, y volver. Y la botella, ya no le cabe más...

VIVI: Esto...

GARLAND: Ya lo he comprobado. El ultimo hechizo que quisiste aprender antes de venir a Tokio N. Para destruir a los demonios a los que no les afecta nada más... y deben ser encerrados, no aniquilados. Ese, es el que aprendiste para vengar a los aldeanos...

VIVI: No. No quiero matarte. Si bien es verdad que hiciste todo eso hace seis años, hoy no quisiste dañar a ninguna rehén. Ni creo que tú tuvieras intención de matarme a mí.

GARLAND: ¿Seguro? Soy un villano, por si no lo sabes. ¿Por qué si no seria demonio?

VIVI: Da igual. No quiero tu muerte...

GARLAND: Je. ¡Juajajaja! ¡Eres demasiado amable, Vivi! Después de todo, no eras un muñeco sin alma ni sentimientos. Eh, tu, ven hacia aquí. No te haré nada.

GARNET: ¿Es a mi?

GARLAND: Esa damita, Garnet, tiene un poder terrorífico, podría volverse la curandera definitiva con gran entrenamiento. Si se hace tan fuerte en el futuro, quizás podrá salvar a los aldeanos que deje hechos cristal, hace tanto tiempo. ¡Te veré otra vez, Vivi-kun!

El cuerpo del tipo se deshace en humo y aquí no ha pasado nada. Todos se van otra vez a casita. Al otro día, el niño mago esta sentado en una escalera del cole, y lo piensa.

VIVI: Que plan. Y encima me lo dijo Cait... 'ya veras mañana como te duele'. Jo.

(No lejos, sus amigas más cercanas comentan su estado. La simpática se preocupa.)

GARNET: Lleva así desde ayer. No creí que se pondría tan triste, me preocupa.

BEATRIX: Será por lo de ayer. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo así, que lo digiera.

(Y en eso, llega el niño mono sin avisar a nadie y saluda con un collejon en el morro.)

YITAN: ¡Eh, chaval, quita esa cara de muermo ya por la mañana! ¿Qué, como va?

VIVI: ¿Yitan?

YITAN: Oye. El viejo Randell me ha querido librar de mi encierro, por lo de ayer y tal.

VIVI: Ay, eso es bueno. Yo también tenia que decir algo, me vienes bien.

YITAN: Dime.

VIVI: Lo he decidido. Seré un espadachín. Mejor digo... un Caballero Mágico.

YITAN: ¡Es broma! ¿Por qué así de repente?

VIVI: Bueno, me lo pase bien luchando a tu lado ayer, creo que puedo hacerlo bien.

YITAN: Ahí te veo. Los hombres luchan con puños. ¡Hala, a terminar nuestra lucha!

VIVI: ¡Eh, como se te ocurre! Todavía estoy sintiendo los tortazos de ayer.

YITAN: ¡No me seas cuentista, tenias que haber hecho que Garnet te curara y punto!

GARNET: Ju, ju, parece que se ha echado un buen amigo. Fuera preocupaciones.

BEATRIX: Si, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad.


	72. cachito 72

Cachito 72:

(Panorama del pueblo de Winhill. La olvidada Elleone sale por fin, leyendo una carta.)

HOLO-VIVI: Elleone-oneechan, ¿Cómo te va? Por aquí bien. Ya van unos cuatro meses desde que llegue a Tokio N. Esto de ser profe es durillo, si, aunque todos me tratan bien. Ah, y la semana pasada hemos tenido los exámenes. ¡Quedamos terceros en total!

ELLEONE: Que bueno es oírlo.

HOLO-VIVI: ¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te suelo hablar? La que se parece a ti y que saca notas para echarse a llorar. Siempre me grita 'estudio como un loca, y para que'.

HOLO-TIFA: ¡EH! ¡Que dices de mis notas, canijo! (estirón)

HOLO-VIVI: ¡Arg...! Tifa, por favor, que estoy grabando una holo-carta ahora mismo.

HOLO-TIFA: ¿Ein? ¿Esta grabando ahora? ¡Hola, yo soy Tifa Lockhart! Perdone por lo de antes, y por tener que verme en pijama... ¡Eh, enano, graba otra carta, leñe!

HOLO-VIVI: Ya da igual, esta sirve. Ah, y también conozco al nuevo cuerpo del Esper de la Oscuridad, se llama Sara-san. Me enseño muchas magias. Y Rydia-san me enseña el arte del Blitz, es ese que sale en ciertas películas de karatekas. Me son muy útiles.

ELLEONE: Que feliz se le ve.

HOLO-VIVI: Ah, además de mi trabajo de profe, han pasado otras cosas. Pero bueno.

ELLEONE: Huy, ya me esta ocultando algo. No se si fiarme. Se hace mayor, el pobre.

HOLO-VIVI: Posdata. He hecho un colega, se llama Yitan. Ya te hablare de el. (bip)

ELLEONE: Parece que todos son amables con el. Vivi, da lo mejor de ti. Por favor.

(En el piso de las dos morenas, la simpática le llama la atención para que se prepare.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun, si no salimos ahora no vamos a llegar, corre!

CAIT: Ha vuelto a lo que era antes. Y eso que estaba depre, por muchas cosas.

(Pues vamos a la calle, a trotar como en los primeros cachitos. Alguien le llama.)

VIVI: ¡Anda, es Yitan! ¿A que viene el uniforme, tu?

YITAN: Digamos que me he pasado a Squeenix, en la sección de niños. Mas que nada por que tu, Bea-san, y la chica-jirafa estáis aquí. Estoy buscando piso para quedarme.

(Debe ser por sacar el tema, llegan Lenna y Aeris, esta ultima con su aura encendida.)

AERIS: Huy, que va, el pequeño Yitan-kun se queda con nosotras, jue, jue... (truenos)

YITAN: ¡Eh, Aeri-san, no quieras ahora...!

AERIS: Sensei, tu eres un conocido de nuestro Yitan, ¿eh? El pobre no tiene padres...

¡Por eso, es mi misión y mi labor moral criar con bien a este muchacho! (flomp)

YITAN: Te he dicho que no me hagas eso... y menos delante de Vivi.

Por fin se deshace de la presa de su gran delantera. Pero se tropiezan con un bicho. El bicho se gira y corre calle abajo, seguido de otros. Parece una gran procesión.

TIFA: Ah, son los chicos de la Uni, veo que cada año se curran mas los disfraces.

YITAN: ¡Eh, Vivi, mira para allá, es alucinante!

Lo que ha visto es a Harle Zeal, con el vestido con el que sale en su propio juego, dar un volantín en el aire para patrocinar su club de acrobacias de circo. Suena el altavoz.

ALTAVOZ: El club de acrobacias de Squeenix estará abierto después de las 6:30 PM. El precio por entrada es 1500 Gil los adultos, 1000 Gil los estudiantes. ¡Vengan a ver!

(La chica misteriosa salta y aterriza a los pies de Vivi, mientras le obsequia entradas.)

HARLE: Vivi-sensei. ¿Te gustaga venig a vegnos? Te espegamos.

VIVI: Bueno, gracias, ya lo mirare. Es la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra...

TIFA: _Harle ha hablado... y le ha sonreído... y yo no la he entendido ni jota... _

YITAN: Bueno, ¿A que viene todo el follón en la calle?

LENNA: Es la famosa Feria Milenaria [CT]. Ah, sensei, nuestra clase también participa.

(Le explica la costumbre adquirida del continente de Zenan. Se ven muchos decorados.)

GARNET: Vaya, aun quedan quince días y ya están todos pillados de tiempo.

AERIS: Bueno, esto lo hace una cooperativa de toda la escuela. Después del examen de secundaria y bachiller, es temporada de preparativos. Los clubs sacan dinero para seguir sus actividades de estas cosas, así que se lo tienen que currar muy duro.

YITAN: Pues mira que bien.

AERIS: No es tan fácil. Como hay mucha gente y todos adoran la feria, ha habido veces que no se pueden manejar las masas... el año pasado los heridos salían por miles, ju, ju...

YITAN/VIVI: ¡POR MILES!

TIFA: Eh, no times a los críos, leñe.

YITAN: ¡No me entero de una, pero me encanta haberme pasado a esta escuela, Vivi!

(El niño mono ya le quiere llevar a apuntarse a algún torneo. Después, llega a la clase.)

CAIT: Debes estar emocionado, en tu pueblo no hacían eventos tan fantásticos.

VIVI: Ya, bueno, al menos creo que nuestra clase hará algo sencillo, una obra o algo...

(Abre el portón de clase y se topa con la presi, Yuna y las Animadoras ya ataviadas.)

CELES: ¡Bienvenido al café de doncellas de 3º A, sensei!

(Yo lo explico. Es un café en que las camareras van vestidas de doncellas inglesas.)

SELKIE: Aquí hemos decidido hacer un café. Es lo mejor para ganar algunos Gil más.

CELES: No se muy bien como va un café de estos, pero si el mundo lo quiere lo tendrá.

RINOA: _Jo, jo, una ricachona idiota es de lo mas útil._ Vivi, ¿Qué tal si practicamos?

(Las Animadoras se ofrecen a ser sus camareras. Lo hacen de modo muy servicial.)

RIKKU: Ush, que tonta, se me callo el abridor por el escote. ¿Me lo coges, Vivi-kun?

TIFA: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa)

SELPHIE: Je, je, este es un mundo muy adulto para ti, sensei. A ver, dale la cuenta.

RIKKU: Serán 7500 Gil, por favor.

VIVI: ¡AAARG! ¡Esto es un robo a mano desarmada!

RYDIA: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, tenemos más trajes que enseñar, mira que coquetos!

(Aparece Rydia, Miang y Lucca de camareras, de propina Rosa va de coneja Playboy.)

RYDIA: Eso serán 12000 Gil por favor.

VIVI: ¡AAAAAARRRG! ¿Tengo que pagar por MIRAR? (desmayo)

TIFA: ¡Os estáis saliendo del tema, idiotas! ¡Esto ya no parece café, parece un... burdel!

SELKIE: Pero queremos probarnos vestiditos, y enseñar a Vivi-kun el mundo adulto.

YUNA: Correcto, pero aquí falta gancho. Algo que atraiga todo tipo de clientes. ¡Ya se! Fran, tú iras de sacerdotisa, es ideal. Margie, de monja sexy. Beatrix, en traje de baño. Kairi, tu de enfermera-gato. Y Relm y Kara, como crías de guardería.

ELLAS: ¡QUEEE!

(Segundos después todas están con su disfraz puesto. Dan grima con esas fachas, claro.)

YUNA: Esto... de alguna forma, hemos tocado fondo...

RYDIA: Eso son 20000 Gil. (Más desmayos)

RINOA: No tenéis idea, pánfilas. ¡Esto es lo que necesitamos! Simple, pero hermoso.

(Enseñan a Maria vestida de simple doncella camarera, en efecto es simple y bello.)

RITZ: Pero es el mas caro, por supuesto... son 23000 Gil.

FARIS: _Grrr, estas tipas no saben lo que hacen. No saben ni de que va un café de esos. _¡Eh, ignorantes, ahora la gran Sarisa os va a enseñar lo que es vestirse como doncella!

(Con un ¡zas! Se pone un vestidito encima, pero justo cuando llegaba allí Eric-sensei...)

ERIC: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Se acabo! ¡Vivi, ven conmigo! ¡Y las demás, de rodillas!

(Después de aquello, se encuentran la morena bruta y el chiquillo solos en el piso.)

TIFA: Garnet y Bea se quedan con el dire hoy, así que... ¿Cómo va el asunto Sara?

VIVI: He dejado allí a Cait, ahora se lleva bien con ese 'dolor' llamado Gullwing.

TIFA: Anda, ven acá. No vas a desmontar otra cama solo para esta noche.

(Pues van en la misma, y por la mañana Garnet y Bea la ven medio despijamada.)

CAIT: Ju, ju, veo que mi aniki corre mucho en su relación. (¡aaah! ¡Suelta, enano!)


	73. cachito 73

Cachito 73:

(Nuevo día en la academia, el grupo de Vivi trota con paso alegre por la carretera.)

TIFA: Si, parece que no llegaremos tarde hoy, que dicha.

BEATRIX: ¿Entonces por que estamos corriendo...?

VIVI: Si, quiero saberlo, y por que no hemos desayunado, si íbamos sobrados...

TIFA: Ah, eso es porque durante la feria hay una especialidad muy buena disponible.

Le llevan por cierto camino y llegan a un puesto de fideos motorizado, en que sirven los platos típicos de los Q. Rydia, Miang, Lucca y Kos-Mos hacen de camareras.

VIVI: Anda, el furgón es el puesto de comida... se llama, a ver... la 'Q-feteria Rodante'.

GARNET: Vivi, tu ya conoces los pinchos que prepara Quina, son muy populares. Tifa y yo somos buenas clientas, venimos cada año a desayunar aquí en época de la feria.

(Llega la mencionada Q, con su ropa de chef, cargando con un bol de fideos para Vivi.)

VIVI: Vaya, gracias Quen-chan.

QUINA: Es mi sopa especial energética-ñam. Rydia me ha dicho que trabajas muy duro en sus enseñanzas, pero escucha-ñam... no te pases de vueltas. Solo te harás daño-ñam.

VIVI: ¿Cómo es que me has traído el pedido en persona?

QUINA: He visto que parecías deshecho-ñam. Entre el karate y lo de ser profesor...

VIVI: Ya se va... Quen-chan es muy amable, nunca me había querido fijar.

GARNET: Quina es bellísima persona, y experta en cocina. Hay que fijarse bien, Vivi.

VIVI: (come) _Preocuparse siempre por el problema no le dará solución. Ahora que ya empieza la feria, debo hacer bien mi papel. _¡Hale, que aun no sabemos que haremos!

BEATRIX: Jope, se ha encendido enseguida. Poder sopero.

(Ya están todas en clase. En la pizarra hay apuntados horarios y propuestas de cosas.)

VIVI: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos. ¿Qué podemos hacer para participar en la feria?

SELKIE: Ufa, eso va a ser un problema bien gordo, Vivi-kun, por si no lo sabes...

YUNA: Si, tenemos que pensar algo que deje en pañales incluso al café de doncellas...

RIKKU: ¡Eh, yo se! Haremos un café de Bañadores Exóticos Rompecorazones.

(Media clase se desmaya al estilo japonés, como se merece semejante chorrada, claro.)

TIFA: ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¡Esa frase no tiene pies ni cabeza!

RINOA/SELKIE: ¡Pues claro, como no se me ocurrió a mí, ju, ju...!

KAIRI/LENNA: ¡No sabe de qué habla, par de estúpidas!

FIONA: ¡Si no, hagamos un café de luchadoras-del-barro-en-bikini!

RELM: ¡No, un café de chicas-gato-sexys! A mi no me ganáis dando ideas chorras.

AERIS: ¿Por qué no hacemos un café de camareras-sin-bragazas, que es bien sencillo?

RINOA/SELKIE/YUNA: ¡AJA, la castaña dio en el clavo!

(Tifa enseguida desaprueba, sabiendo su trauma contra ir sin bragazas, Kos-Mos habla.)

KOSMOS: Eso si existió, su auge estuvo en la Edad antigua... aunque ahora es ilegal.

FARIS: Como puede hablar como vieja chocha a sus años...

AERIS: (aura) ¿DECÍAS?

FARIS: _¡Joer, me ha oído! _

MARIA/KARA/VIVI: No tenemos pajolera idea de lo que están hablando... que horror.

FRAN: Podéis vivir en la ignorancia por esta vez. Y nunca preguntéis de nuevo, hala.

CELES: ¡Sois unas escandalosas, si no, la idea del café de doncellas hubiera bastado!

GARNET: Jope. Y pensar que Vivi-kun quería que esto saliera bien y en armonía.

BEATRIX: Si, el mismo que estuvo luchando el otro día... pero dominar a esta clase...

RINOA: De hecho, usar chicas lindas como fanservice esta muy visto. ¿Y al revés?

TODAS: ¡Claro, entonces tenemos que dejar a VIVI en bragazas! Digo, en calzoncillos.

(Ya le habían enlazado entre la marabunta, le despelotan. Justo entra Eric Van Houten.)

ERIC: ¡Eh, chicas, a que viene el follón ya por la mañana!

(Vivi esta sin la camisa... el profe se queda helado, y a Celes le sangra la nariz y tal...)

ERIC: ¡Que se supone que hacéis! ¡Vivi, ven conmigo! ¡Y las demás, de RODILLAS!

(Al chico le cae una bronca de las buenas, y luego le vemos sentado en la calle, triste.)

GARNET: Ya se ha deprimido otra vez. No puedo evitar pensar que tenemos la culpa...

VIVI: Buaaa... soy un inútil... no supe dominarlas... ¿? Anda, si es Quina Quen.

QUINA: Eh, hola. ¿Ya has cenado-ñam?

(Como la respuesta es no, se le lleva a su café rodante y le sirve un cubierto completo.)

VIVI: ¡Jo! Esto esta de madre, Quen-chan. Creo que no lo merezco.

ERIC: (llega) Ah, hola Q-chan. Ponnos lo de siempre, cuando puedas.

VIVI: _Eric-sensei, que raro. _Ya veo que eres famosa también entre los profes, Q-chan.

QUINA: Si. Mi sueño es tener mi propio comercio-ñam, para dar mis platos a todos...

VIVI: Uf, si sigues así no será ningún sueño, Quen-chan. Esto esta muy bueno solo así.

(Un poco más lejos hay una disputa entre clubs de lucha. Van a llegar a las manos.)

QUINA: ¡No PERMITO ningún tipo de violencia en mi local-ñam!

(Les grita con toda la fuerza del Gran Koala (2700/2000). Pero enseguida se callan.)

TODOS: Quina-chan... (^_^)

VIVI: Jope. Con una voz, ya ha conseguido parar a todos esos brutos, menuda aura.

SARA: (asoma) Pues por supuesto, idiota.

VIVI: ¡WA! Ama Sara. ¿Desde cuando estas en el local?

SARA: A Quina es la única de entre todas tus alumnas idiotas a la que admiro en cierto grado. Es la única que persigue su sueño con realismo, casi como tú haces. Es la mejor de todas esas crías. Bueno, venia a decirte que hoy no hay sesión, hala, nos vamos.

(Se coge a su muñeca Paine y ahueca del lugar, Eric viene a buscar al chico a la mesa.)

ERIC: ¡Si, hemos visto de nuevo la capacidad de Q-chan! Anda, es Vivi, que casualidad que sigas aquí. Perdón por la bronca de antes, quizá me pase un poco. ¿Te apetece?

(Enseguida se nota que esta merluza, pero Highwind-sensei le hace entrar en razón.)

CID: Eh, chico, dime si estas bien... Oye Eric, dime que le has dado a beber.

BEATRIX: (ojea) ¿El sensei estará bien? Bueno, esta con los demás profes...

ERIC: ¡Rayos, esto era VINO!

TIFA: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa)

(Casi al momento entra Citan Uzuki al local, después de tanto tiempo sin verle. Saluda.)

CITAN: Anda, cuanto tiempo, Vivi-kun. Parece que te han pasado muchas cosas, chico.

TIFA: _Ooooh... Uzuki-sensei sigue igual de imponente... _

CITAN: Me ha dicho Sara que te has puesto muy fuerte. Podríamos tener un combatillo.

VIVI: (hipo) ¡No es verdad! No he conseguido nada... que fracaso...

ERIC: Esto, Uzuki... es que se ha metido un talego de vino en el cuerpo y claro...

VIVI: ¡No he hecho más que huir de todo, no sirvo de profe, ni para guerrero...!

(Le mandan acostarse antes de que se vaya de la lengua. Rydia y Quina le dejan tapado.)

TIFA: Gracias por el favor, Rydia. Yo me pasare a por el después de mi turno.

(Pasa la noche y el chico despierta dentro del local ambulante. Sale a saludar a Quina.)

VIVI: Eh, buenos días... perdón por el numerito de ayer, no se por que hice lo que hice.

QUINA: Veo que lo recuerdas todo-ñam. En verdad eres el típico caballero ingles-ñam.

VIVI: Quina, eres increíble. Ya has decidido que harás con tu futuro, pero yo... alguien me dijo una gran verdad, aunque quiero hacerme fuerte, solo son excusas... para huir del pasado que no me gusta. ¿Cómo puedo ser buen profe de esa manera?

QUINA: No es verdad-ñam. Aunque sea la fuerza que sacas al odiar a alguien, o huir... sigue siendo tu propia fuerza-ñam. Nunca te avergüences de ella, y sigue luchando.

(El chaval se anima con esto. A la clase siguiente ya han decidido que hacer en la feria.)

VIVI: Bueno, como hay empate, he decidido que se hará una casa encantada. ¿Sirve?

YUNA: ¡SI! ¡Vamos a hacer que se meen del susto! ¿Podremos incluir desnudos...?


	74. cachito 74

Cachito 74:

(Estamos en mitad de la calle, y anochece. Una chica solitaria sufre una ráfaga de aire.)

CHICA: ¡Aaaah...! ¡Que viento!

(Unos chicarrones estaban allí, en teoría la han visto, pero pasan de ella por completo.)

CHICA: En medio de la calle... pero da igual, no me han visto... nunca me ve nadie.

(Sale a la luz de una farola, y en efecto... se transparenta... esa chica no es humana...)

CHICA: Aunque no soy borde ni antipática, a veces parece que ni siquiera exista. Jo.

Cambio de sitio, ahora la chica esta sola en el aula, a oscuras. Lleva el mismo vestido negro oscurísimo, y su pelo es verde, como Rydia. El aire se enfría a su alrededor.

CHICA: ¿Habrá alguien mas tan ignorado? No es justo. Solo por ser... un fantasma...

Dun du du dun... ¿eh, quien puso la música? Me van a matar los de Nickelodeon... y entonces si que habrá un fantasma aquí. Bueno, ya entran los demás a la clase.

CHICA: Rayos, que puedo hacer... es el horror de ser un espectro... nadie te considera.

VIVI: A ver chicas, decidiremos por mayoría. ¿Quién quiere hacer la casa encantada?

CHICA: ¿uh? Así que casa encantada. Quizá pueda conseguir algo si me aparezco allí.

(La pobre fantasma levanta la mano, aun sabiendo que es inútil. Pero no esperaba esto.)

VIVI: Bueno, son Rydia, Yuna, Rikku-san, Terra-san, Rinu-san, Blanca-san... salen 6.

CHICA: ¿Cómo? Me ha visto... me ha contado... pero como... ¿Me lo he imaginado?

(Mas tarde, el aula queda vacía de nuevo. La chica fantasma, Blanca, nos narra algo.)

BLANCA: (narra) Me llamo Blanca Magus. He sido una fantasma desde hace años. No puedo recordar como morí... La silla de 3º A más cerca de la ventana fue la mía. Nadie quiso sentarse después de morirme... les da escalofríos. Se convirtió en silla prohibida...

(La muerta se une a las otras en el pasillo, pero de nuevo pasan sin notar su existencia.)

BLANCA: Quizá es porque no se hacer de fantasma... pero me siento mas ignorada... y encima, soy de natural cobarde... me da pánico lo que me pueda encontrar en la noche.

(Suena un crujido de madera y la pobre se lleva un susto. Decide irse afuera a la calle.)

BLANCA: Hace poco suelo quedarme en la puerta del badulaque, a ver pasar la gente. Así me siento mas tranquila... aunque estoy atrapada en el campus, tengo cierta libertad.

(Los alumnos entran y salen del badulaque, y ella solo puede verlos hablar entre ellos.)

BLANCA: Que fantasma mas patética, intentando hacer amigos. A quien engaño, nunca lo conseguiré... pero llevo tanto tiempo aquí sola... que me hace mucho daño...

(El grupo de Vivi llega al badulaque, y ella se interesa por el niño profe, que la sintió.)

BLANCA: Anda, es Vivi-sensei. El famoso niño-profe de ingles, el de por la mañana... (aletea) Jo, es inútil, no puede verme, lo suponía. Espera... ¡BUENOS DÍAS, SENSEI!

VIVI: ¿Ein?

BLANCA: No funciono... (¡plaf!) ¡Buaaa! ¡Como puedo tropezar, si no tengo piernas...!

(Pues si, solo tiene un rastro de humo bajo la falda... pero el niño mago giro la cabeza.)

BLANCA: ¡Si! Lo de por la mañana sucedió de verdad. Aunque sea poco, Vivi-sensei si puede sentir mi ectoplasma. ¡Mira que nadie había podido, ni los exorcistas ni nada!

YUNA: A partir de mañana hay que apretar, por eso queremos quedarnos hasta tarde.

VIVI: Pero tenéis que volver a los pisos a las 9, aunque sea para terminar los trabajos.

BLANCA: Van a estar en el aula hasta tarde... bien, de noche quizá tenga una ocasión.

Al día siguiente a esas horas, las chicas están terminando los disfraces para la casucha encantada, y la niña fantasma puja con toda su fuerza para anular su invisibilidad...

BLANCA: ¡Gñññ...! (pluf)

TODAS: ¡IAAARRRG! (pánico)

(Por la mañana, la morena bruta mira el expendedor de periódico y se trae un ejemplar.)

TIFA: 'El Espíritu aparece de nuevo, en la clase de 3º A'. Según esto, Kairi pudo sacar una foto digital a la criatura. La pobre niega totalmente que fuera un truco, hay testigos.

Las gemelas se cagan de miedo con el fotograma del titular. En el salen sus cabezas y al fondo se ve la silueta de Blanca, que parece una estatua de cera a medio derretir...

RITZ: Su aspecto es abominable, en efecto... quizá le de mas problemas a Vivi-sensei.

VIVI: Pero yo solo conozco los Espíritus Elementales, no se nada de gente fantasma...

GARNET: Es un mito de nuestro curso, aunque viejo. ¡Jo, no tenia que haberme ido!

SELKIE: ¡Vivi-kun! ¿No puedes hacer algo? ¡Ahora nadie quiere quedarse de noche!

RINOA: Si, muchas ya están ocupadas con sus clubs, si no el proyecto se ira a la porra.

VIVI: Eh, vale... chicas, mirar un momento. ¿Esa fantasma no sale en mi lista de 3º A?

Porras, si que sale. De hecho ya salía en la lista que puse del Cachito 1, hace tantísimo tiempo. Pero la imagen es muy distinta... su vestido es blanquísimo, y ella pelirroja.

BLANCA: (mira) ¡Buaaa! ¡Salgo muy fea! Así, claro que crean que soy un monstruo...

(Por la noche, ve entrar a las chicas del proyecto de la feria, armadas hasta los topes.)

SELKIE: ¡Juajaja, con esto nos la cepillaremos por completo!

RINOA: Si, Miang ha cogido los Fenton-bazookas y les ha dado cien vueltas de tuerca.

(Las demás preparan más trastos Fenton. Las amigas del mago comentan la situación.)

GARNET: ¿Has visto, Vivi-kun? Los humanos fantasma si que existen.

CAIT: Posiblemente es alguien que aun ama u odia a otro alguien. Por eso no mueren.

YUNA: He hecho una investigación. Blanca Magus murió en el año del Señor de 194X. Se murió a los quince años, pero nadie recuerda como. Jo, ya entonces existía Squeenix.

CAIT: Vale, aunque no sabemos que es lo que se dejo en este mundo, pero venceremos.

VIVI: Así que Blanca Magus. Pero no parece maligna, al menos en la foto de la clase.

CAIT: ¡Que no te engañe su carita amable en la ficha, aniki! ¡Mira que pinta tuvo ayer!

YUNA: ¡Hala, vamos a usar nuestra arma secreta! Fynn-san, vente para acá.

MARIA: Ay, vale. ¡VEN! (¡flum!) Mirare en mi guía. Blanca, cuéntame que deseas...

BLANCA: ¿uh? ¿Me ha llamado? ¿Qué hacen contemplando ese libraco?

(En la página del libraco sale la cara de la niña fantasma, pero esta demacrada y seca.)

LIBRO: Fynn-san... se mi amiga... ven conmigo... no quiero estar sola...

MARIA: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO DE VERDAD!

BLANCA: ¡QUE! ¡Yo no soy así...! ¡Que horror! No me entendáis mal. ¡No os vayáis!

(Usa poder fantasma para levitar los muebles y bloquea las salidas. Jo, eso si da miedo.)

RINOA: ¡Revienta la barricada, desenfunda los Fenton-Termos!

RITZ: Esto es un caos... pero Cait ha dicho que ha pedido refuerzos... no serán...

(No se si... son Fran y Beatrix, ataviadas con Fenton-uniformes. Preparan los trastos.)

FRAN: La paga ya puede ser extraordinaria... veamos... (ajusta) ¡Esta ALLÍ!

BLANCA: ¡AH! ¡Socorro...!

(Huye por los pasillos. Las guerreras salen del aula tras ella, la tuerta prepara algo duro.)

BEATRIX: El deseo divino de destruir lo que ha creado... ¡EXPLOSIÓN SANTA!

(Tras el catapum de la técnica de Espada Santa, la chica Viera ya tiene a Blanca a tiro.)

FRAN: Nunca me habían dado tantos problemas. Pero se acabo. ¡Muere... otra vez!

VIVI: (llega) ¡NO! Quietas, Blanca no es maligna. Por fin se mostró como en verdad es.

YUNA: La pobre solo quería hacer amigos. Eso no es malo, ¿Eh, Blanca-chan?

VIVI: Gracias por hacerte visible... por enseñarnos tu aspecto, y tu verdadera intención.

(La niña fantasma se emociona, y pierde la visibilidad otra vez... los otros se alegran...)

TODAS: Parece que ya se fue al cielo... y descansara en paz. Para siempre.

FRAN: Eh, que no, que sigue aquí... solo ha cambiado de sitio...

(No se preocupan por esas minucias. La gente se va, y la chica puede volver a sonreír.)

BLANCA: Vivi, Yuna-chan... este año será el mas feliz para mi... seguro.

SARA: Me alegro por ti, muchacha...

BLANCA: ¡AH! ¡Me ha visto! ¡Pero si sigo siendo...!

KOSMOS: ¿Ama Sara, con quien habla?


	75. cachito 75

Cachito 75:

Siguiendo con los episodios de presentación de las ignoradas, ahora le toca a la chica Aesthar. En el laboro de la universidad, el despertador-mazo la levanta a la fuerza.

RELOJ: ¡Riiiiiing! (clac. ¡PLOF!)

LUCCA: ¡Ag, vale, ya me levanto! Y aun tengo que ir al furgón de Quina. Esta feria...

(Se viste a supervelocidad y justo entra un profesor cuando ella ya salía.)

PROFE: ¡Eh, Aesthar! Otra vez ha vuelto a dormir en el laboro. Eso es dedicación...

(En el restaurante de Quina, los habituales ya están en su mesa y Kos-Mos les atiende.)

VIVI: Buenas, Kos-Mos. Tomaremos lo de siempre. Vaya, hoy luces cambiada.

KOSMOS: ¿Ah si?

VIVI: Ya lo se, es que te has puesto coleta. Te ves mejor que con melena, la verdad.

LUCCA: ¡Eh, buenos días, que ya llegue!

QUINA: Buenos a ti también, Lucca, pero sigues llegando tarde-ñam.

MIANG: Hoy tenemos otra vez a Vivi-sensei desayunando aquí. Ya casi es un habitual.

LUCCA: Ya veo. (mira) ¡Kos-Mos, no puedes hacer eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte la coleta así? Eso si que no. ¡Tu cabellera sirve para bloquear el calor, y no sobrecargarte!

TIFA: Ya, aunque sea una robota tiene que ir a la moda, yo creo que es de lógica.

LUCCA: Modas, eh... no recuerdo haber instalado nada parecido en su banco de datos.

VIVI: Mas que ir a la moda, yo digo que se la ha puesto para parecer mas guapa y tal.

KOSMOS: Vaya. Gracias por el comentario amable... pero tengo que seguir el trabajo.

(Lleva platos apilados, y como esta mandado, tropieza. Los demás los cogen al vuelo.)

VIVI: Suerte de que somos ágiles... ¿No te ha pasado nada, Kos-Mos?

(La robota se para a mirarle y casi tropieza otra vez. La chica de gafas se lo cuestiona.)

LUCCA: _¿Cómo es posible? Kos-Mos ha tropezado en suelo llano... aunque tuviera dos metros de platos y subiera una cuesta, sus sensores de equilibrio deberían mantenerla... _Esto, Kos-Mos... dime si notas alguna falla en tus sistemas, o algún elemento extraño.

KOSMOS: No, no se detectan fallos de maquinaria, ni rastro de virus perniciosos.

LUCCA: Mira, hace mucho que no te desmonto para pasarte revisión. Ven por la tarde.

(Se acabo la escena. Ahora están en la clase, Yuna da instrucciones para los disfraces.)

YUNA: A ver, chicas, las que vengan a adelantar trabajo veniros a partir de las 7:30.

CELES: ¡Yuna-san, no hace falta que te diga que pasarse de las 9 no esta permitido!

RIKKU: De todo modo, me pregunto si alguien de clase intentara la leyenda del árbol.

SELPHIE: ¿Pero tu te crees esas cosas?

RYDIA: ¿Qué farfulláis ahora entre las tres? Ya puede ser interesante.

YUFFIE: Dicen que si te confiesas a aquel que amas bajo el Árbol del Mana durante el ultimo día de la Feria Milenaria, lo que buscas se hará realidad. Verdad de la buena.

RYDIA: Vaya, esa es nueva. No se por que no me entere. Suena muy romántico, ju, ju...

RIKKU: Pues es bien famoso el rumor. No hace falta ni confesarse, solo un beso basta.

YUFFIE: Je, yo ni siquiera tengo con quien intentarlo, ya sabes.

RELM: ¿Qué? ¿Kisa-chan ya esta contando la leyenda del Árbol y el besazo?

(Las pequeñas la chinchan un poco. La chica robot se ha interesado... Sara la advierte.)

SARA: Que pandilla de crías. Se pasan el año esperando esa feria. Vámonos, Kos-Mos.

KOSMOS: Si, ama... por cierto, Aesthar-san me dijo que me pasara por su taller luego.

(Tras quedar de acuerdo, el grupo de Vivi ve como la peliazul se marcha sola. Hablan.)

GARNET: Pensándolo bien, Kos-Mos es robot de verdad, Lucca dijo de 'desmontarla'.

TIFA: Si, Lucca y Miang son genias, cogieron planos de la familia Uzuki y montaron a Kos-Mos. Aunque todas digan que parecen doctoras locas que perdieron su alma... ¿no?

Sale un globito de pensamiento general, en un laboro oscuro, la sombra de Lucca mira a Kos-Mos con risa maligna, blande un taladro, la pobre gynoide esta quieta de terror.

GARNET: ¿Estamos pensando lo mismo, verdad...?

TIFA: Y si no, da igual. ¡Kos-Mos! ¿Ya te vas para el laboro? ¡No te dejaremos sola!

KOSMOS: Bueno. Lucca y Miang usaron el laboro de la universidad, allí me crearon.

(Entran al laboro tras andar un rato. Aesthar les recibe con una coraza Magitek [FF6].)

TIFA/GARNET/VIVI: ¡AAAAH, es una doctora loca, nos va a desmontar...!

LUCCA: ¿Qué, que pasa...?

(Ya se lo quita y se les pasa el susto. La gafosa trata a la robota como en el medico.)

LUCCA: A ver, vamos por el reconocimiento. Sácate la camisa, venga.

KOSMOS: ¿Eh... tiene que ser aquí mismo?

(No obstante lo hace, y vemos su cuerpo al aire... el niño mago ya se pone colorado.)

BEATRIX: No hay duda de que es robot, las articulaciones la delatan. Pues vaya.

GARNET: ¿Tu la has construido sola, Lucca-san?

LUCCA: En efecto, aunque su fuente de movimiento es la energía elemental mágica, es distinta a las otras muñecas de Sara... su estructura de nano-maquinas [XG] es mi obra.

CAIT: _Así que ese era el truco, ya me parecía a mí. _

LUCCA: Es raro, no veo ningún fallo, sin embargo su motor sigue disparado. ¿Es que..?

KOSMOS: Es difícil de decir, para ser claro... seria lo que vosotras llamáis... vergüenza.

LUCCA: ¡QUE! ¡Una Inteligencia Artificial, siente 'vergüenza'! ¿Qué significa esto?

GARNET: Yo creo que no es raro, cuando se te enciende el corazón... eso es AMOR.

LUCCA: ¡Ah, imposible! Será que al igual que Paine, Kos-Mos ha absorbido un alma...

(La inventora se pone a desvariar sobre las posibilidades, pero ya enseguida reacciona.)

LUCCA: _Un robot que puede amar. ¡Eso me daría el Nobel! _ ¡Vamos a experimentar!

(Salen a la calle luego de poner a Kos-Mos un vestidito y unas medias góticas. Jope.)

KOSMOS: Que... ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

LUCCA: Es para recrear la situación que te dispara el motor. Haz algunas posturitas.

(Todos los paseantes la están mirando aunque no pose. La chica Aesthar toma cálculos.)

KOSMOS: Esta ropa no me queda bien. Se me notan mucho las piezas biónicas.

GARNET: Que va, si te queda monísimo. Pero si Kos-Mos ama a alguien, ¿QUIEN?

LUCCA: En eso pensaba yo, Garnet-san. ¡Voy a mirarlo en su base de datos!

BEATRIX: ¡Eh! ¿Eso no es invadir la privacidad de alguien, o algo así?

LUCCA: ¡Por el bien de la ciencia, debo hacerlo! Estará en sus archivos de video. ¡SI!

KOSMOS: ¡Noooooo! (¡FLAAAM!)

(Les pega un fogonazo de cañón anti-Gnosis al grupo, para que no miren la pantalla.)

GARNET: ¡Jooo, a que viene eso...! Al final no he visto quien salía ahí.

LUCCA: Pero esto es increíble, Kos-Mos... aquel al que amas, no es otro que...

KOSMOS: ¡Lucca, eres IDIOTA! (¡PAAAF!)

LUCCA: ¡ARG! _Me ha atacado a mí, su creador... ha cambiado su programación..._

KOSMOS: ¡Bzzz...! (escapa)

LUCCA: ¡Ha enloquecido! De alguna forma he disparado sus sistemas de emergencia.

(Panorámica general del campus, el altavoz suena con avisos de androide loco suelto.)

LUCCA: Aun podemos desactivar el programa. ¡Sensei, tienes que pulsar en su pecho!

VIVI: ¡Voy! ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!) ¡Ya la tengo! (clac) Hala, hecho.

KOSMOS: (0_0) Sensei...

(Al día siguiente están de nuevo en el restaurante de Quina. La gafosa ya se disculpa.)

LUCCA: Lo siento horrores, Kos-Mos. En cuanto a lo de Vivi... será secreto, de las dos.

KOSMOS: Gracias, Aesthar-san.

LUCCA: Para compensar, te haré algo para bloquear el calor y poder llevar la coleta. Si te molesta mucho que te vean las juntas, daré orden a las nano-maquinas de cubrirlas...

(Tiempo después la inventora encasqueta una mini-sombrilla en la cabeza de la robota.)

TIFA: _Definitivamente, es una doctora loca..._


	76. cachito 76

Cachito 76:

(En escena el pie del Árbol del Mana. Tifa y Citan están a sus pies, metidos en dialogo.)

TIFA: _Es el ultimo día de la feria... ¡Hoy tengo que decírselo! _

CITAN: ¿Qué querías, Tifa-san? Venga, no estés todo el día.

TIFA: ¡Uzuki-sensei, yo te QUIERO! ¡Te quiero desde el primer momento!

CITAN: Que bien, me alegro. Porque de hecho... (pausa) yo también te quiero, Tifa.

La pausa sirve para que la cara de Citan cambie por la de Vivi grandote, que Garnet ya definió como igualito a Squall, claro, la morena despierta del susto y se da en el techo.

TIFA: ¡AAAH! (¡plam!) Jo, que cosconazo... es la pega de dormir en la litera de arriba. ¡Jo, era el mejor de los sueños hasta que metiste las narices, enano! No te dejare más...

VIVI: Y ahora me echa...

(Ya se levantan, van a clase. Todas se preparan con entusiasmo para la casa encantada.)

SELKIE: Todas han sacrificado el recreo para ayudar... estoy que me emociono.

FIONA: ¡Eh chicas! ¿Ya habéis visto el periódico de Squeenix? Lo del Árbol del Mana.

SELKIE: ¿El famoso rumor es cierto? Muchos artículos luego han sido patrañas, sabes.

FIONA: Pues el del fantasma fue verdad, así que tu veras.

MARGIE: Escuchar, esto me lo dijo mi primo Bart... dijo que en la feria del año pasado una pareja por la que nadie apostaba nada lo intento... ¡Y funciono, a la PRIMERA!

(Pantalla partida a 4 bandas, de Celes, Maria, Kos-Mos y Blanca. Eso les... interesa.)

YUFFIE: Bueno, yo oí que tres chicas se confesaron a tres profes... y les salio bien.

SELKIE: A ver, trae eso. 'El poder del Árbol del Mana superara todo tipo de barrera'.

KAIRI: Jo, ya me están dando ganas de declararme y todo. Si pudiera ver a un chico...

(La peliazul de hierro se queda pensándolo. Hasta Sarita parece sospechar que la pasa.)

GARNET: ¿Tú tienes a alguien que ames, Bea-chan? Te quedan bien las orejas-gato.

BEATRIX: Eeeeh, no pienso mucho en chicos... pero de ser alguien, seria... el sensei.

GARNET: Así que Vivi-kun. No esta mal, yo también le considere una vez, je, je...

BEATRIX: Cambiando estratégicamente de tema. ¿Qué pasa con Tifa y Uzuki-sensei?

GARNET: Puf, ni hablar, todos los años dice que se declara, pero luego se encrespa.

TIFA: ¡A que viene eso, Garnet!

GARNET: Si quieres declararte, lo mínimo es decirle ¿Vendrías a la feria conmigo? Y mira, según el articulo, el método preferido es la declaración sorpresa... les descoloca.

TIFA: ¡Ya esta bien de hablar de mi!

(Termino el recreo. Por la tarde, Tifa se va a su club, es algo de pintura realista y tal.)

TIFA: Oye, ya que es mi ultima Feria Milenaria, supongo que debo dar lo mejor, ¿No?

(Agarra pincel y lienzo y se pone a ello. Pero algo la molesta en la cabeza, aparte de...)

TIFA: _El ultimo día de la feria, eh. De todas formas. ¿Por qué tuve que tener tal sueño? Por supuesto, ese era Vivi, mas viejo... se parece horrores a su padre... ¡Arg, que pasa conmigo...! Yo adoro a Uzuki desde la primaria... el hombre para mi debe ser adulto... _

(Ha estado dibujando los rasgos de Vivi... enseguida despierta y se corrige. Que fallo.)

TIFA: _Se acabo, tengo que declararme. El ultimo día de la feria, en el Árbol del Mana. _

CITAN: (asoma) ¡Tachan! Vaya, vaya, Tifa-san, trabajas con mucho entusiasmo.

TIFA: ¡WA! ¡Uzuki-sensei! ¿Perooo... donde se han ido las demás?

CITAN: Ya se han ido, veo que estabas muy metida en tu obra. Soy el que se encarga de este departamento, aunque no se me vea mucho el pelo. Anda, me habías pintado...

TIFA: _Aaaah, que corte..._

CITAN: No soy muy divertido de dibujar, la verdad. Aunque ya lo haces mucho mejor.

TIFA: _En el salón de plástica... solitos... es la mía... venga, díselo. ¿Querrás venir a...? _

CITAN: ¿Qué pasa?

TIFA: ¡NADA! ¡AAAH...! (ahueca)

(En la calle, la pobre morena ya dejo de correr, justo la alcanzan sus dos compañeras.)

GARNET: ¡Jo, Tifa, has tirado una oportunidad inmejorable! Que asco.

TIFA: Pero chicas... el valor que necesitas para esto... no es como al luchar con diablos.

BEATRIX: Eso puedo entenderlo. Cualquier otra diría lo mismo. Pero solo es una frase.

TIFA: No puedo. No importa cuando lo hago, siempre me pueden los nervios. No puedo verme con Uzuki-sensei, juntos. En eso, la librera-chan me puede... soy lo peor...

CAIT: No pienses así, oneesan. Igual que en la lucha, lo que necesites sea... entrenar.

(De vuelta en el piso, todos los del grupo de Vivi están reunidos. Cait cuenta la idea.)

TIFA/VIVI: ¡QUE! ¡Que yo vaya en una cita con Vivi/Tifa-san!

CAIT: Como ya dije, esto es practicar antes del día D, igual que en las batallas, subirás tu experiencia en citas. De forma que podrás citarte con Citan teniéndolo todo ensayado. Porque de todas formas, ninguno ha estado en una cita antes, si no me equivoco.

TIFA: Vaya, perdón por ello...

GARNET: Pero es adecuado, mañana es fiesta. Se lo pueden tomar como ensayo teatral.

TIFA: ¡Pero como quieres que este canijo haga de reemplazo para Uzuki-sensei!

GARNET: Errr, es verdad... será difícil. Pero no conocemos ningún otro que se preste...

CAIT: Jo, jo, en eso voy muy por delante vuestro, muchachas. Encargue esto por email en la MoguRed. ¡Presentamos, los Polvorones del Tiempo! Con resultado garantizado.

TIFA: Con semejante nombre, ya pueden ser buenos para algo.

CAIT: En efecto, los polvorones están cocinados con las Arenas del Tiempo del mundo Esper. Se mezclara con tu propia arena del tiempo dando sensación de que has crecido o rejuvenecido. Parecido al hechizo de Sarita. _Diox, lo que se inventa para salir del paso. _

GARNET: Ah, ya lo pillo, Vivi se volverá mayor comiéndolo. ¿De verdad funciona...?

CAIT: Si, claro, a ver, zámpate uno de fresa, que es el de crecer y tal.

(¡Puf! Garnet ya tiene pinta de una mayor de edad. La chica Seiken sangra en la nariz.)

BEATRIX: _Madre de diox... esta... esta preciosa... _

GARNET: Mira que madura y sexy, Tifa. Que guay. Venga, Bea-chan, zámpate uno.

(Le encaja un polvorón de mora para encoger, y lo muerde también. Se reducen a crías.)

GARNET: ¡Jue, jue, es como volver a tener siete añitos! ¡Wuuu! (corretea)

TIFA: ¡Eh, no corras por ahí, y no los malgastes, leñe!

GARNET: Eh, Cait-kun. ¿Seguro que esto podría convertir a Vivi en uno de 30 años?

CAIT: Uf, bueno, es difícil lograr una edad que se aleje mucho de la tuya original.

VIVI: Vale, esta decidido. Tomare uno de estos y así ayudaremos a Tifa a practicar.

TIFA: ¡Ya esta bien, no necesito chorradas como estas, pararos...!

GARNET: A ver, voy a hacer un strip. (¡puf!) Ya esta, ahora a sacarse esto, ju, ju...

Tifa se desmaya estilo japonés... Cait no pierde ojo al stripping... y a Beatrix la asaltan pensamientos muy... gays. La pobre. Bueno, al día siguiente, enfocamos hacia Kairi.

SELKIE: ¡Eh, Kairi-chan, que llevas en ese fardo tan gordo...!

KAIRI: Ah, esto es el violoncelo, Selphie me invito a tocar en su banda y eso...

ROSA: Si, oí que tocaran en directo. Sabes, yo me voy a pasar por allí.

FIONA: Yo no soy buena tocando. ¿No os harán falta bailarinas? Pero ten cuidado si...

(Ya se iba de morros por el peso, y un desconocido despampanante la ayuda con ello.)

TIPO: ¿Estas bien Kairi-san? Anda, si vas a tocar... que bueno, iré a verte. (ahueca)

FIONA: ¡KAIRI! ¿Quién era el tío macizo? ¡Te llamo por el nombre!

KAIRI: (rojísima) ¡Eeeeh, no lo se, te lo juro...!

(Las Animadoras han visto la escena, y se escaman... igual que Yitan, que le ve pasar.)

YITAN: Je, que bien luce ese tipo... ¿Pero no le he visto antes?

(En la puerta de la cafetería, Tifa lleva ropa de citarse. Y llega el tipo de antes con ella.)

TIPO: Perdón por hacerte esperar... Cait tenía razón, tuvimos que dejarlo en 15 años.

TIFA: _¡Es EL! Es igual... es igual que en el sueño... por que me pasa esto a mi..._


	77. cachito 77

Cachito 77:

(¡LA CITA! Por fin vamos a ver que harán esos dos elementos dando vueltas a la feria.)

VIVI: Jo, todos están dale que te pego con sus proyectos, aun siendo fiesta. Que valor.

(Algunas mozas ven al Vivi grande y claro, comentan. A Tifa le da vergüenza ajena.)

VIVI: Esto, Tifa-san, no he estado nunca de cita... perdón si me emociono mucho.

TIFA: No pienses cosas raras, Vivi. ¡Estamos aquí para en-sa-yar! ¡Que no se te olvide! No creas que puedes pasarte conmigo porque ahora eres un tipo mucho mas... macizo...

VIVI: ¿? ¿Me ves macizo?

TIFA: Con esa altura, estilo y vozarrón... si, algo. ¡Pero por dentro sigues siendo enano! El aspecto no cambia eso. ¡Mantén las distancias, y no trates de abochornarme, leñe!

VIVI: Pero Tifaaa... me he tomado el polvorón ese para ayudarte a entrenar. Esa actitud no te ayudara en nada. Tenemos que conseguir que puedas hablar a Uzuki a la cara, así.

(Se arrima la jeta a la suya y a la morena le da nervio, le da un estacazo y retrocede.)

TIFA: ¡En que piensas! Te he dicho que no te arrimes...

VIVI: Es que Cait me dijo que arrimando la cara te pones nerviosa y eso...

(Se acercan al puesto de helados, compran unos ejemplares y siguen por el caminito.)

VIVI: ¿Qué, sigues con el nervio?

TIFA: Digamos que me he acostumbrado. Pero un tipo chulito como tu no es mi estilo. _Bah, no se a que viene este rollo de la cita... pero se ve mucho mas guapo de lo que me pensé. Aunque aun no le llegue a la suela a Uzuki-sensei. Grrr, no pongas esa cara..._

(En una esquina cercana, la simpática y su guardiana vigilan junto al gato padrino.)

GARNET: Si le va bien a Tifa. No se pone nerviosa a pesar de ir con alguien tan macizo como Vivi-kun. Me daría gracia pensar que haría yo... je, je, quiero cambiarme por ella.

BEATRIX: ¡Señorita!

CAIT: Eh, oneesan, usemos la carta. (la coge) ¡Telepatía! _Aniki, ¿Cómo ves la cosa? _

VIVI: ¿? _Bueno, aparte de pensar que el entorno ha encogido, se ve bien todo y eso. _

CAIT: _Vale, empieza el duelo. Hablando así no la pondrás nerviosa, tienes que usar tu encanto de hombre y mirarla con adultez, para parecer igual a Citan. _

VIVI: _¿Tal que así? Ejem. _Tifa-san. Esa zona se ve hermosa, ¿Qué tal si vamos allá?

(Debió de poner voz de mega-playboy muy convincente. O muy poco. Porque mira...)

VIVI: (¡PAF!) ¡Aug... a que vino eso...!

(Van a otra zona de la feria, el chico ve algodón de azúcar, se emociona y lo compra.)

VIVI: Ñam... ¡Eh, Tifa-san, allí hay una barraca de tiro al pato! ¿Qué te parece probar?

TIFA: De verdad, pareces un crío grande.

(Disparan como cosacos, todavía no han fallado ni una. Y claro, ganan entre los dos.)

TIFA: ¡Je, soy tremenda en todo lo que no sea pensar! Aunque tú no te quedas atrás.

VIVI: Tengo que tener tanta puntería, si quiero que mis magias acierten, por supuesto.

TIFA: Pues que bien. ¡Pero no perderé, chico! ¡No perderé en algo que no es estudiar!

DUEÑO: Eh, que me vais a agotar los premios antes de la feria.

(Prueban otros minijuegos, tan estúpidos como divertidos. Ven uno de pescar peces.)

TIFA: Jope, niño, es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo y ya lo dominas. ¡Pero venceré!

GARNET: (espía) Jue, jue, Tifa se lo esta pasando como los indios, igual que el.

BEATRIX: Se lo están tomando como cita normal... pero así no pueden ensayar, ¿no?

TIFA: ¡Jooo, no se me dan bien las cosas que requieren... delicadeza!

VIVI: Tifa, es que le pones mucha fuerza a la caña.

CAIT: _Aniki, tienes que ponerle intención, si no, no vale. Debes hacerlo así y así... _

VIVI: Esto, Tifa, mira, yo te enseño como coger esto... por aquí...

TIFA: ¡A ver donde tocas, enano! _¿Por qué me entra nervio? Sigue siendo solo el... _

CAIT: _Ahora cógela por la cadera izquierda y sujétala... _

(No se que entenderá por 'cadera' este crío, pero cogió de donde no debía y claro...)

CAIT: _¡Buen accidente... ahora ponla zancadilla por la derecha y estira! _

(Instrucciones liosas dan resultados liosos... y el mago acaba mirando bajo su falda.)

TIFA: ¡QUE HACES! (¡PAAAF!)

VIVI: ¡El Niño Mago despega de nuevo...! (clinc)

(Va a aterrizar muy cerca de las espías, con un doloroso ¡plom! Tifa llega enseguida.)

TIFA: Así que eras TU... ¡Es por tu culpa, gato guarro! (¡PAF!)

BEATRIX: Jope, esta muchacha mejoro mucho su poder con arma blanca...

(Mas tarde la cita continua, el chico descansa de la paliza a la sombra de un árbol y tal.)

TIFA: Lo siento por lo de antes, Vivi. Como eras mas alto que yo, no me contuve...

VIVI: Naaa, yo debería pedirte perdón... que por cierto... ¿Por qué amas tanto al doc?

TIFA: Bueno... cuando llegue a esta academia, aun era pequeña, no tenia a nadie que se ocupara de mi, y Uzuki-sensei se hizo cargo. Y esta cinta, me la dio el, de regalo...

VIVI: La Cinta que te hace tan especial... aquella que te salva de cualquier enfermedad.

TIFA: Fue el primer y el ultimo regalo que me hizo. No se, ¿Quizá hice algo mal?

VIVI: No creo, mujer... Cait dice que ahora vayamos para el Árbol del Mana, a seguir. Aunque si lo pienso bien, nosotros ya tuvimos un ensayo de declaración, hace mucho.

TIFA: _Vaya, pues si, en el Cachito 1... el mismo me lo dijo... 'la clave es el coraje'._

VIVI: ¿Pero no decías que ibas a sacar fuerzas como fuese y declararte enseguida?

TIFA: Mira, han pasado muchas cosas, lo de Isla Daguerreo, lo de Sara, lo de Kyoto N. Pero de todas formas, si, sacare fuerzas como sea... y me declarare de una santa vez.

(Siguen andando, quieren entrar a un café, pero alguien conocido ya esta allí, son...)

VIVI: ¿? Esos no son... Uzuki-sensei y Trepe-sensei... están en la misma mesa...

TIFA: (shock) (huye)

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san! ¡Que te pasa! ¡Espérame!

(Tifa pasa por delante de las Animadoras + Kairi, a la castaña energética le parece raro.)

SELPHIE: Kairi, se te da muy bien. Eh, me parece que... esos son Tifa y el tío macizo.

BEATRIX: ¿Eh, que pasa? ¿Ya se os termino la práctica de música?

Se encuentra con las dos amigas. El chico escapa después de oír el aviso sobre que los polvorones perderán el efecto dentro de poco. De todo modo, se la encuentra justo allí.

TIFA: Lo sabía... sabia que estaban juntos... algo me lo decía, desde el principio...

VIVI: Uf, supe que vendrías aquí. ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Es por doc y Trepe-sensei? ¡Dime!

TIFA: No hay esperanza para mí. Es por que soy estúpida, bruta y no tengo amigos...

VIVI: ¡No es verdad! No eres eso, eres trabajadora, y fuerte, y muy guapa, lo se, yo...

(El efecto de las arenas del tiempo terminan, vuelve a ser crío. Pero lo dice igualmente.)

VIVI: Yo siempre he querido a Tifa-san.

(La morena se vuelve a verle. A pesar de su enanismo, le mira casi con ojos de cariño.)

VIVI: ¡Ah, y también Garnet, Beatrix y Cait-kun! Todos ellos te quieren... ¡Y la presi también! Parece mentira, pero te adora. Aunque no lo diga. ¡Por eso, Citan te querrá!

(Lo dudamos. Por que sabemos que Citan tiene mujer e hija, Yui y Midori [XG].)

TIFA: Pfff... eres un canijo... y siempre lo serás... pequeño idiota...

VIVI: ¡Eh, a que viene el insulto ahora! Que yo quería animarte, no seas grosera.

TIFA: Je, je, es por que lo eres, por eso te lo llamo. Tranqui, lo intentare. Gracias, Vivi.


	78. cachito 78

Cachito 78:

(Es muy por la mañana. El pitido del móvil despierta débilmente a la morena bruta.)

TIFA: Gñ... ah, hoy toca repartir diarios... a levantarse.

(Ve que el canijo se ha infiltrado de nuevo en su cama. Pone cara de fastidio, claro.)

TIFA: _Otra vez... mira que es latoso... ¿Por qué me da el nervio ahora...?_

VIVI: Mmm... oneechan... (¡mua!)

TIFA: ¡AAAAAAH! (¡PAF!) ¡Lo tienes prohibido, enano! ¡Nunca vuelvas a mi cama!

GARNET: (asoma) ¿Por qué tienes la cara como pimiento, Tifa?

TIFA: ¡POR NADA!

(Ya esta todo el grupo en la calle, tras volver Tifa de su tarea. Corren hacia el colegio.)

VIVI: Oye, lo siento... estaba dormido, sabes. Ah, ¿Ya por fin invitaste al doc a la feria?

TIFA: He intentado llamar un par de veces, pero bueno, nada mas...

BEATRIX: ¿Todavía no le has invitado, si o no, en que quedamos?

VIVI: Tifa-san, ya han pasado días desde que me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer, así que...

TIFA: ¿No lo veis? En cuanto agarro el móvil, me entra el nervio y no puedo ni marcar.

GARNET: Esto va a ser un problema. Espero que no sea por no haber practicado.

VIVI: La Feria Milenaria empieza de aquí a dos días. Jo, ya no puedo esperar.

CAIT: Al contrario que otras, el muchacho esta muy desocupado... pásalo bien, aniki.

(En ese momento llega Citan llevando un deportivo. Vaya, pues debe de ser nuevo.)

CITAN: Eh, buenos días Vivi-kun, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

VIVI: ¡Anda, es Uzuki! Mira, llegas a tiempo, Tifa venia a preguntarte algo. ¿Tifa-san?

(A la chica se le encendió el sentido arácnido y escapo de allí antes de llegar el coche...)

BEATRIX: ¡Joer, que rápida! Ni siquiera la vi irse...

CITAN: ¿La pasa algo malo?

(No quieren dar explicaciones. Llegan al aula y todas están como en clase de plástica.)

KAIRI/SELKIE: ¡Jooo, que rollo, no lo vamos a conseguir!

RELM/KARA: (corretean) Trabajar-trabajar-trabajar...

CELES: ¡Arg, os dije que teníamos que haber empezado antes, así no saldrán a tiempo! ¡Fiona, a por ropas, Rikku y demás, los accesorios, Aesthar, las maquinas, Rinoa, pinta!

RINOA: No te mates tanto, presi-chan. Hay que ir con calma, sobre todo ahora.

RITZ: Es que ella esta acostumbrada a las fechas limite, por lo de dibujar manga y tal.

VIVI: (asoma) ¿Bien, como va el asunto...?

RIKKU: ¡Sensei, antes de que lo olvide! Vamos a tocar en la feria, ven a vernos, anda.

RELM: ¡Eh, que aprovechadas! El club del Paseo hará un rodeo al cole. ¡Que se venga!

(Pantalla partida de Blanca, Kos-Mos y el trío de la biblio. Ya saben que van a hacer.)

FIONA: _Así que es eso... están invitando a Vivi-kun para ir juntos a la feria... _

CELES: _Si le invito directamente se enteraran todas... primero, despistar con un club. _

RYDIA: Eh, discípulo. Quiero que los demás te vean en la actuación del club de Blitz.

CELES/FIONA: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa)

VIVI: Bueno, si es una orden de la maestra Mist... ¡Allá estaré!

FIONA: ¡Quita, Rydia! (¡paf!) Vivi-kun, ven a verme al club de gimnasia, porfa.

CELES: ¡No, por favor ven a verme montando mi chocobo en la carrera anual!

(La cosa se desmadra. Pero enseguida la semi-Albhed desenfunda una agenda, y veras.)

YUNA: Vale, fieras, echaros atrás. El que quiera estar con Vivi pasara por su manager.

CELES: ¿Desde cuando eres tú la manager de Vivi? ¡Eh, las demás a seguir currando!

(En el patio, el gato padrino echa un ojo a la agenda del chico, con minifotos y todo.)

CAIT: Iba a decir que podías relajarte, pero parece que te toca ir a muchos mas sitios.

VIVI: Iba a ir a verlas de todo modo, Cait. Soy su profe, tengo que ocuparme de ellas.

(El trío de la biblio espía desde unas matas. La tímida no sabe como salir para hablarle.)

MARIA: (asoma) eh... buenas tardes a todos. A ti también, sensei...

VIVI: ¿? Eh, pero... ¿Querías algo de mi?

MARIA: (humo) ¡El club de la biblio va a tener reunión, quiero que vengas, por favor!

RINOA: Ah, si, y el club de manga va a hacer caricaturas callejeras, podrías venirte.

RITZ: El club filosófico va a tener una exposición de la obra del maestro Sakaguchi.

(Mirada insistente de Rinu hacia Maria. Entonces se destraba por un momento y habla.)

MARIA: Sensei, en la feria ¿Podemos pasear juntos? ¿? ¡Ah, lo dije en ALTO! (huye)

RINOA: ¡Maria, que todavía no ha contestado...! Ah, ya huyo. ¿Qué dices, Vivi-kun?

VIVI: A mi me parece bien, vamos.

RINOA: Déjalo para el ultimo día. ¡Eh, Maria, que ha dicho que si, vuelve! (ahueca)

TIFA: La librera-chan tiene mucho valor, es algo que le admito...

RITZ: Si. Yo también creo así. Adiós...

(Tras esa intervención, llega la robota peliazul con un kimono muy cuco. Que hermosa.)

KOSMOS: Sensei, quería darle esta entrada para el club de la Ama Sara... y esta otra es para la ceremonia del te que ejecutare a continuación... si le queda tiempo... yo querría...

VIVI: ¿Qué cosa?

KOSMOS: ¡Eh, nada mas...! (¡Flaaam!) (propulsores)

TIFA: Jope, que velocidad mas turbo. _No me digas... que Kos-Mos también quiere..._

YITAN: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi, se te acaba el tiempo para registrarte en el torneo de lucha!

VIVI: Pero si no quiero ir. Si es solo de artes mortales, no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

YITAN: Aun así hay una pega, los menores de 12 van a la zona junior, y no me sirve...

CAIT: Espera, que tengo otra de mis ideas geniales. Vente conmigo por allá, aniki.

(Se van a una esquina a contarles el plan. Justo llegan Kairi y Yuffie a preguntar algo.)

YUFFIE: Oye, Tifa. ¿Te acuerdas del chicarrón con el que estuviste el otro día?

TIFA: _Ag, porras, nos vieron..._ bueno, es un primo de Vivi, le estuve enseñando y tal...

(Y los chicos salen de la esquina donde estaban, evolucionados a 15 años. Que flash.)

VIVI: Jope, sois unos imprudentes, tíos... Ah, hola a las dos, Kairi-san, Yuffie-san...

YUFFIE: ¿ein? ¿Nos conoce? ¿Cómo es posible? _Y ese otro... que rico que esta... _

VIVI: ¡Estooo, no, es que Tifa ha hablado de vosotras! Yo soy, eh... León Loire.

KAIRI: ¡Ya se que parece absurdo, pero... quiero que vengas a visitarnos! (huye)

YUFFIE: Pero esa entrada era para Vivi... bueno, te esperamos. Al otro chico también.

(Esto se complica. Al irse ellas, sale Sara a tomar aire después de soportar a las demás.)

SARA: No puedo seguir a este ritmo... ¿? ¡LAGUNA! ¡Pero que...! Ah, no, es falso...

VIVI: ¿Ama Sara? Jo, que susto.

SARA: Haces eso para poder luchar en el torneo, ¿No? Se me ocurre algo, yo también participare. Me preocupa tu progreso, chico. (aura negra) ¡Si no puedes vencerme fuera de mi Modo Diablo, deberás estar a mi lado TODO el día final de la feria, juajajaja!

VIVI: ¡QUE!

SARA: Es una orden de tu ama, así que no puedes renunciar. Lo esperare con ansias...

VIVI: ¡Arg, si pierdo ante ella tendré que estar a su lado todo ese día, que voy a hacer!

(En cuando se va la demonia, aparece la niña fantasma con un 'pluf', y cara de zombi.)

CHICAS: ¡AAAH, FANTASMA!

BLANCA: (normal) Eh, quisiera saber si puedo acompañar al sensei por la feria...

CHICAS: ¡Pero tu no te habías ido ya al cielo...!

(Mas tarde miran la agenda y esta escrita por todos lados, llena. Es algo exagerado.)

CAIT: Hasta una fantasma te ha pedido salir... no se como lo vamos a hacer, que palo.

(Tifa sale del piso y toma el móvil. Parece que se va a atrever... lo va a hacer...)

TIFA: Esto... ¿Uzuki? Soy Tifa. Quiero saber si ibas a hacer algo en la feria...

(¡Si, lo hizo! Ya era año. Pero como le ira al niño mago...)


	79. cachito 79

Cachito 79:

(Altas horas de la noche. Vistazo a la academia. Se oyen ruidos de martillo adentro.)

RINOA: ¡No hagáis ruido, jobar, vais a conseguir que nos pillen!

RIKKU: Pero es que eso es imposible, Rinu-chan...

FIONA: Jue, jue, esto de colarnos en el cole para terminar las obras es encrespante...

FARIS: _Arg, me muero por agarrar una cama... _

CELES: Meh, excepto el día antes de la feria, quedarse hasta tan tarde esta prohibido. ¡Hasta yo misma he roto la regla, y eso que soy la delegada! Lo siento, Vivi-sensei...

VIVI: Bueno, yo soy el profe y estoy aquí, no te agobies, mujer...

SELKIE: ¡Gracias a ti, Vivi-kun! Sin tu ayuda esto nunca saldría hecho a tiempo.

ALGUIEN: ¡Que viene gente, creo que es Eric! ¡A esconderse!

(Pasos furtivos. El susodicho busca con una linterna. No ve nada, así que se larga.)

RINOA: ¿eh? Vale, ya se fue. Todas al curro, no quiero veros parar.

MARIA: Esto, sensei... perdón por el traspiés de hace un momento, no quería...

CELES: ¡Maria, ya has vuelto a tener un lío de faldas...! ¡Ven y cámbiame el sitio!

(Al día siguiente, ya pueden alardear de haber hecho la casa encantada más terrorífica.)

CHICAS: ¡Bieeen, ya esta terminada, la casa 'Norstein Bekler'! [CT]

RITZ: Aunque aun nos falta... todo el interior.

SELKIE: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Bueno, nos vamos a los clubs!

(Estampida de media clase fuera del aula. Solo quedan unas pocas y su profe.)

TIFA: ¡Yo tengo que terminar mis cuadros también! Hala, adiós. ¿Vienes, Vivi?

GARNET/BEA: ¡Eh, nosotras también! (ahuecan)

FARIS: Que energéticas, y eso que han estado toda la maldita noche en vela.

CELES: ¿Vosotras podéis seguir, Rosa y compañía?

KAIRI: No te olvides, nosotras estamos en los equipos deportivos. ¿Ah, habéis visto?

SELKIE: Vaya, el diario de Squeenix otra vez... 'El mito del Árbol del Mana es cierto'.

KAIRI: Dicen que cada 22 años, el árbol brilla y aumenta su poder mágico o algo.

(En la calle, el equipo de Vivi puede ver mascotas de cartón y cosas raras por las calle.)

BEATRIX: Que alucinante, solo es el día antes de la feria y esto ya esta lleno de cosas...

VIVI: Oye Tifa, ¿Ya has arreglado el asunto Uzuki...?

(La morena bruta hace un pulgar arriba y cara de alegría, su amiga morena se alegra.)

GARNET: ¿De verdad de la buena? ¡Hija, ya era año, felicidades! Que bien.

TIFA: ¡No, que MAL! Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo dormir ni comer... ¿Qué haré?

CAIT: Bueno, es de rigor que todas las oneesans lo pasen mal la primera cita y eso...

QUISTIS: (llega) Ah, Vivi-sensei, el director te llama a una reunión, ven cuanto antes.

VIVI: Vale, será en la oficina, como siempre. ¿No?

QUISTIS: No, esta vez es en la plaza del Árbol del Mana. Y que traigas a Seiken-san.

VIVI: Ay, vale, que raro... aunque no entiendo para que nos querrá a los dos.

(Van hacia allí, se extrañan al no ver a absolutamente nadie cerca. Es muy, muy... raro.)

YUNA: Oye, ¿Es verdad que no sabes cuanto tiempo llevas siendo fantasma?

(Huy, que se ha cambiado la escena y yo sin avisar. Son Blanca y Yuna, dando paseos.)

BLANCA: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y el dato se me ha ido de la cabeza.

YUNA: _Ya, o puede que nos enteremos en un Episodio Especial... _sabes, quisiera hacer un artículo sobre lo que has vivido, si dejas, por cierto ¿Por qué no estas con Vivi-kun?

BLANCA: Ah, hace dos días pareció que nos habíamos entendido... pero aun no puede verme siempre que quiere, ni nadie, mas que tu, Yuna-san. ¿Será por sentarnos juntas?

YUNA: _¿Será mas bien por la exposición a la energía ectoplásmica? Debo investigar..._

BLANCA: ¿Te pasa algo, Yuna-san?

YUNA: Iba a la plaza a buscar entrevistas... pero algo me hace... no querer acercarme...

(La muerta hace notar que su sensei esta allí. El dire le recibe junto a los demás.)

FUSOYA: Ah, Vivi-kun, ya llegaste. Te esperábamos.

Vemos que allí hay algunos profes y alumnos. Vemos, a ver... al doc... al director... al chico-mono... a Elly, Esmeralda, Sigurd y Jesse [XG], a De-Nam [FFCC] y a Namine y Larxenne [KH2]. Estas últimas serán importantes a corto plazo, los otros, más tarde.

FUSOYA: Aquí reunidos estamos profes y alumnos magos... aunque no estemos todos.

VIVI: ¡QUE!

DE-NAM: Lo siento por haberte engañado, Vivi-kun. También por lo que paso allá en Kyoto N, el dire me dio otras ordenes... bueno, no hubiera podido ayudar mucho...

BEATRIX: Jope, yo de esto no tenia ni idea tampoco...

YUNA: (escondida) Porras, si me acerco mas me pueden pillar... tengo que oírlo todo.

BLANCA: ¿Puedo ir yo? Tengo mucha práctica en eso de pasar desapercibida, claro.

(Se pone a flotar sobre la tropa. El dire comienza a comentar la razón de la reunión.)

FUSOYA: Os he reunido porque cierto problema se cierne sobre el campus, oídme.

YITAN: ¿Es un nuevo enemigo? ¿Será muy fuerte?

FUSOYA: No, no se parece al tema de la excursión. ¿Conocéis el mito del gran Árbol?

YITAN: Ah, si, una chorrada que se cuenta en mi clase, que concede deseos de amor...

FUSOYA: Es posible, esta es la verdad: ¡Los deseos se cumplirán! Pero cada 22 años.

VIVI: ¿Ein?

FUSOYA: Desde ahora mismo hasta la noche del último día de la feria, se cumplirán... por eso debéis vigilar las actitudes románticas, bloquear cualquier declaración de amor.

BEATRIX: ¿Pero no era una superstición?

FUSOYA: Una vez cada 22 años, el Árbol del Mana extiende sus raíces por la Grieta de las Dimensiones [FF5] y alcanza el mundo Esper aumentando su magia... Los deseos de dominar el mundo y demás son demasiado materiales como para ser concedidos, pero el caso de relaciones amorosas... el éxito es del 120%. ¡Tiene la fuerza de una maldición!

VIVI/YITAN/BEATRIX: ¡JOBAR!

FUSOYA: Controlar así la voluntad de la gente va en contra de los principios del mago.

VIVI: _Un momento, si yo hice una poción amorosa, rompí la ley... ¡Soy un criminal! _

(Nadie nota que Namine ha girado la cabeza en dirección hacia la fantasma, y la mira.)

NAMINE: Alguien esta mirando.

JESSE: Je. Nada más fácil. (¡Pam!)

(La pobre muerta se espanta, cree que la ha llegado el fin, pero el ataque no la alcanza.)

BLANCA: ¡AAAH! (¡CRAC!) ¿Ein?

JESSE: Un robot espía, una maquina imperceptible para los usuarios de la magia... has tenido buen ojo, pequeña. No podemos subestimar a los alumnos entrometidos, veo.

(En un tejado dos encapuchadas ven la destrucción del mini-bot volador, vaya palo.)

TIPA1: Es increíble, han visto mi robot espía... ¡Ahora vienen por aquí, nos van a ver!

TIPA2: Ponte el equipo de camuflaje y huye, yo les atraeré lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos!

(Resuelto ese problema, el director explica las últimas pautas y aclara todas las dudas.)

FUSOYA: Bueno, patrullaremos por turnos, se levanta la sesión. Ten cuidado, Vivi.

VIVI: Jue, jue, lo tendré, tranquilo... anda, esto se ha llenado otra vez de gente.

YITAN: No me has enseñado la agenda. ¡Eh, son todo promesas con chicas! Pardillo...

(Se van de paseo. Alguien salta por los tejados. Es la tipa de antes, y ciertos profes.)

TIPA: (¡PLAM!) ¡Aug...!

VIVI: ¿Eh, como...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Hawwa-san?

MIANG: Vivi-kun, que casualidad... alguien me viene persiguiendo. ¿Me ayudas?

(Lejos de allí, a la chica Magus no se le ha pasado el susto, llora como magdalena.)

BLANCA: ¡Buaaa, creí que iba a morir...!

YUNA: ¿Pero tu no estabas ya muerta...?


	80. cachito 80

Cachito 80:

(El área mas concurrida de la feria, y las Deportistas están paseando por el, que ilu.)

KAIRI: ¿Quieres ir al festival de por la tarde un rato, Selkie-chan?

SELKIE: Na, gracias, creo que cogeré una cama, antes de caerme muerta del sueño...

ROSA: Ya, yo casi no me tengo. Además quiero bañarme antes, claro.

Se detienen sin saber por que... segundos después, algo pasa saltando por los tejados, seguido de cerca por algunos Sin-corazón Sombra, es el grupo de Vivi, lleva a Miang.

VIVI: ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¡Aun no nos dejan en paz!

MIANG: Unos magos malos me siguen para hacerme algo muy feo. ¡Sálvame, sensei!

(Así con una Miang de 15 añitos, y con trencitas... no parece peligrosa. Pero bueno.)

BEATRIX: Estaros a lo que debéis...

(Mi culpa. Los monstruos saltan, y solo consiguen despojar a Miang de su gabardina.)

BEATRIX: Rayos. ¿Te han hecho algo Hawwa-chan?

MIANG: No, sigo entera, gracias...

VIVI: _¿Pero por que unos MAGOS están buscando la cabeza de mi alumna, Miang? _

SINCORAZON: ¡Uuuuh!

YITAN: Estos bichos son como los Monstruos de Duelo... ¿No importa si les liquido?

VIVI: No, hasta que entendamos que pasa, nos limitaremos a espantarlos. ¡Truenos!

(¡Flaaam! El niño mono suelta su truco de caco, y la tuerta su poder de Espada Santa.)

VIVI: Espíritu del Trueno, llama la furia de los cielos sobre mi rival, ¡TORMENTA!

Y con otro ruidoso ¡Flaaam! Los bichejos negros son hechos carbonilla. La gente que ve el estallido cree que son cohetes... Namine está entre el gentío, no cree lo que ve.

NAMINE: Eso era mana de elemento Trueno... ¿El enemigo es un mago, quizás?

(En otro lugar no lejos, Larxenne camina al lado de Rude [FF7], patrullando su zona.)

RUDE: Ha detenido 7 Sin-corazón de golpe, sabes... Es un profesional. Este ya no es un problema estudiantil... espero que Miang no tenga la ayuda de... la reina de los diablos...

(El grupo de Vivi está a salvo en un callejón. Parece que el revuelo no se ha notado.)

BEATRIX: Fu, salvada. Pero yo no me fiaría. Esas sombras pueden volver enseguida.

YITAN: Eh, siempre te pones así de seria en estos casos, que vamos a hacer contigo...

MIANG: Pero que fuertes sois, que sorpresa. En esta era de maquinas, es difícil ver a gente con tanta capacidad. Camuflar tus truenos como fuegos artificiales, es buen truco.

VIVI: Que va, aun me queda por aprender... pero dime, Hawwa. ¿Qué sabes de magos?

MIANG: Bueno, pues tanto como pueda saber Lucca, jue, jue...

VIVI: ¿Puedo saber quien va detrás de ti? Nunca pensé que hubiera magos malignos y...

BEATRIX: Espera. Han localizado nuestra posición. Vienen tres. Hay que prepararse.

MIANG: Uf, me va a ir muy mal si me pillan de nuevo, me borraran la cabeza del todo.

VIVI: ¿Qué cosa...?

YITAN: ¡Vivi! Nos van a rodear pronto. Dos en la calle y uno en el tejado. ¿Qué harás?

(En sus puestos, las chicas de la Organización [KH2] reciben órdenes del tipo negrito.)

RUDE: _No sabemos quienes son, no bajéis la guardia. Rodearlos, y acabad con todos. _

LARXENE/NAMINE: _Vale, entendido. _

(Volvemos al callejón escondite del grupo de Vivi. Se ve obligado a dirigir a su tropa.)

VIVI: Veo que el que primero mueva... vencerá. Yo iré por aquí. Bea, al del tejado.

YITAN: Je, veo que ya no eres un novato en estrategia, chico. Supongo que yo iré allá.

CAIT: _Les ayudare un poco. Aun queda algo de magia en este gatito padrino... _

(Un poder especial de Esper bloquea la comunicación entre los enemigos, es adecuado.)

RUDE: (mira) ¿? ¡Viene por mí! ¿Es fuerte de verdad, o solo una idiota...?

(Nuestro peque salta entre la gente lo bastante rápido como para que no le pesquen.)

VIVI: ¡Modo Mago! (¡flaaash!) ¡Ahora, enciende la llama sagrada, FULGOR!

LARXENE: ¡UARG! (quema)

NAMINE: ¡AH! ¡Oneesan!

YITAN: (asoma) Estoy aquí. Infeliz. (¡PAF!) Eh, espera... ¡Es una NIÑA!

(Algo raro pasa. Los dos grupos se reúnen pacíficamente. Los enemigos eran profes...)

RUDE: De acuerdo a nuestro servicio de inteligencia esta persona ha sido causante del incidente de hoy. Una alumna problemática, Miang Hawwa, necesita cuidado especial.

VIVI: ¿Por qué? Soy su tutor, mi alumna fue atacada, es normal que fuera a ayudarla.

RUDE: ¿Eres tu su tutor? Vaya, creí que un mago se nos había colado en la academia. Buf, sabiendo eso, creo que no sabes nada del arresto que se ha merecido Hawwa-san.

VIVI: ¿Ah si?

RUDE: Seguiré a partir de ahí. Miang Hawwa, ahora vendrás con nosotros. (¡chas!)

MIANG: ¡Vivi-kun! Diles algo...

LARXENE: No lo entiendes. Cualquier dato referido a la magia le será sustraído.

VIVI: ¡Pero a que viene semejante castigo, así de repente...!

RUDE: ¿De repente? Esta ya es la tercera que nuestra detenida casi se va de la lengua. Vivi, si pretendemos vivir en paz en este mundo, los magos debemos estar en secreto.

VIVI: Si, eso lo entiendo... _yo tenía que haber borrado la cabeza a Tifa entonces... _

RUDE: Hawwa-san. Eres una chica inteligente. ¿Qué razones podías tener para hacer lo que ibas a hacer? Su amiga hizo lo imposible, y estuvo espiando nuestra reunión usando tecnología. Es un grave allanamiento. Hoy será castigada por fin. ¿Lo entiendes?

MIANG: Si, claro...

VIVI: ¡Pero es horrible, los recuerdos es lo único que le queda a las personas normales!

LARXENE: Muchas de tus alumnas han descubierto la magia. ¿Eso te parece bien?

VIVI: Por favor. ¡No llaméis criminales a mis alumnas tan a la ligera! Miang también es mi alumna, y yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pueda hacer. Yo me ocupo.

RUDE: Hum. Vale, me fío de ti, Vivi-kun. Te dejamos con el resto, hazlo bien.

NAMINE: Pero ten cuidado, si te volviera a pasar te convertirán en moogle. (ahuecan)

YITAN: Pfff, se creen muy l33t por estar con los profes. No me asustan.

BEATRIX: Hombre, es su trabajo, compréndelo.

(A lo lejos hablan los miembros del escuadrón especial. La rubia tiene mucho interés.)

LARXENE: ¿Te parece bien esto?

RUDE: Si, déjales. Han luchado muy bien, además... es lo que esperaba de su hijo...

MIANG: ¡Waaa, eres un autentico salvavidas, Vivi-enano! Ahora te debo una.

VIVI: No exageres, mujer. Pero no dijiste que estabas buscada. Espero que recapacites.

MIANG: No pasa nada ya. Veo que aun te preocupa algo. Déjame darte un regalito.

(Mas tarde, el le enseña a Tifa algo parecido al condensador de flujo del Epoch [CT].)

TIFA: ¿Y te dio esto? Los inventos de Lucca y Miang son bien raros, por si no sabias.

FIONA: (llega) ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, por aquí! La celebración de la feria va a empezar ya.

KAIRI: ¡OOOH! ¡Mirar, el Árbol del Mana brilla de verdad!

(Pues si, el arbolito ahora rebosa de fulgor mágico. Eso no son buenas noticias, claro.)

TODAS: ¡La Feria Milenaria ya esta en marcha!

(En lo alto, hay algunas que no participan de esa alegría. Son las inventoras, y su robot.)

MIANG: Sabia que era algo especial. Por lo que me dijo Lucca-san, y los datos cogidos por Kos-Mos. Será alguien muy útil, si conseguimos tenerle como aliado...


	81. cachito 81

Cachito 81:

(¡Y empieza el meollo! El altavoz profiere a voz en grito la celebración que comienza.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Desde ahora mismo, comienza la quincuagésima Feria Milenaria!

(El chaval mago, en mitad de la calle, se lo pasa como crío en alguna especie de tienda.)

VIVI: ¡Jo, como mola! No sabía que la Feria iba a tener este despliegue.

RITZ: (asoma) El numero total de visitantes ha llegado a los 400.000 durante la estancia de tres días de esta fiesta. Espera una gran conmoción, con tantas actividades como hay.

RINOA: Como se permite el uso del cosplay por la calle, es diver incluso pasearse...

RITZ: El campus de Squeenix nos presenta esta feria con el aspecto de un gran parque de atracciones, desde los tiempos en que se usaba para conmemorar los 1000 años de la creación del Reino de Guardia [CT]. Las transacciones de Gil ya superan los 2 millones.

VIVI: ¡DOS MILLONES! Que bestia.

RITZ: Parece que hay clubs que llegan a ganar decenas de miles, así que ese dato no es raro en absoluto. Las actividades lucrativas se hacen para favorecer la independencia.

MARIA: ¡Venga a visitar la casa encantada de 3º A! (vuelve) Mira, ten un mapa, Vivi.

VIVI: Ah, gracias... pues si que parece un parque, pero esto no se puede ver en 3 días...

(Sin que lo viera, ha llegado un tiranosaurio animatronic y casi le pisa, pero se aparta.)

VOZ: Eh, chaval, no te pongas en medio de la cabalgata.

RINOA: Je, la cabalgata de trajes es impresionante, cada año se superan...

VIVI: ¿Cómo puede ser eso un disfraz? ¡Es de locos! Pero si, es alucinante.

MARIA: Eh, Vivi-kun, ya habría que ir a revisar el trabajo de nuestra clase.

(Van hacia el pasillo de su propia clase y ven que se ha formado una cola bien larga.)

SELKIE: ¡Eh, Vivi-kun! Mira, al fin hemos terminado el tugurio a tiempo.

RIKKU: Gracias a ti, la casa Norstein Bekler de doncellas esta siendo un exitazo gordo.

(Ve a las dos alumnas que se han caracterizado de demonias gato, le huele sospechoso.)

VIVI: ¡De doncellas! ¿Es que os ha dado por inaugurar otro 'burdel' de esos?

RIKKU: Bueno, cada cliente tiene una chica de guía y cada sobeo cuesta 500 Gil. (^_^)

CHICO: ¡Eh, por que ese chaval entra primero...! Solo por que es un canijo, es injusto.

RIKKU: Lo siento en el alma, cariños, pero este es nuestro sensei, jue, jue...

SELKIE: Para acomodarse a las... necesidades de la clientela, hemos preparado 3 rutas.

VIVI: Vale, creo que iré por la menos... amenazadora.

ROSA/FIONA/CELES: ¡Bienvenido a la entrada de la casa encantada!

FIONA/CELES: _Ven, Vivi-kun, vente por aquí... vente conmigo..._

(Fiona y la presi muestran un aura de lujuria bastante arriesgada. Farrwell-san se calla.)

VIVI: Creo que me iré con Rosa-san...

FIONA/CELES: ¡Ack! (caída japonesa) ¡Pero a que viene eso...!

ROSA: ¿Por qué lo has querido así, sensei? El horror se oculta en cualquier parte...

VIVI: Solo que he presentido que si iba por otro sitio, podía pasarme algo muy... malo.

(La chica Farrwell se ha vestido como Blanca para la ocasión. Le conduce por el lugar.)

VIVI: Anda. ¿Por qué hay tanto espacio? Nunca diría que esto es nuestra aula...

ROSA: Me dijeron que es un invento de Miang... aunque Lucca tenga algo de la culpa.

VIVI: Ay, espera, que he pisado algo... esto es... ¡AAAH!

(Ha pisado la cabeza reseca del director... un asesinato... el pobre se escandaliza.)

VIVI: ¡AAAH! ¡Se han cargado al dire! ¡Y también a Lenna y Kairi, las acabo de ver!

(En efecto ha visto sus cuerpos tirados allí, con armas blancas atravesadas. Que miedo.)

ROSA: _Que mono es, el pobre... _Ante todo no pierdas los nervios, sensei... algo raro ha pasado, si, seguro que han sido los espíritus errantes de la academia... pero si no huimos ahora, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie en el mundo estará a salvo. ¡Serán maldecidos, morirán!

VIVI: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡ARRANCANDO!

(Le lleva de la mano durante un trecho, pero algo suena 'ras' y Rosita se descabeza...)

ROSA: Corre... sal de aquí, sensei... arg...

VIVI: ¡ROSA-SAN! ¡AAAH! ¡Se ha quedado sin cabeza, que haré...!

(Manos ensangrentadas tratan de atravesar la ventana interior, y se lanzan a apretarle.)

VIVI: ¡IAAAARG...!

VOZ: ¿ep? ¿Ese que grita no es Vivi-sensei?

VOZ2: Jue, jue, pues parece que si...

(Las que hablan son Selphie y Aeris. Yuffie se las une en la labor de matar a apretones.)

VIVI: ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarmeee... que no quiero perder el cuello!

(Se encuentra de cara con las gemelas, colgadas a lo vampiro. Pero el sigue huyendo.)

BLANCA: (zombi) Maldad... dolor... no hay cura... cuidado...

(Pues ya solo le faltaba una fantasmona de verdad, y con esa cara de vela derretida.)

VIVI: ¡Ah, la salida, por fin, que miedo!

(Ya sale y se da de morros con su amiga la morena, su pecho le sirvió de amortiguador.)

TIFA: Eh, Vivi, que pasa... ¿Te has metido a la casa encantada, claro?

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san! La cabeza de Rosa... el director... salieron manos... y me apretaban...

(Entre sus balbuceos no nota que esta apretando donde no debe, pero ella si que lo ve.)

TIFA: ¡Donde crees que TOCAS! (¡PAF!)

SELKIE: (asoma) ¡Eh, Vivi-kun, dinos como lo has pasado! Si es que somos geniales.

ROSA: Lo siento si lo has pasado mal... mira, puedes ver el truco, es bien sencillo...

(Mientras se tranquiliza llegan Garnet y Bea con bata de maga blanca / orejas de gato.)

GARNET: Parece que les ha salido bien, podemos sacar muchos gil de todo esto.

VIVI: Que cague, sobre todo la ultima... jugada. Pero no puedo entretenerme más hoy.

TIFA: Huy, si, que tienes que ir a la cita con la librera-chan, no se te olvide.

VIVI: ¡No es una cita, no chinches! (mareo) Oooof, que carrera me he metido...

GARNET: Te has forzado mucho estas noches para ayudar. Ve a que te vea Kadowaki.

(El chaval va a la enfermería con la señora esa [FF8], la tuerta se queda a acompañarle.)

VIVI: Perdona por tenerte aquí, solo me estaré media horita. Aun queda mucho que...

BEATRIX: Vale, tu duerme sin prisas, ya te despertare.

VIVI: Hablando de, me pregunto que hará el... relojito ese que me dio Hawwa-san.

BEATRIX: No tengo idea, no se me ocurrió preguntar... que sueño tengo yo también...

Se quedan todos sobando, incluido el gato padrino. El tiempo pasa inexorable, y pronto la luz empieza a marcharse de la habitación. Y en esas, el niño mago despierta así.

VIVI: ¿? Pero que... ¿Qué hora es? ¡AH! ¡Las ocho... ocho de la tarde!

BEATRIX: (despertó) ¿? Que pasa...

VIVI: ¡Me pase de siesta, que haré ahora! Tenia que ir a los clubs de las chicas, tenía la reunión de profes, la eliminatoria del torneo... ¡Todo, todo se ha ido al garete! ¡ARG!

BEATRIX: ¡Lo siento, yo tenia que haberte avisado... no entiendo como me dormí!

CAIT: Eh, aniki, lo de la cita con la librera, era a las 4, si no recuerdo mal...

VIVI: ¡Ag, la habré hecho esperar... cuatro horas, nada menos! Me va a matar...

BEATRIX: ¡No tengo perdón, es mi culpa...! Y yo también tenía cosas que hacer...

El chico tiene el condensador de flujo en la mano, lo aprieta de pura rabia. El aparato brilla y se forma una burbuja psicodélica que los engloba en la habitación. Que flash.

AMBOS: Que ha pasado...

(Ven que todo esta igual que antes. Pero no saben que esta igual que MUCHO antes.)


	82. cachito 82

Cachito 82:

VIVI: ¡Waaa, que haré ahora...!

BEATRIX: Lo siento, es mi culpa, se que tenias la agenda a tope y te deje dormir...

(Eh, que eso ya nos lo hemos visto. Ahora están alucinados y miran por la ventana.)

VIVI: ¿? Es de día otra vez... y esos artificios, no son los de...

BEATRIX: Ahí pone que son las diez... de la mañana. Pero eso no es posible...

(Salen de allí y ven a la gente atareada con cosas, igual que antes de la inauguración.)

VIVI: Pero si era casi de noche hace un minuto... y ahora me deslumbra la luz.

BEATRIX: ¿Qué significa? Esto no puede ser soñado, estamos bien despiertos.

CAIT: El reloj de la enfermería quizá estaba roto... aniki, revisa que hora es ahora.

VIVI: (mira) ¡En el mío pone que son las ocho pasadas! No lo entiendo.

(Ven algunos ejercicios acrobáticos. Eso sucedió antes de la inauguración. Que lío.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Desde ahora mismo, comienza la quincuagésima Feria Milenaria!

AMBOS: ¡QUEEE!

CAIT: Aniki, tenemos que calmarnos... y escondernos, empiezo a sospechar algo.

(Se van a un café cualquiera, casi vacío. Allí discutirán la idea del gato padrino.)

CAIT: Ese reloj, esa cosa rara que te dio la tal Miang. Sácalo, que quiero analizarlo.

(Pues eso, lo saca y mira si ha tenido algún cambio.)

CAIT: No hay otra forma de explicarlo, excepto que hemos 'retornado' a través de este cacharro. No soy ningún manitas de la ciencia, pero esto debió provocar la magia esa...

BEATRIX: Espera, tu dices esa magia tan arriesgada, imposible para casi ningún mago.

VIVI: ¡Esperaros un poco, que habláis los dos...! ¿Qué es eso del 'retorno' y la magia?

(¡plop! Se choca con alguien por levantarse, vemos que es Maria, aun con el disfraz.)

MARIA: ¿Vivi-sensei? Pero como has... si estabas allí hace un momento...

CAIT: ¡No, no pasa nada, muchacha! Volveremos pronto, ve tú por delante, hala.

(A pesar de eso, la siguen. El niño mago no entiende por que. Pero pronto lo descubre.)

VIVI: ¿? ¡Ese soy YO!

BEATRIX: ¡Agacha, tonto!

(Casi le ven, pero la librera y sus amigas están con otro Vivi. Esto empieza a ser rarillo.)

VIVI-2: ¡Jo, como mola! No sabía que la Feria iba a tener este despliegue.

RITZ: (asoma) El numero total de visitantes ha llegado a los 400.000 durante la estancia de tres días de esta fiesta. Espera una gran conmoción, con tantas actividades como hay.

(Vale, me ha dado un Deja Vu espantoso, y el pequeño profesor esta que lo flipa, claro.)

VIVI: Vale, que alguien me diga que carajo pasa...

BEATRIX: No me se bien los detalles, pero esta debe ser la técnica mas potente de la magia del tiempo, el Retorno. Si este trasto lo ha provocado, podemos llamarla una...

VIVI: Una maquina del tiempo... ¡Esta cosa es una maquina del TIEMPO!

BEATRIX: ¡No grites, leñe!

VIVI: ¿Pero es de verdad, así tan pequeña? Como mola, las he visto en pelis y mangas...

CAIT: Tiene que ser así, puede ser un truco, pero nadie puede hacer semejante truco.

VIVI: Pues me ha salvado, ahora si puedo ir a la cita con Maria, o lo que sea.

BEATRIX: Pero inventar ese trasto... ¿No se os hace difícil, incluso para...?

CAIT: Ya, aunque la tal Miang sea una genia, este aparato es demasiado potente. No se puede haber concebido en tan poco tiempo, y encima lo ha regalado muy fácilmente.

VIVI: ¿Cómo podéis sospechar de Hawwa-san? Con esto me ha resuelto los problemas.

SARA: (llega) Eh, chaval. ¿Por qué das vueltas como idiota? ¿Te lo han pegado ellas?

VIVI: ¡AH! Siempre me da sustos, la Ama Sara... huy, si vas vestida muy linda y todo.

(Si, va vestida como muñeca de porcelana, y lleva al lado a la suya, para hacer juego.)

PAINE: Cuantos humanos, que ganas tengo de rajar gañotes, jue, jue...

SARA: Es una simple Vestiesfera de cantante. No tienes que hacerme la pelota fuera de nuestras clases. Pero veo que llevas algo bonito ahí, y que me lo escondas lo vuelve más sospechoso... puedo sentir magia prohibida alimentándolo... Dámelo. No te haré nada...

PAINE: Ya sabes, 'lo tuyo es suyo, y lo suyo... también'. Ji, ji, ji...

(Tenia un aura maligna cuando dijo eso, aunque ya sabemos que eso es normal en ella.)

VIVI: ¡Nooo! (huye)

SARA: ¡Eh, a donde crees que vas! (corre, frena) ¿Qué le pasa a este niñato hoy?

PAINE: Mas que parecer maligna, dabas la impresión de ser una abusona. Que cutre.

(En un callejón, ya dejan de correr y respiran, ha sido un encontronazo peligroso y tal.)

BEATRIX: Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Crees que dejarla plantada ha sido buena idea?

VIVI: Y tanto. Si algo como esto cae en manos de Sara, no sabemos que haría con ello. Jue, jue, pero ahora tengo tiempo libre... querría ir a los mini-juegos de la feria y eso.

CAIT: Quieto, no sabes si aun se puede usar. Deberíamos encontrar a la chica Hawwa.

BEATRIX: Ya, sin el panfleto de instrucciones, es demasiado el riesgo de usarlo.

CAIT: Vale, decidido. Pero no podemos dejarnos ver con la pinta de nuestros otros yo.

VIVI: Allí hay una tienda de cosplay, podemos pedir alquilado algo...

(Y justo, el chico se viste de Poshul y la tuerta de Janice [CC]. Quedan muy coquetos.)

BEA-NICE: ¡Cait, como has podido! Se me ve el ombligo... si me pillara la señorita...

VIVI-SHUL: Venga, vamos a localizar a Miang. ¡Hawwa-san!

(Buscan por diversas instalaciones de mini-juegos, y el chico negro se lo pasa bomba.)

VIVI-SHUL: Vaya, aquí dentro tampoco estaba, que pena... ¡OH, un barco volador!

BEA-NICE: ¡No te estas molestando en buscar! Je, bueno, así es como debe ser el...

CAIT: Ya, por fin se quito el estrés de la agenda. Déjale que se divierta... por esta vez.

(Dentro de la aeronave de exposición, se han parado a contemplar por una ventana.)

BEA-NICE: Buf, se me hace raro estar tan calmados, los dos solos... Pero es gracias a Vivi-sensei que puedo disfrutar esta feria, la razón de que hiciera las paces con Garnet, y hacerme tan amiga de Tifa... te debo mucho, sensei. Si algo te pasara, yo te ayudare.

(Quizá le coge las manos muy apasionadamente, pero el no huye. El gatito ya le habla.)

CAIT: No es que me importe, pero mirado desde aquí, parece que te estas declarando.

BEA-NICE: ¡A que viene eso, Cait!

CAIT: Bueno, hacéis muy buena pareja guerrera, y el otro día dijiste que te gustaba el...

BEA-NICE: ¡Eso fue cuando los polvorones... pero no puedo olvidar a la señorita, yo...!

VIVI-SHUL: Ah, así que era ESO. Hija, haberlo dicho antes.

BEA-NICE: ¡Nooo, no quería decir eso! ¿Y que me dices de ti, sensei? ¿Tifa o Maria?

VIVI-SHUL: Eh, mira, me voy al baño... dejemos este tema. (ahueca)

VOZ: Veo que os lo pasáis en grande, vosotros dos.

BEA-NICE: ¿? ¡Es MIANG!

MIANG: ¿Cómo fue la vuelta al pasado? Creí que seria bueno un viaje de prueba, y os puse somnífero en la bebida. Lo siento si os he incomodado, pero era necesario, sabes.

BEA-NICE: Quiero saber algo. Esa maquina era imposible de diseñar... ¿Quién eres?

MIANG: ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Je, de día soy una colegiala, pero en verdad soy... ALIEN!

(Se ha puesto una careta de Starky [CC], Bea castiga tal estupidez con un zanahoriazo.)

BEA-NICE: ¡No me líes! (¡paf!) Aunque ya tenemos en clase una medio-demonia, una robot, una ninja y una fantasma... encontrarme ahora un alien no debería sorprenderme.

MIANG: Tú no eres la mejor para hablar de bichos raros... Seraphim-san.

BEA-NICE: ¿Qué dices? ¡Si te da por hacer algo a Vivi, la Einlanzer hablara por mí!

(Si, la espada sagrada del clan Viper [CC] es su regalo del pacto. Pero ya se calman.)

MIANG: No te preocupes, le di el circuito principal del Neo-Epoch para que disfrutara la feria. Vivi es alguien de mi propia sangre, nunca le haría nada malo. Hazme caso.

BEA-NICE: No puedo creerlo...


	83. cachito 83

Cachito 83:

(Vivi ya vuelve del baño y se une a la conversación, no habiéndose enterado de eso.)

VIVI-SHUL: ¿Pero esto sirve de verdad para viajar en el tiempo?

MIANG: Por supuesto, el Huevo Temporal de bolsillo, el Epoch N. Es un aparato con altísima tecnología, que permite al usuario y su compañía atravesar la barrera temporal.

(Vistazo general al aparato, sigue teniendo pinta de condensador de flujo normal.)

MIANG: Que bien que no hubiera problemas... esta ya seria la segunda vez que se usa.

BEA-NICE: ¿Y que se supone que quieres decirnos con eso...?

MIANG: De hecho este mecanismo usa la energía de Éter del usuario para funcionar, por eso no podía operarlo yo sola. Pero gracias a Vivi-canijo pude completar la prueba.

VIVI-SHUL: ¿Pero si no hubiera funcionado?

MIANG: Bueno, quizá os hubierais perdido en la Oscuridad del Tiempo para siempre...

BEA-NICE: ¡No bromees con eso!

(Tras la horrible estampa de poder haber caído presa del Devorador [CC] ya se calman.)

VIVI-SHUL: ¡Pero es bueno, gracias a eso podré acudir a la cita! ¡Gracias mil, Hawwa!

MIANG: Aquí tienes el panfleto. Anda, ve y pásatelo bien, chico.

(Ya se va a su stand de comida, la Q-feteria, pero la guerrera no se queda convencida.)

BEA-NICE: _Miang Hawwa, de la misma sangre que Vivi-sensei... no consigo creerlo..._

Tiene sentido si piensas que ella es la primera mujer de 'ese' planeta... uh, que ya hable demasiado. Hala, volvemos con el grupo de Vivi ahora que ya le han alcanzado.

BEA-NICE: Aun se me hace difícil confiar en Hawwa-san.

CAIT: Si, es mejor que evitemos usar este coso en lo posible. Y vigílame a mi aniki...

BEA-NICE: ¿Qué tenías que hacer a esta hora según la agenda, dime?

VIVI-SHUL: A ver, la cita de Maria empieza a las 4, las eliminatorias del torneo son a las 5 y media, y de 7 a 10 de la noche me tocaría patrullar cerca del Árbol del Mana.

BEA-NICE: ¿Cómo? ¿Solo piensas estar hora y media con Maria? ¡Anda ya!

VIVI-SHUL: ¿Eso es malo?

CAIT: Es lo que esperaba de nuestro 'niño de diez años', no tiene idea de las relaciones. Aunque mirando el horario no puede hacer mucho más. Me siento mal por la chica.

BEA-NICE: Bueno, para eso tenemos ahora el aparato del tiempo este. ¿Qué plan hay?

CAIT: Usaremos lo que queda hasta las 4 para prepararnos. Quizá pregunte a Garnet...

(Dejemos discutiendo a estos y avanzamos para ver a Maria ya vestida elegante, habla.)

MARIA: (riiing) Ritz, Rinoa... ¿Seguís ahí?

_RINOA: _Que si, mujer. Pero ya que nos vamos a retirar pronto hoy, sácale provecho.

_RITZ: _No puedes ir de cita con un convoy detrás de ti. Al menos, consigue que te bese...

MARIA: ¡Ah, no puedo hacer cosa tal...! Que vergüenza.

_RINOA:_ Venga, si sabes que lo estas deseando. Todo saldrá bien, pero respira hondo.

_RITZ: _Convendría que hicieras entrenamiento mental, así estarás lista para el hecho_. _

MARIA: Ay, vale. Veamos... el llegara... yo le saludo como buena dama...

(Vemos un globito de pensamiento con unos monigotes actuando en su imagen mental.)

MARIA: Y entonces... el se inclina... y me... ¡OH, DIOX!

(Se esfuma el globito y los monigotes, al ver que ya se iban a dar un besuqueo terrible.)

MARIA: ¡No, mentiraaa... no puedo pensar cosas tan sucias! ¡Suprimir, suprimir...!

(Su libro mágico estaba apuntando sus deseos, pero se pone a borrarlo para no verlo.)

_RINOA_: ¡Rinu-chan al habla! ¿Me copias? Parece que la leyenda del árbol ya empieza. Si, desde hoy mismo.Aunque no te declares, con un beso bastara para tenerle atrapado.

MARIA: Un besazo con el sensei... ¡NOOO!

(El libro ha vuelto a las andadas, vuelve a dibujar a los dos con pinta de película X.)

MARIA: ¡ARG, tengo que dominar mi FEBRIL imaginación!

VIVI: (llega) ¿Qué lees ahí?

MARIA: ¡NADA! (pluf)

VIVI: _Tener el aparato temporal es un alivio, ahora podré pasarlo bien en la feria. _

(En unos setos cercanos, sus compañeras de la biblio espían, se unen las dos morenas.)

RINOA: ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? Que mas da, quería preguntarle algo a Tifa, aquí.

TIFA: Pues dime.

RINOA: ¡Escupe! ¿Maria tiene alguna posibilidad? ¿Cómo vas tú con el propio Vivi? No tengo ni que mencionar a Fiona o a la presi, pero lo que cuenta es lo que siente el. Así que dime de una vez. (aura ardiente) ¿Quién es la dueña del ALMA de Vivi, eh?

TIFA: ¡Y a mi que me cuentas! ¡Lo he dicho mil veces, ese no esta en edad de amar!

GARNET: Esos dos se escapan. Habrá que seguirlos.

RITZ: Eh, quietas. Rinoa, dijiste que ibas a dejarlos ir a su bola, déjalos tranquilos.

RINOA: Se que lo dije, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme... (ahuecan)

RITZ: Jope. ¿Por qué tendrán tan mala educación? Bueno, yo me dedicare a probar las bebidas de toda la feria, je, je... Suerte, Maria. (¡plom!) Ay, perdón, no me fije... ¡EH!

(¿Con quien se habrá chocado? No podéis saberlo ahora. Veamos a los dos de la cita.)

VIVI: Mira, si este es el libro que le cogi a Maria... ¿Cómo esta?

MARIA: Yo le encuentro interesante, el protagonista se parece mucho a ti, sensei.

GARNET: (espía) Están hablando muy naturalmente, eso es bueno.

TIFA: Pero han estado con libros como hora y media. No entiendo a las ratas libreras...

RINOA: Arg, Maria, eres demasiado ingenua, demasiado... 2D. Ahora veras.

(La aludida piensa de nuevo en cosas sucias y se excita... y el chico se preocupa algo.)

MARIA: Nooo, no pasa nada, a ver donde hay un libro bueno... este. ¡ARG!

(Rinoa la había dejado al alcance un álbum de posturas íntimas. Jope. Se lo sacude.)

VIVI: ¿Y esto? Dice que se llama beso francés. ¿Resulta que hay varios tipos de besos?

MARIA: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Los niños no deben leer eso! _¡Jooo, si el sensei se entera de que soy una pervertida que solo piensa cosas porno, de seguro me odiara...!_ (¡plam!)

TIFA: ¿A que vino la jugada del álbum?

RINOA: Bueno, creí que podría dirigir a esos dos hacia algo más... erótico.

BEATRIX: ¡Eso no se hace!

(La chica ha tropezado 'de nuevo' y caído encima del mago, pero aparece allí alguien.)

LARXENE: ¿Qué haces, Vivi? Mientras los demás patrullan, a ti solo se te ocurre ir en una cita con una alumna. Menudo plan. Aunque no tenga el efecto al 120%, el día 1 aun tiene un porcentaje del 80. ¿Estas seguro que quieres correr el riesgo, chico?

VIVI: ¡No lo entendéis, no es una cita!

NAMINE: Eso da igual, por lo que veo. Las ondas de ella se disparan. ¡Iba a declararse!

(El llavero de su Llavespada 'Prometida' [KH] resuena ante Maria, si. Se alarman.)

LARXENE: Es peligroso, tengo que llevármela conmigo.

VIVI: ¡No, yo me encargo! ¡Maria, sal por piernas!

(Pues eso, la Incorpórea ya esta harta de tener que hacer estas carreritas, y el SALTA.)

MARIA: Sensei, como... como hiciste eso...

(Dando un salto al estilo de los caballeros dragónicos. Están ya a salvo en una terraza.)

VIVI: Lo siento por lo de antes. Esas son compañeras de departamento... ¡Pero perdón! Yo quería que lo pasaras bien en la feria y nos han hecho eso... ¿Quieres algo especial?

MARIA: Algo que quiera...

VIVI: No puede ser la respuesta de un examen, claro. Pero por ti, usaría magia incluso.

MARIA: Entonces... quiero darle un beso... a mi sensei.

(En ese momento el Árbol del Mana brilla de forma cegadora, y algo va a pasar.)

VIVI: Oh, diox, no...


	84. cachito 84

Cachito 84:

(La escena del delito, unos segundos antes de que empiece el lío. Me lo agradeceréis.)

MARIA: Como la otra vez fue sin querer, quería un besito romántico, poca cosa.

VIVI: ¿Ein?

MARIA: ¡Ah, que he dicho...! Por favor olvida eso. ¡Era broma, no puedo aspirar a...!

(Pero ya da igual, el árbol ha empezado a brotar mana y los patrulleros se alarman.)

PROFES: Este es un aviso a los patrulleros del Árbol del Mana. ¡Se ha encendido!

DE-NAM: Porras. ¿Eso es que un alumno se ha declarado, no?

(No lejos, las chicas guerreras siguen en busca del niño mago, mientras lo discuten.)

TIFA: Cuando dices 'salto' te refieres a la técnica especial de los dragoneros, ¿Eh?

BEATRIX: ¡Puedes hacerla! Tienes el talento, Tifa, solo necesitas mana de tu carta...

TIFA: Vale. ¡Rinu-chan, quédate aquí por favor!

RINOA: ¡Eh, a donde creéis que vais!

(Pero tuercen la esquina, y ya se han esfumado. Volvemos a la escena del crimen.)

VIVI: (luz) ¡Uaaag...! ¡No puede ser, como pude descuidarme...!

MARIA: Ya se va el humo, que bien... ¿Tu estas bien, sensei?

VIVI: Si. Vale. Ahora te daré el beso que deseas... romántico. ¿Lo quieres francés?

MARIA: ¡QUE!

(Hay algo distinto en el. Con la mirada perdida, fija sus ojos en ella, y luego los...)

TIFA: (salta) ¡Eh, idiota, que le haces a la librera-chan! (¡zas!)

BEATRIX: ¿? Lo ha esquivado, no se como...

(Han llegado las dos allí a dar guerra. El niño mago rebosa de mana, y pinta peligro.)

TIFA: ¿Qué le pasa al zoquete? Parece que le hayan poseído o algo.

BEATRIX: ¿Será por el poder del Árbol del Mana? Pero en el primer día no tenia que...

CAIT: Debe haber sido por el grito de guerra de los escuderos de Ivalice, que tuvo que hacer para dar ese salto enorme. La influencia del árbol será mayor por esa causa...

BEATRIX: Pero los síntomas no son los de una confesión, parece en plan de guerra...

CAIT: Eh, muchacha, ¿No le habrás pedido a mi aniki 'estar contigo' o algo parecido?

MARIA: _Yo solo quería un beso pequeño..._ no se me ocurriría cosa tal, seguro.

VIVI: Bea-san, estas en medio. Apártate, o lo tendré que hacer yo mismo. (¡PAF!)

(Y con otra serie de ¡pafs! Le encaja un combo bien largo que hace temblar a la tuerta.)

BEATRIX: ¡Se le ha ido la olla! Pero aun puede luchar, veo. Esto va a ser más difícil. ¡Tifa, si vas a hacer algo, lárgate muy lejos y llévate a Maria contigo, pero rápido!

TIFA: ¿Pero que le pasa?

BEATRIX: ¿Es que no ves? ¡Mientras no cumpla la orden dicha, no parara NUNCA!

TIFA: Vale, Maria, agárrate donde puedas. (salta)

VIVI: Por favor, esto no va contigo, aparta. ¡Modo Mago! ¡(flaaash!)

CAIT: Bea-oneesan, veo que no hay otro modo mas que el de reducirle, a la fuerza.

BEATRIX: Eso ya lo veo. ¡Pero como esta controlado, no me lo pondrá fácil, sabes!

(Una serie de ¡pafs! Mas tarde, la chica aguanta con el comando Guardia del Paladín.)

BEATRIX: _Aunque tuvo una gran maestra en Rydia y estuvo entrenando en la lámpara de Diablo, eso de volverse tan bruto ahora... si, es el rival que he esperado siempre... _

VIVI: Je. Adiós. (¡flaaaaaash!)

(Le había hecho un chispazo eléctrico a bocajarro, bastante para cegarla y escaparse.)

BEATRIX: ¡Ag, ha huido! Y esto... es un callejón cortado, que haremos...

(En otra calle, la librera tímida y la morena bruta han parado a coger resuello, y habla.)

MARIA: Lo siento Tifa, se ha puesto así por mi culpa, si lo supiera...

TIFA: Tranquila, no lo es, ¡Porque seguro que es SU culpa! ¿Qué le mandaste hacer?

MARIA: Esto, bueno... _si es Tifa, supongo que lo entenderá... _

(Le dice la respuesta al misterio, y la chica no puede por menos que exclamar, oye.)

TIFA: ¡QUE! ¡UN BESO FRANCÉS!

VIVI: (llega) Si, eso mismo. Perdón por estas interrupciones, Maria-san.

TIFA: ¡ARG! ¡Vivi...! ¡Que haremos, librera-chan!

VOZ: Espíritu del Trueno, conviértete en cadenas de fuerza celestial, ¡TRUENOS!

(¡Bamf! Casi le da. Esa era Larxene, que comparte su elemento afín con el chiquillo.)

LARXENE: Me lo temía. En este lío, el cazador ES la presa. Eres patético, sensei.

TIFA: ¿Y estas de que van, quieren ayudarnos...?

MARIA: Son las compañeras de patrulla de Vivi, o algo así me dijo...

(Detrás de la llegada viene Namine, y un pequeño grupo de Sin-corazón Neo-Sombra.)

LARXENE: Ayer te saliste con la tuya, pero hoy no me harás la misma. Te lo aviso.

NAMINE: Con cuidado, oneesan.

(El mago no dice palabra, vuela hacia un Sin-corazón y le vuela de un castañazo.)

VIVI: (ziuuu...) ¡KIA! (¡PAF!)

LARXENE/NAMINE: (0_0)

(¡Pafs! Muchos seguidos, y pronto no queda una mala bestia en pie. Que alucinante.)

SINCORAZON: Gruuurrr... (fsss)

LARXENE: ¡Pero bueno...!

VIVI: (bzzz) Iaaaaaah... ¡MEGA... FULGOR!

(¡FLAAAM! Esto de tener la cabeza loca le da más potencia, porque ir a hacer eso...)

LARXENE/NAMINE: ¡Uaaaaaah...! (¡raaas!)

(Las dos pobrecitas caen con la ropa mutilada, derrengadas, indefensas. Es aterrador.)

TIFA: Que es... lo que sale de ahí...

Al irse el humo vemos de nuevo al chaval, en modo normal, ya que ha gastado mucha batería en lo último. Pero volvió a cambiar... esa presencia, esos ojos... ¡Es ID! [XG].

VIVI: Maria... el beso... jue, jue...

MARIA: ¡UAAAAAAH! (terror) ¡Es Besuqueitor! ¡Noooooo!

TIFA: Es pavoroso... si algo como eso alcanza a besarte... ¡MORIRÁS!

(Pánico general, ante la estampa de ser besada hasta la extenuación por ese engendro.)

MARIA: ¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Bea-san, sálvanos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

(Eso, donde... ah, si resulta que esta saltando entre tejados, tratando de darles alcance.)

BEATRIX: No esperaba que el poder del árbol fuera tan terrible. ¡Maria lo pasara mal!

CAIT: Esto de tener a mi aniki como enemigo... nunca creí que llegáramos a esto.

(En otro orden de cosas, la reportera y su amiga ectoplasma se dirigen a cierto sitio.)

BLANCA: Yuna-san, ¿No puedes dejarlo correr? No creo que pueda confiar... en ella.

YUNA: Pero estoy interesada en el Árbol del Mana... además, no me va a utilizar, oye.

VOZ: Veo que ya te decidiste, Yuna-san.

(De entre la sombra del callejón surge la primera mujer del mundo... que planea algo.)

MIANG: La decisión esta hecha, por lo que veo. No puedes echarte atrás. ¿Seguro?


	85. cachito 85

Cachito 85:

(De vuelta con el loco y sus oponentes, las dos Incorpóreas están en pleno strekking.)

VIVI: ¡Grrr...! (salta)

TIFA: ¡Eh, quieto parado! ¡A ver si despiertas, niño idiota!

LARXENE: ¡Lockhart, Fynn-san, tenéis que huir!

NAMINE: ¡Vivi esta controlado por magia, no se detendrá hasta cumplir la orden!

TIFA: Dominado, eh... ¡Aun sabiendo eso, no se si habrá un lugar seguro en el mundo!

(Saca su Pala del Tigre, detiene por los pelos una técnica parecida a la del mismo ID.)

TIFA: _¿Es dominado por magia? Pero este cebollo se ha vuelto absurdamente bruto... Aunque este hipnotizado es un guarro, solo tiene 10 años. ¿Cómo quiere un besazo? _

LARXENE: ¿Eso es un arma del Pacto... cómo una colegiala tiene esos movimientos?

NAMINE: Nos informaron que Lockhart descubrió la magia viviendo con Vivi-sensei.

MARIA: ¡Jo, Tifa, me da miedo...!

TIFA: Déjamele. ¡Yo defenderé los labios de la librera, antes tendrás que besarme a mí!

MARIA: ¡QUE!

(El árbol del mana brilla de nuevo, pero menos fuerte. Es lo que nos faltaba, ya ves.)

LARXENE: _Genial, no... otra orden no... _

VIVI: Pues vale. Primero le daré el besazo a Tifa, si así quiere.

TIFA: (0_0) Esto, no, no me líes... quiero decir, tendrás que vencerme, si, eso te digo.

VIVI: (aura negra) Entonces, con eso dices que cuando de un besazo... habré vencido.

LARXENE: Porras, si pudiera ayudar ahora... pero estoy sin ropa, maldita sea...

(Más lucha entre los dos. En eso, consigue ver a la chica Fynn y darla instrucciones.)

TIFA: Parece que no hay mas manera de detener a este idiota que a golpes. ¡Escóndete!

VIVI: Ooooom... ¡FULGOR! (¡FLAAAM!)

(Como es Tifa, su famosa Cinta ha detenido gran parte del golpe, pero aun hace daño.)

TIFA: Arg, me ha volado media camisa... parece que no le devolveré el sentido a tortas.

MARIA: ¡Tifa, ya esta bien...! Ha sido por mi culpa. ¡Yo me sacrificare, así despertara!

TIFA: ¿Estas loca? Ya le viste la cara de psicópata. ¡Si te besa, te ahogaras hasta morir!

MARIA: ¿¡Moriré...!?

(Globito de pensamiento, en el nuestro mago absorbe la energía de ella a lo vampiro.)

TIFA: Tú corre mientras le tengo ocupado, es la única manera.

MARIA: No, yo me sacrificare, si beso al sensei se curara, déjame, se que sobreviviré...

LARXENE/NAMINE: ¿? ¿Se están pegando por recibir el besazo o que?

(Y con un salto fenómeno, llega la paladina castaña a la escena, a ver que puede hacer.)

BEATRIX: ¡Eh, como lo lleváis! ¿Estáis bien las dos?

MARIA: ¡Bea-san, te viene por detrás!

(Si, se ha puesto a su espalda, Tifa se lanza a bloquear lo que sea, Rinu y Garnet lo ven.)

GARNET: ¡Tifa, Bea-chan, Maria! ¿Qué esta pasando?

TIFA: (¡plam!) Au, que daño... ¿?

VIVI: (chas) Has perdido. (mmmuuu...)

BEATRIX/MARIA: (0_0)

RINOA/GARNET: ¿Ein?

LARXENE/NAMINE: (0_0)

VIVI/TIFA: (mmmuuuu...)

BEATRIX/MARIA: (tembleque) Aaaah...

RINOA/GARNET: Pero que...

(Aparece un cartelón de 'dificultades técnicas, perdonen las molestias'.)

TIFA: Gaaa... (desmayo)

(Y solo en ese instante, el niño mago despierta como de un sueño y mira a las otras.)

VIVI: Esto, chicas, que hacéis aquí todas... y que hago yo aquí, claro...

Caras sonrientes de ellas... pero algo pasa, el suelo tiembla, el viento se revuelve, los truenos retumban, es la fuerza de la naturaleza más bestial... ¡Una mujer CABREADA!

TIFA: ¡GRAAA! (truenos) ¡TUUU...!

VIVI: ¡Waaa! ¡Que es esto!

TIFA: ¡VIVIIII! (¡flum!) ¡Niño idiotaaa... GUARRO! (¡BRAAAM!)

(Ha vuelto a sacar la Espada Mortal, tíos, y le sacude con la Guillotina Cósmica.)

VIVI: ¡IAAARRRG...! (explosión)

(No mucho mas tarde, las dos desnudas van en ropa de gimnasia, y abroncan al chico.)

VIVI: ¿Yo hice eso? ¡Lo siento...! Luego os pagare los uniformes, por supuesto...

LARXENE: ¡Este problema no se puede arreglar pidiendo perdón! Si, se puede decir que sucedió por 'circunstancias'. ¡Pero si te tomaras en serio la misión, esto no pasaría!

NAMINE: Has puesto en peligro a tus alumnas. Eso no te hace muy buen profesor.

VIVI: Lo siento muchísimo, me distraje por lo de la feria. Me lo pensare mejor.

(Pone la cara adorable que tantas veces ha desarmado incluso a la terrible Sarita, claro.)

LARXENE: Lo dicho, solo tiene 10 años, esto es difícil de decir...

NAMINE: Tenia que ir contra las reglas tener tanto poder con esa carita adorable, sabes.

LARXENE: Ya que hay gente normal delante, lo dejaremos así. ¡Pero ten cuidado!

RINOA: Oye, he entendido que Vivi se volvió un demonio besucón, pero dime como...

GARNET: No, lo que le volvió pirado es mag... ¡Eh, digo, magro, si, el chorizo magro!

RINOA: Ah, si. Seguro que ha zampado muchos bollos de los que hace Quina, seguro.

VIVI: Tengo que pedir perdón también a Tifa y a Beatrix. ¿No os paso nada grave?

BEATRIX: No, hombre, lo aguantamos bien.

VIVI: Pero a fin de cuentas, no se QUE es lo que le hice a Tifa-san, que misterio.

TIFA: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡NO se lo digáis! No digáis nada a nadie de esto. ¡NUNCA!

(Al final ceden por no decir nada, ante la creciente aura oscura de la morena. Se van.)

VIVI: Perdón por darte problemas, Maria-san, se supone que íbamos a pasarlo bien.

MARIA: Ya no te preocupes. Mira, ya empiezan.

(Ven el cielo del atardecer con los fuegos que corresponden a esa hora. Son bonitos.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡La Feria Milenaria se complace en ofrecerles el espectáculo del fuego!

VIVI: Jo, como mola, dibujan con fuego sobre el agua de la fuente.

MARIA: ¿Sensei... tienes a alguien... que quieras mucho en este momento?

VIVI: Bueno, quiero mucho a todas mis alumnas, son lo mejor que me ha pasado...

MARIA: No digo eso. Es estar con una persona... que te desboca el corazón. ¿Nunca?

VIVI: ¡Eh, no, nadie en particular!

MARIA: Perdón, te pregunte algo raro... me siento feliz estando así contigo, sensei. Se que soy lenta y torpe, y demasiado tímida. Pero después de que Vivi llego aquí, me puse a trabajar duro, en todo. La razón de que te veas maduro es tener ese sueño, de tu padre.

VIVI: No pasa nada, ya no me afecta tanto.

MARIA: Siempre puedo sacar valor de mi sensei... ¡Yo... te QUIERO, Vivi!

VIVI: ¿Ein?

MARIA: Uf, lo he dicho otra vez... perdona. Espero que encuentres a tu padre, pronto. Dime algo, esta zona no es peligrosa como la de antes, espero... por que entonces...

(Y le hace ¡mua! En el cachete. Con los fuegos de fondo, este es mucho mejor, claro.)

MARIA: Este es en compensación por el de antes. No hagas mucho caso. ¡Adiós!

(Y le deja al pobre chiquillo con la palabra en la boca. Y con otra cosa, mas gustosa.)

TIFA: Ah, Vivi, ya volviste... ¿Cómo fue?

VIVI: ¡Ssssi, no pasa nada! He fallado en lo de hoy, así que tengo que corregirme...

TIFA: ¿No habrá pasado nada...?


	86. cachito 86

Cachito 86:

(Para empezar el capitulo, el chico explica a las chavas que tiene un vehículo temporal.)

TIFA/GARNET: ¡EEEH! ¡Maquina del tiempo... y es tan pequeña! ¿Es de verdad?

TIFA: Mira que estoy acostumbrada a líos mágicos, pero esto es sorprendente.

CAIT: Bueno, no es magia totalmente, requirió algo de ciencia, nos dicen.

TIFA: ¡Wiii, yo quiero volver a la época feudal de nuestro Tokio N, jue, jue!

BEATRIX: ¿? ¿Por qué querrías volver a semejante época, tu?

GARNET: Será porque había muchos samurais macizos por aquel entonces, claro.

BEATRIX: No hablemos de eso ahora, lo importante es que tenemos que ir a patrullar.

CAIT: El panfleto de instrucciones dice que el Éter de 1 mago solo lleva 24 horas atrás.

TIFA: Baaah, que poco, que trasto mas soso.

VIVI: Que lata, no podemos ir a la época pre-histérica... quería ver brontosauros.

BEATRIX: Primero marcamos el tiempo de destino, aquí. (rec, rec)

CAIT: A más grande el salto mas Éter consume, por tanto, usarlo más veces es inútil.

GARNET: Pero si 1 mago puede retroceder 1 día, tener mas serviría para ir mas lejos...

CAIT: Eso no podemos saberlo. De momento, agarraros a mi aniki, que despegamos.

(Dicho, el artefacto crea otro portal y les engloba, sacándolos de allí y moviéndolos.)

CARTELON: Feria Milenaria. Día 1. 'Toma 3'. 13: 30.

(Vemos a nuestra antigua rival Lani, que lleva a un tipo pegado desde hace un rato.)

TIPO: _Venga, tengo que decírselo ahora, si no, no podré en lo que queda de feria... _

(En la torre del campanario, nuestra francotiradora favorita se prepara, Shara Viera.)

TIPO: ¡Lani-sempai, quería decirte...! (¡PAM!) ¡ARG!

LANI: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Le han matado!

FRAN: Uf. Con ese ya van siete hoy. ¿? ¿Qué es eso de allá?

(Esta viendo el portal temporal abrirse y escupir a los héroes muy cerca de su posición.)

GARNET: ¡Se hizo la luz de repente! ¿De verdad hemos vuelto a la mañana de hoy?

VIVI: Si, salio bien. Pero a la próxima habría que hacerlo en un sitio cerrado...

BEATRIX: Vale, yo iré con la señorita y Tifa-san a patrullar la zona norte, ahí quedáis.

TIFA: ¿Te las arreglaras solo, Vivi?

VIVI: Si, me encontrare con Yitan después de un rato. De hecho, antes de saber lo de la maquina temporal le conté sobre mi agenda, y me quito un pedazo de carga de encima.

BEATRIX: Entonces vale. Agárrate, señorita. Tifa, nos veremos en la zona norte. ¡hop!

VIVI: Ya se van... antes fracase por culpa del árbol, pero ahora tengo que arreglarlo.

FRAN: Parece que tienes problemas con las chicas. Sensei. ¿Has venido a patrullar?

VIVI: ¡Ah, es Viera-san! Esto, si...

FRAN: ¿Eso que os he visto hacer era magia? Se veía molón, mal que yo lo diga.

CAIT: No, pero bueno, no te habíamos agradecido lo de la excursión. Y el fantasma...

FRAN: No me des gracias, neko-kun. Era mi trabajo. Si me pagan, haré... lo que sea.

CAIT: Supongo entonces que el director te contrato para la patrulla, eh, oneesan...

FRAN: En efecto. El trabajo es aburrido, pero el sueldo es magnifico. Buena suerte.

VIVI: Ya, gracias... _aun con todo lo que hizo por mi en Kyoto N, sigo sintiendo cierto escalofrío a su lado. Me han dicho que fue compañera de Bea, pero no tengo claro... _

(Sube de un salto dragonero al campanario, el chico la sigue sin mucho estilo propio.)

FRAN: Uf, que problema, ahora son varios. Y solo estamos en el primer día.

VIVI: A ver. Allí, allá, y aquí también... que haremos... ¡Iré ahí abajo!

FRAN: Je, no hará falta.

(Saca el rifle largo de Billy [XG] y propina unos cuantos ¡PAM! A los susodichos.)

GENTE: ¡ARG! (desmayo)

VIVI: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Que has hecho, Viera-san!

FRAN: ¿Cómo no vas a saber que pretendo? Les detengo para que no se declaren.

VIVI: ¡Pero les has pegado un tiro... les has MATADO!

FRAN: Que va, son balas con tranquilizante, despertaran de aquí a diez minutos.

VIVI: Ah, eso es bueno...

FRAN: Pero para que no se repita, el veneno extra les paralizara una semana, claro.

VIVI: ¡Eso es malo!

FRAN: Mi tarea es impedir las confesiones en la zona. Y no me importa nada más.

CAIT: Jo, que dura. Es lo que esperaba de una profesional, por supuesto.

FRAN: ¿No es más romántico cargar con tu amante hasta la enfermería? Digo yo.

VIVI: ¡No, así no vale! Ven, que te voy a enseñar como va. (corre) Mira, esos dos...

(Serán unos peques, pero aun así son peligrosos. El chico vuela su pamela con magia.)

NIÑA: ¡Uaaaaaah...! ¡Mi gorra!

NIÑO: ¡Tranquila, te la cojo!

FRAN: ¿Qué hace? Creo que entiendo, les ha sacado de la zona de peligro...

(Repite la jugada un par de veces, con gente de toda edad. La chica viera ya entiende.)

FRAN: Eres inesperadamente apañado, para alguien de tu edad. Me has sorprendido.

VIVI: Ya lo ves. Hace falta valor para declararse... y no quiero que ese valor se pierda.

FRAN: Quieres ser Guerrero Mágico, sensei... Ya se por que Terra y Bea te aprecian.

VIVI: Viera-san, aunque no seas mágica, sabes de nosotros, ¿Por qué ayudas a magos? Y el club en el que estas, es de la universidad... tienes muchos misterios. ¿Por qué, eh?

FRAN: Uf, no soy buena hablando de mi... pero una vez fui un Caballero de la Bruja.

VIVI: ¡QUE!

FRAN: El y yo pertenecimos a una ONG fundada por magos, para ayudar a gente en peligro, tomábamos las misiones demasiado difíciles para humanos. Por todo Ivalice...

VIVI: ¡Pero cuantos años tendrás ahora, Viera-san...! ¿Cómo le va a tu amigo brujo?

(Sin responder, saca un medallón con una foto de Seifer [FF8] o alguien muy parecido.)

FRAN: El... se murió, hace dos años.

VIVI: ¡Auuu, perdón, no sabia nada, sin ofender!

FRAN: Pfff, que no, que es broma... este es el presidente del Club de Tiro, mira.

VIVI: Hija, no me asustes. Si tienes la foto, eso es que te gusta... en cierto grado.

FRAN: Puedes tomártelo así. Pero no te preocupes por las chicas, no sirven en batalla.

VIVI: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso precisamente tú? _Pensé que daba miedo, pero es buena. _

CAIT: ¡Eh, mi función de gato padrino detecta muchos objetivos! ¡Van por docenas!

VIVI: (corre) ¡Están ahí, es toda una congregación! Voy a tener que emplearme.

FRAN: No lo lograrás a tiempo. Esta vez, son míos. (¡PAMPAMPAMPAMPAM!)

VIVI: (0_0) Que masacre, tío... ahora si me da miedo ella...

FRAN: ¡No se preocupen, estamos filmando! ¡Perdonen el susto! Bueno, se acabo.

CAIT: ¡No, aun queda uno! Ese es... no hay duda... ¡Es el tipo de la foto! ¡Aquí!

MUSTADIO [FFT]: Esto, Shara-san... tengo algo que quería contarte hoy, sin falta...

FRAN: Gracias, Mus-kun. Tu mensaje ha llegado a mi corazón... (¡PAM!)

VIVI: ¡Le disparo! _Aunque le gusta el tipo... le disparo... sin ningún miramiento... _

FRAN: Vivi-sensei. Yo no necesito hombres en MI guerra... Soy una profesional.

(Mas tarde el gato padrino y la pistolera orejuda discuten un punto que no quedo claro.)

CAIT: Oye oneesan, lo que dijiste antes, metiste alguna mentirilla... Ni el nombre ni la cicatriz de la frente estaban en el chico de antes. ¿No será que no le puedes olvidar?

FRAN: (cuchillo) Es mejor que no ahondes en ciertas cosas, neko-kun.

CAIT: Esto, vale, no te cabrees... glup.

FRAN: Tendrás que guardar el secreto a Vivi. Es pronto para contarle cosas adultas...

VIVI: (llega) ¡Señora, si, señora! ¡Termine la ronda, señora!

CAIT: Vaya marca que le has dejado a mi chico, oneesan.


	87. cachito 87

Cachito 87:

(Donde lo dejamos, ahora se les acopla Yitan, y terminan de hacer la tarea patrullera.)

YITAN: ¡Vale, se termino el asunto patrullero! ¿Qué harás tu, Viera-oneesan?

FRAN: Vosotros podéis descansar hasta las siete, pero yo aun tengo mas trabajo. Por cierto, sensei. No te preocupes tanto por problemas de chicas. O te agotaras rápido.

YITAN: Ya se va... ¿Que quería decir con 'preocuparte por ellas'? Pringado...

VIVI: Esto, Yitan... ¿Tú tienes a alguien que te guste mucho?

YITAN: ¡EH! ¿A que viene eso? Si tienes fuerza para soltar chorradas, ve y entrénate.

VIVI: Je, pero Rinu-san me dice que 'Yitan se porta raro al lado de Aeri-chan', no se...

YITAN: ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Aeri-chan! Yo soy un lobo solitario, ya sabes.

VIVI: ¡Eh, no te enfades! Mas que lobo pareces un mico, si no te lo han dicho...

(Vayamos fuera de ahí, antes de que se peguen. Vamos a cierto lugar muy conocido.)

CARTELON: Feria Milenaria, Día 1, Toma 3, 4:12 PM.

RITZ: Jope. ¿Por qué tendrán tan mala educación...? Bueno, me dedicare a probar las bebidas de toda la feria, je, je... Suerte, Maria. (¡plom!) Ay, perdón, no me fije... ¡EH!

(Si, por fin vemos con quien se ha chocado. ¡Con el mismo Vivi, que recién llegaba!)

RITZ: ¡Es VIVI! ¡Y también... Yitan! Pero que... ¿Tú no te habías ido con Maria?

YITAN: Je, hola chiquita. Lo que pasa es que...

RITZ: ¿Dónde la has dejado? ¡Maria! ¡Ven para acá! (mira) ¿QUE? ¡Hay dos Vivis!

¿Por qué es eso? Esto empieza a parecerse a la excursión... pero había cinco falsos...

VIVI: No, como se te ocurre...

RITZ: ¿No habrás mandado a un falso a la cita con Maria? ¡No puede ser verdad!

VIVI: ¡Nooo, los dos yos somos de verdad! Tienes que creerme.

RITZ: ¿Cómo, ser ambos el verdadero? ¡Dame una explicación que pueda entender!

(Se van lejos del sitio para no liar mas la marrana. En un café, explica lo del aparato.)

RITZ: Una maquina del tiempo, de verdad... y es tan pequeña...

VIVI: Fue un regalo de Hawwa-san por salvarla. No es magia, es ciencia avanzada.

RITZ: Ya estoy hecha a magias y extrañezas varias, pero esto es sorprendente. Por lo que me cuentas, eres el tercer Vivi en la feria ahora... y lo de la cita... ¿Salio bien?

YITAN: ¿La cita? ¿TÚ ibas a ir en una cita con la chavala esa que lee las mentes?

VIVI: ¡Nooo, no es una cita, solo íbamos a ver algunos sitios de la feria y tal...!

RITZ: No, SI que es una cita. De todo modo, ¿Qué paso?

VIVI: Bueno, sucedieron cosas a mitad de camino. Se podría llamar, lío estudiantil.

RITZ: Vaya, pero eso sucede a menudo, así que da igual ya. Me doy por contenta...

YITAN: Que puñetas, Vivi, era eso lo que pasaba, ponerse así por la chavala. Pringado.

RITZ: Yitan-san. No creo que alguien NO involucrado pueda opinar tan a la ligera.

YITAN: ¿Cómo que NO involucrado? ¡Tengo mucho que ver en este entierro, chiquita! ¡Tengo una cuenta que arreglar con Vivi, si se descentra con chavalas, no luchara bien!

RITZ: Debería haberte dicho esto mucho antes, pero te importan demasiado las derrotas.

YITAN: ¿Ein?

RITZ: Mientras sigas preocupado por ganar o perder, no conseguirás verdadera fuerza. Además... aquellos que no conocen el amor, nunca la conseguirán. No lo subestimes.

YITAN: (azul) Arg... que dice de amores... eso no se come...

VIVI: Ah si, se me olvidaba lo filosofa que eras... ¿Quién fue el que dijo esas cosas?

RITZ: Por supuesto, eso eran palabras de mi requete-abuelo, Alazlam Durai [FFT].

YITAN: ¡AAAH! ¡Pero si no eres fuerte, no podrás cuidar a los que amas! ¡Toma ya!

RITZ: ¿Es por eso que aun buscas mas fuerza? ¿Quieres ser el más poderoso, verdad? Igual que nadie puede tener la sabiduría definitiva, los que buscan poder acabaran por chocar con la realidad algún día. Comparar fuerza es como los niños comparan altura.

YITAN: _¡No puede ser! Esta canija no comprende la pasión masculina de la victoria. Me cuesta un huevo replicarla... ¡Arg, si fuera un tío podría untarla el morro ahora! _¡Aaaarg, eres idiota, niña! No me importa lo que digas. ¡Vivi, no tardes, ven a las 5!

RITZ: Rayos, he soltado una retahíla tan egoísta delante de alguien mas joven que yo... Mi abuelo ya me había avisado de ese vicio, pero perdí la paciencia cuando dijo aquello.

CAIT: Nah, ni te preocupes. Es buena medicina para un mico obstinado.

RITZ: _Mira que discutir como una cría con el amigo ese de Vivi-kun... que vergüenza. Será mejor que reconsidere mi perspectiva en adelante. _Bueno, me cambiare y me iré.

VIVI: Esto, Ritz... si no te importa, podrías unirte a mi convoy durante un rato...

(Tras asentir, va a ponerse un vestido de Química [FFT] y van de crucero por la laguna.)

RITZ: _Hemos estado andando por la feria sin siquiera hablar... no se si habrá algo que quiera decirme. A ver, si encontrara un tema del que hablar... _¡Eh, Vivi, mira esto!

(Desenfunda la varita de novato que siempre lleva y suelta un Piro allí mismo, guau.)

VIVI: ¡WA! ¡Como mola, Ritz-san! ¡Y a la primera!

RITZ: Uf, por fin. Desde el incidente he estado entrenando como loca, a ver que tal.

VIVI: Bueno, el Árbol del Mana te habrá ayudado un poco, pero aun así. ¡Es que mola!

RITZ: También tengo otros. ¡Tierra piadosa, libérame de tus cadenas, FLOTAR!

(No se sabe como pero la salio un Aero, que vuela su falda y la de las chicas cercanas.)

RITZ: (¡fssss!) ¡Aaaah, lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso...! (¡fssss!) ¡No se para!

CAIT: Ju, ju, a mi no me importa que siga... (^_^)

(Vivi había apartado los ojos, obligo a Cait a hacer lo mismo. Ya están más sosegados.)

VIVI: ¿Has entrenado TRES horas cada día? Pero eso es una burrada, incluso para mí.

CAIT: Tienes talento muchacha, dime si querrías hacer un Pacto con mi aniki...

VIVI: ¡Cait, calla! Pero no pasa nada, solo que no te olvides de los estudios.

RITZ: _Ya se le ve menos depre, me ha sonreído y todo. ¿Me habrá visto las bragazas? _

VIVI: Ritz-san, tu tienes... ¿Tu tienes a alguien que quieras mucho? ¿Que le ames?

(Eso pillo a la pelirroja totalmente fuera de onda. El niño mago se explica algo mejor.)

VIVI: Maria se me declaro, dijo que en verdad me ama. También me beso, claro. Pero ahora no se como presentarme ante ella. No se que debo hacer cuando te gusta alguien.

RITZ: _A veces se me olvida, el pobre solo es un chiquillo. Sufrir eso solo con 10 años..._ Eh, también esta el ser profe y alumna, no tendrías que responder hasta que se gradúe.

VIVI: ¿Pero eso no seria grosero?

RITZ: Seguro que no la importa. _¿Pero que digo? Una amiga debería apoyarla, y no..._

VIVI: Bueno, ahora tengo menos peso encima, si es así. ¡Gracias a ti, Ritz-san!

(El chico va al baño, pero ella no entiende por que su cabeza y su boca no concuerdan.)

RITZ: _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tranquila? Saber que Vivi y Maria ya no irán más lejos. ¡Por que se me desboca el corazón...! ¡Soy una idiota, despreciable, asquerosa! Manejar al chico para que piense así, ya no puedo engañarme, todo, todo lo hice por..._

CAIT: (asoma) Porque estas enamorada del chico. ¿Verdad, pequeña?

RITZ: ¡CAIT! ¡Que haces... por que dices eso...!

CAIT: Es inútil, los gatos padrinos podemos sentir la energía positiva, como los amores. De alguna forma, si pongo en lista quien son los que más aman al aniki, ¡Ritz es la Nº 1!

RITZ: ¡Nooo, bastaaa...!

CAIT: Pero eso de 'no importa que no respondas hasta que se gradúe', te ha salido bien. Creí que reprimías tus ansias en favor de la otra damita... eso es lo que hace una amiga.

RITZ: ¡Aaaah... voy a decirle que la responda YA! (corre)

CAIT: (coge) Quieta, fiera. Si obligas a mi aniki a responder no le ira bien, jo, jo... Por que Fynn-san es tu AMIGA, ¿No? ¿Cómo piensas seguir este triangulo para siempre?

(La pobre solloza, sabiendo que no podrá... el cuerpo del delito llega por fin de vuelta.)

RITZ: ¡No pasa nada, es que se me metió polvo! _Rayos... abuelo, dime que haré..._

VIVI: Cait, tu sabes algo... no me times... te conozco.

CAIT: No, hombre, como piensas... _Uf, espero no haberme pasado._


	88. cachito 88

Cachito 88:

(Ya volvemos al café del capitulo anterior, viendo que se les va a hacer de noche.)

RITZ: Lo siento, que hayas tenido que invitarme a la cena también...

VIVI: Que mas da, las eliminatorias se han retrasado, así que tengo mas tiempo.

YITAN: (llega) ¡Eo, Vivi!

VIVI: Ah, es Yitan-kun, no corras tanto, hijo, que las eliminatorias no empiezan...

YITAN: ¡No es eso, el árbol ese estaba brillando! ¿Se ha declarado alguien? ¿Qué pasa?

VIVI: _Ag, es verdad, ahora estará sucediendo la catástrofe aquella, claro. _¡No es nada, seguro que ese asunto ya esta solventado! Todo saldrá bien, hazme caso, leñe.

YITAN: Ah, si. Si tú lo dices. ¿No deberíamos ir yendo al lugar del encuentro?

RITZ: Sensei. ¿Qué es eso del torneo que os estoy oyendo comentar?

VIVI: Si, es el torneo de Artes Mortales, creo que Rydia venció el del año pasado.

RITZ: Rydia, eh. Que raro. Lo que Rydia gano tuvo que ser el torneo que se celebra en otoño en el festival deportivo. No creo que haya un torneo así en la Feria Milenaria.

VIVI: ¿Qué quieres decir? Aquí esta el panfleto, míralo.

RITZ: Je, lo sabia, el premio solo es 100.000 Gil. Seguro que es un torneo bien cutre.

YITAN: ¿Cómo va a ser cutre? ¡Explícate, canija!

RITZ: Aunque vuestro torneo parece viejo mirando sus antecedentes, en nuestra Feria Milenaria es normal ver concursos con premios de uno o dos millones de Gil, que son muy distintos a pruebas de fuerza. Uno con 100.000, no me parece gran cosa, claro.

YITAN: ¡Arg, entonces el poder de los rivales será algo irrisorio... que lata!

VIVI: ¡Jo, jo, este Yitan fue y se apunto sin mirar las bases siquiera!

YITAN: Yo que sabia, esta feria es muy compleja. Mientras luchara contigo, me valía.

VIVI: Ya no podemos hacer nada, así que cogeremos una victoria fácil y los cien mil.

(Van al lugar del evento y hay mucha mas gente de la esperada. Miran un cartelon.)

RITZ: Vaya, no parece tan cutre después de todo. Lo han movido al templo Exodus.

YITAN: Je, parece que no nos equivocamos. Que dice ahí... ¡Dan 10 millones de Gil!

RITZ/VIVI/CAIT: ¡DIEZ MILLONES! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

TIPO: Parece que alguien ha conseguido los derechos de los torneos y los ha juntado. Dado que la Feria Milenaria no tiene torneos tan grandes, la cosa se calienta... (ahueca)

CAIT: ¡Dale caña, aniki! Con la magia lo tienes chupado. ¡Sacúdeles un truenazo!

RITZ: En cuanto ha oído lo de 'diez millones' le ha dado fuerte. Deja de hacer poses...

TIFA: (asoma) ¿Vivi? ¿Qué estas tu haciendo en un sitio como este?

VIVI: Ah, sois vosotras, chicas... ¿Qué, como fue el asunto patrullero? Espero que...

GARNET: No fue tan mal, creo, a los sospechosos Tifa les arreo con la Pala del Tigre.

TIFA: Ah, calla. ¿Qué es eso? El panfleto del torneo, a ver... 'recuperado de la versión ilegal de la empresa Red Scorpion presentamos el torneo de artes mortales mas famoso y polémico, el Ehrgeiz, en honor a la antigua reliquia transmitida como primer premio'. Ya, como solo es una recreación el premio solo serán... ¡DIEZ MILLONES! ¡MOLA! Con diez millones... podría tener pagados mis estudios y mantenimiento hasta... ¡BUF!

BEATRIX: Tifa, ¿Por qué no te apuntas? Podrías hacer muy buen papel, lo se.

CAIT: Aun aceptan entrantes, parece que alguien compro los derechos del evento.

YITAN: ¡Parece que alguno bien bruto han venido buscando el premio, esto se anima!

RITZ: Que bien que ya no sea un torneo tan cutre como me pareció.

YITAN: ¡Jue, jue, ahora veras lo que es una lucha entre hombres, canija!

LENNA: (llega) Eso ha sido muy grosero, Yitan-kun. No hables así a tus oneesans.

YITAN: ¡Lenna-oneechan! ¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí? Nunca te dije nada del tema.

LENNA: Bueno, yo misma busque el sitio para venir a animarte, me he tenido que ir del ensayo de mi club, aun no me he cambiado... Ah, y Aeri-chan vendrá, pero mas tarde.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Que los participantes y espectadores entren por la puerta central!

VIVI: ¡Venga Yitan, que te quedas atrás, iros metiendo!

(Ya en el interior del templo Viera, el patio interior ha sido iluminado y muy ampliado.)

YUNA: ¡Bienvenidos todos, estudiantes de Squeenix, visitantes, y gente sin mejor cosa que hacer, al mejorado torneo del Ehrgeiz! ¡El premio son 10 millones, para quien será!

VIVI: ¿Yuna-san? ¿Ella es la comentarista?

(Lo es, lleva el genuino smoking del comentarista de Dragon Ball, versión para damas.)

BEATRIX: Aquí pasa algo. Cait-san, mira quien fue la que compro este evento...

YUNA: ¡Y ahora saludemos al productor de este torneo, la genio Nº1 Miang Hawwa!

TODOS: ¡QUEEE!

MIANG: He comprado y remodelado este torneo solo por un motivo, fuese del mundo exterior o del... interior, quiero ver al ser mas fuerte de esta academia. Sin más.

TIPO: ¿Qué dice del mundo interior... se referirá a las mafias o algo?

MIANG: ¡Hasta hace algunos años, este torneo sirvió para que la gente de ese mundo interior midiera su poder, sin embargo, debido a la creación de aparatos de grabación se fueron reservando hasta casi desaparecer! ¡Por tanto, todo tipo de armas blancas o fuego están prohibidas, así como cánticos especiales! ¡Por lo demás, todo es permitido!

BEATRIX: ¿Por qué dice eso delante de todo el mundo?

MIANG: Nadie debe preocuparse, en esta era nadie cree en milagros, al menos sin tener pruebas. En todo el templo a Exodus hay un generador que inutiliza aparatos eléctricos. ¡De esa forma, la gente del mundo interior podrá luchar sin reservarse en absoluto!

(Hay discusión entre los aspirantes y nuestro grupo de héroes. Pero llega alguien más.)

VIVI: ¡Son Bradford-san, Viera-san, la maestra Mist... y las gemelas!

RYDIA: Esto va a ser diver-aru.

TERRA: Muy cierto, aunque tendré que medirme para no volar mi tapadera, ju, ju.

VIVI: ¡Las tres... van a participar! ¡Yitan-kun, esto será nefasto para nosotros!

YITAN: Eh, quitar, pesadas... ¡Son oponentes formidables, si... y por eso no perderé!

VIVI: Rydia es mi maestra de Blitz, Terra te venció a ti... y si me toca con la Viera...

YITAN: ¡Idiota, cálmate! Yo no he dejado de entrenar, y la Viera no podrá usar armas.

VIVI: ¡Pero eso solo nos deja con el cuarto o quinto lugar! ¿Qué premio merece eso?

SARA: Ja. Ja. ¿El cuarto y quinto? Eso suena muy modesto. ¿Te olvidaste de mi, chico?

VIVI: ¡Arg, es la ama Sara! Esto se complica.

SARA: ¿Recuerdas el trato, no? Si pierdes ante mi, vendrás conmigo todo el día final.

YITAN: ¿Pero la niña esta no tenia su poder sellado? Entonces no le servirá de mucho.

SARA: Te he oído, primate. (aura oscura) Si luchas solo contra las apariencias, solo te espera... DOLOR. A mi me da igual haceros picadillo aquí mismo... o allí, con reglas...

VIVI/YITAN: (azules) Aaaah... que miedo...

UZUKI: Como os lo pasáis, chicos. Si Vivi y demás luchan, igual me animo también.

SARA: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, entrometido? Seguro que lo haces por fastidiar. Memo.

UZUKI: Cuando Vivi-kun era chiquito quedamos en luchar un día, cuando fuera fuerte.

VIVI: ¡Nooo, no saldrá bien, Citan-san, estoy en medio del entrenamiento, dejémoslo!

TIFA: (salta) ¡Si Uzuki-sensei se apunta, yo también quiero luchar!

GARNET: Tifa... ¿Has pensado en lo que acabas de decir?

VIVI: Arg... esto se ha salido de madre... con tanta gente bruta, no tengo posibilidad.

MIANG: Ah, se me olvidaba. El ganador del último torneo serio que se celebro aquí... era un extranjero que apareció en esta ciudad. Respondía al nombre de Laguna Loire.

VIVI: _¿Laguna... ese era papa? _

MIANG: Entones tenia diez años. Aquellos que le reconozcáis... esforzaros mucho.

RITZ: _Su mirada... ha cambiado al oír a su padre. Creo que ya le entiendo. No puede tener tiempo libre... porque desde esa noche hace seis años... ha querido superarle..._


	89. cachito 89

Cachito 89:

(Seguimos en el patio interior ampliado del templo de Exodus, suenan los altavoces.)

ALTAVOZ: La preliminar del nuevo torneo Ehrgeiz consistirá en un todos contra todos en grupos de 20, de cada uno saldrán dos personas, un total de 16 en el torneo final.

SHARA: Je. Parece que hoy venceré sin tener que enfrentarnos, chica de Mist.

RYDIA: Si, que bien... jue, jue...

(Todos sacan sus papelitos, vemos una panorámica de los protagonistas posando.)

ALTAVOZ: El premio final son 10 millones de Gil. ¡Todos están invitados a participar!

(Al rato comienza la bronca, Rydia reparte blitzs en todo el que ve, Yuna comenta.)

YUNA: ¡Que poder! Es la líder del club del Blitz, Rydia de Mist. ¡Vencedora del torneo de otoño el año pasado! ¿Lo ven, señores? ¡Tipos el doble de grandes salen en volandas! Por cierto, su coleccionable de fotos de este torneo estará a la venta en taquilla, ¡Corran!

RYDIA: Eso ha sido muy grosero, Yuna-san.

TIPOS: ¡Como puede decir eso de la capitana Mist!

YITAN: Eh, Vivi, enseguida nos toca a nosotros, ve sacando el polvorón, ya sabes.

VIVI: No hará falta, Yitan-kun. Me volví a registrar con este cuerpo, sin restricciones.

YITAN: ¿Y eso?

VIVI: Mi padre gano un torneo como este a los diez años... yo quiero hacerlo también.

YITAN: Ser grande te da mas alcance, pero que carajo, ¡Yo también iré así mismo!

ALTAVOZ: ¡Yitan Tycoon, Vivi Ornitier, vayan presentándose en el escenario!

YITAN: Así todo, iba con nombre falso, pero si no te veo en la final, ¡No te perdonare!

LENNA: ¡Yitan-kun, dales una buena!

RITZ: Vivi-kun, hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

TIPO: ¡El club de esgrima de las 'Doce Casas' de Vargus no va a perder! ¡Adelante!

GENTE: ¡Eh, eso es de cobardes, los que tienen armas llevan una ventaja injusta!

ALTAVOZ: Lo prohibido son armas de fuego y afiladas, una espada de madera sirve.

FRAN: ¿Podrás con el? Se ve muy fuerte, no te arriesgues donde no debes.

RYDIA: No hay problema-aru. ¡KIA! (¡PAF!)

(Y con un impresionante cantazo en el hígado se quita de encima al tipo de la espada.)

ALTAVOZ: Las armas no dan una ventaja clara. ¡Espero que ahora todos lo entiendan!

TIFA: Vaya con Rydia-chan. Creí tener una oportunidad con los millones, pero bueno...

BEATRIX: Meh, pero la Tifa de ahora no perderá contra gente de ese nivel, yo lo se.

TIFA: De todas formas, me parece extraño que te hayas querido apuntar, no entiendo.

BEATRIX: Es para observar, será mas sencillo si me muevo como una partícipe mas.

YUNA: ¡En el grupo cinco parece haber algo... si, son niños! ¡Son como de 5º o 6º!

(Han entrado nuestros chavales a escena, no falta mucho para que se llene el sitio.)

YUNA: ¡El participante Vivi del grupo cinco es el famoso niño profesor, no lo duden!

VIVI: Fu, esto esta lleno de tipos brutos, la maestra Mist me dijo que fuera calmado...

HAN [Ehrgeiz]: ¡Eh, chaval, seguro que vas en serio con este torneo, o no!

DASHER [Ehrgeiz]: No nos eches la culpa si los oniisans de aquí te pisamos sin verte.

VIVI: No se preocupen, yo tampoco voy a reservarme si eso es lo que piensan.

AMBOS: ¡Juo, jo, jo! ¡Si en el fondo tiene gracia y todo!

_RYDIA: A menos que veas a guerreros como yo, no hay muchos que puedan usar ki. _

(Tras esa imagen mental de la peliverde comienza el follón en el grupo del chico mago.)

DASHER: ¡Voy a ir sacando a los canijos primero, no sea que se hagan daño, jo, jo!

VIVI: _¡Aquí viene la mole...! Es ahora o nunca... _¡Kiaaa... HAMEDO! (Flum)

DASHER: (vuela) ¡UAAARG! (¡PLAM!)

YUNA: ¡Increíble! Usando una extraña técnica, el niño profe ha derribado a esa mole.

VIVI: _Jope... ni la maestra Mist, ni la ama Sara, ni siquiera Kos-Mos habría picado... _

YUNA: ¡Hemos recibido información, el participante Vivi es alumno de Rydia de Mist!

SARA: _Meh, aunque también es el mío, idiota... ¿? ¿Qué esta pasando por allí? _

YUNA: ¿Qué es esto? La participante Bradford se ha... dos, tres... ¡Cuatro! ¿Es un truco o una ilusión? ¡La chica es una hermana quintilliza, o eso es... la Multiplicación Oculta!

YITAN: Le ha dado otra vuelta de tuerca al poder ninja... ¡Pero no me dejaras atrás!

(Usa su carta de duelo-de-monstruos de Multiplicación, pero la chica puede mejorarlo.)

GENTE: ¡Eh, estaros a la batalla, leñe!

YUNA: ¡Y por ahí también, el dúo de las colegialas en falda marinera está arrasando!

CAIT: Es tal y como había previsto, por supuesto.

(Se refieren a Tifa y Bea... por cierto, Sarita y el doc no están lejos, haciendo estragos.)

CITAN: Una rosa florece en el campo de batalla, pero alrededor solo deja cadáveres.

TIPO: Arg... es el profe de arte, Uzuki... desgraciado, como lo has hecho... (plop)

CITAN: Lo siento, volveros a casa... y seguir entrenando un poco más.

SARA: Je, ese es mi estilo, Uzuki. ¿Y por que tienes que tratarme tan confiadamente?

TIPO2: Eh, chavala, aléjate de Uzuki, es peligroso. Si te apartas, ya habré vencido.

SARA: No me pongas la mano encima NUNCA, canijo. (¡ziuuu... PLAM!)

(Tras voltearle con gravedad y una tenaza con sus piernas, ese ya no quiere levantarse.)

VIVI: Venga, ya casi me he librado de todos los míos... (¡FLAM!) ¡Uack...!

ENCAPUCHADO: Eso ha sido un misilazo a traición, por lo que he podido ver, chico.

HAN: ¡Antes te he subestimado, mozo! ¡Pero Han Daehan no caerá otra vez en el truco!

VIVI: _Ya veras... _¡Espíritu del trueno, envía un rayo de luz a mi enemigo, TRUENO!

(¡BZZZ! El actorzuelo metido a karateka acaba como chistorra frita. Ahí va el maguito.)

VIVI: ¡Puño Lejano! (¡PAAAF!)

YUNA: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Parece mentira, pero el niño mago pasa al torneo principal!

HAN: No ha estado mal, chavalillo. Dales una paliza de mi parte. Ay, como quema...

VIVI: Eh, gracias Daehan-kun.

(Imagen de pantalla partida de Fran, Rydia, Terra, Yitan, Tifa, Beatrix, Sara y el doc.)

YUNA: ¡Bueno, buen trabajo, gente, pero ya se saben los 16 participantes del torneo! Y ahora veremos la tabla de clasificación, preparada según estudios intensivos. ¡Ahí va!

GROBYC-ORREP

LARXENE-NOBODY. 

VIVI-ORNITIER

CITAN-UZUKI.

TIFA-LOCKHART

BEATRIX-SEIKEN.

SARA-McSTEVEN

XXXXX-XXXXXX.

RYDIA-de-MIST

SHARA-VIERA.

TERRA-BRADFORD

XXXXX-XXXXXX.

MONSIEUR-LYNX

XXXXX-XXXXXX.

YITAN-TYCOON

NAMINE-NOBODY.

(En orden de participación. Separados por rayas, los combates. Las x son gente secreta.)

VIVI: ¡Contra doc nada menos, y en la primera vuelta! Que forma de empezar el torneo.

TODOS: Y que forma de acabar el documento, también.


	90. cachito 90

Cachito 90:

(Os habréis fijado en la tabla del documento anterior, porque no la volveré a poner.)

BEATRIX: Realmente ha salido una lista de competidores increíble.

GARNET: Si, casi la mitad son de 3º A. (^_^)

AERIS: Oye, con tanta gente de nuestra clase, alguno se llevara los 10 millones.

TIFA: Contra Bea-chan, eh... alguien de ahí arriba me odia...

RYDIA: Uf, no soy digna de pegarme con la genial Fran-aru.

FRAN: Eh, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentemos, muchacha.

VIVI: Jope, el primer combate contra Citan... para que hables de lotería.

CITAN: Esperare con ansias lo de mañana, Vivi-kun, pero pónmelo fácil.

VIVI: Jo, no me chinches de esa manera, doc, que sabes que no soy rival para ti.

CITAN: Jue, jue, como dijo la chica Viera, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, sabes.

RITZ: Después de esto tenemos la fiesta de clausura del día 1. ¿Quiere venirse?

(Algunos fuegos de artificios y al ratito llegan los demás clubs de la clase de 3º A.)

CELES/FIONA/RIKKU: ¡Vivi-sensei, gracias por el trabajo de hoy!

SELKIE: El vestido de vampiro de Vivi-kun fue la bomba, atrajo muchos clientes.

SELPHIE: El de Princesa con mini-falda te quedo divino, me dieron ganas de... ¡UF!

VIVI: ¡QUE! A que ha venido eso...

CELES: Sensei, hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz... muchísimas gracias. (manos)

(Al menos ya no se asusta cuando le cogen las manos apasionadamente. Eh, atiende.)

FIONA: ¡Gracias por venir al club de gimnasia, te la debo! ¿Quede bien, dime?

ROSA: También te pasaste por el puesto de bolas de pulpo, fue un detalle.

(El chaval no entiende nada, y el gato padrino solo empieza a entender ahora, claro.)

FARIS: Esto, sensei, sobre lo de hoy... no lo cuentes. ¡NO lo cuentes! ¡Lo juraste!

VIVI: ¡Arg, vale, no aprietes! _Diox, no recuerdo nada, si esto sigue así... _

CITAN: Vaya, te acordaste de visitar a tus alumnas y todo. Eres un verdadero modelo.

TODAS: ¡Ahora a celebrar el exitazo del Día Uno!

(En un sitio aparte los dos chicos están hablando del funcionamiento del Epoch N.)

YITAN: Así que vas a seguir patrullando usando el chisme ese, veo.

VIVI: Tendré que dejar el festejo para otro 'tiempo'. Aun me quedan cosas que hacer en el día uno. Bueno, pues allá vamos, el numero cuatro, y espero que sea el ultimo...

YITAN: ¿Puedo acoplarme al grupo? Se ve interesante.

(Tras la afirmación, el portal temporal vuelve a cubrirlos y volvemos al pasado, si.)

CARTEL: Feria Milenaria, Día Uno. Toma 4.

YITAN: ¡Alucinante, tío! ¡No he visto hechizo que consiga hacer esto! ¡Vamos!

VIVI: _Por culpa del torneo estaba preocupado por cosas... ahora debo ir a las citas. _

(Pasan por la casa encantada Norstein Bekler a ver que hacen las que trabajan allí.)

RIKKU: ¡De verdad... Vivi-kun, viene para ayudarnos! ¡Que guay-miau! Ponte esto.

SELKIE: Tú eres Yitan-kun, ¿Eh? Venga, ponte este otro, no seas remilgado.

(Al ratito aparece Vivi vestido de Janus [CT] y Yitan vestido de Pip [CC], que raro.)

AMBOS: ¡Vengan a la casa del terror de Norstein Bekler! _¿Por qué me pasa esto? _

SELKIE: Los clientes se aglomeran, la mayoría chicas... je, este crío es muy útil, si.

SELPHIE: ¡Buen trabajo hasta ahora, Vivi-kun! Ponte este y ya veras, que flamante.

(¡Eh, le han encajado un disfraz de princesa Schala [CT] completo con peluca lila!)

VIVI: ¡AAAH! ¡A que viene ESTO, Tilmitt! ¡ARG!

SELPHIE: ¿No sabes lo que es? El conjunto de Princesa Peli-Púrpura con Minifalda.

YITAN: ¿Vivi? ¡Pfff... JUAJAJAJA! ¡Te queda horrible! ¡Que cutre! ¡JUAJAJAJA!

VIVI: ¡Tilmitt-san, quítame esto, leñe! ¡Y tú no lo pongas peor, partiéndote el eje...!

SELKIE: Selphie, de verdad, la reputación de caballero de Vivi, la has pisoteado...

CELES: ¡Quietas las dos, Lobezna, Tilmitt! ¿Qué es eso que hacéis ponerse a Vivi?

VIVI: Arf, es la presi, menos mal. ¡Dilas algo, leñe!

CELES: (¡prrrtz!) ¡GÑ! (desmayo)

SELKIE: ¡La presi... ha muerto! ¡La hemorragia nasal ha podido con ella!

CELES: Gñññ... he muerto... he debido morir... porque he visto el cielo...

Más adelante la rubia esta curada y vestida de Morrigan, de Darkstalkers, acompaña a Vivi y Yitan de nuevo vestidos como Janus y Pip. El conjunto anda por la feria.

CELES: Perdón por lo de antes... ya se me quito la herida. Dejarme guiaros un rato.

VIVI: Bien, tenía pensado caerme por los clubs de las demás, ahora que puedo.

YITAN: Mira que sangrar en la nariz al ver a Vivi vestido de tía... ¿Eres guarra o que?

CELES: ¡Que dices, maldito mico! ¡No uses esas palabras para llamar a tu oneechan!

YITAN: ¡A mi no me das ordenes, Celes-neechan! (estirones)

VIVI: Jo, que bien os lleváis. ¿Cómo llevas la feria, Miss Presi?

(Desde una terraza, el tipo de la capucha ha visto la escenita. Curiosea un poco más.)

CELES: Ah, eso. Tengo que actuar como delegada de clase en todos los comités, luego además asegurarme de mantener la paz. Es horrible y cansino. Espero que acabe pronto.

YITAN: ¡Venga, se nos pondrá el sol si seguimos esperando! ¡Hacia allá!

RYDIA: Ah, al fin has venido, alumno mío. Venga, que empezamos enseguida.

CELES: ¿Vivi-sensei hace también Blitz? Bueno, creo que lo oí comentar alguna vez.

(El chico se ha quitado momentáneamente el disfraz y se pone el kimono, y practica.)

RYDIA: Tu dominio del Puño Lejano es cada vez mejor, no pierdas el ritmo, chaval.

CELES: ¡Oh, que galán se ve de kimono! ¿Sabias que también se algo del arte mortal?

(Mas tarde es la rubia la que se quita el disfraz para montar su chocobo en el club.)

VIVI: ¡De maravilla Miss Presi! ¡Podrías seguir así todo el día!

YITAN: Así que la rubitonta no lo es tanto, me ha planchado.

(Tras eso van al club de arte donde se ejercita Tifa, y ha expuesto su cuadro del doc.)

TIFA: ¡Ag, Vivi ha venido, que susto...! Y también la presi, maldita mi estampa.

CELES: Veo que has mejorado algo, Tifa-san. Al menos ya no parecen garabatos, ji, ji.

VIVI: _Claro, esta Tifa aun no conoce el efecto del circuito Epoch, que va. _

(A continuación van al club de filosofar de Ritz, ni la rubia ni el genomido entienden.)

VIVI: De hecho, yo solo lo entiendo levemente... _Esta Ritz, tampoco conoce el truco... _

CELES: Vivi-sensei, no te veo con buena cara. ¿Tienes algo?

VIVI: Que va, aguanto bien. _Pero la presi-san dijo que hoy la había hecho la mujer más feliz. Aunque me dijo que su ronda era muy cansada. ¿Podré hacer algo por ella? _

Ahora se pasan por el stand de caricaturas de Rinoa, por el puesto de bolas de pulpo de Rosa, por el de Quina y la casa de adivinación de Garnet. Han visto muchas cosas, si.

CELES: _¡Oh, que esplendido estar con el sensei! Si este mico no nos siguiera, claro... _

(¡plop! El pobre se derrumbo en brazos de la delegada, ya no puede con el alma.)

YITAN: Je, es normal, lleva horas dando vueltas sin parar. Y yo con el... jo, que sueño.

VIVI: Lo siento Miss Presi... dijiste que el festival era cansino... yo quise entretenerte...

(Se quedo mimiendo en el regazo de la señorita Chere. Era más de lo que podía pedir.)

CELES: _¡Se ha dormido en mis rodillas...! El pobre... quisiera estar así... para siempre. _

(Se queda a su lado, con su Mirada-que-Funde-Hierro activada. Queda muy hermosa.)

VIVI: ¡Uf, me he quedado sobado... encima de ti! Perdona. ¡Eh, Yitan, que nos vamos!

(Así que era eso lo que la sucedió. Ole por las profecías auto-cumplidas. En otro sitio...)

FARIS: El concurso de cosplay clandestino... no puedo dejarlo pasar...

VIVI: (lejos) ¡Eh, si es Faris... ay, digo... SARISA-SAN! ¡Espéranos!

FARIS: ¡QUE! ¿Qué están haciendo esos zopencos AQUÍ?


	91. cachito 91

Cachito 91:

(¡Que horror! Ya no solo el mago la ha visto en cosplay, también otros indeseables.)

FARIS: ¿Por qué esta el sensei aquí... y la presi también? ¡TU! ¡Ven para acá ahora!

(Lleva el vestidito de Esther, que ñoña. Le lleva al chico, disfrazado y todo, al rincón.)

CELES: ¿Esa no era Scherwiz-san? ¿Pero que hace por aquí?

YITAN: Oye, Celes-neechan. ¿Qué narices es un concurso de 'cosplay'?

CELES: ¿A mi me preguntas? Aunque todos parecen muy emocionados con la cosa.

(A ver ahora que dicen los que se han ido al rincón...)

FARIS: ¿Qué hace Vivi-sensei en este lugar? ¡Este es un evento clandestino, leches...! ¡No sale en la lista oficial de eventos, los alumnos no deberían saber que existe!

VIVI: No, Faris-san, a ver, ¿Tú no lo escribiste en el blog de tu página web y eso?

FARIS: ¡QUE! ¿Cómo me dices eso?

VIVI: Es que desde aquel episodio... me han enseñado manejo del PC, y leo tu blog.

FARIS: ¡Niñato, como puedes espiar las paginas de la gente a tu capricho!

VIVI: Jo, pero mi alumna le había puesto todo su esfuerzo... y es divertido de leer...

FARIS: _Mierda, baje la guardia al creer que el enano era un analfabeto digital... _

VIVI: ¿Vas a entrar al concurso al final? ¡Venga, que empieza!

FARIS: ¡Gñ...! ¡Pero no estires, enano...!

FIONA: (llega) ¡Vivi-kuuun! Te he visto antes, quería alcanzarte.

CELES: _Las meticonas se están incrementando... ¿Hay forma mas larga de decirlo? _

FIONA: ¿Scherwiz-san se va a meter? Creo que ha concursado en esto antes...

FARIS: ¡No, como dices...!

VIVI: ¿Qué tal si las dos participáis también, no se... para acompañarla?

FIONA: ¡Ooooh, suena guay! ¡Venga, a apuntarnos de cabeza, presi!

CELES: ¡Juo, jo, jo, no pienso perder delante del sensei, ya os podéis preparar!

FARIS: ¡EH, no desvariéis de esa manera...!

(Ya dentro del recinto, la melenuda lleva al profe al rincón de nuevo, que espabile.)

FARIS: Esto... no pienso entrar al concurso, es una frivolidad demasiado grande...

VIVI: ¡Jo! Con lo bien que te quedaba el vestido.

CELES/FIONA: ¡Eh, Scherwiz, ya nos hemos inscrito, a ti también de paso!

FARIS: ¡¿A fin de que, idiotas?! ¿Ein?

(Ahora Fiona va de niña-gato con pantaloncillos de gimnasia, la presi de enfermera.)

FARIS: _Puf. Malditas crías, son unas solemnes novatas, ¿Es que piensan hacer unos cosplays tan simples? Casi eran mejores los que tenían antes... ¡Esto es de chiflados! _

CELES/FIONA: Bueno, pues nos vamos.

FARIS: ¡Quietas ahí, individuas! Es inútil, ¡Si salís con eso solo haréis el ridículo! No podéis apuntar tan bajo. ¡Ir a por el premio! ¡Tomar mis trajes, y dejarles temblando!

(Y ahora, Fiona de Precis Neuman y Celes de Opera Vectra, ambas de Star Ocean 2.)

CELES: Esto, ¿Te parece que nos olvidemos de la posturita...? Es que nos da corte.

FARIS: ¡Las 'posturitas' son muy importantes! ¿Cómo pensáis ganar si os da el corte?

VIVI: Ahí tiene razón.

FIONA: ¡Bueno, pues ya nos vamos, ahora en serio! Gracias, Faris-san. (ahuecan)

FARIS: _¡Rayos, que he hecho! No me he podido aguantar al verlas tan mal vestidas..._

VIVI: Pero me sorprende que la reservada Scherwiz haya querido ayudarlas tan rápido.

FARIS: ¡Eres TU el que las trajiste contigo, enano! _¡Lo sabia, es mi enemigo MORTAL! _

VIVI: ¿Por qué no has querido participar, Faris? Es el mundillo del disfraz, que te mola. ¿Ni siquiera has dudado un poquito? Con lo guapa que eres, y te vas a desperdiciar, jo.

FARIS: ¡No sabes nada, sensei! Sarisa es hermosa, dentro de la web... pero en vivo, el poder le tiene aquellas de piel suave, cara bonita y talento natural, como Fiona y Celes.

(Pausa dramática, que no creáis que nos hemos parado, chavales.)

FARIS: No me mezcles con gente que nació tan bella por fuera. En comparación, solo soy una aburrida colegiala feúcha. No quiero participar en algo que nunca podría ganar.

VIVI: ¡Pero las fotos de tu galería son de las mas bellas que he visto NUNCA!

FARIS: _¡GRRR, esas fotos fueron retocadas hasta morir! _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

VIVI: Ya lo dije, soy tu profe, me interesa todo lo que hagan mis alumnas. Puedes decir que soy... ¡Un fan de Sarisa! Quería ver como pensabas deslumbrarnos en ese concurso.

FARIS: ¿Ein?

VIVI: No, en serio. Además, veo que a veces escribes artículos serios, no lo esperaba...

FARIS: _Este crío se ha vuelto un fanboy mas... supongo que eso es para alegrarme... _

VIVI: ¡Venga, entonces participa! ¡Se que harás un papel inmejorable, yo lo se!

FARIS: ¡Arg, te he dicho que perderé! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Os habéis puesto de acuerdo!

(Se la llevan como saco de patatas entre los dos mozos. Las otras ya han terminado.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Esto es calidad, de mano de Miss Presi-san y Dork Yellow-san!

YITAN: Que bien hecho, Celes-neechan no tiene ninguna vergüenza. ¿De que iban...?

FARIS: _No sabes nada, mamollo, la vergüenza mas horrible es la que te da en directo. ¿Pero que pasa con esas dos? Aun siendo su primera vez lo han hecho tal como la dije. ¡Lo tienen ganado, arg! ¡Por eso odio a las de 3º A, tienen un poder desaprovechado! _

FIONA/CELES: Guay, nos han aplaudido mucho / Esto del cosplay mola cantidad, tu.

VIVI: ¡Venga, ahora va Faris! ¡Que vas a dejarles tiesos, seguro!

FARIS: ¡Nooo, no quiero! (chas) ¡Eh, fuera las zarpas... ARG, que me despelotan!

(Entre las dos chicas la visten y la sacan a escena, los dos niños no han mirado, claro.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Con el numero 18, Faris Scherwiz, vestida de Filia, hija de Indalecio!

FARIS: ¡Me habéis inscrito con el nombre de pila, Imbécil Amarilla!

GENTE: ¿Esa no es Sarisa-san?

(En efecto, la gente empieza a reconocerla, y ella empieza a ponerse como una gamba.)

FARIS: ¡Noooooo...! Por que a mi... (de rodillas) (lloros)

VIVI: Faris... yo...

FARIS: _¿Por qué me siento así? Delante de mi pantalla era divertido... ¿Por qué tuve que hacer el ridículo? Ahora pensaran que Sarisa-san es una débil y llorona. ¡Fue el! ¡Ese crío me ha puesto en este lío! ¡Es estúpido, meticón, inconsciente... lo MATARE! _

TIPO: Es guay... me gusta... es la mejor. ¡Sarisa es la MEJOR!

GENTE: ¡SIIIIII! ¡GUAY! ¡MOLA! ¡WUUU!

ALTAVOZ: ¡Maravilloso, la numero 18 ha hecho su papel a la perfección, inimitable! ¡A pesar de ser un antagonista ha reflejado como nadie el sufrimiento de sus conflictos!

FARIS: No lo puedo creer. De verdad que no. ¡Lo hice!

(La suben a la tribuna y la dan el trofeo, sus compañeras se deshacen en felicitaciones.)

FARIS: Bah, que narices. Por hoy, debo darte las gracias, sensei. Aunque la feria fue un tostón para mí siempre, gracias por 'obligarme' a participar... me he llevado el premio.

VIVI: Pues dicho. ¡Y las demás se lo han pasado bien!

FARIS: _Je, de momento el enano es mi mejor fan... y yo nunca decepciono a mis fans. _

YITAN: Oye Vivi, aquí hay un hilo colgando... ¿De que será?

FARIS: ¡No tiréis! ¡Que es la cremallera del vestido...! (¡raaas!)

(Y la pobre se quedo en sostén y bragazas, al saltarle en pedazos el vestido ante todos.)

ALTAVOZ: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Será una última actuación de nuestra ganadora?

FARIS: ¡AAARRRG!

(Mucho mas tarde, la actuación gimnástica de Fiona les ayudo a sosegar los nervios.)

CELES: Bueno, nosotras daremos una vuelta más antes de ir a la fiesta. Os esperamos.

CAIT: (asoma) Buf, se acabo la tarea del Día 1. ¿Qué haremos ahora, aniki?

VIVI: Ya se. Se me ocurre irnos al castillo de mi ama Sara, en la dimensión Esper.


	92. cachito 92

Cachito 92:

(El sol se levanta en la lámpara de Diablo. O lo que sea que de luz allí dentro.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun! ¿Has dormido bien?

YITAN: Eh, ya estas en pie, chico. Es genial el tugurio, tiene playa y todo.

BEATRIX: Nos ha venido bien poder usar el escondrijo Esper de Sarita, que ideal.

TIFA: Ya, tuvimos que ir con los demás a la juerga... que se estiro hasta la cuatro de la mañana. Que iba a ser de nosotras en el torneo... ¡Pero este invento nos ha salvado!

GARNET: Agradece que no hubiera alcoholes de por medio, que si no...

CAIT: Por otra parte es increíble como aguantáis el stress sin alcoholes, pequeños.

VIVI: Gracias a la dimensión-esper, una horita afuera es un día entero aquí dentro, los únicos que podemos descansar del meollo hasta la misma hora del torneo estamos aquí.

YITAN: ¡Hablando de, Vivi! ¿No crees que es como hacer trampa o algo? (oVo)

VIVI: Pero es que si no se me acumula el trabajo de profesor y tal... no te cabrees.

(Las chicas continúan su juego de volley playa. El monito se lleva al niño mago.)

YITAN: Y se supone que ellas también participan... ¡Venga, vamos a ensayar!

VIVI: Al momento. Mmm... (¡FOAAAM!)

YITAN: Hala, se ha puesto en Modo Mago sin decir palabra, que flash.

CAIT: Como sabrás, hacer magia sin abrir la bocaza es la base para el mago perfecto.

YITAN: Sin el cántico mágico, no se diferencia mucho de una explosión de aura.

CAIT: El poder mágico y el aura son ambas energías que están en todo ser vivo en una medida distinta. El mana es la energía de los seres circundantes que acumulas, el aura es la explosión de tu propia fuerza vital. Por eso se llaman 'poderío espiritual' o 'físico'.

YITAN: No entiendo una palabra.

CAIT: Ya que el aura se puede mejorar con entrenamiento, gente como Rydia puede...

YITAN: ¡Ya calla, gatito, que me confundes! ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar en ese modo?

VIVI: Media horita sin empezar a sudar. Pero contra maestros... no durara 5 minutos...

YITAN: Je, espero que eso no fuera todo lo que tienes, porque si no estas frito, tío.

VIVI: ¡No he acabado, déjame probar esto... mmm... KIAAA! (meteoros)

YITAN: Aja, le han salido un buen puñado sin llamarlos... ¡Ahora yo, ya veras!

(Hace unos Puños Lejanos, levantan agua de la costa. Las chicas paran a mirarles.)

TIFA: Jope, se lo están tomando mas en serio de lo que creí.

GARNET: ¡Como mola, les salen chispas de los brazos! Se han vuelto inseparables.

YITAN: Me sorprendes, Vivi. Has mejorado muchísimo en dos meses. Tanto como yo.

VIVI: ¿Ah si?

YITAN: Si, tu potenciación debida al mana no es mucho peor que la de Beatrix-chan o la mía misma. Pero no importa cuando poder acumules. Si no les aciertas, no ganaras.

VIVI: Jo, mi poderío físico aun no se compara a la de la Maestra Mist o la ama Sara.

YITAN: ¿Sabes hacer ya multiplicación avanzada esa? ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (pluf)

VIVI: ¡Que yo no se hacer rarezas ninjas de esas, leñe! Vaya modas.

YITAN: ¿Qué tal un Movimiento Instantáneo? Mira, concentra el aura en los pies...

(Lo hace, salta de una punta de la playa hasta el agua en medio segundo, ni se le vio.)

VIVI: Alucinante. ¡Parezca que te moviste con un teleport de los magos del tiempo!

YITAN: ¡Ju, y ni siquiera he empezado! Estos son imágenes falsas, y son muy útiles. (zus, zus) Para pegarse con los mejores, es algo obligado de dominar. ¡Hale, hazlo!

VIVI: Hala, a hacer el teleport ese. ¡Aura a los pies y... UACK! (chluf)

TIFA: (clanc) ¿Qué carajo están haciendo esos dos en el agua?

BEATRIX: (clanc) Je, parece que practican sus movimientos. No te distraigas.

(Siguen pegándose con sus armas especiales, los chicos discuten a lo suyo.)

VIVI: No puedo aprender ahora de repente, entiéndelo.

YITAN: Jo, no sabes hacer nada, y se supone que quieres ser Guerrero Mágico. ¿Es que aparte de la capitana Rydia la tal Sara no te ha enseñado cosas de espadachín mágico?

VIVI: Pfff, después del fiasco del señor Garland, solo se ha dedicado a potenciarme el mana y a conjurar sin abrir el pico, en una programación infernal como pocas. Dentro del castillo de Diablo tiene que haber una biblioteca de conjuros. Pero si me pesca...

YITAN: Entonces crea tus propios golpes, ¡Te veras molón!

CAIT: Bueno, chavales, que tal si nos dedicamos al plan del torneo, ¿EH? Yitan no va a tener problemas hasta... la semifinal. Pero dime algo, aniki. ¿Cómo es el doc de fuerte?

VIVI: Tratándose de Uzuki, será terriblemente duro, no lo dudes.

YITAN: Nooo, dice que en QUE es fuerte. ¿No sabes si es un guerrero o un mago?

VIVI: Me dijo que dejo lo de ser mago, así que no lo será. En cuanto a lo demás, creo recordar una vez que invirtió la caída de una cascada... a mano alzada. _Espera, ¿Fue el?_

YITAN: ¡JOER QUE BESTIA! Nos enfrentamos a un guerrero físico entonces.

CAIT: Pero eso no le hace invencible... aunque en la eliminatoria pudo tumbar a todos los demás sin siquiera rozarlos. Asumo que las técnicas físicas mediocres no servirán.

YITAN: Ya se. Vivi, suéltame un trueno hacia mí. Vas a ver.

(El mago obedece, tras soltar un trueno mágico el niño mono lo desvía con una mano.)

YITAN: Es como pensé. Tus truenos tienen la misma fuerza que un Puño Lejano. Si lo sueltas de uno en uno, un guerrero hará como yo. Y un mago levantara una barrera.

CAIT: Así que por eso se lanzan en manada, es imposible que no te alcance alguno.

VIVI: Pero no tengo mas hechizos que suelte sin cantarlos... estoy perdido, te lo digo...

YITAN: ¡Ya cálmate! Soltar uno solo es increíblemente rápido, nadie podrá esquivarlo si se lo sueltas en la cara... y puedes seguir el combo con una técnica física, ya sabes.

VIVI: ¡Ah, bien! Ya sabia yo que dirías algo así.

CAIT: Sigo creyendo que habría que ir a mirotear a la biblio de la lámpara de Diablo.

VIVI: ¡No digas chorradas Cait, tu estas buscando que me mate o que!

SARA: ¿Qué dices de matar a alguien?

VIVI: ¡AAAH! Ya está bien, siempre que llega me da el infarto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

SARA: Este es mi hogar de Esper, y lo uso cuando quiero, canijo.

(La princesa de Cornelia ha aparecido en bikini, al igual que su muñeca diabólica.)

YITAN: Si, claro. Te quería preguntar. ¿Por qué no entrenas más a Vivi? ¿Esta bien?

SARA: Ju. La vida es un continuo entrenar, mico. Tiene que apañarse con lo que sabe.

PAINE: Hala, la ama se ha dignado hablar con el niño mono, que impropio.

SARA: Me gustan los hombres que se abren paso con menos de lo que se debería tener. Aparte que nunca vencería usando mis propios trucos... hale, toma, quería darte esto.

VIVI: Uh, el Anillo de Salomón... [FF8]

SARA: Con el poder del Esper Animal de la Oscuridad. Seria problemático que fueras a hacer conjuros con tu Cetro del Trueno. Este anillo te servirá para lo mismo, pequeño.

VIVI: ¡Ay, gracias, así podré hacer karate y conjuros a la vez!

SARA: No me lo agradezcas todavía. No pierdas... antes de llegar a mí. Hala, chao.

YITAN: Uf, que tía mas terrible... ¿Por qué dijiste que su entrenamiento era infernal?

VIVI: Ah si, es que... ay... porras... (azul) no puedo recordarlo... sin gritar de dolor...

(La muñeca se toma unos blancos con el gato padrino, y por fin salen de la lámpara.)

CARTEL: Feria Milenaria, Día 2. 6:30 de la tarde.

YITAN: Me he traído el uniforme de Tantalus, me parece que voy más cómodo.

VIVI: Yo voy con gabardina mágica... nadie sabrá que me he puesto en Modo Mago.

GARNET: ¿Es verdad que Yitan-kun no tiene padres?

YITAN: Nee, después de dejar al viejo Gari, no tenía nadie más. No me arrepiento.

GARNET: Estas contando un pasado trágico muy a la ligera... (lloros)

YITAN: Por supuesto, Vivi, no confundas lo de ayer. Solo quiero a un buen rival.


	93. cachito 93

Cachito 93:

(Aun seguimos en el portón del torneo. La chica pirata aparece allí bien vestidita.)

FARIS: Hum. Si que ha venido gente. ¿Por qué me habrá dado un ticket para esto?

_VIVI: Ya se, toma una entrada para el torneo, así me veras. _

FARIS: Por lo que cuentan en el foro, parece un torneo para verdaderos brutos, pero el chiquillo este paso la eliminatoria... no se, algo huele a podrido. Va, mirare un rato.

(Dentro del recinto los dos chavales miran a sus próximos rivales, también las chicas.)

YITAN: ¿Qué pasa Vivi, ya tienes nervios?

GARNET: Los participantes van por ahí. Bueno, suerte a todos, gente.

TIFA: Jo, creo que será imposible para mi... ya saldremos luego.

Los no guerreros se van. Los protas se ven allí con Rydia, Shara y Terra, así como al tipo de la capucha y a dos nuevas figuras de negro con ropa de la Organización [KH2]

CITAN: Buenos días Vivi-kun, que pronto. Te ves distinto a ayer... a ver que haces.

VIVI: Uzuki, voy a ir por todas hoy. No pienso quedar por detrás de mi padre.

CITAN: Je. No te preocupes, tú eres tú, tu padre fue tu padre. No te molestes por ello. Pero creo que si deberíamos cortarnos un poco... va a haber gente 'normal' mirando.

TIFA: Uzuki-sensei, lo del padre de Vivi... ¿Usted conoció al Hechicero Legendario? Esto, quiero decir. Entonces usted conoció a un mago, o incluso pudiste ser uno...

CITAN: En efecto... perdona por eso, Tifa, te lo debí decir antes... y sobre lo de Garnet también, claro. Pero no conseguía una oportunidad. ¿Desde cuando conoces los magos?

TIFA: Uf, de hecho fue el día que Vivi llego a Tokio N, tuvimos unos roces... mágicos.

CITAN: ¿¡EH!? ¿Tan rápido...? Er, bueno... Tifa, quizá es pronto, pero debo contarte...

YUNA: ¡Buenos días luchadores! ¡Bienvenidos y gracias por reuniros, de aquí a media hora empezara la leña! ¡Dejarme explicar las reglas, aunque seguro que os las sabéis!

(Pizarrin virtual en la pantalla, con un plano de la zona de combate.)

YUNA: Se luchara en una zona de 15 por 15 metros de ancho. Cada batalla terminara en quince minutos. El rival se considera vencido si esta tirado diez segundos, fuera de la zona diez segundos, si se desmaya o si planamente se da por vencido. ¡En la situación en que la victoria sea indecisa dentro del tiempo límite, se vencerá por votaciones!

BEATRIX: Eh, Uzuki. ¿Usted también participa para poder espiar a Hawwa-san?

CITAN: Si, por ahora... Esa chica requiere una atención especial, ya sabes.

TIPO: ¡Pregunta! No se de cánticos ni nada, ¿Pero puedo gritar el nombre del ataque?

MIANG: Por supuesto se puede, si no se perdería la ley de Exclamación Provocativa.

BEATRIX: Esta chica, Miang Hawwa... todo lo que la rodea es misterioso...

CITAN: ¿Qué quieres decir?

BEATRIX: Su historial, de antes de matricularse en esta academia, es algo inexistente. Incluso para los que poseen la bendición del Mana, no han podido averiguar que se trae entre manos. ¿QUE narices es ella? La historia esta llena de Miangs, pero no Hawwas...

CITAN: Aunque esta claro que trama algo, nadie tiene idea de que puede ser. Ahora tan solo podemos vigilar. Y esperar lo mejor. _Je. La historia llena de Miangs... que ironía. _

(Un corte rápido de cámara para ver que esta haciendo la chica Scherwiz, hala.)

FARIS: Me pregunto que especie de truco usan estos tipos... todavía tengo el muñeco oficial del año pasado que grita eso mismo... Al menos será más entretenido, espero.

(Otro corte, esta vez para ver a las tres libreras coger asiento y discutir sobre Vivi.)

RINOA: ¿Le ira bien a Vivi-kun? Según veo hay muchos adultos entre los guerreros.

MARIA: Vivi-sensei es muy fuerte, se que lo hará bien, ¿Eh Ritz?

RITZ: Si, mujer, ya no os preocupéis mas, parezca que no le conocéis.

RINOA: ¿Ah no? ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente que deberíamos saber? ¿Riiiitz?

RITZ: Que va. _Diox, solo ahora me entero de lo insufrible que puede ser esta mujer. _

(En la casa de sustos Norstein Bekler la presidenta de tercero pone el grito en el cielo.)

CELES: ¡A que viene ESTO...! Por fin consigo una entrada del sensei, ¡Y no puedo ir!

SELPHIE: Je, debe ser por eso que la gente abría sus stands a las horas de la tarde.

CELES: Es un torneo de lucha, así que Vivi se vera muy gallardo... ¿Y si se hace daño? ¡Ag, por que nadie me hablo de todo esto...! ¡Que alguien me cambie el turno AHORA!

RELM: La va a dar un sofoco.

SELKIE: Eh, nosotras lo supimos esta mañana. ¿Qué crees, lista? ¡También queremos!

(En otro lugar entre las gradas, Aeris y Lenna revisan la lista de competidores, a ver.)

LENNA: Aeri-chan, mira, Yitan-kun va el primero. Enseguida saldrá.

AERIS: ¿Le ira bien al pobre chiquillo?

LENNA: ¡Si, mujer, es fuerte como el solo! Tengo ensayo de mi obra, espero que...

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias por esperar, empieza la primera lucha del torneo de Ehrgeiz! En este rincón tenemos al chico mono, o de eso tiene pinta, metido a ninja, Yitan Tycoon. Y en el otro, la concursante colegiala venida de un país indefinido, Namine Nobody.

YITAN: ¡Eh! ¿Tu no eres la del otro día, la del...? ¿Por qué has venido?

NAMINE: Primero, gracias por lo de ese día... segundo, no quería entrar en realidad...

VIVI: ¿A que viene esto? No es posible que...

TIPA: No se de que te sorprendes, Vivi-sensei. (capucha)

VIVI: ¡TU, eres la chica del comité de estudiantes, aquella vez... Larxene!

LARXENE: No ganas para sustos. La razón de mi presencia, ¡Es meterte en cintura!

VIVI: ¡QUE!

LARXENE: Te hemos visto, Vivi. Dijiste que pensarías en tus actos después de sufrir el poder del Árbol del Mana. Sin embargo... minutos después te veo entrando en el torneo que da 10 millones de premio... y comiéndote vivos a los tipos de las eliminatorias. ¡Si no te castigamos adecuadamente no nos entenderás, por eso estamos en esta situación!

VIVI: Pero Cait-kun... luego hice la patrulla correctamente... a que viene esto...

CAIT: Puf, después de usar el Epoch N, nos debieron pescar esas oneechans. Que mal.

LARXENE: Nos venciste ayer... y el día anterior... Pero hoy, en un torneo con reglas, ya no podrás hacer igual. Namine parece una niña buena, pero viene de la tierra regida por el Crepúsculo [KH]... y es una fiera soltando hechizos sin abrir la boca. ¡Vamos a poner fin a esta solemne chorrada y de paso llevarnos unos millones! Me encanta.

VIVI: ¡Jooo, nooo!

NAMINE: No quería hacer esto, pero es una orden de mi oneechan... te venceré, lo se.

YITAN: Ju. Palabras grandes de una cara tan bonita. Bien, enséñame que sabes hacer.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Primer combate, YA!

YITAN: Jo, si fuera Terra o la Viera-oneechan ni tan mal, pero que haré con la canija...

(Namine invoca las llavespadas Prometida-Recuerdos, las de 3º discuten la situación.)

TIFA: Esto es malo. ¿No crees que el mico subestimara a una cara bonita como ella?

BEATRIX: Mas importante es, ¿Acaso Yitan conoce el sistema de armas especiales?

YITAN: _Nee, solo son llaves grandes... si la golpeo quedare mal, pegando a una niña. _

El genomido se mueve instantáneamente a centímetros de la chica, y la endiña cierto blitz que no sabíamos que conocía, el Viento Afilado. La pobre sale en volandaaaas...

NAMINE: (vuela) ¡Uaaaaaah! (¡chluf!)

ALTAVOZ: Pero que... ¡El concursante Yitan se la ha quitado de encima en segundos! Parece que ha caído al foso que rodea el ring. ¡Si no sale en 10 segundos habrá perdido!

NAMINE: ¡Glugluglug...! (ahogo)

YITAN: ¿? ¡Esa imbécil no sabe nadar! Voy a tener que sacarla...

ALTAVOZ: ¡Han pasado 10 segundos, Yitan venció! Ahora esta salvando a su rival.

YITAN: (nadar) Joer, mira que das problemas... por que harías caso a tu hermana...

NAMINE: Gluglu... ag, lo siento...


	94. cachito 94

Cachito 94:

(El 'combate' de Yitan ya acabo, sus amiguillas están que lo tiran por los aires.)

LENNA: ¡MOLA! ¡Que alucinante!

AERIS: Si, Yitan es molón, lo supe desde el primer día...

GARNET: ¡Yitan-kuuun, eres guay!

GENTE: ¡Pero eso es increíble...! La chica salio volando a diez metros de alto, ni peso ni nada importo... ¿Es un truco? ¡Y encima no tiene ni un rasguño! ¿Quién lo entiende?

YITAN: No deberías participar, te comerían cruda, eres muy débil en comparación.

NAMINE: Lo siento, es que tú también eres muy bruto...

RINOA: Je, no ha estado nada mal, el canijo ese. Es ciertamente fuerte.

(El siguiente combate ha empezado hace un momento, Vivi va a encontrar a Yitan.)

VIVI: Que buen trabajo Yitan-kun, rápido y limpio.

YITAN: Blah, no me des halagos ahora, pero me lo puso muy fácil.

(¡PLAF! El ruido es tal que todos giran la cabeza antes de que hable la comentarista.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Como un rayo... un contraataque con la palma abierta! Para el concursante Monsieur Lynx, que se veía abrumado, ha sido una vuelta de la tortilla muy inesperada. ¡Con un atuendo que tapa su cara, el misterioso Lynx venció! También, vaya nombre...

YITAN: El truco de la gabardina me lo conozco, es el tuyo... pero es de otro modelo.

VIVI: Ya, quizá ese tipo ha venido disfrazado, como es la Feria Milenaria...

El siguiente combate empieza, después de una pausa para el bocata. En este, Terra-san se nos pega contra un tipo fornido, esquivando sus Puños Lejanos como si tal, bueno.

TERRA: ¡Epa...! (¡BRUUUM!) No esta mal-aru.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Salio de verdad, es el poder del Puño Lejano! Se esta haciendo popular.

FARIS: _¿Mas tipos que saben hacer esas burradas...? Ya no se que pensar._

TIPO: ¡A ver que haces contra esta! ¡Kiaaa...! ¿? (¡PLAF!)

(La joven del pelo aceituna ha saltado en décimas hacia el y le dio un cantazo gordo.)

TERRA: Tus artes mortales son buenas, pero has descuidado el combate de cerca-aru.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Y ha caído! El oponente de Terra Bradford se nos ha ido, señores.

VIVI: Bradford-san es temible... y también sabe hacer el Movimiento Instantáneo.

RYDIA: (llega) Bueeeno, supongo que ahora vamos nosotras.

VIVI: ¡Son la Maestra Mist y la capitana Viera! Esto promete mucho, por ambos lados.

FRAN: No tienes que decirme 'capitana', sensei. Venga, yo iré por delante.

VIVI: Esto, maestra... ¿Crees que podrás vencer a la Viera-san, ein?

RYDIA: Pfff, ni de churro, como lo decís vosotros a veces.

YITAN: ¿Pero la oneechan de antes no es una pistolera... digo, solo sabe disparar?

RYDIA: La chica Viera ha estado en auténticas batallas campales... guerras de verdad. Ella y yo tenemos un gran contraste de veteranía en combate, algo así no será una pega para ella en este duelo. Pero estoy feliz... antes de llegar aquí, no tenia rivales dignos...

VIVI: Maestra, yo...

RYDIA: Eso lo digo también por vosotros, ¿Eh? De todo modo, quiero que atiendas en este combate. Quizá aprendas algo que no se puede enseñar en clases. Si, estoy segura.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias por esperar, esta es la pelea favorita de los asistentes de hoy! La campeona del año pasado, Rydia de Mist, y la hija del templo a Exodus, Fran Viera.

FRAN: ¿Te parece bien? Si pierdes hoy, vas a decepcionar a tus fans. ¿No crees?

RYDIA: Solo quiero pegarme a los fuertes, no quiero fama, por eso no me contendré.

FRAN: Eso quería oír... cuando entro en batalla, nun-ca me contengo. Pero nunca.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Que empiece la leña, venga!

(Rydia noto una ráfaga de aire en la cara, poquito después algo pequeño choco en ella.)

RYDIA: (¡PLAS!) ¡Aug...! (plom)

YUNA: ¿Cómo se apañara la experta del rifle contra la campeona? ¿uh? ¡Pero que...!

(No había podido ni hablar, el choque de ese algo mando rodando lejos a la peliverde.)

YUNA: ¡Que narices, justo al empezar la concursante de Mist ya esta por el suelo!

VIVI: ¡Maestra...! ¿? ¿Qué es eso... que ha caído en el tatami?

YUNA: Es una moneda de 500 Gil. No lo entiendo. ¿Alguien de la tribuna lo sabe?

HAN: (tribuna) Por supuesto, eso ha sido un claro ejemplo de 'Zeninage' [FF5].

KOSMOS: ¿Le importaría explicar la técnica a los espectadores, Daehan-san?

HAN: Er, bueno, es una especie de arma secreta de los samurais de la antigüedad, es el arte de lanzar monedas. Si bien no se usa para dañar, un maestro puede lanzar muchas... así que no es cosa de risa. Aparte que esta vez la han alcanzado la cabeza, es peligroso.

FARIS: (cerca) _¿Por que este robot se ha metido a comentarista de la tribuna? _

(Faris estaba cerca de la tribuna y lo ha visto bien, pero Yuna esta ahí abajo y alucina.)

YUNA: Eh, vale, ya lo han explicado. ¡El Zeninage ese de marras es bien poderoso!

(Rydia aun no se ha levantado. Fran no aguanta más ese teatro, y le pide compostura.)

FRAN: Levanta, Rydia. Se que frenaste el impacto saltando atrás. No te hizo daño.

RYDIA: Au... pero si que hizo daño, Franie... no tienes piedad ni nada... (levanta)

FRAN: Un experto no busca la piedad, porque sabe que no se la darán. Yuna, atrás.

YUNA: Si, claro...

RYDIA: ¿Ya estas? Allá voy.

Avanza a por la Viera, y prosigue el bombardeo. La peliverde es fina como una pluma y esquiva todo lo que la echan. Si, los monedazos son tan rápidos que ni se ven, claro.

YUNA: ¡Jo, vaya ataques, el Zeninage a esa potencia parece una autentica metralleta!

RYDIA: Esa velocidad (pium) no es humana... (pium) ¿Esta bien que tires así el dinero?

YUNA: ¡Siempre esquivando, la astuta Rydia se acerca lentamente a través de la lluvia!

RITZ: Es alucinante, Rydia-chan... pero no podrá ganar solo defendiendo...

VIVI: ¡Tiene que llevar la pelea al cuerpo a cuerpo! _Rydia-san es una chica normalita, no sabia nada de magia hasta hace poco... pero es una experta que aun no ha perdido. _

RYDIA: _Si consigo reducir distancias, la tendré en el bote... venga. _

(Pues si, agarra a la chica de orejas grandes y la dobla, haciendo detener la metrallada.)

YITAN: ¡Si, la pillo, ahora vencerá!

FRAN: No hay distancias malas para mí. (¡PIUM!)

RYDIA: ¡GÑA...! (vuela)

(La ha soltado un monedazo a bocajarro, en todo el morro... de cerca duele mucho más.)

FRAN: No pienso darte tiempo a levantarte esta vez. Ahí va. (¡piumpiumpium!)

RYDIA: ¡Uaaaaaah...! (¡plasplasplas!) Arg... (desmayo)

GENTE: ¡Pero bueno, que cruel! ¡Ya le vale! ¡Capitana Miiist!

RYDIA: _Tal como pensé, Fran es muy fuerte. Me gana con mucho... perdona, Vivi..._

VIVI: ¡RYDIA-CHAN, REACCIONA!

RYDIA: _Lo noto, la fuerza vuelve a mi... es verdad. (^_^) ¡Aun me queda ESTO! _

Levanta la manga de su vestido, y las monedas rebotan como si chocaran con hierro. Y encima se nos vuelve Ryoga y lanza su cinta para amarrar al enemigo, que remontada.

RYDIA: Jue, jue. Te pille. No pienso quedar mal delante de mi alumno, ya sabes.

FRAN: _Vaya, esa cinta no estaba de adorno, era para la técnica Trepe. No esta mal._

VIVI: ¡Siii, la maestra nos había pegado un susto de MUE'TE!

RYDIA:_ Gracias por lo de antes, mama. Fue tu vestido, lo único que me queda de ti... me salvo aquella vez, y lo ha hecho de nuevo... Pero no puedo mover ni las pestañas... _


	95. cachito 95

Cachito 95:

YUNA: ¡Ya esta! La concursante Rydia tiene atrapada a su oponente, Fran Viera.

(Empezamos fuerte, justo donde quedo. Un nuevo balazo deshace la tela que la cogió.)

GENTE: ¡Jobar, se ha soltado!

RYDIA: _¿Crees que soy tonta? Todos los cinturones tienen DOS cabos... ya veras. _

(La ataca con el otro cabo de la cinta de su vestido, ahora es la Viera la que la esquiva.)

VIVI: ¡La técnica de la cinta de la señorita Trepe! Es bien rara de ver. Y de usar.

(Un esquive mas, y un balazo a la manga de la peliverde, que ya no parece de hierro.)

RYDIA: ¡Gñ... VEN! (estira)

(La enlazo por el codo y la trae de un tirón hacia ella, la orejuda prepara más monedas.)

FRAN: ¡KIA! (¡PIUM!)

(Ha sido más rápida, la ha dejado herida en el entrecejo. Ya veras mañana como duele.)

FRAN: Ya veo. No creí que me saldrías con esas. Aunque gane, me has impresionado.

RYDIA: Ag... no... (arrodilla) Ji... te pille. ¡Otra vez! (¡PLAM!)

(Ooooh, la ha hecho Golpe Oculto [FFT], la pobre rival caerá al suelo en segundos.)

YUNA: Er... la concursante Fran ha caído... ¡Empieza la cuenta! ¡Undostrescuatro...!

(No sigas, que no se levantara. El público estalla en ovaciones con la pequeña de Mist.)

YUNA: ¡La concursante Rydia venció! Elimina a Fran Viera y avanza a la ronda 2.

RYDIA: Arg... (toca) vale, ya esta... con esto se levantara enseguida. ¡Gracias, gente!

VIVI: ¡Maestra Mist, es increíble, has vencido a la Viera-san!

RYDIA: Ah, eres tu, alumno. Me pregunto como, jue, jue. Creo que me lo puso fácil.

YITAN: ¿Seguro que lo crees así? A ver, chócala. (crec)

RYDIA: ¡AUUUG...! (dolor) ¡Que haces Yitan-kun!

YITAN: ¿Crees que alguien que te lo puso 'fácil' te habría roto el brazo? Trolera.

VIVI: ¡Porras, es verdad! Hala, vamos a llevarla a la enfermería de Kadowaki.

(En cierta habitación del templo la guerrera de largas orejas habla con la chica Hawwa.)

MIANG: Gracias Viera-san. Has perdido con mucha... elegancia. No se que nos hubiera pasado si la campeona favorita perdiera en la primera ronda. Pero gracias a ti este torneo se ha vuelto mucho mas entretenido, ya ves... bueno, aquí te va la compensación y tal.

FRAN: Je. No lo quiero. La pelea ha sido totalmente en serio. Como persona, Rydia es sin duda la mejor de las dos... además, si se me ocurre aceptar un dinero tan sucio... creo que hay cierto chico que me odiaría para siempre. Dejémoslo estar, entonces.

(Vuelta a la enfermería, la doctora de los SeeD le hace una reparación de emergencia.)

KADOWAKI: Te lo repito, mocita, no puedes seguir luchando con esta avería.

RYDIA: Solo es el hueso, si me pone una escayola yo misma lo arreglaría con chakra.

TIFA: Eh, no digas estupideces, leñe.

RYDIA: Bah, no puedo hacer nada, creo que lo dejare aquí, ya me he probado bastante.

YITAN: Hala, mira que tirar la toalla por un hueso de nada. Floja.

RYDIA: Aunque la victoria de hoy se debe en mucha parte al canijo de Vivi, jue, jue.

TIFA: ¿Ah si? ¿Qué ha hecho el cabezabolo este por ti hoy?

RYDIA: Ay, pues... (rojiza) Mientras agonizaba en el suelo pude ver la cara del chico, y la de mi madre... y pensé que no podía acabar de esa forma delante de mi alumno. Si.

TIFA: Ya. De ahí vino el truquito con el vestido heredado...

RYDIA: Vivi, ahora vas tú. Tendrás que ganar por mí. No te rindas antes de empezar.

VIVI: _La maestra Rydia siguió luchando, aunque estaba hecha pedazos..._ ¡Si, lo haré!

(En un plano general del ring, el altavoz resuena con el resumen de lo acontecido.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias por esperar, ahora con tatami nuevo, empieza la siguiente pelea!

FARIS: Esas dos de hace un rato... esos movimientos escapan al alcance humano, lo se.

(Aparición de los dos luchadores por cada lado.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡El invento del club de robótica, Grobyc, y la alumna Larxene Nobody!

NAMINE: ¡Oneesan! ¡No te descuides, que luego mira lo que pasa!

LARXENE: Ju. Por fin ha llegado el momento de mostrar mi poder. ¡Vivi-sensei, no intentes huir tras verme, ya que entonces será TARDE! ¿ep? ¡HAN VOLADO!

NAMINE: Si, se fueron a la enfermería, hace nada, por cierto.

LARXENE: Vale... ¡Eh, el tipo cachas de ahí! No me vencerás si no vas en serio, tu.

GROBYC: Perfecto. Comienza-primer-ataque-máxima-potencia...

(Pues va y la endiña unos rayos fotónicos que le darían envidia al mismo Mazinger.)

LARXENE: ¡Waaaah...! (¡BRUUUM!)

GENTE: ¡QUE...! ¡Esa cosa ha soltado láser desde la cara o algo!

LUCCA: (tribuna) Si, es el nuevo ciber-soldado creado por la milicia de Porre, Grobyc.

KOSMOS: ¿Entonces es mi hermano...?

GENTE: Ah, bueno, entonces tiene sentido la cosa.

FARIS: ¡Como podéis decir esas burradas, pendejos...! _Esto es peor que los animes... _

NAMINE: ¡Oneechan, levanta!

LARXENE: Esa cosa es bruta, ya creí que la diñaba aquí y ahora... ¡AH! (¡BRUM!)

Y ahora un Puño Cohete, no, si este se ha visto todos los episodios del robot ese. A la salida de la enfermería están nuestros héroes, que se encuentran de repente con el Doc.

VIVI: Parece que la están liando buena en el combate, lo oigo desde aquí y todo...

TIFA: Vivi, nos iremos a las gradas. Tú eres el siguiente, así que no tardes.

UZUKI: Eh, chicos, ¿Esta todo correcto con Rydia-chan? Si es así me alegro...

YITAN: Usted es el tal Citan Uzuki, el Doc, ¿A que si? Es fuerte... ¿Quiere luchar ya?

UZUKI: Je, por que no... venga.

(Yitan hizo un movimiento de mano a velocidad luz o algo así... y el doc solo le MIRO.)

YITAN: _Que tío, me la ha parado... y ni siquiera yo le he VISTO moverse... _

TIFA: ¡Que carajo le has intentado hacer a Uzuki-sensei, niñato de las narices! (¡paf!)

YITAN: ¡Au! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡La morena si ha podido ver algo, que flipe...!

UZUKI: Vaya, que bien, al serio de Vivi-kun le viene bien un amigo como tu, sabes.

YITAN: No somos amigos, no se confunda. No pienso decirlo más.

BEATRIX: Como le decía... no se preocupe de Rydia, se puede curar con su chakra.

UZUKI: Ah, menos mal. Bueno, no os entretengo, el combate que sigue es el mío.

TIFA: _Es verdad, se va a pegar con Vivi, que tendría que hacer yo... _¡Eh, Uzuki-sensei!

UZUKI: Tifa-kun, no debes preocuparte por mí. Tú anima a Vivi, te lo agradecerá.

TIFA: ¡NO! ¡Yo voy a apoyar a Uzuki-sensei! ¡Para siempre!

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa! ¿No crees que vas a chafar la fe del pobre chiquillo?

(De vuelta en la zona de combate, hay tanto humo que no se sabe donde esta el fuego.)

YUNA: ¡Una buena lucha, pero ha sido en vano! ¡Grobyc la ha alcanzado de lleno...!

NAMINE: ¡Oneesan, no puedes moriiir...! ¡Noooooo!

LUCCA: Lo siento pero no, la carga de poder es insuficiente para acabar con su vida.

LARXENE: (humo) Arg. ¡Vale, ya me hartaste! ¡Ahora vas a flipar, cabeza cuadrada!

(Lo que no ha visto es... que no lleva la ropa... de ombligo para abajo... se chamusco...)

FARIS: Joer...

LIBRERAS: (0_0)

NAMINE: Diox...

PUBLICO: (^_^)

LARXENE: ¡IAAARRRG...! (¡PLAAAS!)

(Endiño un puño de energía oscura al androide que lo llevo en volandas al desguace.)

YUNA: ¡Esto es, señores, el PODER de una mujer airada! ¡Larxene Nobody vence!

LARXENE: ¡Ya nunca podré casarmeee...! (huye)

YUNA: El publico se nos esta excitando demasiado... ¡Pero ahora viene el niño profe!


	96. cachito 96

Cachito 96:

(Vámonos un poco al pasado... para ver donde empezó lo de Vivi y Citan, tan solo.)

_CITAN: Eo. Hola, tu debes ser Vivi-kun. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? _

_EIKO: ¿Quién eres tu, eh? _

_CITAN: Soy Citan Uzuki, Citan a secas si lo prefieres. Seremos amigos, ¿No? _

_VIVI: ¿Citan__, sabe algo de mi padre? ¿Le ha visto alguna vez? _

_CITAN: Si, varias veces. No es que fuéramos inseparables, ya que yo deje lo de ser un mago, como vosotros lo llamáis. Pero tu padre fue mi inspiración para hacerme fuerte. _

_Para acercarme a los suyos... aun hoy, esos tipos son mi inspiración. Mis objetivos. _

(Vuelta a la arena de combate del templo, el altavoz resuena con más datos.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias a todos por esperar, cuando terminen los arreglos comenzaremos!

CAIT: Mi aniki es un lento, van a empezar sin el... vamos, monito.

VOZ: (Rydia) Nooo, mal. En cuanto despegas los pies pierdes la sensación de andar... El movimiento instantáneo que te enseño Yitan tiene una debilidad bastante inestable.

YITAN: ¿? ¿Quién habla?

(Entran a otro cuarto y la chica de Mist, a pesar de la escayola, hace mejorar a Vivi.)

RYDIA: El movimiento instantáneo y la técnica del Puño Lejano son vitales para ti, si las llevas al extremo podrás ejecutar un Temblor de Tierra como el que se sabe Terra.

VIVI: A ver, que voy... ¡Kia! (ñiiic) ¡WAAA! (¡PLAF!)

YITAN: Es inútil, Mist-chan, el chico no sabe frenar. Estuvo ayer todo el día y nada...

VIVI: Jo, esto es duro, no se si podré hacer algo en el combate.

YITAN: Vivi, en la lucha con el Doc... protégete la barbilla. Así no caerás a la primera.

VIVI: ¿Te sabes algo sobre las técnicas de Uzuki que yo no sepa, Yitan-kuuun?

YITAN: ¡No pienso decirte mas, leñe, si no seria hacer trampas, por si no lo supieras!

VIVI: Que mas da. Gracias, Yitan.

(Por la otra acera llegan Tifa, Bea y Terra, se saludan aunque Tifa anda dudosa.)

BEATRIX: Bueno. ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? Tifa, dile algo.

VIVI: ¡Haré lo que pueda, ya veréis!

VOZ: Eh, chico, sobre la promesa de citarte conmigo si no me vencías...

VIVI: ¡La ama Sara! Es que ya llega sin avisar, parece costumbre. Y viene con Paine.

SARA: Ya sabes, aunque pierdas antes de llegar a mí, la condición se mantiene, ji, ji.

VIVI: Er, si claro.

BEATRIX: Oye, aunque sea una cita de todo el día no significa que te muerda. ¿NO?

CAIT: Eres demasiado ingenua, oneesan... ¿No es obvio que si va con ella MORIRA?

VIVI: Gñññ, no digas esooo... (temblores)

SARA: Aunque la diferencia de poder esta muy clara, tu solo dale una paliza. Solo es una lucha entre amigos, con reglas, no vas a morirte ni nada si pierdes. ¿Entiendes ya?

TERRA: Es importante que lo primero que hagas sea coger el ritmo del combate, Vivi.

BEATRIX: Haz lo mejor que sepas, sensei.

RYDIA: Cálmate y analiza al oponente, debe haber algo que puedas aprovechar.

YITAN: ¡Arranca ya, y dale una buena, no pienses!

VIVI: Bueno, con todos estos comentarios... no puedo fallar. Gracias a todos.

ALTAVOZ: ¡Ya hemos terminado de reparar el escenario, y las ganas de escribir! ¡Que los dos contrincantes aparezcan por sus respectivas puertas, o se callen para siempre!

CAIT: ¡Venga aniki, a ello!

TIFA: ¡Er, Vivi, espera...! (pausa) Hazlo bien. Venga.

(Corte con las gradas, a ver que opinan el resto de personajes de este enfrentamiento.)

GARNET: ¡Por fin, ahí sale Vivi-kun!

RINOA: ¿De verdad el chico es tan fuerte como me decís? No se.

NAMINE: ¡Oneechan, mira, que ya le toca al sensei Vivi!

LARXENE: Nami, no me toques las narices... al menos por ahora...

AERIS: (allá) Lenna-chan, ¿Tu crees que esto saldrá bien?

LENNA: Ya se que esta mal saltarme el ensayo, pero es que quiero ver la lucha...

FARIS: Meh, por fin sale a luchar el enano... _Es obvio que aquí hay trucos que yo no comprendo, culpa de la tal Hawwa-san, por eso hay robots inmersos en este tinglado. Si no, no habría forma humana de que el mocoso saliera bien parado, estoy segurísima. _

TIFA: (vuelta) Ag, no se a quien animar... me estallará el coco y haré Viento Cortante...

BEATRIX: Mujer, no dramatices. Hala, hala.

ALTAVOZ: ¡A un lado esta el formidable profesor cuyo nombre provoca pesadillas en los alumnos macarras, Citan Uzuki! ¡En el otro, el niño profesor que llego a la academia Squeenix el año pasado, y ya se ha hecho un nombre... Vivi Ornitier, juntos en la lucha!

CITAN: Je, veo que están eufóricos... ¿Pero esta bien que vayamos en serio, Vivi-kun?

VIVI: Sin duda.

CITAN: _Uh, se esta poniendo nervioso... es totalmente opuesto en su carácter, pero sin embargo, esa mirada expectante es igual que la tuya. Esto será todo un placer, Laguna. _

ALTAVOZ: ¡El solo ha suprimido incontables disputas en el terreno del campus, eso le ha dado el mote de Green-Reaper Uzuki! A ver como se las apaña el pequeño profesor.

HAN: (tribuna) Eh, no puedes dar decisiones fiándote del exterior, Vivi es muy capaz.

KOSMOS: Daehan-san, con eso quiere decir que el sensei, er... ¿que Vivi puede ganar?

HAN: Primero debería marcar la distancia, ese tal 'doc' Uzuki uso anoche una técnica muy rara, todos los que osaban arrimarse caían fulminados, no hace falta que os lo diga.

KOSMOS: Lo recuerdo muy bien, ante un enemigo así hay que guardar la distancia.

(En la zona de los participantes, la que fuera una generala responde a esos comentarios.)

TERRA: Ahí tiene razón. Esa técnica le convierte en un hueso duro-aru.

YITAN: ¿Pero Terra-oneechan sabe algo de la técnica de Uzuki? ¡Ni idea tenia!

TERRA: Hombre, todos la vimos ayer, a ver si prestas atención, ju, ju... (disimula)

RYDIA: Mala cosa es, cuando empieza la lucha estas a apenas unos pasos de tu rival.

SARA: Por cierto, supongo que el chico estuvo ensayando el Movimiento Instantáneo.

YITAN: ¡Ah, si! Pero no conseguimos que aprendiera a frenar, que lata.

SARA: _Bah, si mi maguito ha aprendido lo mas mínimo estando conmigo... le vencerá. _

CITAN: Bueno, ¿Qué tal si empezamos, ahora?

(El profe de las gafillas deja caer sus brazos. Tiene una mirada que causa pesadillas, si.)

VIVI: _Ha relajado los brazos, ese es su estilo... a ver, la barbilla, y luego me alejare... _

(Algunos flashbacks de hace diez minutos, solo para rellenar hueco... o algo mas.)

_TERRA: Es importante que lo primero que hagas sea coger el ritmo del combate, Vivi_.

_RYDIA: Cálmate y analiza al oponente, debe haber algo que puedas aprovechar_.

_YITAN: ¡Arranca ya, y dale una buena, no pienses! _

YUNA: ¡Hala, gracias a todos por esperar! Se me ha hecho eterno, la verdad.

VIVI: _Me estoy comiendo la cabeza. ¡Es el doc, no pasara nada si pierdo! ¡A ELLO! _

(Salta a por su rival activando una barrera de espejo, aunque es inútil de momento.)

VIVI: Espíritu de la Luz, escúdame de la maldad... ¡Coraza! (salto) ¡Kiaaa! (¡crac!)

CITAN: _Vaaaya... _

CAIT: ¡Ha conseguido hacer Movimiento Instantáneo, le va a zurrar por detrás!

VIVI: _Le tengo donde quería, pero me ha roto la barrera segundos después de hacerla. ¡Levanto los brazos! Claro, tiene que hacerlo para alcanzarme desde cerca... vamos. _

CITAN: Allá va.

(Hace unos de sus Golpes Mortales [XG] pero solo alcanza el tatami, el niño escapa.)

CAIT: ¡DOS movimientos de esos seguidos! Me esta sorprendiendo incluso a mi.

(Esto se calienta. Pero deberéis esperar al siguiente cachito. Ji, que malo soy.)


	97. cachito 97

Cachito 97:

YUNA: ¡Whooo! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por que me lo pregunto a mi misma?

(Intercambio de ¡pafs!, por fin, entre los dos profesores de la academia, grande y niño.)

YUNA: ¡Este intercambio de golpes es cegador, menos mal que lo estáis LEYENDO!

CITAN: _Ju, esto es el arte del Blitz, sin duda... no me va a ser tan fácil como lo creía. Quizá gracias al entreno con Sara Vivi-kun sabe aprovechar sus técnicas, y su tamaño. _

RINOA: (gradas) ¡JARL! ¿De verdad ese es nuestro Vivi?

NAMINE: Uf, y eso con Uzuki de oponente, quien lo hubiera dicho.

BEATRIX: Me encanta como encajo el primer golpe con el Movimiento Instantáneo.

TERRA: Gracias a eso Uzuki-san tuvo que modificar su postura, menudo nivel el suyo.

RYDIA: El entrenamiento antes de la lucha ha valido para algo, aunque sea casualidad.

SARA: Meh, me hubiera gustado ver la cara que pondría de no haberle funcionado...

PAINE: Posiblemente ya no habría combate a estas alturas, jefa.

FARIS: _Esto es ridículo, es tan ridículo que es alucinante... tiene que haber un truco. _

VIVI: ¡Esto se acaba aquí! Espíritu del Trueno, descarga tu furia en mis puños, ¡YA!

(¡CRAAAC! El señor Uzuki sale despedido en una nube de chispas por el puñetazo.)

TODOS: (0_0)

YUNA: ¡Que carajo ha sido eso... un golpe terrible del participante Vivi, un adulto ha sido catapultado como si le arrollara un camión! ¿Dónde se ha metido el señor Uzuki?

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun! (^_^)

RINOA: ¿Pero esto va en serio? Nuestro sensei es un as, muchachas.

GENTE: Este chaval es único. ¡Era de esperar del alumno de la capitana Mist!

FARIS: (x_x) _No, no puedo aceptarlo, esto es un shock... ¿No se habrá muerto Uzuki? _

VIVI: _¿Se acabo? No, el es Citan Uzuki. Si con esto no le he tumbado, estoy en un lío. _

(En efecto, el antiguo general de Solaris se alza entre el humo como si fuera una futesa.)

YUNA: ¿? ¡Uzuki esta a salvo! Y yo que estaba pensando en dar el KO, y esta intacto...

BLANCA: ¡Eh, que todavía estoy aquí, jo, no me ignores!

VIVI: Sabia que no podía ser tan fácil. Bueno, y ahora que hago...

CITAN: Me has dado un susto de los grandes, Vivi-kun. Pero te ha salido muy bien.

(Sin mediar más palabra, saltan a por cada uno rozando de cerca a la chica fantasma.)

BLANCA: Arg, vale, prefiero que me ignoren por ahora...

YUNA: ¡Eh, no os podéis salir del tatami, que si no empiezo a contar, eeeh!

VIVI: _No puedo separarme mucho. Tengo que pegarme a el y buscar un hueco. _

(Otro intercambio de ¡paf!, pero este es mas descompensado, solo recibe el pobre niño.)

YITAN: Rayos, eso es por no haberle rematado antes... lo gordo empieza ahora.

VIVI: ¡Arg! (dolor) _La barbilla, no me puede coger ahí... ggñ... _(¡paf!)

(De algún modo le endiña un puñetazo supersónico que ni se ve, como a Yitan antes.)

MARIA: ¡Senseiii! (sufre)

HAN: Meh, me lo imaginaba, no puede tener otra explicación.

KOSMOS: ¿Quiere compartir lo que sabe con nosotros, Daehan-san?

HAN: Por supuesto. Lo que Uzuki ha usado hace un momento es la técnica samurai del Desenvaine, esto es, sustituyendo la vaina por sus propios bolsillos, libera esa energía.

KOSMOS: Claro, las espadas de los samuráis tenían energía vital propia, hace ya siglos.

FARIS: Esto es estúpido, lo mires como lo mires...

VIVI: _Me lanza la energía vital con sus puños... si la he visto, debería poder pararla... _

(Pero no, la mano va mucho más rápida que el ojo, y no es un chiste de trileros, no.)

VIVI: (¡paf!) ¡Arg! Aaah... no puedo ni verlas, así no hay manera. ¡Solo hay una salida!

(Movimiento Instantáneo del mago hacia el doc, pero esta técnica tiene un fallo tonto.)

CITAN: _Cuando te lanzas en movimiento instantáneo no puedes dar curvas, ¿Verdad?_

(Y justo, tan solo se hace a un lado y le mete una zancadilla de lo más tonta. Jope.)

CITAN: Siempre usas la misma técnica, no te servirá. En una lucha real, estarías frito...

YUNA: ¡Esta lucha ha cambiado de papeles, ahora el atacante debe defenderse, y como! El participante Uzuki esta devolviendo la bola al chico Ornitier, con técnicas muy raras.

VIVI: _¡Este tatami solo es de 15 metros, no hay a donde huir...! _

CITAN: Por cierto, lo del movimiento instantáneo... (shuuus) yo también se hacerlo.

VIVI: _No consigo alejarme, pero tampoco me serviría de nada... como voy a ganar... _

TERRA: El señor Uzuki ha debido de usar su enorme Éter para potenciar el golpe hasta un punto que resulta invisible al ojo, debido a su velocidad. Eso y la técnica es mortal...

BEATRIX: Lo peor del asunto es que no suelta puños cargados de aura, sino son puras descargas de Éter concentrado. Entre nosotras, nadie podría verlas venir, salvo Fran...

RYDIA: Así debe ser como se libro de sus rivales en la eliminatoria sin rozarlos casi...

YITAN: ¡Te calles! ¡El canijo aun no se ha rendido!

(Separemos un poco el párrafo para que no confundáis al chico mono con el profesor.)

CITAN: Vivi-kun, esta técnica me la enseño un colega de tu padre, alguien que quisiera considerar como mi maestro... como pista, te diré que aparece en la foto que ya posees.

(La foto de Laguna y amigos, medio tapado por los demás, esta Zangan-sensei [FF7].)

CITAN: Vivi, hoy han pasado muchas cosas, para haberme entretenido tanto con este combate, debo decir que realmente puedes llamarte hijo del Laguna al que yo admiraba. Te has vuelto un guerrero muy capaz, por eso voy a enseñarte algo serio, la mejor carta.

VIVI: ¿?

TIFA: Oye. ¿Qué va a hacer, tú?

SARA: Je. Para que chafarte la sorpresa.

El doctor de eterna mirada apacible junta su tremendo Éter en una mano y una enorme carga de Mana en la otra, las aplasta en apariencia y forma una bola de energía mortal.

YUNA: ¡No puedo ver nada! ¿Qué se trae en las manos?

CITAN: Esta es de prueba, así que te ruego la esquives... no podrías detenerla.

(Y va y lanza un Disparo Guiado, versión Gear. ¡Pero eso es enorme, podría... BRUM!)

MARIA/RINOA: (0_0)

AERIS: (^_^)

FARIS: (x_x)

NAMINE: (¬_¬)

YUNA: ¡Pero que es ESO! No ganamos para tatamis. ¿Alguien ha cogido la matricula?

(Diox, parezca que un meteoro ha caído en pleno centro del estadio, vaya CRÁTER.)

GENTE: ¡Alucinante, solo Green Reaper Uzuki podía haberlo hecho!

FARIS: ¡QUE! _¡No solo las de mi clase, toda esta maldita academia esta a rebosar de chiflados! ¡Locos, totalmente! Y que hace el sensei... mira que seguir el juego este... _

VIVI: Aaaah...

FARIS: _Un momento. Esa cara, nunca se la había visto... una cara de autentico pavor. _

(Y no es para menos, el chico ha mirado al demonio a los ojos, pero de verdad.)

VIVI: Esto es serio. Y yo no lo quería creer. Le dije que no se reservara... soy imbécil...

CITAN: Ni siquiera ahora puedo compararme con ellos. Vivi-kun, si te rindes ahora en esta situación, no serás capaz de codearte nunca con la gente que acompaño a tu padre.


	98. cachito 98

Cachito 98:

(Alguien llena al terreno del templo, la propia Fran Viera. Claro, esta casi en su casa.)

FRAN: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, sensei? Ahora mismo, Uzuki es un enemigo que se te escapa totalmente a tus posibilidades. ¿Hay esperanza para ti? Si lo crees, enséñamelo...

CITAN: Allá va otro, Vivi-kun. Pero en este, voy a dar...

(¡BRUM! Otra vez un pepinazo digno de un Gear, que el niño mago escapa por pelos.)

TIPO: Se que me repito, pero solo la Muerte Verde, Uzuki podía hacer algo así.

MOZA: ¡Espera, si uno de esos... chupinazos alcanza al chiquillo le hará migas!

TIFA: ¡Aaaarg, que haremos... el verdadero Uzuki es demasiado bestia para el!

YITAN: ¡Calma oneechan, y atiende! No importa que técnica sea, siempre tiene puntos débiles que se pueden aprovechar. El doc esta al descubierto, solo sus ataques le tapan. Y luego esta la debilidad que Vivi ya conoce, ese poder no se puede soltar desde cerca.

RYDIA: Si... necesita un par de metros de margen para cargarlo, si solo pudiera...

YITAN: Hay otra cosa. Uzuki esta teniendo cuidado de no dañar al publico de la grada, así que tira los golpes en diagonal. Es mejor que no lidiar con sus puñetazos invisibles...

TERRA: Que razón tienes... pero mira ahí.

(Les ha debido de oír, por que ahora alterna el Disparo Guiado con esos puñetazos.)

MARIA: ¡Senseiii! (nervios)

TERRA: Por supuesto, si alterna disparos con puños rápidos la cosa cambia mucho...

VIVI: Arg. Otra vez. Movimiento Instantáneo... (¡shuuus!)

CITAN: (¡shuuus!) Aun no te recuperas bastante rápido del acelerón... (¡BRUM!)

TIPO: Oye, seria mejor que pararan ya esta locura... se ve de lejos quien va a ganar...

TIPO2: Esto es jugar con una presa moribunda, el chico no se da cuenta de la situación.

VIVI: ¡Porras, donde esta el doc... DONDE!

(Se escabulle por detrás, casi soplándole el cuello... para murmurarle estas palabras.)

CITAN: La Coraza creada por el Espíritu del Metal puede parar incluso un pedrusco de diez toneladas... pero solo dura un mínimo instante. Y no se puede usar de seguido...

VIVI: ¡AH! ¡Reflejo! ¡YA! (¡paf!)

(Completo con otro ¡BRUM!, que ya estaba durando mucho la cosa, el niño esta tirado.)

GARNET: (0_0)

YITAN: (oVo) Grrr...

TIFA: ¡NO!

FARIS: Rayos...

MARIA: Sensei, no...

YUNA: ¿Se acabo? El participante Vivi esta colgando de un hilo... oye, espera un poco. (pánico) ¡Vivi-kun! ¡No responde! Uzuki, ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? ¡Ya esta bien!

(La chica fantasma teme que el mago vaya a hacerla compañía... Yuna alza más la voz.)

YUNA: ¡Se termino esto! (mano) El participante Uzuki vence. Ya no seguiréis más.

GARNET: Vivi-kun... (lloros)

CITAN: ¿Ya esta? Vivi-kun. ¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿Esto es lo que te importa tu sueño?

TIPO: ¡Oiga, avisen al arbitro! El chico no se ha rendido ni desmayado, no ha perdido.

TIPO2: Da igual, no podía hacer mas, Uzuki se ha pasado, esto es abusar de los niños.

FARIS: _No, estáis equivocados todos. Esa mirada en sus ojos, es la expresión de todo un hombre, de alguien que lucha en serio. En esta pugna, no hay cosa tal que abuso..._

(La chica pirata no cree lo que esta pensando, es muy impropio de ella, claro.)

FARIS: _No se ni me importa que esos puños explosivos fueran trucos de feria o no, lo único que se es que esos dos iban muy en serio... aunque yo me resista a admitirlo. _

YITAN: Pero bueno... mira que perder antes de llegar a mi... pringao...

(La morena bruta hace mucho que no habla, pero ahora lo va a compensar.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi, IDIOTA! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces? ¡Levanta ya!

MARIA: ¡Sensei, tienes que reponerte, no puedes acabar así!

FARIS: _Vivi, siempre me has aconsejado no ceder en mi empeño... ¿Y ahora esto? _

VIVI: Si... (tos) Aun hay una manera... unos buenos truenos... y un Puño Lejano...

(Aclamación de todo el público, que han visto un milagro más de lo muchos por hoy.)

LARXENE: Ese canijo me esta dando miedo... tiene mas valor que sentido común.

GENTE: ¡SI! ¡Hazlo, chico profe! ¡Bien hecho!

YITAN: Je. 'Si uno no funciona, suéltalos en manada'. A ver con que nos sale el tío.

CAIT: Usar magia ahora... infundirá sospechas...

(Prepara unos Truenos Justicieros, si le aciertan van a hacer mucho daño.)

CITAN: No te servirá, no son adecuados para un combate como este.

(Unos cuantos de sus trucos de puños más, y el niño mago parece que se va a salir...)

VIVI: ¡Kia! (salto) Hala, no me caí. Y aun tengo cargados los truenos. ¡Doc, venceré!

CITAN: _¿Qué piensa intentar? _¡Vale, esta será la última! Preparados.

YUNA: Ay diox. Se han soltado un ultimátum. Y el tiempo límite se va a acabar ya...

VIVI: Si puedo infundir Mana en mis puños, podré hacerlo ¡En mi cuerpo entero!

Y se lanza en movimiento instantáneo, o eso quiere hacernos creer, pero repite cierta jugada que le dio buen resultado contra Astos el elfo. No la voy a repetir aquí, sabes.

VIVI: ¡Este es mi JUICIO FINAL!

(Una centella salio volando hacia el oponente, el niño mago dentro de ella. ¡PLAF!)

CITAN: ¡ARG!

(Si, le ha hecho el chutazo definitivo del colega Zell [FF8], y sin dar vuelta al ruedo.)

******************************************************************

AUTOR: ¿Qué hay? ¿Listos para otra ración de Naze nani Squeenix academy?

YAMI: O el como y el porque de la Academia Squeenix.

AUTOR: Se acerca nuestro numero 100, es para estar contentos llegar tan lejos.

YAMI: ¿Te has fijado como al recordar a Astos has causado otra intervención nuestra?

AUTOR: Nunca pensé que esta mamada tendría tantas entregas... pero ya sabes, ¿No?

YAMI: Si, otra vez nos toca un diagrama explicativo. No se ni para que me esfuerzo.

(Pizarrin con la situación explicada en un mapa del satélite, o algo parecido.)

AUTOR: Vivi-kun y Citan Uzuki se están partiendo la cara en el combate.

VIVI: Bueno, eso es más que obvio.

YAMI: Las otras participantes, Terra, Beatrix, Tifa y Rydia están en el banquillo con...

YITAN: ¡Están conmigo, leñe, que parezca que no me veis!

AUTOR: Faris esta muy cerca de la tribuna, donde comentan Kos-Mos y Han Daehan.

FARIS: ¿A quien se le ocurrió ponerles de comentaristas? Prefiero al de Dragon Ball.

YAMI: Franie acaba de volver a este templo, su hogar, a ver como lo están dejando.

FRAN: Menos mal que los destrozos los paga Hawwa-san... ¿Pero con que dinero?

AUTOR: Por cierto. ¿Dónde se ha metido nuestra sospechosa? ¿Qué es lo que trama?

MIANG: Eso es un secreto, jue, jue...

YAMI: La presi, las animadoras, las gemelas y las deportistas están buscando a Vivi.

CELES: ¡Arg, no puedo irme de la casa de sustos... perdería la clientela!

AUTOR: Por ultimo. ¿Dónde están gente como Harle, Quina o incluso Marguerite?

HARLE: Cumpliendo mi labog en Nogstein Bekleg.

QUINA: Yo en la Q-feteria Rodante, tan tranquila-ñam.

MARGIE: ¿Yo? No podéis saber donde estoy, al menos de momento. Perdón.

YAMI: ¡Hasta la próxima entrega de esta chorrada!


	99. cachito 99

Cachito 99:

(Humareda que no deja ver nada, no veas como las odio, pero esta es necesaria.)

YUNA: ¡Es un choque frontal! ¿Eso fue el cuerpo de Vivi? No se ve nada por el humo.

(Dentro de la zona de peligro, el doc se levanta a duras penas de semejante cantazo.)

CITAN: _Uf. Ya veo, cubrió su cuerpo con Mana y se tiro a lo bestia usando esa técnica karateka, sabiendo que yo tenia que parar entre golpes. Debo admitir que le funciono..._

(Algo puso la mano encima al señor Uzuki. No quiero pensar que sea...)

VIVI: Espíritu del Trueno... descarga tu juicio eléctrico sobre aquel que me haga daño...

CITAN: Vivi... eso es un conjuro cargado... lo has hecho muy bien.

VIVI: Te pille. Doc, no podrás detener esto desde tan cerca. ¡TRUENO JUSTICIERO!

(¡BRAAAM! Un chupinazo del calibre del Disparo Guiado, y otra humareda molesta.)

VOZ: ¡UARG!

YUNA: ¿? ¡El participante Vivi ha soltado su versión del Puñetazo Luminoso ese o lo que sea, y de que manera! El tatami ha dicho basta, y no le culpo. ¡Que remontadaaa!

BLANCA: Es verdad, ya se han pasado los 15 minutos.

HAN: ¿Habéis visto? Se tiro a través del fogonazo enemigo para poder ponerse detrás.

(Se va el humo, ya era año, pero el oponente de nuestro héroe se sienta en el tatami.)

CITAN: Uuuuf...

HAN: ¡Pero bueno! Si el participante Citan-san se incorpora antes de los 10 segundos...

KOSMOS: En efecto, el resultado de este combate quedara en manos de las votaciones.

VIVI: Es alucinante, doc... después de ese golpe... todavía tiene fuerzas para sentarse.

CITAN: Ju, ju, pues no. Te ha salido bien, ya te lo dije. Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso...

VIVI: Pero entonces... ¿Vas a seguir luchando? No queda tiempo.

CITAN: Aunque quisiera, seria muy duro. Me has dejado para el arrastre. Aun así, ir tan en serio con alguien 20 años menor, debería darme vergüenza. Por hoy, tu ganas, Vivi.

(Con un seco 'plam', el profesor se queda tumbado en espera de que le den veredicto.)

YUNA: ¡Y diez! ¡El participante Vivi vence y se clasifica!

CAIT: ¡Si! ¡Aniki lo ha conseguido, y justo a tiempo! Creí que nos daba el numero 100.

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun! (^_^)

RINOA: Es totalmente increíble. Casi... casi puedo oír mis latidos.

AERIS: Vivi-sensei es muy fuerte, que callado lo tenía. Eso ha sido inesperado.

FARIS: Jope. No ha estado... nada mal. _Un momento, ¿Por qué me alegro por el? _

TIPO: Ese niño es genial. Pero eso que hicieron es sobrehumano, ¿No habrá un truco?

TIPO2: ¿Cómo, ahora me sales con que eso han sido efectos especiales?

FARIS: _Menos mal, alguien con un poco de cabeza en esta escuela._

TIPO: Hombre, no digo todos, pero es demasiado increíble. Meh, me lo he pasado pipa.

TIPO2: Y yo, que mas da que fueran trucos. Es alumno de la chica Mist, ¿No?

FARIS: ¡Iiiih, me caguen tal...!

(En una zona separada, la chica Viera sigue vigilando el patio interior de su templo.)

FRAN: Un hechizo cargado que parecía que fue anulado... chaval, piensas bien rápido y bien en frío. Te has vuelto muy bueno. Sigue ese camino, sensei... Bueno, a lo mío.

(Corte al banquillo de luchadores, las chicas y el genomido le dan vítores de ánimo.)

BEATRIX: Un final muy resultón, un trabajo bien hecho, sensei.

YITAN: ¡Jo, jo, Vivi granuja! Lo tenias planeado, te lo he visto en los ojos. ¡Que flipe!

PAINE: Pfff, ha salido con todos los miembros sanos, que aburrido.

RYDIA: Has crecido mucho desde que empecé contigo, puedo verlo.

VIVI: No, no solo mi fuerza... sin los consejos de la maestra Mist, sin los ánimos llenos de fe de la gente en la grada... no hubiera tenido voluntad de seguir tanto tiempo. ¿Tifa?

(Sin mediar palabra la morena le da un palmazo que, en su estado, puede hacer DAÑO.)

TIFA: ¡Vivi idiota...! ¡Te has forzado demasiado y has acabado llevándote una paliza! Y encima me has dejado frito a mi querido Uzuki. ¡Si no fuera un torneo, te zurraba ahora!

VIVI: Jo, vale.

TIFA: Vete con la enfermera a la de ya. Las infecciones ahora serian malísimas. ¡Corre!

ALTAVOZ: ¡Bueno, ha sido un combate maravilloso! Las reglas dictarían que empiece enseguida el siguiente, pero hay que reparar el tatami. Gracias por su paciencia señores.

(Todos vitorean a los luchadores, el chico escapa a la enfermería, el profe queda solo.)

CITAN: Je. Y solo tuvo dos meses. Si hubiera tenido un año, no quiero ni pensarlo...

TIFA: (llega) ¡Eh, sensei! ¿No se ha hecho nada grave? Nuestro Vivi no tiene medida.

CITAN: Tranquilas chicas, hemos entrenado para estos casos. La lucha ha sido en serio, algo como esto era de esperar. Mas que eso, Tifa-kun... ¿Te habías preocupado por el?

TIFA: Er, no, no especialmente, sabia que usted no se saldría de madre con el...

CITAN: Je, no te creas, hacia la mitad del combate quise ver que podía hacerme cuanto antes, me puso nervioso. Ha sido un poco inmaduro por mi parte, así que perdona.

BEATRIX: Esto, Uzuki-sensei... sobre los planes de Hawwa, ya me entiende...

CITAN: Si, claro. ¿Has descubierto algo?

BEATRIX: Pues si, mi carta del Copión ha peinado la zona, y el interior del templo...

TIFA: (mira) Anda, es la Mini-Bea, cuanto tiempo.

MINI-BEA: Ji, pues si. Uzuki, yo seré su guía dentro del recinto.

CITAN: Aja. Mi lucha con Vivi-kun se ha acabado, yo también me pondré al trabajo.

BEATRIX: El combate no será problema, mi mini-yo es totalmente autónomo esta vez.

MINI-BEA: El precio a pagar es una inteligencia reducida, perdón si digo una bobada.

CITAN: Pues me voy. Lo siento Tifa, vas a luchar y no voy a poder verte... que pena.

TIFA: ¡Nooo, ni se preocupe! Creo que me daría vergüenza, es mejor que no me mire.

(En la enfermería, Yitan y Rydia revisan las averías del niño mago, Sara llega al lugar.)

SARA: Mira que quejarse con solo esas heridas. Ese tipo te dio muy suave, creo yo.

VIVI: Ah, es la ama Sara. ¿Viste? Me apañe para vencer a Citan Uzuki, eso es bueno.

SARA: ¡Tu eres TONTO! (¡paf!) ¿No ves que esa bestia parda te DEJO ganar? ¡Tonto!

CAIT: Muchacha, encuentro eso difícil de creer. ¿Seguro que Citan no iba en serio?

SARA: Si de verdad hubiera querido matarlo le habría sobrado 14 minutos de combate. Chico, tu crees que el ultimo golpe te salio redondo, que nadie hubiera podido preverlo. ¡Pensaste mal! Ese idiota Uzuki estaba pensando 'con que me saldrá ahora Vivi-kun, le dejare un respiro'. ¡Se dejo dar, se DEJO! ¿Aun no entiendes que eres un aprendiz, eh?

YITAN: Hija, no tienes piedad... ya deja de pisarle, que le ensucias...

RYDIA: Tienes que alabar lo que ha hecho bien, no castigar lo que haya hecho mal.

SARA: Y tu calla, mema. Bueno, si es verdad que el Trueno Justiciero fue inesperado.

VIVI: Que bien, por que Uzuki es terrible. Sabía que era fuerte, pero me quede corto.

SARA: No le queda remedio... ese tipo nació sin la bendición del Mana... en un pueblo de magos, era una desventaja muy grande. Es lo contrario a ti, tan lleno de talentos.

(Hablando de, veamos que hacen el susodicho y el golem de papel por el templo.)

CITAN: No sabía que había un sistema de alcantarilla tan raro debajo de Squeenix...

MINI-BEA: Ya encontré el escondrijo de Miang y sus socios, en un pasaje por aquí, hay un hangar con muchas maquinas raras. No se me dan bien, y preferí salir a dar el parte.

CITAN: Si que eres vivaracha, no como la Beatrix de verdad, vaya cambio.

VOZ: Vaya. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir a un sitio como este? No será bueno para ti.

(En extremos opuestos del túnel aparecen Hawwa-san y la pistolera orejuda, que mal.)

CITAN: Vosotras dos... ¿A que viene esto?

FRAN: Es mi trabajo. ¿Seguro que le conviene seguir, después de semejante lucha?

MIANG: Se que usted fue mi tutor, y no tengo excusa para lo que voy a hacer. Pero no tengo tiempo, así que seré breve. Hasta que acabe el torneo voy a tener que... detenerle.


	100. cachito 100

Cachito 100:

(¡Wuuu, habéis leído bien! El cien aniversario de esta madre comienza con flashback.)

_VOZ: Mira, es así, el Mana en una mano, el Éter en la otra... (¡FLOAM!)_

_CITAN: ¡Epa! Pero a mi no me sale. (fsss)_

_VOZ: Y si sigues sin dejar la mente en blanco, si pensar solo en ello, no te saldrá._

_(Un joven Citan aprende trucos, y Laguna, junto a Kiros y... otro tipo se acercan a...)_

_LAGUNA: Bueno, ¿Cómo esta la princesa hoy? _

_(Si, a mini-Tifa. El otro tipo, bueno, solo diré que es de las Islas del Nido [CC]) _

_CITAN: Bueno, estaba aprendiendo cosas de __Zan-san, entrenando un poco. _

_MINI-TIFA: Mana de una mano, Éter de la otra... (¡floam!)_

_KIROS: ¡Porras! Parece que la pequeña te va a ganar al final, Uzuki-kun. _

_TIPO: Será una gran Caballero de la Bruja algún día. ¿Quieres ser el mío, Tifa? _

_MINI-TIFA: No. Quiero serlo de Laguna. _

_LAGUNA: Er, vaya por diox, a veces se me olvida que la niña ya dejo los pañales... _

_CITAN: ¿Por qué siempre eres tú el popular? Supongo que yo soy demasiado viejo. _

(¡Vuelta al presente! Y nos recibe la voceras de Yuna retransmitiendo por el altavoz.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias a todos por su paciencia! Continuaremos tras arreglar el tatami.

(En un pasillo, Vivi y sus fans están de jolgorio por su victoria, unas más que otras.)

GARNET: ¡Vivi-kun, estas bien, guau!

RINOA: ¡Sensei, ha sido alucinante, parecía una maldita película de acción!

TIFA: Eh, latosas, aquí solo pueden entrar los concursantes, no le pongáis más nervioso.

VIVI: Tifa, mujer, déjalas un rato. Tranquilas, el doc me lo puso fácil, no me dio fuerte.

RINOA: ¿Qué no fue FUERTE? ¿Qué carajo sois, algún tipo de super-hombres?

TIFA: Que popular se ha vuelto, el creído.

SARA: Eso le viene de su padre... por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu? 'Vivi idiota, levanta ya'.

TIFA: (roja) ¡NO te confundas! Es que ese canijo siempre mete la pata... ¡Solo es eso! ¿Por qué tuve que gritar eso delante de Uzuki...? ¡Me habrá oído! ¡TONTA! (¡plaf!)

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa, por favor, que aquí la pared es de papel!

SARA: Déjala, que se siga dando. Ju, ju, como me gusta chincharla.

AERIS: Vivi, gracias por cuidar de nuestro Yitan-kun, parecías incluso más fuerte.

YITAN: Aeri-chan, te he oído.

(Las dos libreras que conocen su terrible secreto solo le conceden un discreto saludo.)

RINOA: ¡Es verdad, estaba metidísima en la lucha! Aunque fuera el torneo de Ehrgeiz donde todo vale, ha sido algo único. Una lucha entre nuestro antiguo tutor y el actual... Se que eres alumno de Rydia-chan, pero aquello se vio mas parecido a MAGIA, ¿No?

VIVI: ¡QUE! (0_0)

GARNET: ¡Nooo, que va, como se te ocurre! Rinu-chan, tienes una imaginación loca.

RINOA: Supongo que si, pero no puedes negar la cara que pusisteis vosotras también.

GARNET: _Aaaah, no puede ser, es imposible que Rinoa haya notado hacer magias... _

MARIA: _¡No, si Rinoa se entera de algo la academia entera lo sabrá en... 2 horitas! _

RITZ: _Rayos, Rinoa tiene un superpoder para difundir rumores como espuma, debéis ocultarle todo lo relacionado con magia o el sensei será un moogle de aquí a mañana. _

ALTAVOZ: ¡La reparación ha concluido, que las participantes entren al cambiador!

BEATRIX: ¿Al cambiador? Eso es nuevo.

VIVI: ¡Tifa-san, Bea-san, tenéis que dar un espectáculo, os animare a ambas! (^_^)

TIFA: _Este mamollo va a lo seguro, dando a entender que le da igual quien gane... _

(En algún lugar de la cloaca, unas gafillas medio rotas esperan tiradas... vayámonos.)

TIFA: ¡Este Vivi es un canijo estúpido! Es tan distinto de Uzuki-sensei. ¡Me ha puesto así de morros y no hemos ni empezado a pegarnos! ¿Y a que venia esa cara de amable?

BEATRIX: _Uf, esta cabreada. _¿Qué pasa? Es propio de el preocuparse por las dos.

TIFA: ¿No lo oíste? ¡No le importa ni quien gane! ¿Por quien me ha tomado, ein?

BEATRIX: Mujer, es un niño, no puedes esperar que...

TIFA: ¡Si no lo puedo esperar, entonces dime por que quiere hacerse tan fuerte...! Yo si lo se. ¡Quiere hacerlo todo solo! Esta rodeado de gente que le apoya, pero el no piensa en los demás. ¡No se si sabe por que he estado entrenando contigo dos malditos meses!

BEATRIX: No me molesta, me lo pase bien. Y hace un rato nos agradeció los ánimos.

TIFA: Eso crees, eh... la única razón por la que el crío me dio las gracias fue... porque es un 'caballero ingles', para el es una reacción como la coz de la mula. Tan solo pudo levantarse por que Uzuki le dijo '¿Esto es todo lo que te importan tus sueños?'. Ya ves.

BEATRIX: ¿Pero pudiste oírle? Hija, que oído tienes. ¿No te estas pasando un poco?

TIFA: Tú sabes su pasado también. Si dejas suelto a ese idiota se dará de morros algún día, porque no sabe frenar. Aunque lo vea imposible, no parará hasta ver a su padre...

(Bonita estampa de la noche nevada cuando le vio. Las chicas siguen cambiándose.)

BEATRIX: Tifa... en verdad le quieres, con locura.

TIFA: ¡ACK! (caída japonesa) ¡A que viene eso, lo he dicho mil veces, es que NO!

BEATRIX: ¡Er, si, vale, pero un chico de esos años, hacer lo que hace...!

TIFA: Si así me lo pones, tendré que llegar a la final, aplastarle, ¡Y hacerle razonar!

BEATRIX: _Definitivamente, le quiere. ¿Pero que hay de los combates? La gente como Sara no se lo permitirá. _Si es así, creo que te dejare ganar para que sigas en el torneo.

TIFA: ¿De que vas? ¡Si no luchas con todo tu poder no me quedare contenta! Hala.

BEATRIX: Vale... por cierto, ¿Por qué te has puesto... lencería fina?

TIFA: (mira) Er... pues tú también...

CAIT: A ver si ponéis atención, par de dos.

TIFA: ¡Tu que narices estas mirando... arranca! (¡PAF!)

YUNA: (entra) ¿Ya estáis? ¡Terminar de poneros eso, que el público os reclama!

(Y salen las dos al tatami, con un uniforme muy... loli gótico, es para sospechar.)

YUNA: ¡Son las flores de primavera de este torneo, las participantes Seiken y Lockhart!

BEATRIX: Esto es ridículo...

YUNA: Gracias a la aparición de dos chicas guapas la audiencia se vuelve loca.

TIFA: ¡A que viene esto! Necesito medias... si salto se me va a ver todo.

YUNA: A ver, tías, no tenéis antecedentes aquí, así que tengo que volveros todo lo fan serviciales posible. Son órdenes de Miang. Pero tranqui, están prohibidas las cámaras.

SARA: Oye, Bea. He oído lo que decías en el cambiador. Lockhart parece estar llena de ánimo, pero no entiendo que esta pensando. Es tu tarea hacerla bajar de la nube. Gánala.

PAINE: Con mucha sangre por medio si puedes. Te han dado una buena, Cait, jue, jue...

CAIT: Calla ya. (dolor)

TERRA: Aunque lo digas así, Tifa lo tiene duro, por mucho entrenamiento que haga.

VOZ: Eso no es del todo cierto, muchachas.

(El tipo de la capucha, que participa con el nombre de Lynx, se acerca a meterla mano.)

TIFA: ¡Eh, no toques! ¿Qué se ha creído?

SARA: No puede ser. Este tipo, es imposible que sea...

LYNX: Aunque te mire de cerca, aun no me lo creo. Parecías una muñequita, y ahora eres una mujer de lo más resuelta. Has hecho muchos amigos también... Zan acertó al dejarte ir con Uzuki... no pienses mucho en lo que digo. Tú solo lucha, lo conseguirás.

TIFA: Quien... quien es este...


	101. cachito 101

Cachito 101:

(El encapuchado ha contado cosas inquietantes, justo antes del combate, Sara duda.)

LYNX: Escucha, cuando recibas el Mana por parte de Vivi, no pienses en nada, tu solo relájate. Si te haces una con el planeta, podrás conseguir lo mismo que Citan-kun.

TIFA: ¿Las mismas burradas... que Uzuki? ¡Que dices! ¡Y dime quien eres!

SARA: ¡TU! ¿Qué crees que haces por aquí? ¿Acaso no te persigue un follón de gente?

(Parece que Sarita le ha reconocido de algo... el tipo se desvanece como holograma.)

RYDIA: ¿? ¡Se ha esfumado, el tío! ¿Quién es este fulano?

TERRA: Sara-san, dinos, ¿Quién es ese guerrero que se ha marchado?

SARA: No se como no me di cuenta. Ese pendejo es amigo del padre de vuestro sensei.

LYNX: (pluf) Podéis decirme Monsieur Lynx, tal como pone en el registro del torneo.

SARA: ¡No me des sustos! ¡Y no me líes, dime donde has estado rondando hasta ahora!

RYDIA: _No he podido sentir su aura... _¿Cómo conoce usted a Tifa?

LYNX: Aaaah, Sarita, así que no lo sabes. Pues de momento, eso es se-cre-to...

SARA: _Rayos, si hablamos de carácter, este tipo es mas inaguantable que Laguna... _

LYNX: Tifa-san, lo he notado enseguida, veo que quieres poder... poder para cuidar de Vivi-kun. Te prestare un poco. 'Para que nadie vuelva a sufrir ante ti... nunca mas'.

(Eso ultimo lo dijo con tanta entonación que la morena sintió un pinchazo, pero bueno.)

TIFA: Pero bueno... ese tipo hace cosas que no entiendo... y es amigo del padre de Vivi.

BEATRIX: _Ese tipo no es un cualquiera... es amigo de Laguna, y de Randell también... _

(Salen a la palestra, mientras el chico y su amigo genomido buscan un sitio en la grada.)

YITAN: Porras, llegamos tarde. No se quien es mas pegajosa, entre Lenna y Aeri-chan.

VIVI: Jope, cuanta multitud. No vamos a poder volver sin que nos acosen.

YITAN: Meh, buscaremos otro sitio. Súbete la capucha y andando pa-lante.

(Van cerca de la tribuna, lo justo para que la pirata Faris los alcance a ver. Arg.)

BEATRIX: ¿Ya?

TIFA: Ahí voy, maestra. No tendré piedad.

VOZ: _Tifa, recuerda lo que te dije, el planeta en una mano... y tu en la otra, uno solo. _

TIFA: ¿? ¡Eh, no me hables al cerebro! No se me da bien entender cosas complicadas.

YUNA: ¡Venga de una vez, es el séptimo combate de la tarde y subiendo!

VIVI: Vaya, Faris-san. Al final te ha dado por venir, te agradezco el esfuerzo.

FARIS: No es nada, tenia este rato libre y bueno... quisiera preguntarte algo. ¡Eh!

VIVI: Kos-Mos, debo agradecerte también el trabajo que estas haciendo, claro.

KOSMOS: Uh, no es necesario... ha sido un combate esplendido, sensei.

De mientras, las chicas han empezado a pegarse, Tifa con su pala de aire y Beatrix con la funda del Salve la Reina. La morena se asusta de la devastación que esta causando.

TIFA: (¡clanc!) _¿Esta soy yo? No puedo creerlo... _(¡clanc!)

YUNA: La lucha entre Seiken y Lockhart esta al rojo, no nos van a decepcionar.

BEATRIX: _Lo sabía. _(¡clanc!) _No es que tenga buena vista, realmente sabe a donde me voy a mover. Su cuerpo no la obedece, ella no podría hacer estas locuras sola. _(¡clanc!)

TIFA: ¡Kiaaa...! (¡clanc!)

(Volatín en el aire del que la tuerta apenas escapa, la comentarista tiene algo que decir.)

YUNA: ¡Nadie vino venir esto! Las colegialas de uniforme están dando un espectáculo que escapa a lo que nadie preveía. ¡La intensidad de la lucha anterior no ha decaído!

VIVI: ¡Acojonante, Tifa-san!

BEATRIX: _Es increíble, esta Tifa no se parece a la que yo entrene... ¿Y esa fuerza? _

SARA: ¡Por que! ¿Por qué narices Lockhart tiene ese poder? ¡Nada puede explicarlo!

LYNX: Jue, jue. Ese es el verdadero poder de Tifa-san, es totalmente normal.

SARA: Ya me acuerdo. ¡Tú la metiste mano, algo la hiciste para que este haciendo eso!

(Pequeña imagen de flashback donde el desconocido la toca en... la cabeza, pringaos.)

LYNX: ¿Yo? Que va, solo la di un empujoncillo. Pero ya que estamos, dime una cosa, Sara-san. ¿Te parece que apostemos en esta batalla? Yo me inclino por mi Tifa-san.

SARA: Ya. ¿Y que es lo que apuestas?

LYNX: Información... sobre Tifa-san, algo que te gustara saber.

SARA: Pues vale. No importa lo que hagas, no imagino a esa tipa venciendo a Seiken.

LYNX: Perfecto. En caso de que la paladina pierda... tú deberás luchar ¡En bañador!

SARA: ¡QUEEE! (0_0)

(La estampa de ver a la medio demonia en ropa de playa es, como poco... hilarante.)

PAINE: No se siquiera si este tipo va en serio o no, la verdad...

(A base de mas ¡clanc!, las guerreras han seguido dándose leña ajenas a todo eso.)

BEATRIX: (¡clanc!) _Aun malgasta muchos golpes, pero los que consigue acertar son esplendidos. ¿Será por lo que le dijo ese tipo antes? ¿Qué habrá sido? _(¡clanc!)

TIFA: _¿Por qué me muevo tan rápido? Es demasiado hasta para mi, voy acostumbrada a otro ritmo. Y este poder, es distinto al Mana que me llega de Vivi. ¡Si, ya se que haré! _

¡Vivi, aprovecha y mírame bien, por que esto no te lo querrás perder! ¿? ¿Dónde esta?

(Se gira al banquillo, pero el enano ha volado de su sitio, ya sabéis a donde.)

VIVI: ¡Aquí, en la tribuna! ¡Si, te estoy mirando!

TIFA: Er, bueno. ¡Lo dicho, te voy a enseñar lo buen Caballero de Bruja que puedo ser!

MARIA/RITZ/GARNET: Ooooh...

FARIS: _¿Qué narices es un Caballero de la Bruja? _

YUNA: Esa ha sido... una declaración muy valiente por tu parte, señorita Lockhart.

TIFA: ¡Que no! Porras, otra vez delante de todo el mundo... yo y mi bocaza. (fsss)

(La energía que rodeaba cada ataque de la colegiala ha disminuido, no sabemos como.)

VOZ: _Ops, parece que te falta fuelle. Bueno, es tu primera vez, esto era de esperar. Venga, hazlo otra vez como te dije antes. El Mana en una mano, el Éter en la otra... _

TIFA: A ver, allá va. (¡FLOAM!) ¡La leche! Me salio.

BEATRIX: _Ahora ya no hay duda, es la misma táctica que Uzuki, el Arcano [XG]._

SARA: ¡Es imposible! ¡Al memo del doc le costo años aprender eso en mi lámpara!

LYNX: Si, Uzuki se lo trabajo mucho. Es una técnica difícil, el usuario puede conseguir un poder increíble al unir su Éter con el Mana exterior, como la materia con antimateria.

(Video explicativo de Uzuki usando un poder de Éter durante una batalla.)

SARA: ¿Por qué esa idiota puede usarlo como si nada? ¡Responde!

LYNX: Prefiero no hacerlo.

(Ahora la morena zurra con fuerzas renovadas, la tuerta se lo esta pasando de mue'te.)

SARA: ¡Beatrix, no pierdas tiempo así, quiero que la aplastes, que la MATES!

CAIT: Hija, te va a dar un yuyu.

LYNX: Sara. ¿Deberíamos subir la apuesta? Yo subo a... información del señor Loire.

SARA: (sudores) De Laguna... si, sigo en la apuesta. ¡Ni se te ocurra engañarme!

LYNX: Entonces si fallas... al bañador le añadimos orejitas de gato y falda marinera.

SARA: (oVo)# ¡Deja de liarme, pendejo!

PAINE: De verdad, Laguna y este tipo son los... predadores naturales de mi jefa.

(La lucha sigue, impertérrita a las discusiones de los dos seres sobrenaturales.)

BEATRIX: _Señorita Garnet... no se por que, pero estoy disfrutando este encuentro..._


	102. cachito 102

Cachito 102:

(Seguimos en el combate de Tifa y Bea, no creo que dure tanto como el de Vivi y doc.)

YUNA: ¡Estamos en el séptimo combate de la tarde, Lockhart y Seiken aun no paran!

SARA: _Arg. Si Beatrix vence en esta lucha habré ganado la apuesta, conseguiré datos del Hechicero Legendario. Pero si Tifa la derrota, habré perdido... y tendré que entrar en mi combate con ese vestido humillante. ¡GRRRR! Laguna, que te ha pasado..._

(La imagen mental cambia entre el molón hechicero perdido y ese horrible traje-baño.)

LYNX: Esperas el resultado con ansias, ¿Verdad, Sarita? (^_^)

SARA: ¡Tu calla, pinche imbécil!

(Volvemos la cámara al tatami, a ver otros tantos ¡clanc!, muy emocionantes ellos.)

BEATRIX: _¿Pero como puede Tifa usar el Éter Arcano? Meh, ahora no importa eso. Yo misma la he entrenado, debería saber de lo que puede ser capaz si se empeña, je. _

TIFA: _Esta energía, me llega despacio pero sin pausa. No creo que aun pueda vencer a Bea-chan, pero estoy demostrando con creces que puedo defender a Vivi para siempre. _

(En la grada, Larxene aun no ha abandonado la gabardina que cubre sus vergüenzas.)

LARXENE: ¿? ¡Esos movimientos son aun más letales que lo que nos demostró ayer!

NAMINE: Pues no tengo datos al respecto...

YITAN: ¿Qué pasa con la oneechan morena? ¡Se ha vuelto genial de repente!

VOZ: _Tifa-san._

TIFA: _¿? ¿Es el señor Lynx otra vez? ¿Es que no ve que estoy ocupada y tal?_

VOZ: _Beatrix-san sigue subestimándote hasta ahora. No, mas bien se esta controlando. Si aprovechas la oportunidad, podrás vencerla enseguida. Solo sigue mis comandos._

BEATRIX: Se ha distraído. ¡A por ella!

VOZ: _Ahí viene, agacha la cabeza y sigue con un directo de izquierda, luego empujón._

(Tal como dice, la paladina falla el espadazo y su amiga la empuja contra el suelo.)

TIFA: (¡zas!) La tengo... la he tumbado...

(Bea consiguió sobreponerse al susto y escapar a su presa, ya que se le fue el santo.)

BEATRIX: ¡Es increíble! ¿Tifa... como has sabido por donde te iba a venir?

VIVI: _Mira que llegar tan lejos con Bea-san como rival. ¡Esta chica es increíble! Pero aunque Tifa-san haya entrenado mucho ¿Cómo ha hecho eso último? Tengo que mirar. _

(Mientras el maguito prepara el conjuro Vistazo [FF4], hacen muchos mas ¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: _Su concentración de Éter esta aumentando... je, a ver como me para esta. _

VOZ: _¡Es una estocada, agáchate y gira a la derecha, ya! _

(Porras, pues si que se la para, para asombro general y de la guerrera en particular.)

YUNA: ¡La participante Lockhart con su pala de aire de metal extraño esta suprimiendo lentamente a la participante Seiken con su funda de espada! ¿Acabara venciendo?

VOZ: ¡Generala Beatrix Seiken, mira PACÁ!

(Mira para allá. Y alcanza a ver a una Sara que esta echando humo de impaciencia, ya.)

SARA: ¡Eres una maldita paladina de Mysidia igual que Randell-san! ¿Cómo no puedes aplastar a esa novata que abusa de su suerte? ¡Mátala, con el Zantetnosequé, pero YA!

BEATRIX: Pero oye, lo que me estaba haciendo Tifa es muy real...

SARA: ¡Idiota, eso es por que este pendejo la esta guiando! ¡Tú, deja de telepatizar ya!

LYNX: Jue, jue, vale, ya paro, no me ahorques... (^_^)

TERRA: Sara, ya te vale, ahora eres tu la que te estas portando como cría.

SARA: ¡Si pierdes la lucha me harán algo terriblemente humillante, que te enteres!

BEATRIX: ¿Ein? Se supone que las técnicas de Espada Santa deben ser secretas.

SARA: ¿Oyes? ¡Haré que sientas una humillación MUCHO peor, delante de tu señorita!

La tía esta echando nubes de energía oscura, que miedo. No es para menos, Bea piensa que la colgara medio desnuda de una cruz y luego la freira lentamente, que peliculón.

_BEATRIX: ¡NOOO! (dolor) ¡UAARG! (fritura) ¡Señorita, no... escape, ahora...! _

_GARNET: ¡Bea-chan! (lloros) _

(Como Sarita es muy capaz de hacer eso, opta por espabilar y hacer alguna técnica.)

YUNA: Algo se esta cociendo en el banquillo... ¡Pero que mas da, esto esta al rojo vivo!

BEATRIX: _No quería usar esto delante del público, pero esta chica de la Oscuridad no me deja salida. Además, Tifa se lo ha currado, se merece que me emplee a fondo. ¡Voy! _

TIFA: _¡Oiga, Monsieur Lynx! _

VOZ: _¿Qué quieres, Tifa-san?_

TIFA: _No quiero que me siga guiando, por favor. Lo haré sola hasta el final._

VOZ: _Creí que dijiste que necesitabas vencer para poder ayudar a Vivi-kun. _

TIFA: _¿Cómo ha sabido usted eso...? Ah, da igual. ¡Esto no tendrá sentido si no lucho con mi propio poder! Si no muestro mi valía, no podré llegar al corazón de ese tonto. _

VOZ: _Entonces no ganaras... ¿Esta bien eso? ¿Que dejes de esa manera a Vivi-kun?_

(Piensa en lo cabezón que es el pobre, en aquella noche fatal... pero viene algo más.)

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa, allá va! ¡SEIKEN-RYUU OUGI, ZANTETSUKEN!

(¡Fiuuu... BRAAAM! Esa era de prueba, me parece, justo para despertar a la morena.)

LYNX: Tal como dijiste, el peligro espera a ese niño. Si le dejas solo, podría morir...

TIFA: ¡Ah!

(Ahora toca pequeño flashback. Estamos en lo que parece Nibelheim [FF7], hace años.)

_ZANGAN: Eh, Uzuki... puedes pasarme el regaliz... creo que será el último. _

_(El grupo de Laguna esta allí. Le pasan un regaliz del que se usa para jugar a indios.)_

_ZANGAN: Creo que se acabo... ya no volveré a fumar el Regaliz de la paz, que pena._

_CITAN: Maestro..._

_ZANGAN: ¿Qué pasa, damita? ¿Ahora lloras? Esa es nueva. Je. Pero estoy feliz... _

_TIFA: Primero se fue Laguna... ahora se va Zan-san... no puedo aguantarlo... _

_ZANGAN: Uzuki... en cuanto a su memoria... borra todo lo que recuerde de mi, todo. _

_CITAN: ¿Cómo dice eso, maestro?_

_ZANGAN: No la hará falta recordarme. Que vivas feliz, damita. Por muchos años... _

_TIFA: ¡No puedes, Zan-san! ¡No quiero que mueras! (latidos) ¡NOOO! _

_Entre las llamas imperecederas una figura se abre paso a sablazos. El ángel de un ala, el enemigo de todo ser vivo... su mirada basta para tener pesadillas. Volvamos ahora._

TIFA: (aura) ¡IAAAAAH! (¡flum!) ¡GRAAAAR...! (¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: ¿Qué es ESO?

(Esta soltando chispas. La pala de aire ha dado lugar a su verdadera arma especial, tíos.)

BEATRIX: Una funda creada para contener el poder del Salve la Reina, me la rompió...

YUNA: ¡Tifa, eso de ahí no esta en las reglas...!

BEATRIX: ¡Yuna, sal de aquí o no garantizo tu seguridad!

TIFA: ¡GROAAAR!

(Diox, se la ha ido la olla. Levanta ese trasto enorme llamado Espada Mortal, y va a...)

LYNX/SARA: ¡No, quieta! / ¡Bea, sal de ahí!

(Pero Bea no es tonta, ejecuta un limpísimo contraataque que lleva a Lockhart al suelo.)

KOSMOS: Daehan-san. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

HAN: Según creo se llama Bofetón de Hierro. Un golpe con el canto de un arma blanca.

(Si, ha sido suficiente para noquear a la morena y despertarla de su locura. Menos mal.)

YUNA: ¡Como si fuera magia, ha aparecido una espada gigante en manos de Lockhart! Según el juez de línea esa arma es real, y el torneo las prohíbe. ¡Seiken-san ha ganado!

SARA: Ha ganado... ya ha ganado... (jadeos)

TIFA: Bea-chan, que paso... yo no... no era dueña de mi...

BEATRIX: Tranquila, mujer, que ya paso. No me des sustos, ¿Vale?


	103. cachito 103

Cachito 103:

(Sarita se repone del susto de casi haber perdido la apuesta, y quizá otra cosa.)

SARA: ¡Juajaja, chúpate esa! Era estúpido pensar que podías ganarme, apuesta o no.

LYNX: Ya lo se. Solo quería volver a ver el pánico en tu carita de muñeca. (^_^)

SARA: ¡Hijo de tu madre, así que eso querías! ¡Has estado tomándome el pelo! (oVo)

LYNX: Te habría dado la información de todas formas, aunque no hubieras ganado.

CAIT: Este tipo es un peligro público...

(La demonia salta a su cabeza para ahorcarle ante la mirada incrédula de Rydia y Terra.)

LYNX: Hala, hala. Aunque seas criatura todopoderosa, no estas siendo madura. (chas)

SARA: ¡Eh, suelta, pendejo! ¡Y dame la información ya!

LYNX: Aun tengo que hacer algo. Querida, has esperado 15 años, aguanta un poquito.

(Corte a la arena de combate, Tifa ya se ha puesto en pie después de todo el follón.)

TIFA: ¡Bea, lo siento, no se que me paso! Casi te hago trizas... ¿Cómo puedo ser así?

BEATRIX: _Así que estaba consciente, vaya. _Tifa, te diré algo. (¡paf!)

TIFA: ¡AU! ¿A que viene eso?

BEATRIX: No seas tonta. ¿Creíste de verdad que me habrías hecho daño con eso? Si es así, necesitas más entrenamiento del que creía... pero no te preocupes ya por el chico.

TIFA: ¿Ah no...?

BEATRIX: Si te preocupa el sensei, entonces entre nosotras le protegeremos. Si vuelve a hacer locuras, nosotras estaremos allí para cuidarle. No importa lo que le pase.

TIFA: Ya, bueno...

BEATRIX: Aunque es posible, si Vivi solo tiene ojos para su padre es porque de verdad quiere encontrarle, conocerle, ser como el, vaya. Tifa, si depuras lo que has mostrado en este combate llegaras mucho más lejos. Si tú quieres seguir, por supuesto.

TIFA: Bah, ni te preocupes, no soy quien para ayudarle en nada ahora. Vámonos.

(Tras un apretón de manos se disponen a bajar de la tarima, Yuna comenta el hecho.)

YUNA: ¿Acaba de nacer una amistad en la lucha? Es un apretón de mano muy emotivo.

GARNET: Que bien, Bea-chan no se hizo daño. Tifa tampoco se ha hecho mucho, veo.

RINOA: A mi pesar, ya sabía que Tifa era una bruta de cuidado, pero nunca a este nivel. Y eso de hacer aparecer un espadón de la nada, ha parecido una muestra de MAGIA, eh.

GARNET/RITZ/MARIA: _¡AAAH, otra vez no...! ¡Se va a dar cuenta al final!_

VIVI: (llega) ¡Tifa-san! Ha sido genial. Que ataques, y que poderío. ¡Aunque perdieras!

TIFA: Si, ya se, que mas da, he perdido... ¿Pero donde esta el Monsieur?

RYDIA: Ah, pues se ha largado-aru.

TIFA: Que lata, había mucho que tenia que preguntarle. Algo importante que recordé.

BEATRIX: ¿Fue cuando conseguiste invocar la Espada Mortal?

TIFA: Si, justo. Es algo muy importante... pero que no puedo recordar en absoluto.

YUNA: ¡Seguimos con el octavo combate, el maestro de Taijutsu de Squeenix contra...!

SARA: Beatrix, lo has hecho muy bien. (palmada) Te doy... las gracias.

YUNA: ¡La líder del Club de Batalla Naval, Sara McSteven!

(La mentada sale a la palestra, su aura oscura y atemorizante al inicio, se va sosegando.)

BEATRIX: ¿Ha pasado algo? No es propio de ella portarse así, me parece.

CAIT: Si, algo...

PAINE: De hecho ha sido el momento más peligroso de la vida de mi ama, ya es decir.

(El enemigo sale al tatami también, no tiene nombre porque no es importante, chavales.)

YUNA: ¡No importa como la mires, Sara aparenta ser muy joven! ¿Cómo va a luchar?

TIPO: _No puedo fiarme de sus pintas, si esta aquí es que paso la eliminatoria, así que... _

(Antes de acabar de decir eso, la niña apareció detrás del mozo y le soplo en el cuello.)

TIPO: ¡ARG! (desplome)

SARA: Ah, perdona. Tenía otra cosa en la cabeza...

(Ya, si hiciera el Soplido de Freno [FFT] también yo, no te digo. Ella esta divagando.)

SARA: _Laguna... _

_LINX: El esta con toda seguridad vivo, aun a día de hoy. En algún lugar del mundo, eso lo puedo jurar. Pero Sara... Es posible que el día en que le encuentres nunca llegue... _

_SARA: No me preocupan tus estúpidas predicciones, de hecho nunca se cumplen._

_LYNX: Lo demás tendrá que esperar hasta el fin de la feria, te esperare hasta entonces._

_SARA: Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte hasta ese momento? _

_LYNX: Vivi-kun y sus amigos lo sabrán, te lo aseguro. _

_SARA: Je, con eso me basta. Con saber que esta vivo en alguna parte. Soy un Esper, y como tal, no puedo morir... antes que te vuelvas un viejo verde, te encontrare, Laguna. _

YUNA: ¡La participante McSteven ha vencido, se clasifica!

CAIT: _Hum, así que el viejo de mi aniki esta vivo. Esa información es jugosa, pero que estará planeando... Ser un atrevido, pero a la vez apuesto, da que pensar, si._

YUNA: ¡Vale, todos los combates de la primera tanda han acabado, veamos la tabla!

Si, veamos. Vivi va a enfrentarse a Larxene, si se ha recuperado ya, claro. Terra pasa automáticamente al estar Rydia indispuesta, y Beatrix se enfrentara a la terrible Sarita.

YITAN: ¡Y el siguiente es el mío contra el tipo raro ese, el señor Lynx!

ALTAVOZ: ¡La siguiente ronda empezara en 20 minutos! Se espera todavía más gente. Hemos puesto asientos provisionales, mientras veamos unos retazos de los combates.

(Una pantalla holográfica aparece en el aire, con una foto de Namine/Yitan pegándose.)

SARA: _¿Esa Miang esta tramando algo? Bueno, no es que a mi me importe... _

VIVI: ¿No se supone que no se podía grabar? Bueno, si lo hizo el personal del templo...

FARIS: Eso seria normal, pero mira, sensei... también esta en toda la Mogured.

YITAN: ¡Porras, es verdad! ¿Te las han sacado mientras luchabas? Quedas muy molón.

FARIS: Hará una media horita que me empezó a llegar al portátil. Serán oficiales, digo.

VIVI: _Rayos, que haré... he usado mogollón de hechizos, me van a pillar... _

YITAN: _No seas cabezón, nadie creerá nada solo con unas cuantas fotos fijas. _

FARIS: ¿Qué hay que creer, sensei?

VIVI: ¡AH! ¡Nada! De verdad.

FARIS: Sensei, te has visto muy fuerte hace un rato, aunque los demás también. Llegue a pensar que era demasiado increíble, este torneo... ¿No será una farsa, un gran truco?

YITAN: ¡Truco ni gaitas! ¡En este mundo hay maestros que escapan a tu comprensión!

FARIS: Tú calla, canijo, le hablo al sensei. Por favor, dime la verdad sobre tu poder.

VIVI: _Ufa, que hago... me pase un huevo en la lucha, y mira que Doc me lo aviso... _

FARIS: _El profe canijo este no responde, pero no es el tipo de persona que se prestaría a malabarismos de esos... _ne, da igual, pero dime una cosa. ¿Sabes algo de la MAGIA?

VIVI: _¡No gano para sustos! _

(Esas mismas fotos online están siendo vistas por el personal de Norstein Blekler.)

CELES: ¡Ooooh, sensei, que galante se ve en la foto! ¡Debo tenerlas! ¿Son en directo?

YUFFIE: No, mujer, están grabadas, se saca una copia y a volar.

CELES: ¡Ya no puedo quedarme aquí! Si no voy al encuentro de mi adorable profesor seré un despojo de persona para siempre... ¡O sea, alguien debe cambiarme el turno ya!

HARLE: Eh...

CELES: ¿Tu quieres quedarte, Harle-san...? ¡GRACIAS! ¡Te lo agradeceré siempre!

TODAS: ¡Que morro, nosotras también!

(Corte a la sala de control del templo. Lucca enseña una grabación a su compañera.)

LUCCA: Las nano-maquinas encargadas de bloquear grabaciones están funcionando. Y ese tipo, no se, me preocupa... Monsieur Lynx-san, dice que viene de la Isla Daguerreo.

MIANG: Bueno, los imprevistos son parte de la gracia... de jugar a esto. Sigue alerta.


	104. cachito 104

Cachito 104:

(Volvemos al asiento de los dos niños y la chica pirata, que tiene mucho peligro.)

VIVI: ¿Magia? ¿Que hablas, Faris-san? ¿No estarás liándote con algún videojuego...?

YITAN: Si, esta lo sueña y luego lo cuenta. No seas tan estúpida oneechan, ya te vale.

FARIS: ¿Quieres que te de un estacazo, insolente?

YITAN: Que si, que calles. ¡Me voy al combate, que ya empieza!

VIVI: Ah, es verdad. ¡Tienes que dar lo mejor, como hice yo con el Doc!

YITAN: No pienso perder. ¡Te veré en la final, Vivi, mas te vale!

(Pues salta al campo y se quita la boina, para que se le vea bien. Contempla a su rival.)

YITAN: Fu, así que mi rival es el encapuchado de marras. Tiene que tener narices para haber llegado aquí, aunque mi peor obstáculo sea Terra-neechan, a este me lo como en dos patás... ay, espera, no flipes... tengo manía de subestimar a la gente.

TERRA: (asoma) ¿Yitan?

YITAN: ¿Eh, que pasa? _Espero no haber dicho aquello en voz alta._

TERRA: Por favor, no te creas invencible. Es el primer indicio del que no lo es.

YITAN: ¿Te preocupas por mi, eh? Tranqui, he aprendido mucho de Vivi y Terra desde lo de Kyoto N. No me voy a descuidar, voy a ir a lo bestia desde el primer momento. Ja.

FARIS: (mira) ¿Ese chavo es amigo del sensei? ¿Es tu compañero de entrenar o algo?

VIVI: Se puede decir que si, le conocí en la excursión. Se llama Yitan.

FARIS: No sabia que ya tenias amigos, entre tanta chica mayor que tu. Que sorpresa.

VIVI: Jue, jue, si... por cierto, de donde sacaste... la idea de MAGIA...

(Empieza la leña. El chico salta a por su rival, pero un guantazo del revés le frena.)

YITAN: ¡Pero que...! _Me ha cortado totalmente mi salto nada mas empezar, que tío. _

VIVI: ¡Yitan!

YITAN: _¿Quién es ese fulano? Un guerrero es un guerrero, pero este es mucho más... _

LYNX: ¿Te llamas Yitan, verdad? Se que quieres encontrarte con Vivi-kun en la final, pero eso es algo que no podré concederte. Ahora mismo, no llegas a mi nivel, lo siento.

YITAN: Que directo eres, creído. ¿No tienes muchos amigos, no? Eso no lo sabrás...

(Corte necesario para soltar sus fotocopias ninjas, pero estas son de verdad de la buena.)

YITAN: ¡Hasta que lo intentes! (salto)

YUNA: ¡Otra vez, el arte ninja de la Multiplicación Sólida! Estamos que lo tiramos.

(Unos cuantos ¡paf!, y el encapuchado parece rodeado. Pero los esquiva con gracia.)

YITAN: ¡Te pille! ¡Kiaaa! (chas)

LYNX: La verdad, no. Te vi venir. Puedo verte venir. Desde que empezamos. (¡paf!)

YITAN: ¡Aaaarg...! (vuela)

YUNA: ¡Contra la técnica de fotocopia, el monsieur responde con un palmazo brutal!

(Fiuuu... ¡craaac! Como me luzco con las onomatopeyas. Ya sabéis que ha pasado.)

VIVI/AERIS/FARIS: (0_0)

YITAN: (jadeo) _¡Que fuerza! Esto va mal, podría ganarme si sigue así... no, no puedo achicarme ahora, no me pueden vencer aquí... ¡Se lo prometí al canijo! ¡Allá voy! _

(Algo prepara en su mano... una masa de energía negra que no se olvido como usar.)

YITAN: Este lo aprendí del viejo Gari... ¡Kiaaa... LADO OSCURO! (¡BAMF!)

(Pero su enemigo ni siquiera ha temblado, siendo como es un Negro-Innato, que guay.)

LYNX: Eso ha estado muy bien, pero al menos contra mi... no te ayudara.

YITAN: ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? No siente dolor, eso es sospechoso...

(No sigas, se te va la fuerza por la boca. Con otro ¡paf!, pero bien dado, ya le tumba.)

LYNX: Todavía eres joven, que no te desanime la diferencia de nuestra fuerza, chico.

YITAN: Arg... (dolor) Rayos, el venció a Uzuki... no puedo perder aquí, desgraciado... le hice una promesa, le prometí que nos veríamos en la final... ¡A toda costa! ¡IAAAH!

CAIT: Diox, menudo momento para recuperar su poder del Trance...

(El niño mono esta a punto de ponerse Super Saiyan 4 aun estando en suelo, pero.)

LYNX: Uf, así que el Trance, ¿No? No puedo dejar que te vean con esa pinta, sabes.

(Prepara en su mano un Forever-zero y le estampa con toda su gravedad, sin soltarlo.)

YITAN: ¡UAAARG! (¡plam!)

YUNA: ¡Que golpe mas bestia! El concursante Yitan Tycoon sigue en el suelo...

LYNX: Me encanta el espíritu que has demostrado. Me siento mas seguro sabiendo que eres amigo de Vivi-kun... aunque te falte preparación. Se que eres de los que se crecen tras haber perdido, así que espero que te hagas muy fuerte. Hazme el favor, Yitan-kun.

(El señorito encapuchado sale de la arena, habiendo cumplido. Yuna anuncia lo sabido.)

YUNA: ¡El chico Tycoon ha perdido el mundo de vista... Monsieur Lynx vence!

FARIS: ¿? ¿A dónde crees que vas, sensei?

VIVI: Voy con Yitan, el me prometió verme en la final, y le han machacado al pobre...

FARIS: ¡Que! ¡Si es que los críos me traen de los nervios...! Mira, para que sepas lo que dices... ¿Te gustaría que a ti trataran de consolarte tras haber perdido estrepitosamente?

VIVI: Uf, no creo.

FARIS: Siendo hombre como eres, deberías saber que es mejor no restregar las cosas.

VIVI: Jo, no puedo tratar de animarle... quizá se ponga peor.

(En la enfermería. El genomido esta en la camilla, la florista y la pelirrosa le vigilan.)

AERIS: Ah, ya despiertas. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Yitan?

YITAN: ¿? ¡Que hago aquí! ¡El combate! ¡No me digas...! Por favor, no lo digas...

AERIS: Yitan, lo hiciste muy bien. De hecho nos sorprendiste... ahora descansa, hala.

YITAN: ¡NO! (huye)

TERRA: Bueno... Aeri-san, déjamele a mí. Y cuando volvamos, sigue cuidándole...

(El vencido esta en un tejadillo del templo, sentadito pensativo. Pongamos una imagen.)

_VIVI: ¿Lo ves? ¡Este es el poder de los magos de Kanto! _

_YITAN: Al fin te encuentro, Vivi. ¡Nos encontraremos en la final, por esta! _

(Le corta su ensimismamiento el ver que la chica de pelo aceituna asoma por la terraza.)

TERRA: Así que has venido aquí. ¿Cómo van esas averías, dime?

YITAN: Ya estoy bien. Aeri-chan es una exagerada, poniendo tantas vendas...

TERRA: Eso es por que se preocupa por ti-aru. No quería ver como te apalizaban.

YITAN: Perdí ante Vivi... también tu me venciste... y hoy otra vez. No sirvo para nada.

TERRA: Todos somos débiles, pero todos valemos para algo. Por eso nos entrenamos.

YITAN: ¡No me hables como la canija de Ritz! No se hacer nada bien, solo luchar. Vivi planto cara a Uzuki y pudo con el, pero yo... será por que me he vuelto un blando, quizá. Si deja de considerarme alguien digno... no se, no se que podría hacer con mi vida...

(Nunca le habíamos visto a moco tendido, esto ha sido humillante. La chica se acerca.)

TERRA: No lo hará. Vivi no es de esa clase de persona.

YITAN: ¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo! Me fastidia horrores.

TERRA: Yitan-kun. Te lo pediré una vez. ¿Qué te parecería... entrenar conmigo, eh?

(El niño mono ya se calma, pero la respuesta deberá esperar a otro cachito.)


	105. cachito 105

Cachito 105:

(Las integrantes de la casa de sustos han ido al terreno de combate a ver a su maestro.)

CELES: ¡Vivi-sensei...! ¡Quiero ver su combate, donde estaaa...!

(Con grandes gotas de sudor, las disfrazadas retienen a la presi vestida de Morrigan.)

YUFFIE: En serio, por aquí no podemos pasar, hay que buscar otro modo...

SELKIE: Pero podemos ver los resultados en la Mogured, algo es algo. (portátil)

SELPHIE: Este, es el chico que se trata con Vivi... ¿Y esto que sale en el foro?

TODAS: ¿Es posible que sea la magia 'magia'? ¿De la buena?

(Corte fastidioso hacia una zona cerca del Árbol del Mana, algunos profes se reúnen.)

QUALE [FF9]: Esto no es bueno-ñam. Rude-kun, ¿Crees que debemos dejarles-ñam?

RUDE: ¿Qué estas mirando en la pantalla, si se puede saber?

(Casi al momento el olvidado De-Nam y el piloto metido a profe Highwind se arriman.)

DE-NAM: Je, veo que Uzuki se lo ha tomado en serio, espero que se diera cuenta.

CID: Eh, seguro que no pudo evitarlo. Vivi-kun es fuerte, me están dando ganas de ir...

AGRIAS [FFT]: Por favor, dejaros de bromas los dos.

CID: ¿Esto es correcto, Agri-san? El esponsor de este torneo ha recibido permiso del mismísimo director, sabiendo que imágenes de este nivel darán problemas. ¿Miang, no?

AGRIAS: Supongo. _Aunque me preocupa las veces que han considerado la 'magia'... _

CID: Vale, en cualquier caso voy a llamar al director. ¿Qué tal aumentar la vigilancia?

AGRIAS: Si, hazlo.

En un lugar indefinido, una mujer y dos chicas llevan los hábitos de la Secta de Nisan [XG], son Elly, Margie y Esmeralda. La pelinaranja adulta contesta al latoso aparato.

ELLY: ¿Vigilar la zona del torneo? Entonces, la patrulla del Árbol del Mana quedara... ah, vale. (clic) Hermanas, nos vamos a la zona del torneo del Ehrgeiz, esta aquí cerca.

MARGIE: ¿Qué pasara con el peligro de las confesiones?

ELLY: Vendrán algunos refuerzos a suplantarnos, por eso no os preocupéis. En cierto modo es un alivio, ya que sois demasiado inexpertas aun, no me dabais mucha ayuda.

MARGIE: (gota) Siempre eres muy estricta, hermana Elly...

(De vuelta a las gradas del torneo, el niño mago se preocupa por su amigo guerrero.)

VIVI: ¿Estará bien Yitan?

FARIS: Le ira bien, sensei, ya olvídate. Rydia se rindió, así que tú eres el próximo, je.

VIVI: ¡Porras, es verdad! Er, Faris-san, antes de irme. Sobre lo que salio en la Mogured.

FARIS: Ah, la tontería esa de la magia. Ni te preocupes, todo son leyendas urbanas, tal que el fantasma de 3º A, lo del vampiro el año pasado, o el monstruo bajo la biblioteca...

VIVI: ¡GÑ!

(Claro, salen en una imagen Blanca, el cuerpo perfecto de Sara y el enorme Shinryu.)

FARIS: Ah, y se me olvidaba la mas popular de todas. Si estas en peligro... aparecerán las guerreras monjas, las guardianas de la academia, ¡Las Nun Warriors! Que cursilada.

VIVI: ¿Ein?

FARIS: Tranquilo, soy una persona muy sensata, nunca me veras creyendo semejantes mamadas. Pero este torneo es realmente inusual. Si googleo 'magia', sale muchas veces.

VIVI: Er, aunque me preguntes, pues...

FARIS: Esta escuela es rara. ¿No te sorprendiste cuando viniste? Del Árbol del Mana... Yo he estado aquí desde la primaria, así que no me llama tanto la atención, pero es que ese trasto mide 270 metros. Incluso para un árbol, eso es una exageración.

(La chica pirata se acelera y se planta jeta a jeta con el pequeño profesor.)

FARIS: ¡Y sin embargo no aparece en el libro Guinnes ni ninguna guía de viaje! Nadie de fuera de la academia ha hecho reportajes o algo. ¡Todos pasan de el como de la...!

VIVI: ¡Si, ahora que lo dices!

FARIS: Y en el torneo de hoy. El concepto de MAGIA, no creo que sea...

VIVI: _Ay, que la liamos, esta sospechando la que menos creí que lo haría... _

FARIS: ¡Juajajaja! (palmada) ¡Tranqui, estoy desvariando! Lo de la magia es demasiado loco hasta para mí. Aunque lo del 'aura' si puedo creerme que exista, cosa curiosa...

VIVI: ¡Gñññ, claro...!

FARIS: Pero es el tema favorito en la Mogured desde hace ya una semana, es como si alguien estuviera confabulando para hacernos creer que existe algo similar a MAGIA...

(Esto lo dijo muy seria, que peligro. El altavoz suena de nuevo para que le recordemos.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Lamentablemente, la concursante de Mist ha desertado debido a un brazo en cabestrillo, así que la victoria va para Bradford! ¡Ahora, Ornitier contra Larxene!

GENTE: ¡Capitana Mist, que se mejore!

RYDIA: Je, como me quieren, que monos... ah, ya por fin apareces, Vivi.

VIVI: Si, por fin... ¡Tifa-san! Las dos habéis estado fenomenales, no sabia que podías...

TIFA: Er, bueno, ya hablaremos de eso y tal. _Uf, el monsieur me dijo que me lo callara._

CAIT: Aniki, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Por si no lo sabes, estamos en una muy gorda.

VIVI: ¡Que! Imágenes en la Mogured. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Acabare moogle...

FARIS:_ Ese crío es muy malo mintiendo. Pero se que tienes una meta... esfuérzate... _

LARXENE: ¡Vivi-sensei! ¡Ha llegado la hora de castigarte con toda mi severidad!

VIVI: ¡Larxene-san! ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

LARXENE: Me ha sorprendido tu muestra de poder en el combate contra Uzuki. ¡Pero esto es otra cosa! ¡Yo, la maestra de los Nadies sacare toda mi habilidad desde el inicio!

VIVI: Esto, Larxene, hay problemas con la Mogured... no deberías usar super-poderes.

LARXENE: No me ablandaras con excusas, sensei. ¡Quiero que vayas en serio! (zas)

VIVI: Y se larga... ahora que hago... ¿? Ah, tu eres la tal Nami-chan. Escucha, porfa.

NAMINE: ¡Que! ¡Los esponsores del torneo están difundiendo imágenes con MAGIA!

VIVI: Si... como nos pillen, nos van a morfizar en moogles a todos... toditos... ¡Arg!

(Horrible imagen mental de Vivi-moogle, Namine-moogle y Larxene-moogle, rayos.)

NAMINE: Auuu... lo siento, sensei, mi hermana es muy sensata, pero también es terca.

(¡Por fin empieza el mogollón! Larxene se prepara para soltar algo gordo al campo!)

VIVI: _Espero que no suelte nada demasiado llamativo, o la habremos liado gordísima. _

LARXENE: ¡Allá va! ¡Ven a mi, Sincorazón Guardián! (¡FLOAM!)

VIVI: ¡Arg! ¡Demasiado llamativo! Va a ser imposible no usar magia, me temo...

LARXENE: ¡Juajaja, no soy rival para Citan, pero si puedo contra un niño malcriado!

(En un lugar oculto, la chica del pelo lila no pierde comba de la lucha, con cámaras.)

MIANG: Muy bien hecho, Larxene... Cuanto más te luces, más fácil me lo pones...

(El doc y la muñeca de papel están metidos en tubos de seguridad, eso tiene peligro.)

MINI-BEA: ¡Hawwa-san! ¿Qué es lo que tramas? Creí que eras nuestra compañera.

MIANG: Perdona por este trato tan áspero, Bea-chan. Pero no me habéis dejado tiempo.

CITAN: ¿Es porque las raíces del Árbol del Mana se han acelerado de forma extraña?

MIANG: Algo así, era de esperar que lo dedujeras, Uzuki-san. Que listo.

CITAN: ¿Qué quieres? Según tu respuesta, no te dejare seguir, aunque seas mi alumna.

MIANG: Ah, es eso. No es nada grave. Según mi investigación, el número de 'magos' que hay en el planeta es casi el doble que la población de este país. Esos son muchos...

CITAN: ¿Entonces?

MIANG: No te preocupes, doc, no haré nada que haga daño a la gente normal, tan solo quiero que sepan con quien conviven... con 67 millones de magos. Eso es todo, jue, jue.

(¿Seguro? Esta niña me da miedo, pero es que ya es toda una 'Miang', claro.)

CITAN: _67 millones, es más que suficiente... para devolver a la vida a ese engendro..._


	106. cachito 106

Cachito 106:

(Seguimos en el siniestro laboro subterráneo, que miedo. El doc continúa hablando.)

CITAN: ¿Revelar la existencia de los magos al mundo entero? ¿Que quieres conseguir?

(Suena mucho menos maligno que darle de comer humanos a un arma biológica, eh...)

MIANG: No puedes ni imaginarlo... bueno, ya os traeremos un delicioso rancho luego.

MINI-BEA: Se larga... ¿Qué haremos ahora, Uzuki-sensei?

CITAN: Por supuesto, no podemos dejarla ir. Debemos saber a donde se va.

MINI-BEA: ¿Se le ha olvidado que estamos amarrados por grilletes nano-tecnológicos?

CITAN: Que va, pero aunque lo parezca, nunca estuvimos presos... tu déjame a mi.

(De vuelta a la arena, los contendientes no parecen querer frenarse en su destrucción.)

YUNA: ¡Es acoj****te! ¡Un intercambio de golpes entre el pequeño prodigio y esa cosa con pinta de muñeco siniestro! ¡Yo misma dudo que no sea animación por ordenador!

VIVI: _Llego la hora de mis mejores Blitz... _¡Kiaaa... COMETA DE PEGASO!

(Os dejo adivinar el nombre real de la técnica. Pero el sincorazón gigante lo bloquea.)

CAIT: Meh, ese bicho no abandona a la rubia ni a sol ni a sombra. Nunca mejor dicho.

PAINE: Esa neechan se esta portando muy pegajosa con el chico. ¿Será que siente eso?

NAMINE: ¿QUE?

PAINE: Era broma, niña idiota.

VIVI: _Tengo que acabar esta charada cuanto antes... _¡Golpe Secreto! ¡KIA!

(Creyó poder hacerla lo mismo que Rydia, pero la Nadie no es tonta, ni su monstruo.)

LARXENE: Ni lo intentes, canijo, mi guardián no pierde ni un ataque físico hacia mi.

SINCORAZON: ¡GRUR! (¡plam!)

(Y también sabe pegar por su cuenta, no solo es un escudo vivo. Rayos, que marrón.)

FARIS: _Oye, espera. ¿Todas estas mamadas de kárate son REALES? Me vuelvo loca... _

RINOA: ¡Dale caña Vivi-kun!

VIVI: _Todo golpe directo lo bloquea esa mole negra. Me recuerda a la gelatina esa del Duelo de Monstruos... uy, se me va la pinza. Por lo visto, esta chica no me deja opción. _

LARXENE: _Este niño es durísimo, cada día me lo demuestra más. ¿Por qué sigue? _

(Tras un movimiento instantáneo, ¡flush!, se planta ante ella, donde la mole no le ve.)

LARXENE: ¡Que! ¡Que pretendes...! ¡Suelta!

VIVI: Ji, te pille. ¡ZAKER!

Perdón por la tontería, pero es que se parecen tanto... la tenia bien cogida por el brazo, y la pobre se comió el chispazo hasta el fondo. El gato padrino protesta por su elección.

CAIT: ¡Jope! ¡Tiene que dejar de aprender técnicas en la tele! Nos van a denunciar.

YUNA: ¿Se acabo? ¡El extraño muñeco negro se ha vaporizado! ¿Qué truco es ese?

NAMINE: ¡Nooo! Si mi hermana pierde la conciencia... todo, TODO desaparecerá...

(Ahí abajo, el niño mago se disculpa por haber vencido a la chica con tal estupidez.)

VIVI: Larxene... perdona lo de antes... se me ha pegado la manía de Rydia, y claro...

LARXENE: Vivi... he perdido, eh... ha sido maravilloso... ¿De donde sacas fuerzas?

VIVI: (mira) ¡AAAAAAH!

YUNA: (0_0)

GENTE: (0_0) (sudores) (^_^)

(Joer, que pasa... ah, si. El fogonazo la ha hecho migas la ropa, otra vez. Es un caso.)

VIVI: ¡Rápido, ponte esto aunque sea! (flop)

LARXENE: ¡IAAAAH! ¡Ahora tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad...! (huye)

(Lo explico. En ese país, desnudarla ha sido casi tan grave como desflorarla. Que tío.)

YUNA: Una vez más, hemos tocado fondo... ¡Pero el concursante Vivi gana el round!

CAIT: (llega) De verdad, chico, nos has dado un espectáculo. En varios sentidos.

TIFA: (llega) ¡VIVI! ¡Que crees que haces despelotando a la gente, no aprendes!

VIVI: Fue sin querer. Hace la tira de episodios que quite esa manía... no seas así.

TIFA: ¡Sin excusas! ¿Qué tipo de caballero ingles se pone serio contra una mujer, eh? Por fuerte que fuera ella. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si la llegas a mutilar lo que no es la ropa?

SARA: (llega) Esta es MI bronca, Lockhart, así que no metas las narices. Por otra parte, cuando alguien entra en la lucha por su voluntad... no hay mujeres, o niños. Todos son iguales, nadie te tendrá piedad. Eso va también por ti, si quieres seguir en esta aventura.

TIFA: Ay, vale, que raro que Sarita diga esas cosas...

BEATRIX: Pero tiene toda la razón, eso no lo puedes discutir.

TIFA: ¿Tu también, Bea? ¡Ah, da igual! ¡Vivi, tu trata bien a las damas, como Yitan!

SARA: Eh, imbécil, ¿Acaso me has entendido? No metas ideas raras en mi aprendiz.

BEATRIX: Otra cosa, Sara, el siguiente es nuestro combate, pero yo...

SARA: Ah, eso. Sabes, creo que te dejare ganar. He visto todo lo que quería del chico y su combate con Uzuki. Aunque no siga, estoy contenta con lo que he sacado del torneo.

VIVI: ¿Eso es verdad?

TIFA: Bea... Sara se porta raro hace un rato, espero no se haya comido algo pocho...

BEATRIX: Yo también iba a decir que me retiraba, pero vistas las circunstancias...

SARA: Os estoy oyendo, par de estúpidas...

VIVI: Pero entonces, lo de la cita, PERDÓN, lo de ir junto a Sara-san el ultimo día...

SARA: Ah claro, perderme eso seria una lastima, ahora que pienso. Entonces te vendrás conmigo el ultimo día, y es una ORDEN de tu ama. Por tanto no puedes negarte, je, je.

TIFA: ¡Jo, tío, que maligna! Esto se empieza a parecer a explotación, digo.

NAMINE: (corre) ¡Vivi-sensei! ¡Mira esto!

VIVI: Ah, es Nami-chan... ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermana?

NAMINE: Ella esta bien, esta con Kadowaki en la sala... pero ahora mira la pantalla.

(Muestra un portátil con fotos de la Nadie y sus increíbles poderes. Eso es malo.)

VIVI: ¡AAAAH, perdón Nami-chan, es mi culpa... se nos ha visto todo, que horror!

CAIT: Sobre todo a la rubia... oye, no perdáis el coco ahora, hay que ver que hacemos.

(En su asiento, Faris esta mirando las mismas pantallas en su propio aparato, toma ya.)

FARIS: Por diox, esto parece el trailer de Advent Children... esto va a causar un buen escándalo lo vea quien lo vea. Me sigue pareciendo intencionado... ¿Qué hacen esos?

(Esta viendo a lo lejos como Vivi y Nami desvarían tarareando 'moogles, moogles'.)

FARIS: Parece que le toca a la gran Sarisa sacar algo de leña del fuego. Que vida esta.

(En el exterior del templo, las gerentes de la casa de sustos siguen al final de la cola.)

CELES: Esta cola no avanza... ¡Vivi-sensei! ¡Me lo voy a perdeeer...!

SELKIE: ¿Quizá deberíamos renunciar a ver el combate? ¿Qué has visto, Fiona?

FIONA: Te diré, es la época de feria... romperemos algunas reglas, pero si sale bien...

(Le había echado una mirada golosa al tejadillo de la entrada, no estará pensando en...)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias por esperar, ahora va el combate de Seiken contra McSteven!

(Las mencionadas salen a la palestra, nadie sabe que se van a pegar dos Espers, tío.)

SARA: Por cierto. Parece que te llevas muy bien con Lockhart y la chica Alexandros...

BEATRIX: Bueno, si, desde la excursión.

SARA: Cambie de idea. Quiero que luches en serio. Tengo ganas de jugar... contigo.

(Que declaración mas maligna, ya veis. Bueno, no lo veréis hasta el siguiente cachito.)


	107. cachito 107

Cachito 107:

(Seguimos con la conversación de las dos Esper, aunque nadie sepa que lo son.)

BEATRIX: ¿Qué quieres decir con jugar? No me líes.

SARA: Exactamente eso. Ya que me caes tan bien, esta oportunidad es perfecta...

(Como no mira donde pisa, se da de morros contra el escalón, siempre olvida volar.)

BEATRIX: ¿De verdad no te has hecho nada? No es propio de ti, Sara.

SARA: ¡No toques! Y escucha de una vez, leñe. Hace tiempo conocí una frase atribuida a la diosa Destino [CC]: 'A veces te quiero tanto... que querría machacarte en pedazos'.

BEATRIX: ¿Y eso?

SARA: Para que me entiendas, a veces el amor y el odio llevan el uno hacia el otro... si odias mucho a alguien, el sentimiento desborda y aparece por el otro lado del espectro...

VOZ: _¡Bea-san, contesta! _

BEATRIX: ¿? _Ah, es el sensei... ¿Qué pasa, dime?_

VOZ: _Parece que la magia esta siendo grabada en la Mogured, así que trata de no usar técnicas demasiado bestias, Sara aun no recupera la bendición del Mana, así que vale. _

(En el banquillo discuten el niño mago y amigos, se dirige hacia su muñeca diabólica.)

VIVI: Sara debería ser incapaz de hechizar, ¿Pero no volvió su poder gracias al Árbol?

PAINE: Eso solo será el último día de feria, su cuerpo y su poder aun es el de una niña.

CAIT: Bueno, aunque no podemos considerarla 'niña', al menos es una tipa 'normal'.

NAMINE: ¿Esa de ahí es la criminal 'señora de los diablos'? ¿No es su hija o algo?

VIVI: Si, es la de verdad, es mi ama y todo...

NAMINE: Oí que daban una recompensa de 60 millones, creí que daría mas miedo...

(En una imagen mental, Nami estaba pensando en su forma perfecta, alta y pechuda.)

VIVI: Créeme, da bastante miedo tal como esta... ¿Pero como piensa luchar en ese plan?

PAINE: Je, tu mírala y tiembla. No se ha tirado cientos de años mascando pizza, niño.

(En las gradas, las libreras y la morena simpática hablan de los resultados hasta ahora.)

GARNET: ¿Le ira bien a Bea-chan? Sara es la maestra de Vivi, dicen que es terrible.

RITZ: Todos los demás no se han quedado cortos, es difícil predecir a estas alturas.

(La morena solo puede esperar lo mejor, el altavoz anuncia el siguiente enfrentamiento.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡El último combate de esta ronda decidirá los 4 más fuertes del torneo!

BEATRIX: _Sara-san... a quien amabas hasta el punto de ahora odiarle... o viceversa. _

YUNA: ¡Tresdosunoaluchar! (¡piiip!)

SARA: ¡Bien, vamos! ¡Ven por mi, Bea!

BEATRIX: ¡Sara, quieta! No tengo razón para pegarme contigo.

SARA: ¿Cómo no? Esto es una lucha con reglas. ¿Es que los maestros estrategas ya no pueden desafiarse amistosamente? Tú deberías saberlo, al ser una paladina de Mysidia.

BEATRIX: Aun así, tu cuerpo no esta a pleno poder, si fuera en serio saldrías herida...

ALTAVOZ: Parece que se están tanteando, siguen sin acercarse.

SARA: Oh, perdón por preocuparte. ¿Pero cuan seria estarías dispuesta a ponerte? Si, tu antiguo yo estaría en posición de hacerme daño, pero la que habla ahora es una cobarde, es tu Cobarde interior. Ahora mismo me es muy posible jugar con tu vida hasta morir...

BEATRIX: Rayos...

SARA: No vienes, eh. Entonces empezare yo, si no te importa.

(La niña hizo un movimiento de mano y la de la tuerta lo repitió al compás, sin querer.)

BEATRIX: ¡Uag...! (¡plam!)

(Ha dado un volantín en el aire, sin que la coja nadie y ahora esta de morros al suelo.)

YUNA: ¡La concursante Seiken ha caído de cara sin que la toquen! ¡Es telekinesia!

BEATRIX: _¡Pero como...! ¡No puede usar magia, no es posible! _¡Uaaag! (crec)

(Ahora las manos invisibles la ponen a hacer el pino puente sin manos. Que doloroso.)

HAN: (tribuna) ¡Que ha sido eso! ¿Un agarre en el aire? Si ni se ha movido...

(Sin embargo, unos secos ruidos 'ñiiic' la dan la pista para resolver el siniestro truco.)

BEATRIX: Arg... ya los veo... son hilos, hilos de chakra... como ha podido...

SARA: Ah, ya te diste cuenta. Es mi poder del Control, con el que puedo manejar seres débiles contra su deseo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se movían mis muñecas asesinas?

BEATRIX: (crec) ¡ARG! (dolor)

SARA: Si esto no fuera un torneo, esto se habría acabado aquí y ahora. Aunque no me hubiera sido tan fácil contra tu antiguo ser, eso lo puedo asegurar. ¿Te duele, mocita?

GARNET: ¡BEA-CHAN! (ºoº)

SARA: Tu antiguo ser nació en un mundo hostil... te hizo dura, te hizo implacable, tal que una espada libre que todo lo corta. Te parecías tanto a mí... incluso a la mi de antes que me convirtiera en esto... Y ahora mírate. ¿En que has acabado, que te has vuelto?

YUNA: La concursante Seiken esta retenida por algo invisible, no sabemos que...

SARA: Reforzar la amistad hacia tu señorita... y hacer tan buenas migas con Tifa...

(No se si es por mencionarla pero la bruta esta empezando a calentarse, y eso es malo.)

SARA: Bañarte en la dicha y la felicidad... eres igual que ellas, esas niñas estúpidas...

BEATRIX: _Es verdad... mi vida ha sido muy feliz desde que las conozco... a Tifa-san, a Vivi-sensei, sobre todo a la señorita Garnet. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no tengo ese derecho?_

(Piensa en algunas imágenes felices de otros episodios. La niña parece haberla oído.)

SARA: No digo que no puedas... ¿Pero crees que tu señorita estará ahí para siempre?

(Por fin, la espadachina se suelta y acierta a dar un mandoble, pero la otra se lo para...)

SARA: De verdad, que inocente eres... ¡SIÉNTATE! (¡plam!)

(Con un palmazo la hace besar el suelo otra vez, pero la rival se incorpora y sigue.)

BEATRIX: _Ni siquiera tiene hilos ahora, son puros golpes físicos. ¿Cómo lo hace? _

(Hablo demasiado pronto. Se tropieza con hilos y cae de nuevo. Estos mismos la atan.)

YUNA: ¡Otra vuelta de tortilla! La participante Seiken esta siendo zarandeada sin parar.

BEATRIX: _No hay duda, su poder es de alguien normal, y ha vencido a una paladina..._

SARA: Si lo quieres saber, aprendí este truco hará unos cien años, de un anciano que vi cuando visite Thamasa [FF6]. Desde entonces lo he practicado para matar el tiempo, y me ha sido muy útil. Cuando pierdo mi poder, me permite mantener a raya al enemigo.

BEATRIX: ¡Ag...! (colgada) _Esta niña esta a otro nivel... como pude descuidarme..._

SARA: Aun así este cuerpo es muy limitado. Podrías haberme vencido si quisieras usar tus técnicas de la Espada Santa. Ni siquiera, a puros espadazos podrías haberme ganado.

YUNA: ¡La concursante Seiken esta paralizada con los brazos en alto! ¿Se va a rendir?

SARA: Eres una ingenua... no eres distinta de las niñatas con que te tratas. ¡Me hartas!

CAIT: _Y si sabe usar eso, ¿Por qué no lo hizo hace 80 episodios? Esta niña es maligna._

SARA: Beatrix. ¿De verdad creíste que podías encajar aquí? Eres como yo... un espíritu elemental. Eres un monstruo... con hermosas alas, y pelo blanco... ¿Oh, te lo pintaste?

BEATRIX: Grrr...

SARA: Que mirada... Y tus ojos, se que tienes ambos, puedo verlo. ¿Por qué lo tapas?

TIFA: ¡EH, SARA IDIOTA! ¡Vuelve a hablarla así y te haré pedazos! ¡Fui una idiota al pensar que podías haber cambiado! ¡No eres mas que una maldita BRUJA, eso eres!

SARA: Rayos... los del banquillo están que lo tiran... Bea, tu mírame a los ojos.

BEATRIX: ¿Ein?

SARA: ¡He dicho MÍRAME! (¡flum!)

(Algo salto entre sus ojos... En el tejado del templo, las monjas guerreras investigan.)

ELLY: La zona del torneo esta al pasar este tejado, no te pierdas, hermana Margie.

(Una Viera vestida de francotiradora aparece allí, que susto. Pero ya sabemos quien es.)

VIERA: Tengo que pedirles que si no tienen entrada... se abstengan de pasar por aquí.

MARGIE: Pero esta no es...


	108. cachito 108

Cachito 108:

(Volvemos al combate, las dos rivales se miran fijamente, con ojos perdidos en la otra.)

YUNA: Pero que... las dos luchadoras se han detenido... para mirarse a los ojos...

GARNET: Bea-chan, que te ha hecho...

TIFA: Er, oye enano, ¿Tú sabes que esta pasando?

Sus cuerpos están ahí, pero sus mentes están ahora muy lejos, un lugar que solo ahora empieza a tomar forma... el mundo hecho de recuerdos, Memoria [FF9]. Que macabro.

BEATRIX: ¿Qué? Vuelvo a tener el Salve la Reina... y esta túnica es la de Seraphim...

(Ve que esta en el tejado plano del refugio de Diablo, y se entera de otra cosa mas.)

BEATRIX: ¿? ¡Mi parche! ¿Dónde esta? ¡No me pueden ver así...!

VOZ: Eh, chica pájara, no te asustes. Nadie nos va a ver, te lo aseguro.

(Sara es la que ha hablado, flota por allí con la ropa de su Modo-Diablo, muy cerca.)

BEATRIX: Nadie puede saber que recupere mi ojo... cuando Seraphim entro en mí...

SARA: Que fácil me es imaginar tu infancia... Tus padres te echarían de Mysidia solo por haber nacido niña. Randell te recogió, ya que había dejado al Hechicero Legendario para volver a Kyoto N y ocuparse de la rama Alexandros de la familia. ¿No es así, Bea?

BEATRIX: _¿Cómo sabe eso?_

SARA: He preparado esta zona para ti. Aunque estemos en un espectáculo, nadie podrá vernos aquí, así que puedes soltarme todo lo que tengas. Por supuesto en este espacio yo también lo haré, mi maldición no alcanza este mundo, así que tengo todos mis poderes.

BEATRIX: Sara-san, posiblemente solo soy una mota de polvo en tu camino. ¿Por qué?

SARA: Ya te dije, me has caído bien. No te subestimes, tienes muchos talentos buenos. Y me dolería mucho que los ignoraras al intentar vivir como una mortal. Además, aquel sentimiento de desgracia que te acecha desde que existes... ¡Yo le entiendo MUY bien!

(No acabo de decir la frase y se lanzo a por la otra, con un Gravedad ya preparado.)

BEATRIX: ¡AH! (¡braaam!)

SARA: ¡Ya vale de hablar! ¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Enséñame lo que vales!

(Algún ¡braaam!, después de un rato la zona del castillo esta en ruinas, pero ella sigue.)

BEATRIX: ¡Arg...! _Va en serio... va mas en serio que nunca... _(¡braaam!)

(Por fin se obliga a si misma a sacar las alas que la recuerdan su verdadera naturaleza.)

SARA: (¡shuuus!) Que pena, se mancharan. (¡PLAM!)

(Tras aparecer instantáneamente ante su jeta, la derriba con gravedad hacia la playita.)

SARA: Dijiste que cuidarías del chico, ¿Eh, Bea? Mira que intentar proteger a nadie con este nivel, me partes de risa. ¡Me oyes! Si pierdes hoy ante mi, ¡Abandonaras tu espada!

(Dicho al tiempo que lanza una ENORME bola de gravedad. La otra se ha incorporado.)

BEATRIX: ¿Esta espada...?

SARA: Si, la espada que te hace ser quien eres, que te convierte en el Esper de la Luz, o la felicidad de cada día, vivir como niña normal. ¡Ve y escoge... lo que este a tu alcance!

(Otro ¡BRAAAM!, pero más fuerte, hace añicos la playita. Bea asciende volando.)

BEATRIX: ¡KIAAA! (¡clanc!)

(Bien hecho, pero no bastante, se la ha parado. Los del público se están impacientando.)

GENTE: ¿Que pasa? No se mueven.

CAIT: Solo veo una explicación aniki, se están pegando, pero en la zona de ¡Memoria!

PAINE: En efecto, era fácil de deducir...

VIVI: Si es así, podemos usar la Carta para entrar a su cerebro, aunque no este ella aquí.

TIFA: ¡Eh, que yo también voy, listo!

(Usan de nuevo la magia Libra del esper sagrado Alexander, enseguida lo reconocen.)

VIVI: ¿Esto no es el castillo de la lámpara de Diablo? ¡Si parece zona catastrófica!

Las dos Esper se llevan pegando un rato. Nunca quieta en un sitio, Beatrix ha querido vencerla a puros espadazos, pero no le ha funcionado tan bien como la otra le predijo.

BEATRIX: ¡Kia! (¡clanc!)

SARA: No lo haces tan mal, y ya llevamos diez minutos. ¡Me sorprendes, Beatrix!

BEATRIX: _¡Ag, no puedo ganar...! _¡Sara, no lo ves! Mi espada, mi labor de guardar a la señorita Garnet, ¡Es todo lo que tengo! Mi vida no tendría sentido. ¡No puedo dejarla!

SARA: ¡Eres una exagerada! ¡Una estúpida! (chas) ¿Quieres que hablemos de sueños?

(La tiene cogida del cuello, pero al menos no podrá soltar hechizos mientras así este.)

SARA: Aunque no se cumplan sus sueños, los mortales consiguen seguir su vida como si tal. En algún momento perderás los tuyos. ¡Da igual tenerlos, nunca se harán realidad!

BEATRIX: ¡AG! (aprieta)

SARA: Puedes vivir así. Los adultos han abandonado sus sueños. Tú también lo harás.

(De un patadón se libra de la presa en su cuello, ahora puede razonar con claridad.)

BEATRIX: ¿Cómo me pides eso?

SARA: El chico se ha vuelto muy fuerte, puede cuidaros a las dos, a ti y a tu señorita... ahora escoge. Tu espada, o tu felicidad. Tu sueño, o este poder, que podría cumplírtelo.

BEATRIX: _¿Qué haré?_ ¡Espíritu animal de la Luz, protégeme con la Barrera Total!

SARA: Dejar la espada, vivir como humana... no hubiera sido tan malo. ¡Ultragravedad!

(Un espectral Alexander la tapa con sus alas gigantes. A ver que pasara con el golpe.)

BEATRIX: ¡Aug...! (¡BRAAAM!)

(La torre ha dicho basta, y se ha terminado de venir abajo. La castaña se asusta.)

BEATRIX: Arf... _esa podía haber sido yo... no hay forma de vencer a Sara aquí dentro, el Esper de la Oscuridad es un verdadero demonio. Aunque me diga que deje decidir a mi poder, hay una diferencia enorme. Dentro de esta ilusión estoy perdida. ¿? Ilusión._

(Los amigos de la espadachina llaman su atención, han estado mirando todo el tema.)

AMBOS: ¡Bea-chan!

BEATRIX: ¿? ¡Son Vivi-sensei y Tifa-san! ¿Pero como?

SARA: Porras, me han seguido. ¡No interfiráis, pendejos! ¡Esto es un combate oficial! Bea, has hecho bien evitando el ultimo ataque. Pero este no lo podrás parar. ¡Es tu fin!

(Prepara otro hechizo más, pero en los ojos de la castaña brilla una nueva fuerza.)

SARA: ¡Nadie ha podido sobrevivir a esto... MEGAFULGOR! (¡fiuuu!)

BEATRIX: Golpe Especial-del Demonio Perro... ¡BAKURYUUHA!

(¡BRAAAM! Se lo ha devuelto, tío. Cuanto más bestia es el golpe, peor es tu castigo.)

TIFA: (0_0) ¡Jobar!

VIVI: Luego me dicen que no me copie de la tele.

(Inexplicablemente, la pelirroja sigue viva. Bueno, si se explica. Los Esper no mueren.)

SARA: ¿Decepcionada, cariño? No podemos morir. Pero si puedo hacerte mucho daño.

BEATRIX: Sara-san. La espada, y la felicidad... ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme las dos?

SARA: ¿Ah si? ¿Crees que puedes elegir ambas? ¿Que puedes VIVIR con ambas?

BEATRIX: Si. Conservare mi espada. Y encontrare la felicidad. Aun siendo un Esper.

(Bien dicho nena. Pero esto no se acaba. Vamos a esperar al siguiente cachito, gente.)


	109. cachito 109

Cachito 109:

(Dejemos que se vaya un poco el humo, y repitamos la última sentencia de la chica.)

BEATRIX: La espada, y mi vida... me quedare ambas. Elijo AMBAS. ¿Vale?

(No se si esperaba la respuesta, pero la demonia estalla en furia de energía negra.)

SARA: ¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! ¿ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN INGENUA?

(Los dos mirones les pitan las orejas... Bea solo se sacude el flequillo y continúa allí.)

BEATRIX: Si. Quiero ambas.

SARA: Je. Ju, ju... ¡JUAJAJAJA! (pausa) Nuestra alma siempre acaba manchada por su cuerpo, ¿Sabes? Yo me volví inmortal cuando era una mocosa... así que supuestamente soy la mas joven de los Esper. Pero tratarme con vosotros me ha hecho sentir mis años...

BEATRIX: ¿Ein?

SARA: ¿Si? Que interesante. Entonces, demuéstrame cuanto apoyas ESA decisión...

(Se le ocurre hacer algo como la HolyDragonSword [CC], pero con un color negruzco.)

BEATRIX: Tifa-san, Vivi-sensei, señorita Garnet... ¡Allá voy! ¡KIAAA!

SARA: ¡Sable Mágico, GRAVEDAD!

BEATRIX: ¡Seiken-ryuu ougi... RAIJINKEN!

(Vuelan a entrechocar sus sables luminosos, claro, hay una explosión de luz tremenda.)

TIFA/VIVI: ¡UAG! (deslumbre)

(Al momento, son expulsados de Memoria. En el tatami hay otra explosión, de humo.)

YUNA: ¡Una explosión! ¿Pero de donde? ¡No puedo ver nada!

(En la nube, la niña oscura espera tranquila, la castaña salta entre el humo a cortarla.)

SARA: _Lo has hecho muy bien. _

(¡Chas! Sin hacer nada por evitarlo, Sarita se ha dejado espadear y echar del tatami.)

GARNET: ¡Se ha salido! ¡Se acabo! ¡Bea-chan...!

(La guerrera nota que su parche, su vestido, todo ha vuelto... corre a ver a la enemiga.)

BEATRIX: ¡Sara! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo, como te has dejado expulsar de la arena...?

SARA: Eh, me has vencido, con toda justicia. Hiciste bien para escapar de la ilusión.

YUNA: ¡La participante McSteven ha cedido! Se estaban mirando, pero todo acabo...

BEATRIX: Sara-san... gracias. En la decisión de antes... la respuesta no era vencerte por la fuerza... sino escapar de la ilusión demostrando mi fe en mi propia elección, ¿Eh?

SARA: ¿Qué dices?

BEATRIX: Es verdad que todos los paladines de Mysidia deben superar una prueba, así se sabe si usaran sus poderes para un buen propósito. Como nací mujer y me expulsaron nunca llegue a hacerla... pero tu quisiste probarme, decidir si ya pase de niña a guerrera.

TIFA/VIVI: ¿?

SARA: Er, oye, no se que significado extraño le estas buscando, pero te lo explicare. Yo quería abusar un poco de ti, punto. Esperaba que decidieras UNA cosa, no te ilusiones.

BEATRIX: Estas siendo modesta, Sara-san. De verdad, nos has conmovido a todos.

SARA: ¡Suelta! ¡Te he gritado antes que me hartan las niñas ingenuas! ¡Deprímete, jo!

TIFA: Sara, tengo que decirte una cosa. Bea nos contó su historia, así que más o menos sabemos que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en la lucha. Lo que significan sus alas...

VIVI: Es verdad, nos lo contó en la excursión en el duelo contra Gryphus y tal.

SARA: Ya. ¡JUAJAJAJA! (tos) Perdón por el arrebato. Pero me alegro por ti, Bea. (tos)

BEATRIX: ¡Que tienes! ¿? Ay, la he segado un par de costillas. Er, se me fue la mano.

YUNA: ¡Parece que McSteven tiene algo roto! Pero bueno, ¡Miren a los 4 mas fuertes!

(Sale una pantalla holográfica con los datos de la semifinal y la final. Que adecuado.)

VIERA: Ya veo. ¿Desde cuando vas con ellas, eh?

(Hemos vuelto al tejado del templo, y yo sin enterarme. La susodicha replica a la otra.)

MARGIE: Je, bueno, como misión oficial, esta seria la primera que hago.

ELLY: ¿No podemos pasar, estas diciendo?

VIERA: No, solo digo que aquellos sin una entrada no pasaran al recinto interior.

MARGIE: Esto, hermana Elly. Solo hay que entrar para llegar hasta Uzuki-san, ¿No? Entonces puedes dejármelo a mí. Emi y tú podréis decir que lo he conseguido, ji, ji.

VIERA: ¿Qué es lo que tramas? Te advierto, una aprendiz no es rival para mí.

MARGIE: Huy, eso lo veremos. Deja que rebusque en mis hábitos, y ya veras...

(Lo hace, y mientras nos volvemos a la enfermería de Kadowaki a ver a la pelirroja.)

SARA: No necesito que me cuidéis, el Árbol de Mana me habrá curado para mañana.

BEATRIX: No te fuerces... Sara, si te parece, quería preguntar algo. Antes dijiste que tu 'me entendías muy bien' sobre lo de llevar la desdicha encima desde que naciste y eso...

TIFA: ¿A que viene eso?

BEATRIX: Quizá también Sara fue condenada al nacer por algo, y me quería avisar.

SARA: Que estupidez. Esta conversación ya acabo, ahora largaros, niñatos pesados.

TIFA: ¡Eso no te valdrá, Sara, aun no te he perdonado las burradas que la dijiste a Bea!

SARA: Pues no me perdones. Soy una bruja asquerosa, con eso debería bastarte.

VIVI: ¡Ama Sara, no puede ser! Lo quiero oír, es maleducado escapar de una pregunta.

BEATRIX: Sara-san, es injusto que solo yo tuviera un castigo por perder. Al menos...

SARA: Arg, vale. Pero el canijo no puede estar aquí. Es vergonzoso. ¡FUERA! (¡paf!)

(Tras echar al pobre niño mago, la enfermería queda en una atmósfera más... ligera.)

SARA: Bueno, por donde empezar... En la era de los Cristales, yo vivía_... _

TIFA/BEA: ¡La era de los Cristales! ¿Hace cuantos SIGLOS fue eso?

SARA: ¿Os queréis callar, estúpidas? A ver, que sigo.

(Flashback, ahora en serio. En pantalla el castillo del reino de Cornelia [FF1]. Interior.)

SARA_: Yo vivía una niñez despreocupada, en el castillo de una importante familia. Por supuesto, no tenia idea de que eran los Esper, aun era totalmente humana. Hasta que..._

_(Un jovencísimo Garland entra a la sala del trono en armadura, y trae cierta lámpara.)_

_GARLAND: Un presente para la nueva soberana de Cornelia, por su 10º cumpleaños. _

_(Cambio de escena, la niña esta durmiendo en su dosel, con la única luz de la lámpara.)_

_MINISARA: (sueña) ¡Ug...! ¡No! ¡Iiiaaah...! _

_(En el sueño el castillo esta arruinado, todos están zombis, y un monstruo la sigue.)_

_DIABLO: Gruuurrr... tú serás mi cuerpo, mi carne... o morirás, igual que ellos..._

_MINISARA: ¡NOOO! _

_(El demonio gigante la engancha del cuello y la devora, la mete en su bocaza oscura...)_

_MINISARA: (despierta) ¡IIIAAAH...! (tos) ¡Aaaag!_

_Ya en el mundo real, la pobre tose y tose, vomita sangre, hasta que no la queda ni una gota en las venas. Se mira las manos, sus ojos han perdido el brillo, su piel, la tersura._

_SARA: En la mañana de mi 10º cumpleaños, me había convertido en esto... maldije a la Diosa, y tras vengarme del que me trajo esta desgracia, escape del reino para siempre._

TIFA/BEA: Diox, que horror...

_SARA: Los primeros años de vivir con este cuerpo fueron durísimos. Si, tenía todas las debilidades del espíritu... y ninguno de sus poderes. Ahora se por que se pudo alojar en mi. En mi corazón había oscuridad... una oscuridad mucho mayor a la de mis súbditos. _

_(Un campo de batalla, la chica pasa por allí después de haber repartido muerte y caos.)_

SARA: En el fondo, yo era mala. Muy mala. Quería hacer daño, herir a todo el mundo. Por eso el Esper me eligió. Ya no puedo encontrar la felicidad. He vivido demasiado, he pecado demasiado... Beatrix, tu estas a tiempo. Deja esa espada, y vive como humana...

TIFA: ¡Sara! ¡Entonces no te volviste un demonio porque quisieras! ¡No tienes la culpa!

SARA: ¡QUE! ¿Tú has oído algo, imbécil? ¡Hoy soy Diablo porque fui cruel y maligna!

TIFA: No es tarde. Porque todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Puedes hacerlo. (chas)

SARA: ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes! ¡Y ya no me abraces, me da asco! Jope.


	110. cachito 110

Cachito 110:

(Vámonos un momentillo a la tribuna, donde Faris parece haberse apoltronado, ella.)

FARIS: _¿Qué es esto? Cuando pensé que la cosa había calmado... esta volviendo con mas fuerza. Rayos, vaya temas mas ridículos. Parece que hayan contratado gente en la red para difundir rumores. Pero no, la lengua de estos foristas es demasiado 'de calle'. ¿Qué haré? ¿Se lo digo al enano? ¡Arg, no puedo seguir así, con solo un portátil! _

KOSMOS: ¿Mmm?

(Vamos al escondite subterráneo de la esponsora del torneo y su secuaz gafosa.)

LUCCA: La tasa de rumores en la red se ha recuperado, ya no hay anormalidades.

MIANG: Vale, asegúrate de que eso siga así hasta que los Magos den señales de vida.

LUCCA: Entonces, el único problema que nos queda es el tipo este, creo.

(En pantalla un primer plano del señorito 'Lynx', ahora nos dirán que saben de el.)

MIANG: Cuando estuve ahí abajo con Citan, trate de sacarle lo que sabia enseñándole la imagen. Se sorprendió... eso es que en efecto, fue amigo del Hechicero Legendario.

LUCCA: ¡Del padre de Vivi! Pero mira, el tal Wazuki Arnia [CC] no sale en las bases de datos de los magos. Uf, si alguien con el poder de Sara se entromete nos será difícil...

MIANG: No podemos perderle de vista, pero algo me dice que la meta de ese tipo no es nada de nuestra incumbencia. Podemos dejarles en paz. ¿? Parece que va hacia Vivi...

(Vamos con lo que esta pasando ante el monsieur, se ha acercado a hablar con el chico.)

VIVI: Tu... tu venciste a Yitan-kun...

LYNX: Llámame Monsieur Lynx, encantado. Me esta complaciendo mucho el papel que llevas conseguido en el torneo. Si llegas a la final, te daré algo muy bonito...

VIVI: ¿Qué dice?

LYNX: Si llegas a la final... (pausa) te dejare luchar contra mi...

VIVI: ¿EH?

(La pausa ha servido para que el tipo cambie de voz, una muy familiar para Ornitier...)

VIVI: Se largo... Cait, tú le has oído, seguro que si. ¿Crees que pueda ser?

CAIT: O puede que no. Te ha podido poner una ilusión. Será maldito el pendejo ese.

VIVI: No puede ser tan fácil. Esa voz, era la de...

(Chis, no lo digas aun. Vámonos con las monjas de Nisan, enfrentadas con la Viera.)

MARGIE: Bueno, llevo rebuscando esto desde el documento anterior... ¿Lista?

VIERA: _Que mirada más confiada. ¿Será que tiene un plan? Podría ser un artefacto..._

(La aprendiza de monja guerrera salta por fin a por su enemiga, la otra hace lo mismo.)

MARGIE: ¡Míralas bien, son dos ENTRADAS!

VIERA: ¿Pero que...?

MARGIE: Las gemelas no podían venir y me cedieron sus entradas. Lo siento, chica.

VIERA: _Me ha tomado el pelo... nunca lo hubiera visto venir... _

(La mentada coge a la pequeña Esmeralda en hombros y echa a correr cagando chispas.)

VOZ: ¡Suelta, condenada Lockhart!

(Esa es Sara la Esper, aun baldada con pijama, se trata de sacudir de encima a Tifa.)

SARA: ¡Que me sueltes, imbécil! ¡Me tenéis hasta aquí con esa amistad de todo-a-cien!

TIFA: Jope, no seas tímida Sarita, las heridas van a volver si sigues en ese plan...

(Por respuesta, la hace dar un volantín hacia atrás, pero la morena consigue caer de pie.)

BEATRIX: (0_0) Carajo... como ha hecho eso...

SARA: Tifa Lockhart, no te he contado mi pasado para comprar tu amistad. No tengo la mínima intención de ser amiga de alguien así. Lo he dicho mil veces, soy... muy mala.

TIFA: Pero no podías hacer nada... había guerras... tenias al mundo en tu contra...

SARA: No. Al primero de todos... le mate con todas mis fuerzas... con ODIO.

TIFA: Rayos... pero eso paso hace cientos de años. Después de tantísimo tiempo, el...

SARA: Idiota, no hables más, que pareces tonta. He cometido muchos mas crímenes que eso. Esa alegría interior que muestras es algo que envidio, igual que no deseo otras.

TIFA: Pero eso...

SARA: Mira, usando los videojuegos como ejemplo, soy el Malo Final que debía de ser vencido, nada más. Olvidaros ya de que existo... será lo mejor, para mí y para todos...

PAINE: (ahuecan) Eh, espera. Je, la jefa estaba hablando como una vieja pelleja...

TIFA: (solas) Pues yo... no pienso así. Sara ha vivido mucho más que nosotras, es triste.

BEATRIX: Creo que ha pasado por cosas que no podemos aspirar a comprender, quizá nada de lo que la digamos hará cambiar las cosas. Si, me tocara vivirlo a mí también...

SARA: (viene) Ah, una cosa... vigilar a Miang Hawwa. Su maldad esta... a otro nivel.

TIFA: ¡Porras, Hawwa-san! ¡Uzuki! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar?

VIVI: (corre) ¡Tifa-san! ¿Habéis vuelto a ver al señor Lynx? Le busco hace rato.

BEATRIX: Bueno, le toca combatir enseguida, así que estará en el tatami. ¿Por qué?

VIVI: Su voz era distinta. Bea-san... parece que tendré que llegar a la final, por narices.

(En eso llegan Garnet y Namine hasta el grupo, vienen a dar y recibir noticias.)

GARNET: ¡Bea-chan, dime si estas bien! Las demás estaban preocupadas. Y por Tifa.

VIVI: Por cierto Nami-san, dime como va el asunto de los foros en la Mogured.

NAMINE: Se había calmado un poco, pero se ha vuelto a calentar. Deberíamos buscar...

ALTAVOZ: ¡Gracias por esperar, la semifinal entre Bradford y Lynx va a comenzar!

Ya no hablan más. Vivi ahueca del lugar, con Nami detrás suyo. Cait se queda a mirar desde la banca. En los tejados, la monjas guerreras pegan un salto dragonero hacia allí.

MARGIE: ¡Con mis Zapatillas Veloces esta chupado! (plof) A ver si no hay nadie...

ESMERALDA: De hecho si... mira.

(Tras esconder su arma mágica en la carta mira hacia donde le dice la peque. Oh, diox.)

TIFA: ¡Margie! ¡Tú eres Marguerite-san, seguro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y que es la carta...!

MARGIE: (finge) Nooo, no soy esa que llamas Margie, solo somos monjas normalitas...

TIFA: ¡No puedes haberme olvidado, siempre competimos en las carreras de velocidad!

(La esta acusando de maga. Y aparece un cartelón de 'Marguerite Fátima, 3º A, silla 9'.)

MARGIE: ¿Quién ha puesto esas letras? ¡Fus, fus! (aletea)

ESMERALDA: Es una misión secreta. Infiltrarse en el templo, vigilar a Miang Hawwa.

MARGIE: Arg, Emi-chan, eres una lengua-floja...

(Se meten a la enfermería para mejor discutir lo que pasa, Tifa se escandaliza, claro.)

TIFA: ¡Uzuki-sensei esta atrapado en un laboro siniestro por Miang! Que horror, estoy confusa... que Margie sea también una maga puedo dejarlo pasar, hasta cierto punto...

MARGIE: ¿Puedes?

TIFA: ¿Pero para que quiere Miang tener preso a Uzuki-sensei, Margie?

MARGIE: No tengo idea, el mensaje se corto a medio camino... ¿? ¡Que no soy Margie!

ESMERALDA: Solo nosotras podíamos haber recibido ese tipo de llamada. Bueno, yo.

(Muestra un nanobot espía, ampliado un millón de veces. Así que lo hicieron con eso.)

BEATRIX: Deberíamos decírselo al sensei, esto es grave.

TIFA: ¿En que piensa la chica Hawwa? Lo que ha hecho la hace tan mala como Sara... pero no, no podemos liar al enano mas de lo que ya esta. Tendremos que hacerlo solas.

(Volvamos a la vista de pájaro de la zona de batalla. El altavoz no calla un momento.)

ALTAVOZ: Este torneo esta lleno de combates emocionantes. ¡Pero por fin llega a sus semifinales! ¡Monsieur Lynx contra Terra Bradford! Dado que Rydia de Mist se rindió.

VIVI: (llega) ¡Por fin! ¿No me he perdido nada, espero?

RYDIA: Ah, ya era hora Vivi-enano. Me estaba amuermando aquí sola, jue, jue.

ALTAVOZ: El partícipe Lynx nos ha mostrado un poder terrible. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

VIVI: Esa voz... era la de aquella vez... la de mi padre. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿QUIEN?


	111. cachito 111

Cachito 111:

(Comencemos con un ligero recuerdo de algo que le esta dando vueltas a Yitan, hala.)

_YITAN: ¿Qué me ponga a entrenar contigo?_

_TERRA: Eso si tu quieres-aru. Ese tal monsieur estaba en lo correcto, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Tener tu propia técnica a tus años es impresionante, ya lo sabes._

_YITAN: Meh, lo que sea... _

_TERRA: De hecho, da igual que sea de nuestro Kanto o de Johto, pero el señor Lynx es un especialista, un tipo muy fuerte. Yo soy novata a su lado, vencer me será imposible..._

_YITAN: ¿Para ti? Je, a otro con esas. _

_TERRA: No, en serio. Pero he visto a través de sus tácticas. Cuando te hayas calmado, vente a ver el combate. Aunque no le gane, quizá me entere de por que tu perdiste... _

(Ahora el niño mono esta en un tejadillo de tantos otros, viendo la lucha de gorra.)

YUNA: ¡Esto es una semifinal, así que daros caña!

LYNX: Este año ha dado unos frutos excelentes. Parece que tú también eres hábil...

TERRA: Monsieur, no se cual es su meta, pero ahora su enemigo es Terra Bradford, y lo voy a dar todo-aru. Después de ver la lucha de Vivi-enano y demás, no seré menos.

LYNX: Me parece bien. Venga, aquí te espero.

VIVI: _Jope con el monsieur. No le veo bien la cara, pero al menos parece humano... _

LYNX: Pareces bastante peligrosa, así que iré a tope desde el principio. ¡Hop!

(¡BRAAAM! Una bola gravitatoria estampa a la chica que tiene enfrente, que rápido.)

YUNA: ¡Este es el golpe que hizo migas al concursante Tycoon! ¡No ha perdido fuelle!

RYDIA: (0_0) ¡TERRA-CHAN!

LYNX: Porras, quizás me he pasado... espero que no.

VOZ: Que va, de hecho es increíble. Una técnica de gravedad, que guay.

(La que ha hablado es Terra, tíos... justo detrás de el. Y a los lados... hay 4 en liza.)

LYNX: ¿? No me he enterado en absoluto... ¡Kia! (barrera)

TERRA: No te servirá. ¡Puñetazo-no jutsu! (¡craaac!) ¡Y el... GOLPE X!

(Las cuatro fotocopias de su cuerpo se lanzan dos a dos haciendo el ataque en cruz.)

TERRA: ¿? _Como pensé, no he tocado nada... igual que cuando Yitan lo intento. _

LYNX: Maravilloso, han pasado años desde que viera fotocopias en color de tal calidad.

TERRA: ¡Iaaah...! (¡pafpafpaf!)

LYNX: La fuerza de las falsas es casi idéntica a la verdadera. Pero la palabra es 'casi'.

(Tras otros ¡paf!, parece que se libra de ella, pero queda la buena... que llega por atrás.)

TERRA: Había cuatro clones... aprende a contar. (¡PLAM!)

(Un puño cargado con aura es lo necesario para mandarle rodando a tierra, hay humo.)

YUNA: No sabemos como, pero el concursante Lynx ha mordido el polvo, y mucho.

RYDIA: ¡Jua, Terra es alucinante, de verdad! Mucho más que yo.

(Se va el humo y el tío sigue en pie, relativamente fresco, pero sin un arañazo, jope.)

TERRA: Creo que hay golpes que si pueden afectarte. Pero vaya, sigo sin conseguirlo.

VIVI: ¡Esta ileso! ¡Esto es ridículo! _Este hombre es impresionante, quizá el monsieur si que es... no, no desvaríes. Según lo poco que recuerdo, hay cosas que no le encajan. _

LYNX: Yitan era muy bueno, pero lo tuyo se me escapa... ¿Dónde aprendiste, dímelo?

TERRA: Mi vida se paso entre montañas... montes y colinas es todo lo que recuerdo de mi país, no me suena tanto vuestro mundo de magia... solo le conozco hace muy poco.

LYNX: Ah. Pues tus fotocopias de color eran relativamente fuertes, te lo digo.

TERRA: Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, y se que no me equivoco. Ese no es tu cuerpo.

LYNX: Ah, te has dado cuenta. Así nada puede ni rozarme, así que no me quejo.

TERRA: No había otra explicación a una inmunidad que desafía toda la lógica. Así que si quiero vencerte me obligas a usar 'aura' en mis golpes. Eso es un truco sucio-aru.

LYNX: Perdona, pero hay algo que tengo que conseguir en las finales, y usare cualquier método. Si quieres saberlo, mi cuerpo no esta tan lejos, pero no te puedo decir donde...

TERRA: ¿Qué plan tienes para Vivi? Si tramas algo malo... no podré hacer vista gorda.

LYNX: Veo que Vivi-kun tiene mucha gente que le aprecia. No, nunca le haría daño.

(Ag, cambiemos ya de sitio. Las alumnas de Vivi están por la zona-cloaca sospechosa.)

BEATRIX: ¡Tifa, espérate un poco! ¡Es mejor esperar a refuerzos de los profes magos!

TIFA: Eso no valdrá, hasta que no tengamos una confirmación, todos están ocupados.

BEATRIX: Al menos espera a que acabe mi lucha, hija...

CAIT: Ne, eso es mala idea oneesan. No se cual será el plan de la chica Hawwa, pero si se que escapara en cuanto el torneo acabe. Uzuki y Mini-Bea son prueba de sus delitos.

TIFA: Eso digo yo. ¿Tu que dices Margie?

MARGIE: ¡Que no soy Margie, leñe! Ejem. He oído que el doc es el profesor mago más bruto de todo el claustro, si va MUY en serio. Además, es posible que Emi... exagerara.

ESMERALDA: ¿Decías?

MARGIE: Por consiguiente, salgamos y vayamos a ver el encuentro del sensei, ¡Ya!

TIFA: ¡Que te la estas buscando! (¡paf!) ¡Eres una Aprendiz de Bruja, así que pórtate!

MARGIE: ¡Yo quería ver el combate, jo! Era una entrada de tribuna... _ay, que patadón._

BEATRIX: Pero Miang-san ha podido retener a alguien como Uzuki, eso es peligroso.

CAIT: Tranqui, chavalas, es vuestra compañera, no se pondrá 'tan' peligrosa... espero.

BEATRIX: Supongo que no hay otra manera. Tifa, dejare mi combate y vendré al lío.

TIFA: ¡No, no puedes! Se lo dijiste a Sara. La espada y la felicidad. No puedes rendirte.

BEATRIX: Oye, son dos cosas distintas, sabes...

TIFA: Estaremos bien, yo estoy más preocupada por Vivi. Zúrrale bien, y hazle razonar.

VOZ: Jue, jue... si estáis preocupadas por el, yo las acompañare...

(La hermana de la rubia pequeña aparece con su gabardina de batalla, para que vean.)

NAMINE: ¡Es Larxene oneechan! ¿Es que ya te han recuperado del todo?

LARXENE: Je. Allí donde hay injusticias, estaré yo. ¡No me vencerán tan a la ligera!

GARNET: ¡Guay, ahora que viene ella yo me siento mas segura!

TIFA: _La pobre va a acabar desnuda otra vez, como si lo viera. _Garnet, tu ve con Vivi.

GARNET: Jo, yo quería ir también, yo se hacer magias. Venga Bea-chan, nos fuimos...

TIFA: ¡El equipo de rescate Rojo... er, digo, para rescatar al Doc, ADELANTE!

LARXENE: ¡Eh, que la líder soy yo!

BEATRIX: ¿Estarán bien...?

GARNET: Tranquila, Tifa se convierte en otra cuando se trata de Citan Uzuki, je.

(Volvemos al combate, que si no os aburrís. Los rivales están dándose goma en el aire.)

YUNA: ¡Eh, se están pegando fuera de la zona permitida! ¿Debería contar hacia atrás?

(El señor Lynx crea cuatro bolas de gravedad, así sabe que pillara a la verdadera Terra.)

TERRA: (¡plam!) ¡Arg...! Esta gravedad no es cosa de broma...

(¡Fluuum! Lo que pasa es que ha saltado el agua que rodea al ring, empapa a todos.)

RINOA/MARIA/RITZ: ¡Glugluglu...! (mojadura)

YUNA: ¡Que es esto...! Los asientos de las tres primeras filas están como después de un aguacero. Se recuerda al público que tenemos ropa interior a la venta en las taquillas.

FARIS: (susto) Arf... esa ha ido de un pelo... ¿Que creen que están haciendo?

RYDIA: Parece que olvidaron que ser llamativos es malo-aru. ¿Me estas oyendo, chico?

(No, el niño mago esta metido en sus pensamientos, ya no sabe que creer o no creer.)

LYNX: Sabes, empiezo a estar interesado en tus credenciales también, costara ganarte.

TERRA: Hasta que entienda tus intenciones voy a seguir en la palestra, señorito.

LYNX: Eres fuerte. A este paso se nos acabaran los 15 minutos. Y si la audiencia vota a tu favor, todo se ira al garete... así que supongo que tendré que sacar esto, je, je...

VIVI: ¿? ¡Ha sacado una CARTA de pacto!


	112. cachito 112 extra

Cachito 112:

(Donde lo dejamos... ah, si. El señor Lynx ha ascendido al cielo y ha sacado una carta.)

LYNX: Puede que me taches de cobarde, pero debo acelerar mi plan, y deberé usar esto.

VIVI: _¿El monsieur tiene una carta de pacto? ¡Como la pudo conseguir...!_

TERRA: Ops, es una carta de esas mágicas. (0_0) ¡Esto pinta mal! ¡Fotocopia-no-jutsu!

Todo sucedió como el relámpago. Los clones espectrales de la chica saltan a por el tipo en el aire, este transforma su carta en un... libro, que se fotocopia también por docenas.

TERRA: ¡Voy a llegar tarde... Puño Lejano!

Los libros del guerrero apuntan su luz mágica hacia el y lo transforman en segundos en alguien muy parecido, ni Terra lo noto hasta que freno su golpe con la mayor dureza.

TERRA: (ahogo) Ag... este... no es él...

(La arroja al suelo con un golpe que la espachurra, el halo extraño que sentía se fue...)

RITZ: ¡Pero que...! ¡Ha tumbado... a Terra!

YUNA: ¡Tranquilícense! ¡Las gradas están protegidas ante imprevistos como estos!

TERRA: (jadeo) Jope... no me veo con posibles... de ganar. Ay.

LYNX: Me has caído bien, Bradford. Quizás te invite a la fiesta que daré el último día.

TERRA: Hace un momento, me pareció ver al hombre del que se cuentan mil proezas. El que Vivi-enano conoce muy bien... usted dijo que quería apresurar el plan, entonces...

YUNA: ¡Bradford esta bien, aunque yo no lo estaría tras un golpe que ha roto el tatami!

TERRA: Vale, ya entiendo. Me ha vencido, monsieur. Admito no poder ganar hoy...

YUNA: ¡La participante Terra se ha rendido! Aunque es comprensible, después de este meneo que se ha llevado. ¡Entonces el participante Monsieur Lynx avanza a la final!

LYNX: ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?

TERRA: No quiero decir que confíe en usted... pero siento que no nos va a traicionar. Y ya he cumplido lo que quería. El mundo es enorme... y yo debo seguir buscando, señor.

(Se da por terminada la ronda, Terra vuelve al banquillo, seguida por su 'horma'.)

VIVI: _Tuvo que ser el. Pero no es posible, el aura duro unos segundos apenas_...

RYDIA: Parece que te preocupas por ese tipo. Normal, yo también si fuera mi viejo...

VIVI: ¡QUE!

RYDIA: ¡AH! ¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! _Mierdaaa, se supone que le prometí callarme..._

VIVI: ¡Maestra Mist, no se escurra! ¡Si sabe algo, dígamelo, aunque sea poco! (corren)

TERRA: (llega) Eh, tranquilos... Me doy vergüenza, vosotros habéis luchado y ganado.

RYDIA: ¡No, mujer, si has dado un espectáculo! Ya quisiera yo, de verdad.

TERRA: Ah, Vivi-kun, el monsieur te dice esto. 'Espero verte en la final'. Ya sabes.

VIVI: Si, no se me olvida.

(Devolvemos la conexión a donde están el puñado de profes viendo el torneo online.)

QUALE: Esto es malo Rude-kun. Parece que alguien esta usando el torneo para difundir la existencia de la magia-ñam. No sabemos por que, pero la causante es Miang Hawwa.

RUDE: Sabia que tramaba algo... voy a llamar a los demás, tu avisa al director, pronto.

QUALE: Al momento-ñam. ¡Arroz frito, arroz hervido, bola de arroz-ñam! ¡Magi!

RUDE: Deberías cambiar la letra del conjuro, sabes...

(Vayamos a la tribuna. La chica Scherwiz esta haciendo lo que puede con su portátil.)

FARIS: _¿Y ahora que? Los apoyantes del 'esto es un truco de la organización' y el de 'solo se explica con Magia' están que no paran. ¡Es una ciber-guerra en toda regla!_

KOSMOS: Faris-san...

FARIS: ¿Me hablas a mí?

KOSMOS: Parece que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo... pero conozco tus habilidades de hackeo, y el alcance de los programas desarrollados por humanos solos. Aquello a lo que te enfrentas esta a generaciones de tus posibles. Lo siento, pero lo que haces es fútil.

*******************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Quietos! Como este episodio salio corto, ahí va un especial añadido.

AUTOR: La magia del Amuleto Astral te llevara a una dimensión igual, pero distinta...

*******************************************************************

ESPECIAL Nº CERO:

BLANCA: La escuela es muy divertida por la mañana. Ayer he visto a todo el mundo, y hoy todos tienen caras distintas. Parece como si algo fuera a empezar... si, así me siento.

Deja de narrar para intentar cazar un mariposón. Pero obviamente, la atraviesa como si no estuviera allí. Se lo toma en serio, y echa a volar... hasta que recuerda que no puede.

BLANCA: (¡plam!) Au, bueno, no he cambiado tanto en 60 años, pero no me veo vieja.

(Al fin alcanza al insecto, pero este vuela, dejando su breve gozo en un pozo.)

BLANCA: Claro... a veces se me olvida eso también. El hecho que soy... un fantasma.

Dun-du-du-dun... ¡Eh, creí que ya discutimos esto en el disclaimer! Vamos al aula, la protagonista de hoy entra por la puerta de la clase como si no existiera, pues es obvio.

BLANCA: Me llamo Blanca Magus. Hace 60 años que me convertí en esto, sin poder llegar a la Corriente Vital [FF7]. Es de lo poco que recuerdo, después de tanto tiempo.

(Tifa y Garnet llegan a la carrera, para preguntar algo a la chica paparazza, Yuna.)

TIFA: ¡Eh, Yuna-san! ¡Enséñanos el periódico de la academia, anda!

GARNET: ¿Es verdad que tiraran la torre-reloj, replica del Castillo Pruebas [FF1]?

YUNA: Ah, os referís a eso. Lo están pensando seriamente. Quieren construir un sitio nuevo en el solar, aprovechar el hueco. Oye, cambio de tema... ¿Sabéis alguna historia?

TIFA: Pfff, es imposible saber algo que tú no conozcas ya, no te hagas falsa modestia.

BLANCA: _Ese es mi asiento, el más cercano a la ventana. Llevo 60 años sentándome en el mismo, creo que no podría des-acostumbrarme. Y este año hay mucho ambiente. _

En el rincón, Sara contempla a Lucca reponer la batería de Kos-mos... dando cuerda. Harle pasa el rato con juegos de manos, mientras Fiona y Kairi piden bollos a Quina.

BLANCA: _Hay un montón de gente curiosa... así nunca me aburro. Sobre todo así..._

CELES: ¡De hoy no pasa, chica-gorila! ¡Me has llevado al limite! (coge borrador)

TIFA: ¡Entonces deja de portarte como una vieja calentona, Miss presi!

CELES: ¡Quien fue a hablar, la admiradora de viejos pellejos!

GARNET: Incluso por la mañana, a estas dos no hay quien las pare. Que energía.

BLANCA: _No puedo hablar con ellos... aunque lo intente... pero estar aquí me gusta._

(Entra nuestro niño profesor por la puerta, no ha notado que a Celes se le escapa el...)

VIVI: ¡A ver, que todos se sienten, ya llegue! (¡PLAF!)

(... el borrador. Ha volado y le ha dado en su coco, en vez del de Tifa. Hay pánico.)

TIFA: ¡Jo! ¡La presi ha matado al sensei!

CELES: ¡QUE! ¡Ha sido por tu culpa, gorila!

(Renuevan la pelea, las demás renuevan las apuestas. Solo la tímida Maria se acerca.)

BLANCA: _No me importaría que esto durara mas años, pero sin estos casos... (^_^)_

(Cortamos a la guarida de profes, el director esta discutiendo con la señorita Trepe.)

FUSOYA: Si, olvide comentarlo. ¿No se puede hacer el nuevo edificio en otro lado?

QUISTIS: Pero la torre-reloj ya no funciona, y esa zona es perfecta... (toc) ¿Pase?

CITAN: (entra) Ya he vuelto de aquello...

FUSOYA: Ah, es Uzuki-san. ¿Cómo ha ido lo de Kyoto N, dime?

CITAN: Pues ha sido complicado, incluso el jefe de Johto esta teniendo problemas...

No creo que este resuelto en solo un mes. Director, deberíamos irnos a otro sitio.

(El anciano respondió con un suspiro, y con eso termina la reunión. Vamos al patio.)

BLANCA: Bueno, se acabo la clase. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy?

Sale del patio después de ver un partido. Acompaña a Maria en su lectura, observa los entrenos de las deportistas, incluso tiene tiempo de cantar a coro un éxito de Uematsu.

BLANCA: _Pero estas dos... son igual que yo. Llevan muchos años en la clase A. Si, el tiempo tampoco pasa para ellas... si fueran fantasmas, al menos podría hablarlas, jo..._

(Se ha sentado junto a Sara y Kos-mos, que se entretienen con un poco de hikebana.)

KOSMOS: Ama Sara... ¿Qué le parecen estas?

SARA: Ah, son rosas importadas de Baronia [FF4]. No esta mal elegido, para ser tú...

BLANCA: _Que flores más bonitas... siento como si las conociera... ¿Pero de que?_

(La niña demonia mira hacia ella, como si de hecho pudiera verla. Pero las dos se van.)

BLANCA: _Sin embargo, cuando yo vivía esto no era tan grande, había mucho campo..._

Tratando de imaginar el pasado, vemos un segundo de sus recuerdos con su aspecto tal como era de viva, de pelo rojo y vestido blanquísimo. Vuelta a su cuerpo de phantom.

VIVI: El destino de la excursión será Kyoto N, ¿Qué os parece?

TODAS: ¡BIIIEEEEN!

VIVI: Es la primera excursión que hago, aun de profesor, espero no ponerme nervioso. Aparte de que siempre quise ir a Kyoto N. ¡Esta lleno de ninjas y samurais, que guay!

TIFA: _¿Qué idea tendrá este niño de la capital de Johto? No da ni una._

BEATRIX: _Vaya, no han podido cambiar la ruta... espero que no me toque intervenir._

BLANCA: (asoma) Uf, una excursión no me sirve. Como soy un fantasma no puedo ir.

(En el despacho del director, al chico están a punto de darle una sorpresa terrible...)

VIVI: ¿El viaje a Kyoto N se ha CANCELADO? ¡NOOO! (miseria)

FUSOYA: Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo. Lo cancelamos porque era... peligroso.

VIVI: ¿En que sentido?

FUSOYA: Allí esta la asociación mágica de Johto, que últimamente está dando jaleo.

CITAN: Aunque no les interese molestar a los mortales, no podemos correr riesgos.

FUSOYA: Pero bueno, si alguien pudiera guardar a las chicas de los brujos revoltosos...

VIVI: ¿Se refiere a...?

FUSOYA: Solo los magos entienden de magia. Vivi-kun, tu podrías cuidar a tu curso.

VIVI: ¡Si, eso quería oír! No se preocupe señor, están a salvo en mis manos. ¡Por esta!

(De vuelta al aula, solo hay un puñado de alumnas. Blanca lee por el hombro de Maria.)

TIFA: Oye Yuna. ¿Ya están hechos los grupos? ¿? ¿Pero todavía estas con el artículo?

YUNA: Es un rollo, no se me ocurre nada. Dime Tifa, esta chica, la tal Blanca Magus...

BLANCA: ¿Ein? ¡Esa soy yo!

TIFA: Blanca... Magus... ¿Quién es esa?

BLANCA: ¡Ouh! (caída japonesa)

YUNA: Mira, esta de aquí, de hecho la primera en lista. El famoso 'error de imprenta'.

KAIRI: (llega) ¿Cómo que error? Creí que era una que expulsaron a medio curso.

FIONA: Me parece que era una de intercambio que al final no vino, pero ahí quedo.

TIFA: Su foto esta borrosa, parece hecha con una cámara de las muy viejas... que raro.

(Yuna toma el asunto por su cuenta y va a la sala del ordenador, seguida por la muerta.)

BLANCA: _Como me gusta el ordenador... con lo pequeño que es, y todo lo que hace..._

YUNA: Metemos 'Blanca Magus' en Toogle... nos salen... ¿Ningún acierto?

BLANCA: ¡Ouh! (otra caída) ¿Cómo puede decir ese invento que yo NO existo?

YUNA: Esto no es buena señal. Me pregunto quien será. Su vestido es muy distinto al de los matriculados en la academia Squeenix. Un momento... el 194X... es una fecha...

(Rebusca en los historiales del curso, cree que allí esta la pista definitiva.)

YUNA: ¿? Acerté, sus uniformes son iguales al de ella. ¿Quizás ella sigue por aquí...?

BLANCA: ¡Que lista es Yuna-san! Pero es verdad... ¿por que me convertí en phantom? No puedo recordarlo. Algo que paso hace medio siglo... ¿Me morí dejando algo atrás?

(Espera que no fuera un asesinato... que macabro... pero la duda la carcome, y mucho.)

YUNA: ¡Ya esta! Blanca Magus, matriculada en el curso 194X, falleció sin dejar rastro.

(Vamos a la enorme Isla Daguerreo, con sus montañas de libros. La reportera busca.)

YUNA: Jope, 60 años son muchos, así que la Mogured esta descartada. ¿Fynn-san?

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres?

YUNA: ¿Tenéis aquí algo de la academia Squeenix en la década de los 40?

MARIA: Uf, los profes no sabrán nada, claro, pero debe haber una lista de asistencias...

YUNA: ¡Si! Es un comienzo... y los trabajos de los alumnos... ¡Eso también sirve, bien!

(Mira el archivo, ve algunos papeles escritos con letra de niño, parecen interesantes.)

BLANCA: ¡Ah, si, yo escribía a veces en Escobés, en mis trabajos también!

YUNA: Esta en escobés, lengua de clases marginales del reino de Cornelia... ¿rosas?

(Un poema sobre rosas, que la muerta recuerda haber escrito para su hermano chiquito.)

_BLANCA: Alguien le dijo a mi hermanito que en cuanto las rosas de Baronia florezcan, nuestra madre volverá... mama ya no esta con nosotros... regreso al planeta, a dormir..._

_(El hermano de ella, un Onionkid [FF3], escribe en la lapida. 'Así mi madre volverá'.)_

_BLANCA: Yo solo podía traer las rosas a la jardinera. No quería quitarle la esperanza._

YUNA: Espera, quieto. ¿Dónde he visto yo antes rosas de Baronia...? ¡Ya se! ¡Corre!

(Huye como descosida hacia el recinto donde van a tirar la torre-reloj, y las encuentra.)

BLANCA: Es como aquella vez... yo quería salvar las rosas, la tormenta no paraba...

_(La chica del vestido blanco corre bajo la lluvia. Tapa el invernadero de rosas con...)_

_BLANCA: La chapa de hierro... alguien la dejó abierta, tengo que ponerla enseguida. _

_(Y como no podía ser de otro modo, el que juega en la tormenta... ¡Trueno! ¡BRAAM!)_

_BLANCA: (bzzz) ¡KYAAAAAA...! (chispas) _

_(Phantom, phant__ooom... Bueno, ahora ya sabemos como se volvió fantasma, hala.)_

BLANCA: No puedo creer que el reloj siga aquí... y el grabado... el nunca me olvidó...

Se agacha a ver el grabado en la lapida. 'Así mi madre –y mi hermana- volverán'. La pobre se deshace en lágrimas... y sin saber como, su cuerpo va haciéndose... visible.

YUNA: Es ella... es imposible... la tengo ante mis ojos, tal como sale en... ¡Una foto!

(Se apresura a grabar a la muerta con su cámara, pero al final... decide no hacerlo.)

BLANCA: ¿No vas a sacarme la foto? ¿No quieres... darme a conocer al mundo?

YUNA: No... no estaría bien... hacer publica tu desgracia... solo traería mas dolor.

BLANCA: Gracias... nadie hasta hoy había podido verme...

(De vuelta en otro día de clase, a la reportera ya le es normal percibir a la fantasma.)

VIVI: Bueno, ya están hechos los grupos. Espero no haberme olvidado a nadie, je, je...

YUNA: _Mama, papa, espero hacer lo correcto... _¡Vivi-sensei, hemos olvidado a una!

VIVI: ¿? ¿Cómo? ¡Creí que éramos treinta, no puedo haber fallado al contar!

BLANCA: Yuna-san, no te preocupes, nunca me tienen en cuenta, a nadie le importo...

YUNA: No, mi padre lo decía, todos somos importantes, y únicos. ¡Es Blanca Magus!

CELES/KAIRI/RELM: ¿Es la enferma?/ ¿No era fallo de imprenta?/ ¿No la echaron?

YUNA: Todo son creencias, yo se la verdad... ahora se por que mi padre decía aquello...

SARA: _El viejo Braska... [FFX] Ese tipo creía en cosas increíbles. Y decía cosas aun mas increíbles.... quizás tuviera razón. Bueno, será interesante si intento esto..._

(La niña Esper ejecuta un conjuro Libra, con eso tan sencillo la clase puede mirarla.)

TODAS: ¿uh? ¡AH! ¡ES ELLA!

YUNA: Esto, es que ella se murió, en 194X, es un fantasma... ya se que suena raro...

BLANCA: Lo que dice es verdad... ¡Pero no soy gafe, ni asusto niños... no me odiéis!

FIONA: ¡Guay! Es la primera amiga que hago que este muerta. ¡Es macabro, pero guay!

CELES: Perdónanos, pero bienvenida a 3º A. Haré lo imposible para que estés cómoda.

KOSMOS: Ama, quiero saber... ¿Por qué hizo visible a la chica?

SARA: Je, digamos que yo se como se sufre... al estar aquí encerrada durante años...

(En el despacho del dire, la señorita Trepe lee el poema en escobés de la niña muerta.)

QUISTIS: Esta muy bien escrito... ¿Quién lo hizo? Según la fecha, es de hace años...

FUSOYA: Pues una chica que me gustaba, hace tiempo... _Lo conseguiste, Lady Yuna._

(Y con esto termina este inciso en la historia de Blanca, la de Another-world... [CC])


	113. cachito 113

Cachito 113:

(Tras este inciso, tan interesante como innecesario, volvemos al tejado del templo.)

ELLY: Vaya, este torneo se esta calentando también por dentro, querida.

FRAN: _¿Cómo, es que Bradford ha perdido? ¿Quién ha podido lograr tal hazaña?_

(La nun-warrior y la francotiradora han notado los hechizos, y se sostienen la mirada.)

VOCES: ¿Qué es lo que ha explotado? / El suelo temblaba... / y el publico se mojo, tu...

(Las dos oponentes se esconden. En el tejadillo aparecen trepando ¡Las alumnas de 3º!)

KARA: ¡Hay que correr, el combate de Vivi-kun toca enseguida!

SELPHIE: ¿Queréis bajar la voz? Hay gente bajo el tejado. ¿Qué haremos si nos ven?

FIONA: Puf, es verdad. Pero mirar, ya se pueden ver los tatamis donde se lucha.

SELKIE: ¡Venga, para pillar el mejor sitio y ver a Vivi-kun, JUNTAS!

SELPHIE: ¡Como debo deciros que calléis, recua de mulas! ¡Miss presi!

CELES: ¡Alto! Como delegada de clase no puedo consentir esta actitud tan... ¡Ilegal!

RIKKU: Pues que bien, déjanos el pastel para nosotras, Miss presi. Tocamos a más.

FIONA: Es un gran sacrificio, seguir en la casa de sustos mientras vemos al sensei...

CELES: Esto... ¡Esperarme, listas! ¿Como osáis acaparar la atención de Vivi-kun?

(Je, nunca falla. Tras irse la tropa, las escondidas saltan del árbol donde se ocultaban.)

ELLY: ¿Esta bien que dejes pasar a esa gente?

FRAN: Digamos que ellas tienen permiso, de nuestra... patrocinadora.

(Dicho mientras desenfundan su rifle / cruces de Nisan lanzables. Vamos a la cloaca.)

TIFA: No hay duda. Este regaliz es el favorito de Uzuki-sensei. ¡En verdad le cogieron!

MARGIE: Mujer, mucha gente come regaliz, con lo rico que esta. Que pesimista.

TIFA: ¡Nadie baja a la alcantarilla para comer, piensa un poco! Que ingenua.

LARXENE: Lockhart, Fátima, callaros las dos. Creo oír algo que se acerca.

MARGIE: Oye, te lo repito por sopotocientoava vez, yo NO soy Marguerite Fátima.

(Por la cloaca adelante vienen un ejército de Grobycs, que despiporre. Las han visto.)

TIFA: (0_0) ¡Son un puñado de Grobycs de esos! ¿Cómo es posible aquí abajo?

NAMINE: ¡Hay demasiados, no podremos nosotras solas! ¿? ¡Oneechan, despierta!

LARXENE: (shock) Gñññ... son ellos... me desnudaran... por tercera vez... gñññ...

NAMINE: ¡Mi hermana esta en trance... ese bicho la ha debido de traumar! Que lata.

(Mientras Margie y Esmeralda se hacen astutamente a un lado, la morena se prepara.)

GROBYCS: (cargan) Mmm… ¡GRAAA! (¡FLAAAM!)

(Sueltan unos rayos fotónicos descacharrantes, pero solo Tifa y Nami son heridas.)

NAMINE: ¡Aaaah! (quema) Ya se lo que se siente, ¡me han volado la falda, malditos!

TIFA: ¿Sabes que? Yo ya estoy medio acostumbrada... ¡Cait, reacciona, gato guarro!

CAIT: Ejem, vale... te aviso, tu pala de aire solo afecta a criaturas invocadas por magia.

TIFA: Claro, estos son robots... contra ellos, esto tiene la fuerza de un palo de madera. ¡Hay que quitarles de en medio a tortas! Vigila la retaguardia, no dejes que pase ni uno.

CAIT: Deja a esa pobre traumada, solo nos estorbara. ¡Es la ley de la guerra!

NAMINE: ¡Cait, eso es cruel...!

(La bruta usa su reciente poder del Eter Arcano para potenciarse, Nami se asombra.)

NAMINE: ¿? Se supone que Tifa es novata... pero esta dando mas guerra que muchos...

(Como no quiere ser menos, saca sus llavespadas y prepara algún conjuro sin hablar.)

NAMINE: Mmm... ¡TORNADO! (¡fsssss!)

ESMERALDA: Lo hacen bien... no conocía la fuerza de Tifa... venga, aguantar...

NAMINE: ¡No se acaba, de hecho vienen mas! ¿No tendré luego que pagarlos, no?

TIFA: Yo que se, pregunta a Miang. ¿Qué están haciendo Margie y la pequeña?

MARGIE: ¡Pues avisaros! Nos han rodeado, un grupo ha llegado por nuestra espalda.

(En efecto, hay dos grupos de Grobycs por ambos lados del túnel de la cloaca.)

TIFA: Oh, demonio... ¡Margie, tu eres aprendiz de bruja, a ver si ayudas, leñe!

MARGIE: (finge) ¿QUIEN es Margie aquí, señorita...?

TIFA: ¡A este paso van a desnudarnos a chispazos! ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo misma?

MARGIE: Ay, vale, ya ayudo... pero debo decir... mi arma especial es la velocidad...

(Saca su regalo del pacto, las deportivas que conceden ultra-velocidad de escape y tal.)

MARGIE: Solo soy buena... huyendo. ¡Impulso cohete! (brrr... ¡shuuus!)

TIFA: Arg... ha huido de verdad... yo la mato...

CAIT: No mentía cuando dijo que solo sabe huir.

(De vuelta en el palco, retomamos la discusión que la chica pirata tiene con la robota.)

FARIS: Dices tecnología avanzada... contra la magia mas poderosa... au, que lío.

KOSMOS: Si. Es una batalla entre nuestra compañera Miang Hawwa y sus habilidades de ciencia robótica-molecular, contra el grupo de magos que hizo posible esta escuela.

FARIS: Oye, eso es demasiado... parece un sketch de esos cómicos, como se llaman... ¿Pero esta bien que me digas todo esto? ¿No te ira mal con ella por... contar el secreto?

KOSMOS: De tu conversación con Vivi-sensei hace un rato, puedo deducir que ya has confirmado por ti misma y estas dispuesta a creer en la existencia de los magos, ¿Es así?

FARIS: Esto...

KOSMOS: Además, Faris-san esta echando una mano para encubrir a Vivi-sensei, pero lo hace desde las sombras, de forma desinteresada. Eso es... muy generoso de tu parte...

FARIS: ¡Eh, no te confundas, cacho de hierro! Hackear es mi afición, no lo hago por el.

KOSMOS: Aun si es verdad, si Faris-san ayuda a Vivi... entonces habremos acabado en bandos opuestos. Quiero que eso lo tengas claro. No puedo contradecir... a mi creador.

FARIS: _A veces me pregunto hasta que grado esta cosa es un 'robot'... que alucine._

KOSMOS: ¿Estas preocupada por el?

FARIS: ¡Anda ya! Ese canijo ya ha demostrado que se arregla solo. ¿Y tú que?

KOSMOS: Er, no, tampoco... pero parecía distinto... después del ultimo combate...

(El chico esta solo en el pasillo de la enfermería, meditando sobre lo ocurrido.)

VIVI: _Ese era papa. No cabe duda. Me dijo que me dejaría luchar con el. ¿Por qué?_

RYDIA: (asoma) Eh, Vivi-kun. ¿Ya terminaste la meditación para el combate?

VIVI: Er, si. Ah, Bea ha venido también... ¡Por favor, quiero que des lo mejor!

(Salen a la palestra, y como siempre la gritona de Yuna anuncia la siguiente ronda.)

YUNA: ¡Gracias por esperar tanto! La segunda semi-final esta a punto de empezar.

BEATRIX: ¿Vivi, estas bien? Tienes la cara de estar en otra parte.

VIVI: No, que va, lo haré bien. ¡Venga, que esto ya se acaba, hay que deslumbrar!

BEATRIX: _A mi no me engaña. Algo ha pasado entre el monsieur y el. Tifa me dijo de vigilarle, pero me preocupa más ella, aunque la enemiga sea Miang. ¡Ag, concéntrate!_

TERRA: Beatrix, ven un poco... (susurro)

(Tras decirla algo al oído, por fin oímos el comentario de nuestra presentadora gritona.)

YUNA: ¡Y aquí tenemos al niño sensei, que ha sido el centro de atención hasta ahora, el participante Vivi, contra la sexy guerrera y la funda de su espada, la esplendida Beatrix! El ganador de este combate avanzara a la final para decidir el más fuerte de la academia.

(Comentarios sospechosos de las chicas del banquillo, que es lo de menos ahora.)

RYDIA: ¿Qué le pasa al enano-aru? Esta tieso como un palo. Así no vencerá a Bea-san.

TERRA: Pues es verdad, que si continua así... perderá con gran estrépito, vaya...


	114. cachito 114

Cachito 114:

(Oigamos unas palabritas de la presentadora, cuya amiga fantasma no se le despega.)

YUNA: ¡Finalmente solo quedan dos combates por librar en este torneo del Ehrgeiz! ¡Los participantes que han llegado a tan glorioso momento no podían ser mejores, vean!

(Pantalla gigante que se enciende, aparecen imágenes de nuestro héroe el niño mago.)

YUNA: ¡En su debut, un combate durísimo entre el y la Muerte Verde, Citan Uzuki! Y en el siguiente su magnifica victoria ante una siniestra mole negra. ¡Es el niño profesor!

(La pantalla cambia, ahora pone imágenes de la guerrera de Espada Santa, bien chula.)

YUNA: ¡Y la miembra mas destacada del club de Kendo de la academia, su poder ya ha quedado bien claro blandiendo SOLO una funda de espada! ¡Es la gran Beatrix Seiken!

(Las chicas de la casa de sustos han llegado por fin al tejado más cercano al tatami.)

RELM: ¡Hooop! (salto) Bien, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

SELKIE: ¡No hay duda, ese es Vivi-kun! La otra parece Bea, no la distingo bien.

YUNA: ¡Y empieza de una vez esta emocionante semifinal, a ver con que nos salen!

VIVI: _Me estoy haciendo un lío... el que aplasto a Bradford-san fue sin duda mi padre. Note su aura perfectamente. Pero luego se disolvió. ¿Quizás el monsieur fingió que era mi padre para llegar hasta mí? Si quiero enterarme, debo llegar a la final... pero ella... _

(Ya han llegado al tatami, dejamos descansar el párrafo, y seguimos otra vez.)

VIVI: _Tengo que vencer a Beatrix ahora. Pero no veo forma de conseguirlo... fue capaz de doblegar a Sara a pleno poder, cosa que no puedo ni aspirar a hacer. ¿Qué haré...? Espera, ella es mi alumna, quizás si razonamos la situación quiera..._ Esto, ¿Bea-san?

BEATRIX: No digas nada, sensei, lo entiendo. No me contendré. Hoy lloverá sangre...

VIVI: (0_0) No hace falta que te aferres tanto al papel... _Oh, porras, hasta ahora todos han luchado a tope, soy idiota... olvidemos la tontería que iba a proponer, y a por ella._

FIONA: ¡El follon ya empieza! ¡Jo, que miedo!

SELPHIE: ¿Así que se va a zurrar con Seiken-san? Hay mucha gente de clase aquí...

(Un poco mas abajo, las chicas que si han pagado entrada discuten con preocupación.)

RITZ: Garnet... ¿No estas confusa sobre cual de los dos animar?

GARNET: Que va, Bea-chan me dijo que animara a Vivi-kun. Y yo confío en ella.

VIVI: _Ostras, ahora que la veo, se ve mucho mas amenazadora. Ya la he visto luchar antes con Espada Santa, pero dudo que nadie la haya obligado a sacar toda su fuerza._

YUNA: ¡Hala, a LUCHAR!

VIVI: ¡VEN!

(El Cetro del Trueno viene volando ahí, dejándoles la duda de quien lo habrá lanzado.)

VIVI: ¡Movimiento Instantáneo! (shuuus) ¡KIA! (¡paf!)

CELES: ¡Ooooh! ¿Qué ha hecho, alguien lo sabe?

(Como habiéndola oído, la peliverde alta como jirafa se lo dice a la peliverde chiquita.)

TERRA: ¿Ha intentado una técnica de Espada Poderosa... [FFT] con un bastón?

RYDIA: Si, la Espada Poderosa puede perforar al rival, pero solo puedes ejecutar sus técnicas con espadas... o a lo sumo una lanza. ¿En que estará pensado este niño? Jope.

(Todo conjeturas, en realidad el golpe ha fallado, un aura de energía rosa cubre a Bea.)

BEATRIX: Je. Ya que estamos revelando técnicas, ahí va. ¡PETALO DEL CEREZO!

(¡Raaas! La tormenta de pétalos afilados es propia de las damas de los dragoneros.)

VIVI: ¡Uaaag...! (vuela)

BEATRIX: Ahora, un clásico. ¡SEIKENRYU OUGI, ZANTETSUKEN! (¡CRAC!)

VIVI: Rayos... no me pillaras otra vez... ¡Sable del Trueno! (bzzz)

(Carga su puño con energía eléctrica preparado para lo que sea. Pero no para esto.)

BEATRIX: ¡Kia! (flump)

VIVI: ¡Gggg...! (ahogo)

(Ha atrapado al pobre niño en su entrepierna, luego con una tijera aérea se le lleva.)

BEATRIX: ¡Golpe... Meteoro!

(¡PLAM! El niño mago cae a velocidad meteórica al tatami, haciendo un buen hoyo.)

VIVI: Arg... no puedo creerlo... es lo mismo que intente encajarle a Kos-mos... idiota...

YUNA: Cuanto polvo. ¿Se acabo? ¡Hemos tenido otra batalla de esas a velocidad luz! Un lanzamiento brutal, la patrocinadora pide a Seiken que intente no romper el tatami.

GARNET: _Ay, porras, Bea-chan no se reserva ni un poco... pobre._

KOSMOS: ¿Algún dato nuevo, Daehan-san?

HAN: Una cadena de técnicas de espada, seguido de una sencilla maniobra del estilo de los monjes de Fabul, el Blitz. Cada día es más popular. Que tía, no deja nada al azar...

CELES: (0_0) ¡AAAARG! ¡VIVI-SENSEI!

YUFFIE: Relaja los ánimos, presi, que te va a dar un cólico...

(Las libreras aun están con el susto en el cuerpo. Al fin, el chico levanta cabeza, algo.)

VIVI: (tos) _Que golpe... Beatrix va muy en serio... si esto no fuera un torneo ya habría recibido el golpe final... y adiós al Niño Mago. ¿Cómo puedo salir de este marrón? _

BEATRIX: ¿Qué pasa, sensei? Has perdido garra. Lo hiciste mucho mejor con Uzuki.

VIVI: Arf. ¡Ya esta bien! (en pie) ¡No perderé! Me juego demasiado. (¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: ¿Sabes por que no estas concentrado? (¡clanc!) Tu mente esta en otra parte.

VIVI: ¿Qué? (¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: Tu corazón ha sido atrapado por el recuerdo de tu padre. Cuanto mas piensa en el, más descuida el control de su cuerpo. Tu padre es tu meta, pero olvidas el camino.

(Tras algunos ¡clanc!, es el turno de la guerrera de dar una lección a su oponente.)

BEATRIX: El sueño de encontrar a tu padre es lo que te da fuerzas y define tus talentos, pero si solo sabes mirar hacia delante... tropezaras hasta con las menores dificultades.

VIVI: ¿Crees que olvido... todo lo demás?

BEATRIX: No sabes mirar a tu alrededor. No ves las flores que se abren a tu lado...

(Los pétalos de la técnica de espada aun están cayendo. No se había fijado en ellos.)

BEATRIX: Ahora, tu rival soy yo. Quiero que olvides los días que buscabas a tu padre.

VIVI: ¿Cómo me pides eso?

BEATRIX: Y quiero que pienses en el presente. En Tifa, en Cait, Garnet, las libreras...

(Panorama de la tribuna y las gradas, un primer plano de todas las mencionadas.)

BEATRIX: Y sobre todo, en las demás. Tus alumnas. Nunca las olvides. Vamos, Vivi.

Acabemos esto. Si quieres llegar hasta tu padre... hoy deberás pasar por encima de mí.

(Por fin, el chico entiende en que debe concentrarse. Las chicas se han emocionado.)

FIONA: ¡Ooooh, chicas, que porte! ¡No parece tener 10 años!

SELPHIE: Uf, y encima ha tenido que ser Bea la que le ponga en cintura... que lío.

CELES: ¡BEATRIX SEIKEN! ¡Que derecho tienes a dar lecciones al sensei! (furia)

SELKIE: (agarre) ¡Quieta, presi, si vas ahí abajo... morirás!

KAIRI: ¿Pero esto es de verdad? Esta lucha se ve demasiado increíble. Aunque sea...

ROSA: Se lo que sientes... estamos en directo, si. ¿Pero como sabia Seiken que decir?

YUFFIE: Creo que ahora lo sabremos... en la web están poniendo datos de su pasado...

(Algo sale en la pantalla, muchas de las cosas que Bea les ha revelado. Que escándalo.)

CAIT: ¡Vamos, oneechan, que son pan comido para ti!

TIFA: ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu un rato, gato guarro?

(Esas están donde las dejamos. Fran y Elly se enfrentan. En cuanto a Harle, mirad.)

ESPECTROS: ¿Podemos comerlos, eh? ¿Aunque sea lamerlos?

HARLE: Nooo, los clientes no se comen.

GENTE: (miran) ¡AAAAAAAH! (susto)

(Que para eso es la casa de sustos de 3º A. Hasta más ver, chavales. Os veo luego.)


	115. cachito 115

Cachito 115:

(El chaval ya esta a lo que debe. Lo comentan las amigas que siguen en el banquillo.)

RYDIA: ¡Bien! Parece que ya esta mas suelto. ¡Puede hacerlo!

VIVI: Me has librado de toda duda... allá voy, Beatrix-san.

BEATRIX: Me alegro. Ahora esto será interesante, para todo el mundo...

(¡Shuuus! El mago se lanza a por ella en movimiento-instantáneo, como antes.)

BEATRIX: _Le pone muchas mas ganas... pero eso de repetir jugadas lo pagara caro. _

(Se da la vuelta y da un tajo al chiquillo. ¡No! Solo era un espejismo, que despiste.)

VIVI: ¡Estoy aquí! (¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: _Ha podido hacer un espejismo ninja después de un movimiento instantáneo, todo a renglón seguido. Me parece que ahora he sido yo la que peco de ingenua..._

(Muchos ¡clanc! La fuerza del mago empieza a parecerse a la que demostró esa vez...)

BEATRIX: _Je, solo he dicho un par de verdades, y mira en que callejón me he metido..._

VIVI: ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mmm... Prisa! ¡Kiaaa...! (¡clanc!)

BEATRIX: _Todavía no esta depurado, pero este poder... podría provocarle el Trance. _

YUNA: ¿Pero esto es posible para un maldito humano? ¡No puedo seguir la batalla!

(Pues si, sus siluetas se hacen difusas. Las chicas de 3º no salen del asombro, jope.)

VIVI: ¡Bea-san! ¡Aquí y ahora, solo existes TU!

BEATRIX: (0_0) Esto... ¡SI! _Vaya, antes Sara-chan me ha echado una bronca de mil demonios, y me la merecía. Y ahora estoy siendo fanfarrona y le hago lo mismo a el... _

(En un tejado de tantos otros, el niño mono esta mirando el torneo desde que perdió.)

YITAN: Que tío... alguien que solo lleva haciendo movimiento instantáneo dos días...

TERRA: (llega) Eso es por que es una batalla seria, cada minuto ahí cuenta mucho...

YITAN: ¿Ein? ¿Cuándo habéis subido?

RYDIA: No te preocupes, Yitan. Comparado con Vivi-enano, tú eres mejor ahora.

YITAN: Bah, calla.

LYNX: (llega) Deberías hacer caso a estas damas, Yitan-kun. Se preocupan por ti.

YITAN: (susto) ¡Que haces tu aquí! Has venido por bronca, ¡Pues la tendrás!

LYNX: Nooo, solo pensé si me dejarías estar aquí arriba con vosotros. Calma, anda.

RYDIA: _Jope, una vez mas, no he notado ni que venia, que silencioso-aru._

(Abajo se esta calentando el ambiente en la masa del publico, no creen lo que ven.)

TIPO: ¡Alucinante, la señorita Yuna lleva razón, esos ataques no son de humanos!

TIPA: Creo que veo algo... la tal Seiken-san aun no empieza a sudar. Que fuerza.

TIPA2: ¿Entonces el niño profesor no puede ganar? Me daría pena.

TIPO2: Eh, mira, el boletín online del torneo... 'el dramático pasado del niño-sensei'.

TIPA: A ver... 'vino a Tokio N a buscar a su desaparecido padre...' ¿Por eso?

(En el tejado donde están las chicas de 3º también están leyendo esa parte, y Celes...)

CELES: (lloros) 'Su padre venció este torneo antes de desaparecer'. Yo no sabía eso...

YUFFIE: Jo, según esto, el chico tampoco sabe de su madre... menudo palo.

CELES: ¡BUAAAAH! (lloros) ¡Que vida mas cruel para un niño tan inocente! Y aun así es capaz de darnos clase con la mayor sonrisa... ¡No sabia nada! ¡Soy un fracaso!

SELPHIE: Sabia que había algo mas. Aparte de que nos colocaran a un niño genio.

FIONA: Vivi-kun...

SELKIE: Pero es un poco vergonzoso... nos lo podía haber dicho, no somos extrañas...

(Vuelta a la grada, la chica Heartilly lee el boletín en su móvil, igual que muchos.)

RINOA: Que pasado mas terrible... pero lo que no tenia idea era de ESTO...

RITZ/MARIA/GARNET: (susto) ¡Que!

RINOA: Que reacción mas interesante... (aura) ¿Vosotras ya sabíais algo, acaso?

ELLAS: ¡Aaaah...! (escaqueo)

(Por supuesto, la cotilla les agarra por banda, a las tres, sin dejar su aura amenazante.)

RINOA: Parece que nosotras vamos a tener una LARGA charla cuando esto acabe.

(En la tribuna también se esta notando el drama, el presentador Han suelta lagrimitas.)

FARIS: ¿Pero esto es de verdad?

KOSMOS: Si bien Miang Hawwa es la que esta enviando esto, los datos son verídicos.

FARIS: Meh... ya no se que decir...

(Vuelta con las alumnas de Vivi, que mareo... están leyendo una noticia bomba, mira.)

SELPHIE: ¿Habéis visto esto? El tipo que ya esta en la final... ¡Es el PADRE de Vivi!

RIKKU: ¡No jeringues! ¡Si eso es verdad, el momento va a ser apoteósico!

CELES: Rayos. Nada va a mejorar si sigo quejándome de mi ignorancia. Desde ahora mismo voy a poner el poder de la familia Chere en el asador, ¡Investigare a su padre!

RELM: ¡Que susto! Ya se me había olvidado que sigo aquí.

SELPHIE: No podemos quedarnos quietas después de saber lo que sabemos. ¡Vamos!

RIKKU: ¡Je, ya echaba de menos hacer esto! (zas)

(Se ponen los uniformes de animadora por encima de sus disfraces de niñas-gato, etc.)

ANIMADORAS/CELES: ¡En nombre de la clase de 3º, Vivi-kun tiene nuestro apoyo!

(La noticia parece haber corrido, porque la gente empieza con los vitoreos necesarios.)

TIPO: Si esto es verdad... nadie puede ignorarlo, o es un monstruo sin corazón...

TIPO2: ¡Solo podemos hacer esto! ¡Y es animarle desde aquí, vamos!

GENTE: ¡VIVI-KUN, VIVI-KUN!

VIVI: ¿Ein?

YUNA: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Parece que el público se ha emocionado con el drama del chico!

VIVI: Esto, gracias... (saludo) que honor... (mira) ¿? La presi y las chicas también...

(En efecto, por fin ha notado la presencia de las Animadoras, Deportistas y Gemelas.)

TIPO: ¡Si llegas a la final, podrás enfrentarte a tu padre, no desfallezcas!

VIVI: ¿? ¿A que viene eso? ¿Cómo lo saben?

BEATRIX: No se como se habrán enterado del dato, pero tienen razón... Si ahora me vences, el siguiente es tu padre... Laguna Loire. Pero no bajes la guardia, NUNCA.

(¡Paf! Un estacazo cuando el niño no miraba. Pero ahora ya están al loro, tranquilos.)

BEATRIX: Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. Pero no voy a renunciar a mi fama.

VIVI: El tiempo se acaba... tenemos que decidir esto con el próximo golpe...

YUNA: ¡Es un ultimátum! Es verdad, el tiempo se acaba, queda un minuto y poco...

(La guerrera abandona su funda y se pone en posición de artes mortales, y declara...)

BEATRIX: Para el último choque... veamos que tal se te da el combate físico, ¿vale? No te preocupes. 'Un verdadero paladín se guardara el arma'. No habrá truco, solo yo.

VIVI: Vamos. ¡Ahora veremos quien ha aprendido mejor... el estilo del Blitz!

(Todas las alumnas, hayan pagado entrada o no, están expectantes. Como para no.)

GENTE: Esto es el final... que tensión...

La gente se preocupa, y no es para menos... ¡Y allí van! ¡En un sprint desesperado van a soltar la mejor técnica que ha visto el estilo Blitz, nadie ha podido pararlo hasta hoy!

AMBOS: ¡RAFAGA... FANTASMA!

(¡PAAAF! El golpe de la chica le deja un arañazo horrible al mago... pero este va a...)

VIVI: Te tengo... (¡PAAAF!)

BEATRIX: ¡Arg...! (doblez) Je... lo has hecho bien...

(El ultimo golpe. El triunfo o el fracaso. Su sueño o su felicidad... ay, esto ya lo dije.)


	116. cachito 116

Cachito 116:

(Habíamos dejado a los dos contendientes agarrados uno al otro en un último intento.)

VIVI: Bea-san... por que...

BEATRIX: Ha sido un golpe magnifico... esta es tu verdadera fuerza, nunca la ignores. Pero a ambos nos queda mucho camino... hoy ha sido agotador... ahora, iré a dormir...

('Plam'. La chica tuerta ha caído. Redonda. Ni el niño ni la presentadora lo creen.)

YUNA: Se acabo... ¡La participante Seiken ha caído! Empiezo la cuenta, un, dos, tres...

VIVI: Como... como lo he logrado...

YUNA: ¡Y diez! ¡El participante Vivi vence y pasa a la final! ¡Llamen al medico, ya!

CELES: ¡Vivi-sensei, felicidades... fue increíble!

SELPHIE: ¡Que os calléis, escandalosas! Si nos pillan aquí nos comeremos un marrón.

YUFFIE: Creo que es tarde para preocuparse por eso...

(En la pantalla gigante están saliendo las secuencias del último golpe a cámara lenta.)

KOSMOS: ¿Algo que alegar, Daehan-san?

HAN: Pues si, la técnica definitiva del Blitz va a una velocidad tal que el cuerpo llega a descomponerse y penetrar el cuerpo del enemigo –de ahí su nombre de 'fantasma'- para hacerle un serio daño a los órganos internos. _Uf, menos mal que me acuerdo de todo..._

KOSMOS: Pero la herida de Vivi en su cara, eso puede dejar huella... que infortunio...

(Vamos al tejado donde están el chico mono y sus señoritas, que opinan sobre el golpe.)

TERRA: Ese embate final ha sido esplendido.

RYDIA: Y tu que lo digas... el estilo del Blitz ya no tiene secretos para el.

LYNX: Yitan, mirando esa ultima técnica, es posible que el chico te haya superado...

YITAN: (gruñido)

LYNX: Je, vaya mirada asesina. Era broma, te lo juro. Vivi-kun todavía es como un pajarito que acaba de dejar el nido. Es igual que tu. Ni de lejos rivales para mí. Jue, jue.

YITAN: ¿Y entonces porque querías encontrarte con Vivi en la final, tío latoso? Solo es que la oneechan jirafa tuvo que usar la fotocopia en color, y ni aun así. ¿Es el dinero?

LYNX: Que va. La final no será entre Vivi y 'yo', aunque es una pena. Es un favor que le debo a alguien, algo que le prometí a un amigo... hace diez años. Tengo que cumplir.

TERRA: Diez años, eh... se lo diré una vez mas-aru. ¿Esta bien que confiemos en usted? Si algo le pasa a Vivi, Yitan, Mist, Seiken y yo misma nos encargaremos de... reducirle. Fuera del torneo y sus reglas, tengo algunas maneras de neutralizarle. No nos obligue.

LYNX: Una actitud sabia, estar alerta ante tipos como yo. Bueno, reducirme si queréis.

(El monsieur hace un pase, y el brazo de la peliverde chiquita brilla como lucero.)

RYDIA: ¿? ¡El brazo! ¡No duele! Le ha curado...

LYNX: Seria algo difícil intentar reducirme con un brazo fuera de servicio, ¿verdad? Sabes, mi afición es coleccionar las historias de otra gente, es algo muy apasionante...

RYDIA: Es algo siniestro... pero creo que le encaja bastante, monsieur.

LYNX: No solo la de Vivi-kun, también la vuestra... han sido diez años... bueno, adiós.

(El tipo se desvanece en el aire, como si solo fuera un holograma. Es macabro, si.)

RYDIA: ¿? Al final va a ser un tío majo.

YITAN: Capitana Mist, no seas idiota. No te fíes de el solo por haberte curado.

(Abajo en el tatami, los de la Anbu-lancia ya han venido a llevar a Bea, Garnet llega.)

GARNET: Bea-chan, ¿Estas bien?

BEATRIX: Je, tranquilos, me deje caer y se me destensó el cuerpo. ¿Qué tal esa cara?

VIVI: Ah, puedo curarlo solo, únicamente es un arañazo. Pero veras mañana si duele...

BEATRIX: Sensei. A pesar de todo lo que dije antes, los quince minutos de esta final te pertenecen solo a ti. Ahora, olvídate de mí... y sube al escenario. Todos te esperan.

VIVI: Gracias. Bea-san.

(Habíamos dejado las nun-warrior huyendo de los Grobycs... para encontrar algo peor.)

MARGIE: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Por que en la cloaca de la academia hay un robot asesino...!

(¡BRAM! Se están pegando con el Guardián [CT], una pieza de robo-tecnología muy avanzada... las dos han perdido ya la ropa bajo el ombligo, dejando las bragazas al aire.)

GUARDIÁN: (ametralla)

MARGIE: ¡UAAAH...! ¡Salta, Emi-chan!

(Pero a donde... la cloaca se acaba y han caído por una cascada que no ven el fondo.)

MARGIE: Oh, diox... ¡Aaaah... VEN! (¡flum!) ¡Agárrate Emi!

(La pequeña se agarra a su amiga y saltan, rebotan en la pared, dan un volantín y...)

MARGIE: ¡Una baranda! (¡chas!) Arg, ya esta...

(Se agarro a la baranda de un puente que salía de la pared, extendiéndose a lo lejos.)

ESMERALDA: Creí que iba a morir allí atrás.

MARGIE: Dame una semana, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera llevo escoba o algo para volar...

(Corte de momento a la sala de seguridad del templo, Miang y Lucca siguen hablando.)

LUCCA: Lo del pasado de Vivi... ¿Esta bien que lo hayamos divulgado?

MIANG: Si va a haber una emocionante reunión de padre-hijo, nuestro interés como los directivos del torneo es crear tensión... además, no es malo que el mundo sepa todo eso.

LUCCA: Supongo.

MIANG: Otra cosa, Aesthar. Los magos de la escuela llegaran pronto, deberías irte.

LUCCA: ¿Pero que pasara contigo, Hawwa-chan?

MIANG: Soy la esponsora de este meollo, y debo ver el torneo hasta el combate final. Un capitán sigue a su barco al fondo del mar si es preciso. Tranquila, el plan continua.

(Vuelta con las monjas guerreras, avanzan por el puente sobre el que cayeron.)

ESMERALDA: Nos estamos alejando de la entrada que vimos.

MARGIE: Si, pero estaba cerrada. No haremos nada por ahí. ¿Por que me pasa esto...?

ESMERALDA: Iba a decir 'castigo divino'. Pero ya sabes como es nuestra... divinidad.

(Se ajusta su melena esmeralda, que ahora va al aire. Avanzan con un Piro de Margie.)

MARGIE: Espero que el fuego aguante. ¿? Una puerta, entre las raíces del gran Árbol.

(Pasan por ahí. Encuentran una zona extrañamente metálica, con lámparas de neón.)

MARGIE: ¡AH! ¡Son los androides de antes! ¡Ja, venderé cara... el resto de mi ropa!

ESMERALDA: Quieta. No se mueven. Nuestro pudor esta a salvo, de momento.

MARGIE: Yo solo hago de bruja por la presión de mis parientes... pero todo esto...

(En el hangar se extienden un ciento de Grobycs, todos apagados. Todo un ejercito.)

MARGIE: ¿? ¿Están hechos por Miang? En que pensara esta chica, ni siquiera tiene la bendición del Mana... pero hay mas modelos. Mira, también tienen el tanque de antes.

ESMERALDA: ¡Margie, ven!

MARGIE: Voy. Que raro que Esmeralda grite para algo... ¡Porras, si hay vegetación!

(Han llegado a la parte de atrás del hangar, que comunica con el lago de la biblioteca.)

ESMERALDA: Es el interior secreto de la Isla Daguerreo. Pero lo mas gordo es...

MARGIE: ¡Que narices es esa COSA!

(Ha visto con cara de 0_0 a un Gear gordo y enorme. Oyen un sordo 'clunk' atrás...)

MARGIE: (susto) No estamos solas...

(Salgamos de aquí, que me da el yuyu. Estamos en la presentación del último combate.)

YUNA: ¡Por fin llegamos al ultimo combate de este torneo Ehrgeiz! ¡La expectación es altísima, y lo entiendo! ¿Ahora quien será coronado amo de la academia, el monsieur...?

LYNX: Ya estoy aquí.

YUNA: ¡Uf, que susto! Sigo. ¡El monsieur Lynx, que ni siquiera ha mostrado su rostro, o el fenomenal niño profesor, que ha dado la ultima vuelta de tuerca al estilo del Blitz!

(Ahora si llega el chico, que no le dais ni tiempo, leñe.)

YUNA: ¡VIVI ORNITIER!


	117. cachito 117

Cachito 117:

(En otro lugar... ¡La niña Esper corre que se mata –es un decir- para llegar al templo!)

PAINE: ¿Qué pasa, ama? Se supone que no te queda nada que hacer en el torneo.

SARA: ¡Acabo de acordarme, el poder especial del regalo del pacto de ese pendejo...! Ahora ya se lo que trama... ¡Si le dejo escapar hoy, me arrepentiré toda la eternidad!

PAINE: _La jefa no se entera, esta corriendo por la calle en pijama..._

(La muñeca poseída no puede hacer más que agarrarse a su cabezota y dejarse llevar.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡EL COMBATE FINAL!

(Ya hemos vuelto, todos los personajes están en su sitio, o eso les conviene.)

VIVI: _Monsieur. Desde aquella vez en la nevada, hace seis años... he estudiado mucho para buscarte. Para alcanzarte, y ser como tu. Entrenamientos feroces, de todo tipo._

(Se acuerda de la clase de Blitz de Rydia y la durísima sesión contra Sara y compañía.)

_LYNX: Si llegas a la final... (pausa) te dejare luchar contra mi_...

_BEATRIX: Si ahora me vences, el siguiente es tu padre... Laguna Loire_.

VIVI: _Papa... ¿De verdad hoy te vas a presentar ante mi?_

YUNA: ¡A LUCHAR!

(El señorito Lynx no pierde tiempo en sacar su carta, y conjurar su libro hechizado.)

VIVI: ¿Pero que...?

YUNA: ¡Rodeando al monsieur han aparecido esos libros extraños! Recordemos que algo similar sucedió en el combate anterior contra Bradford... y seguimos sin explicarlo.

LYNX: Bien por llegar a la final, Vivi-kun. Mi auténtico nombre es Wazuki, del pueblo de Arni. Fui amigo del Hechicero Legendario, Laguna Loire. Pero tú llámame monsieur.

VIVI: ¿Seguro?

LYNX: Ahora te daré lo que te prometí. Y cumpliré otra promesa, de hace diez años...

(El tipo coge uno de los libros que vuelan, hace 'carta leída' con la que es mágica y tal.)

YUNA: ¿Qué es esa luz? ¡Empiezo a hartarme de estos cortinajes de humo!

(Si, tras el humo, sale un señor con traje de artista marcial, que ciertamente no es el.)

YUNA: ¡Pero bueno, el monsieur se ha despojado de la gabardina y nos sorprende con su autentico aspecto, de un anciano curtido en combate! ¿Será este el padre de Vivi...?

VIVI: Ese es... ¿el maestro de Citan?

YUNA: ¿Es posible que este mister sea el padre del chico? Yo lo veo un poco viejo.

(Arriba en el tejado, los comentarios no se hacen esperar, por parte de las animadoras.)

YUFFIE: ¿Er... ese es el viejo de Vivi-kun?

SELPHIE: La imagen esta borrosa... esta Yuna, podía acercarse a preguntarle...

(Sin mediar palabra, el recién llegado acumula energía en las manos y da un gran salto.)

TIPO: Mmm... ¡CIELO FINAL!

(¡BRAAAM! Con un gesto de las manos al escenario ha provocado un buen pepinazo.)

VIVI: ¡Uuuf...! (mas humo)

YUNA: ¡Un golpe terrible! Sin embargo, se parece al estilo de la Muerte Verde Uzuki.

(Tras el humo, el monsieur aparece de nuevo con su gabarda, como si no fuera el.)

LYNX: Es lo que esperaba de Zangan... un poderío increíble. Aunque el Citan Uzuki de ahora sabe hacerlo mejor que eso. Esto es un simple bestiario de batalla, pero su poder...

(¡bzzz... pluf! Ahora el oponente tiene el cuerpo de Cid Randell, y es el, le han visto.)

LYNX-RANDELL: Es el poder de recrear los poderes y la apariencia de un individuo, el Doppelgang [CC]. Aunque solo dura un par de minutos con gente más fuerte que yo.

VIVI: ¿Ahora es... Randell-san? Pero se ve joven...

LYNX-RANDELL: No será muy útil, pero me ha llevado hasta aquí. Muchos humanos son demasiado más débiles que yo, así que no tenia punto el copiarlos. Sin embargo...

(¡bzzz... pluf! Ahora el tipo este ha tomado el cuerpo de Elleone, que cosa curiosa.)

LYNX-ELLEONE: Mi afición es coleccionar la aventura personal de las otras gentes. Cada uno de estos libros contiene la vida de un solo individuo, pero tengo otro poder...

(¡bzzz... pluf! Ahora se ha morfizado en la pequeña Eiko. Que cosa más siniestra.)

LYNX-EIKO: La facultad de recrear los recuerdos, emociones y personalidad de una persona en el momento en que creé su 'libro mágico'. Una identificación total con el.

VIVI: ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

LYNX-EIKO: Durante 10 minutos, será como si esa persona estuviera de verdad aquí. Pero el libro perderá los datos... no podré copiarle nunca más. Así que no sirve mucho.

VIVI: Entonces...

LYNX-EIKO: Si, puedes considerarlo una especie de... testamento, en vivo y directo.

(¡bzzz... pluf! Ya se ha vuelto normal otra vez, dentro de lo que cabe. Que angustia.)

LYNX: Espero que hayas entendido todo. Ahora, a lo que debía hacer de una vez.

YUNA: ¡La niebla se despeja, no se que ha podido hacer el monsieur ahí todo el rato!

LYNX: Hace diez años... un amigo me hizo una petición, algo importante. 'Si algo me sucediera, quiero dejarle unas palabras al hijo que no he llegado a conocer'. ¿Listo?

VIVI: (nervio) Es increíble...

LYNX: El tiempo son solo diez minutos... y solo puedo hacerlo una vez. Así que voy.

VIVI: ¡Espera! ¡Hace seis años, aquel día de la nevada en Winhill...! ¿Lo hizo usted?

LYNX: Hace seis años... yo no hice nada. (bzzz)

¡FLUM! Otra cortina de humo, el publico estará hartito, y no es para menos. Tras irse, el tatami siente la presencia del hombre de las mil hazañas. Del mítico. Laguna Loire.

TIPO: Eh, chaval. ¿Tú eres Vivi?

***************************************************************

(Corte con la guarida del Autor. ¡Arg, lo aviso, es la última vez!)

AUTOR: ¡Bienvenidos –por ultima vez- a Naze Nani Squeenix Academy!

YAMI-AUTOR: O el como y el porque de la Academia Squeenix.

AUTOR: Como tengo que llenar espacio, aprovechare para decirlo ahora. Esto acaba.

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Cómo que se acaba? Tienes por lo menos 19 volúmenes que hacer.

AUTOR: Si, y contando... Pero no hay mucho modo de seguir, y diré porque. Al que se sepa ya la historia, igual le da. Solo suplanta los personajes por estos y ya lo tienes.

YAMI-AUTOR: Pero lo guay de esta parodia era como te apañabas para concordarla.

AUTOR: Si, aun me acuerdo de los 'polvorones'. Que manera de salir del paso, ¿eh?

YAMI-AUTOR: Y como has buscado perfectos suplentes para cada personaje, tío.

AUTOR: Calla, pero es verdad, el % de parecido a veces rozaba el 90, como con Citan y Takamichi, Kos-mos y Chachamaru, Ritz y Yue... son los que me dieron la idea.

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Vas a parar ahora que acaba la acción y volvemos al estilo shoujo?

AUTOR: En cierto modo. No quería ir tan lejos, pero algunos personajes lo necesitaban. Esta mamada es algo que tengo entre manos hace mucho tiempo, y ya debía descansar.

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión, me temo?

AUTOR: No mucha. Como os habéis portado bien, quizás haga el especial que todos se esperaban, los últimos episodios del primer anime. Ahí tratare de poner fin-final a esto.

YAMI-AUTOR: Ya te luciste con el de Blanca/Sayo, así que a ver como sale este.

AUTOR: Tendrá mucho Kingdom-Hearts, algo Chrono y quizá... de Advent-children.

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Eso debe salir jugoso!

AUTOR: ¡Bueno, que ya hemos llenado bastante hueco! ¡Hasta pronto!


	118. cachito 118

Cachito 118:

(El tipo que lleva buscando el maguito hace tantos números... esta ahí. Delante de el.)

VIVI: Papa...

LAGUNA: Uf, cuanto humo... este Wazuki siempre tiene que exagerar... ¿Ein?

VIVI: ¡PAPA!

GENTE: ¿Habéis oído? ¡El chico le ha llamado papa!

SELPHIE: ¿Qué? ¿Ese morenazo supermacizo? ¡No puede ser!

CELES: Pero ese estilo, esa presencia... ¡No cabe duda, DEBE ser el!

(El chico corre que se mata hasta su supuesto padre, no podría caber en si de gozo.)

LAGUNA: Jue, jue... (¡Paf!)

VIVI: ¡ARG! (leñazo, rueda)

CELES/SELKIE: ¡QUEEE!

LAGUNA: La final del torneo del Ehrgeiz... mira que ponerme en esta situación, este tipo cada día se las curra más. Pero no seas patético, hijo, no llores como un crío, anda.

VIVI: (acerca) ¡Creo que resulta obvio porque lloro! ¿O tú no lo harías, eh papa?

LAGUNA: No llores por cosas así. Si eres un hombre, no lloraras por nada, seguro.

VIVI: ¡Pero no lo entiendes, siempre he estado buscandotARG...! (pellizco)

(Ya le vale, ahora coge su cara y la estira como chicle, que cariños más peligrosos.)

LAGUNA: Je, estas hecho polvo. Pero que serio estas, y se supone que eres mi chico...

VIVI: ¡Papa, que haces daño!

LAGUNA: Je, ya estas llorando otra vez. Así que tendrás unos diez años ahora... eso es alucinante, hasta donde llega mi memoria, ni siquiera habías nacido. Que grande eres...

VIVI: Papa, es que yo...

(El moreno se teleporta-instantáneamente un poco mas lejos, y ahí continua hablando.)

LAGUNA: Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y no soy bueno para hablar en serio...

VIVI: ¿Qué pasa?

LAGUNA: Por fin estamos en semejante escenario... y te voy a dar una lección, hijo.

(El padre se pone en postura de ataque, dando a entender que el combate sigue en pie.)

LAGUNA: Llegaste a la final, eso es que tienes poder, ¿no? Esto es lo que puedo hacer.

VIVI: Vale. Papa. ¡VAMOS!

YUNA: ¿Significa esto... que al final tendremos batalla entre el padre y el hijo? Jobar...

LAGUNA: Eh, que postura mas curiosa. ¿Es el estilo del Blitz, me imagino?

VIVI: Esto, si...

La gente susurra en alto, se podría decir. Garnet sigue en su disfraz de maga blanca, y le ha quitado el suyo de gótica a Beatrix para mejor cargarla hacia la grada. Y le ven...

LAGUNA: Bueno, trata de resistir todo lo que puedas, o se acabara demasiado rápido...

VIVI: Pues claro. _Papa, ahora esta ante mi. Aunque seas una ilusión que se esfumara..._

(Salto con movimiento-instantáneo hacia el, así, a puño limpio, que atrevido.)

VIVI: _Aquí, donde puedo tocarte solo con estirar la mano, eres lo bastante real..._

(Golpes rápidos de lucha, el padre parece ser mucho mejor en eso que en magias.)

VIVI: ..._Para llamarte 'papa'. _

(La lucha se va al cielo, menudo baile de golpes, y eso que el chico no sabe volar.)

VIVI: _Aunque sea solo un segundo mas... quiero estar así, contigo._

(Empiezan a volar los hechizos, el chaval carga un Sable del Viento en su puño, a ver.)

YUNA: ¡AH! (susto)

LAGUNA: Je. (chas)

(Engancha a su chico y le electriza con algo que tenía preparado, que olor a chistorra.)

VIVI: ¡UAAARG! (quema)

(Lanzamiento del mago hacia el cielo, el moreno le sigue a gran velocidad, le patea.)

LAGUNA: Allá va... ¡FLECHA-VOLANTE! [CC] (zaaas)

VIVI: ¡Nooo...! (carga) ¡Espíritu del Fuego... FULGOR! (¡flaaam!)

(Es inútil, el otro golpe ha llegado antes y le requema, le lanza al agua de la bahía.)

GENTE: ¿Qué carajos ha sido eso? Vino de la zona del templo a Exodus...

(Pero el niño profe esta muy consciente, no deja de pensar en la situación.)

VIVI: _Cuando esto acabe... te volverás a marchar... Papa..._

(Invoca su Cetro del Trueno y le llega volando, para llevarle como centella hasta el.)

VIVI: _Algún día... te alcanzare._

(Ha caído en el tatami otra vez, tras un leñazo que nadie vio... Yuna cuenta, claro.)

YUNA: Esto... ¡Un, dos, tres...!

(El antiguo héroe baja de una vez al suelo y se le queda mirando, cara de orgullo.)

LAGUNA: Has aguantado muy bien. Vivi.

VIVI: Uf, gracias...

LAGUNA: Pero ya sabes, si no dominas la técnica de Flotación, te va a costar llegar a niveles altos. Por lo menos deberías saber Teleport, nada que ver con eso que tu haces.

VIVI: Ah, si, el movimiento instantáneo...

LAGUNA: Que sepas, a tu edad sabia hacer ambos, no entiendo como puedes olvidarlo.

VIVI: Je. Es tal como pensé, papa es fuerte...

LAGUNA: ¿Ein?

VIVI: Eres el padre que siempre imagine que fueras. Así lo creo.

LAGUNA: Jo, vaya, pues genial... ¡Juo jo jo! (mano) Anda, terminemos esto.

YUNA: ¡Y diez! Parece que el concursante Lynx ha vencido!

(Griterío del publico, pero no se sabe para que... creíamos que animaban al niño y tal.)


	119. cachito 119

Cachito 119:

(Oh, que demonio. Voy a ver si acabo esta madre de una fregona vez. A la cloaca.)

TIFA: ¡Arg... vienen mas! (¡BRAAAM!)

NAMINE: ¡No se acaban nunca o que...! ¡Se me agota el mana, que haremos...!

CAIT: Hay que ver como estos bichos se manejan tan bien...

TIFA: ¡Calla guarro, no quiero ser desnudada hasta morir en un sitio como este!

(Algunos disparos explosivos mas, pero al fondo del túnel reaparece alguien conocido.)

LARXENE: Jo, jo, Nami, Lockhart... gracias por esperar. ¡Larxene Nobody ha vuelto!

NAMINE: ¿Oneechan?

LARXENE: Ahora que estoy aquí no debéis temer. ¡Bichos, mirad mi técnica sombría!

(¡Flaaam! Hablo demasiado pronto. Un disparo fotónico que la quema todita toda.)

LARXENE: ¡ARG! (chispazo)

NAMINE: ¡Noooo! (¡FLAAAM!)

(Y con otro, las hermanas Sincuerpo están de nuevo destrozadas, desnudas y exhaustas.)

TIFA: ¡Jobar, si es que sois unas inútiles! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora por Uzuki...?

(Encima, llega allí lo que trinco a las monjas... es un mini-modelo de Weltall-ID [XG].)

TIFA: Rayos... sensei... quería ir a salvarte... pero moriré aquí, desnuda y machacada...

(Pues si, no la quedaba mucha ropa entera, ella y la rubia iban ya enseñando los pantis.)

VOZ: _¡Tifa, agáchate! _

No obstante, hace caso a la voz en su cabeza. Un enorme Disparo-Guiado arrasa todo y tras el fogonazo, la morena cae en brazos de su admirado profesor de las gafillas.

TIFA: ¿? ¡UZUKI!

CITAN: Eh, hola Tifa-san. Espero que estés bien.

MINI-BEA: Je, ya hemos escapado. Nunca debiste dudarlo, chica Lockhart.

TIFA: Auf, que lío... y me ha tenido que pillar con menos ropa que un níspero...

Citan le hace un guiño a Quina, que ha traído con ella a las nun-warrior. Según cuenta el profe, se las encontró mientras tiraba la basura. Volvemos al tejado con Fran y Elly.

FRAN: Bueno, parece que el ultimo combate se acabo.

ELLY: ¿? ¿Por qué bajas el arma? Tú y yo no hemos terminado aquí, chica Viera.

FRAN: La orden de mi cliente era 'no dejar entrar a nadie en el recinto del templo si no lleva entrada'. El torneo se acabo, y mi contrato también. Hasta otra. Hermana Elly.

ELLY: (mira) Se larga... que habilidad, a esos años... ha jugado conmigo todo el rato...

(Vuelta a las chicas del grupo explorador, todas las desnudadas llevan al menos abrigo.)

LARXENE: Uzuki-sensei, lo sentimos, no se por donde nos dio...

MARGIE: Je, si ya te lo dije yo, Citan es el que MENOS necesita que le salven.

ESMERALDA: Ejem.

TIFA: Sensei, lo siento horrores, íbamos a salvarle y al final fue justo al revés...

CITAN: No digas eso, Tifa, te lo agradezco igual. Espero no te hicieras daño.

MINI-BEA: Bueno, la sala de control. Ahí voy. ¡Zantetsuken...! (¡crac!)

(Abierta la puerta de un tajo, entran para comprobar que la peli-violeta ha volado.)

CITAN: Bah, como pensé, Miang ya se ha largado. No hacemos nada aquí.

MINI-BEA: Mas importante que eso es... mi verdadero cuerpo me ha informado de...

(Salen por la ventana del balcón. Ven el combate anterior, ya a punto de acabar.)

LAGUNA: El tiempo se acaba, Vivi... ¿Tienes bien la mano?

VIVI: No es nada, me han hecho cosas peores.

LAGUNA: Dile luego a Wazu que te la arregle. Bueno... el hecho de que este aquí hoy quiere decir que seguramente, he muerto... Lo siento. Por no haber podido ayudarte...

(El chico recuerda las mismas palabras de parte del encapuchado durante la nevada.)

LAGUNA: Se que no tengo derecho a decir esto ahora... pero crece fuerte. Y alegre.

VIVI: ¡Papa, espera! Hay algo que debes saber. ¡No te has muerto, sigues vivo, lo se, se que estas en algún sitio! Aquella noche en el pueblo viniste a salvarme. ¡Hace seis años!

LAGUNA: ¿Qué cosa...?

VOZ: ¡LAGUNA!

(Se gira, y por fin la pequeña Esper ha llegado al portón por donde se sale al tatami.)

YUNA: ¿Que es esto? ¡La concursante McSteven que perdió en semi-final, entra aquí!

VIVI: ¿Ama Sara?

LAGUNA: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que 'ama'? ¿Entonces...?

SARA: Calla niño, le estas haciendo perder tiempo. Aunque hay demasiadas cosas que debo decirle, tal que la maldición... es inútil decirle nada a una ilusión como esta.

LAGUNA: ¡Leñe, claro, la maldición...! Me tenias muy preocupado. ¿No te la quite ya?

SARA: No te excuses, mendrugo, se que la olvidaste por completo... no hay tiempo ya.

LAGUNA: Pues no, tan solo segundos.

SARA: Entonces, haz una cosa. Laguna. Abrázame.

LAGUNA: NO.

SARA: ¿Quieres morir hoy, idiota? Si no quieres eso... al menos acaricia mi cabeza...

LAGUNA: ¿Estas segura?

SARA: Tampoco iba a sacarte más que eso... date prisa, quiero sentir tus manos...

(El tipo cumple la última petición de la niña, que no puede por menos que lagrimear...)

LAGUNA: Vivi...

VIVI: ¿Eh?

LAGUNA: No se que vida hayas tenido hasta ahora... ni las cosas por las que habrás pasado, o las que me pasaran después de irme. Solo soy una ilusión. Puedo entender la admiración que sientas por este fantástico, super molón, e invencible padre que tienes...

SARA: Pfff. Ja.

LAGUNA: ¿Qué? Pero bueno, escucha. Déjalo así, no me sigas. Solo se TU mismo...

VIVI: Papa...

LAGUNA: Je, hala, hasta otra. Y no vuelvas... a llorar. (¡fluuum!)

(Tras el fogonazo y la columna de luz, el héroe volvió a dejar paso al señor lince.)

SARA: ¡Fuera zarpas, pendejo, que ya se acabo el cuento!

LYNX: Vale, vale, se te van a abrir las costillas de nuevo...

El chico ha conseguido más de lo que nunca pudo desear... la niña y el encapuchado, las alumnas de 3º, las libreras en su grada, la gente de la tribuna. Todos se preparan.

MIANG: Yuna, anúnciame.

YUNA: (susto) ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Ah, si... ¡Ahora la ceremonia de premios!

(Ya situada en lugar seguro, la patrocinadora da unas palabritas al incrédulo gentío.)

MIANG: ¡No importa como lo vean, han sido esplendidos combates! Los poderes del ganador son ciertamente los mejores en la academia. ¡Me atrevería a decir, del mundo!

GENTE: (griterío)

MIANG: Como esponsora del evento, ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante. Aunque debido al altísimo nivel demostrado y las fenomenales y surrealistas habilidades que nos han enseñado, alguien llego a creer que todo era un montaje preparado por los oficiales.

GENTE: ¿uh?

MIANG: Les dejare a ustedes decidir si la realidad supera la ficción... (^_^) ¡Por ahora, a todos los participantes y la gente del publico, gracias! ¡Espero verles en otra ocasión!

YUNA: ¡Ahora la principal productora del torneo, Miang Hawwa, entregara el cheque!

(Como esta mandado, el monsieur recibe un gigantesco y simulado cheque de 10 kilos.)

YUNA: ¿Quiénes son esos?

REPORTEROS: (llegan) ¡Somos del Timber Maniacs [FF8]! ¿Monsieur, unas palabras?

¿Cómo logró ganar? ¿Es de verdad el padre del niño profesor? ¿Qué hará con los gils?

LYNX: Perdonen, no soy bueno para entrevistas (^_^). Creo que ya me voy. (¡shuuus!)

REPORTEROS: ¿Otra vez se ha esfumado? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Bueno, a por el chico!

YUNA: ¡Vivi-kun, huye que estos te comen vivo!

(El niño hace caso, y la ola de reporteros se difunde entre la gente. Otras lo comentan.)

BEATRIX: Er, seria buena idea que también ahuequemos el ala. ¿No crees, Bradford?

TERRA: Pues casi que si.

(Pasado un poco el revuelo de la ceremonia, Miang anda por un pasillo tan tranquila.)

MIANG: El torneo ha sido más beneficioso para Vivi de lo que esperaba. Que bueno.

VOZ: Quieta ahí, Hawwa-san.

(Vienen los profesores de la reunión especial, mención para Citan y Rude, claro.)

MIANG: Ah, Uzuki-sensei. Y todos los demás. Que honor que me siga tanta gente.

CITAN: Vas a tener que venir al aula de profesores, Hawwa. Hay cosas de que hablar.

MIANG: ¿He cometido algún crimen especialmente deleznable, sensei?

CITAN: No has cometido ningún crimen. Solo queremos que respondas unas preguntas.

RUDE: ¿Qué dices, Uzuki? Esta niña no necesita atención especial, no, ¡Es peligrosa!

MIANG: A través del mundo, durante toda la historia, incluso en los cuentos infantiles, los magos han escondido su condición al resto de gente. Dejarme preguntaros algo antes si puedo. ¿Por qué escondéis vuestra identidad? Si la humanidad ignora la existencia de individuos con tal poder, a la larga será peligroso para la supervivencia de la especie...

RUDE: ¡Lo entiendes todo al revés! Nos ocultamos para evitar confusiones innecesarias y coexistir con todo tipo de razas. Aun así, vendrás con nosotros, aunque sea a rastras.

MIANG: No os atreveréis. Soy peligrosa, ¿No? No correréis el riesgo, estoy segura.

RUDE: ¡Cogedla, no puede huir!

MIANG: Nos volveremos a ver... en el tercer día...

(La chica saca de la manga el circuito del Epoch N... y se esfuma en el tiempo, tío.)

CITAN: Je, desapareció otra vez. Pero me temo que la volveremos a ver…


End file.
